Le droit de choisir
by Neith d'Ishtar
Summary: Lors de sa sixième année à Poudlard, Théodore Nott, fils de mangemort, est un paria endetté. Son destin est déja tracé: continuer l'oeuvre de son père. Mais n'a t'il pas le droit de choisir lui aussi?
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Où il est question d'un miroir, d'un fantôme, et de dettes

Théodore Nott était seul, face à son reflet. Il s'était arrêté face à un grand miroir qui se trouvait dans son manoir, et fut une nouvelle fois consterné par son apparence. Il était grand, très grand pour son âge, il avait des yeux bleu-gris et des cheveux en bataille d'une couleur terne. Il avait beau les couper court et utiliser des sorts coiffants, rien n'y faisait. Mais le pire était sans doute la couleur : un noir très pâle, pratiquement gris. Cela lui donnait un aspect négligé, et, même s'il les lavait tous les jours, ils avaient tout le temps l'air sales.

Théodore soupira. Au moins, il avait pris un peu de poids pendant les vacances, et n'était plus squelettique, comme c'était le cas l'année précédente. En effet, suite à une forte poussée de croissance dont il se serait bien passé, il était devenu le plus grand élève de sa classe, mais aussi le plus maigre. Maintenant, au moins, il avait atteint un poids en accord avec sa taille.

- Monsieur Théodore, votre cravate est très mal mise. Fit une voix venant de nulle part.

A cet instant, une forme humaine se matérialisa dans le miroir, une femme maigre au nez pointu. Théodore se maudit intérieurement : il avait complètement oublié qu'il se trouvait face au grand miroir du rez-de-chaussée, celui-là même qui était hanté par le fantôme de son arrière arrière-grand-mère Lucie Nott, qui ne manquait pas une occasion de faire des remarques au sujet de tout être vivant passant devant son miroir. Même les elfes de maison, n'y échappaient pas, et il l'avait même une fois surprise en train d'essayer de faire comprendre à la chatte noire de la famille, Nix, que des yeux jaunes seraient bien plus appropriés pour faire peur aux moldus, et que cela serait en accord avec la décoration du manoir. Théodore avait alors pris sa chatte et l'avait emmené le plus loin possible du miroir, tout en priant pour que son père n'aie pas l'idée de suivre le conseil de Lucie et de changer la couleur de ses yeux.

Comme si elle avait senti qu'il pensait à elle, Nix arriva pour se frotter affectueusement aux chevilles de son maître. Théodore la prit dans ses bras et la regarda droit dans les yeux, des yeux dont la couleur oscillait entre le bleu et le gris, tout comme les siens.

- Je continue à dire que le jaune irait bien mieux à ce chat. Dit Lucie

- C'est une chatte, précisa Théodore pour la millième fois.

- Peu importe. Répliqua Lucie. Maintenant faites moi le plaisir d'ajuster votre cravate, jeune homme.

Théodore s'exécuta, car même si Lucie était condamnée à rester prisonnière du miroir (ce que toute la famille s'accordait à considérer comme une véritable bénédiction), ses cris de colère pouvaient s'entendre dans tout le manoir. Une fois qu'il en eut terminé avec sa cravate, le fantôme du miroir parut satisfait et, comme elle ne fit plus aucun commentaire, Théodore estima qu'il pouvait partir sans risque. Il mit Nix dans sa boîte de voyage, pris sa valise et s'apprêta à quitter la demeure familiale pour passer une nouvelle année à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers.

- Théodore, chéri ?

Théodore se retourna pour faire à nouveau face au miroir.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je voudrais savoir, pourquoi est-ce que tu mets ton uniforme de Poudlard avant d'être à Poudlard ?

- Je n'aime pas me changer dans le train. Répondit Théodore en toute franchise.

- Ah… Bon. Et, une autre question, quand est-ce que Frizzy va revenir ? Si tu restes un an à Poudlard, et que personne ne fait le ménage, la couche de poussière risque d'être, disons considérable…

Théodore déglutit. Il aurait préféré que Lucie ait oublié de lui faire remarquer l'absence de l'elfe de maison, mais maintenant qu'elle avait abordé le sujet, il se devait de lui répondre.

- Frizzy ne reviendra pas. Dit-il. Je l'ai vendue.

- QUOI ?

- Nous sommes écrasés par les dettes, expliqua l'héritier des Nott, et maintenant que père est en prison, nous devons en plus donner une part considérable de nos biens à la société, notamment aux familles qui ont souffert à cause de lui.

- ET TU N'AS RIEN TROUVE DE MIEUX QUE DE VENDRE L'ELFE DE MAISON QUI SERT NOTRE FAMILLE DEPUIS PLUS DE CINQUANTE ANS ? HONTE ! HUMILIATION ! TRAITRE A TON SANG ! A TA FAMILLE ! QUE VAS-TU VENDRE D'AUTRE LA PROCHAINE FOIS ? LES BIJOUX DE FAMILLE ? LA MAISON ?

- Peut-être, oui. Annonça Théodore.

Sur ce, il quitta rapidement la maison, sous un concert d'hurlements dont seule Lucie avait le secret. A plus de vingt mètres de la maison, il pouvait toujours entendre très distinctement chaque insulte prononcée. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il arriva enfin à la route qui bordait la propriété des Nott. Il se retourna et contempla de loin le manoir qui, pendant des siècles, avait servi de demeure à la famille Nott. Il sentit alors son cœur se resserrer. Il n'avait pas menti à Lucie, la situation était critique. Depuis que son père avait été envoyé à Azkaban, tout avait dégénéré. Pour commencer, son père avait fait des emprunts à Gringotts, et lorsque la banque avait appris qu'il était un mangemort, elle avait demandé à être remboursée avec les intérêts. Richard Nott étant en prison, et ne pouvant par conséquent plus travailler et par la même occasion rapporter de l'argent à la maison, Théodore avait dû ravaler sa fierté et se servir dans les coffres de la famille, déjà à moitié vides, Richard ayant utilisé une grande partie de sa fortune pour venir en aide au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si les choses s'étaient arrêtées là, la situation aurait été supportable, mais le pire était à venir. Le Ministère de la Magie était venu réclamer, en plus des indemnités demandées pour les familles des gens qui avaient été torturés ou même tués par les mangemorts, une quantité absurde de fonds pour financer la lutte contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Le résultat était tel que les coffres de la famille étaient désormais vides, et il restait encore beaucoup à payer. Théodore n'eut alors d'autre choix que de vendre meubles, bijoux, et même l'elfe de maison. Malheureusement tout cela n'avait pas suffi et si Théodore avait réussi à obtenir un délai supplémentaire pour qu'il puisse malgré tout poursuivre ses études, s'il ne trouvait pas bien vite une solution, il devrait sans doute vendre le manoir et se retrouver à la rue, car personne ne voudrait l'héberger.

Dégoûté par ce triste constat, le jeune homme se tourna vers la route et agita sa baguette magique, priant pour que le Magicobus accepte un fils de mangemort à son bord.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Un voyage désagréable

Lorsqu'il arriva à la gare King's Cross, Théodore était plus furieux que jamais. Son voyage en Magicobus s'était, comme il s'y était attendu, très mal passé. Tout d'abord, les conducteurs avaient longuement discuté entre eux pour déterminer si oui ou non, l'adolescent de seize ans qui demandait à être conduit à la gare était un potentiel tueur en série. Ensuite, il fut fouillé de la tête aux pieds au cas où il n'aurait pas en sa possession des objets liés à la magie noire. Une fois la fouille achevée, ils le laissèrent monter dans le bus, mais dans le sens où personne ne voulait l'avoir à moins de trois mètres, il eut du mal à se trouver une place. Pendant tout le trajet, passagers et conducteurs lui lancèrent des regards noirs, et il remarqua que personne d'autre ne subit une fouille aussi complète que lui. Mais le comble était arrivé à, à peine dix minutes en Magicobus de la gare, ce qui équivalait à une demi heure à pied. Une femme dont le tour de taille avoisinait celui d'un jeune hippopotame fit un scandale selon quoi elle refusait de monter à bord tant qu'un futur mangemort s'y trouverait. Elle fit tant et si bien, hurlant, pleurant, et montrant des photos de sa sœur décédée deux semaines plus tôt, que les conducteurs la firent asseoir, ne lui firent pas payer son ticket, et expulsèrent Théodore du train sans aucune cérémonie.

Près de trois quart d'heures après, au cours desquels il dût porter une valise particulièrement lourde et s'était perdu au milieu des moldus, Théodore était finalement parvenu jusqu'à sa destination finale. Essoufflé et en sueur, le jeune sorcier se dit qu'avec un peu de chance, une fois qu'il aurait franchi la barrière magique menant à la voie 9 ¾, les choses iraient un peu mieux. Si bien que rien n'était moins sûr. Si, jusque là, tout le monde l'avait ignoré, que ce soit ses camarades de classe ou même sa propre famille, il semblait désormais être une célébrité, ou plutôt un mouton noir. Tout le monde semblait le connaître, mais au lieu de recevoir des regard admiratifs et des félicitations, comme c'était le cas d'Harry Potter, il recevait insultes et menaces : « assassin », « retourne d'où tu viens où je te jette un sort » ou alors « un de ces jours je te ferais payer pour la mort de mon cousin germain » étant les remarques les plus aimables qu'il aie reçues.

- AU VOLEUR ! ATTRAPEZ LE !

A peine Théodore eut-il le temps de se tourner vers la direction du cri qu'il fut percuté par un homme vêtu de noir mais portant dans sa main un sac jaune avec des ronds rose. Après s'être lourdement écrasé sur le jeune sorcier, l'homme se releva et reprit sa course folle, poursuivi de près par plusieurs policiers et une femme portant un pantalon rose fluo et un haut jaune, et qui arborait une couche de maquillage de plusieurs centimètres.

Tout en jurant et en marmonnant toutes sortes d'insultes à l'égard des moldus « qui sont un véritable danger public », Théodore entreprit de se relever, non pas sans avoir avant envisagé l'idée d'attendre calmement que la mort, sous la forme d'un train qui déraillerait et s'écraserait à l'endroit précis où il se trouvait actuellement, ne vienne le chercher.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien jeune homme ? Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal j'espère…

Surpris que quelqu'un lui adresse la parole, Théodore se retourna pour se trouver face à un vieux moldu, qui l'observait, l'air inquiet.

- Tenez, je vais vous aider à vous rele…

- NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS SALE MOLDU ! Cria Théodore.

Sur ce, il se releva d'un bond, prit sa valise et partit le plus vite possible, laissant derrière lui un vieillard on ne peut plus déboussolé. Théodore franchit la barrière magique plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait dans sa vie, sans même se soucier du fait que, si des moldus le voyaient disparaître dans un mur et que le Ministère devait envoyer des agents pour leur faire subir des sortilèges d'amnésie, il serait dans de beaux draps. Mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance pour lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retourner dans **son** monde, même s'il n'y était désormais qu'un paria.

Une fois sur la voie 9 ¾, il s'appuya sur un mur, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cela lui arrivait à lui, Théodore Nott, héritier d'une des plus nobles familles du monde sorcier. Où était donc passé le Théodore Nott indifférent à tout ce qui l'entoure ? Où était passé celui qui, depuis l'âge de six ans, avait toujours été maître de ses émotions, et n'avait jamais versé ne serait-ce qu'une seule larme ? Tout cela lui semblait absurde, il se sentait étranger à lui-même. En temps normal, il aurait méprisé le vieil homme, ou lui aurait lancé une remarque acerbe, blessante. Mais là, pour la première fois, il avait craqué, ses nerfs avaient lâché. Il ignorait si c'était à cause de la pression qu'il avait eu à subir pendant tout l'été, ou alors parce que cette journée était l'une des plus humiliantes de sa vie, ou alors tout simplement parce que le regard attentionné de ce vieux moldu lui avait rappelé celui de son grand-père…

Théodore secoua vivement la tête comme si cela aurait pu l'aider à se débarrasser de cette pensée ridicule. Comment avait-il pu, pendant ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, comparer son grand-père bien aimé à un moldu, à un être inférieur ? Il resta encore quelques instants appuyé sur son mur, en attendant de reprendre ses esprits. Il y eut du mouvement à sa droite et quelqu'un d'autre traversa la barrière. Théodore eut un haut le cœur en voyant de qui il s'agissait. C'était Harry Potter.

Théodore sentit alors un sentiment de haine plus puissant que tout ce qu'il avait ressenti jusqu'alors l'envahir, tandis que le responsable de tous ses malheurs passait à coté de lui, sans même le remarquer. C'était à cause de Potter que son père était en prison, à cause de Potter qu'il croulait désormais sous les dettes, et que la famille Nott tombait en disgrâce. Comme si cela n'eut pas été suffisant, le Gryffondor était accompagné d'un Auror vêtu à la moldue. Tandis que Théodore se faisait expulser du Magicobus, Potter arrivait à la gare avec une véritable escorte. De toute évidence, le Ministère se surpassait pour assurer la sécurité de celui que l'on appelait désormais l'Elu.

N'en pouvant plus de ce spectacle, Théodore serra les poings, ravala sa fierté, et se dirigea vers le Poudlard Express tandis que les Weasley rejoignaient « celui qui a survécu ». Le train était si rempli que Théodore dût jouer des coudes pour avancer. A un moment, il fut violement projeté contre la porte d'un compartiment.

- Tu pourrais pas regarder où tu vas, le mangemort ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça. Répliqua Théodore.

Sur ce, il lança un regard noir à celui qui, de toute évidence, avait fait exprès de le percuter. C'était un Gryffondor massif, de septième année, et qui ne semblait pas apprécier la réplique.

- Si j'étais toi, je la fermerais. Dit-il d'un ton sombre. Les gens comme toi feraient mieux de se tenir à carreau.

- Vraiment ? répondit Théodore. Et que veux-tu dire exactement par « se tenir à carreau » ? Si ça veut dire que je dois te cirer les bottes, et bien tu ferais mieux d'aller voir ailleurs !

Le visage du Gryffondor se déforma et, pendant un instant, Théodore crut qu'il allait recevoir un coup de poing. Heureusement pour lui, un garçon de deuxième année arriva alors en trombe.

- Cormac McLaggen ? demanda-t-il au Gryffondor.

Ce dernier détourna son attention du Serpentard pour se tourner vers le nouveau venu. Le garçon lui tendit alors un rouleau de parchemin.

- De la part du professeur Slughorn. Annonça-t-il. C'est une invitation, il veut que vous le rejoigniez dans son compartiment.

McLaggen sembla se calmer en apprenant la nouvelle et parut même satisfait. Avant de partir, toutefois, il se tourna vers Théodore.

- Il semblerait que tu aies de la chance cette fois. La question est de savoir combien de temps tu en auras encore…

Sur ce, il disparut dans la foule et Théodore reprit sa route, tentant de son mieux d'ignorer les regards des autres élèves. Au bout de dix minutes, il trouva enfin un compartiment vide, et se laissa tomber sur la banquette. Pendant quelques instants, il regarda par la fenêtre. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, et certains élèves se faisaient littéralement écraser par leurs parents qui les serraient contre eux. Théodore sentit son cœur se serrer tandis que le souvenir de sa première année à Poudlard lui revenait à l'esprit, surgissant de nulle part. Tous les élèves se faisaient embrasser par leurs parents qui leur souhaitaient bonne chance et leur demandaient de leur écrire souvent. Pour lui, les choses avaient été très différentes, et les adieux avec son père avaient été très froids. La seule chose que l'homme lui avait dit, c'était « Vas et rends honneur à ton sang ». Puis il était parti, sans même attendre que son fils unique ne soit monté à bord du train.

Théodore soupira. La même chose s'était produite toutes les années qui suivirent. L'absence de son père sur le quai ne lui pesait donc pas tellement, mais il aurait voulu qu'au cours des années précédentes, son père lui ait accordé plus d'attention. Ce besoin de reconnaissance avait poussé le jeune sorcier à se jeter à corps perdu dans les études, à obtenir les meilleurs résultats, à avoir la meilleure éducation. Tout cela dans un seul but : que, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, son père soit fier de lui.

Ce fut donc avec un mélange de fierté et d'amertume que le Serpentard sortit de sa poche une feuille de papier : ses résultats aux BUSE.

_BREVET UNIVERSEL _

_DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE_

_Le candidat est admis_

_s'il obtient l'une des_

_notes suivantes :_

_Optimal (O)_

_Effort Exceptionnel (E)_

_Acceptable (A)_

_Le candidat est recalé_

_s'il obtient l'une des_

_notes suivantes :_

_Piètre (P)_

_Désolant (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_THEODORE NOTT A OBTENU :_

_Astronomie : E_

_Soins aux créatures magiques : P_

_Sortilèges : O_

_Défense contre les forces du mal : O_

_Etude des runes anciennes : O_

_Arithmancie : O_

_Botanique : A_

_Histoire de la magie : O_

_Potions : O_

_Métamorphose : E_

Théodore ne put s'empêcher de sourire en relisant ses résultats. Il avait obtenu la note Optimale dans six matières, soit plus de la moitié des épreuves présentées. Même s'il avait été relativement déçu par sa note de métamorphose, les autres résultats ne l'avaient pas surpris : il avait sacrifié l'astronomie au profit de l'histoire de la magie et n'avait jamais été un passionné de botanique, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'être admis. Il n'avait donc échoué qu'à un seul examen, mais il s'y attendait. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour les soins aux créatures magiques. Il faut dire que trois années de cours avec un garde chasse complètement fou qui fait ses élèves étudier des créatures dangereuses qu'il a lui-même crées par on ne sait quel moyen, n'étaient pas le meilleur moyen de passionner les élèves.

Seul le cours sur les Sombrals avait été digne d'intérêt. En fait, ce que Théodore avait apprécié dans ce cours, c'était le fait qu'il avait prouvé à ses camarades de classe qu'il n'était pas fou lorsqu'il affirmait voir des chevaux noirs squelettiques tirer les carrosses menant au château. Dès sa deuxième année à Poudlard, il les avait vu, et il croyait même être victime d'hallucinations dans le sens où il était le seul à être conscient de leur présence. Mais ce cours lui avait appris que les sombrals n'étaient visibles que pour ceux qui ont vu la mort…

Pendant un instant, Théodore fut pris de nausée en se rappelant la mort de sa mère, mais il chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Le souvenir de cet événement était flou, presque oublié, mais pas le traumatisme… Le jeune sorcier retourna alors son attention vers son relevé de notes, pour ensuite le remettre dans sa poche. Il aurait tant aimé montrer ses résultats de BUSE à son père… Mais, lorsqu'il avait reçu la lettre, il était seul dans un manoir vide, et n'avait pu partager sa joie avec personne. Certes, il y avait Lucie, mais elle n'aurait eu d'yeux que pour le Piètre en soins aux créatures magiques et aurait à coup sûr sauté sur l'occasion pour faire un nouveau scandale.

Théodore soupira, se demandant vaguement comment allait son père. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'il était à Azkaban, et il n'avait droit ni aux visites, ni aux lettres. Lorsque Théodore avait demandé des nouvelles de son père, on lui avait répondu que tout contact avec les mangemorts était interdit, et qu'il ferait mieux de se tourner vers d'autres membres de sa famille. Quels autres membres ? Se demanda Théodore. Son père et lui même étaient les seuls représentants des Nott. Ce fut ainsi que le jeune sorcier fut coupé du monde et livré à lui-même.

- Théodore ?

Théodore, tiré de sa rêverie, se retourna vers la porte du compartiment, où se trouvait une jeune fille du même âge que lui. Il sourit en reconnaissant Tracey Davis, une de ses camarades de classe.

- Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, entre. Dit Théodore en retirant sa valise, pour faire une place à la jeune Serpentard.

Tracey Davis était sans doute l'une des rares personnes que Théodore appréciait. Pour la plupart des gens, Tracey était quelqu'un de froid et distant, sans caractère, car elle ignorait tout, aussi bien les compliments que les insultes. Théodore était l'un des rares à connaître sa vraie nature, à avoir réussi l'exploit de gagner sa confiance. Il était sans doute la seule personne avec qui elle acceptait de discuter, et même de se confier. Réciproquement, elle était la seule personne que Théodore voyait comme une amie, et en qui il avait confiance, même s'ils ne passaient que très peu de temps ensemble, du fait de leur nature solitaire.

Tracey était une jeune fille de taille moyenne, avec des yeux d'un bleu très pur. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds mal soignés. Il était clair que, si elle le voulait, Tracey aurait pu être l'une des plus belles filles de l'école, mais elle ne semblait pas se préoccuper de choses comme l'apparence physique, que ce soit la sienne ou celle des autres.

Théodore l'observa tandis qu'elle rangeait ses affaires. Il l'aurait bien aidé, mais dans le sens où elle se servait de sa baguette magique, cela eut été inutile. Une fois sa valise bien rangée, Tracey s'assit en face de lui. Elle le toisât quelques instants, et il crut voir une certaine inquiétude dans son regard. Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle prit parole :

- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air plus pâle que d'habitude…

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Théodore. Je suis juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout.

Il eut un sourire forcé, et Tracey n'approfondit pas le sujet. Théodore lui en fut reconnaissant. Il savait que la jeune fille était au courant de sa situation financière, mais elle eut la finesse de ne faire aucun commentaire. A la place, elle sortit de son sac de voyage un livre intitulé _La divination, comment en percer tous les mystères_.

- Tu continues la divination à ce que je vois…

- Et toi je supposes que tu continues l'histoire de la magie.

- En effet.

- Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de monde qui continuera cette matière. Même si c'est intéressant, le professeur Binns est loin d'être passionnant…

- Ca, c'est vrai… approuva Théodore.

Le professeur Binns était le seul enseignant fantôme de Poudlard, et il avait pour habitude de lire ses notes à chaque cours, avec une voix des plus monotones, ce qui avait pour résultat d'endormir la majeure partie de ses élèves. Fort heureusement, la passion de Théodore pour l'histoire de la magie lui permit de faire fi de l'attitude du professeur. Il faisait donc partie des rares courageux qui continueraient la matière pendant encore deux ans.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il. Comment ça se passe avec Trelawney ? Ou alors peut-être que tu auras des cours avec le centaure ?

- J'ignore lequel des deux occupera le poste de professeur de divination cette année, mais j'espère que ce sera Firenze. Le professeur Trelawney ne m'a jamais parût très compétente…

Théodore sourit à la remarque.

- C'est sûr que tu es bien placée pour critiquer. Si je me souviens bien, tu es très douée pour la divination. En troisième année, toutes tes prédictions se sont réalisées. On dit que tu es la meilleure de ta classe.

Tracey rougit légèrement.

- Peut-être… dit-elle. Mais si je continue la divination, ce n'est pas par facilité, c'est parce que je crois que ça peut être utile, et pas que pour moi… Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est, que d'avoir des visions, et de savoir que quelque chose de terrible va arriver, sans savoir quoi exactement. J'ai beau essayer d'interpréter les signes, je n'y arrive pas toujours… Ces derniers temps, je ne comprends le sens de mes visions que lorsque je lis _La Gazette du sorcier_ et que je vois quelles atrocités ont été commises…

- Ca suffit, interrompit Théodore.

Tracey parut surprise par son changement de ton. Théodore se sentit un peu coupable, mais la situation était grave et il se devait de le lui faire comprendre avant de prendre en compte la sensibilité de la jeune fille.

- Tracey, nous sommes en temps de guerre. Dit-il d'un ton grave, tout en pesant ses mots. Tu es une voyante, et très douée de surcroît. C'est un talent rare, très rare, même chez les sorciers, et comme tu l'as dit, il peut être très utile. Le pouvoir de lire l'avenir est sans doute l'un des plus terribles qui puisse exister, et tu l'as en toi.

Théodore se tut pendant quelques instants, cherchant la meilleure façon d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

- Tes dons peuvent être utiles aussi bien pour le Ministère que pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quel que soit le camp, tu seras dans une situation des plus délicates. Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu restes en dehors de ça. Reste à l'écart, Tracey, fait ta vie et oublie ce que tu ne peux pas changer, car crois-moi, tu n'y peux rien.

- Mais…

- Ecoute moi ! coupa Théodore. C'est de ta vie qu'on parle ! Il faut que tu fasses attention à ce que tu fais et ce que tu dis. Imagine un peu si Malefoy venait à apprendre ce que tu m'as dit ! Tu es en danger ! Ta situation est la même que celle d'un Sang-de-Bourbe ! Arrêtes un peu de penser aux autres et penses à toi pour une fois !

Il avait pratiquement hurlé les derniers mots. Tracey, au bord des larmes, détourna le regard. Théodore la regarda tandis qu'elle tentait, en vain, de cacher ses pleurs. Il n'aimait pas la voir souffrir, il n'aimait pas perdre son calme non plus, mais là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait vraiment eu peur. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui, mais Tracey était une exception. Elle avait beau être à Serpentard, elle était dépourvue de l'hypocrisie de la plupart des membres de la maison vert et argent. C'était quelqu'un de fiable, qui ne s'abaissait pas aux flatteries pour arriver à ses fins et qui n'attaquait pas ses adversaires par derrière. Mais Tracey était tout de même une vraie Serpentard, ambitieuse, déterminée, intelligente, n'accordant sa confiance que très difficilement, mais elle n'était pas mesquine comme les autres filles de leur classe.

C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Théodore l'appréciait tellement. Mais Tracey était dévalorisée par les autres filles de leur classe, et ce pour une raison très simple : la mère de Tracey était une moldue. Certes, Tracey n'était pas une Sang-de-bourbe, son père étant un sorcier, mais il était mort peu de temps avant sa naissance, et Tracey avait donc été élevée comme une moldue. Elle ne méprisait donc ni les sangs-de-bourbes, ni les moldus, et il était de notoriété publique qu'elle adorait sa mère. Il est vrai que Tracey n'était pas seule sang-mélée de Serpentard, il y avait aussi Milicent Bulstrode, mais cette dernière haïssait les moldus et faisait partie de la bande de Pansy Parkinson. Tracey, elle, avait refusé de s'abaisser à exécuter les quatre volontés de Pansy, elle n'approuvait pas tout ce que disait la « princesse des Serpentards », et ne gloussait pas stupidement à chacune de ses blagues. Elle s'était donc attiré les foudres de Pansy et de son petit groupe « d'amies ».

Théodore l'avait tout de suite remarquée, et avait également apprécié la force de caractère de la jeune fille. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus marqué, c'était le fait que, contrairement à la plupart des sang-mélés de Serpentard, Tracey n'avait pas renié ses origines. Quelle que soit la pression exercée sur elle, Tracey avait toujours été fidèle à elle-même et sa famille. Elle était fière d'appartenir aux deux mondes, et Théodore l'admirait pour ça. Il savait que son père aurait détesté Tracey et aurait dit qu'elle ne valait pas mieux que sa moldue de mère, mais Théodore n'en n'avait cure. Tracey était quelqu'un de bien, et il veillerait à ce qu'elle ne soit pas mêlée à cette guerre, à ce qu'elle n'ait pas à choisir son camp, même si lui n'avait pas le choix, car on avait déjà décidé de son camp à sa place…


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Où tout est une question d'argent

Le reste du voyage se fit dans un silence pesant, oppressant, aucun des deux membres du compartiment ne voulant prendre parole le premier. Le visage de Tracey avait littéralement disparu derrière son livre de divination, et Théodore était sûr qu'en réalité elle ne lisait pas, mais tentait d'éviter son regard. Le jeune sorcier souffrait de la situation, et aurait voulu briser ce silence, mais il ne voyait pas trop comment faire. Le meilleur moyen serait de lui présenter ses excuses, mais le problème était que, justement, il ne regrettait pas ses paroles. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, même si c'était dur à entendre, et des excuses feraient perdre tout le sens de ses paroles.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard, Théodore se sentit soulagé : une fois dans l'école, il serait plus facile d'entamer la conversation, ou tout du moins l'espérait-il. Lorsque le train s'immobilisa enfin, il se leva pour aider Tracey, mais la jeune fille refusa son aide et l'ignora complètement. Ce fut donc à la fois déçu et vexé que l'héritier des Nott descendit du train.

La foule d'élèves se dirigeait lentement vers les carrosses où étaient attelés les Sombrals. Théodore déglutit à la vue de ces créatures répugnantes. C'étaient des chevaux noirs extraordinairement maigres, pourvus d'immenses ailes noires et d'une tête de dragon. A contrecœur, il s'approcha de l'une des calèches, suivi de près par Tracey qui, même si elle ne lui adressait toujours pas la parole, semblait avoir décidé de le suivre. Lorsqu'ils furent assez près, le Sombral attelé se tourna vers Théodore et le fixa de ses grands yeux vides.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda Théodore de mauvaise humeur.

Le sombral secoua la tête, mais continua de l'observer. Agacé, Théodore mit sa valise dans la calèche et monta à bord. Il s'apprêtait à fermer la porte lorsqu'il fut interpellé :

- Théodore ! Attends !

Ce fut alors que Théodore vit arriver en courant deux autres élèves de Serpentard : Milicent Bulstrode et surtout, Daphné Greengrass. Cette dernière monta joyeusement dans la calèche en bousculant sans ménagements Tracey tandis que Milicent la suivait d'un air las.

- Alors Théodore, comment ça va ? demanda Daphné.

- Heu… Bien.

- Tant mieux ! Mais au fait où étais-tu, nous t'avons cherché partout !

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Théodore. Vous n'étiez pas avec Pansy ?

- Non, répondit Daphné d'un air faussement malheureux. Elle était avec Malefoy. Blaise aussi y était d'ailleurs…

Théodore haussa légèrement les sourcils. Il était rare que Blaise Zabini fasse le voyage en train avec Malefoy.

- Finalement, Milicent et moi avons trouvé un compartiment. Bon, d'accord, en fait on a expulsé une bande de petits nouveaux. Tous des sang-de-bourbe, si tu me demandes mon avis. Je suis prête à parier qu'ils iront tous à Poufsouffle ! Je ne vois pas qui d'autre voudrait d'eux !

- Peut-être Gryffondor, suggéra Milicent. Après tout eux aussi ils reçoivent les bons à rien.

- C'est vrai. Approuva Daphné. Mais, et toi ? dit elle en se tournant vers Théodore. Où étais-tu ?

- Avec Tracey.

- Tu aurais dû venir nous voir ! s'exclama Daphné. Comme ça, tu aurais été en bien meilleure compagnie !

- Ca, c'est à moi d'en juger. Répliqua Théodore avec froideur.

Il n'aimait pas lorsque les autres filles rabaissaient Tracey, et Daphné était la spécialiste en la matière. Cette dernière parut vexée par la réponse de Théodore, mais un sourire mauvais, annonciateur de malheur, apparut alors sur ses lèvres.

- Tu sais, Théodore, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais quelques petits problèmes financiers…

Théodore se raidit, il savait que Daphné et tous les serpentards le regardaient de haut à cause de ça. Il avait néanmoins réussi à cacher le fait qu'il était au bord de la ruine, et si à peu près tout le monde savait qu'il avait des « problèmes financiers »,seuls le Ministère et la banque étaient au courant de sa situation réelle. Le problème était malheureusement là : le père de Daphné travaillait à Gringotts et savait très précisément à quel point la situation de la famille Nott était critique. Si Daphné révélait aux autres Serpentards qu'il était au bord de perdre tout ce que sa famille avait mis des siècles à acquérir, alors sa réputation serait ruinée de manière définitive, même parmi ses pairs. Si cela devait se produire, il perdrait tout : le prestige, et ses rares alliés par la même occasion, il serait alors seul, et de manière définitive. Des familles importantes telles que les Greengrass, les Malefoy, les Higgs et beaucoup d'autres encore lui tourneraient alors le dos et oublieraient jusqu'à son existence même, et leurs héritiers en feraient de même, oubliant qu'ils ont passé leur enfance avec lui. Le seul moyen que Théodore avait d'éviter cela était de faire croire que sa situation était passagère, et sous contrôle. Il se devait de garder les apparences, c'était le seul moyen de trouver une éventuelle aide, aussi minime soit-elle. Et là, juste en face de lui, se trouvait la personne qui pourrait soit sauver cette infime chance qu'il avait, soit la détruire de manière définitive.

Le sourire de Daphné s'élargit, preuve qu'elle s'était rendue compte du malaise de son interlocuteur. Elle poursuivit donc dans sa lancée :

- Alors je me demandais si tu allais bien...

Théodore se força à sourire :

- Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi, Daphné, c'est très aimable à toi. Mais laisses-moi te rassurer, tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir, ce n'est qu'une situation passagère et sans gravité…

- Vraiment ? interrompit Daphné qui souriait toujours. J'ai pourtant entendu dire qu'il y a moins d'une semaine, tu en as été réduit à vendre des bijoux de famille, dont certains, je crois, avaient plus de deux cent ans… Je me trompe ?

Il y eut alors un moment de silence. Milicent observait la scène d'un œil calculateur, comme si elle cherchait à examiner ce qu'elle avait à y gagner. Tracey, elle, semblait plutôt inquiète, bien qu'elle réussisse très bien à le cacher. Toutes deux restèrent donc à observer Daphné et Théodore qui se fixaient froidement.

- Tu sais, Théodore, reprit Daphné d'une voix mielleuse, si ta situation est aussi délicate que le dit la rumeur, tu risques d'avoir quelques petits problèmes… Oh, bien sûr, je suis absolument certaine que ces histoires sont toutes infondées et ont été créées par des jaloux qui en veulent au prestige de la famille Nott, mais tout de même… Tu n'as que seize ans, tu ne peux par conséquent pas utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école et encore moins te trouver un emploi. Il est vrai que maintenant que ton père est en prison tu n'as plus aucune famille… C'est triste, très triste, surtout si ce genre de rumeur prend de l'ampleur… Je suppose que tu es conscient que si cela venait à arriver, les gens de bonne famille te fermeraient la porte au nez… Etre à la fois pauvre et fils d'assassin, c'est dur… Je ne saurais donc trop te conseiller de te rapprocher des personnes bien placées, et de savoir leur plaire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Théodore serra les dents. Oui, il savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il en était donc réduit à faire ce choix ignoble : s'abaisser à exécuter tous les désirs de Daphné, ou alors être détruit socialement de manière définitive. Déjà que plus de la moitié du monde sorcier le considérait comme un paria, s'il perdait son prestige auprès des sangs purs, alors il ne serait plus rien…

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, une troisième personne se joignit à la conversation. Ce fut donc à la surprise générale que Tracey prit parole :

- Tu sais, Greengrass, dit-elle d'un ton à la fois calme et froid, c'est étrange que ce soit toi qui te permette de donner des conseils de ce genre. Si je me souviens bien, ton père a été accusé de corruption, il y a deux ans, non ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Daphné de se raidir. Ce fut cependant avec le sourire faux des grands aristocrates qu'elle répondit :

- Au cas où tu l'aies oublié, Davis, mon père a fait appel et a été innocenté. Tout cela n'était que le fruit d'une ignoble accusation sans fondements. D'ailleurs je te signale que l'accusateur a de lui-même plaidé coupable pour diffamation, et que le verdict des jurés était unanime. Mais peut-être qu'à force de lire l'avenir dans des panaches de fumée, ton cerveau lui-même ait fini par s'embrumer…

- Et peut-être que si je soumettais l'accusateur au véritaserum, il n'avouerait pas avoir été sous l'emprise du sortilège imperium lorsque ton père a fait appel…

- Et qui pourrait bien te prendre au sérieux ? demanda Daphné d'un ton hautain. Non seulement ton histoire est absurde mais en plus tu ne parviendras jamais à mettre en doute la bonne foi de mon père, tu n'as pas d'amis assez bien placés pour cela. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Tu n'as pas d'amis du tout !

Elle éclata alors d'un rire cristallin, mais Tracey ne parut absolument pas affectée par le commentaire. Bien au contraire, son sourire s'élargit.

- Bien sûr, dit-elle d'un ton serein, si je témoignais au Ministère que j'ai malencontreusement entendu ton père négocier avec un dénommé Gibbon dans l'Allée des Embrumes, personne ne me croirait, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois, Daphné blêmit, et Théodore savait pourquoi : Gibbon était un mangemort. Si jamais un lien quelconque entre Marcus Greengrass et les mangemorts était établi, les conséquences seraient terribles pour la famille Greengrass. Théodore était certain que Tracey ne dénoncerait pas le père de Daphné, mais il savait aussi que, pour la première fois, la jeune sorcière se trouvait en situation de pouvoir.

C'était ainsi que les choses se passaient à Serpentard. Le prestige d'un élève dépendait tout d'abord de la grandeur de sa famille, de la pureté de son sang et, bien sûr, de la fortune et de l'influence de sa famille. Si un élève n'avait pas ça, il pouvait néanmoins se trouver dans une position de force s'il détenait des informations compromettantes au sujet de ses pairs. Tracey ne s'était jamais abaissé au chantage, c'était la première fois et, Théodore le savait, elle l'avait fait pour lui. En effet, cette conversation venait de signer un pacte secret et silencieux entre les deux sorcières : si jamais Daphné faisait quoi que ce soit qui puisse mettre Théodore dans une position délicate, Tracey témoignerait contre son père au Ministère.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'école, Daphné quitta la calèche en trombe, entraînant Milicent avec elle, et la menaçant de faire de sa vie un enfer si elle racontait à qui que ce soit ce qu'elle avait entendu pendant le trajet. Théodore, quant à lui, prit le temps d'aider Tracey à descendre de la calèche, dans un réflexe de gentleman.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça… dit-il. Tu te mets dan une situation délicate…

- J'aurais préféré entendre un merci, dit Tracey, mais sois sans crainte, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir surpris leur conversation, et encore moins la seule à m'en servir contre les Greengrass.

Théodore ne dit rien, mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Tracey avait raison : si Greengrass et Gibbon avaient discuté dans l'Allée des Embrumes, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, que si Greengrass ne tenait pas ses engagements, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'arrangerait pour que l'histoire arrive aux oreilles du Ministère, et les témoins à charge ne manqueraient pas. Il était rare que le Seigneur des Ténèbres agisse ainsi, mais cela était déjà arrivé. L'Allée des Embrumes était pleine de maîtres chanteurs, dont plusieurs, à n'en pas douter, étaient des mangemorts qui livraient à leur maître le fruit de leur travail.

Dans ces conditions, Tracey n'était pas en danger immédiat, en tout cas pas plus que la bonne douzaine de maîtres chanteurs qui envoyaient des menaces à Greengrass… Théodore était donc un peu plus rassuré lorsqu'il se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'école. Il fut cependant retenu par quelque chose qui s'accrochait à ses vêtements. Il se retourna et vit que le Sombral mordillait sa cape de sorcier, et ne semblait pas disposé à le laisser partir.

-Non mais c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Théodore. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ?

- Je crois qu'il t'aime bien… dit une voix rêveuse.

Théodore se retourna et vit que Luna Lovegood le regardait d'un air serein. Apparemment, il lui semblait normal que le Sombral se mette à baver sur la cape du Serpentard.

- Et bien moi, je ne l'aime pas du tout ! Et toi non plus d'ailleurs !

Avant qu'il n'aie le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, Neville Londubat surgit de nulle part et entraîna Luna avec lui, tout en lançant à Théodore un regard noir. Furieux, l'héritier des Nott fit une nouvelle fois face au Sombral qui le regardait de ses yeux blancs, vides de toute vie. Théodore remarqua que l'animal était légèrement différent des autres, qui étaient tous identiques. Il avait une longue cicatrice, qui partait du dessus de son œil gauche et descendait jusqu'au museau. Théodore soupira, puis repoussa doucement la tête de l'animal.

- Bon, lâche-moi, maintenant… Je dois y aller… dit-il d'un ton calme

Etrangement, la créature obéit et le laissa partir. Elle continua cependant de l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue. Tracey, qui ne pouvait pas voir les sombrals, avait cependant remarqué que quelque chose d'inhabituel s'était produit.

- Tu t'es fait un nouvel ami on dirait… dit-elle en souriant

- Ami… répéta Théodore d'un ton las. Tu as une bien étrange façon de voir les choses…

- Tu sais, continua Tracey, les animaux « sentent » la personnalité des gens. S'il s'est aussi rapidement attaché à toi, c'est bon signe… ça veux dire que tu es quelqu'un de bien…

- Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles… soupira Théodore.

S'il était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, comme elle le disait, alors il attirerait les licornes ou les phœnix, pas les Sombrals, pas des créatures de la nuit. Il soupira à cette pensée, et préféra changer de sujet.

- Au fait comment va Malefoy ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu veux savoir s'il est dans la même situation que toi depuis que son père est à Azkaban ?

Théodore acquiesça. Il se moquait royalement des états d'âme de Malefoy, mais il était curieux de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, dans le sens où lui aussi était un fils de mangemort.

- Il va très bien. Répondit Tracey, qui semblait quelque peu irritée. Sa famille a payé une grande somme d'argent au Ministère et aux familles des victimes, mais ils sont tellement riches que cela n'a que très peu affecté leur mode de vie. Oh, bien sûr, ils ne sont plus dans les bonnes grâces du Ministère, mais ils sont toujours très bien vus par les autres familles de sang pur.

- Comme quoi tout est une question d'argent… soupira Théodore.

- En effet…

Au bout d'un moment, ils se rendirent compte que les élèves formaient une queue énorme.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? demanda Théodore de mauvaise humeur.

- Nouvelle mesure de sécurité, lui répondit Hermione Granger, préfète de Gryffondor, qui se trouvait juste devant eux. Russard va fouiller tous les élèves, pour que rien de dangereux n'entre dans l'enceinte de l'école.

- Oh, non, pas encore… gémit Théodore.

A ses côtés, Tracey lui tapota l'épaule pour le consoler et, juste devant lui, il entendit Ron Weasley se plaindre tandis que Granger le réprimandait, affirmant que leur rôle de préfets consistait à donner l'exemple. Théodore aussi, aurait bien été tenté de le faire taire. Après tout, les amis d'Harry Potter, eux, n'ont pas à se faire fouiller deux fois avant d'entrer dans le Magicobus, et ils ne se font pas expulser à mi chemin.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Où il est question d'un maître et d'une mission

Après avoir été fouillés par Russard, les élèves purent enfin se rendre dans la Grande Salle, où aurait lieu la répartition et où, surtout, ils pourraient manger. Théodore ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il pensa aux mets délicieux qui s'offriraient bientôt à lui. Cela lui ferait sans doute oublier la nourriture détestable à laquelle il avait dû se résigner au cours des dernières semaines. Théodore n'avait jamais cuisiné de sa vie, mais lorsqu'il avait été contraint de vendre l'elfe de maison, il avait bien été forcé de s'y mettre, mais le résultat n'était pas reluisant. Et même si certains plats avaient fini par, à force, devenir mangeables, rien ne pourrait égaler la nourriture de Poudlard, digne des plus grands restaurants.

Tracey et lui se dirigèrent donc vers la table des Serpentards, où les autres élèves de leur classe s'étaient déjà réunis. Daphné leur lança un regard noir, que les autres ne remarquèrent pas, trop occupés à se tordre de rire. Une fois assis, Théodore se laissa emporter par sa curiosité et essaya de comprendre ce qui avait pu causer cet état d'euphorie.

- Et alors, je lui ai éclaté le nez et je l'ai laissé sur place ! Déclara Malefoy d'un ton triomphant, tandis que toute la table l'applaudissait.

Tandis que le blond recevait des éloges d'à peu près tout le monde, Théodore se pencha vers Blaise Zabini, qui était assis à côté de lui.

- J'ai raté quelque chose on dirait…

- Ouais, répondit Blaise, qui ne semblait pas très emballé par le récit de Malefoy. Paraîtrait que Potter soit entré dans notre compartiment, muni d'une cape d'invisibilité…

- Sérieux ? s'étonna Théodore.

- Oui. Quand nous sommes tous sortis, Malefoy est resté en arrière et l'a démasqué. Il l'aurait pétrifié et l'aurait abandonné sur place, sans oublier au passage de le gratifier d'un beau coup de pied au nez.

- Et on est sûr de ça ? demanda Théodore. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Malefoy raconte des bobards pour impressionner la galerie…

- Est-ce que tu vois Potter dans le coin, toi ? demanda Zabini avec un sourire mauvais.

Théodore se tourna vers la table des Gryffondor. En effet, Potter manquait à l'appel, et ses camarades semblaient tous plus inquiets les uns que les autres. Potter devait être dans le train, impuissant, sur le chemin du retour vers Londres. Le Serpentard sourit : pour une fois que Malefoy était utile à quelque chose…

Comme lors de chaque année, la répartition eut lieu, et le Choixpeau chanta une chanson. Tout comme l'année précédente, le sujet de la chanson était l'union des maisons contre le mal…

- « Restez unis, restez unis… » Répéta Théodore d'un ton sarcastique. Il se répète un peu, non ?

- Vu qu'on est en temps de guerre, faudra s'attendre à de tels discours pendant un bon bout de temps. Dit Blaise.

- Ouais, en attendant je lui ferait avaler sa stupide chanson mot pour mot ! répliqua Théodore, de mauvaise humeur.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'enquit son compagnon.

- Rien, c'est juste que… Si on traite quelqu'un de sang de bourbe, on est des monstres, mais si quelqu'un nous insulte, alors on n'a qu'à la fermer puisqu'on l'a mérité. C'est comme ça : tu es à Serpentard, alors tu es un monstre et tu dois aller à Azkaban. Et après ils viennent nous faire une chanson pour qu'on s'unisse avec eux, une bande d'hypocrites !

- C'est vrai, approuva Blaise. Nous, au moins, on est clair dans nos propos : on n'aime pas les sang de bourbe, point barre. Eux, ils viennent nous faire la morale alors que dès la première occasion, ils nous poignardent dans le dos. Mais ça, tu en a déjà fait l'expérience, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Le nouveau fiancé de ma mère travaille au Ministère, dans les finances. Déclara Blaise en baissant la voix pour que personne ne surprenne leur conversation. Il y a quelques jours, elle a profité du fait qu'il était ivre pour lui faire déblatérer tout un tas d'informations utiles sur les comptes en banque de certaines familles, dont la tienne…

Théodore blêmit, mais fit de son mieux pour rester calme.

- C'est pas joli joli, tout ça… continua Blaise. Heureusement pour toi, je n'ai rien contre toi, et tu n'as rien que je convoite, alors tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles, je n'ébruiterais pas l'affaire. Si je te dis ça, c'est pour que tu te calmes…

- Que je me calme ?

- Oui, en réagissant comme tu l'as fait à l'instant, tu prouves que tu n'es pas au dessus de leurs discours stupides, ou plutôt, que ces discours t'énervent parce que leurs auteurs t'en on fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Je sais que tu as tout perdu et que c'est pas la joie, mais autant te dire tout de suite que si Malefoy venait à découvrir que tu es désormais plus pauvre que les Weasley, ta vie risque de vraiment devenir un enfer. Les humiliations que tu as du endurer pendant ces vacances ne seront rien en comparaison. Alors restes cool, après tout, de nous tous, c'est toi qui maîtrise le mieux ses émotions.

Théodore ne dit rien, après tout que pouvait-il bien répondre à ça ? Il se contenta donc de manger en silence, mais ne profita pas vraiment du repas, trop absorbé par ses pensées. Daphné et Blaise étaient au courant de sa situation. Certes, Daphné était sous contrôle et Blaise ne le dénoncerait pas, mais tout de même… Il y avait déjà deux personnes, rien que dans sa classe, à savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Que se passerait-il si d'autres personnes, comme McLaggen, en savaient autant et décidaient de lui mener la vie dure ?

Théodore soupira. Décidément, sa situation n'était pas reluisante. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Blaise, qui discutait avec Daphné de leurs résultats de BUSE. D'un côté, Théodore était vexé que Blaise en sache autant sur l'état des finances de la famille Nott, mais de l'autre, il lui était reconnaissant pour sa discrétion. Mais surtout, il était rassuré, car même s'il était désormais plus pauvre qu'un Weasley, Blaise ne lui avait ni tourné le dos, ni cherché à l'écraser, comme il s'y était attendu.

La relation entre les deux Serpentards était assez complexe. Ils n'étaient pas amis, au sens propre du terme, mais ils se respectaient et s'estimaient mutuellement. Mais c'était là que leur situation différait de celle de leurs camarades de maison. En effet, à Serpentard, l'estime et le respect dépendent de la pureté du sang et de la richesse d'un individu. Entre Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini, ce n'était pas le cas : ils se respectaient pour leur intelligence et leurs caractères. Aussi, lorsqu'ils discutaient, ils s'échangeaient conseils et informations utiles. Mais ils n'étaient pas amis pour autant. Ils étaient neutres l'un envers l'autre, et c'était pour cela que Blaise n'avait pas fait de commentaires aux autres sur la situation de Théodore. Ce n'était pas par altruisme, mais parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire, leur neutralité n'étant pas basée sur la peur mais sur le respect de l'autre pour ce qu'il était.

Théodore était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et quelqu'un entra en trombe. La personne en question avait déjà atteint la table des Gryffondor lorsque Théodore le reconnut : c'était Harry Potter. L'Elu était toujours vêtu à la moldue et avait le visage couvert de sang. Apparemment, Malefoy n'avait pas menti en affirmant lui avoir cassé le nez, mais de toute évidence, Potter avait réussi à quitter le train. Théodore poussa un grognement tout en se tournant vers les divers gâteaux qui avaient remplacé le plat principal.

Ce fut alors que Dumbledore se leva et salua tous les élèves. Théodore eut un mouvement de recul en voyant dans quel état se trouvait sa main. Elle était noircie, comme morte…

- C'est dégoûtant ! dit Daphné.

Elle n'était pas la seule à penser ça. En effet, toute la Grande Salle s'était soudainement agitée, chaque élève se concertant avec son voisin pour savoir ce qui avait bien pu arriver. Mais le silence revint quand Dumbledore reprit parole. Au bout de quelques instants, il présenta un nouvel enseignant, le professeur Slughorn.

Slughorn… Théodore savait bien qu'il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Il n'y avait pas fait attention dans le train, mais maintenant qu'il le voyait devant lui, il reconnut l'homme qui était si souvent venu chez lui, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Slughorn était un vieil ami de son père, et avait aussi enseigné à Poudlard, il y a bien des années. Il était réputé pour se rapprocher des élèves de bonnes familles et gagner leur confiance, il était aussi doué pour les pistonner. Le résultat était donc que de nombreux sorciers et sorcières célèbres l'étaient grâce à lui, et bien sûr, le professeur Slughorn y trouvait son compte…

Lorsque Slughorn se leva pour saluer les élèves, Théodore déglutit. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la dernière fois que Slughorn était venu chez lui. Il n'avait que cinq ans, mais avait été tellement marqué par les événements que le souvenir semblait dater de la veille. En effet, Slughorn, qui ressemblait plus à un morse qu'à un être humain, avait perdu l'équilibre dans les escaliers du manoir et s'était écrasé sur le petit garçon qui avait le malheur de se trouver derrière lui. La dernière chose dont Théodore se souvenait, s'était un postérieur déjà imposant qui devenait de plus en plus grand… Il s'était réveillé le lendemain à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste …

- … accepté de reprendre son ancien poste de maître des potions.

Théodore n'avait entendu que la moitié de la phrase, trop perdu dans les souvenirs traumatisants de son enfance. Néanmoins, ce fut suffisant pour se rendre compte qu'il y avait du changement.

- Des potions ? S'étonna Tracey à côté de lui. Il ne devrait pas plutôt prendre la défense contre les forces du mal ? A moins que…

Tracey s'était interrompu au milieu de sa phrase, comme si elle eut été traversée d'un éclair de compréhension. Théodore aussi crut comprendre ce que cela voulait dire, mais il n'en fut sûr que lorsque Dumbledore reprit parole :

- Le professeur Rogue, quant à lui, se chargera des cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Il y eut alors un tonnerre d'applaudissements en provenance de la table des Serpentards, tous acclamaient leur directeur de maison, qui avait finalement réussi à parvenir à ses fins. Théodore lui-même applaudit. Il était de nature solitaire et réservée, certes, mais la victoire de Rogue représentait aussi, de manière indirecte, la victoire des Serpentards, et cela, toute l'école l'avait compris. Ainsi donc, tandis que les Serpentards étaient euphoriques, les autres maisons semblaient sur le point de décréter un état de deuil national.

Finalement, la salle redevint calme lorsque Dumbledore aborda le sujet le plus sérieux de la soirée : le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Théodore se raidit pendant le discours du directeur sur les nouvelles mesures de sécurité et aurait bien voulu disparaître sous la table. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy et fut sidéré de le voir s'amuser avec une fourchette qu'il faisait léviter. Comment pouvait-il être aussi inconscient ? Après tout, lorsque Dumbledore parlait de « Lord Voldemort et ses partisans », ils étaient directement concernés. Leurs pères étaient des mangemorts, des mangemorts reconnus et enfermés à Azkaban, et il était de notoriété publique que eux deux, Théodore Nott et Drago Malefoy, suivraient les traces de leurs pères, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, car le Seigneur des Ténèbres viendrait bientôt les chercher…

Quelques minutes après, Dumbledore avait fini par dispenser les élèves et tous se dirigeaient vers leurs dortoirs. Les Serpentards prirent la direction des donjons, où se trouvait leur salle commune. Pendant le trajet, Théodore remarqua que Blaise lançait des regards inquiets à Malefoy.

- Zabini, il y a un problème ? demanda Théodore.

- Il est complètement fou, dit Blaise d'un air sombre. Inconscient à un point que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer…

- C'est pas nouveau, ça…

A ce moment, Blaise se tourna vers lui, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu n'es pas au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Au courant de quoi ? demanda Théodore, quelque peu inquiet par l'attitude de son camarade.

- De sa mission. Répondit Blaise.

Théodore regarda Blaise d'un air incrédule. Il ne comprenait pas ce que ce dernier essayait de lui faire comprendre.

- Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-il.

- Donc tu ne sais rien. Soupira Blaise.

- Bien sûr que je ne sais rien ! s'énerva Théodore. Expliques-moi au lieu de tourner autour du pot !

- Dans le sens où on est tous dans le même dortoir, tu as le droit de savoir. De toute façon, si Malefoy continue à être aussi discret, toute l'école finira par être au courant…

- Au courant de quoi ? s'impatienta Théodore.

Blaise regarda rapidement autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait. Théodore commença vraiment à s'inquiéter, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Blaise d'être aussi nerveux, c'était comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un ne les espionne…

- Malefoy a reçu un ordre de mission. Finit par annoncer l'héritier des Zabini. Il est en mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Quoi !

- Tu as bien entendu.

- C'est impossible ! Si c'était le cas, il devrait garder le secret, pas s'en servir pour s'en vanter !

- C'est pourtant ce qu'il a fait. J'ignore quel est le but de sa mission mais le fait est qu'elle est compromise à cause de son incompétence, et que nous nous trouvons dans une situation on ne peut plus délicate.

- Rassures-moi, Pansy n'est pas au courant ?

- Si, elle l'est.

Théodore poussa un gémissement. Déjà que Malefoy ne brillait pas pour sa discrétion, si Pansy s'en mêlait, alors la mission était d'avance un échec. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était le fait qu'ils étaient tous en danger. Malefoy n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte que s'il échouait, il le payerait de sa vie. Aussi, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres découvrait que d'autres personnes étaient au courant de cette mission, alors qu'elles n'auraient jamais dû en entendre parler, alors ces personnes étaient sûres d'être éliminées dès la première occasion, et maintenant, Théodore était l'une de ces personnes. Pas étonnant que Blaise soit si nerveux : il avait compris la gravité de la situation. Théodore serra les poings. Peu lui importait la mission, peu lui importait Malefoy, il était déterminé à faire tout son possible pour rester en vie, et, à moins que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même ne lui donne l'ordre d'y participer, l'héritier des Nott resterait le plus loin possible de cette histoire.

- On a un autre problème. Déclara Blaise au bout d'un moment.

- Quoi ? Y a pire que ça ? demanda Théodore, désespéré.

- Oui. Potter est au courant.

Théodore s'immobilisa. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que son camarade lui disait.

- Quand il était dans notre compartiment. Précisa Blaise. S'il était là lors de la fin du voyage, alors ça veut dire qu'il a surpris notre conversation. Il ne sait pas ce que Malefoy prépare, aucun de nous ne le sait d'ailleurs, heureusement, mais il sait qu'il se passe quelque chose.

- C'est impossible. Dit Théodore, tétanisé. Si Potter dénonce Malefoy, le Seigneur des Ténèbres le saura, et il saura aussi que ce crétin n'a pas su tenir sa langue, et c'est sur nous que ça risque de retomber !

- Je vois que tu as compris la situation. Dit Blaise. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, maintenant, c'est oublier ce que nous savons à ce sujet et prier pour qu'**IL **ne sache jamais que nous étions au courant.

Théodore acquiesça, mais il n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Comment vivre normalement quand on est au bord du gouffre ? Comment oublier tout cela si Malefoy partageait leur dortoir et travaillait sur son « projet » devant eux ? L'héritier des Nott soupira, et dire qu'en prenant le train, le matin même, il croyait que les choses ne pouvaient pas empirer.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : La fierté, l'honneur et le sang

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner le lendemain matin, Théodore était épuisé et désespéré. Comme il l'avait prévu, Malefoy, avait passé la soirée à se vanter de la nouvelle mission. Il ne cessait de leur faire comprendre, par une série de sous-entendus qui auraient peut-être pu paraître subtils pour un troll, à quel point il était supérieur à tous les autres. Il se voyait comme un être exceptionnel car, à peine âgé de seize ans, il venait de se voir confiée une mission de grande envergure. Il disait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait accordé sa confiance, et que bientôt il serait honoré au-dessus de tous les autres, et bénéficierait d'une gloire éternelle…

Théodore soupira : trois heures ! Il avait entendu ça pendant trois heures ! Il en était arrivé à un point où, si la veille même il craignait pour sa vie, maintenant la seule chose qui comptait pour lui était de préserver sa santé mentale. Il avait la très nette impression que s'il devait à nouveau entendre Malefoy se vanter pendant ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, il irait se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie, une fin honorable avant qu'il ne soit lui aussi contaminé par le « syndrome de Malefoy ».

Ce fut donc d'un air las que Théodore s'assit pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Comme d'habitude, il était le premier de sa classe à s'être levé. En temps, normal, il mangeait et désertait la Grande Salle avant que ses camarades ne le rejoignent, mais cette fois-ci, comme tous les premiers jours de cours, il n'aurait pas le choix : il devrait attendre de recevoir son emploi du temps.

Après avoir fini son petit déjeuner, Théodore entendit un bruit de battements d'ailes. Il releva la tête et vit qu'une centaine de hiboux entraient dans la Grande Salle, apportant avec eux le courrier. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà arrivés, et tous ouvraient avec joie les paquets que leurs parents leur avaient envoyés. Que ce soit des friandises, des pulls, ou de simples lettres, chaque élève ou presque était servi. Théodore, bien sûr, faisait partie des rares élèves à n'avoir aucune nouvelle de leurs familles, et ce pour une bonne raison : sa seule famille était actuellement dans l'une des cellules d'Azkaban.

Néanmoins, Théodore attendait qu'un hibou vienne vers lui et, en effet, une chouette beige pâle et blanc ne tarda pas à venir vers lui.

- Salut, Artémis. Dit-il en caressant l'oiseau.

Artémis était le nom qu'il avait lui-même donné à cette chouette qui, depuis trois ans déjà, lui apportait tous les jours _La Gazette du Sorcier. _Elle ne lui appartenait pas, certes, mais il avait fini par l'adopter, en quelque sorte. Il lui prit le journal et lui offrit un bout de bacon, que l'oiseau s'empressa d'engloutir, avant de repartir.

Théodore avait beau être au bord de la ruine, il avait tout de même décidé de continuer son abonnement à _La Gazette. _En effet, il estimait que se tenir informé était une priorité. Aussi avait-il décidé de continuer à lire le journal des sorciers, même si, ces derniers temps, les nouvelles n'étaient pas des plus joyeuses. Il regarda les gros titres de la première page et grimaça.

LES MANGEMORTS ATTAQUENT UNE MAISON DE RETRAITE MOLDUE :

LE BILAN EST DE TRENTE TROIS RETRAITES TUES

A sa droite, Théodore entendit quelques élèves de sa maison ricaner. Partout ailleurs, la consternation et l'horreur étaient presque palpables.

- C'est bien fait pour ces sales moldus ! Déclara Pansy Parkinson.

- Oui. Approuva Urquhart, un élève de septième année. Il était temps que quelqu'un se décide à faire le ménage. La puanteur de cette racaille ne nous importunera plus !

A l'autre bout de la table, cependant, Théodore était à des années lumières des sarcasmes de ses camarades. Il était pâle comme la mort et avait du mal à respirer, il était de surcroît pris de la pire nausée qu'il ait jamais ressentie. Il venait de reconnaître l'une des victimes, dont les photos d'identité avaient été divulguées dans _La Gazette_ : c'était le vieil homme qu'il avait rencontré la veille, à la gare.

Théodore n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux la photo du vieil homme, dont le regard bienveillant et le sourire aimable semblaient s'adresser à lui. Le jeune sorcier était pétrifié. Il avait rencontré cet homme le matin de sa mort, il l'avait insulté alors que tout ce que le moldu voulait, c'était l'aider.

Tandis qu'il était sous le choc, une seule question vint se graver dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier : _pourquoi ?_ Quel était l'intérêt de faire ça ? En quoi une bande de vieillards pouvaient-ils constituer une menace ? Théodore fit de son mieux pour se retenir de vomir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les mangemorts commettaient des atrocités, mais pourtant, jamais l'héritier des Nott n'avait éprouvé un tel malaise. Il ignorait ce qui en était la cause : le fait que cet acte soit un déshonneur, une honte pour tous les sorciers, ou le fait qu'il ait rencontré l'une des victimes.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres Serpentards, qui semblaient satisfaits. Pire encore, ils en étaient fiers. Théodore sentit sa nausée empirer. Comment pouvait-on être fier de ça ? C'était un déshonneur ! Ils étaient des sorciers sang pur, ils étaient l'élite, ils étaient supérieurs aux autres, alors comment pouvaient-ils s'abaisser à commettre de tels actes ?

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était le fait que Théodore savait pertinemment que, si son père avait encore été en liberté, il aurait participé à ce massacre, et s'en serait même vanté. L'héritier des Nott sentit alors sa vision devenir floue, tandis que sa nausée semblait atteindre son paroxysme.

- Monsieur Nott ?

Malgré lui, Théodore releva la tête pour faire face à celui qui lui avait adressé la parole. C'était le professeur Rogue, qui l'observait attentivement.

- Vous sentez-vous bien, Mr Nott ? demanda le professeur.

- Pas vraiment, Monsieur. Répondit Théodore. Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie...

- Nous vérifierons d'abord votre emploi du temps, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients. Coupa Rogue d'un ton glacial.

Théodore acquiesça d'un signe de tête, faisant de son mieux pour supporter son malaise.

- Alors voyons voir ça… dit le professeur en fouillant dans la liste d'emplois du temps qu'il avait dans les mains. Théodore Nott… Résultats brillants dans toutes les matières… Vous continuez les potions, la défense contre les forces du mal, les sortilèges, la métamorphose, l'histoire de la magie, l'étude des runes anciennes et l'arithmancie. C'est bien cela ?

Théodore approuva d'un nouveau signe de tête, bien qu'il n'ait pas compris la moitié de ce que son directeur de maison lui disait.

- Ma foi c'est très bien, continua Rogue, c'est une formation généraliste. Dommage pour la botanique, vous auriez dû continuer, je pense… Mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait… C'est un emploi du temps très chargé que vous avez, vous êtes sûr de ne vouloir supprimer aucune de ces matières ?

- J'en suis sûr, Monsieur. Répondit Théodore d'une voix tremblante.

Rogue l'observa quelques instants, comme s'il réservait son jugement sur son élève.

- Si jamais vous changez d'avis, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Venez me voir dans mon bureau.

- Oui, Monsieur. Merci beaucoup.

- Maintenant, allez demander à Madame Pomfresh de vous remettre sur pied.

Sur ce, il tendit à Théodore son nouvel emploi du temps. Le jeune sorcier se précipita alors loin de la Grande Salle, écoeuré par les remarques de ses camarades au sujet de l'attaque de la maison de retraite. Tous semblaient trouver cela divertissant… Cependant, l'héritier des Nott ne se dirigea pas vers l'infirmerie, mais vers le Parc. Madame Pomfresh n'aurait pas de remède pour lui. Tout ce qui lui fallait, c'était de l'air, il lui fallait respirer de l'air frais et remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Lorsqu'il arriva au Parc, Théodore s'appuya contre un arbre. Tentant de reprendre son souffle, il tourna son regard vers le ciel. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette indifférence des Serpentards vis-à-vis de cet événement. Même leur professeur n'y accordait pas d'importance. Théodore sentit un sentiment étrange l'envahir, un malaise indescriptible. Il éprouvait de la pitié envers des moldus, de la révolte vis-à-vis de cet acte qui, selon lui, n'était pas digne de sorciers… Est-ce que cela faisait de lui un traître ? Est-ce que cela suffisait à faire de lui un traître à son sang ?

Théodore était désespéré. Il était fier de ses origines, il voulait honorer ses ancêtres et être digne d'eux. Mais comment être à la hauteur ? Est-ce que sa vision du monde, de l'honneur, n'était qu'une illusion ? Est-ce que l'honneur, c'était _ça _? Est-ce que l'honneur c'était ce qu'il venait de voir ? Est-ce que le fait de ne pas comprendre cet acte faisait de lui un _traître_ à son propre sang. ?

N'y tenant plus, Théodore se laissa glisser à terre. Il ferma les yeux, tentant d'oublier sa nausée. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit un bruit tout proche, et releva la tête. Il eut un mouvement de recul en se trouvant nez à nez avec un gigantesque Sombral. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un moment qu'il reconnut l'animal. C'était le Sombral à la cicatrice, qu'il avait rencontré la veille.

La créature s'approcha et s'étendit sur le sol, à côté du jeune homme, posant sa tête massive sur ses genoux. Théodore soupira. Presque machinalement, il se mit à caresser l'animal et, étrangement, cela lui fit oublier ses angoisses et ses doutes, tout du moins de manière temporaire…


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : Une rencontre forcée

Théodore soupira, accablé par la liste de devoirs qu'il avait. Le professeur Rogue avait raison, le jeune Serpentard avait été trop ambitieux dans ses projets. Ce fut donc d'un air résigné que Théodore se pencha sur sa version de runes anciennes, tout en mangeant son dessert. Il était à peine midi, c'était encore le premier jour de cours, et l'héritier des Nott désespérait déjà : en runes, il lui fallait faire une gigantesque dissertation, deux versions, et lire trois textes anciens, ce qu'il avait déjà fait pendant la récréation. En défense contre les forces du mal, Rogue avait fait fort : deux dissertations, l'une sur la manière dont il fallait s'y prendre pour lancer un sortilège informulé, en prenant appui sur les grand théoriciens en la matière, et une autre sur les travaux de Geoffrey Demordencre, qui avait publié environ une demi-douzaine de livres sur le sujet… En plus, le professeur Vector, en arithmancie, leur avait donné plusieurs exercices à faire, plus une recherche.

Néanmoins, il y avait quelque chose qui agaçait encore plus Théodore : dans sa classe, il était le seul à avoir une telle charge de travail. La plupart des autres Serpentards avaient en effet négligé les options telles que l'arithmancie, les runes anciennes, les soins aux créatures magiques, etc… La seule à avoir continué l'arithmancie était Tracey, mais elle avait prit la divination à la place des runes anciennes. Mais, dans tous les cas, la situation était la même : tandis que Théodore avait passé une matinée infernale, Malefoy et les autres avaient profité du temps libre dans la salle commune. Et encore, il était à peine midi. Après le repas, tous, y compris Tracey, iraient à la salle commune pour se reposer ou prendre de l'avance dans leurs devoirs tandis que lui irait en histoire de la magie. Il ne rencontrerait ses camarades de classe qu'après, lors de leur double cours de potions.

Théodore soupira à nouveau. Il avait du mal à croire que, le matin même, il avait fait un malaise et était resté près d'un quart d'heure avec un Sombral. Les événements exposés dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_ lui paraissaient bien loin, maintenant. Le jeune sorcier repensa à ce que lui avait dit son directeur de maison le matin même : « Si jamais vous changez d'avis, venez me voir dans mon bureau ». Théodore secoua vivement la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Il était un Serpentard, après tout, il était par nature ambitieux et déterminé, et de surcroît il était bon élève et doué en magie. Il sourit en se rappelant du cours de défense contre les forces du mal. En une demi heure, il avait réussi à lancer un sortilège informulé. Il était donc, avec Hermione Granger, l'un des rares à avoir réussi un tel exploit. Bien sûr, son orgueil souffrait du fait que Granger, une sang-de-bourbe, ait réussi au bout d'à peine dix minutes, mais il restait tout de même l'un des meilleurs élèves de son année, et sans conteste le meilleur de sa maison.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de manger, Théodore était finalement arrivé à la conclusion qu'il continuerait toutes les matières qu'il avait choisi. Il rangea ses affaires et se leva pour se rendre en cours d'histoire de la magie, tout en se demandant quelle stratégie adopter pour finir tous ses devoirs dans les temps sans tomber malade.

- Hé, Nott ! Dis bonjour à Binns de notre part ! lui cria Malefoy.

Théodore ne répondit pas et continua sa route. Une fois arrivé devant la salle de classe, il s'assit par terre et se remit dans sa version de runes. Une partie de lui se demandait vaguement comment il devrait s'y prendre pour rattraper les cours d'histoire et de runes si jamais il tombait malade. En effet, il n'y avait aucun autre Serpentard dans ces cours, et aucun autre élève ne viendrait en aide à un fils de mangemort…

Au bout d'un moment, la clocha sonna, annonçant le début des cours, et d'autres élèves arrivèrent devant la salle. Ils seraient six au total : trois Serdaigles du nom de Michael Corner, Lisa Turpin et Padma Patil, deux Poufsouffles qu'il reconnut comme étant Hannah Abbot et Justin Finch-Fletchley, et bien sûr, le seul et unique représentant des Serpentards, lui-même. Seul aspect positif, il n'y avait aucun Gryffondor. Les cours seraient donc plus supportables, car les Serdaigles étaient des intellectuels qui avaient soif d'apprendre et les Poufsouffles étaient réputés pour travailler dur, aucun des deux groupes ne risquait de perturber le cours, et Théodore serait tranquille.

Binns traversa la porte, en bon fantôme qu'il était, et invita les élèves à rentrer d'un geste las. Une fois à l'intérieur, Théodore ne fut pas surpris de voir les autres élèves se regrouper pour s'asseoir le plus loin possible de lui. Il s'assit donc seul et sortit sa plume et un rouleau de parchemin, prêt à prendre des notes.

- Avant toute chose, dit le professeur Binns, je me dois de vous annoncer que cette année sera très différente des autres. En effet, vous entrez au niveau ASPIC, il vous faudra donc travailler plus qu'avant, mais il y aura un changement de taille sur la forme d'évaluation.

Théodore fronça les sourcils, se demandant de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Les autres élèves semblaient aussi décontenancés que lui.

- Cette année, en plus des examens de routine, il vous faudra faire une recherche très précise sur un des sujets proposés. On peut dire que c'est une sorte de thèse. Vous devez savoir qu'en histoire de la magie, on présente l'ASPIC en deux fois. L'année prochaine, vous aurez un examen écrit qui se déroulera comme les BUSE, mais cette année aussi, vous aurez une épreuve…

Cette phrase causa du remue ménage dans la classe. Les élèves avaient du mal à admettre le fait qu'à la fin de l'année, ils auraient un examen du niveau ASPIC.

- Comment se fait-il qu'on n'en aie pas été informé avant ? demanda Lisa Turpin à Padma Patil.

- Cette épreuve, continua le professeur en haussant la voix pour regagner l'attention des élèves, sera une épreuve orale. Vous devrez faire un exposé face à une commission. Inutile de vous préciser que cela n'aura rien à voir avec tout ce que vous avez fait jusqu'à présent. Ce sera un travail beaucoup plus complexe, et vous devrez maîtriser parfaitement votre sujet. Autre chose importante, cet exposé sera fait en binômes.

Théodore eut l'impression qu'il recevait un couteau dans le cœur. En binôme ? Il était hors de question que sa note finale dépende de quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait toujours travaillé seul et avait toujours réussi seul. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela change. Le Serpentard attendit donc, bien décidé à aller voir le professeur à la fin du cours et lui exposer son point de vue. Un coup d'œil vers la droite lui informa que les autres élèves, en revanche, étaient ravis. Théodore eut un sourire mauvais. Ils étaient donc si nuls qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se débrouiller seuls ?

- Cependant, dit Binns, je dois vous annoncer que le choix des binômes a été fait pendant les vacances d'été, au Ministère, dans un tirage au sort impartial. Votre partenaire a donc déjà été choisi pour vous, il est inutile d'essayer de changer les choses…

Cette remarque refroidit les élèves, qui paraissaient désormais inquiets. Certains semblaient attristés mais d'autres lançaient des regards méfiants à Théodore. _« Rassurez-vous, moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de faire équipe avec vous ! »_ pensa-t-il avec morgue.

- Je vais donc vous annoncer les binômes choisis : Miss Turpin et Miss Abbot, Miss Patil et Mr Corner, et finalement Mr Finch-Fletchley et Mr Nott.

- Quoi !

Théodore n'avait pu cacher ni sa surprise, ni sa révolte. Comment avait-on pu le mettre avec un sang-de-bourbe ?

- Ce serait plutôt à Justin de se plaindre… marmonna Corner.

Théodore se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir, avant de s'adresser directement au professeur :

- Monsieur, excusez-moi, est-ce que c'est possible de travailler seul ?

- Les exposés et le travail en groupe sont imposés. coupa Binns. Iriez-vous à l'encontre des normes d'examen, Mr Nott ?

- Non, bien sûr que non mais…

- Alors dans ce cas vous n'avez rien à dire. Maintenant, je demande à tous les élèves de s'asseoir auprès de leur partenaire.

Théodore se rassit, serrant les poings, tandis que les autres élèves changeaient de place. Au bout d'un moment, Justin arriva et s'assis aux côtés de Théodore. Le Poufsouffle lui adressa un sourire timide auquel Théodore répondit par un regard empli de haine. Tous d'eux restèrent donc silencieux, tandis que le professeur était à la recherche de sa liste d'exposés.

Théodore fulminait. Jamais il ne s'était senti si humilié. Déjà qu'avoir à travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre lui paraissait une idée détestable, le fait d'avoir à travailler avec un fils de moldus était intenable. Théodore se rappela qu'au cours de leur deuxième année à Poudlard, le Basilic de la Chambre des Secrets avait pétrifié Finch-Fletchley. Le Serpentard serra les dents, il aurait souhaité que le monstre aie tué le Poufsouffle ne serait-ce que pour lui épargner le fait d'avoir à travailler avec lui.

Théodore jeta un bref coup d'oeil au garçon à coté de lui. Il était de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux bouclés dont la couleur oscillait entre le blond et le châtain clair, et des yeux couleur miel. Le Serpentard constata que son nouveau « partenaire » avait l'air particulièrement nerveux. Théodore pensa avec ironie qu'après tout, c'était un Poufsouffle, et que comme tous les membres de sa maison, c'était un cancre. D'un côté, cela voulait dire qu'il ne poserait pas de problème et qu'il n'y aurait pas vraiment de conflit, mais de l'autre, cela voulait dire qu'il risquait fort d'être d'une maladresse et d'une nullité sans égal, et de compromettre le résultat de l'exposé. Finalement, le professeur Binns retrouva sa liste et demanda aux élèves de lever la main lorsqu'un exposé les intéressait.

- Bon, dit-il, qui veut prendre l'évolution des balais volants, de leur apparition jusqu'à nos jours, et les conséquences sur la société ?

Un nombre incroyable de mains se leva. Il faut dire que tout sorcier qui se respecte aimait le Quidditch, Théodore lui même affectionnait tout particulièrement ce sport, mais de là à travailler sur ça pendant toute une année… Il remarqua donc que toute la classe avait levé la main et que seuls Justin et lui-même étaient restés stoïques en entendant le titre de l'exposé.

Après de nombreuses discussions, il fut décidé qu'Abbot et Turpin s'en chargeraient.

- Bon, continua le professeur, maintenant, c'est un sujet plus complexe : le règne de terreur du mage noir Voron Karmazov en Europe de l'Est, ainsi que ses répercussions sur le monde sorcier, les changements dans la stratégie des mages noirs suivants, et aussi dans les techniques des Aurors pour combattre ce nouveau style d'organisation.

Aussitôt, Théodore leva la main et, à sa grande surprise, Justin avait fait la même chose. Dans le sens où personne d'autre n'osa s'attaquer à un tel sujet, il leur fut tout de suite attribué.

- Non mais t'es malade ? demanda Abbot à Finch-Fletchley. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de prendre un sujet pareil ?

- Je trouve que ça peut être très utile, répondit le garçon, ces événements sont liés à toute l'histoire de la sorcellerie. Et si l'on y fait attention, on peut remarquer des points communs entre tous les mages noirs qui ont suivi Karmazov. En plus, c'est aussi lié à la politique du Ministère. Tout le code des Aurors est basé sur ça, sur comment combattre le fanatisme…

Tandis que Patil et Corner héritèrent, sans grand enthousiasme, de l'évolution des banques sorcières, Théodore dut reconnaître que Finch-Fletchley n'était peut-être pas si nul qu'on aurait pu le croire au premier abord. Au contraire, le Poufsouffle semblait maîtriser la matière et avoir du bon sens. Il avait raison, le mage noir Karmazov avait été le premier à réunir sous ses ordres des fanatiques dévoués, et aussi le premier à se constituer une armée digne d'inquiéter le Ministère. C'était à partir de là que le système des Aurors s'était organisé, et était devenu proche de celui de l'heure actuelle, avec une hiérarchie, des missions spécifiques et des stratégies diverses.

Finch-Fletchley avait raison, cet exposé était utile, et aussi d'actualité, même s'il était plus compliqué. Cela leur permettrait de mieux comprendre la situation actuelle et, pour Théodore, cela lui donnerait une idée du monde dans lequel il ne tarderait pas à pénétrer. Après tout, si Malefoy était déjà sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors cela signifierait que lui, Théodore Nott, était le prochain sur la liste. Connaître les techniques des Aurors et qu'elles étaient les erreurs des précédents mages noirs lui permettraient peut-être de survivre à cette guerre, même s'il aurait de loin préféré ne pas avoir à y participer…

Finalement, après une heure au cours de laquelle le professeur Binns lut ses notes sur le Xème siècle, la cloche annonça la fin du cours, et tous les élèves quittèrent la salle. Justin s'était empressé de rejoindre Hannah Abbot, mais il fut rattrapé par Théodore :

- Hé, Finch-Fletchley !

Le Poufsouffle se retourna, surpris.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est pour l'exposé, répondit Théodore, on s'y met tout de suite. Rejoins-moi samedi à treize heures précises dans la bibliothèque, on fera pareil pendant le reste de l'année.

- Quoi ? Le samedi après-midi ? s'étonna Justin.

- Ca te pose un problème ?

- Hé, je sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'ai une vie à côté des cours !

Théodore haussa les sourcils, il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction de la part d'un Poufsouffle…

- Samedi à treize heures, répéta-t-il, et ne sois pas en retard.

- Mais tu ne peux pas décider de ça tout seul, il faut qu'on décide ensemble, qu'on consulte notre emploi du temps… Hé, attends !

Mais Théodore n'attendit pas, il était parti sans faire attention à ce que lui disait son nouveau partenaire. Il n'avait pas l'intention de discuter avec un sang-de-bourbe, et de toute façon, c'était inutile, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment ils auraient pu trouver des heures de temps libres en commun dans leurs emplois du temps, sans compter le fait qu'ils ne seraient pas efficaces. Le meilleur moyen d'être performants, c'était d'y passer une après-midi par semaine.

Théodore soupira, il n'avait vraiment pas de chance… D'un air las, il se rendit alors en cours de potions, priant pour que Slughorn ne lui tombe pas dessus une deuxième fois…


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : Des chaudrons pleins de surprises

Lorsque Théodore arriva devant la classe de potions, il vit que trois autres Serpentards seulement continuaient cette matière : Blaise Zabini, Daphné Greengrass et Drago Malefoy. Théodore savait depuis le début que Crabbe et Goyle n'auraient certainement pas le niveau nécessaire, mais il avait tout de même espéré que Tracey continue elle aussi. Il y avait aussi quatre Serdaigles, et un seul Poufsouffle, Ernie Macmillan. Rien que de voir l'emblème de la maison de la loyauté, Théodore en eut la nausée.

- Ben alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Nott ? Tu regrettes déjà de continuer l'histoire de la magie ?

Théodore lança un regard noir à Malefoy, qui semblait ravi de voir que son interlocuteur faisait une tête de maniaco-dépressif.

- Ce n'est pas la matière, mais la méthode d'évaluation. Répondit-il.

- Tu t'inquiètes tant que ça pour tes notes ? le nargua Malefoy.

- Il faut faire un exposé, rétorqua Théodore, et Binns n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de mettre avec Finch-Fletchley, un Poufsouffle sang-de-bourbe !

Cette remarque lui coûta un regard haineux de la part de Macmillan, mais il n'en eut cure.

- Avec un sang-de-bourbe ? S'indigna Daphné. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Tu aurais du te plaindre !

- C'est ce que j'ai fait !

- Et ça n'a rien changé ? demanda Blaise.

- Rien.

- Et bien, dit Daphné avec un sourire mauvais, ça doit vouloir dire que Binns ne te prend plus vraiment au sérieux. On dirait que ta famille n'a plus vraiment d'influence…

- C'est vrai, ajouta Malefoy, si c'était arrivé à **moi**, je me serais plaint au Ministère immédiatement.

Théodore pensa avec colère que, s'il avait ne serait-ce que la moitié de la fortune de Malefoy, il se serait sans doute permis un tel caprice. Malheureusement, s'il faisait cela dans sa situation actuelle, le Ministère riposterait en lui prenant sa maison.

- Alors, si j'ai bien compris, tu vas devoir travailler pendant toute une année avec un sang-de-bourbe ? demanda Blaise, qui semblait le plaindre.

- Oui. Je devrais passer tous mes samedis après-midi à travailler avec _ça._

Sur ce, il s'appuya contre le mur et se tut, faisant comprendre par là à ses camarades que le sujet était clos. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de ça, surtout que Malefoy et Daphné semblaient se réjouir de la situation. Théodore serra les poings, il s'était rarement senti aussi ridicule. Il était humilié, et d'ici le dîner, tous les Serpentards ne parleraient que de ça. Théodore jeta un coup d'œil à Blaise, mais il n'en fut que de plus mauvaise humeur. En effet, son camarade semblait partagé entre la compassion et l'amusement, comme s'il se demandait comment l'héritier des Nott allait se sortir de ce pétrin.

Théodore était donc occupé à broyer du noir et à imaginer toutes sortes de morts douloureuses pour les Poufsouffles, les sang-de-bourbe, et aussi pour les Serpentards qui oseraient se moquer de lui, lorsque Potter et ses amis arrivèrent. Le Serpentard en fut surpris. Que Granger continue les potions était normal, d'ailleurs il se serait presque inquiété si elle n'avait pas continué la matière, car en règle générale, quand même Granger décidait de ne plus suivre un cours, c'était mauvais signe… Cependant, si la présence de Granger était justifiée, rien ne pouvait expliquer le fait que Potter et Weasley soient là eux aussi. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas avoir obtenu un Optimal en potions.

A cet instant, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit et Slughorn en sortit, ressemblant plus que jamais à un morse. Il se jeta, au sens propre du terme, sur Blaise et Potter, et Théodore ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé de ne pas faire partie du « club de Slug », tandis que le Gryffondor et le Serpentard tentaient désespérément de respirer. Lorsque le professeur consentit à les relâcher, ils avaient le teint légèrement verdâtre.

Le club de Slug… Théodore se demanda pendant un instant si le fait d'être l'un des favoris de Slughorn n'avait pas permis à Potter de continuer la matière, mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas la présence de Weasley. Ne parvenant pas à élucider ce mystère, il se tourna vers Malefoy, qui de toute évidence n'appréciait pas vraiment le traitement de faveur dont bénéficiaient Blaise et Potter.

- Comment ça se fait que Potter et Weasley soient là ? demanda Théodore. Ils ont été pistonnés ou quoi ?

- Pas vraiment… répondit Malefoy en lançant un regard noir au trio de Gryffondors, en fait Slughorn accepte aussi les élèves qui ont eu Effort Exceptionnel…

- Il n'est pas aussi sélectif que Rogue, à ce que je vois…

- Pas vraiment, non. Mais l'avoir à la bonne peut toujours être utile…

Néanmoins, Théodore sentit une pointe d'amertume dans la voix de Malefoy, et il savait pourquoi. Si leurs pères n'avaient pas été envoyés à Azkaban, ils compteraient tous deux parmi les favoris du professeur. Théodore savait que réussir à se faire accepter par Slughorn leur serait très difficile, mais il n'en avait cure. Il ne voulait pas être l'un des chouchous du morse, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que le professeur soit équitable dans ses notes, et qu'il ne les rabaisse pas à cause de leurs pères.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le cachot, Théodore et les autres Serpentards s'assirent à la même table. Après tout, pourquoi se mélanger aux autres quand on n'y est pas obligé ? Tandis qu'il sortait ses affaires, Théodore jeta un coup d'œil au chaudron en face d'eux, du Veritaserum.

- Monsieur ?

Théodore leva la tête en entendant Potter appeler leur professeur, et constata que ni Potter, ni Weasley n'avaient leur matériel. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir Slughorn, tout sourire, chercher des livres dans une armoire pour les leur prêter. Apparemment, Slughorn était prêt à tout pour l'Elu. Théodore pensa avec morgue que, si Rogue avait été là, les choses ne se seraient jamais passées de cette manière.

Il fut toutefois tiré de ses pensées quand Slughorn commença son cours et demanda quelle était la potion qui se trouvait devant la table des Serpentards. Théodore eut le réflexe de lever la main, mais Granger fut la plus rapide, et personne ne le remarqua. Bien sûr, elle donna la réponse correcte, tout en précisant quelles étaient les caractéristiques de la potion. Elle en fit de même les deux fois suivantes, identifiant avec succès le Polynectar et l'Amortentia. Elle sembla s'emballer tandis qu'elle expliquait les caractéristiques et la fonction de la dernière potion. De toute évidence, après cinq années au cours desquelles elle n'avait pu déballer son savoir en potions, elle se rattrapait… Au bout d'un moment, Slughorn lui demanda quel était son nom, et sursauta lorsqu'elle se présenta.

- Granger ? s'exclama-t-il. Granger ? Seriez-vous parente d'Hector Daworth-Granger, fondateur de la Très Extraordinaire Société des potionnistes ?

Tandis que Granger expliquait à Slughorn qu'elle était d'origine moldue, Malefoy se pencha vers Théodore et lui chuchota :

- S'il croit que cette sang-de-bourbe est la parente d'un sorcier célèbre, alors ça veut dire qu'il a vraiment perdu la boule. N'empêche, pour inviter Londubat aussi, faut le faire…

Théodore ricana. Il avait entendu dire que, dans le Poudlard Express, Slughorn avait invité Londubat dans son wagon. Le Serpentard se demanda vaguement quel talent Londubat pouvait avoir pour que Slughorn le remarque, à part, bien sûr, un don indéniable pour semer la désolation dès qu'il s'approchait d'un chaudron ou d'une baguette magique. Et ça se prétendait de sang-pur…

Lorsque, moins d'une minute plus tard, Slughorn donna vingt points à Gryffondor, Théodore se demanda si c'était parce que Granger avait donné des bonnes réponses, ou parce qu'elle était une amie de Potter. L'héritier des Nott n'accorda pas trop d'importance à cela, même s'il n'appréciait pas le fait qu'une sang-de-bourbe gagne autant de points. Malefoy, en revanche, semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il était clair qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer.

Slughorn se mit alors à expliquer les effets de l'Amortentia. Théodore ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque le professeur leur annonça que cette potion était la plus dangereuse de toutes celles se trouvant dans la classe. Le jeune Serpentard était on ne peut plus sceptique face à cette affirmation, et ce pour la simple raison qu'il ne croyait pas en l'amour. Ce n'était qu'une attirance physique, rien de plus, pas besoin d'en faire un plat. Pour lui, l'amour et l'amitié étaient des illusions créées par des hommes faibles incapables de supporter la solitude. Ce n'était pas réel, et lorsque qu'un danger était proche, l'amitié et l'amour n'existaient plus, seul l'instinct de survie comptait. Le seul moyen de ne pas se laisser berner par de telles illusions était d'accepter la solitude, et cela, Théodore l'avait fait il y a des années, lorsque sa mère était morte. Son père n'avait pas versé une seule larme et la vie avait continué son cours normal, et Théodore s'était fait à l'idée que mieux valait rester seul plutôt que de se tromper soi même. Pour lui, quelqu'un d'intelligent n'avait rien à craindre de l'Amortentia, car après tout, le désir n'existe que tant qu'il n'est pas assouvi…

Finalement, Slughorn finit par leur présenter la dernière potion, Felix Felicis. Théodore eut du mal à rester stoïque en apprenant que cette potion n'était autre que de la chance liquide. A coté de lui, Malefoy aussi paraissait très intéressé. Lorsque Slughorn annonça à toute la classe qu'il offrirait comme récompense un flacon de Felix Felicis à celui ou celle qui réussirait à réaliser le philtre de MortVivante, la salle devint soudain plus silencieuse qu'à l'ordinaire.

Théodore se jeta sur son matériel, bien décidé à gagner le flacon. Cette fois, il ne laisserait pas Granger le surpasser. Une journée de chance… Cela pourrait lui être très utile. Peut-être pourrait-il récupérer sa fortune, ou alors réussir à payer ses dettes sans perdre le manoir, ou alors devrait-il garder la potion pour le jour où il devrait obéir aux ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour la première fois... Cette pensée le rendit nerveux, et il remarqua qu'à côté de lui, Malefoy paressait très décidé à remporter cette récompense. Théodore grimaça, il ignorait quelle était la mission de Malefoy, mais il était sûr que ça ne devait pas être quelque chose de simple ou sans danger.

Mais le philtre de MortVivante était particulièrement dur à réaliser, et Théodore se rendit bien vite compte que s'il voulait réussir, il devrait se surpasser et faire mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il entendit vaguement Malefoy essayer d'amadouer Slughorn pour être dans ses bonnes grâces, mais n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, trop absorbé par son travail.

Lorsque le temps fut écoulé, Théodore constata avec déception que, malgré tous ses efforts, sa potion n'était pas parfaite. Elle était rose vif, au lieu d'être rose pâle, comme l'indiquait le manuel. Il fut cependant rassuré en voyant que, à la table des Gryffondor, Granger avait une potion violette. Théodore en conclut qu'ils devaient être à peu près ex aequo. Peut-être que le maître des potions leur donnerait une récompense à chacun ?

Slughorn se mit à examiner les résultats de ses élèves. Il sembla satisfait de la potion de Théodore, mais ne dit rien et le Serpentard comprit que le professeur voulait être sûr que personne ne l'avait surpassé. De toute évidence, il répugnait à donner de la chance liquide à un futur mangemort. Lorsque Slughorn passa par la table des Gryffondor, Théodore retint son souffle, et il soupira de désarroi lorsque le professeur annonça d'un air triomphal :

- Le vainqueur incontestable !

Théodore fut néanmoins surpris en attendant ces mots. « _Le vainqueur_ » ? Il leva la tête pour observer les Gryffondor, et faillit tomber à la renverse en voyant que « le vainqueur incontestable » n'était autre que Potter. Le Serpentard n'arrivait pas à le croire, et il n'était pas le seul, même Granger semblait stupéfaite. Théodore pensa à un moment à du favoritisme, avant de constater que la potion de Potter était parfaite, ou du moins semblait l'être. Comment était-ce possible ? Le Gryffondor n'avait jamais manifesté aucun talent pour les potions !

A ces côtés, Théodore remarqua que Malefoy fulminait, au sens propre du terme. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Théodore et les autres Serpentards se levèrent et quittèrent le cours sans même attendre que Slughorn ne donne le flacon de Felix Felicis à Potter. L'héritier des Nott grimaça, cette journée était sans aucun doute la journée des mauvaises surprises.


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : Premier samedi

La première semaine de cours passa très rapidement, et Théodore était surchargé de travail. Il avait une quantité énorme de devoirs, et passait la majeure partie de son temps à la bibliothèque, ce qui avait tout de même comme avantage celui de lui épargner les vantardises de Malefoy… Néanmoins, l'héritier des Nott était épuisé, et aurait de loin préféré pouvoir passer son temps libre à se reposer dans la salle commune des Serpentards ou à se promener dans le parc, plutôt qu'à travailler comme un elfe de maison.

En temps normal, l'arrivée du week-end aurait donc été perçue comme une bénédiction, un moyen de se détendre, mais cette fois-ci, Théodore était de plus mauvaise humeur que jamais. Il allait passer son samedi après-midi à travailler avec un Poufsouffle sang-de-bourbe. _Un Poufsouffle sang-de-bourbe._ Cette phrase se répétait à l'infini dans sa tête, et il sentait sa colère augmenter à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ! se plaignit-il au repas de midi.

- Nott, si tu répètes cette phrase encore une fois, je te fais avaler cette fourchette ! Grogna Blaise en agitant sa fourchette d'un air menaçant.

- Tu peux parler, répliqua Théodore, c'est pas toi qui vas devoir passer tout ton après-midi avec… avec _ça_ !

Accompagnant la parole du geste, Théodore désigna du doigt la table des Poufsouffle, où Justin Finch-Fletchley discutait avec ses amis.

- Et le pire, c'est que ça va être comme ça tous les samedis jusqu'à la fin de l'année… gémit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Excuses-moi, intervint Blaise, mais si je me souviens bien, l'idée de travailler le samedi, ça venait de toi.

- Je sais, mais c'est le seul moyen d'être efficace, et puis au moins c'est qu'une fois par semaine…

- Ben tu vois ! s'exclama Blaise d'un ton triomphant. Il y a toujours un côté positif ! Tu sacrifies ton samedi après-midi, certes, mais au moins tu n'auras à supporter ce sang-de-bourbe qu'une seule fois par semaine !

- Désolé de te contredire, Zabini, intervint Malefoy, mais passer ne serait-ce qu'une seule minute en compagnie d'un sang-de-bourbe est suffisamment offensant pour tout sorcier qui se respecte.

- Malefoy, tu vois pas que j'essaye de lui remonter le moral ? C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça, alors sois gentil et n'aggrave pas son cas !

Tout en parlant, Blaise exposa à tous les Serpentards suffisamment proches pour admirer le spectacle, un Théodore Nott à l'état végétatif, dont la tête menaçait à tout moment de s'écraser dans son plat de choucroute.

- Bon, Nott, ça suffit maintenant, tu as cinq secondes pour redevenir le Serpentard fier de son sang et sûr de sa supériorité que tu étais !

Un grognement digne d'un homme de Neandertal fut la seule réponse qu'il put obtenir, tandis que la tête de Théodore se rapprochait dangereusement de la choucroute.

- Parfait, dans ce cas tu l'auras voulu !

Blaise se mit alors à compter, très lentement, sous les regards étonnés des autres Serpentards, qui se demandaient ce que l'héritier des Zabini allait bien pouvoir faire pour remettre Théodore dans son état normal.

- Quatre… cinq ! Excellent, ça faisait des années que je rêvais de faire ça !

Personne n'eut le temps de se demander ce qu'il rêvait de faire, car, d'un geste rapide, Blaise leva sa fourchette et la planta dans l'épaule de son voisin de table.

- AIE ! NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! TU ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE OU QUOI !

- Et voilà, ça y est ! S'exclama Blaise. Il est guéri !

Cet exploit herculéen causa moults applaudissements de la part des Serpentards tandis que le reste de l'école, qui n'avait rien remarqué avant que Théodore ne se mette à hurler, se posait des questions au sujet de la santé mentale des membres de la maison vert et argent. Ce fut donc dans un état de rage proche de celui d'un loup-garou affamé que Théodore se rendit à la bibliothèque, marmonnant toutes sortes d'insultes si horribles que la plupart des gens qu'il croisât en route s'éloignèrent de lui en lui lançant des regards outrés, quand ils n'essayaient pas de retenir leurs éclats de rires.

Une fois devant la bibliothèque, Théodore s'appuya contre le mur et attendit que son « équipier » arrive, tout en lançant des regards meurtriers à quiconque s'approcherait trop près. Contenant avec peine sa colère, Théodore jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Treize heures. Le Serpentard releva la tête et chercha le Poufsouffle du regard, mais ne le trouva pas. Treize heures et deux minutes. Et voilà, il en était sûr, ce sang-de-bourbe était incapable de lire l'heure sur une montre. Treize heures et trois minutes, et toujours pas de Poufsouffle en vue. Théodore envisagea alors le fait que _« l'autre là » _était tout simplement d'une incompétence hors norme. Treize heures et quatre minutes. _« Non mais il le fait exprès ou quoi ! ». _Théodore était sur le point de partir à sa recherche, prêt à le ramener par la peau du cou s'il le fallait, lorsqu'il fut interpellé par une voix familière.

- Hé, Nott !

Théodore se retourna, et vit Finch-Fletchley, qui arrivait vers lui en courant.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! pesta le Serpentard.

- Désolé pour le retard, c'est juste que…

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Tu t'en fous peut-être de passer tes ASPIC, mais pas moi !

Cette remarque semblât piquer au vif le Poufsouffle, qui lui lança un regard noir.

- Une minute, dit-il, si tu crois être le seul à vouloir réussir tes examens, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Et autant te le dire tout de suite : je n'ai pas l'intention de me planter uniquement parce que mon partenaire pour l'exposé est un crétin fini !

- Un crétin, moi ? railla Théodore. Non mais tu t'es déjà regardé dans un miroir ? Et pour ce qui est de te planter, rassures toi, tu n'auras pas besoin de mon aide pour ça, tu y arrivera très bien tout seul… en arrivant en retard à l'examen !

- Quoi ! Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Je te signale que je ne suis en retard que de quatre minutes, **quatre minutes **!

Justin prit bien soin de mettre l'accent sur ces mots, et alla même jusqu'à agiter violemment sa montre sous le nez de son interlocuteur.

- Peut-être, répondit celui-ci, mais tu es quand même en retard.

Sur ce, il lui tourna le dos et rentra dans la bibliothèque.Le Poufsouffle sembla pris au dépourvu par cette manœuvre, mais finit tout de même par le suivre. Une fois arrivés à une table située à proximité du rayon d'histoire, Théodore sortit ses affaires de son sac, tout en prenant bien le soin d'ignorer les regards meurtriers de son camarade. Une fois l'opération terminée, le Serpentard tendit à son compagnon de fortune trois rouleaux de parchemin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Justin en jetant un coup d'œil aux notes de Théodore.

- Tout ce que j'ai pu rassembler au sujet de la vie de Voron Karmazov. C'est une biographie banale, il n'y a que le strict nécessaire.

- Tu as déjà commencé la recherche ? s'étonna Justin.

- Bien sûr. Pas toi ? demanda Théodore en haussant les sourcils.

Le silence qui suivit cette question fut une réponse on ne peut plus explicite. Un sourire mauvais apparut alors sur les lèvres de Théodore. Il était tellement énervé par la situation qu'il était prêt à sauter sur n'importe quelle occasion de se défouler.

- Oh ! Je vois, les gentils petits Poufsouffles semblent incapables de faire leurs devoirs tous seuls ? Pourtant, c'est censé être la maison du travail acharné, non ?

- Je suis désolé. dit Justin.

Il semblait sincère, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour calmer Théodore.

- Tu es désolé, tu es désolé… C'est facile d'être désolé. Même moi je suis désolé d'avoir à travailler avec un crétin pareil !

- Oh la ! On se calme ! répliqua Justin, sur les nerfs. Tu ne m'as jamais dit qu'on devait déjà commencer la recherche ! Je croyais qu'aujourd'hui on se partagerait le travail.

- Oh oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ! s'exclama Théodore d'un air ironique. Les gentils petits Poufsouffles sont incapables d'agir seuls, il faut toujours qu'on leur explique tout mot pour mot ! Et bien, c'est pas pour rien qu'on appelle ça la maison des cancres !

- Cancre toi-même ! Je te signale que c'est censé être un travail en groupe ! Tu ne peux pas tout décider tout seul ! On doit le faire **ensemble**.

- C'est sûr qu'en voyant ta brillante prestation d'aujourd'hui, ça me donne envie de travailler avec toi… Désolé, mais il faut bien qu'y en ait un d'entre nous qui travaille un peu, non ?

Cette phrase jeta un froid entre les deux sorciers. Tous deux se fixaient tels des chiens en faïence, chacun prêt à bondir sur l'autre. Finalement, Théodore fut celui qui brisa ce silence pesant.

- Bon, et bien il semblerait que tu m'aies fait perdre mon temps aujourd'hui… La prochaine fois, essaye de faire un minimum d'efforts…

- Une minute, interrompit Justin, est-ce que tu as des infos sur les événements précédant l'ascension de Karmazov ?

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, pour comprendre pourquoi Karmazov est devenu l'homme que nous décrivent les livres d'histoire, il faudrait peut-être qu'on en sache un peu plus sur le contexte de l'époque, non ?

Théodore ne répondit rien. Il fit de son mieux pour rester de marbre face à la remarque mais une partie de lui ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était se cogner la tête sur les étagères jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Il avait complètement oublié de travailler sur le contexte historique de l'époque, une grossière erreur qu'il n'aurait jamais commise en temps normal. _Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?_ Se demanda Théodore _Est-ce que j'ai tellement de travail que je ne suis même plus capable de réfléchir normalement ?_ De toute évidence, le Poufsouffle sembla deviner les pensées de son « collègue » car, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient, il eut un sourire radieux.

- Parfait, dans ce cas, je m'en charge ! annonça-t-il avant de disparaître dans le labyrinthe d'étagères de la bibliothèque.

Pendant un instant, Théodore hésita entre s'en aller et rester. Finalement, il opta pour la deuxième solution, curieux de voir quelle était la méthode de travail de ce Finch-Fletchley. Ce dernier revint d'ailleurs au bout de quelques minutes, les bras chargés de livres, et commença sa recherche. Pendant ce temps, Théodore entreprit de relire ses propres notes, et de vérifier si elles étaient toutes correctes. Il ne voulait pas que des légendes ou des rumeurs populaires sans fondements ne viennent compromettre la légitimité de leur travail. Cependant, cette activité ne l'occupa pas bien longtemps, et au bout d'une demi-heure, il se mit à observer le travail de son voisin.

Justin travaillait lentement, certes, mais c'était parce qu'il vérifiait à chaque fois si les données qu'il avait étaient justes. C'était un travail sérieux et honnête, une partie de Théodore fut bien contrainte de l'admettre. Mais il y avait aussi une autre partie, dont la mauvaise foi n'avait d'égal que la mauvaise humeur, et la haine des sang-de-bourbe…

- Et bien, dit-il au bout d'un instant, vous autres les Poufsouffle êtes aussi lents que des escargots. Maintenant je comprends mieux la notion de travail acharné. Ca doit être une véritable épreuve pour vous de s'adapter au rythme des autres…

- Et pour toi je suppose que ça doit être une véritable épreuve que de te taire cinq minutes. Répliqua Justin.

Théodore encaissa le coup avec difficulté, d'autant plus qu'il était de notoriété publique que lui, Théodore Nott, n'était pas particulièrement loquace. Une partie de lui, qui se voulait rationnelle, lui disait qu'il l'avait cherché, mais une autre partie, qui se disait Serpentard, lui disait qu'il était inadmissible qu'un sang-de-bourbe lui parle sur ce ton. Il se souvint alors que, avant de quitter la Grande Salle, il avait vu Justin qui discutait avec ses amis de Poufsouffle. Estimant qu'il tenait là l'argument de la victoire, Théodore repartit dans sa lancée :

- C'est bizarre que ce soit toi qui me dises ça, dans le sens où tu es toi même tellement absorbé par tes discussions avec tes amis que tu en oublies même l'heure…

Il avait dit ça d'un ton dégagé, parfaitement calme, en contemplant ses ongles d'un air nonchalant. Justin, en revanche, fut bien moins posé lorsqu'il posa sa plume et répliqua :

- Je suppose que tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis arrivé en retard ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'en avais rien à faire.

- Et bien dommage pour toi, parce que je vais te le dire : si je suis arrivé en retard, c'est parce qu'on essayait de consoler Ernie au sujet de la mort de son oncle. Il a été tué par des mangemorts il y a deux jours. Mais ça, je suppose que tu le savais déjà…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? s'énerva Théodore.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Répliqua Justin d'un ton amer.

Il y eut, à nouveau, un silence glacial. Théodore était sur le point d'exploser, il ne supportait pas qu'un sang-de-bourbe fasse une telle allusion au fait que son père soit un mangemort. Certes, l'héritier des Nott avait pris l'habitude, au bout de deux mois, mais il ne tolérerait pas qu'un fils de moldus le regarde de haut à cause de ça. Il tenta néanmoins de garder son calme.

- Et alors en quoi ça me regarde que ce type soit mort ? Ou plutôt, en quoi ça te regarde toi ?

Justin eut un mouvement de recul en entendant ces mots.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Est-ce que tu le connaissais ? Honnêtement, j'en doute… Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu hypocrite de faire semblant d'être désolé de la mort de quelqu'un ?

- Je suis désolé pour Ernie. Répliqua Justin en serrant les dents. Il en souffre beaucoup.

- Et alors, en quoi ça te regarde ? C'est pas toi qui souffre.

- Un ami digne de ce nom souffre quand ses amis sont malheureux, et il fait de son mieux pour leur venir en aide. Mais ça, je suppose que quelqu'un comme toi n'en sait pas grand-chose…

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Hein ?

Théodore était à cran, maintenant. Il avait horreur de recevoir des leçons de morale de gens qui ignoraient tout de lui, mais l'idée que ce soit un sang-de-bourbe qui lui parle sur ce ton l'agaçait encore plus.

- Est-ce que tu me connais ? Non, tu ne sais rien de moi ! Rien !

- C'est pareil pour toi, non ? Tu te permets de me critiquer sans me connaître, et maintenant que je te renvoie la monnaie de ta pièce, tu veux prendre le rôle de victime ? Franchement, je savais que les Serpentards étaient des hypocrites mesquins de première, mais à ce point, je ne m'y attendais pas !

Théodore se releva, serrant les poings.

- Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de la ramener, sang-de-bourbe, ou tes parents pourraient bien rejoindre l'oncle de Macmillan…

Théodre savait qu'il jouait sur une corde sensible, et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça. Sa colère envers Finch-Fletchley avait beau être grande, elle n'était pas suffisante, et ne le serait certainement jamais, pour qu'il désire la mort de ses parents. Cependant, il était tellement énervé que les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Il savait qu'il parlait comme son père, à la différence qu'il ne mesurait pas la portée de ses mots, et ne les pensait pas vraiment. Mais ce qui était fait était fait, et le Serpentard devrait continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Justin, lui, se releva à son tour. La lueur de colère qui brillait dans ses yeux pouvait sans aucune difficulté rivaliser avec celle de Théodore.

- Menaces les encore une fois, et je te ferais regretter d'être venu au monde…

- Qu'ils crèvent… dit Théodore d'une voix sourde, regrettant déjà ces paroles, mais ne pouvant plus reculer, car il était, et serait toujours un fils de mangemort.

Ce fut ainsi, qu'oubliant qu'ils étaient au beau milieu de la bibliothèque, les deux sorciers sortirent leurs baguettes magiques et passèrent à l'action.


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : Quand il faut tout recommencer

- Alors là, bravo, Nott ! Tu agis enfin comme un vrai Serpentard !

Théodore soupira. Cela faisait près d'une semaine que Malefoy le félicitait de s'être battu contre Finch-Fletchley à la bibliothèque, mais l'héritier des Nott n'était pas d'humeur à recevoir ce genre de compliments. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la catastrophe que leur combat avait déclenché : diverses étagères s'étaient effondrées, de nombreux livres avaient été détruits, sans compter le fait que Théodore portait encore les marques de cet affrontement. Il grimaça en massant ses côtes douloureuses. Le Poufsouffle n'y était pas allé de main morte, ses sorts de défense étaient très efficaces, et il avait parfois même réussi à renvoyer les maléfices de son adversaire qui, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ça, n'avait pu les éviter à temps. Seul aspect positif de l'aventure, Théodore n'était pas un novice en matière de duel magique, et avait réussi à mettre Justin dans un sale état lui aussi. Le résultat : ils avaient tous deux dû passer la nuit à l'infirmerie, nuit au cours de laquelle ils se lancèrent des regards meurtriers, trop épuisés pour en venir à nouveau aux mains.

Mais tout cela n'était que le début. Ils avaient par la suite été sérieusement réprimandés par leurs directeurs de maisons respectifs or, se faire réprimander par le professeur Rogue était tout sauf une partie de plaisir. Finalement, il avait été décidé qu'ils passeraient leurs périodes de temps libre à réparer les dégâts qu'ils avaient causés à la bibliothèque. Certes, leurs emplois du temps étant très différents, ils ne s'étaient jamais croisés au cours de ces corvées, mais Théodore aurait de loin préféré passer son temps libre à s'avancer dans ses devoirs. Pour finir, ils étaient tous les deux attendus le samedi soir à vingt heures précises à l'infirmerie, où ils devraient nettoyer le sol, sans baguette magique, bien sûr.

Vers huit heures moins le quart, Théodore se leva pour aller à l'infirmerie.

- Essaye de ne pas de battre une nouvelle fois avec lui, histoire d'éviter une nouvelle semaine de retenues non-stop. Le taquina Blaise en le voyant partir.

Théodore ne répondit pas à la remarque, et se dirigea lentement vers la sortie de la salle commune. Avant de sortir, il chercha Tracey du regard, mais ne la trouva pas. Contrairement aux autres Serpentards, elle ne semblait pas avoir apprécié les événements du samedi précédent, et s'était renfermée sur elle même. Théodore soupira en quittant la salle commune, décidément, les filles étaient bizarres. Certes, la mère de Tracey était une moldue, mais ce n'était pas elle que Théodore avait insulté. Il ne voyait tout simplement pas en quoi elle se sentait concernée par l'incident avec Finch-Fletchley.

Ce fut donc de mauvaise humeur qu'il se rendit à l'infirmerie. En plus, un autre problème le tracassait : l'exposé en histoire de la magie. Il était désormais sûr qu'un travail de groupe avec le Poufsouffle était impossible, et cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Ils iraient voir Binns et lui expliqueraient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer cet exposé ensemble, le triste destin d'une partie de la bibliothèque serait sans doute un argument suffisamment convainquant. Mais il y avait un autre problème, qui inquiétait Théodore au plus haut point. Il ne savait pas par où commencer sa recherche. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, pourtant, mais à chaque fois qu'il s'y mettait, il se perdait dans les détails. Il faut dire que le sujet était très complexe, et une partie de Théodore comprit pourquoi ce travail devait être fait en groupe. Néanmoins, sa fierté de Serpentard faisait qu'il préférerait se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie plutôt que de l'admettre.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'infirmerie, il constata qu'il était en avance. Il s'appuya donc sur le mur le plus proche de la porte et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention. Il leva la tête et reconnut Finch-Fletchley qui arrivait, l'air boudeur.

- Je vois, fit Théodore, maintenant on arrive à l'heure !

- Toi, tu la fermes. Rétorqua le Poufsouffle, de mauvaise humeur.

Théodore ne répondit rien, et les deux sorciers se lancèrent des regards noirs jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfresh arrive.

- Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, si vous recommencez à vous battre, c'est le directeur qui s'occupera de vous ! dit-elle d'un ton féroce.

Aucun des deux adolescents ne dit quoi que se soit. Ils avaient compris qu'en réalité, l'infirmière craignait pour l'état de son lieu de travail. Il était clair qu'elle ne voulait pas que l'infirmerie devienne un lieu de destruction et de désolation, comme c'était le cas pour la bibliothèque. Elle leur ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque, et fit apparaître deux seaux et deux brosses pour nettoyer le sol.

- Je veux que cet endroit soit impeccable lorsque je reviendrai, je veux pouvoir voir mon reflet sur le sol, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Sa seule réponse fut un signe de tête affirmatif des deux élèves.

- Bien, continua-t-elle, maintenant, donnez moi vos baguettes, et au travail !

Encore une fois, Théodore obéit silencieusement, tout comme Justin, et ils se mirent au travail. C'était plus dur que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Le sol était sale, très sale, et cette saleté refusait de partir. Le Serpentard commença à perdre patience. _Non mais c'est pas vrai !_ pensa-t-il avec hargne. _Les elfes de maison ne font pas leur travail dans ce château ? On dirait que ça n'a pas été nettoyé depuis des mois !_ Furieux, il se mit à gratter le sol de toutes ses forces avec sa brosse, obtenant ainsi un résultat à peu près convenable, mais il eut bien du mal à retenir un gémissement de désespoir en constatant la quantité de travail qui leur restait à faire.

Le temps passa, et les deux sorciers avançaient très lentement dans leur corvée. Théodore soupira en se demandant si le sol n'avait pas été soumis à un sort de saleté. Il savait que les jumeaux Weasley vendaient des produits qui rendaient la crasse très résistante, et il se demanda si, pour les punir, madame Pomfresh n'avait pas eu recours à de telles méthodes. Estimant que se lamenter ne l'aiderait à rien, il continua son travail en silence. Cependant, lorsque l'horloge sonna onze heures et qu'ils n'avaient fait que la moitié de la salle, l'héritier des Nott commença sérieusement à s'énerver.

Il fut cependant très surpris lorsque le silence fut brisé, et Finch-Fletchley s'adressa à lui.

- C'est bizarre, dit le Poufsouffle, tu ne te plains pas.

- Pardon ?

- La dernière fois que j'ai eu une retenue, j'étais avec Malefoy. Il s'est plaint toute la soirée, disant que ce genre de travail n'était bon que pour les elfes de maison et les moldus. Bien sûr, il a précisé au passage que moi, en revanche, j'étais tout à fait à ma place en nettoyant le sol. Je suis donc surpris que tu ne profites pas de la situation pour te plaindre et faire le malin.

- Je ne suis pas comme Malefoy, répondit Théodore qui préférait ne pas avoir à dire que depuis quelques temps ils s'était habitué aux tâches ménagères.

- Oui, moi aussi au début je pensais que tu étais différent des autres Serpentards, vu que je ne t'avais jamais vu rabaisser quelqu'un. Mais c'était avant samedi dernier… dit Justin d'un ton amer.

- Finch-Fletchley, si tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver…répliqua Théodore d'un ton sec.

- Tu es peut-être pressé de te battre à nouveau mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je te signale que j'ai encore les bleus de la semaine dernière !

Pour prouver ses dires, le Poufsouffle souleva ses manches et dévoila ses avants bras qui, en effet, étaient couverts d'hématomes. Ne trouvant rien à redire à cela, Théodore se remit au travail. Une nouvelle fois, Finch-Fletchley s'adressa à lui.

- Dis-moi, où est-ce que tu as appris à te battre ? C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un d'aussi rapide.

- C'est mon père qui me l'a appris.

- Oh…

« Oh » était sans doute la seule réponse à peu près convenable pour la situation. En effet, Théodore avait été formé par un mangemort, pour se battre comme un mangemort, et en devenir un lui-même. C'était clair, peut-être même trop, et le résultat fut qu'un silence particulièrement pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Théodore, mal à l'aise, ne supporta pas bien longtemps ce silence, qu'il ne tarda pas à briser.

- Et toi, demanda-t-il, ou as-tu appris à te défendre comme ça ? Ton Charme du Bouclier était assez impressionnant, je dois dire…

Etrangement, Justin sembla s'égayer en entendant ces mots.

- J'ai appris tout ça à l'AD, l'année dernière. Expliqua-t-il, et Théodore remarqua une certaine fierté dans sa voix lorsqu'il avait prononcé ce mot.

- L'AD ? répéta-t-il. C'était pas ce groupe créé par Potter pour faire des cours de défense ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Répondit Justin enthousiaste. On a appris plein de choses, le Charme du Bouclier, les Patronus…

- Les Patronus ! s'exclama Théodore. Mais c'est de la magie très avancée !

- Et oui ! Malheureusement, le mien n'a pas vraiment de forme, c'est juste un petit nuage, c'est pas vraiment impressionnant quand à côté il y a Harry qui fait apparaître un cerf…

- Alors c'est vrai ? Potter peut vraiment faire apparaître un Patronus corporel ? s'étonna le Serpentard.

Il avait déjà entendu des histoires sur Potter et les Patronus, mais jamais il n'y avait vraiment accordé de l'importance. Pour lui, il était tout simplement impossible qu'un adolescent soit capable de créer un Patronus parfait. Apparemment, il avait tort. Se laissant emporter par sa curiosité, il posa plusieurs questions au Poufsouffle au sujet de ce que Potter avait appris aux membres de l'AD l'année précédente. Etrangement, Finch-Fletchley parut très heureux d'aborder le sujet. Il était clair que l'AD avait été une de ses meilleures expériences à Poudlard, et il était fier d'en parler à quelqu'un. Ils discutèrent donc pendant plusieurs minutes et, à la façon dont Justin se comportait avec lui, le Serpentard eut même l'impression que les événements du samedi précédent n'avaient jamais eu lieu.

- C'était vraiment excellent, déclara Justin lorsqu'il lui parlait de cours sur les Patronus. Je m'en souviens très bien. Hermione elle aussi a réussi à faire un Patronus corporel : c'était une loutre, et Cho Chang a fait un cygne, je crois… Je suis trop dégoûté, le mien commençait presque à avoir une forme !

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas continué ?

- Ben, une amie de Cho Chang nous a dénoncés… répondit le Poufsouffle, soudain de moins bonne humeur. On a tous filé en vitesse, avant que la Brigade Inquisitoriale n'arrive. Après, toutes les réunions ont été annulées, et puis on avait trop de boulot pour les BUSE. Tu ne faisais pas partie de la Brigade, toi ? demanda-t-il d'un air méfiant.

- Non, répondit Théodore, j'avais bien mieux à faire. Fallait que je révise mes BUSE moi aussi.

- C'est une impression à moi ou tu ne penses qu'au travail ? C'est vrai, tu ne parles jamais d'autre chose ! T'as pas de vie à côté ?

- Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir des gentils amis fidèles avec qui s'amuser. Fit Théodore en haussant les épaules.

Etrangement, cette phrase sembla faire disparaître la bonne humeur de Finch-Fletchley, qui semblait triste, à présent.

- Des gentils amis fidèles, oui, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Mais ces derniers temps on n'est pas vraiment d'humeur à s'amuser… Surtout depuis ce qui est arrivé à Hannah hier… On ne sait même pas si elle va revenir à Poudlard… Et je t'interdis de te moquer !

- Ce n'est pas mon intention, répliqua Théodore.

Justin haussa légèrement les sourcils, il semblait sceptique à ce sujet. Bien que rien ne l'y oblige vraiment, Théodore se sentit forcé de lui donner une explication.

- C'est que… ma mère aussi est morte… Il y a eu un accident… J'avais cinq ans à l'époque.

- Oh, je suis désolé, dit Justin, et il semblait sincère.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. J'étais très jeune, je ne me souviens plus de rien.

Il y eut à nouveau un silence gênant, que le Serpentard s'empressa à nouveau de briser.

- Au fait, qu'est ce qui va se passer en histoire ? Abbot était avec Turpin, non ?

- Je crois que Lisa va devoir se mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être avec les autres Serdaigles…

Il ne mentionna pas le fait que Turpin puisse se mettre avec eux, et Théodore lui en fut reconnaissant. Après tout, ils ne formaient plus une équipe, d'ailleurs ils n'en avaient jamais formé une…

- Mais bon, tout ça c'est si Hannah ne revient pas. Continua Justin, l'air complètement déprimé à cette pensée. Mais j'espère qu'elle reviendra, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit vraiment bien dans une maison à moitié vide à faire son deuil. Elle serait mieux à Poudlard, plus en sécurité aussi… Je me fais du souci pour elle…

- Finch-Fletchley, si jamais tu recommences à te lamenter, je t'étouffe avec cette brosse !

- Et voilà, j'en était sûr ! répliqua Justin. Et dire que j'ai presque crû qu'on pouvait avoir une conversation normale avec toi ! Mais non, tu n'as aucun cœur et tout va recommencer comme samedi dernier ! Franchement, c'est parfois à se demander si tu es humain !

- Et toi, il n'y a plus aucun doute à avoir, tu es lunatique !

- Quoi ?

- Regarde toi, crétin ! Il y a cinq minutes tu étais en pleine forme, puis tu deviens dépressif, et pour finir tu pêtes un plomb !

- C'est à cause de toi que je pête un plomb ! C'est comme si la souffrance des autres ne te faisait aucun effet ! On dirait que tu t'en fous complètement !

- Oui, et alors ? Ca te pose un problème ?

- Egoïste !

- Et fier de l'être !

- Imbécile !

- Lunatique ! Fou bon à enfermer !

- Excuses-moi, mais si je suis bon pour l'asile, toi aussi ! Tu deviens agressif d'un coup, sans aucune raison !

- C'est toi qui as commencé à crier !

- C'est toi qui m'as menacé le premier ! riposta Justin en montrant la brosse d'un geste accusateur.

Puis, sans qu'ils ne sachent comment ils en étaient arrivés là, les deux sorciers cessèrent de se hurler dessus et se jetèrent sur leurs brosses, nettoyant le sol avec plus de force que nécessaire, comme s'ils pouvaient blesser leur camarade de retenue de cette manière. Après un quart d'heure de silence et de regards assassins, où ils firent près de la moitié des dalles restantes, le Poufsouffle reprit parole.

- Ecoute, j'ai bien réfléchi…

- Parce que t'as un cerveau maintenant ?

- S'il te plaît ne m'interromps pas. Répliqua Justin tout en faisant des efforts surhumains pour garder son calme. Ca concerne l'histoire de la magie. Faut pas se faire d'illusions : on se déteste, et je ne vois comment ça pourrait changer, on est trop différents… Mais, j'ai essayé de travailler sur l'exposé cette semaine, et toi ?

- Je m'y suis mis aussi…

- Ton verdict ?

- Hein ?

- Fais pas l'imbécile, tu n'es quand même pas aussi stupide que ça ! Et ne m'interromps pas ! ajouta Justin en voyant que Théodore s'apprêtait à répliquer par des paroles pas très élégantes. Tu as certainement dû te rendre compte que ce travail est tout simplement **impossible** à réaliser tout seul ! Il faut être deux, minimum, et se partager le travail sinon on n'arrivera à rien ! Même** toi**, tu es forcé de l'admettre !

Théodore savait que Finch-Fletchley avait raison, mais il ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas avoir à admettre qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'un Poufsouffle sang-de-bourbe pour réussir son exposé. Sans compter le fait que le « **toi** » ne lui avait pas plu du tout. _Non mais il me prend pour Malefoy ou quoi ? Je ne suis tout de même pas aussi têtu et imbu de moi-même que lui !_ Tandis que Théodore était plongé dans ses pensées, où il était certain à cent pour cent de ne pas être comme Malefoy, Justin, qui de toute évidence n'avait pas suivi le profond raisonnement de son interlocuteur, continua dans sa lancée :

- J'ai donc bien réfléchi à la question, et même si ça ne plaît pas vraiment, on n'a pas le choix, on doit travailler ensemble. Donc, voilà ce que je propose, on fait une trêve tous les samedis de treize heures à dix-sept heures. Les autres jours, on peut se disputer, s'insulter et même en venir aux mains, mais le samedi, on oublie tout et on se concentre sur cet exposé. Ca te va comme ça ?

Théodore ne répondit pas tout de suite. Avant qu'il ne trouve un argument valable contre la proposition de Finch-Fletchley, le Poufsouffle lui avait déjà tendu la main. Pendant quelques instants, Théodore hésita puis, résigné, il serra la main de son nouvel associé, qui semblait ravi de cette victoire.


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 : Question et poison

Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que Théodore et Justin avaient décidé de faire une trêve, et l'idée avait été un succès, chacun des deux sorciers faisant des efforts tout à fait louables pour le maintien de la paix. Les samedis étaient donc tous les mêmes, les deux adolescents travaillaient ensemble, et aucun des deux ne chercha à provoquer l'autre. Il faut dire aussi que Madame Pince était peut-être en partie responsable de cette paix utopique. La bibliothécaire avait en effet pris sur elle-même de garder un œil sur les deux élèves dès qu'ils franchissaient les portes de son domaine, et elle prenait bien soin de rester à moins de dix mètres de leur table, baguette à la main, prête à intervenir en cas de litige et protéger ces deux charmants jeunes hommes de leur propre folie destructrice…

Quoi qu'il en soit, le résultat était que l'exposé prenait bien vite forme, et que Théodore n'avait désormais aucune raison de se plaindre de son partenaire. Justin travaillait bien, et savait départager le travail entre eux, il ne dérangeait pas, et semblait s'être habitué au caractère peu loquace de son camarade. Cet état de fait contribua à faire de la trêve un état permanent, le Serpentard et le Poufsouffle n'entrant jamais en conflit, même les autres jours de la semaine. Il faut dire aussi qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de se battre. Ils s'ignoraient donc la plupart du temps, ne s'adressant la parole que lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble.

Cependant, les autres Serpentards, Pansy Parkinson en tête, n'appréciaient pas du tout cette situation, et ne cessaient de critiquer Théodore, qui devrait « faire de la vie de ce Poufsouffle sang-de-bourbe un enfer », selon leurs propres termes. Mais Théodore ne leur accorda aucune importance et ils le laissèrent bien vite tranquille. L'héritier des Nott fut d'autre part ravi de voir que Tracey lui adressait à nouveau la parole. Décidément, elle était différente des autres Serpentards, mais c'était justement peut-être là la raison pour laquelle Théodore l'appréciait tant.

- Alors comme ça, tu ne détestes plus Finch-Fletchley ? lui demanda Blaise au repas du samedi midi.

- J'ai mieux à faire que de me battre avec lui, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne le déteste pas. Répondit Théodore en terminant son dessert. Tu as l'intention de me traiter de traître à mon sang, comme le fait si bien Pansy ?

- J'ai pas que ça à faire. Rétorqua Blaise. Mais fais gaffe quand même, Malefoy a pas l'air d'apprécier ton attitude, et maintenant il est bien placé…

- Tu sais quelle est la différence entre moi et Malefoy ? Je vais te la dire : c'est la même qui différencie Rogue des Lestrange. Je sais faire profil bas quand c'est dans mon intérêt, ce qui fait qu'après je suis plus efficace…

- J'espère seulement que le Poufsouffle ne t'empêchera pas d'agir quand le moment sera venu…

Théodore ne répondit rien à cette remarque sur sa loyauté envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se leva et se rendit en direction de la bibliothèque, agacé. Il était loyal à son sang, mais au point où en était la situation, la meilleure chose à faire était de se faire discret jusqu'à ce que son rôle dans cette guerre ne soit défini. Malefoy était tellement obnubilé par sa mission et sa haine des moldus qu'il en oubliait la discrétion, arme essentielle pour ce genre de guerre, et surtout, pour survivre…

Théodore secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées, ce n'était pas le moment de se soucier de telles choses. Quand il arriva à la bibliothèque, le jeune sorcier entra directement et se rendit jusqu'à la table que lui et le Poufsouffle avaient pris l'habitude d'occuper pour leur travail. Il fut néanmoins surpris de voir que, pour une fois, Justin était en avance. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs être là depuis un bout de temps, ces affaires étaient prêtes, et il lisait _La_ _Gazette du Sorcier. _Le Serpentard remarqua, qu'encore une fois, les gros titres étaient sur des attaques de mangemorts. Théodore n'y accorda cependant aucune importance, et il s'installa.

- J'ai fini mon analyse sur les stratégies de Karmazov, annonça-t-il en sortant ses affaires. Et toi, où en est-tu en ce qui concerne la nouvelle organisation des Aurors ?

- Nott, on pourrait pas laisser ça pour plus tard ? J'ai une question à te poser…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il te manque des infos ?

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'exposé. C'est… plus important…

Théodore ne répondit rien, et se contenta d'observer Justin. Le Poufsouffle n'avait pas l'air en forme, il avait l'air plus pâle, et sa voix était plus faible qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Depuis quand est-tu assis là ? demanda le Serpentard.

- Depuis dix heures du matin.

- Tu n'es pas allé manger à midi ? s'étonna Théodore.

- J'avais pas faim.

Théodore lança un regard méfiant à Justin. Si le Poufsouffle, qui était pourtant un spécialiste du « J'ai faim ! », n'avait plus d'appétit, alors ça voulait dire qu'il n'était vraiment pas en forme.

- Bon, d'accord, c'est quoi ton problème ?

- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai une question à te poser. Une question… d'ordre personnel…

- Vas-y poses ta question. Soupira Théodore, qui était arrivé à la conclusion que Justin ne travaillerait normalement qu'une fois sa curiosité satisfaite.

- Est-ce que tu as l'intention de devenir un mangemort ?

Théodore se figea en entendant ça. Finch-Fletchley était bien le roi des questions directes et gênantes. Le Serpentard se raidit. La plupart des gens le voyaient comme un futur mangemort, et se méfiaient de lui, mais personne, pas même les Aurors du Ministère, n'était allé jusqu'à lui poser la question de manière aussi directe, d'une manière où seules deux réponses étaient possibles : oui ou non. L'héritier des Nott sentit la colère l'envahir à nouveau.

- En quoi ça te regarde ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Ca me regarde directement, rétorqua Justin. Je te signale que c'est après des gens comme moi que les mangemorts en ont !

Théodore ne dit rien, mais il constata que le Poufsouffle tremblait légèrement.

- Alors je veux savoir, continua Justin. Je veux savoir où tu seras si un jour je me fais tuer. Est-ce que tu seras assis confortablement chez toi ? Est-ce qu'alors, quand tu ouvriras le journal et verras ma photo en premier plan, tu te diras : « C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part celui là… » ? Franchement, je sais que c'est la meilleure réaction à laquelle je peux m'attendre venant de toi… Mais surtout, je veux savoir, si un jour des types masqués débarquent chez moi … Je veux savoir si toi, tu seras sous l'un de ces masques… si c'est toi qui me…

Il ne put continuer sa phrase, de toute façon il n'en avait pas besoin. En face de lui, Théodore ne répondit rien. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, le Serpentard était à nouveau pris de nausée. Justin avait raison, il se voyait très bien, assis dans son manoir, prenant son petit déjeuner et remarquant à peine les gros titres de _La Gazette._ Mais surtout, il se voyait, vêtu comme son père, tout de noir, un masque dissimulant son visage, levant sa baguette sur Finch-Flecthley…

L'héritier des Nott déglutit, la nausée devenait de plus en plus forte, et le fait que, en face de lui, Justin attende sa réponse de pied ferme ne l'aidait pas. Ce fut alors qu'il prêta plus d'attention aux gros titres du journal posé sur la table.

**Le corps d'Edward MacGregory, d'origine moldue, a été découvert chez lui, sauvagement mutilé.**

Théodore blêmit, maintenant il savait pourquoi Justin n'avait rien mangé à midi. Il fit de gros efforts pour se retenir de vomir, le regard fixé sur le titre de l'article. Il avait du mal à l'admettre, mais il savait que, dans quelques mois, le Seigneur des Ténèbres viendrait le chercher, et que lui, Théodore Nott, prendrait part à ces meurtres. Et il savait aussi que Justin et sa famille risquaient fort de compter parmi les victimes que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui assignerait.

- Alors ? demanda Finch-Fletchley.

- Alors quoi ? répondit Théodore en reprenant contenance. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Justin de se taire. Pendant quelques instants, il sembla réfléchir, puis il reprit parole.

- Je veux la vérité, dit-il d'un ton amer, même si elle est dure à entendre.

- A quoi ça t'avancerait de le savoir ? Ca ne changera rien de toute façon…

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Au bout de quelques instants, Théodore se releva, et commença à ranger ses affaires.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Justin.

- Je m'en vais, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

- Quoi ?

- Vois les choses en face, Finch-Fletchley ! Tu es un sang-de-bourbe, je suis un fils de mangemort, nous sommes **ennemis **! On a pu travailler ensemble tout ce temps, mais crois-tu vraiment que ce sera possible maintenant ? Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir rester calmement dans la même pièce que moi après cette discussion ?

Justin ne dit rien, il se contenta de détourner son regard de Théodore.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, soupira le Serpentard, je te dégoûte, inutile de le nier. Mais c'est comme ça on n'y peut rien. Bonne chance pour la suite. Ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, et s'apprêta à s'en aller, lorsqu'il fut percuté par quelqu'un qui portait un flacon. C'était Cormac McLaggen qui, cette fois, semblait vraiment ne pas l'avoir fait exprès. Sous, le choc, le Gryffondor lâcha le flacon qu'il tenait à la main.

- Attention ! cria-t-il.

Mais c'était trop tard, et le contenu du flacon explosa au visage de Théodore.

- Oh, non ! se plaignit McLaggen. C'était la potion que je devais rapporter à Slughorn !

Théodore n'entendit pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, déjà qu'avant il était mal à cause de la nausée, alors là c'était pire. Le Serpentard fut pris de vertige, et sentit sa vue se troubler. De surcroît, il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

- Nott !

Justin s'était élancé juste à temps pour rattraper Théodore avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol, parcouru de spasmes. L'héritier des Nott était au plus mal, il tremblait de tout son corps, sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser, il ne voyait plus rien et n'entendait presque pas ce qui se passait autour de lui.

- Nott, réponds-moi ! _Nott !_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ce flacon ? demanda Justin à McLaggen.

- C'était un philtre de paix ! Ca ne peut pas l'avoir mis dans cet état, il fait semblant ! répliqua le Gryffondor.

Mais à cet instant, Théodore, qui avait déjà du mal à respirer, poussa plusieurs râles inquiétants à chaque fois qu'il tentait d'inspirer, comme si ses poumons refusaient de se remplir ; il semblait à présent être au beau milieu d'une crise d'asthme.

- Un philtre de paix mon œil ! Cria Justin à McLaggen. Tu as mal fait ta potion, c'est devenu du poison ! Il faut tout de suite l'emmener à l'infirmerie, aide-moi !

- Hors de question que je touche à un mangemort, répliqua McLaggen, je suis sûr qu'il fait semblant, mon philtre était parfait !

Justin lança un regard noir au Gryffondor, puis passa un bras de Théodore au dessus de ses épaules pour pouvoir le relever.

- Nott, tu m'entends ? demanda-t-il au Serpentard. Je vais te conduire à l'infirmerie, mais il faut que tu tiennes jusque là ! Accroches-toi !

Sur ce, il releva tant bien que mal son camarade, et prit la direction de l'infirmerie.


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 : Les Serpentards ne disent jamais merci

Lorsque Théodore reprit connaissance, quelques heures après l'incident, il avait une migraine horrible. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais fut aveuglé par la lumière. Il poussa un grognement, se demandant vaguement ce qu'il faisait en plein soleil. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques instants et de nombreux clignements d'yeux qu'il retrouva la vue, et remarqua qu'il était en fait allongé sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, et que la luminosité était en fait très faible, une seule lampe éclairant la pièce.

- Alors, enfin réveillé ?

Théodore tourna son regard vers la direction de la voix, et vit que Finch-Fletchley était assis sur une chaise à la droite de son lit.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai mal au crâne… et j'ai du mal à respirer…

- C'est normal, répondit le Poufsouffle, Madame Pomfresh a dit que tu éprouverais une certaine gêne pendant un bout de temps. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu seras vite remis sur pieds.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Théodore, dont les souvenirs semblaient s'être transformés en une brume confuse.

- Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ?

- McLaggen…et ce flacon... Après, plus rien…

- Je vois, fit Justin, bon, d'un côté c'est normal que tu ne t'en souviennes pas, t'étais pas vraiment en état…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? redemanda Théodore d'une voix faible.

- Tu t'es reçu le flacon en pleine figure. Il semblerait que McLaggen se soit planté dans sa préparation du philtre de paix. C'est devenu une sorte de poison qui bouche les voies respiratoires…

Théodore resta silencieux, et ferma les yeux pendant quelques instants. Il avait toujours mal à la tête et se sentait quelque peu nauséeux, mais il en conclut que cela était une conséquence de on problème respiratoire. En effet, il avait du mal à inspirer, ses poumons refusaient de se remplir. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il se mit à inspirer de plus en plus fort, dans l'espoir de soulager son malaise, mais le manque de résultat de cette opération le fit paniquer, et il eut l'impression qu'il allait à nouveau s'évanouir.

- Calmes-toi, lui dit Justin, je sais que ça n'en a pas l'air, mais tes poumons se remplissent suffisamment. Mais si tu paniques, alors là oui tu risques d'avoir un problème. Il faut que tu restes calme et respires lentement.

- Facile à dire… répliqua Théodore entre deux râles.

Il sentit alors quelque chose de frais et d'humide sur son front, qui le soulagea, et le calma. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que Finch-Fletchley lui avait posé dessus une serviette humide. Etrangement, la sensation de fraîcheur le rassura, et il recommença à respirer normalement.

- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Justin en souriant. C'est efficace, non ? C'est ma mère qui m'a appris ça.

Théodore ne répondit rien. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait de nouveau les idées claires et, bien qu'affaibli, se sentait suffisamment bien pour parler.

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Environ six heures, il est huit heures du soir.

- J'ai dormi tout ce temps ? s'étonna le Serpentard.

- Et oui, tu as fait un gros dodo. N'empêche, vu ce que tu t'es reçu en pleine tronche, ça m'étonne pas…

- Mais qu'est ce que McLaggen faisait avec un flacon à la bibliothèque ? Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas sortir des cachots avec nos potions…

- C'était le cas du temps de Rogue, répondit Justin en haussant les épaules, mais ce Slughorn a l'air moins strict. En tous cas, je peux te dire que ça va changer : Rogue et McGonagall étaient furieux. Ils l'ont emmené voir le directeur. Et McLaggen s'en est pris pour une semaine de retenue…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Théodore.

- Pour non assistance à personne en danger.

- Oh…

Il y eut un court silence, puis Théodore reprit à nouveau parole.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

- C'est moi qui t'ai porté jusque ici.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? demanda Théodore, perplexe.

- Parce que personne d'autre ne semblait disposé à le faire. Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser mourir étouffé sans rien faire.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça… dit Théodore en évitant le regard du Poufsouffle. C'était stupide de ta part…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Justin. Parce que tu es un futur mangemort ? Ou parce que tu n'aurais jamais levé le petit doigt si ça m'était arrivé à moi ?

Théodore ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il continua à regarder dans la direction opposée de Finch-Fletchley. Maintenant qu'il était là, allongé sur ce lit, une partie de lui avait honte de l'admettre, mais il n'aurait en effet rien fait pour aider le Poufsouffle si les rôles avaient été inversés. Justin soupira.

- Je suppose que c'est ce qui nous différencie tous les deux…

- Peut-être, répondit le Serpentard. Mais tu aurais quand même dû me laisser… Ca t'aurait fait un ennemi en moins…

- Parce que tu crois que je me suis fait un ennemi en te sauvant ? répliqua Justin en haussant les sourcils. Tu vas être pris d'une envie folle de me tuer après ça ?

- C'est compliqué… dit Théodore. Ce n'est pas à moi de choisir…

- Je crois au contraire qu'on est tous à même de choisir.

- Tu te fais des illusions. On ne choisit pas son camp, pas plus qu'on ne choisit son sang.

- D'accord, si tu le dis, c'est que tu as raison, monsieur-je-sais-tout. De toute façon ça fait un moment que j'ai compris que c'est inutile d'essayer de discuter avec toi. Et puis je ne voudrais pas que tu t'étouffes en me criant des insultes, après c'est moi qui vais devoir remplir la paperasse.

Théodore lui lança un regard noir mais ne dit rien. S'il ne se sentait pas aussi faible, il l'aurait sans aucun doute injurié. _Si seulement mes poumons étaient dans leur état normal…_ pensa-t-il avec hargne. Sur ces bonnes pensées, il tourna à nouveau son regard dans une autre direction, mais cela ne fit que l'énerver encore plus. Il sentait le regard amusé de Justin peser sur lui.

- Alors mon petit, on boude, maintenant ? le nargua le Poufsouffle.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Finch-Fletchley ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?

- Je m'occupe du crétin qui s'est fait empoisonné parce qu'il ne regardait pas où il allait.

- Ne recommences pas avec ça ! Et puis tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne suis pas le seul à blâmer dans cette histoire !

Il aurait bien exprimé le fond de sa pensé avec diverses insultes à la hauteur, mais il n'en eut pas la force, ses poumons refusant à nouveau de faire leur travail. Il se mit donc à nouveau à pousser des râles inquiétants à chaque bouffée d'air.

- Calmes-toi. Lui dit à nouveau Justin. Tu ne dois pas t'énerver.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? rétorqua Théodore, le souffle court.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, au cours duquel Théodore tenta de reprendre son souffle, mais la colère l'avait énervé, il eut bien plus de mal à retrouver son calme. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, au cours duquel Justin l'avait observé en silence, mais d'un air inquiet, l'héritier des Nott pouvait à nouveau respirer normalement.

- Réponds-moi, reprit-il d'une voix très faible qui ne lui ressemblait pas, où est Madame Pomfresh ? Que fais tu encore ici ?

- Je voulais être là quand tu te réveillerais. Répondit Justin à voix basse. Je m'inquiétais.

- Et tu es resté là tout ce temps uniquement pour ça ? Tu aurais pu aller rejoindre tes amis et revenir plus tard, non ?

- Parce que tu crois peut-être que j'étais d'humeur à faire comme si de rien n'était ? Je te signale que tu as failli mourir sous mes yeux ! Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, dans un cas pareil, je me sens un peu inquiet, même si la personne en question a un caractère de chien et ne mérite aucune attention !

- Et bien dans ce cas tu es un idiot !

- Idiot toi-même ! Non, ça suffit, on arrête ! dit-il en levant la main.

Le Poufsouffle avait préféré mettre un terme à cette nouvelle joute verbale, remarquant que le rythme respiratoire du Serpentard devenait à nouveau inquiétant. Encore une fois, le silence s'installa dans la pièce, silence au cours duquel Théodore entreprit une nouvelle fois de reprendre son souffle.

- Tu devrais y aller, dit Théodore au bout d'un moment, sinon tu vas louper le dîner…

- Et te laisser tout seul ? Hors de question.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu n'as rien mangé depuis ce matin.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu te fais du souci pour moi, ou parce que tu veux te débarrasser de moi ?

- A ton avis ?

- Je dirais la deuxième option.

- Bravo, tu n'es peut-être pas si naïf que ça en fin de compte.

- Très drôle. Mais malheureusement pour toi, une fois que Madame Pomfresh sera de retour, je n'aurai qu'à lui demander l'autorisation d'aller aux cuisines, avec un laissez-passer contre lequel Russard ne pourra rien. Tu vois ? Tu vas devoir me supporter jusqu'à son retour.

- Alors elle n'est pas là ? s'étonna Théodore.

- A ton avis ? Crois-tu vraiment que si elle était là nous aurions pu avoir de si charmantes conversations ?

Théodore ne dit rien, et fut contraint d'admettre que Finch-Fletchley avait marqué un point. Si Madame Pomfresh avait été là, elle aurait expulsé Justin à coups de pieds dans le derrière dès qu'elle se serait rendu compte que sa présence faisait Théodore avoir des crises respiratoires. Au bout d'un moment, Théodore relança à nouveau la conversation.

- Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il. Ca ne lui ressemble pas de quitter l'infirmerie.

- Il y a eu un accident peu avant que tu te réveilles. Le blessé ne pouvait pas se déplacer, alors elle y est allée elle-même.

- Je vois…

Encore une fois, le silence revint, pour être cette fois brisé, au bout de plusieurs minutes, par Justin.

- Elle a dit que tu devrais rester ici pendant trois jours. Tu pourras pas assister aux cours, ce lundi.

- Quoi ? Mais je dois y aller !

- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider. Coupa Justin.

Théodore grimaça. Comment allait-il faire pour rattraper les cours, déjà qu'il prendrait du retard dans ses devoirs avec cette histoire. _Trois jours !Il y a les devoirs, et les cours aussi… Comment je vais faire pour rattraper tout ce retard ?_

Comme s'il eut lu dans ses pensées, Justin reprit parole.

- Dis-moi, dans quelles autres matières, à part l'histoire, tu es le seul Serpentard ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Réponds-moi d'abord.

- Il y a aussi l'étude des runes anciennes, mais pourquoi veux-tu…

- Parfait, interrompit Justin, dans ce cas je te prêterai mes notes dans ces matières. Je te les apporterais ici, lundi soir après les cours. Si tu as des questions, tu peux venir me voir.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça pour moi ? demanda Théodore, perplexe.

- Parce que personne d'autre ne le ferait. Tu es un fils de mangemort, je te signale, je ne crois pas que tu puisses trouver facilement de l'aide en dehors de ta propre maison.

Encore une fois, Théodore resta sans voix. Finch-Fletchley avait raison, personne d'autre ne lui viendrait en aide. Cependant, même s'il savait que l'aide de Justin lui était indispensable, une partie de lui refusait d'avoir une dette envers un sang-de-bourbe. Il soupira.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, Finch-Fletchley, je suis un fils de mangemort. C'est pour ça que personne ne m'aidera, et c'est aussi pour ça que je dois refuser ton offre…

- Excuses-moi, l'interrompit Justin, mais même si je ne suis qu'un simple « sang-de-bourbe », comme vous autres nous appelez, c'est quand même à moi de décider à qui proposer mon aide. Et là, c'est toi que je veux aider.

- Non mais tu es complètement bouché ou quoi ? Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter, abruti : on est **ennemis **! Je suis le fils d'un de ces types qui torturent les moldus et les sangs-de-bourbe dans ton genre ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

- Eh oh ! T'es gentil, t'arrêtes de m'insulter ! Et puisqu'on en est à ce que je voudrais, j'aimerais bien entendre un « Oh, merci Justin de m'avoir sauvé la vie ! C'était vraiment très sympa de ta part de me porter sur ton dos jusqu'ici. Et tu proposes même de me filer tes cours ! Ah ça c'est très gentil, merci beaucoup ! ». Mais non ! J'ai devant moi l'insupportable Théodore Nott, roi des insultes et de l'ingratitude !

- Et tu t'attendais à quoi ?

- Un merci serait amplement suffisant ! Et si tu n'en es pas capable, contentes-toi d'être un minimum poli !

- Ben voyons ! Tu l'as dit toi-même : je suis un ingrat ! Tu ferais mieux de t'y faire au lieu de te plaindre !

- Bon, ça suffit ! On arrête sinon tu vas vraiment finir par t'étouffer !

En effet, Théodore avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, et il poussa à nouveaux des râles à chaque fois qu'il tentait d'inspirer. Encore une fois, et cela semblait devenir une habitude entre les deux sorciers, le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Au bout d'un moment, cependant, la porte s'ouvrit, et Madame Pomfresh entra.

- Ah, vous êtes enfin réveillé, Mr Nott. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers lui. Hum… Vous avez du mal à respirer, je vois, vous devez rester calme et éviter de vous surmener…

- A qui la faute ? marmonna Théodore juste assez fort pour que Justin puisse l'entendre.

Pour toute réponse, Justin se contenta de lui tirer la langue. Après avoir rapidement examiné Théodore, l'infirmière se tourna vers Justin et lui dit d'aller manger quelque chose aux cuisines. Le Poufsouffle prit donc la direction de la sortie, mais il fut interpellé par Théodore.

- Hé, Finch-Fletchley !

Justin se retourna, surpris. L'héritier des Nott hésita pendant un moment, avant de continuer.

- Tu sais, les Serpentards ne disent jamais merci, ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes. Le problème ne vient pas de toi, et ça ne te vise pas personnellement…

A son grand étonnement, Justin sourit, puis il tourna les talons et quitta l'infirmerie.


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 : Illusion ou vérité ?

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'incident, et Théodore était à nouveau en pleine forme. Dès le dimanche, il avait été autorisé à recevoir des visites, et Tracey avait passé toute la journée à ses côtés. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, la présence de la jeune fille fit le Serpentard se sentir bien mieux. Blaise aussi était venu le voir, mais il n'était resté que quelques minutes. En revanche, et Théodore en fut ravi, Justin ne revint que le lundi soir, pour lui rapporter ses notes. Le Poufsouffle n'était pas resté bien longtemps, juste le temps de lui fournir quelques explications sur les cours qu'il avait manqué, et même si Théodore refusait obstinément de l'admettre, sans l'aide de Justin, il n'aurait rien compris au contenu des cours, et aurait été incapable de faire ses devoirs, qui étaient extrêmement difficiles.

Le reste de la semaine s'était déroulé normalement, même si Théodore avait dû retourner plusieurs fois à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh voulant absolument vérifier son état régulièrement. Finalement, le samedi, Théodore rejoint Justin à la bibliothèque, se demandant vaguement ce qui allait lui arriver cette fois-ci. Pendant un peu plus d'une heure, les deux adolescents travaillèrent normalement, jusqu'au moment où Justin prit parole, et où le Serpentard se demanda quelle sorte de cataclysme s'en suivrait.

- Nott ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Non.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que la dernière fois que tu m'as posé une question, j'ai fini à l'infirmerie.

- Parce que c'est ma faute maintenant !

- Laisse tomber, Finch-Fletchley. Rétorqua Théodore, agacé.

Dans le sens où le silence ne fut pas une nouvelle fois interrompu, Théodore eut le vain espoir que Justin ait lâché le morceau. Cet espoir fut réduit à néant lorsqu'il remarqua que le Poufsouffle avait sorti une feuille de journal de son sac et l'agitait devant le visage de son camarade. Le Serpentard plissa les yeux, énervé par cette situation, mais fut bien forcé de lire le titre de l'article : _Une famille de cinq personnes a été retrouvée morte, on soupçonne les mangemorts._ Théodore haussa légèrement les sourcils, interrogeant Justin du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu vois ça ? demanda le Poufsouffle.

- Pardon ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens lorsque tu lis le journal et que tu vois que de telles atrocités ont été commises ?

Théodore fronça les sourcils.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait que ton père soit un mangemort. Dit Justin en soupirant. Je veux juste comprendre ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Est-ce que tu as pitié de ces gens ? Est-ce que tu es triste ? Ou alors tu t'en réjouis ? Quel sentiment éprouves-tu en voyant ça ?

- Finch-Fletchley, je comprends parfaitement que tu veuilles t'entraîner pour une brillante carrière de psychologue dans la section des maladies mentales à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste mais, par pitié, choisis-toi un autre cobaye.

- Réponds à ma question, Nott.

Le ton de sa voix indiquait clairement que le Poufsouffle ne tolèrerait aucun refus. Théodore se raidit en voyant que le regard de son interlocuteur brillait de cette même lueur que le jour de leur premier affrontement. Redoutant les conséquences qu'un nouveau combat au milieu de la bibliothèque pourrait avoir, le Serpentard réfléchit à la question que Justin lui avait posée.

- Rien. Répondit-il au bout d'un moment.

- Rien ? s'étonna l'autre.

- Rien. Répéta Théodore. Je ne ressens rien.

- Tu n'éprouves pas de la peine pour eux ? Même pas de la pitié ?

- Rien, je te dis.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Je ne les connais pas. Et puis, je te signale qu'on doit tous mourir un jour. Que ce soit toi, moi, ou de parfaits inconnus, qu'importe ? A quoi bon se lamenter ?

- C'est bien ce que je pensais…

- Oui, répliqua Théodore d'une voix forte avant même que Justin ait pu finir sa phrase. Je suis un égoïste, je sais ! Tu ferais mieux de t'y faire ! Ne comptes pas sur moi pour faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre !

- Non, Nott, tu n'es pas égoïste.

Théodore fut pris de court par ces mots. Il regarda Justin d'un air soupçonneux, essayant de comprendre les paroles de son interlocuteur. Etrangement, Justin eut un faible sourire, puis s'expliqua :

- Un véritable égoïste ne pense qu'à lui. Toi, tu n'accordes aucune importance à la vie des autres, mais tu n'accordes aucune importance à ta propre vie non plus…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Théodore, sur la défensive.

- Je m'en suis rendu compte samedi dernier, à l'infirmerie, lorsque tu m'as dit que j'aurais mieux fait de te laisser mourir. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ta voix, une sorte d'amertume, comme si tu **voulais** que je t'aie laissé. C'était comme si une partie de toi voulait mourir…

Il se tut, et Théodore ne dit rien. Ils s'observèrent un instant, comme si leurs regards pouvaient leur apprendre beaucoup l'un sur l'autre. Finalement, Justin reprit parole, il semblait très inquiet.

- Est-ce que tu veux mourir ? demanda-t-il.

- On finit tous par mourir un jour. Répondit Théodore, après avoir réfléchi quelques instants. A quoi bon se mentir à soi-même ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que tu veux dire par là…

- Vivre ou mourir, quelle différence ? « Tu es poussière et tu retourneras à la poussière », c'est un fait que personne ne peut nier. L'inévitable finit bien par arriver un jour. A quoi bon se leurrer ? A quoi bon fuir ? Nous ne sommes rien, juste un ensemble d'éléments, un ensemble qui finit par disparaître un jour…

- C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses ? s'étonna Justin. La vie et la mort ne sont donc rien pour toi ?

- La vie et la mort sont des états. La vie est provisoire, la mort est permanente, il n'y a rien à rajouter.

- Donc tu t'en moques de mourir ?

- De toutes façons, une fois qu'on est mort, les choses ne peuvent pas empirer. Soupira Théodore. Tout s'arrête. Dans la vie, en revanche, les choses peuvent se dégrader. La cime de cette dégradation est la mort, c'est la fin de tout ce qu'on a vécu dans la vie, c'est la fin de toutes les souffrances…

- La vie peut être dure, parfois, mais il y a aussi des bons côtés ! répliqua Justin, visiblement en colère. Que fais-tu de la joie, du bonheur ? Et l'amitié ? Et l'amour ? Tout cela n'est donc rien pour toi ?

- La joie et le bonheur sont des états purement passagers. Répondit Théodore, toujours calme. Mais ils sont le fruit d'illusions.

- D'illusions ?

- Oui, le bonheur est le résultat d'illusions telles que l'amour et l'amitié, des illusions que l'homme a créées pour mieux supporter la réalité quand elle est trop dure. C'est un moyen d'échapper à la vérité, que nous prétendons tous chercher, mais que nous fuyons en réalité.

- Et je suppose que toi, bien sûr, tu as atteint cette vérité ? railla Justin.

- Oui, en effet.

- Et quelle est-elle ?

- Que nous ne sommes rien.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Justin semblait sur le point d'exploser, il était apparemment révolté par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais Théodore n'en eut cure. Au bout d'un moment, le Poufsouffle reprit parole à nouveau.

- Il n'y a donc rien qui te raccroche à la vie ? Tes amis ? Ta famille ?

- Je n'ai pas d'amis. Répondit Théodore d'un ton plat. Et ma seule famille est actuellement à Azkaban. Je n'ai rien à perdre.

Justin semblait horrifié, à présent. Il regardait Théodore comme s'il s'agissait d'un dangereux dément. Le Serpentard n'y prêta aucune attention.

- Désolé d'avoir blessé ta sensibilité, mais je dis la vérité, même si elle est cruelle.

- Je n'y crois pas…

- Tu ferais mieux de t'y faire, pourtant.

- Je ne peux pas y croire… Comment… Comment se fait-il que personne n'ait rien fait ?

- Pardon ?

- Comment est-ce possible que ni ton père, ni ta mère ne l'aient pas remarqué ? Comment ont-ils pu te laisser t'enfoncer comme ça dans le désespoir ? Et tes camarades de Serpentards, ils ont eu plus de cinq ans pour s'en rendre compte !

- Rendre compte de quoi ? s'impatienta Théodore.

- D'à quel point tu souffres. Répondit Justin, d'un ton où la pitié était presque palpable.

- Hein ?

Théodore était stupéfait. Il observa Justin pendant quelques instants, essayant de comprendre.

- Tu souffres, répéta Justin qui tremblait légèrement à présent, tu souffres depuis si longtemps que tu en as oublié le bonheur. Pour ne pas en devenir fou, tu t'es dit que c'était normal, que ceux qui étaient heureux n'étaient que des fous qui se berçaient d'illusions. Depuis que tu es enfant, tu t'es trompé toi-même. C'est le seul moyen que tu as trouvé pour te cacher ta jalousie, ta souffrance… C'est le seul moyen que tu as trouvé pour continuer à vivre…

Théodore ne dit rien. Il était comme paralysé, les paroles de Justin l'avaient atteint plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Le Poufsouffle le regardait comme l'on regarde un enfant qui vient de perdre ses parents. C'était plus que de la pitié, c'était comme si Justin pouvait lire dans son cœur, comme s'il ressentait tout ce que Théodore y avait caché depuis des années. N'y tenant plus, le Serpentard détourna le regard. Il se sentait aussi faible et désemparé que lorsque sa mère était morte, il y a plus de dix ans. Lorsque Justin reprit parole, sa voix était emplie de compassion.

- Dis-moi, murmura le Poufsouffle, qui de nous deux dit la vérité ? Qui de nous deux vit dans des illusions ? Que ce soit toi ou moi n'a aucune importance, du moment qu'on se pose tous les deux la question, et qu'on revoit nos positions…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Ce que les amis doivent faire

- Dis, Théodore, ça te dirait de m'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard cet après-midi ? Je dois faire quelques courses.

- Désolé, Tracey, mais je dois travailler avec Finch-Fletchley aujourd'hui…

- Encore ? S'étonna Tracey. Même le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? En plus tu n'y es jamais allé ! Tu es toujours resté pour travailler !

Théodore sourit à la remarque. Tracey et lui étaient sortis se promener dans le parc, juste après manger, et ils retournaient désormais en direction du château. Comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis leur troisième année, Tracey l'avait une nouvelle fois invité à aller à Pré-au-Lard avec elle et, comme toujours, Théodore avait poliment refusé. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de quitter Poudlard pour s'amuser, alors que cette journée aurait été bien mieux employée à s'avancer dans son travail.

- Au fait, comment ça se passe ton exposé ?

- Comme d'habitude, soupira Théodore, Finch-Fletchley a le don de m'énerver.

- Mais vous ne vous êtes plus battus depuis le début de l'année ?

- Non, mais sa présence me gêne…

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Tracey.

- Je ne sais pas… A chaque fois qu'il me regarde dans les yeux, j'ai l'impression qu'il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert… ça me met mal à l'aise…

- Oui, Justin a toujours été comme ça… répondit la jeune fille.

Cette phrase fit Théodore s'arrêter brusquement. Il regarda Tracey, l'air ahuri.

**- Justin **? Tu l'as bien appelé **Justin **?

- Oui. Répondit Tracey en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi ?

- Mais… je croyais que j'étais le seul que tu appelais par son prénom. A moins que… attends, tu le **connais **?

- Oui, c'est mon voisin. On a grandi ensemble. Et puis on travaille ensemble en divination.

- Quoi ?! Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?!

- Avant, tu étais bien trop nerveux pour que je te le dise. Etant donné que tu réagis commeça en étant calme, j'ose à peine imaginer ce qui se serait passé si je te l'avais dit en début d'année. Bon, je dois y aller maintenant. A plus tard !

Sur ce, elle continua sa route, sans l'attendre. Théodore, lui, n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il la regarda partir, sous le choc. Alors comme ça elle connaissait Finch-Flecthley ? Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi elle avait été en colère en début d'année, lorsque Théodore s'était battu contre lui… **Justin**, elle l'appelait **Justin**…Le Serpentard sentit une boule se former dans son estomac. Apparemment, non seulement elle connaissait le sang-de-bourbe, mais en plus elle s'entendait bien avec lui. Théodore sentit la colère l'envahir à cette pensée. _Attends un peu que je mette la main sur toi Finch-Fletchley !_ pensa-t-il avec hargne.

Furieux, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction où Tracey venait de disparaître. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de faire le point sur ses sentiments. D'un côté, il était en colère, mais de l'autre, il se sentait blessé. Il savait que c'était ridicule, mais il lui en voulait de lui avoir caché ça. Elle avait toujours été la seule personne qui comptait à ses yeux, et l'idée que Justin la connaisse mieux que lui, lui était insupportable. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, les paroles de Justin lui revinrent en mémoire.

_- Et tes camarades de Serpentard, ils ont eu plus de cinq ans pour s'en rendre compte !_

_- Rendre compte de quoi ? _

_- D'à quel point tu souffres._

Théodore soupira. Justin avait tort, il y avait quelqu'un qui s'en était rendu compte, quelqu'un qui avait compris sa souffrance ; mais lui, Théodore Nott, roi de l'ingratitude comme on le surnommait maintenant, n'avait pas fait attention à ça. Il n'avait pas remarqué l'inquiétude de cette personne, il était tellement renfermé sur lui-même qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, et il lui avait fait de la peine.

Les yeux toujours fermés, Théodore prit appui sur le mur, et se souvint de cette journée de mai, à la fin de sa première année, cette journée où Tracey l'avait compris, et où il n'avait rien remarqué.

_- Dis moi, Théodore, qu'est-ce que le bonheur pour toi ? avait-elle demandé d'un ton hésitant._

_Ils étaient tous les deux assis au bord du lac, profitant des rayons de soleil de ce nouvel été. Théodore, qui observait les mouvements de l'eau, ne daigna même pas lever la tête pour lui répondre._

_- Le bonheur n'est qu'une illusion, avait-il répondu comme si c'était une évidence. Ce n'est qu'un leurre que les hommes ont eux-mêmes crée pour se cacher la vérité, et s'attacher à la vie. Ils ont tous tellement peur de la mort qu'ils préfèrent se dire que la vie, malgré toutes les souffrances, est bien meilleure. Le bonheur n'existe pas, c'est juste un prétexte pour fuir son destin et justifier son attachement à la vie. Ce n'est qu'une illusion créée par des lâches. _

_- C'est… C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?_

_- Oui._

_- Ah…Bon, d'accord…_

Après ça, Tracey avait pleuré, sans que Théodore n'en comprenne la raison, et pendant plusieurs jours, sa tristesse avait été presque palpable. Aujourd'hui, presque cinq ans après, Théodore comprenait enfin ce qui s'était passé, et il regrettait d'avoir été aussi froid avec elle. Elle avait compris à quel point il souffrait, sans jamais se plaindre ni l'admettre, ne serait-ce qu'à lui-même…

- Nott ?

Théodore releva la tête, brusquement tiré hors de ses souvenirs. Il fut surpris de voir Justin, chaudement habillé, qui l'observait. De toute évidence, le Poufsouffle s'apprêtait à aller à Pré-au-Lard. Ce simple constat suffit à faire revenir la mauvaise humeur de Théodore.

- C'est quoi cette tenue ? pesta-t-il. Tu t'apprêtais à me laisser travailler tout seul pendant que tu t'amuserais avec tes amis les blaireaux à Pré-au-Lard ?

- C'est pas vrai, toujours de mauvaise humeur, je me demande comment tu fais… soupira Justin. Mais là, c'est de la mauvaise foi pure et simple…

- Mauvaise foi pour quoi ? s'impatienta Théodore. Tu étais sur le point de partir sans prévenir !

- Je t'ai attendu pendant plus d'une demi-heure ! répliqua Justin, agacé. Au bout d'un moment je me suis dit que tu ne viendrais pas. Je n'allais pas passer tout l'après-midi à t'attendre, en sachant qu'il y avait plus d'une chance sur deux que tu sois pendant ce temps en train de boire un café à Pré-au-Lard, occupé à raconter à tes amis serpents comment tu as « malencontreusement oublié de me dire qu'aujourd'hui on ne travaillerait pas » !!

- Et bien aujourd'hui on travaille ! Et sache pour ta gouverne que même sans ce fichu exposé je n'y serais pas allé ! J'ai du travail, contrairement à certains !

- Toi, ça va ! Arrête d'être désagréable ! Surtout qu'aujourd'hui c'est de ta faute !

- Ma faute ? Ce n'est pas moi qui m'apprêtais à partir !

- Et ce n'est pas moi qui ai plus d'une demi-heure de retard !

- Quoi ?

- Regarde ta montre avant de me crier dessus !

Théodore jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, pour constater avec horreur que Justin avait raison : il était deux heures moins vingt.

- Alors qui c'est qui est en retard maintenant ? se moqua Justin.

- Toi, la ferme !

- Quelle mauvaise foi ! s'exclama Justin, faussement vexé, en réalité, le Poufsouffle semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose.

Théodore serra les dents. Il avait du mal à croire que ça lui arrivait à lui, qui était toujours à l'heure. Non seulement il était resté là à rêvasser, mais en plus il avait dû passer plus de temps que prévu avec Tracey. Se souvenant de leur discussion, le Serpentard sentit sa colère doubler. Il lança un regard noir à Justin, qui en fut surpris.

- Hé, ho ! Je comprends que tu sois de mauvaise humeur, mais pour une fois, ça vient pas de moi, alors t'es gentil, tu te défoules sur quelqu'un d'autre ! dit-il, désireux d'éviter une nouvelle dispute.

- Dis-moi, Finch-Fletchley, dit Théodore d'une voix sourde qui fit son interlocuteur reculer d'un pas. Tu n'aurais pas oublié de me dire quelque chose, par hasard ?

- Te dire quoi ? demanda Justin, sur la défensive.

- Je ne sais pas, quelque chose sur mes camarades de Serpentard, par exemple…

- Ce sont des crétins, mais à par ça je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais en dire…

- Oui, bien sûr, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire… Mais dis-moi, quand est-ce que tu avais l'intention de me dire que tu étais LE VOISIN DE TRACEY ??!

Justin fut pris de court par ces mots.

- Comment tu le sais ? demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

- C'EST ELLE QUI ME L'A DIT, CRETIN DES ALPES !! PENDANT COMBIEN DE TEMPS TU COMPTAIS ME CACHER CA ?!

- Hey ! Tu te calmes ! Si on t'a caché ça, c'était pour elle ! Elle a déjà assez de problèmes comme ça dans votre maison de fous, pas besoin d'en rajouter ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle aurait des ennuis si tes copains apprenaient qu'elle est amie avec un type d'origine moldue comme moi ! C'est pour sa sécurité ! C'est le genre de choses qu'on fait pour ses amis !

- MOI AUSSI JE SUIS SON AMI !!

- Comment je pouvais le savoir ? Et puis ton attitude en début d'année n'inspirait pas vraiment confiance ! Je te signale que j'ai passé la nuit à l'infirmerie à cause de toi !

- LA N'EST PAS LA QUESTION ! VOUS AURIEZ PU ME METTRE DANS LA CONFIDENCE ! J'AI LE DROIT DE SAVOIR CE GENRE DE CHOSES !

Justin ne répondit rien. Pendant quelques instant, il regarda Théodore bouche bée, comme s'il était un scrout à pétard volant. Puis, sans aucun signe avant coureur, il éclata de rire. Théodore, surpris, eut un mouvement de recul.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda-t-il, étonné, tandis que Justin se tenait les côtes et faisait des efforts inhumains pour ne pas tomber par terre.

- J'y crois pas ! s'exclama Justin entre deux éclats de rire. C'est pour ça que tu te mets dans cet état ?!

- De quoi tu parles ? s'impatienta Théodore.

- J'arrive pas à y croire ! fit Justin qui ne s'était toujours pas arrêté de rire. Tu nous fais une crise de jalousie !

- UNE QUOI ??!

Théodore était abasourdi. Bouche bée, il regardait le Poufsouffle, qui se mit alors à rire encore plus fort.

- Et en plus tu rougis ! s'exclama-t-il en le montrant du doigt.

- JE NE ROUGIS PAS !

- Si tu rougis ! Si tu voyais ta tête ! Ca mérite une photo !!

Il continua à rire pendant plusieurs minutes, au cours desquelles Théodore ne cessa de l'insulter et de le menacer, sous le regard inquiet des passants, qui ne tardèrent pas à faire des détours pour les éviter. Finalement, Justin parvint à maîtriser son fou rire, tandis que Théodore le fixait d'un regard noir. Le Poufsouffle essuya quelques larmes, qui étaient apparu à force de rire comme un dément, puis s'adressa à Théodore.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

- Alors quoi ? répliqua Théodore, sur la défensive.

- Elle est au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ?

- De tes sentiments pour elle, banane !

Théodore ferma les yeux, tentant désespérément de se retenir de frapper Finch-Fletchley.

- Que les choses soient claires, blaireau hyperactif, dit-il d'une voix sourde, je n'ai **aucun** sentiment pour elle…

- C'est ce qu'on dit… marmonna Justin.

- Et, continua Théodore sans faire attention à l'interruption, nous ne sommes que des **amis**. C'est tout, il n'y a rien à rajouter.

- Des amis… répéta Justin, qui pour une raison inconnue semblait triste, à présent. Tu sais, c'est souvent comme ça que ça commence… Et c'est comme ça qu'on loupe une occasion, aussi…

Théodore ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de regarder ailleurs. Il n'était pas d'humeur à recevoir une leçon de morale de la part du Poufsouffle. Apparemment, Justin comprit le message, car il changea de sujet.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

- Question stupide. On va à la bibliothèque pour travailler notre exposé. Répondit Théodore d'un ton sec.

- Tu crois vraiment être en état de te concentrer ? demanda le Poufsouffle, en haussant les sourcils d'un air sceptique.

Encore une fois, Théodore ne dit rien. Il avait beau refuser de l'admettre à haute voix, une partie de lui savait que Justin avait raison : il était trop énervé, il n'arriverait pas à travailler de manière efficace.

- Bon, d'accord, dit-il, tu as gagné. Va t'amuser avec tes amis à Pré-au-Lard. Mais on va quand même rattraper ce retard, rendez-vous mercredi à dix-huit heures.

- YOUPIII ! s'exclama Justin en faisant un bond. Je savais qu'il y avait une parcelle d'humanité en toi !

- Oui bon, ça va, n'en fais pas trop… marmonna Théodore en s'éloignant de Finch-Fletchley qui, dans la manifestation exubérante de sa joie, semblait sur le point de lui sauter dessus.

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de son compagnon, Théodore tourna les talons, et prit la direction des cachots. Il fut cependant stoppé net lorsque Justin le rattrapa par son écharpe et le tira violemment en arrière.

- NON MAIS T'ES MALADE ! hurla Théodore, furieux. TU AS FAILLI M'ETRANGLER !

- Désolé, fit Justin en lâchant l'écharpe. Mais… la sortie, c'est par là… dit-il en désignant la direction opposée des cachots.

- Et alors ?

- Ben, tu allais dans la mauvaise direction.

- Mauvaise direction pour **toi**, mais pour **moi** c'est la bonne. Je retourne dans la salle commune.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas y faire ?

- Travailler.

- Tu travailles le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! T'es un elfe de maison ou quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? s'impatienta Théodore. Fais ta vie, vas voir tes amis, et surtout fous-moi la paix !

- Non mais franchement, t'es pas humain, toi ! Je te signale qu'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, c'est un événement rare ! C'est la seule chance qu'on a de quitter l'école pour faire un break d'une journée. Ca n'arrive que trois fois dans l'année ! Si tu prend pas le temps de te détendre de temps en temps, tu vas pêter un plomb, mon vieux ! Quoi que, pour ce qui est de pêter un plomb, ça fait longtemps que ça t'es arrivé…

- Non mais tu vas te taire, oui ? T'as personne d'autre à embêter, moulin à parole ? Tu parles trop !

- C'est toi qui parles pas assez !

- STOP! Cria Théodore.Ca suffit! J'en ai ma claque!

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il reprit la direction des cachots, pour être une nouvelle fois retenu par Justin. Ce dernier, au lieu de le tirer par l'écharpe, le retenait désormais par les épaules, et l'empêchait d'avancer.

- NON MAIS TU VAS ME LACHER OUI ? beugla Théodore, rouge de fureur.

- Non ! Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! J'en ai pas fini avec toi !

- Moi j'en ai fini avec toi ! Lâches-moi, j'ai du travail ! pesta le Serpentard, qui faisait de son mieux pour continuer d'avancer, tandis que Justin le tirait inlassablement dans l'autre direction.

- Demain c'est dimanche ! Tu pourras travailler demain si tu veux, mais pas aujourd'hui !

- LA FERME ! LACHES-MOI !

- Je fais ça pour toi, alors arrêtes de chouiner ! répliqua Justin, tandis qu'une bande de première année s'éloignait le plus vite possible de cet étrange duo.

- J'ai des devoirs, triple buse !

- Pourquoi faire aujourd'hui ce que tu peux faire demain ?

- Hein ?

Surpris par cette formule philosophique on ne peut plus originale, Théodore stoppa net ses efforts pour rejoindre les cachots. Justin, qui ne s'était pas attendu à une telle manœuvre, manqua de tomber à la renverse.

- Non mais c'est quoi, cette absurdité ? demanda Théodore abasourdi.

- C'est la phrase fétiche des Poufsouffle. Répondit Justin en lâchant le Serpentard.

- Je croyais que Poufsouffle était la maison du travail acharné…

- C'est justement pour ça qu'il y a cette phrase. Et non, on n'est pas des glandeurs ! ajouta Justin en remarquant le regard amusé de Théodore. C'est pour pas qu'on en fasse trop. Faut savoir faire des pauses de temps en temps. Je suppose que même si tu travailles cet après-midi, tu travailleras encore demain, non ?

- Oui, j'ai beaucoup de devoirs, contrairement à certains...

Justin soupira.

- Franchement, tu me fatigues, dit-il en se massant les tempes.

- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça…

- Ecoute, quelle différence ça fait que tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? De toutes façons, tu n'aurais pas avancé dans tes devoirs, vu qu'on aurait travaillé sur l'exposé. Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?

Théodore ne dit rien, forcé de constater qu'encore une fois, Justin avait raison.

- Allez, on y va, fit Justin d'une voix plus calme. Ca te fera du bien, tu verras.

- Désolé, mais la réponse est et sera toujours non.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai aucune envie de te supporter toute la journée !

- Tu n'auras qu'à rejoindre les autres Serpentard une fois là-bas.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de les supporter eux non plus.

- Antisocial !

- La ferme ! De toutes façons, je n'y suis jamais allé ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais y aller maintenant, juste pour faire plaisir à un Poufsouffle sang-de-bourbe !

Justin eut un mouvement de recul, il semblait choqué. Théodore n'en eut cure, il se moquait royalement des états d'âmes du jeune sorcier, et était prêt à l'insulter autant de fois que nécessaire pour s'en débarrasser. Malheureusement pour lui, l'air outré de Justin n'avait rien à voir avec les insultes.

- J'ai bien entendu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étrange. Tu n'es jamais allé à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Exact ! Et c'est pas toi qui me feras y aller !

L'espace d'un instant, le Serpentard eut le vain espoir qu'il avait gagné cette joute verbale, qu'il pourrait enfin retourner calmement dans sa salle commune et se mettre au travail. Mais Justin ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et avant que Théodore n'ait eu le temps de réagir, le Poufsouffle l'attrapa par le bras et, avec une énergie insoupçonnée, le traîna de force vers la sortie.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria Théodore.

- Je fais ce que tes copains les serpents auraient dû faire il y a longtemps : je t'emmène à Pré-au-Lard, que tu le veuilles ou non !

- Tu ne peux pas me forcer à y aller !

- Oh si, je peux ! Maintenant tu te tais !

- Lâche-moi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

- Parce que c'est ce que les amis doivent faire !

- On n'est pas amis !!

- Je le sais ! répliqua Justin, qui était à présent d'aussi mauvaise humeur que Théodore. Mais vu qu'il n'y a personne pour tenir ce rôle, c'est moi qui m'y colle !

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

- Non mais tu vas te taire à la fin ! On dirait un môme qu'on envoie se faire vacciner ! Tu joues les durs, mais c'est faux : t'es pas capable de prendre soin de toi-même ! Déjà que ton cas n'est pas reluisant, hors de question que je te laisse t'enfoncer encore plus, monsieur-je-veux-mourir-parce-que-la-vie-c'est-nul !

- Je n'irais pas à Pré-au-Lard !

- Non mais est-ce que tu t'entends au moins ? Tu es ridicule ! Une fois là-bas, on cherchera Tracey et tu verras, ça se passera bien. Comptes pas sur moi pour te laisser tout seul dans ton coin pendant que tout le monde s'amuse ! Toi aussi tu as le droit d'être heureux, et ne viens pas me dire que le bonheur n'est qu'une illusion ou je t'en colle une !

Théodore ne dit rien, furieux. Il n'avait plus la force de se disputer avec Finch-Fletchley, et encore moins la force de se battre contre lui pour ne pas se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Résigné, il finit par laisser le Poufsouffle le traîner en dehors de l'enceinte du château.


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14 : Nous avons tous nos défauts

Cela faisait déjà près d'un quart d'heure que Théodore suivait calmement Justin pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Après une bonne demi-heure de dispute, au cours de laquelle il s'était fait tiré de force en dehors du château, le Serpentard, épuisé, avait du se rendre à l'évidence : il serait plus simple de se rendre gentiment à Pré-au-Lard plutôt que de se battre encore une fois avec le Poufsouffle. Ce fut donc ainsi que l'héritier des Nott se mit à suivre à contrecœur son camarade, qui ouvrait la marche d'un air joyeux.

Mais s'il avait consenti à suivre Justin au village, Théodore n'en était pas moins de mauvaise humeur, et il ne cessait de lancer des regards assassins au jeune sorcier devant lui qui sifflotait une chanson des Bizarr'Sisters. Mais si Théodore était en colère, cette colère ne se dirigeait pas que contre Justin, mais aussi contre lui-même. Il soupira, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à Tracey, lorsqu'ils la rencontreraient. Pendant presque trois ans, il avait refusé toutes les invitations de la jeune fille, il ne l'avait jamais accompagné à Pré-au-Lard… Et voilà que Justin, qu'il connaissait depuis tout juste un mois un demi, réussissait à le convaincre en à peine quelques minutes de le suivre au village sorcier. A force de persévérance, cris, insultes et de l'usage de la manière forte, le Poufsouffle avait réussi ce qu'aucun Serpentard n'avait jamais osé faire.

Mais si cela agaçait Théodore au plus haut point, cela l'inquiétait aussi. Il craignait que Tracey se sente vexée en voyant qu'il avait suivi Finch-Fletchley, alors que, moins d'une heure avant, il avait refusé de l'accompagner elle. L'idée que la jeune fille soit en colère contre lui, lui était insupportable. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, car si la réaction de Tracey l'angoissait, celle des autres Serpentards était bien plus à craindre. Que diraient-ils s'ils le voyaient se promener dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard en compagnie d'un sang-de-bourbe ? A cette pensée, Théodore réprima un frisson d'angoisse. _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de suivre ce sang-de-bourbe ?_ pensa-t-il nerveusement_ Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été plus ferme dans ma position ? Je me ramollis ou quoi ?_

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses pensées, que Justin s'arrêta brusquement et désigna d'un geste de la main un petit village en bas de la colline.

- Voici, mon cher monsieur, le village de Pré-au-Lard, le rêve de tout jeune sorcier sain d'esprit ! Annonça-t-il comme s'il présentait à une foule d'admirateurs un dragon qu'il aurait terrassé au bout d'un rude combat.

- Mais c'est minuscule ! s'exclama Théodore.

- Ben oui, on n'est pas au Chemin de Traverse non plus.

- Tu as fait tout ce scandale pour _ça_ ? Pour ce bled paumé ? s'impatienta le Serpentard, dont la colère atteignait désormais un seuil critique.

- Minute ! C'est peut-être un bled paumé, mais il y a plein de choses intéressantes à y faire.

- Et en plus il neige ! Il fait un froid de canard, et je ne sens même plus mes doigts !

- Non mais tu vas quand même pas me dire que c'est de ma faute s'il neige ! Et puis, pour tes mains, t'avais qu'à prendre des gants !

Théodore soupira, tentant de calmer sa colère. Il aurait bien pris des gants, s'il en avait, mais, vu que ceux qu'il avait avant étaient en cuir de dragon d'Alzan, une espèce très rare, il les avait vendu et en avait obtenu un bon prix. Malheureusement, une paire de gants en cuir de dragon n'était pas suffisante pour payer ses dettes, et maintenant que l'hiver était arrivé, il regrettait amèrement de les avoir vendus.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'as pris de te suivre… soupira le Serpentard.

- C'est simple !

- …

- Personne ne peut résister à Super Justin !

- Non, toi tu es Super Imbécile, crétin ! répliqua Théodore, dont la patience avait atteint ses limites.

- Et toi tu es Super Déprime ! Ou alors Super Egoïste, Super Mauvaise Humeur, Super Enervé, Super Ingrat, Super…

- Oui bon ça va ! J'ai compris le message : je suis l'incarnation de tous les maux du monde ! On peut y aller maintenant ? demanda-t-il en désignant le village d'un signe de tête. Plus vite on y sera, plus vite on sera rentré !

- Quel rabat joie… marmonna Justin.

Théodore ne répondit rien à la remarque, et prit la direction du village. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à la rue principale, qui était pleine d'élèves. Théodore se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise, et regarda rapidement autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'aucun Serpentard n'était en vue.

- C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, dit-il à Justin. Va rejoindre tes amis.

- J'aimerais bien, mais je ne sais pas où ils sont.

- Dans ce cas, fais preuve d'imagination ! Ce sont **tes** amis, tu les connais ! Vas là où ils vont d'habitude !

- Et te laisser tout seul ? Hors de question !

- Je croyais que tu me laisserais tranquille une fois arrivés à Pré-au-Lard… soupira Théodore.

- Correction : je te laisserai tranquille une fois qu'on aura retrouvé Tracey. Pas question que je te laisse tout seul ! Je te connais trop bien pour ça !

- Pardon ?

- Si je te laisse ici, tu rentreras à Poudard sans même prendre le temps de t'amuser, et tous mes efforts auront été vains. En plus, même si tu décides de rester, tu es un danger public, tu vas terroriser les passants avec ta mauvaise humeur !

- TU SAIS CE QU'IL TE DIT LE DANGER PUBLIC ?! explosa Théodore, à bout de nerfs, faisant par là fuir une bonne dizaine d'élèves de troisième année.

- Tu vois ? Tu t'énerves déjà ! Franchement, parfois je me dis que ton cas est à la limite de la pathologie… Tu as déjà pensé à aller voir un psy ? Peut-être qu'il pourra t'aider avec ton problème de nerfs ?

- S'il y en a bien un d'entre nous qui a besoin de soins c'est toi, triple buse ! Vas soigner ton hyperactivité !

- Hé ! C'est vrai que je suis plein d'énergie, mais tout le monde s'accorde à dire que c'est une qualité !

- Et bien ceux qui ont dit ça sont des crétins finis !

- Bien sûr, c'est toujours toi qui as raison ! railla Justin. Mais, au fait, ce ne serait pas toi le problème ? Plus je te vois, plus je me dis que tu n'es pas assez actif… T'aurais pas besoin de prendre une potion énergisante ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Les potions énergisantes sont pour les plus de soixante-dix ans !

- Justement, c'est parfait pour toi.

Théodore serra les dents, furieux. Il avait beau chercher dans son esprit une insulte suffisamment offensante pour répliquer, il ne trouvait rien qui soit à la hauteur. Justin sourit : encore une fois, il sortait victorieux d'un affrontement verbal contre l'héritier des Nott, et battre un Serpentard en matière de joute verbale relevait d'un véritable exploit.

- Allez, suis-moi. Dit-il en prenant Théodore par le bras. Je vais te faire visiter !

- C'est bon je sais marcher tout seul ! répliqua Théodore.

- T'en es sûr ?

- Vas au diable !

Pour toute réponse, Justin se contenta de lui tirer la langue. Puis il tourna les talons et Théodore n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à un magasin de farces et attrapes. Les portes et les fenêtres étaient condamnées.

- Zut, fit Justin. J'avais oublié que Zonko est fermé maintenant.

- Quel guide tu fais… se moqua Théodore. Bon alors, ce petit village perdu dans la campagne aurait-il au moins un magasin ouvert, si ce n'est trop demander ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Justin de lui lancer un regard noir. Il sembla réfléchir quelques temps, puis se décida enfin.

- On va à magasin au bout de la rue, dit-il, Carlinza, fournitures scolaires. Après, on ira à Honeydukes pour les bonbons et chocolats, à moins que sa seigneurie ne préfère passer toute l'après midi à choisir des livres parascolaires…

- Très drôle…

Sur ce, ils se rendirent à Carlinza. Une fois à l'intérieur, Théodore fut on ne peut plus heureux de se trouver dans un endroit chaud et spacieux. Le Serpentard se frotta frénétiquement ses mains gelées, mais elles mirent plusieurs minutes à récupérer de leur longue exposition au froid. Il se tourna donc vers le contenu de la boutique. Plumes, parchemins, livres, objets de décoration et même des bijoux étaient éparpillés un peu partout.

- Je sais que ça fait un peu bric à brac, expliqua Justin en voyant l'air surpris de son camarade, mais il y a beaucoup de choses intéressantes. Suffit de savoir chercher. Dis, tu m'écoutes ?

Si le Poufsouffle avait l'air vexé de parler dans le vent, sa mine contrariée disparut immédiatement en voyant pourquoi Théodore ne l'avait pas écouté, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. En effet, le Serpentard était déjà plongé dans un vieux livre du XIXème.

- Quand je disais qu'on passerait notre après-midi ici… dit-il en se dirigeant vers les rayons des montres magiques.

Ils restèrent bien une heure, chacun de son côté, dans le magasin. Théodore lisant son livre, Justin s'achetant divers objets dont il disait avoir besoin. Au bout d'un moment, le Poufsouffle rejoignit son compagnon.

- Tu sais, si tu l'aimes tant que ça ce livre, tu peux l'acheter. Lui dit-il.

Théodore ne répondit rien, mais grimaça. A contrecoeur, il remit le livre à sa place.

- Non, c'est bon…

_- « Sortilèges Anciens Oubliés de nos Jours »_… C'est pas le genre de livre que tu trouveras à la bibliothèque… Tu es vraiment sûr que tu ne veux pas le prendre ?

- Non, ce n'est pas si intéressant que ça… mentit Théodore.

- Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?

Théodore se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir. Le Poufsouffle soupira.

- Bon, c'est quoi le problème ? demanda-t-il.

- Il n'y a aucun problème.

- Réponds-moi. Insista Justin.

- Je t'ai déjà répondu. On y va ?

Justin l'observa encore pendant quelques instants. Il ne semblait guère convaincu par l'explication du Serpentard, mais ne fit plus aucun commentaire. Il se contenta d'aller à la caisse pour payer ses achats. Théodore le suivit, non sans avoir d'abord lancé un dernier regard au livre. En temps normal, il aurait immédiatement acheté cet ouvrage, mais il n'en avait plus les moyens. Déjà qu'il risquait de se trouver à la rue d'ici la fin de l'année… Il devait économiser pour payer ses dettes, et aussi pour avoir assez d'argent pour se trouver un hôtel pas cher où passer les deux mois de vacances.

Il s'appuya sur le comptoir, et attendit que Justin ait fini de payer. Le Poufsouffle s'était acheté plusieurs objets : une montre magique qui indiquait, en plus de l'heure, le temps, la température et le lieu, une plume d'aigle peinte en bleu métallique par magie, et, pour aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, une boîte à musique magique avec des licornes animées dessus.

- Je voudrais un paquet cadeau pour cette boîte à musique s'il vous plaît. Dit-il à la vendeuse.

- Un cadeau ? demanda Théodore, qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire que d'entamer la conversation.

- Oui, c'est pour ma petite sœur, répondit Justin de bonne humeur. Elle a dix ans. Cet été, on saura si elle aussi est une sorcière. En tous cas, elle aime beaucoup la magie, elle a déjà dévoré tous mes livres scolaires et connaît par cœur tous les sorts et même les préparations de potions ! C'est bientôt son anniversaire, alors je lui envoie un objet magique pour lui faire plaisir !

Théodore ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé par l'attitude de Justin lorsqu'il parlait de sa sœur. Le Poufsouffle devait être un grand frère très attentionné, à n'en pas douter.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent Carlinza, Justin décida de se rendre à Honeydukes. Le Poufsouffle y acheta une telle quantité de bonbons et gâteaux que Théodore se demanda comment il faisait pour engloutir tout ça. En sortant du magasin, Justin portait dans un sac en plastique des Patacitrouille, des Chocogrenouilles, des Suçacides, des Dragées Surprise et beaucoup d'autres friandises. Encore une fois, Théodore était sorti les mains vides. Au bout d'un moment, Justin s'arrêta au beau milieu de la rue et lui tendit une Chocogrenouille.

- Tiens, dit-il. Si tu veux en manger, tu n'as qu'à demander, tu sais. Allez, prends celle-là au moins !

Théodore hésita pendant un moment. Une partie de lui avait bien sûr envie de friandises, mais sa fierté lui commandait de refuser.

- Non, merci. Dit-il au bout d'un moment.

- Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que c'est parce que je suis d'origine moldue que tu refuses une Chocogrenouille !

- En fait oui, c'est pour ça. Répondit Théodore, bien que ce ne fut pas la seule raison.

**- Tu vas manger cette Chocogrenouille**. Répéta le Poufsouffle en prenant bien soin d'articuler chaque syllabe avec plus de force que nécessaire, sans oublier bien sûr d'agiter violemment le paquet de Chocogrenouille sous le nez de son interlocuteur.

- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me forcer à la manger ? répliqua Théodore d'un ton de défi.

- Je t'ai forcé à venir jusqu'ici, non ? Alors, tu vas la manger ou je dois te la faire avaler de force ?

Théodore hésita, puis finit par céder, estimant que Justin était bien capable de lui sauter dessus au milieu de la rue pour le forcer à avaler le chocolat. Il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux en mangeant sa Chocogrenouille. Il avait toujours adoré ça, mais n'en avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs mois, trop occupé à faire des économies. Il fut cependant distrait de sa dégustation en constatant que Justin l'observait fixement.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu n'en as pas mangé n'est-ce pas ? demanda le Poufsouffle en désignant le paquet de Chocogrenouille.

- Oui… répondit Théodore au bout d'un moment, estimant qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à répondre honnêtement à une question aussi banale.

- Dis… Je peux te poser une question ?

Cette fois, Théodore ne répondit rien. Il tourna les talons et partit à vive allure, laissant derrière lui un Justin assez déconcerté.

- Hé attends ! Où tu vas ? cria le Poufsouffle en se jetant à la poursuite du Serpentard.

Il dut pratiquement courir pour le rattraper, et Théodore l'ignora superbement. En effet, il avait appris à ses dépends que lorsque Justin disait « Je peux te poser une question ? », un grand malheur risquait d'arriver, le Poufsouffle ayant le don de poser des questions gênantes et l'habitude on ne peut plus désagréable de se mêler de la vie privée des autres. Malheureusement, on ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de Justin Finch-Fletchley aussi facilement, et le Poufsouffle, bien qu'ayant du mal à suivre le rythme du Serpentard, ne lâcha pas prise.

- Non mais je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça ?

- …

- Ralentis un peu, bon sang ! Tu marches trop vite !

- …

- Mais arrêtes toi à la fin !

- …

- Ne m'obliges pas à utiliser les grands moyens !

- …

- Tant pis, tu l'auras voulu !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Justin prit l'écharpe de Théodore et le tira violemment en arrière. Le Serpentard, à moitié étranglé, manqua de peu de tomber à la renverse.

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?! TU VEUX ME TUER OU QUOI ?!

- T'AVAIS QU'A T'ARRETER QUAND JE TE L'AI DEMANDE !

Théodore se tut immédiatement. Il s'était déjà souvent disputé avec Justin, mais c'était là la première fois que le Poufsouffle haussait vraiment la voix. Le Serpentard eut un mouvement de recul en constatant que Justin pouvait être quelque peu effrayant quand il le voulait. De toute évidence, il ne fut pas le seul à penser ça, car toutes les personnes à proximité, à savoir une vingtaine, s'étaient hâtées de déguerpir au plus vite. Les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent donc seuls dans une rue déserte.

Théodore soupira, puis reprit sa route. Cependant, il ne marchait pas aussi vite qu'avant, et Justin se contenta de marcher à ses côtés. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent silencieux, puis le Poufsouffle prit parole.

- Désolé. Dit-il.

- Hein ?

- Désolé pour t'avoir crié dessus. Je me suis laissé emporter…

Théodore ne dit rien, se demandant vaguement pourquoi le Poufsouffle s'excusait, alors que lui-même l'avait insulté à plusieurs reprises sans jamais éprouver le moindre regret.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien acheté aujourd'hui ? demanda Justin au bout d'un moment.

- Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

- Ben parce que généralement les Serpentards aiment bien se faire remarquer. Ceux qui viennent ici ne manquent pas de s'acheter des choses hyper chères pour qu'on voie à quel point ils sont riches.

- Et bien moi je n'ai rien à prouver ! Je sais ce que je vaux ! Je ne dois rien aux autres ! répliqua Théodore.

En temps normal, cette réponse aurait sans doute était la bonne mais, cette fois ci, le ton du Serpentard révéla à son camarade qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. En effet, la colère et même l'angoisse y étaient presque palpables. Il y eut donc un moment de silence, au cours duquel les deux sorciers se regardèrent sans rien dire. Finalement, Justin brisa le silence.

- Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Théodore.

- Je te pose des questions gênantes et je te force à répondre. Je ne devrais pas faire ça, je suis désolé. Je crois que je suis trop curieux…

En disant ces mots, Justin avait détourné le regard. Il avait commis des erreurs mais avait le courage de les admettre, même s'il en avait honte. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Théodore éprouva une certaine admiration pour le Poufsouffle. Il ne savait que trop bien qu'il fallait beaucoup de courage et de force de caractère pour reconnaître ses erreurs, surtout de vive voix, et qu'il était dur de mettre sa fierté de côté pour faire des excuses aux autres. Tout le monde n'en était pas capable, et Théodore fut contraint de reconnaître en son for intérieur que lui-même n'en était pas capable, il était d'ailleurs très loin derrière Justin sur ce plan là. Ce constat le força à être plus magnanime qu'en temps normal. Résigné, il soupira.

- Finch-Fletchley, tu peux me poser des questions, si tu veux… Mais après c'est à moi de décider si je veux te répondre ou non.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui… Je suppose que personne n'est parfait. Nous avons tous nos défauts, le tien étant de ne pas pouvoir tenir en place plus de cinq secondes, et le mien d'être toujours de mauvaise humeur. Faudra faire avec… Tu peux continuer à faire le pitre et à poser des tonnes de question, si tu veux… Au moins comme ça je ne m'ennuie pas… marmonna Théodore, sachant qu'il en disait trop.

Justin sourit. De toute évidence, il était flatté par ces paroles, et pour cause, c'était la première fois que Théodore disait quelque chose de positif sur lui, et attestait sa présence comme quelque chose qui n'était pas forcément un mal. C'était aussi la première fois que le Serpentard reconnaissait que lui aussi avait des défauts. Cet aveu faisait qu'une nouvelle étape commençait entre eux, ils l'avaient tous les deux senti. Néanmoins, Théodore fut surpris lorsque Justin lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Le Poufsouffle éclata de rire en voyant la mine déconcertée du Serpentard.

- Bon, allons-y, dit Justin. Faut qu'on retrouve Tracey.

Sur ce, les deux sorciers partirent à la recherche de leur amie, et l'air autour d'eux ne semblait plus chargé d'animosité réciproque.


	15. Chapitre 15

Coucou, tout le monde! Voici le chaptitre 15! Oui je sais, je suis en retard, mais pour que personne ne soit en colère, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres (à peu le double alors je fais la célèbre technique du 2 en 1).

J'en profite pour remercier mes lecteurs et reviewers! Merci à tous!!

Chapitre 15 : Nous avons tous besoin d'aide

Pour tous les jeunes sorciers étudiant à Poudlard, Pré-au-Lard a toujours été un lieu de détente où l'on pouvait oublier ses problèmes et quitter l'ambiance scolaire du château. Il est vrai que cette fois, le mauvais temps et la fermeture de Zonko avaient quelque peu changé la situation tout comme la menace toujours présente d'attaques de mangemorts. Mais malgré tout, la plupart des élèves profitaient de cette sortie, même s'ils passaient la plupart de leur temps dans les magasins ou alors dans les quelques pubs du village pour être à l'abri du froid.

Les rues étaient désertes, les seules personnes à affronter le vent et le froid le faisaient pour se rendre d'un magasin à un autre. Seule une jeune fille déambulait sans but véritable. Elle allait d'un coin à l'autre, regardant occasionnellement par les vitrines et entrant à l'intérieur des magasins si jamais quelque chose l'intéressait. Le froid ne semblait pas la déranger outre mesure, pas plus que la solitude, à laquelle elle semblait habituée. Elle fut donc surprise lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

- Tracey ! Hé Tracey ! Par ici !

Lorsque la jeune fille se retourna, sa surprise fut encore plus grande en reconnaissant son interlocuteur. Justin, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la rue, agitait les bras dans tous les sens pour qu'elle le remarque. A ses côtés Théodore lançait à son compagnon des regards réprobateurs.

L'héritier des Nott soupira devant le peu de discrétion de son camarade, mais dans le sens où Justin était _« un cas irrécupérable pour toute médecine connue »_, il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il sentit néanmoins une boule se former dans sa gorge tandis que Tracey les rejoignait, visiblement surprise des les retrouver au milieu du village.

- Justin ? Théodore ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-elle une fois à leur hauteur.

- Tu n'as rien vu dans ta boule de cristal ? plaisanta Justin.

- Je ne peux pas tout savoir non plus ! rétorqua-t-elle. Je croyais que vous étiez censés travailler aujourd'hui.

En prononçant ces mots, elle s'était tourné vers Théodore, et l'interrogeait du regard. Le Serpentard déglutit, se demandant comment il pourrait bien lui expliquer comment il avait fini par atterrir au beau milieu de Pré-au-Lard. Fort heureusement, Justin répondit à sa place.

- Super Justin a encore terrassé son ennemie la mauvaise humeur ! dit-il en brandissant le poing en l'air. J'ai réussi à le convaincre de venir ici !

- Me convaincre ? répliqua Théodore. Tu m'as plutôt traîné de force, oui !

- Mais c'était pour ton bien ! Et puis ne me dis pas que ça ne te plaît pas, Pré-au-Lard.

- Ca ne me plaît pas ! Surtout si je dois passer toute mon après-midi avec un malade mental qui a failli m'étrangler deux fois de suite !

Ils entamèrent ainsi une nouvelle dispute, sous le regard curieux de Tracey qui de tout évidence essayait de comprendre comment ils avaient pu en arriver là en moins de cinq minutes de dialogue. Il faut dire que, du point de vue de la Serpentard, la situation était on ne peut plus exceptionnelle et digne d'intérêt. En effet, Justin pouvait ne pas s'en douter, mais il était rare que Théodore perde le contrôle de ses nerfs et dise le fond de sa pensée. D'ailleurs il était rare qu'il discute plus de quelques minutes avec quelqu'un sans mettre un terme à la conversation en tournant les talons et en partant on ne sait où, pour retourner à sa solitude. Il était tout simplement incroyable de voir que Justin était capable d'énerver sérieusement Théodore Nott, le plus silencieux et solitaire des Serpentards, sans que ce dernier ne lui tourne le dos et le laisse sur place. La jeune fille fut cependant interrompue dans ses pensées par Justin, qui abandonna Théodore pour s'adresser à elle.

- Tracey ! Tu m'avais pourtant dit que dans le fond il était gentil, **l'autre là **! dit-il en désignant Théodore du doigt. C'est de la publicité mensongère !

**- « L'autre là » ?** répéta Théodore, furieux. J'ai un nom je te signale !

- T'es méchant ! se plaignit Justin en lui tirant la langue et, bien que Théodore ne vit aucun lien entre cette réplique et sa propre phrase, il ne lâcha pas le morceau.

- Et toi tu es stupide ! Va retrouver tes amis les idiots !

- De toutes façons je préfère être avec quelqu'un de bête et gentil plutôt que quelqu'un de bête et méchant comme toi !

Théodore serra les dents, sur les nerfs. Les disputes avec Justin étaient incessantes et fatigantes. Pire que tout, elles étaient ridicules, et reposaient sur des motifs dérisoires. Le résultat était que le Serpentard se trouvait alors partagé entre trois positions opposées : son bon sens lui disait de s'en aller et d'ignorer le Poufsouffle, sa fierté lui ordonnait d'avoir le dernier mot dans chaque dispute, et pour finir, une partie de lui qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier avait envie de rire et ne prenait pas la situation au sérieux. Cette confusion dans son esprit rendait Théodore plus susceptible que jamais et lui faisait perdre tout contrôle sur lui-même.

- Tu aimes les gens bêtes et gentils, n'est-ce pas, Finch-Fletchley ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde. Dans ce cas tu vas être servi…

- Sur ce, il attrapa Justin par le bras et le tira violemment en direction de la route menant au château.

- Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'emmène aux cuisines voir tes amis les elfes de maison ! Ce sont les seuls êtres suffisamment bêtes et gentils pour te supporter !

- Non ! On n'a pas encore vu tout le village ! On reste !

- Tais-toi !

- Lâches-moi !

Théodore aurait bien répondu par quelque chose de désagréable, mais il fut interrompu par un rire cristallin, qui eut pour effet de le distraire. Il ne fut pas le seul, d'ailleurs. D'un même mouvement, Justin et lui s'étaient tournés, perplexes, vers Tracey, qui riait de bon cœur. Théodore en fut très surpris : c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Tracey rire comme ça, sincèrement, joyeusement. Cela donnait à la jeune fille un éclat particulier et, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Théodore sentit son cœur battre beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait du.

- Je suis heureuse, dit-elle en souriant lorsqu'elle réussit à se calmer. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous vous entendez si bien ! Vous avez donc fini par devenir amis.

**- AMIS ???**

Théodore et Justin étaient bouche bée, et ils regardèrent Tracey comme si elle s'était soudain transformé en un gobelin rose vêtu d'un tutu. Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent dans cette position, ressemblant à des poissons hors de l'eau, jusqu'à ce que leurs neurones, après une bataille sans merci contre les forces de l'état de choc, aient réussi à se rencontrer, les ramenant dans leur état normal.

- Heu, Tracey ? demanda Justin d'un ton hésitant, comme s'il parlait à un être étrange potentiellement dangereux. Je crois qu'on a pas la même vision du monde tous les deux, ni le même vocabulaire, surtout pour ce qui est du sens du mot « amis » et de l'expression « bien s'entendre avec quelqu'un »….

- Je ne serai jamais ami avec un sang-de-bourbe hystérique. Dit Théodore d'un ton catégorique, ce qui lui valut un regard furieux de Justin.

- Si vous le dites… dit Tracey qui pour une raison inconnue continuait de sourire. Ca vous dit si on va faire un tour tous les trois ?

Théodore et Justin échangèrent des regards indiquant clairement que le « tous les trois » n'était pas vraiment une source de motivation.

- Allez, s'il vous plaît, pour moi ! insista-t-elle.

- Bon d'accord… soupira Théodore.

- Dit comme ça… renchérit Justin, pas plus motivé.

- Et essayez de ne pas trop vous disputer ! dit Tracey d'un ton joyeux en ouvrant la marche.

- Y a pas de doute, c'est vraiment une Serpentard, marmonna Justin assez bas pour qu'elle ne puisse l'entendre. Manipuler comme ça les hommes en se servant de leurs sentiments…

Cette remarque lui valut un regard assassin de la part de Théodore.

- Zen ! fit Justin. Pour moi, elle est comme une sœur, c'est tout !

- Pour moi aussi. Dit Théodore.

- Non, toi tu es amoureux d'elle, c'est différent.

- …

- Allez vas-y, Roméo ! dit Justin, toujours à voix basse.

- La ferme, grogna Théodore.

- Si tu lui dis pas que tu l'aimes, quelqu'un va le faire à ta place. Ah, les jeunes amoureux de nos jours, c'est désespérant comme ils sont incompé…

- NON MAIS COMBIEN DE FOIS VA-T-IL FALLOIR QUE JE TE LE REPETE : JE NE SUIS PAS AM…

Par miracle, Théodore, qui avait élevé la voix et par conséquent attiré l'attention de Tracey, ne put jamais finir sa phrase. En effet, à cet instant précis, un homme trapu et de petite taille portant une valise passa en trombe, les bousculant. Après s'être reçu un coup de valise à l'estomac, Justin tenta de se retenir à Théodore pour ne pas tomber en arrière, mais par malheur il l'entraîna dans sa chute. Tous deux s'écrasèrent alors sur la vitrine d'un magasin, cassant tout sur leur passage, tandis que l'homme filait à toute allure, poursuivi par le barman de La Tête de Sanglier qui hurlait à tue tête :

- Mondigus ! Où est-ce que tu as déniché tout ça ? **Tu vas revenir ici et me répondre, oui ?**

- Théodore ! Justin ! Est-ce que ça va ? s'écria Tracey en se ruant vers eux.

Théodore poussa un grognement. Il venait de faire l'expérience particulièrement désagréable de passer au travers d'une baie vitrée pour atterrir dans une étagère en bois. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé de voir que par miracle, il n'avait rien, à part quelques coupures superficielles et quelques bleus. A ses côtés, Justin aussi n'était pas vraiment blessé, même s'il semblait s'être tordu le poignet.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? BANDE DE DELINQUANTS QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT A MA VITRINE ?! hurla le propriétaire de la boutique en se précipitant vers eux.

- Monsieur, intervint Tracey, ils ne sont pas responsables… Un homme est passé en courant et les a bousculé…

- Non mais vous croyez vraiment que je vais avaler ça ? s'écria l'homme.

- Monsieur, vous n'avez qu'à demander à…

- A qui ? Il n'y a personne d'autre que vous dans la rue !

Tracey ne dit plus rien, forcée de constater qu'en effet, ils étaient seuls dans une rue déserte, sans aucun témoin pouvant convaincre le gérant du magasin de leur innocence dans le drame de la vitrine. Ce fut à Théodore de réagir.

- Le barman de La Tête de Sanglier était avec lui, dit-il en se relevant, vous n'avez qu'à aller le chercher et le lui demander…

- Et vous laisser filer en douce, c'est ça ?

- Mais non ! Puisqu'on vous dit que ce n'est pas notre faute ! s'indigna Justin, scandalisé par la situation.

Lui aussi venait de se relever, et il massait son poignet douloureux.

- Vous allez me rembourser les dégâts, et tout de suite ! dit l'homme, furieux. Ca vous coûtera cent trente Gallions !

**- Quoi ??**

Théodore en resta bouche bée. Cent trente Gallions… Où allait-il trouver ça ? Il n'avait plus d'argent et croulait déjà sous les dettes. Comment pourrait-il payer cet homme ? Il sentit le désespoir l'envahir, et constata qu'à ses côtés, Tracey et Justin semblaient eux aussi inquiets. En effet, ils avaient tout dépenser ou presque. De toute façon, aucun adolescent ne se promènerait dans la rue avec une telle somme sur soi.

- Mais c'est absurde ! S'indigna Tracey. Une vitrine ne peut pas coûter aussi cher !

- Une vitrine magique, si ! Elle a été ensorcelée en Espagne !

- Monsieur, intervint Justin, excusez-moi, mais comment voulez-vous que nous ayons une telle somme ? Nous devons prévenir nos parents…

- Débrouillez-vous ! Et si vous n'en êtes pas capables, j'appelle les Aurors !

- Non ! cria Théodore.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, mais il n'en eut cure. Si jamais les Aurors avaient à faire un rapport sur lui, qu'il y ait incident ou pas, qu'il soit innocent ou coupable, rien ne changerait au fait que sa vie était finie. Le Ministère sauterait sur l'occasion pour le déposséder du peu qu'il lui restait. Il serait alors à la rue, sans argent, sans alliés, et sans personne pour l'héberger. Aucun hôtel, aucune auberge ne voudrait de lui, et personne, surtout pas ses camarades de Serpentard, ne lui viendrait en aide. Cela, bien sûr, si le Ministère décidait d'en rester là. Il savait que, faute de pouvoir capturer de vrais mangemorts, le Ministère n'avait pas hésité à jeter en prison des innocents pour de motifs dérisoires, dans l'espoir de donner à la population l'illusion que quelque chose était fait pour assurer sa sécurité. De ce fait, si lui, Théodore Nott, fils d'un des partisans les plus fanatiques du Seigneur des Ténèbres, était envoyé à Azkaban, personne ne se soucierait de savoir s'il était innocent…

Néanmoins, sa crainte d'avoir affaire aux Aurors avait été trop visible, et le propriétaire de la boutique l'observa de plus près, d'un air soupçonneux.

- Hé ! Mais je te connais, toi, tu es le fils de l'autre là ! Nott, le mangemort !

Théodore blêmit en entendant ces mots. Lorsque l'homme s'approcha de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui a ? demanda l'homme d'un ton sec. Tu as quelque chose à cacher ? Ca m'étonnerait pas que tu sois de mèche avec les autres là… Tel père, tel fils ! Quand on a un sang vicieux, y a plus rien à faire… Si ça dépendait de moi les petits fumiers dans ton genre seraient envoyés à Azkaban avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de nuire !

**- Ca suffit !**

Théodore, surpris, se tourna vers celui qui était intervenu, et il vit Justin, furieux, s'interposer entre lui et le propriétaire de la boutique. Théodore ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui s'était passé, tant les paroles du gérant l'avaient touché. Tandis que l'homme l'avait insulté et menacé, le cerveau de Théodore s'était comme arrêté. Le jeune homme avait été incapable de réagir, de se défendre, et il n'avait pu qu'endurer les paroles douloureuses, redécouvrant la dure réalité du monde. A Poudlard, il avait été en sécurité. Aucun Serpentard ne s'acharnerait contre lui à cause de son père, et les autres élèves étaient en règle générale trop occupés par les cours. A Poudlard, les élèves étaient, sans bien s'en rendre compte, coupés du monde extérieur et de ses souffrances. Mais là, en quelques mots, cet homme avait ramené Théodore à la réalité qui l'attendrait une fois qu'il quitterait Poudlard : il n'était rien d'autre qu'un paria, un rebus de la société dont tous seraient ravis de se débarrasser.

Néanmoins, quelqu'un s'était interposé, quelqu'un lui était venu en aide. L'héritier des Nott regarda Justin sans comprendre pourquoi il lui venait en aide à lui, que tous haïssaient. Le Poufsouffle tremblait de rage, et le regard qu'il lança au propriétaire de la boutique était empli de haine et de mépris.

- Comment **osez-vous **parler de la sorte ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde. Comment pouvez-vous dire de telles choses ?

- T'es qui toi ? demanda l'homme, qui de toute évidence ne s'était pas attendu à voir un Poufsouffle venir en aide à un Serpentard.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas ! En tous cas qu'une chose soit claire, je vous **interdis** de répéter à nouveau de telles horreurs, est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Non, mais tu es stupide ou quoi ? De la part d'un Poufsouffle, je me serais attendu à mieux. Est-ce que tu sais qui c'est, lui ? demanda l'homme en désignant Théodore. C'est un fils de mangemort ! Et il en deviendra un lui-même ! Il fait partie de ces types qui tuent les gens d'origine moldue comme tes amis !

- Je **suis** d'origine moldue ! cria Justin.

Ces paroles déstabilisèrent son interlocuteur.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne ! Vous critiquez les mangemorts, mais vous ne valez pas mieux qu'eux ! Les mangemorts détestent les gens comme moi, parce que nos parents sont des moldus, et vous, vous condamneriez quelqu'un uniquement parce qu'il a des mangemorts dans sa famille, sans qu'il n'ait rien fait ? Vous ne voyez donc pas que vous tenez le même type de raisonnement qu'eux ?

Il y eut un silence lourd de sens. Théodore comprit alors pourquoi Justin était intervenu. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le monde sorcier, le Poufsouffle avait dû être rabaissé et insulté par les sorciers de sang pur, alors il ne supportait pas de voir quelqu'un être malmené par ses origines. En temps normal, le fait qu'une personne d'origine moldue s'identifie à lui aurait rendu Théodore furieux, mais là, étrangement, il était touché par le fait que Justin prenne sa défense.

Pendant quelques instants, Justin échangea des regards assassins avec le responsable du magasin, puis l'homme reprit parole :

- Peu importent vos belles paroles, elles ne changeront rien au fait que vous me devez cent trente Gallions.

Justin sortit son porte monnaie.

- Je n'ai que trois Gallions sur moi. Prenez-les.

- Ca ne sera pas suffisant.

- Dans ce cas je vous donne mon adresse, pour que vous puissiez me joindre…

- Ne fais pas ça.

Tous se tournèrent vers Théodore, surpris.

- Finch-Fletchley, continua-t-il, il n'est pas prudent pour un sang-de-bourbe comme toi de donner son adresse à n'importe qui. Surtout par les temps qui courent…

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Pour une fois fais ce que je te dis. Répliqua Théodore d'un ton ferme, avant de se tourner vers l'homme. Si vous voulez, faites en appel à mon directeur de Maison, le professeur Rogue, ou alors directement au directeur de Poudlard.

- Mais tu es fou ! s'écria Justin. S'ils comprennent mal la situation, tu risques l'exclusion !

- En tous cas je risque moins que toi.

- Ne fais pas ça !

- D'accord, dit l'homme sans tenir compte des protestations de Justin. Je communiquerai à votre professeur le montant que vous me devez, il veillera à ce que vous payiez, tous les trois…

- Et quel est ce montant ? demanda une voix familière.

Tous se tournèrent pour voir Blaise, appuyé nonchalamment sur un mur tout proche.

- Cent trente Gallions. Répondit l'homme, intrigué.

- Très bien. Fit l'héritier des Zabini.

Il se rapprocha et sortit de sa poche un carnet de chèques magique. Les chèques du monde magique étaient beaucoup plus fiables que ceux des moldus, dans le sens où ils ne pouvaient être falsifiés, et que le montant était, quoi qu'il arrive, retiré du compte en banque concerné, sans qu'il n'y ait la moindre erreur ni tentative de vol, et si jamais la personne n'était pas en mesure de payer, le montant était retiré au fur et à mesure qu'il gagnait plus d'argent.

Sans se soucier des regards surpris qui l'observaient, Blaise remplit le chèque et le tendit à l'homme.

- Et voilà. Dit-il. Satisfait ?

- Oui. Répondit le responsable du magasin avant de retourner dans sa boutique.

Pendant quelques instants, il y eut un silence pesant entre les quatre adolescents. Puis Théodore se décida à prendre parole.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Parce que si jamais tu te faisais renvoyer, je n'aurais plus personne avec qui avoir une discussion normale dans le dortoir d'imbéciles auquel nous sommes condamnés. Mais c'est pas gratos ! Tous les trois, vous me devez des sous, maintenant !

- Non, dit Théodore, Tracey n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

- Mais…

- Tracey, ne te mêles pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas. Finch-Fletchley et moi sommes tombés dans la vitrine, pas toi. L'interrompit Théodore d'un ton catégorique.

- Désespérément honnête… marmonna Blaise, secouant misérablement la tête face au manque d'opportunisme de son camarade.

- Au fait, intervint Justin, merci…

Mais Blaise ne fit que lui lancer un regard noir empli de mépris.

- Ne te méprends pas, sang-de-bourbe, dit-il d'un ton sec, ce n'est pas pour toi que j'ai fait ça.

Justin se tût et Théodore se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Il se demandait ce que Blaise pouvait bien penser de lui, maintenant qu'il l'avait vu en compagnie d'un Poufsouffle alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. L'idée que les Serpentards le traitent de traître à son sang lui était insupportable, d'autant plus que les conséquences pour lui seraient désastreuses.

- Bon, si on y allait, maintenant ? demanda Tracey, mal à l'aise. Vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie tous les deux…

- Oui, approuva Justin, mon poignet me fait vraiment mal…

Sur ce, ils prirent la direction du château. Tracey devant, les trois garçons derrière. Théodore était on ne peut plus mal à l'aise, coincé comme il l'était entre Justin et Blaise. Un silence lourd régnait, et l'héritier des Nott espérait de tout cœur qu'il n'y aurait aucun incident entre les deux autres sorciers. Si jamais cela devait arriver, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il devrait faire. Il devrait intervenir, certes, mais en faveur de qui ? Il y a à peine quelques semaines, la question ne se serait même pas posée, mais là, les choses étaient très différentes : Justin lui était venu en aide, et ce n'était pas la première fois, et s'il était vrai que la présence de Justin pouvait être énervante, le Poufsouffle n'avait jamais manifesté de mauvaises intentions, bien au contraire.

Ne supportant plus ce silence d'hostilité réciproque, Théodore décida d'entamer une conversation qui, il l'espérait de tout cœur, ferait baisser la tension. L'occasion se présenta lorsqu'ils passèrent devant un endroit étrange, où les fenêtres avaient des rideaux roses. Il leva la tête vers la pancarte du magasin, également rose, et y lit : Madame Pieddodu, salon de thé.

- C'est quoi cet endroit ? demanda-t-il, faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air intéressé.

- C'est le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu, le repère des amoureux. Répondit Blaise.

- En gros c'est là que tu emmèneras Tracey lors de votre futur rendez-vous galant... Ajouta Justin.

Théodore n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car, à sa grande surprise, Blaise éclata de rire.

- Ca, c'est vrai ! s'esclaffa le Serpentard.

- Dis-moi, dit Justin qui semblait avoir oublié que Blaise et lui étaient censés se détester, ils ont toujours été aussi coincés ?

- Toujours. Franchement ça fait peine à voir !

- Surtout que ça se voit !

- Avec eux, c'est le genre de chose qui se remarque. Et ça fait longtemps, en plus !

- Qu'est-ce qui se remarque ? demanda Tracey, qui venait de se joindre à eux.

- Rien, rien… répondirent Justin et Blaise en lançant à Théodore un regard plein de sous entendus.

- Théodore, est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Tracey. Tu as de la fièvre ? Tu es tout rouge…

- Je ne suis pas rouge ! s'écria Théodore, tentant vainement d'ignorer le fou rire de ses deux compagnons.

- Si tu le dis, mais va quand même à l'infirmerie… dit Tracey, tout en l'observant d'un air inquiet. Je ne peux pas vous accompagner, je dois encore faire des courses pour la divination. Il me manque du matériel. Je vous revois plus tard, les garçons !

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna, tandis que Blaise et Justin lançaient à Théodore des regards amusés. A cet instant précis, l'héritier des Nott, pris d'une soudaine envie de meurtre, se disait qu'il aurait bien mieux valu qu'il laisse ses deux camarades s'entretuer. N'empêche, comment diable aurait-il pu prévoir que Blaise et Justin, qui sont pourtant deux extrêmes, puissent un jour oublier leurs différences pour se mêler de sa vie privée et le mettre dans des situations particulièrement embarrassantes ? Décidément, les méandres de l'esprit humain étaient parfois incompréhensibles, surtout quand il s'agissait de Blaise et Justin…

- Bon, on y va, maintenant ? s'impatienta Théodore, ne supportant plus les regards indiscrets des deux autres sorciers.

- Pff… Quel timide… soupira Blaise en secouant la tête avec un air de profonde désolation tandis que Justin approuvait solennellement.

La réponse de Théodore fut un grognement très inquiétant, digne d'un troll des cavernes armé d'une massue. Apparemment, Blaise prit conscience du danger, car il s'éloigna très vite en prenant pour prétexte un motif dérisoire.

- Bon, ben faut que j' y aille, je dois retrouver Malefoy aux Trois Balais…

- Malefoy est en retenue avec McGonagall. Répondit Théodore d'une voix sourde.

- Tu en es sûr ? Peut-être, oui, mais je vais quand même vérifier si il n'est pas là...

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il fila en direction du pub, entrant à l'intérieur juste avant que Potter et ses amis ne fassent la même chose. Etrangement, Potter semblait dans un état de rage proche de celui de Théodore. Cependant, le Serpentard ne s'en soucia guère et se tourna vers Justin, prêt à déverser sur le pauvre Poufsouffle toute sa colère, qui atteignait en ce moment précis un nouveau record quelque peu inquiétant.

- Attends-moi ici ! s'écria le Poufsouffle. Surtout ne bouges pas !

Théodore n'eut pas le temps de réagir, en effet, Justin fila à une vitesse surprenante, s'engouffrant dans le magasin Carlinza. Pendant quelques instants, Théodore hésita entre se lancer à sa poursuite pour lui faire avaler de force tout objet tranchant à portée de main (les couteaux du magasin de cuisine semblaient avoir un attrait tout particulier, maintenant), ou alors retourner au château et le laisser sur place. Finalement, incapable de se décider, il attendit le retour de son camarade, bras croisés, pestant intérieurement. Au bout de quelques minutes, le Poufsouffle revint avec un énorme paquet cadeau dans les bras.

- Merci de m'avoir attendu. Lui sourit Justin en arrivant à sa hauteur, mais le Serpentard n'y prêta aucune attention.

- Laisses-moi deviner, c'est un cadeau pour ton petit frère qui adore la magie ? demanda Théodore, de très mauvaise humeur.

- Heu… On peut dire ça comme ça, oui…

- Bon, ça suffit, on y va.

Sur ce, ils prirent tous les deux la direction du château. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche et près de vingt minutes au cours desquelles ils avaient dû faire une queue énorme pour ensuite se faire fouiller trois fois de suite par Russard, ils arrivèrent enfin au hall d'entrée de leur école.

- Je ne vais pas à l'infirmerie, annonça Théodore. Je n'en ai pas besoin, mais toi tu ferais mieux d'y aller, ton poignet est dans un sale état…

- Bon, alors je suppose que c'est ici qu'on se sépare, dit Justin. Allez, on a passé un bonne journée, non ? C'était pas si terrible que ça !

- …

- On s'est bien amusés, non ?

- ...

- Quoi, encore ? C'est vrai qu'on est tombé sur une vitrine et que Zabini et moi on a peut être été un peu lourds sur la fin mais à part ça on s'est bien amusées non ?

- Pourquoi as-tu pris ma défense ? demanda Théodore d'une voix faible.

Il avait honte de poser cette question et n'était pas capable de regarder Justin dans les yeux.

- Parce que c'était la seule chose à faire. Ce que j'ai dit à cet homme, je le pensais vraiment.

- Je sais…

Il y eut un moment de silence, au cours duquel Théodore se sentit particulièrement mal à l'aise, puis Justin reprit parole.

- Tu as du en baver pendant ces vacances, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il. A cause de toute cette histoire de mangemorts…

- Oui. Admit le Serpentard.

Il aurait préféré se taire mais, étrangement, il en semblait incapable. Les choses avaient changé, il s'était tu trop longtemps, il ne pouvait plus tout refouler dans son cœur, et Justin semblait être le seul en qui il pouvait avoir confiance.

- Je suis désolé, dit Justin en baissant la tête, j'ai manqué de tact en début d'année… Je ne savais pas, ou plutôt je ne voulais pas admettre que tu puisses souffrir autant de cette situation. J'ai dû te blesser à plusieurs reprises avec cette histoire de mangemorts…

- Mais ce que tu as dit était vrai. Et puis, moi aussi je t'ai insulté, et je ne me souviens pas de m'être excusé…

- Oui, mais moi je te condamnais sans raison, alors que tu n'as rien fait. Et j'ai fait tout ça sans même me rendre compte que j'agissais exactement comme ceux que je critiquais. Je t'ai pris comme bouc émissaire… Je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'aujourd'hui, j'en suis désolé…

- Merci…

Justin releva la tête, visiblement surpris d'entendre ces mots de la part de Théodore. Il n'était pas dans la nature des Serpentard de remercier quelqu'un, mais là, Théodore en avait assez, et il était très troublé. Jamais il n'aurait espéré que quelqu'un d'aussi différent de lui, comme Justin, puisse un jour le comprendre et le soutenir. A ses yeux, les paroles de Justin avaient bien plus d'importance qu'il ne pouvait l'admettre. Pourtant, ce simple mot était sorti de sa bouche, et il en disait suffisamment, car nous ne pouvons pas toujours vivre seuls dans l'obscurité, car nous avons tous besoin d'aide un jour ou l'autre.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16 : Un destin de ténèbres**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla dans le dortoir des Serpentards le lendemain de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Théodore eut, pendant quelques instants, l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, alors qu'au contraire, c'était ça son monde. L'ambiance était lourde chez les sixièmes années, et Drago Malefoy semblait plus nerveux que jamais. Il est vrai qu'il était sur les nerfs depuis quelques semaines, et Théodore en avait conclu que sa mission ne se passait pas aussi bien que l'héritier des Malefoy l'avait prévu. Le blond s'était renfermé sur lui-même, et il ne parlait plus du Seigneur des Ténèbres, même Crabbe et Goyle ignoraient tout de ses projets. Pourtant, les deux sorciers étaient eux aussi impliqués dans l'affaire, tantôt suivant Drago, tantôt disparaissant. Enfin, « disparaître » était un bien grand mot, tout du moins pour Théodore, qui avait été sollicité par Malefoy pour lui préparer une grande quantité de Polynectar, au début de l'année. L'héritier des Nott n'avait posé aucune question et avait obéi, sachant pertinemment qu'il valait mieux donner un coup de pouce à Malefoy plutôt que d'être considéré comme en partie responsable de l'échec de la mission. Cependant, Théodore espérait de tout cœur ne plus avoir à se mêler de cette histoire.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il se leva le dimanche matin, la tension régnant sur les lieux ne l'inquiéta pas outre mesure. Il avait fini par s'y habituer. Il était néanmoins troublé par les événements de la veille. Ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir passé une journée particulièrement agitée en compagnie de Justin Finch-Fletchley qui le tracassait, mais ce qui était arrivé à une poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Gryffondor, nommée Katie Bell. Il ne connaissait pas les détails de l'histoire, mais savait qu'elle avait sur elle un objet ensorcelé, qui l'avait mise dans un sale état. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était à Sainte Mangouste, et sa survie relevait du miracle. Mais la situation était très étrange. En effet, que ferait une Gryffondor avec un objet maléfique ? Cela n'avait pas de sens, et de nombreux témoins disaient qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. La seule explication possible était que la jeune fille ait été soumise au sortilège de l'Impérium. Mais cela soulevait plus de questions que de réponses : où et quand avait-elle été ensorcelée ? Par qui ? Pourquoi ? Tant de questions sans réponses… Théodore en aurait bien discuté avec les autres Serpentards, mais Malefoy les en empêcha. Si depuis septembre la mauvaise humeur de Drago avait empiré, elle semblait avoir atteint les sommets possibles pour tout être humain normalement constitué. L'incident avec Bell semblait l'avoir affecté tout particulièrement, mais si ceux qui soupçonnaient un lien entre cet incident et la mission étaient nombreux, nul ne le mentionna. C'était ainsi chez les Serpentards, gestes et paroles devaient être étroitement surveillés, et l'on se retrouvait dans un monde sombre, où rien n'est certain, un monde qui ne devrait pas être celui d'adolescents…

Ce fut donc avec un certain soulagement que Théodore quitta la salle commune, pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Toute sa vie durant, il avait vécu dans une ambiance sombre et pesante, bien souvent imprégnée de magie noire. Avant, cela ne le gênait pas outre mesure, car il ne connaissait rien d'autre. Mais ça, c'était avant, maintenant il connaissait un autre monde, où tout n'était pas que calcul et intérêt, où l'hypocrisie n'était pas nécessaire à la survie. L'héritier des Nott soupira, forcé de constater qu'il se sentait bien mieux en compagnie de Justin qu'avec ses camarades de Serpentards. Le Poufsouffle était hyperactif, bruyant, insupportable au possible, mais il n'était pas dangereux, et n'avait aucune arrière pensée. Il était sincère. C'était pour ça qu'en fin de comptes, en dépit de toutes leurs disputes, Théodore avait fini par apprécier la compagnie de Justin, et le Poufsouflle était l'un des rares à pouvoir voir Théodore tel qu'il était, sans masque, sans faux-semblants. Mais à chaque fois qu'il retournait dans la salle commune de ses camarades, Théodore revenait tristement à la réalité, et était forcé d'admettre que les moments qu'il vivait en compagnie de Justin n'étaient pas de son monde, et qu'une fois en dehors de Poudlard, la guerre les rattraperait… et il devrait faire son devoir…

Le jeune sorcier s'assit donc à la table vert et argent, aux côtés de Blaise et Tracey, sans doute les seuls Serpentards en qui il pouvait avoir une certaine confiance. En bon séducteur invétéré qu'il était, Blaise écrivait un mot d'amour à une fille de septième année. Bien sûr, avant cela, il avait bien pris le soin de connaître tous les goûts de la jeune fille, et de la croiser « accidentellement » dans les couloirs, rencontres au cours desquelles il s'était toujours montré charmeur, gentil et attentionné, ce qui, bien évidemment, n'était pas le cas. Théodore soupira de dépit, sachant trop bien ce qui se passerait ensuite : Blaise se trouverait sa vingt-troisième petite amie, et une fois satisfait, il la laisserait tomber pour partir à la recherche d'une autre encore plus jolie. L'héritier des Nott observa son camarade, se demandant comment, avec la réputation de « pervers opportuniste » qu'on lui avait attribué, Blaise pouvait encore se trouver des filles assez folles ou désespérées pour se jeter dans ses bras.

Il fut néanmoins tiré hors de ces pensées ô combien importantes pour l'avenir de l'humanité, lorsque Tracey leva les yeux de son livre de divination pour s'adresser à lui.

- Alors, Théodore, tu es bien allé à l'infirmerie hier ? Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis Pré-au-Lard.

- Non, je n'en avais pas besoin. Répondit le jeune homme, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de la Serpentard. Je te jure que ça allait, je ne me suis pas blessé en tombant sur cette vitrine, j'étais juste un peu sonné, c'est tout… ajouta-t-il pour la rassurer.

- Et Finch-Fletchley ? demanda Tracey d'un ton détaché, comme si elle demandait quel temps il ferait aujourd'hui.

Théodore remarqua qu'elle ne l'appelait plus « Justin », et il en comprit aussi la raison. Il n'était pas très prudent de montrer qu'on était proche d'un Poufsouffle sang-de-bourbe à la table des Serpentard. Ce fut donc avec un ton tout aussi indifférent que Théodore lui répondit.

- Il est allé s'occuper de son poignet soi-disant cassé, comme tout bon pleurnichard qu'il est, après tout c'est un Poufsouffle, faut pas trop lui en demander non plus…

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Blaise. Tu ne l'as pas tué avant ?

Le regard noir empli d'intentions meurtrières que lui lança Théodore lui fit comprendre qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Blaise toussota, gêné, cherchant désespérément un moyen de faire son compagnon oublier la conversation de la veille. En effet, si sur le coup Théodore avait sérieusement envisagé de faire Justin avaler de force une bonne dizaine de couteaux de cuisine, Blaise n'échappait pas non plus à ses projets, le plus intéressant étant de l'enfermer dans un sarcophage géant rempli de scrouts à pétard. Néanmoins, estimant que faire preuve d'un tel sadisme au beau milieu de la Grande Salle le ferait passer pour un dangereux dément bon à enfermer, Théodore inspira profondément avant de répondre, le plus calmement possible, mais avec dans les yeux une lueur suffisamment inquiétante pour faire Blaise reculer sa chaise le plus possible.

- En fait, après ta retraite tout à fait honorable et discrète, Finch-Fletchley a estimé que lui aussi était capable d'éviter toute effusion de sang par un prétexte dont la subtilité se rapproche de celle d'un troll mentalement arriéré. Il a filé dans le magasin le plus proche pour faire de nouvelles courses.

- Cela doit être frustrant de voir qu'un simple sang-de-bourbe est plus riche que toi, n'est-ce pas Théodore ? dit une voix mielleuse que l'héritier des Nott ne connaissait que trop bien.

Serrant les poings, il se retourna pour faire face à Daphné, qui l'observait avec un sourire carnassier.

- Cela doit être frustrant d'avoir le même sourire que Granger, n'est-ce pas Daphné ? répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent pour observer la scène, intriguées par cet échange d'insultes original. Mais Daphné ne sembla pas du tout atteinte par la réplique de Théodore. Au contraire, son regard se fit séducteur, et, roulant les hanches, elle s'assit sur les genoux du jeune sorcier. Celui-ci, surpris, n'eut pas le réflexe de la repousser, et lorsqu'elle reprit parole, la jeune fille passait une main fine dans les cheveux du Serpentard.

- Toujours aussi galant, Théodore, dit-elle d'une voix suave. Tu n'as pas changé depuis le bal de quatrième année. Tu te souviens ? Tu étais mon cavalier… Nos parents avaient placé beaucoup d'espérances en nous… Mais je ne suis pas là pour te rappeler le bon vieux temps, je suis là pour notre pauvre Tracey.

En prononçant ces mots, elle se tourna vers Tracey qui avait blêmi, et observait la scène en silence. Daphné continua alors, d'un air faussement attristé :

- Toutes mes condoléances, Tracey. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider à surmonter cette épreuve difficile…

- Pardon ?

- Oui… Une telle perte, cela doit être dur pour toi, déjà que tu n'as jamais connu ton père…

- De quoi est-ce que tu…

- Je suis sincèrement désolée… Il te reste de la famille où passer les vacances d'été au moins ?

- Mais enfin de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?! s'écria Tracey en se relevant, et en frappant son poing sur la table.

Daphné se mit la main devant la bouche, feignant la surprise. Théodore aurait pu en profiter pour la faire tomber à terre, mais il était trop intrigué par cette discussion étrange pour y mettre un terme de manière aussi peu délicate. Il n'était pas le seul à s'y intéresser, d'ailleurs, et de nombreux Serpentards, dont Blaise, observaient la scène sans comprendre.

- Oh, mon Dieu… fit Daphné. Tu n'es donc pas au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ? s'impatienta Tracey, qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

- Oh, ma pauvre chérie, je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais te l'annoncer moi-même, ce n'est pas à moi de… Oh, mais peut-être que ces messieurs sont là pour ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en désignant la porte de la Grande Salle.

En effet, deux Aurors venaient d'entrer, accompagnés des Professeurs Rogue et McGonagall. Pendant un instant, Théodore blêmit, s'imaginant qu'ils étaient venus pour l'envoyer en prison « avant qu'il n'ait le temps de nuire » comme l'avait si bien dit le propriétaire de la boutique la veille. Néanmoins, lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent à la table des Serpentards, ils avaient l'air plus attristés qu'autre chose. Théodore déglutit en se rappelant que la dernière fois que des Aurors étaient arrivés comme ça à Poudlard, c'était pour annoncer à Hannah Abbot la mort de sa mère.

- Tracey Davis ? demanda le plus vieux des Aurors.

- Oui ? répondit Tracey, qui maintenant ne cachait plus son inquiétude.

- Veuillez nous suivre s'il vous plaît… Nous avons une… mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer…

Tracey blêmit, elle lança un coup d'œil à Daphné qui lui répondit par un sourire de satisfaction diabolique. Théodore vit bien Tracey tenter de réprimer un frisson d'angoisse avant de suivre les Aurors hors de la Grande Salle.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la Salle, mais il fut bien vite évincé au profit des discussions, tous voulant savoir quelle était la raison de la venue des hommes du Ministère. A la table des Serpentards, en revanche, il y eut des éclats de rire on ne peut plus désagréables. Milicent, Pansy et Daphné avaient éclaté de rire, à la stupéfaction générale. Il était clair qu'elles savaient ce qui se passait. Malefoy aussi semblait être au courant, mais il avait l'air plus inquiet qu'autre chose.

- Alors là bravo, Daphné ! Tu as donné à cette petite peste le suspense de sa vie ! s'exclama Pansy au milieu de son hilarité.

- C'en est presque mélo-dramatique ! renchérit Milicent.

- Oui, j'avoue que je suis fière de moi ! répondit Daphné. Elle sera encore en plus piteux état ce soir au dortoir ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser avec cette pleurnicharde ! AIE !

L'hilarité des trois sorcières stoppa net lorsque Théodore se releva brutalement, faisant Daphné tomber par terre sans ménagements.

- Théodore, tu n'es qu'une brute ! s'exclama Pansy.

Mais elle se tut bien vite en voyant le regard menaçant que l'héritier des Nott, lui lança. Elle recula d'un pas et se tourna vers Drago, dans l'espoir qu'il prenne sa défense, mais le Serpentard ne semblait pas disposé à risquer sa vie. Il était de notoriété publique que si Théodore était par nature calme et solitaire, il était surtout le plus dangereux des Serpentards, une fois provoqué.

Blaise resta de marbre, mais l'expression de son visage montrait que, tout comme Théodore, l'attitude de Daphné lui avait fortement déplu, et qu'il était désireux de savoir ce qui se passait vraiment. A ses côtés, Théodore, qui tremblait de rage, se retourna vers Daphné, à qui il lança un regard empli de haine. La jeune sorcière ne s'en inquiéta nullement, et se releva avec le plus de dignité possible.

- Ah la la, Théodore, c'est pour ça que mon père a décidé d'annuler nos fiançailles… soupira-t-elle en faisant la moue. Tu es trop instable, et en plus tu es pauvre… ajouta-t-elle assez fort pour que toute la table l'entende.

En entendant ces mots, les élèves de Serpentard s'étaient échangés des regards interrogateurs, se demandant si Daphné disait la vérité, ou si ce n'étaient que des paroles en l'air, pour porter atteinte à la réputation de Théodore. En revanche, Blaise pâlît en entendant ces propos. Il savait qu'elle disait la vérité, et il savait aussi que la situation de Théodore risquait d'empirer de manière radicale si les élèves de leur maison avaient la confirmation que l'héritier des Nott avait perdu tout l'héritage familial.

Cependant, à cet instant précis, Théodore était à mille lieues de se soucier de sa réputation ou même de son avenir. Seule une chose importait à ses yeux, lui faisant perdre le contrôle de lui-même. D'un geste rageur, il empoigna Daphné par le col et la plaqua contre le mur, ce qui eut pour effet de faire Pansy pousser un petit cri étranglé. Mais encore une fois, l'héritière de la riche famille GreenGrass n'en fut guère impressionnée, et un sourire mauvais apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Alors Théodore, comme ça on frappe les filles, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en ricanant.

- Tu oublies qui est mon père, Daphné… répliqua Théodore d'une voix glaciale. Tu oublies pourquoi j'ai été formé pendant toutes ces années. Alors si tu crois que des valeurs morales ou l'éthique ont une quelconque influence sur moi, je ne peux que te conseiller de revoir ta position…

- Ben voyons… le défia Daphné. Tout ça parce que j'ai fait une blague à ta petite amie… N'empêche, tu risques d'avoir du mal à la séduire, maintenant… Je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait vouloir de toi, un fils de mangemort…

- Expliques-toi !

- Nott calmes-toi ! s'écria Blaise.

L'héritier des Zabini s'était précipité vers son camarade pour le retenir. En effet, Théodore avait déjà sorti sa baguette et semblait prêt à s'en servir, ce qui fit plusieurs Serpentards s'éloigner. Tous se souvenaient de la dernière fois que Théodore avait été dans cet état. C'était il y a trois ans, et Flint, un élève qui avait pourtant deux ans de plus que lui, avait eu la mauvaise idée de provoquer Théodore. Il s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie pendant une semaine, et personne ne réussit à déterminer quel était le sortilège que lui avait envoyé l'héritier des Nott, qui avait ce jour là frôlé l'expulsion.

- Nott, **baisse cette baguette**. Fit Blaise. On est au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, tu tiens tant que ça à te faire expulser ?

Mais Théodore ne lui accorda aucune attention, trop occupé à fixer Daphné d'un regard meurtrier.

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe ! ordonna-t-il. Pourquoi ces types ont emmené Tracey ?

- A ton avis ? demanda Daphné.

- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule ! cria Théodore en levant sa baguette.

- Sa mère a été tuée par des mangemorts. Intervint Malefoy.

Théodore s'immobilisa, tout comme Blaise qui s'apprêtait à se jeter sur lui pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose qui pourrait lui coûter cher. Tous se tournèrent alors vers Drago Malefoy, qui était toujours calmement assis. Il n'avait pas levé les yeux de son assiette.

- Quoi ? demanda Théodore d'une voix étranglée. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Tu as très bien entendu. Répondit Drago en se tournant vers lui. La mère de Davis a été tuée cette nuit.

Théodore ne répondit rien, sous le choc. Il ne savait que trop bien la douleur que l'on ressentait lorsqu'un être proche mourait, après tout, n'avait-il pas vu sa propre mère mourir sous ses yeux ? De plus, il savait qu'Ariane Davis était la seule famille qui restait à Tracey. Que deviendrait-elle, maintenant ?

Il fut cependant distrait de ces pensés par Daphné, qui riait de plus belle.

- N'est-ce pas tragique ? Parvint-elle à articuler dans son hilarité. Maintenant la pauvre petite se retrouve seule au monde, et toi, elle te haïra, quoi que tu fasses !

Elle s'était à présent tournée vers Théodore, et son visage avait perdu toute sa beauté, elle semblait folle à lier. L'héritier des Nott lui-même eut un mouvement de recul en voyant son expression de joie sauvage.

- Après tout c'est vrai, non ? Tu **es** un fils de mangemort, et tu en deviendras un toi-même ! La seule différence entre toi et moi, c'est que tu te leurres. Tu es trop pleutre pour l'admettre, mais c'est ton destin ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche, un sale petit traître à ton sang, qui pactise avec des sang-de-bourbes et tombe amoureux d'une sang-mêlée ! Mais tôt ou tard il faudra que tu te rendes à l'évidence que tu n'es pas comme eux ! Tu vas voir comment ils fuiront ta présence, comment tu les dégoûteras ! Et ça commence aujourd'hui, plus jamais elle ne voudra voir ton visage !

- TAIS-TOI !

Théodore avait violemment jeté Daphné à terre, mais elle continuait toujours à rire. De nombreux Serpentards regardaient la scène avec appréhension, mais si il y a quelques minutes à peine Théodore était leur source d'inquiétude, maintenant, c'était Daphné qui les préoccupait. Jamais la jeune fille n'avait agi de la sorte, c'était comme si elle dévoilait enfin sa vraie nature, et même les Serpentards, pourtant habitués aux ténèbres et à la magie noire, en furent effrayés.

Théodore n'attendit pas qu'elle se reprenne, il tourna les talons, et quitta la Grande Salle en trombe, ignorant les réprimandes du professeur Rogue. Seule une chose comptait à ses yeux : ne pas perdre l'amitié de Tracey. Il avait mis du temps pour s'en rendre compte, mais Tracey était sans doute l'une des personnes qui lui étaient les plus chères, et l'idée qu'elle le haïsse lui était insupportable.

Une partie de lui savait que c'était inutile, que son destin était de suivre les traces de son père en tant que serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il y avait maintenant une autre partie, dont la voix devenait de plus en plus forte dans son cœur, et qui ne voulait qu'une chose : une vie normale. Alors qu'il tentait vainement de retrouver Tracey, Théodore sentit le désespoir l'envahir, tandis qu'il prenait conscience qu'il n'était pas « normal », et que jamais il ne pourrait échapper à ce destin de ténèbres, qui semblait toujours le rattraper.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17 : Souffrir pour quelqu'un d'autre**

Théodore courait dans le château à la recherche de Tracey, mais il avait beau la chercher de partout, il n'arrivait pas à la retrouver. Elle n'était pas dans la salle commune, ni dans la salle des professeurs, ni même dans aucun couloir du château. Pendant un instant, le Serpentard avait pensé à attendre devant le bureau de Dumbledore, mais il se souvint alors que le directeur s'était absenté de l'école, chose très courante depuis le début de l'année. Néanmoins, il ne stoppa pas ses recherches pour autant, et continua à fouiller le château de fond en comble, mais cette opération fut vaine.

Au bout d'une heure de recherches, il se rendit dans une des cours internes du château. Il n'avait pas cherché Tracey en dehors du château, mais il ne voyait pas où elle pourrait être. Il était vrai que Tracey aimait être à l'air libre, mais il doutait fort que les Aurors lui aient annoncé la mort de sa mère au terrain de Quidditch. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Contrairement à la veille, il n'y avait plus aucun nuage, le ciel était d'un bleu limpide, mais le soleil avait beau briller, la chaleur qui s'en dégageait était bien faible, et le vent glacial soufflait comme en plein hiver. Mais Théodore n'en eut cure et, dépité, se rendit dans la parc.

Ce fut alors qu'il les vit. Les deux Aurors se dirigeaient vers la sortie de l'école, mais aucune trace de Tracey. Il se précipita néanmoins à leur rencontre, même si en temps normal il aurait tout fait pour éviter d'avoir affaire à des Aurors.

- Hé ! Attendez ! cria-t-il.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent, surpris. Le premier était un homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, et son compagnon devait approcher la cinquantaine. Théodore vit clairement leur regard se faire plus méfiant lorsqu'ils virent le blason de Serpentard, mais il n'en eut cure.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il le plus poliment possible, je suis à la recherche de Tracey Davis. Savez-vous où elle se trouve ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? demanda le plus jeune d'un ton sec.

Théodore, qui ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réponse, fut quelque peu déstabilisé par les paroles acerbes de l'Auror, mais il se reprit bien vite.

- Je suis l'un de ses amis, répondit-il d'une voix calme. Je voudrais savoir comment elle va.

- Et comment t'appelles-tu mon garçon ? demanda le deuxième homme avant que son camarade n'ait le temps de répondre.

- Nott, monsieur… Théodore Nott.

- Nott, n'est-ce pas ? railla le premier Auror. Et tu crois peut-être qu'on va laisser un type dans ton genre s'approcher de cette pauvre fille ? Elle a déjà assez souffert comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter !

- Ca suffit, McFarley ! intervint son aîné, qui lui lança un regard noir avant de se tourner vers Théodore. Elle nous a quitté après avoir entendu la nouvelle. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit retournée au château, elle doit toujours être dans le parc…

- Karlton ! Cette fille vient de subir un grave traumatisme ! s'exclama McFarley. Je ne crois pas que la mettre en présence d'un fils de mangemort soit une bonne idée…

- McFarley, tu ne comprends donc pas que c'est ce genre d'attitude qui fait que de plus en plus de jeunes gens rejoignent les rangs de Tu-Sais-Qui ! répliqua le dénommé Karlton.

McFarley ne répondit pas, mais fit une mine contrariée et tourna les talons, sans même accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard à Théodore. Karlton soupira, puis eut un faible sourire d'excuse à l'égard du Serpentard, avant de rejoindre son compagnon. Théodore n'attendit pas plus, et partit à la recherche de Tracey. Il fit le tour des cours internes du château, se rendit jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch, et longea même la Forêt Interdite, encore une fois, sans aucun résultat.

Un bruit venant des arbres attira son attention. Par réflexe, il sortit sa baguette, mais se calma bien vite en reconnaissant la créature qui lui faisait face : c'était le Sombral à la cicatrice. Il n'avait pas vu cette créature depuis près d'un mois, mais depuis ces quelques minutes passées sous un arbre à caresser la tête massive de l'animal, le jeune sorcier avait cessé de considérer ce Sombral comme « potentiellement dangereux », alors qu'il gardait toujours ses distances lorsqu'il était à proximité d'une de ces créatures. Le Sombral s'approcha lentement de lui, ses yeux blancs plus inquiétants que jamais, mais cette fois-ci Théodore ne recula pas. L'animal lui donna un léger coup de tête à l'abdomen, puis se mit à mordiller la robe de sorcier du jeune homme qui se contenta de lui tapoter la tête en échange.

Théodore soupira, c'était Tracey qu'il cherchait, pas un Sombral. Il regarda, dépité, la créature qui semblait avoir fait une fixation sur ses vêtements. Puis le Sombral releva la tête, et regarda le Serpentard droit dans les yeux. Après quelques instants, il donna un violent coup de tête au jeune homme, le déstabilisant, puis l'attrapa par sa robe avec ses immenses mâchoires, pour le traîner de force vers une direction inconnue.

- Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama l'héritier des Nott, furieux.

Pour toute réponse, le Sombral se contenta de continuer d'avancer. Théodore eut beau se débattre, dans la position dans laquelle il était, c'était inutile. Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire, c'était marcher à reculons sans tomber à la renverse, tandis que la créature continuait de le traîner vers une destination mystérieuse. Au bout d'un moment, Théodore remarqua qu'ils s'éloignaient de la Forêt Interdite, et prenaient la direction du lac. Il eut un haut le cœur en remarquant ça, et pour cause : lorsque Tracey se sentait mal, elle allait souvent se recueillir près du lac. Théodore se maudit intérieurement, comment avait-il pu oublier cela ? _Voilà ce qui arrive quand on oublie d'utiliser son cerveau…_pensa-t-il d'un air sombre.

Il tenta de se retourner pour avancer plus rapidement vers le lac. Le Sombral sembla comprendre le message, car il s'arrêta net et le lâcha. Théodore lança un regard méfiant à la créature, se demandant pourquoi l'animal l'avait conduit jusque là. Serait-il possible que le Sombral ait compris que Théodore était à la recherche de Tracey ? Le Serpentard chassa cette pensée de son esprit, aucun animal n'était capable de lire les pensées d'un être humain, même dans le monde magique.

Théodore se rendit donc vers le lac, tandis que le Sombral continuait de l'observer fixement. Le jeune sorcier chercha Tracey du regard, et ne tarda pas à la trouver, recroquevillée sur elle-même, au bord de l'eau. Théodore sentit son cœur se serrer en la voyant ainsi. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, il se rapprocha d'elle.

- Tracey ? appela-t-il lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près.

La jeune fille se releva d'un bond, et se tourna vers lui, le visage baigné de larmes, l'air horrifiée. Théodore ne sut pas ce qui était pire : ses larmes ou l'expression de terreur qu'arborait son visage.

- Théodore… murmura-t-elle d'une voix anormalement faible.

- Oui.

- Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi ? s'étonna le sorcier.

- Tu savais ce que ces monstres allaient faire… dit-elle d'une voix saccadée.

- Non ! Je…

- Ne t'approches pas de moi !

Tracey avait reculé de plusieurs pas, apparemment désireuse de garder la plus grande distance possible entre eux. Théodore sentit le désespoir l'envahir en comprenant le sens des propos de Tracey. Il n'en fut que plus malheureux car forcé de constater qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il était le fils de l'un des plus anciens mangemorts, et était dans le même dortoir qu'un garçon qui était déjà au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres : en toute logique, il aurait dû savoir ce qui se préparait. Pourtant, il n'avait rien remarqué. Il n'avait pas fait attention aux vantardises de Malefoy, ni aux ragots éventuels, trop occupé qu'il l'était par son travail et ses problèmes personnels. Mais, et s'il avait su, qu'aurait-il fait ? Aurait-il trahi son sang ? Aurait-il fait comme de si rien n'était ? Théodore sentit son cœur devenir de plus en plus lourd, alors qu'il réalisait qu'il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il aurait fait, s'il avait su ce qui se tramait.

- Tracey, dit-il d'une voix tremblante, je suis désolé…

- Garde tes excuses !

- Mais je ne savais pas que ça allait arriver !

- Parce que si tu le savais tu me l'aurais dit, peut-être ?! cria Tracey, tandis que des larmes de désespoir continuaient à couler sur ses joues.

Théodore ne répondit rien, et détourna le regard. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas regarder Tracey et lui mentir. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment il aurait réagi. Qu'aurait-il choisi ? Son devoir ? Ses principes ? Ses… sentiments ?

Il fut ramené à la réalité par la voix de Tracey, qui tremblait plus que jamais.

- Vas-t'en… murmura-t-elle. Laisses-moi…

- Tracey…

- J'ai dit laisses-moi !

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas écouté ! Je ne suis pour rien dans toute cette histoire !

- Parce que ma mère avait quelque chose à voir dans votre guerre stupide, c'est ça ? s'écria la jeune fille, qui tremblait de tout son corps.

Encore une fois, Théodore ne sut que répondre. Mais, cette fois-ci, il ne détourna pas le regard, et regarda droit dans les yeux bleus de Tracey. Il eut soudain l'impression qu'il ne faisait qu'un avec elle, il sentait sa souffrance, c'était bien plus que de la simple sympathie. La voir malheureuse le faisait souffrir atrocement, et il ne voulait qu'une chose : pouvoir la rendre heureuse, la faire sourire à nouveau. Le souvenir de la veille s'imposa à lui. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour entendre à nouveau le rire de Tracey ?

La jeune fille détourna le regard, comme si la présence de Théodore la mettait mal à l'aise.

- Vas-t'en maintenant.

- Non. Dit Théodore d'un ton ferme, tandis que Tracey se tournait à nouveau vers lui, l'air inquiète. Je ne partirais pas tant que tu seras dans cet état.

- Laisse-moi, répéta-t-elle. Aujourd'hui, c'est ma mère… Qui ce sera demain ? Justin ? Moi ? Est-ce que tu vas faire comme si de rien n'était ? Ou alors est-ce que tu seras déjà devenu l'un des leurs ?

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça !

- Si ça l'est ! Tu es le seul à ne pas vouloir l'admettre ! Et je ne peux pas le supporter !

Elle éclata en sanglots à nouveau.

- Ca m'est insupportable, parce que je te connais. Et je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Mais je sais aussi que tu n'arrives pas à faire tes choix. Je sais pourquoi tu as été élevé… Et je sais aussi que tu es capable de commettre toutes ces atrocités, même si au fond de toi tu es conscient que c'est mal et que tu ne le veux pas…

- Tracey, je…

Théodore ne put continuer sa phrase. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à ça ? Ne disait-elle pas la vérité, après tout ? Néanmoins, l'idée de laisser Tracey disparaître de sa vie lui semblait insupportable, et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, ses jambes le portèrent en avant.

- Non, ne t'approche pas… gémit Tracey.

Mais malheureusement pour elle, Théodore n'accorda aucune importance à sa demande, et continua de s'approcher, tandis qu'elle reculait. Sans prévenir, il la saisit par le bras.

- Lâche-moi ! cria Tracey en se débattant. Ne me touche pas ! Assassin !

Tout en s'agitant dans tous les sens, elle gifla Théodore au visage. Mais même ainsi, il ne la laissa pas partir. Au contraire, il plongea un regard pénétrant dans celui de Tracey.

- Assassin… murmura-t-il d'une voix faible. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi, alors tu n'as qu'à continuer à me frapper, mais ça ne suffira pas. Je refuse de te laisser seule…

Il la serra alors dans ses bras, sans prêter attention aux insultes ni aux faibles coups de poings sur son torse. Finalement, Tracey commença à se calmer, ses coups devinrent de plus en plus faibles, jusqu'à disparaître, et elle ne prononça plus aucun un mot. Elle se blottit contre le Serpentard, et pleura de toutes ses forces, tandis que le jeune sorcier lui tapotait le dos et tentait de la consoler.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, Tracey… lui murmura-t-il. Moi aussi j'ai perdu ma mère…

- Promets-moi… sanglota Tracey. Promets-moi que tu ne deviendras jamais l'un des leurs… Que tu ne seras jamais comme eux…

Théodore hésita un instant avant de répondre, puis finit par se décider.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te faire une telle promesse…dit-il.

Ce simple constat fit les pleurs de Tracey doubler d'intensité.

- Mais je peux te promettre autre chose… ajouta-t-il. Je te promets que quoi qu'il arrive, jamais je ne laisserai quiconque te faire de mal. Je te protégerai, peu m'importe contre qui, et même si pour ça je dois y laisser ma vie…

Tracey continua de pleurer, mais elle se blottit davantage contre lui, et une partie de Théodore était heureuse de pouvoir la serrer ainsi dans ses bras. Mais une autre partie, plus réaliste, était inquiète. Il venait de s'engager, il venait de faire une promesse qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il faisait et se retrouvait maintenant dans une situation on ne peut plus délicate. Mais, pour aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il ne regretta pas ses paroles. Au contraire, cette promesse était l'une de ses rares actions dont il était vraiment fier, et il en assumerait les conséquences, quelles qu'elles soient.


	18. Chapitre 18

10

**Chapitre 18 : Etre ensemble pour aller mieux**

Le soleil se couchait déjà sur Poudlard, et le château était empli d'une lueur orangée, presque magique, mais qui pourtant était bien naturelle. Mais Théodore n'était pas d'humeur à apprécier ce spectacle féerique, loin de là. Il était assis à l'infirmerie, à côté du lit de Tracey. Le matin même, alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras, la jeune fille avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, jusqu'à l'épuisement, et le Serpentard avait décidé de la conduire à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh avait fait Tracey boire une potion calmante, et la jeune sorcière s'était endormie. Théodore ne l'avait pas quitté depuis, mais elle ne s'était pas réveillée.

- Salut.

Théodore sursauta. Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas senti l'approche de son interlocuteur. Il se retourna et fut surpris de voir Justin prendre une chaise pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le Poufsouffle n'avait pas vraiment l'air en forme, et Théodore comprit tout de suite pourquoi : Justin connaissait sûrement la mère de Tracey, vu qu'ils étaient voisins.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Justin.

- Aussi bien que possible, au vu des circonstances… répondit Théodore en haussant les épaules.

- Désolé si je n'ai pas pu venir avant… J'ai préféré attendre, histoire de ne pas arriver en même temps que d'autres Serpentards. Je ne voulais pas lui causer plus d'ennuis.

- Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire de ce côté-là. Répondit Théodore en serrant les poings. Personne ne s'occupera d'elle. Zabini est le seul à être venu… Les autres préféreront la faire souffrir encore plus. C'est comme ça qu'ils s'amusent.

- Sympa l'ambiance… marmonna Justin d'un air sombre. C'est tout le temps comme ça ?

- C'est parce que Tracey n'a pas renié ses origines, elle aimait sa mère, même si c'était une moldue… et à Serpentard c'est déjà suffisant… Ceux qui n'ont rien contre elle ne l'aideront pas, ils auront trop peur d'être traités de traîtres à leur sang.

- Et toi ? demanda Justin.

- Moi c'est différent. Je me suis déjà mis tout le monde à dos ce matin. J'aurais dû garder mon calme.

- C'est vrai que tu t'es fait remarquer… C'était qui la folle ?

- Daphné Greengrass. Et je ne veux pas parler d'elle.

Justin haussa les épaules, mais resta silencieux. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils se contentèrent de rester assis là, attendant que Tracey se réveille.

- Elle dort depuis combien de temps ? demanda le Poufsouffle.

- Six heures au moins. Soupira Théodore.

- Et c'est normal ? s'inquiéta Justin.

- Madame Pomfresh lui a donné une forte dose. Elle ne devrait pas se réveiller avant demain matin…

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ?

- Je voulais rester à ses côtés… au cas où…

Justin sourit en entendant ça, et Théodore lui lança un regard noir qui indiquait clairement qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à recevoir des commentaires. Il y eut un nouveau silence, qui fut cette fois brisé par des gargouillements. Théodore rougit tandis que son ventre laissait échapper une longue et douloureuse plainte.

- Et bien, j'ai l'impression que sauter le repas de midi ne te réussit pas. Commenta Justin en souriant.

- La ferme…marmonna Théodore en tentant vainement de réprimer une nouvelle vague de cris désespérés en provenance de son estomac.

- Il n'y a pas à avoir honte. Répondit le Pousfouffle. C'est humain… s'inquiéter pour un être cher aussi…

Théodore ne répondit rien. A la place, il se contenta d'observer Tracey. La jeune fille dormait d'un sommeil profond, et avait l'air sereine. Seule la marque de ses larmes séchées sur sa joue trahissaient l'effet que le dures révélations de la matinée avait eu sur elle.

Il se rappela alors de la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Il avait promis de la protéger, quoi qu'il arrive. C'était une promesse presque impossible à tenir, mais les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, et l'héritier des Nott se trouvait désormais dans une situation des plus délicates. Il ne pouvait pas revenir sur sa parole, et il prenait conscience du fait que dans le pire des cas, cette promesse lui coûterait la vie. Si jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'attaquait à Tracey, Théodore ne pourrait rester à l'écart, il en était sûr. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, désormais, c'était attendre et prier pour que son futur maître oublie Tracey. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait le cas, et les choses seraient plus simples. Mais dans le cas contraire…

Théodore ne put pousser son raisonnement plus loin, interrompu par Madame Pomfresh qui rentra dans l'infirmerie. Elle plissa les yeux en voyant Théodore et Justin, et il était clair qu'elle associait désormais la présence des deux sorciers réunis à un panneau indiquant « Attention : danger public imminent ». Ils eurent confirmation de cet état de fait lorsqu'elle les accompagna elle-même jusqu'à la sortie, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles parmi lesquelles Théodore crut comprendre « encore eux… » et « toujours mêlés à des histoires louches… ».

Ce fut ainsi que, en quelques secondes à peine, les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie, tandis que Madame Pomfresh fermait la porte à clé.

- On est si effrayants que ça ? demanda Justin en haussant les sourcils.

- Faut croire…

- Dis, si on allait aux cuisines manger quelque chose ?

- Le dîner sera servi dans deux heures…

- Tu crois que ton estomac tiendra le coup jusque là ? se moqua Justin tandis qu'une longue plainte ressemblant vaguement aux gémissements d'un troll malade s'élevait du ventre de son compagnon.

Théodore ne répondit rien, mais suivit Justin jusqu'aux cuisines.

- Une fois là-bas on demandera aux elfes de maison de nous préparer un bon dîner à l'avance. Annonça Justin en s'étirant. Je meurs déjà de faim, moi !

- T'es vraiment un ventre sur pattes toi… soupira Théodore. Tu ne ferais pas mieux d'attendre tes amis ?

- Je les vois tout le temps eux, et pour l'instant, je crois que c'est toi qui as le plus besoin de moi…

- Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est un peu de calme pour réfléchir. Rétorqua le Serpentard.

- Je crois que tu as assez réfléchi pour la journée. Arrête un peu de déprimer.

Théodore ne répondit rien, trop fatigué pour se disputer avec le Poufsouffle. De plus, il sentait que Justin n'était pas dans son état normal. Il souriait, comme d'habitude, mais son sourire sonnait faux, c'était comme s'il tentait désespérément de donner l'impression que tout allait bien, comme s'il voulait cacher sa propre tristesse. Théodore sentit un poids apparaître dans son cœur tandis qu'il se rendait compte que, tout comme lui, Justin cachait sa souffrance. Ils étaient pareils, la seule différence étant que contrairement à Théodore, Justin donnait aux autres l'impression d'extérioriser ses sentiments par son exubérance naturelle. Théodore serra les poings, Justin devait souffrir encore plus que lui, si personne ne remarquait sa douleur.

Pendant un instant, il voulut sermonner son compagnon, furieux de constater que le Poufsouffle était mal placé pour lui faire la morale, dans le sens où lui-même cachait sa souffrance sous une carapace. Néanmoins, il resta silencieux, estimant que ce n'était pas le moment : Justin n'était déjà pas en forme, pas besoin de le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Tiens, fit Justin, on a une belle vue sur le coucher de soleil depuis cette fenêtre.

Il s'était arrêté face à une fenêtre qui à elle seule semblait pouvoir illuminer le château tout entier. La vue était magnifique, et le ciel était orange et doré, les deux couleurs semblaient même se fondre en une seule. Théodore en oublia même son ventre affamé. Les deux sorciers restèrent immobiles face à cette fenêtre, qui semblait permettre à leurs cœurs de s'évader de ce monde auquel ils semblaient condamnés.

- Il y a quand même de belles choses sur terre, non ? demanda le Poufsouffle au bout d'un moment.

- Oui…

- C'est sur ces choses là que je me concentre quand tout va mal.

- Ah…

Il y eut un nouveau silence, que Théodore fut le premier à briser cette fois-ci.

- Tu sais, tu devrais aller voir Tracey. Je crois que tu pourrais l'aider…

- Hein ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis Super-Déprime, je ne pourrais pas lui remonter le moral. Toi, si. Tu vois toujours le bon côté des choses et tu sais trouver les mots justes… j'en suis témoin…

Justin sourit à la remarque.

- Je suis flatté. Répondit-il. Mais tu te trompes : c'est de toi dont elle a besoin.

- Pardon ?

- Je pourrais peut-être lui faire oublier ses problèmes sur le coup, mais ça ne les résoudra pas. Toi, tu peux la soutenir à long terme, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- J'avoue que je ne comprends pas vraiment…

- C'est pas le genre de truc qui s'explique, un jour tu comprendras…

- Tu parles comme un vieux…

- Héhé !

- Bon, si on y allait maintenant ?

- Ouais, je crève la dalle !

- Tu crèves toujours la dalle, c'est pas une nouveauté…

Justin n'accorda aucune attention au commentaire, et tandis qu'ils entraient aux cuisines, Théodore eut alors la certitude que le Poufsouffle était bien un habitué du lieu. En effet, la plupart des elfes de maison le saluèrent avec un enthousiasme tout particulier. L'un d'eux s'avança plus que les autres, et Théodore en conclut qu'il devait être le porte parole. C'était le seul elfe à porter des habits, et il semblait paré pour un défilé de mode.

- Justin Finch-Fletchley, c'est un honneur de vous revoir, Dobby est très heureux. Dit-il en s'inclinant. De quoi avez-vous besoin ?

- Un sandwich ça m'ira, faut que je garde de la place pour le dîner aussi. C'est plutôt lui qui a besoin de quelque chose de consistant. Répondit Justin en désignant Théodore d'un geste de la main.

Dobby se tourna vers Théodore et lui lança un regard méfiant.

- Le jeune Théodore Nott a beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois, dit-il d'un ton plus sombre. C'est un plaisir de le revoir.

- On se connaît ? demanda Théodore.

Il chercha rapidement dans sa mémoire, mais s'il lui avait déjà été donné de rencontrer un elfe de maison dans un tel accoutrement, il s'en serait souvenu. Cependant, la mémoire lui revint rapidement, et l'image de Dobby dans un vieux chiffon s'imposa dans son esprit.

- Attends une minute… dit-il. Mais tu es l'elfe des Malefoy !

- « Etait », corrigea Dobby, j'étais l'elfe des Malefoy, mais grâce à Harry Potter, Dobby a retrouvé sa liberté !

Théodore plissa les yeux. _Encore Potter…_pensa-t-il amèrement. _Je l'avais presque oublié celui-là… _Il fut interrompu dans ses sombres pensées par Justin, qui de toute évidence s'était rendu compte de son malaise.

- Bon, ben Dobby on va s'asseoir là-bas, je te fais confiance pour bien nourrir notre serpent adoré !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il tira Théodore vers une table près de la cheminée. Le Serpentard ne résista d'aucune façon, il savait depuis longtemps que face à Justin Finch-Fletchley, la moindre trace de résistance empirait les choses.

- Bon, dit Justin une fois qu'ils furent installés. Si on trouvait un horaire pour rattraper notre séance de samedi ?

- On en a déjà parlé : on fait ça mercredi soir.

- Non, je parle pas d'hier, mais de la semaine prochaine.

- Hein ?

- Bah oui, c'est le match de Quidditch. Le premier match de l'année, Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait y aller avec Tracey, histoire de lui remonter le moral.

- Je ne crois pas qu'assister à une énième défaite de Serpentard soit un bon plan pour lui remonter le moral…

- Et bien t'es optimiste, toi…

- Non, réaliste. Avec une équipe pareille, aussi, faut vraiment avoir un problème pour croire à une victoire.

- C'est vrai que face à Gryffondor, vous avez toujours perdu ces dernières années… Mais bon, on s'en fout de l'issue du match. Ce qui compte c'est d'être tous ensemble. Souviens-toi d'hier, Tracey était ravie de nous voir ensemble alors que rien ne nous y obligeait.

- C'est vrai…

- Et puis tant qu'à faire, on pourrait passer la journée avec elle. Sinon ça ferait trop « bon bah maintenant que tu vas mieux on retourne bosser ». C'est pas cool je trouve.

- T'as pas tort sur ce coup là…

- Bon alors on est d'accord !

- Mais il y a un problème.

- Lequel ?

- Les autres Serpentards.

- Oups ! Pas bête ! J'y avais pas pensé.

- On n'aura qu'à se mettre entre les Serpentard et les Poufsouffle. Dans ce genre de match, vous faites toujours une barrière entre nos supporters et ceux de Gryffondor. Je ne traîne jamais avec ceux de ma classe en règle générale, je n'aurais aucun mal à leur fausser compagnie, et les autres ont trop peur de moi alors on aura pas de questions embarrassantes.

- C'est vrai que ce matin, tu étais plutôt flippant…

- Par contre, continua Théodore comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'interruption de Justin, il faudra s'attendre à ce que Zabini soit avec nous.

En entendant ça, Justin devint penseur, comme s'il tentait de déterminer si la présence de Blaise serait positive ou pas, mais Théodore ne lui laissa pas le temps de conclure son raisonnement.

- Donc autant te prévenir tout de suite, si vous faites les pitres et vous moquez de moi, je vous jette du haut des gradins ! C'est clair ?

- Oui mon capitaine !

Disant cela, Justin avait fait un garde à vous particulièrement ridicule. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Théodore se mit à rire. Pendant toute la journée, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même et avait été sous pression, mais étrangement, la présence de Justin semblait le détendre, et lui faisait oublier ses problèmes. Ils restèrent donc longtemps aux cuisines, discutant de tout et de rien, sans oublier bien sûr de se lancer des piques, comme d'habitude, mais l'ambiance était beaucoup plus détendue qu'à l'ordinaire, et Théodore se sentit vraiment bien.


	19. Chapitre 19

Boujour à tous et à toutes! Et oui, me revoilà! Non, non, je ne suis pas morte... Comme promis, voilà la suite des aventures de Théodore (d'accord, avec beaucoup, beaucoup de retard mais bon... vous me pardonnez, n'est-ce pas?). Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes histoires. Bonne lecture!

P.S: Bonne Année 2007!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 19 : Rencontre et rappel à l'ordre

La semaine passa avec une vitesse fulgurante, et Théodore et Justin firent de leur mieux pour consoler Tracey. Même Blaise s'était détourné de ses habituelles activités de séduction pour soutenir la jeune fille. Néanmoins, chaque matin, Tracey était loin d'être en pleine forme, alors que la veille au soir, les efforts combinés de Justin, Blaise et Théodore semblaient l'avoir remise sur pied. Théodore en conclut que les autres filles devaient s'acharner sur elle une fois au dortoir. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, à vrai dire, elles haïssaient tellement leur camarade qu'il leur était impossible de rater une occasion de la tourmenter, et si elles avaient trop peur de Théodore pour approcher Tracey pendant la journée, plus rien ne les en dissuadait une fois au dortoir.

Le jour du match arriva rapidement, et au petit déjeuner, tandis que toute la table des Serpentard sifflait l'équipe de Gryffondor, Théodore soupira en constatant que Tracey semblait être au plus mal. Pour aggraver les choses, la jeune fille était trop fière pour parler de ses problèmes à quiconque, et Théodore ne pouvait tout de même pas prendre la liberté d'aller dire deux mots à Pansy et aux autres sans l'accord de Tracey.

Désireux de voir la jeune fille de meilleure humeur, Théodore entreprit de lancer la conversation.

- Allons, Tracey, ne fais pas cette tête. Aujourd'hui c'est le match contre Gryffondor, tu devrais être un minimum enthousiaste.

Tracey se contenta de lancer un regard noir à Daphné et Pansy, qui s'extasiaient sur le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe, Urquhart. L'expression de son visage indiquait clairement qu'une victoire de Gryffondor serait la bienvenue. _Tant mieux…_pensa Théodore _Comme ça elle ne sera pas plus déprimée quand on se sera fait écrasé…_

- Au fait, dit Blaise, vous avez entendu les nouvelles ? Vaisey s'est pris un Cognard dans la tête : il ne pourra pas jouer.

- Quelle bande d'abrutis… marmonna Théodore. Faire une séance d'entraînement la veille du match… Au Quidditch, un accident est vite arrivé. Ils ont joué au plus malin et voilà le résultat : le seul joueur à peu près correct de l'équipe est hors-jeu…

- Vaisey est un très bon joueur ! répliqua une voie inconnue.

Théodore se retourna pour se trouver face à un élève de troisième année aux cheveux noir de jais en bataille, et qui le toisait d'un air furieux. Le garçon continua sur sa lancée :

- L'année dernière, il a marqué à lui tout seul la moitié des points de l'équipe !

- Certes, c'est pour ça que j'ai dit qu'il était convenable. Mais je n'aime pas qu'on me parle sur ce ton, surtout si ça vient de la part d'un gamin pré pubère.

- Je ne suis pas un gamin ! Et j'ai un nom !

- Pour que je puisse t'appeler par ton nom, continua Théodore d'un ton narquois, faudrait déjà que je le sache…

- Je suis Malcolm Baddock, le cousin de Vaisey.

- Très bien, **gamin**, alors tu n'as qu'à le remplacer au stade. Avec un peu de chance, le talent « à peu près convenable » est génétique…

Pour une raison inconnue, le garçon rougit de colère. Pendant un instant, Théodore crut même voir des larmes dans ses yeux, mais cette vision disparut si vite qu'il en déduit que ce n'était qu'une impression.

- Et toi, répliqua Baddock, au lieu de critiquer l'équipe comme tu le fais tout le temps, t'as qu'à les aider. Tu parles comme si tu savais tout et comme si tu valais mieux que tout le monde.

- Je vaux certainement mieux que l'équipe de trolls qui nous représente, et si on me donnait, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, l'occasion de faire les stratégies de l'équipe, nous serions champions.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi tu ne les fais pas ?

- Primo parce que pour ça je devrais faire partie de l'équipe, et dialoguer avec des trolls et loin d'être mon passe temps préféré, j'ai mieux à faire… Secundo, je trouve que c'est beaucoup plus amusant de les voir faire les farfadets hystériques sur leurs jolis balais de marque. Ils ne nous apportent peut-être pas la coupe, mais au moins ils me font rire. Le jour où tu décideras de les rejoindre, fais moi signe, je viendrai acclamer ta défaite en bonne et due forme.

Le garçon ne répondit rien, mais devint encore plus rouge. Sans rien ajouter, il tourna les talons et quitta la Grande Salle en trombe.

- Quel sale morveux… marmonna Théodore en prenant son bol de chocolat chaud.

- Tu ne devrais pas lui parler comme ça…intervint Blaise d'un ton anormalement sérieux.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas au courant ? Tu ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Théodore haussa les sourcils, intéressé. Il avait vite remarqué que le garçon était « émotionnellement instable » pour un Serpentard, mais n'avait pas cherché à comprendre le pourquoi, estimant que c'était dans sa nature. Mais s'il y avait une cause au comportement singulier de Baddock, alors il était bien plus intéressant de le savoir.

Blaise soupira, apparemment consterné face à l'ignorance de son compagnon.

- Tu te souviens de notre quatrième année à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il. Cette année là il n'y avait pas eu de matchs à cause du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais vu que l'année suivante ça reprendrait, et qu'il nous manquerait des joueurs, le capitaine a décidé de faire des essais pour se constituer une nouvelle équipe. Et Baddock y a participé…

- Hein ? Mais il était en première année non ? Je croyais qu'à cet âge là, on ne pouvait pas faire partie d'une équipe.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais les matchs auraient lieu l'année suivante, donc les premières années ont été exceptionnellement autorisées à déposer leur candidature.

- Et ?

- Et Baddock a été de loin le meilleur Poursuiveur. Je l'ai vu à l'œuvre, c'est un génie.

- Mais alors pourquoi n'est-il pas dans l'équipe ?

- L'été précédant sa deuxième année, il a eu un grave accident : il a percuté un delta plane moldu et a fait une chute de vingt mètres. Il a survécu par miracle, mais a eu le bassin déboîté. Même avec la magie, c'est pas facile à guérir. Aujourd'hui, ça ne se remarque pas, mais il est incapable de rester sur un balai, il ne peut pas trouver le bon équilibre. Il ne pourra plus jamais rejouer au Quidditch, alors que c'était sa seule passion.

Théodore ne répondit rien à cela, et termina son petit déjeuner. Baddock lui importait peu, et même si une partie de lui avait pitié du garçon, il n'éprouva que peu de remords pour l'avoir insulté. De toutes façons, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, maintenant.

Puis l'heure du match arriva, et Théodore, Tracey et Blaise se rendirent au stade. Une fois dans les gradins, l'héritier des Nott guida ses camarades vers les rangs des Poufsouffle, ce qui ne manqua pas d'alarmer Blaise.

- Je peux savoir où est-ce que tu nous emmènes ? demanda-t-il, exaspéré.

- Nous allons retrouver Finch-Fletchley, répondit Théodore.

En disant ces mots, il désigna Tracey du regard. Blaise n'ajouta rien, mais il lança à son compagnon un regard noir indiquant clairement que la présence du Poufsouffle ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

- T'as de la chance que je t'aie à la bonne…

- Je croyais que tu étais juste neutre à mon égard. Ricana Théodore.

- C'est le cas, alors ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin.

Théodore ne répondit rien, la conversation étant brutalement interrompue par la voix de Justin qui les appelait et leur faisait des grands signes, attirant ainsi par la même occasion l'attention de la moitié du stade.

- Je rêve… marmonna Théodore.

- Quelle discrétion… renchérit Blaise.

- Tu l'as dit, il est encore pire que toi !

- Hé !

Mais Théodore accéléra le pas, évitant ainsi à ses oreilles le supplice qu'un Blaise en colère pouvait causer. Déjà qu'avec Justin il était proche des limites de son appareil auditif, pas la peine d'en rajouter…

- Salut, tout le monde ! les salua Justin. Ca va Tracey, t'es toute pâle…

- T'as trouvé ça tout seul, le sang-de-bourbe ? répliqua Blaise d'un ton cassant.

- Hé ! Non mais franchement c'est une habitude chez les Serpentard d'insulter avant même de saluer ? s'indigna Justin.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il se tourna vers Théodore, attendant de pied ferme une explication. L'héritier des Nott soupira, se demandant vaguement ce qui était pire : que Justin et Blaise se disputent, ou alors qu'ils se liguent contre lui.

Pendant quelques instants, la tension dans l'air fut presque palpable. Trop fatigué pour y mettre un terme, Théodore partit du principe que Justin et Blaise étaient des adultes raisonnables capables de prendre soin d'eux-mêmes, et porta son attention sur Tracey. En effet, la jeune fille était très pâle.

- Tracey, lui dit-il, si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux me le dire…

- Ca va, inutile de t'inquiéter… répondit Tracey avec l'esquisse d'un sourire.

Théodore soupira de désarroi.

- Tracey… s'il s'agît de Pansy…

Tracey blêmit, et il sut qu'il avait vu juste.

- J'irais la voir après le match. Annonça-t-il.

- Non.

- Hein ?

- Je te remercie vraiment de vouloir m'aider, Théodore, mais cette histoire ne concerne que moi. Parkinson, c'est mon problème, pas le tien.

- Tu te trompes, Tracey… Je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserai pas seule, tu te souviens ? Et je n'ai qu'une parole.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, laisse ton orgueil de côté et laisses-moi faire.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Toi qui es le premier à refuser l'aide des gens ?

Théodore aurait sans doute répliqué quelque chose s'il avait pu déceler ne serait-ce qu'une once de sarcasme dans cette phrase. Malheureusement pour lui, la voix de Tracey était emplie d'amertume lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots. Pourtant, un faible sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Tu sais pourtant que je ne suis pas un exemple à suivre…

Tracey ne répondit rien, mais sembla avoir meilleure mine. Le sourire de Théodore s'élargit. Mais si l'ambiance s'était détendue avec Tracey, il eut pourtant l'étrange impression que des regards indiscrets pesaient sur lui. Pour l'inquiéter d'avantage, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'entendait plus les insultes de Justin et Blaise en bruit de fond.

S'attendant déjà à une nouvelle bataille sur deux fronts particulièrement éprouvante, il se retourna vers ses deux camarades, qui le regardaient d'un air moqueur. Justin lui faisait des grands signes qui se voulaient encourageants tandis que Blaise se mordait le poing pour s'empêcher de rire. Théodore eut bien du mal à retenir un grognement alors que le Poufsouffle et l'autre Serpentard le rejoignaient dans la place qu'il leur avait trouvée, tout en haut des gradins. _Ils sont INSUPPORTABLES ! _pensa-t-il en serrant les poings _Quand ils ne sont pas en train de s'engueuler, ils se retournent contre moi. Et vu comme ils sont imprévisibles tous les deux, je ne peux même pas les jeter l'un contre l'autre, ça ne marcherait pas plus de cinq minutes si je suis dans le coin !_

Lorsque Justin ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose, Théodore le devança donc d'une voix particulièrement inquiétante.

- Un mot, Finch-Fletchley, un **seul **mot, et je te balance par-dessus les gradins…

Il avait parlé assez bas pour que Tracey ne l'entende pas, mais Blaise qui avait le don de posséder une ouie aussi fine qu'un loup-garou à la chasse (sans doute pour pouvoir suivre toutes les discussions des filles sans se faire remarquer…) ricana à la remarque. Le regard assassin de Théodore se tourna donc vers lui.

- Ca compte pour toi aussi, Zabini ! Siffla-t-il. Et autant vous dire tout de suite que je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de faire la police entre vous : le premier qui se moque de moi ou qui provoque une dispute, je le descends, dans tous les sens du termes ! Alors : **la ferme **!

- Théodore, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Tracey, intriguée par les chuchotements des garçons.

- Ce n'est rien Tracey, je ne faisais que leur faire remarquer à quel point la vue est magnifique à cette hauteur, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'était tourné vers ses deux compagnons, qui acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Théodore eut un petit sourire de satisfaction. Première victoire : ils suivaient à la lettre la consigne « la ferme ».

Il n'eut pas le temps de savourer plus longtemps sa victoire, que les équipes de Serpentad et Gryffondor, apparurent sur le terrain. Les capitaines se posèrent pour se serrer la main, et pendant quelques instants, Justin dévisagea Urquhart.

- C'est une impression à moi ou vos capitaines ont l'air de plus en plus cons avec les années qui passent ?

- Rassures-toi, il peut pas être pire que toi. Rétorqua Blaise.

- Hé vous deux, je croyais vous avoir dit de la fermer…

- Théodore, laisses les parler si ils le veulent. Intervint Tracey.

Théodore marmonna quelque chose du genre « comme tu veux mais après viens pas dire que c'est ma faute ». Il ignora avec une conviction tout à fait louable les ricanements de Blaise et Justin. _Qu'ils s'entretuent…qu'ils se battent à mort et laissent le monde intelligent sans le contaminer… _

Perdu dans ses pensées sombres et légèrement meurtrières (il imaginait Blaise et Justin armés de haches se jetant l'un sur l'autre), il fut cependant brutalement ramené à la réalité par la voix de Blaise, dont le volume sonore était proche de celui de la locomotive du Poudlard Express.

- Hé ! Mais il est passé où Malefoy ?! s'exclama-t-il avec stupeur. Qu'est-ce que Harper fait à sa place ?

- Hein ? Vous étiez pas au courant ? Vous êtes dans sa maison, pourtant ! intervint Justin.

- Au courant de quoi ? s'étonna Théodore.

- J'y crois pas ! fit Justin avec sourire trop large pour être honnête. Alors vous savez pas ?

- Accouche ! cria Blaise.

- Malefoy est malade. Il a annoncé qu'il ne pourrait pas jouer aujourd'hui. Intervint Tracey avant que la situation ne dégénère.

- QUOI ?!

- Quand est-ce qu'il a dit ça ? demanda Théodore d'un ton bien plus posé que Blaise.

- Ce matin, quand vous vous disputiez avec Baddock. Expliqua Tracey.

- C'est de ta faute ! s'exclama Blaise en pointant sur Théodore un index accusateur. Si tu passais pas ton temps à martyriser les autres, on aurait pu aller engueuler Malefoy ! Maintenant c'est trop tard !

- Quoi ? s'exclama Justin. T'as encore fait peur aux gens ? Je croyais que tu te soignais !

- Non mais tu vas la fermer, oui ? Mes histoires avec ma maison ne te regardent pas !

- Bah si un peu ! Je te signale que je suis responsable de ton développement émotionnel, mon gros !

- Arrête de parler comme si j'étais un dingue et toi mon psy !

- C'est pourtant le cas, non ?

- En fait, intervint Blaise avant que Théodore ne se jette sur Justin, la seule différence entre vous c'est que d'un côté on a un fou stupide, et de l'autre un malade psychopathe…

- NON MAIS DE QUOI TU TE MELES TOI ?

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! Y EN A QUI ESSAYENT DE SUIVRE LE MATCH !

Interloqués par le son de cette voix familière, Théodore et Blaise abaissèrent leur regard sur le rang des gradins juste en bas du leur. Ils y trouvèrent un Malcolm Baddock particulièrement en colère.

- Oh, regarde, Nott, c'est ton nouveau pote de ce matin ! s'exclama Blaise.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? coupa le garçon d'un ton tranchant.

- Qu'est-ce que **tu **fais ici ? rétorqua Théodore.

Je regarde le match, contrairement à certaines personnes qui de toute évidence ne peuvent se priver de mauvaise compagnie… répondit-il en lançant un regard de dégoût à Justin.

Justin fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Le regard de Théodore se fit encore plus glacial qu'avant.

- Si tu as quelque chose a dire, sois direct ! dit-il sèchement.

- Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ce sang-de-bourbe et cette sang-mêlée.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, gamin. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire.

- Je le sais très bien au contraire. Et le fait d'être l'héritier de la famille Nott et le petit surdoué de Serpentard ne change en rien le fait qu'à mes yeux, tu n'es qu'un sale petit traître à ton sang !

- Voyez-vous qui se permet de dire ça… intervint Blaise d'une voix trop joyeuse pour annoncer une bonne nouvelle. C'est pourtant bien toi qui en pince pour une Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hein ? s'étonna Théodore, qui s'était attendu à tout sauf à une remarque de ce genre.

Cependant, pour aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Blaise semblait avoir marqué un point. En effet, Malcolm rougit, puis blêmit, et son teint devint même légèrement verdâtre. Le petit sourire de suffisance qu'il tenta d'arborer ne fut donc guère convainquant.

- Et puis-je savoir ce qui te permet de déblatérer de telles âneries ?

- Je te signale que je suis Blaise Zabini, tombeur de ces dames ! Les histoires de cœur, ça me connaît !

_Histoires de cœur, histoires de cœur…_pensa Théodore en se retenant de sourire _Il a toujours été le premier à dire que l'amour n'existait pas, exactement comme moi ! Comment font les filles pour continuer à croire ses histoires de « je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps » ? _

- Alors, fit Blaise avec un large sourire. Tu vas nous laisser tranquilles, gamin ? Tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin de te passer à tabac pour te ridiculiser !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? le défia Malcolm. Raconter des bobards à tout le monde ? Personne ne te croira !

- Les rumeurs n'ont pas besoin qu'on croit en elles, elles font assez de dégâts à elles seules.

Pendant quelques instants, Théodore crut que Malcolm allait sortir sa baguette et jeter un sort à Blaise. Fort heureusement, il n'en fit rien. D'un geste rageur, il retourna son attention vers le stade, et Blaise arbora un sourire triomphant. Le calme revint, et ils suivirent le match normalement, même si Théodore trouvait le silence de Justin intrigant.

- …bien sûr, des liens d'amitié très étroits avec le capitaine peuvent arranger bien des choses…

Avec ces mots, le nouveau commentateur, Smith, s'attira les bonnes grâces des Serpentard.

- Ah, voilà enfin un Poufsouffle digne de respect ! s'exclama Blaise en applaudissant.

- Moi je l'aime pas… marmonna Justin.

Parce que je t'ai demandé ton avis peut-être ? rétorqua Blaise.

- Ca suffit, vous deux… soupira Théodore.

Les deux sorciers n'insistèrent pas, et Théodore leur en fut reconnaissant. Il n'aimait pas cette ambiance oppressante qui s'était installée depuis l'altercation avec Baddock. Justin et Blaise étaient plus froids qu'à l'ordinaire, et Théodore s'en sentit mal à l'aise. _Finalement, c'était peut-être mieux quand ils se liguaient contre moi…_pensa-t-il amèrement.

Puis les paroles de Baddock lui revinrent en tête. Lui, un traître ? Il soupira. Baddock avait raison. Le simple fait d'apprécier la compagnie d'un être inférieur constituait une trahison envers son sang. Théodore serra les poings. Il était conscient que Justin en avait plus fait pour lui que n'importe quel Serpentard, mais d'un autre côté, fréquenter le Poufsouffle était dangereux pour lui. Maintenant que le Seigneur des ténèbres était de retour, c'était plus que sa réputation qu'il risquait, c'était sa propre vie.

Théodore soupira, et détourna son attention du match pour observer les élèves des autres maisons. Tous riaient, ils ne pensaient à rien d'autre que le match. A cet instant précis, nul ne pensait à la mort. Ils n'avaient pas à surveiller leurs actes constamment, ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient, choisir eux-mêmes leurs amis. Ils étaient libres de choisir leur voie, ils pouvaient vivre normalement.

Non, ils pouvaient vivre, tout simplement. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour pouvoir jouir de cette liberté ?

- Etre le maître de ma vie… soupira-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà, c'était un nouveau chapitre! Et avec un nouveau personnage en plus: Malcolm Baddock, alias "le gamin" pour les intimes. J'ai déjà le chapitre 20 en stock, et là encore, nous aurons un nouveau personnage. Je crois que je viens d'entrer dans la phase "nouveau perso", normalement ça devrait passer... mais bon ça fait du bien de voir des nouvelles têtes, non?

Bon, je vous laisse, là, je vais manger... (bah oui je suis un estomac ambulant, je dois l'avouer...) Mais avant de partir, je voudrais remercier tous mes lecteurs et mes reviewers aussi! Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup!!


	20. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20 : Agir en Serpentard**

Exactement comme Théodore l'avait prévu, l'équipe de Serpentard s'était fait écrasée une nouvelle fois. Néanmoins, l'héritier des Nott dut admettre que la performance de Weasley était tout a fait correcte. Il avait arrêté tous les tirs sans aucune difficulté, et Théodore se demanda vaguement comment il avait fait.

Après le match, la journée ne fut pas très agréable, les propos de Baddock ayant affecté Théodore plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, le jeune homme s'était renfermé sur lui-même une nouvelle fois, et il n'accorda que peu d'importance aux insultes échangées par Justin et Blaise. Tracey sembla s'en rendre compte, et elle se chargea de faire la police entre eux.

Puis le temps passa, et le petit groupe se sépara. Blaise et Justin se séparèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté, et Tracey dut elle aussi le laisser, lorsque le professeur Trelawney la traîna pratiquement de force dans son bureau, voulant lui parler de visions inquiétantes qu'elle avait eu au sujet de la jeune fille. Théodore n'en fut pas mécontent, il avait besoin de rester seul, de réfléchir à sa situation.

Pendant toute l'après-midi, il erra dans les cours du château, flâna devant le lac et même devant la Forêt Interdite, perdu dans ses sombres pensées. Il était vrai qu'au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, la présence de Justin avait fini par lui être agréable, en dépit du fait qu'elle soit considérablement épuisante. A la fin de ses journées, le Serpentard était donc épuisé, mais son cœur était plus léger qu'à l'ordinaire, c'était comme si ses disputes avec le Poufsouffle lui permettaient d'extérioriser ses sentiments, de se libérer d'un poids invisible qui pourtant semblait l'oppresser depuis trop longtemps.

Mais là, d'un coup, il revenait à la réalité, et sa position délicate le rappelait à l'ordre. Son devoir, son sang, tout ce qu'il oubliait en présence de Justin lui revenait brusquement en tête, et il se sentait désemparé. Il était un Serpentard, un sang-pur destiné à suivre les traces de son père auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, on l'avait habitué à cette idée, on lui avait fait comprendre que son opinion n'avait pas d'importance, que tout ce qui comptait, c'était honorer son sang. Parfois il avait osé demander pourquoi, et la réponse avait toujours été : « Parce que ». Il n'y avait aucune raison de douter ou de s'interroger, les choses étaient comme ça, point final, et à chaque fois que Théodore avait l'audace de mettre en question cet ordre universel, les coups étaient souvent la seule réponse que lui donnait son père. Il était jeune, très jeune à l'époque, et en quelques mois à peine, le petit garçon curieux qui posait de nombreuses question à sa mère disparut. Cet aspect de sa personnalité était mort en même temps que sa mère. Il avait fini par devenir le garçon solitaire et dépourvu de sentiments que tous connaissaient.

Mais maintenant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se posait à nouveau des questions, il éprouvait à nouveau des sentiments. _Ca n'est pas bien, _pensa Théodore avec amertume, _ça va mal se finir si ça continue comme ça…_S'il ne trouvait pas bien vite un moyen de remédier à la situation, il allait souffrir, il le savait. Son père n'était peut-être plus là pour le rappeler à l'ordre, mais il y avait les autres sang-purs, il y avait celui qu'ils appelaient « Maître ». De là viendrait sa punition si sa loyauté faiblissait, sans parler de la honte d'avoir trahi ses ancêtres. Quant à avoir des sentiments, et bien de là aussi viendrait la souffrance… Il avait aimé sa mère, et elle était morte, elle avait disparu de sa vie, et il avait souffert. Plus jamais il ne voulait éprouver cette douleur, plus jamais… Il préférait être seul plutôt que d'offrir au destin une nouvelle chance de le martyriser. Il se l'était promis, mais s'était égaré dans sa promesse.

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_ pensa le Serpentard avec désespoir. _Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? _Furieux par son incapacité à reprendre les choses en main, Théodore se prit la tête entre ses mains. Il voulait oublier ces questions, mais ne le pouvait pas, car cela pourrait le tuer.

- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme…

Théodore se retourna brusquement, à la fois furieux et honteux que quelqu'un l'ait vu ainsi. Néanmoins, son masque d'indifférence se reforma bien vite, et Drago Malefoy eut un sourire en coin.

- C'est mieux comme ça, dit-il, même si d'un côté c'est rassurant de voir que même Théodore Nott n'est pas au dessus de tout.

Théodore haussa les épaules, et s'apprêta à retourner au château, tandis que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon.

- Minute, j'ai à te parler. Dit Malefoy.

Il n'avait pas haussé la voix, ni fait aucun mouvement pour rattraper son compagnon, mais Théodore s'arrêta. Lentement, il se retourna pour lui faire face. Il avait compris de quoi il s'agissait, et Malefoy eut un faible sourire. Ils avaient beau ne pas être proches, les deux Serpentards n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de grands discours pour se comprendre.

- C'était pour ça que tu n'as pas participé au match ? demanda Théodore.

Malefoy approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Je suis en retard dans le projet. Répondit-il.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour agir sans réfléchir. Répliqua Théodore d'une voix calme. Si quelqu'un te découvre, tu risques d'y laisser la vie…

- Je sais ! coupa Malefoy, agacé.

- Alors sois plus prudent à l'avenir.

- D'accord, d'accord…

- Maintenant, arrêtons de tourner autour du pot. Tu as quelque chose à me demander, non ?

- C'est exact.

- Et de quoi s'agît-il ?

- Il m'en faut plus. J'ai déjà récupéré presque tous les ingrédients…

- Je t'en ai fait un chaudron entier à la rentrée. Répliqua Théodore en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je sais, mais il y a eu un incident aujourd'hui…

- Un incident ? Quel genre d'incident ?

- Goye est tombé dessus… avoua Malefoy en bougonnant. Il a renversé plus de la moitié du chaudron.

Théodore soupira de dépit.

- Je veux bien te faire à nouveau du Polynectar, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te fournir les ingrédients cette fois-ci…

- Zen, j'ai déjà arrangé ça. Il n'en manque plus qu'un à vrai dire…

- Quand tu l'auras, fais-le moi savoir. Je me mettrai alors au travail.

- En fait, c'est quelque chose que tu peux obtenir beaucoup plus facilement que moi… Il s'agit de feuilles de Ventomalis Windicta, une plante faite pour résoudre les problèmes respiratoires. Finalement, c'est peut-être une chance que tu te sois reçu en pleine poire le poison de McLaggen… ajouta Drago en souriant.

Théodore resta impassible, mais eut bien du mal à réprimer un frisson en se rappelant de ce qu'il avait enduré il n'y a pas si longtemps. Rien que d'y penser, il eut l'impression qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Heureusement, il parvint à dissimuler son malaise.

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

- Aller à l'infirmerie, et demander à madame Pomfresh si elle ne pourrait pas te donner une dose de ce précieux médicament. Je doute qu'elle refuse.

- C'est risqué.

- Je sais, mais tu n'as pas le choix, c'est comme ça.

- D'accord, j'ai compris, soupira Théodore, je m'en occupe tout de suite et dès ce soir je me mets au travail. Mais la potion ne sera pas prête avant un mois. Tu en auras assez jusque là ?

- Oui, il en reste encore un peu, mais je préfère te demander de t'occuper de ça maintenant, vu que c'est une potion très longue à préparer.

- Je comprends…

Sur ce, Théodore tourna les talons, et Malefoy le laissa partir. Quand il fut assez loin, l'héritier des Nott laissa échapper un soupir. L'idée de faire à nouveau du Polynectar ne lui plaisait pas du tout, car non seulement il prenait des risques, mais en plus il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il serra les poings à cette pensée. _J'espère que tout se passera bien, et que cette mission n'aura pas des conséquences trop graves…_

Théodore savait très bien que rares étaient les missions pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui ne causaient pas des morts, il savait que des gens mourraient certainement à cause de lui. Il aurait tué ces gens, tout du moins de manière indirecte… Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il pensa à Tracey, Blaise et Justin. _Pourvu qu'il ne leur arrive rien…_

Il s'arrêta net à cette pensée. _Non mais pourquoi est-ce que je pense à eux maintenant ? Je ne dois pas me laisser distraire ! Dans deux ans maximum, je serais un mangemort comme mon père, je n'ai pas le choix !_ Cette pensée lui donna la nausée, mais il fit de son mieux pour l'oublier. _De toutes façons, je n'y peux rien. A quoi bon se prendre la tête pour des choses qu'on ne peut pas changer ? Ce n'est pas à moi de choisir… _Mais ses pensées furent vite effacées par le souvenir des paroles que Justin avait prononcées, il y a déjà longtemps : _« Je pense au contraire qu'on est tous à même de choisir ». _Théodore sentit la colère l'envahir. _Non mais de quoi il se mêle, celui là ? Il ne me connaît même pas ! Il ne sait pas ce que j'ai vécu, ce qu'on m'a appris ! Il parle sans savoir !_

Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'infirmerie, Théodore inspira profondément, dans le but de se calmer et se remettre les idées en place. L'heure n'était plus à hésiter, il devait faire son devoir, il devait agir en Serpentard. Il frappa à la porte et, n'obtenant aucune réponse, se décida à entrer.

Madame Pomfresh n'était pas là, mais Théodore fut surpris de rencontrer un visage qu'il croisait un peu trop à son goût… En effet, Baddock était assis au chevet de son cousin, Kyle Vaisey. _Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Je suis destiné à croiser ce gosse pour l'éternité ou quoi ? _pensa-t-il avec hargne. De tout évidence, Baddock sembla penser la même chose, car après l'avoir gratifié d'un regard meurtrier, il se tourna vers son cousin.

- J'y vais, dit-il d'un air grognon, j'ai des devoirs…

- OK, appliques-toi. Lui répondit Vaisey en souriant.

Le gamin se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. En passant devant Théodore, il fit comme s'il n'existait pas. L'héritier des Nott l'ignora tout aussi superbement. Lorsque le garçon eut quitté la pièce, un silence étrange s'installa, puis Vaisey prit parole.

- Toi, tu lui as fait quelque chose… constata-t-il.

- Et alors, rétorqua Théodore, tu vas venger l'honneur de ton cher petit cousin adoré ?

- Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour ça.

- Alors pourquoi il vient se cacher dans tes jupons ?

Vaisey éclata de rire, ce qui déplut fortement à Théodore. L'héritier des Nott avait opté pour un ton agressif et des paroles blessantes, mais la réaction de Vaisey était bien différente de tout ce à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre. _Non mais il se moque de moi ou quoi ?_

- Désolé de te décevoir, Nott, mais Malcolm est beaucoup trop fier pour aller « se cacher dans les jupons » de qui que ce soit ! s'esclaffa Vaisey.

- Alors dans ce cas que faisait-il ici ?

- Il était venu me rendre visite. Il m'a raconté le match, j'ai du mal à croire que Weasley ait réussi à bloquer tous les tirs…

- Attends une minute ! l'interrompit Théodore. S'il ne t'a rien dit, comment as-tu su que je lui ai fait quelque chose ?

- J'ai deviné.

- Hein ?

- C'est pas vraiment difficile, voyons ! Il y avait qu'à voir la tronche que vous tiriez quand vous vous êtes vus ! Suffit d'être un peu observateur, c'est tout !

- Ah…

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé rire un bon coup.

Théodore ne rajouta rien à cela, et chercha Madame Pomfresh du regard.

- Inutile, elle n'est pas là. Lui dit Vaisey.

- Quoi ?

- Elle est allée chercher des trucs chez Rogue. Une histoire de potions calmantes ou un truc dans ce genre là…

- Ah…

- « Ah » ? T'as que ce mot là à la bouche ou quoi ?

Théodore lui lança un regard noir et lui tourna le dos, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire le Poursuiveur de Serpentard. Théodore eut bien du mal à l'ignorer, mais y parvint quand même. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, il finit par s'appuyer contre le mur, décidé à attendre l'infirmière. Il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à Vaisey.

Le Poursuiveur était en septième année, et était pour ainsi dire une célébrité dans l'école. Vaisey était indéniablement un Serpentard, et fier de l'être, mais contrairement aux autres membres de sa maison, Vaisey avait l'art d'attirer les gens vers lui, et nombreux étaient ceux qui l'appréciaient, même en dehors de Serpentard. C'était un sorcier qui disait toujours ce qu'il pensait quitte à vexer les autres, et il ne se conformait pas aux règles de l'école, ni à celles de sa maison ou alors des sang-purs. Mais malgré tout, il était apprécié de tous.

Théodore avait souvent entendu parler de lui, et l'avait parfois vu de loin, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole. Vaisey était quelqu'un sûr de lui, qui ne renonçait jamais et semblait suivre une voie que lui seul connaissait. Il avait un charisme indéniable, et semblait détaché de toutes les contraintes. Il allait et venait, ne discutant qu'avec ceux qui l'intéressaient, mais sans jamais se soucier de leur origine. Il apparaissait quelque part, puis partait voir quelqu'un d'autre, puis revenait à nouveau. Depuis longtemps, les gens avaient abandonné l'idée de le comprendre, mais l'intérêt qu'il suscitait n'avait jamais disparu. On n'allait pas à lui, c'était lui qui choisissait. Il était inaccessible, comme les vagues. En un mot, il donnait l'impression d'être libre.

Théodore ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en constatant qu'il était tout le contraire de lui. Il sentit un étrange mélange d'admiration et de jalousie apparaître en lui à ce constat. Au bout d'un moment, Vaisey sembla se rendre compte qu'il était observé, et ses yeux couleur ambre se détournèrent de son livre de métamorphose pour rencontrer ceux de Théodore.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, à Pomfresh ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

Vaisey haussa les épaules, mais continua à observer Théodore pendant quelques instants encore, avant de reprendre la conversation.

- T'es passé sous un troupeau de centaures ?

- Pardon ?

Théodore cherchait en vain la logique dans cette phrase, mais ne parvint pas à la trouver, si tant est qu'elle existe. Vaisey sembla s'en rendre compte, et s'expliqua.

- Je vais formuler ça autrement, dit-il, tu as une mine affreuse. Compris maintenant ?

- Ma mine ne regarde que moi !

- Soit. Mais si tu veux mon avis, tu as l'air plus en forme quand tu es avec ce Finch-Fletchey. Quand vous êtes ensemble, tu as l'air vivant…

- Je ne supporte ce sang-de-bourbe que pour réussir mon exposé ! rétorqua Théodore, qui commençait à s'inquiéter de la tournure de la conversation.

- Zen, c'est ta vie, ça ne me regarde pas. Tu as le droit de fréquenter qui tu veux, c'est ton problème.

En entendant ça, Théodore fit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, puis son regard devint méfiant. Les paroles de Vaisey n'étaient pas vraiment celles d'un Serpentard. Se pourrait-il que le Poursuiveur soit en train d'essayer de le duper ? Etait-ce un test ? Apparemment, Vaisey s'en rendit compte, et il sourit :

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas comme ces petits lézards qui perdent leur temps en futilités et suivent le troupeau sans poser de questions. Je suis un vrai Serpentard, moi ! Et j'ai l'impression que tu en es un toi aussi… c'est rare de nos jours !

- Un… vrai Serpentard ?

- Oui, approuva Vaisey, quelqu'un qui a un cerveau et trace sa propre voie, sans se soucier de ce que disent les autres. Etre un Serpentard, un vrai, c'est être déterminé et ambitieux, mais c'est surtout suivre son propre chemin, choisir son destin, être libre. Un vrai Serpentard ne rampe pas devant qui que ce soit, il est indépendant.

- En société, c'est dur…

- En effet, mais c'est possible.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, et les deux jeunes sorciers s'observèrent fixement, comme si leurs regards pouvaient leur permettre de lire dans leurs pensées. Au bout d'un moment, Vaisey rompit le silence une nouvelle fois.

- Au fond, tu es comme moi…

- Comment ?

- Oui, tu me ressembles… J'étais comme toi il n'y a pas si longtemps, je ne savais pas si j'avais le droit de me poser des questions…

- Je ne…

- Si, tu te poses des questions. Tu te mets à douter de ce qu'on t'a enseigné. Tu commences à t'en rendre compte, toi aussi…

- Rendre compte de quoi ?

- Que les idées des autres Serpentard sont dépassées, et sont une insulte au véritable esprit de notre maison. Aucun Serpentard digne de ce nom ne plierait l'échine et se mettrait à genoux face à un « maître » par peur.

- Tais-toi !

Théodore tremblait de colère, mais aussi de peur. D'un geste nerveux il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait. Vaisey l'observa en silence, et attendit patiemment que l'héritier des Nott reprenne parole.

- Non mais tu es complètement malade ? Lui demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. Sais-tu que tu es un homme mort si quelqu'un t'entend tenir de tels propos ?

- Je ne le sais que trop bien. Répondit calmement Vaisey. C'est pour ça que je ne parle de cela qu'à des personnes dignes de confiance.

- Et comment peux-tu savoir que je ne te dénoncerai pas ?

Etrangement, Vaisey, sourit à la remarque.

- Je le sais parce que je suis un Legilimens.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Théodore, incrédule.

- Je te serais gré de garder le secret à ce sujet. Mais oui, je peux lire dans l'esprit des gens comme dans un livre ouvert, et j'ai vu dans ton esprit qu'au fond tu es comme moi. C'est pour ça que je suis sûr que lorsque le moment viendra, toi aussi tu te libéreras de ces chaînes invisibles qui t'étreignent. Je sais qu'à la fin toi aussi, tu agiras en Serpentard.

Théodore ne répondit rien. Pendant quelques instants, les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent à s'observer, mais la conversation ne put être relancée, car madame Pomfresh arriva à ce moment là.

- Monsieur Nott ? Que faites vous ici ? demanda-t-elle.

- Heu… J'éprouve encore une certaine gêne pour respirer… mentit Théodore.

- Encore ? s'étonna l'infirmière. Hum… Vous avez bien fait de m'en parler, je vais vous passer un peu de Ventomalis, mais si d'ici la fin de la semaine il n'y a pas d'amélioration, revenez me voir immédiatement !

- Oui, madame.

- Bien. Voici votre médicament.

- Merci.

Théodore prit le précieux ingrédient et se dirigea vers la sortie, mais au moment où il allait quitter la pièce, Vaisey l'interpella.

- Hey, Nott !

- Quoi ?

- N'oublies pas : quoi qu'il arrive, agis en Serpentard.

Théodore acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis partit. Agir en Serpentard… c'était justement ce qu'il essayait de faire. Depuis son enfance, être un Serpentard était simple : il suffisait de mépriser ceux dont le sang n'était pas pur. Mais là, pour la première fois, il venait de se rendre compte qu'être un Serpentard n'était peut-être pas aussi simple que ça, et que tout dépendait du point de vue où on se plaçait. Il y avait désormais deux chemins opposés qui se disaient être celui d'un Serpentard. D'un côté, cela inquiétait Théodore, car le risque de commettre une erreur était grand, mais d'un autre, un étrange sentiment de liberté semblait l'envahir, et l'espoir renaissait.


	21. Chapitre 21

Et violà la suite! Au fait, pour ceux et celles qui se posaient la question, c'est décidé maintenant, Kyle Vaisey et Malcolm Baddock feront de nouvelles apparitions dans la fic. (et oui!) En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

**Chapitre 21 : Destinée**

Près de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la conversation entre Théodore et Vaisey, et l'héritier des Nott se sentait beaucoup mieux. Certes, ses inquiétudes n'avaient pas totalement disparu, mais au moins un léger sentiment de liberté lui permettait de garder le moral. Il garda ses habitudes, mais entreprit tout de même l'élaboration du Polynectar. Tant qu'il ne serait pas fixé, le mieux était de faire profil bas et ne mettre personne en colère.

Néanmoins, préparer un chaudron de Polynectar dans son propre dortoir était tout sauf agréable, comme le faisait si bien remarquer Blaise en poussant des jurons à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la chambre. Il y avait de quoi : dans cette petite pièce fermée, sans aucune fenêtre, la fumée de la potion ne manquait pas d'envahir la chambre, sans parler de l'odeur, particulièrement exécrable.

- Z'auriez pas pu voler le chaudron de Slughorn, non ? pesta Blaise un jour.

- Si l'on volait une telle quantité de potion, nos chances de passer inaperçus seraient réduites en bouillie. Expliqua calmement Théodore. Toute l'école saurait que quelque chose se prépare, et tu peux être sûr que certaines personnes doivent déjà nous avoir à l'œil.

La seule réponse de Blaise face à ce constat fut un juron, mais il ne se priva pas de lancer un regard noir à Malefoy, qui l'ignora superbement. Tous savaient que Potter était au courant pour la « mission », et cela les rendait d'une humeur exécrable.

Et le temps passa, et si Théodore réussissait malgré tout à garder le moral, il était épuisé. En plus des cours et de la pile de devoirs qu'il avait, il se devait de passer plusieurs heures par jour à surveiller la potion, et il se trouva bien vite forcé d'empiéter sur son temps de sommeil. Au début, il ne vit pas vraiment la différence, mais la fatigue finit par le rattraper, bien vite remplacée par un état d'épuisement total. S'il avait eu un minimum de bon sens, Théodore aurait sans doute demandé à Justin de mettre un terme à leurs rencontres du samedi après-midi pour récupérer. Ils étaient en avance sur l'exposé, et Théodore était sûr que le Poufsouffle ne poserait pas de questions. D'ailleurs, une telle décision aurait sans doute plu à Justin, qui aurait bien aimé passer ses samedis à faire autre chose que de l'histoire, et qui s'était rendu compte que son compagnon n'était pas vraiment en forme. Néanmoins, la fierté du Serpentard lui interdisait de baisser les bras, et le résultat était que Théodore avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait.

Le dimanche matin, il fut réveillé par Blaise qui le secouait violemment.

- Debout ! Tu vas louper le p'tit-déj' !

Théodore poussa un faible grognement en guise de réponse, et se réfugia sous son oreiller. Blaise soupira.

- Nott, il est déjà dix heures et quart : dans un quart d'heure ils vont enlever les plats et t'auras rien !

Encore un grognement.

- Bon d'accord, soupira Blaise, j'y retourne et je te garde un morceau de pain !

- Non, je me lève.

Blaise sourit. Il savait que Théodore aurait préféré se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie plutôt que dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre… ne serait-ce que pour avoir un bout de pain…

- C'est agréable de voir que dans la vie certaines choses sont prévisibles ! se moqua Blaise.

- La ferme… grogna Théodore en baillant.

- Pff… Franchement Nott, tu exagères… se plaignit Malefoy. Nous, nous sommes descendus manger il y a plus d'une heure. Que tu sois paresseux ne regarde que toi, alors évite de nous forcer à revenir jusqu'ici pour s'assurer que tu ne rates pas le repas.

- Si tu y tiens tant que ça, alors tu n'as qu'à te faire ta potion toi-même ! rétorqua Théodore, furieux.

Il y eut un silence tendu, et Blaise, qui se trouvait entre Théodore et Drago, se hâta de se mettre à l'abri.

- C'est pour toi que je fais cette potion, Malefoy ! Pour toi que je ne dors plus depuis deux semaines ! Non seulement je m'épuise, mais aussi je risque ma vie en faisant cela ! Alors soit tu te débrouilles tout seul, soit tu la fermes !

Malefoy encaissa le coup, et lança un regard sombre à Théodore. Il était rare qu'ils se disputent, mais Drago ne savait que trop bien que si la situation dégénérait, il se ferait écraser. Et ce n'était pas la présence de Crabbe et Goyle qui allait le rassurer. Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs mal-à-l'aise, et ce pour cause : Drago Malefoy et Théodore Nott étaient égaux, que ce soit au niveau de la pureté du sang, du prestige de la famille et de la fortune. Attaquer des élèves plus jeunes ou d'autres maisons ne leur posait pas de problème, mais là, tout était très différent. De plus, il y avait une grande différence entre l'héritier des Nott et Drago : Théodore était beaucoup plus puissant, et savait très bien se servir de cette puissance. Tandis que Malefoy avait eu une vie facile et gâtée, Théodore avait était formé au combat pour devenir un sorcier de haut niveau, digne des hautes sphères des mangemorts.

Pendant quelques instants, les deux sorciers se foudroyèrent du regard, puis Malefoy tourna les talons et se retira, suivi de près par ses deux compagnons, laissant Blaise et Théodore seuls dans le dortoir imprégné d'une fumée sombre. Blaise poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que la catastrophe avait été évitée.

Théodore lui aussi soupira, mais ce fut un soupir d'agacement. Il se leva à contrecoeur et s'habilla. Il avait mal à la tête et sa vision devint floue pendant quelques secondes. Il fut forcé de s'asseoir à nouveau sur son lit.

- Dis-moi, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormi ? demanda Blaise au bout d'un moment.

- Ca fait deux semaines que je ne dors pas plus de trois heures par nuit… répondit Théodore.

- Quoi ? Pas étonnant que tu sois dans cet état ! Au lieu de faire le fier tu aurais dû nous le dire ! Crabbe et Goyle sont nuls en potions, certes, mais Malefoy et moi avons un niveau convenable : nous aurions pu t'aider !

- Non. Pour faire du Polynectar, il ne faut pas se contenter d'un niveau convenable, à la moindre erreur tout est fichu !

- Soit, c'est à toi de voir, mais tu ne crois pas que tu y passes un peu trop de temps ? Tu peux te permettre de dormir un peu plus, non ? La potion ne va pas exploser au milieu de la nuit !

- La potion n'est pas le seul problème…

- Alors il est où le problème ? s'impatienta Blaise.

- Les elfes de maison.

- Hein ?

- C'est eux qui font le ménage : s'ils découvrent la potion, on est fichus.

- Mince, j'y avais pas pensé.

- Et comme je doute que vous soyez capables de modifier les souvenirs d'un elfe de maison de manière efficace sans vous faire laminer, je prends les devants.

- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu es capable de modifier la mémoire d'un elfe de maison ? Mais ces créatures possèdent des pouvoirs magiques hors norme !

- Je sais, mais j'ai trouvé un moyen efficace de les rendre inoffensifs.

- Qui est… ?

- Un secret.

- T'es généreux au niveau des connaissances, toi…

- Et fier de l'être. Sourit Théodore.

L'ambiance s'était détendue, et Blaise se permit un faible sourire.

- Bon, dit-il, je sais que quand tu as une idée en tête, pas moyen de te faire changer d'avis. Pour empirer les choses, tu détestes perdre et ne demandes jamais de l'aide. Mais n'oublies pas une chose : le corps humain a ses limites, alors ne pousses pas le bouchon trop loin.

- Je m'en souviendrai. Répondit Théodore.

Blaise jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Dix heures et demie, annonça-t-il. Tu vas devoir attendre jusqu'au déjeuner.

- C'est pas grave, j'ai pas vraiment faim.

- A toi de voir ! Bon je te laisse, maintenant : j'ai rendez-vous avec une fille.

Théodore acquiesça et le laissa partir. Cependant, avant de quitter la pièce, Blaise se retourna.

- Au fait : joyeux anniversaire !

Puis il quitta le dortoir. Théodore mit un certain temps avant d'assimiler ces paroles, puis leur sens fit son effet. _C'est vrai ! Aujourd'hui c'est le 21 novembre ! Je suis majeur ! _Théodore médita quelque temps sur cette nouvelle, ainsi que sur les changements que cela apporterait à sa vie. A dix-sept ans, il était désormais un adulte dans le monde sorcier, indépendant sur le plan juridique, fiscal, et aussi autorisé à pratiquer la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Mais les avantages n'étaient pas les seuls « cadeaux » de la majorité. Maintenant, le Ministère pourrait réclamer son dû avec plus de force, ainsi que l'expulser du manoir Nott, sans que personne ne puisse dire « ce n'est pas encore un adulte ». Théodore était d'ailleurs sûr que si le Ministère lui avait accordé un délai supplémentaire pour le payement de sa dette, c'était parce qu'il ne voulaient pas avoir à se justifier de jeter un mineur à la rue. Désormais, personne ne leur mettrait des bâtons dans les roues.

Mais il y avait un autre problème, et de taille : Voldemort. Théodore n'était peut-être pas encore diplômé, mais il avait atteint l'âge où le Seigneur des Ténèbres recrutait ses fidèles. Théodore frissonna. Son anniversaire, loin de le mettre de bonne humeur, ne faisait que le rapprocher un peu plus de son destin, qui lui déplaisait de plus en plus.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses réflexions, car la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant entrer Tracey.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Théodore !

Théodore s'efforça de retrouver le sourire en la voyant. Ce fut plus facile qu'il ne l'avait prévu, et le fait que Tracey se soit déplacée pour lui devait certainement y être pour quelque chose.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être un adulte ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le lit.

- C'est bizarre… Je suis resté le même et pourtant j'ai l'impression que ma vie va bientôt basculer…

Tracey approuva d'un signe de tête, et il sut alors qu'elle avait compris le véritable sens de cette phrase.

- Quand on devient adulte, on a plus de liberté, mais l'on doit aussi assumer les conséquences de nos actes. C'est une grande responsabilité que celle de choisir notre vie…

Théodore aurait voulu répondre « Quand on peut choisir… », mais préféra se taire. Il vit alors Tracey sortir un petit emballage de sa poche.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi !

- Tracey ! Mais… il ne fallait pas…

- Oh que si ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a dix-sept ans ! Allez prends-le !

Et sans attendre que Théodore ne fasse le moindre geste, elle lui mit le paquet dans les mains. Le jeune sorcier hésita un instant avant de l'ouvrir, puis s'exécuta. Il en resta bouche bée. Il tenait dans sa main un médaillon finement travaillé, représentant un corbeau d'argent aux ailes déployées, incrusté de saphirs et de diamants. Il brillait de mille feux, et semblait animé d'une vie propre. Théodore eut du mal à retenir ses larmes en reconnaissant l'emblème de la famille Nott, qu'il avait dû vendre à un antiquaire peu avant de se rendre à Poudlard.

- Tracey, je…

Il ne put continuer sa phrase, tant il était ému de tenir à nouveau ce médaillon entre ses doigts. Tracey sembla remarquer son émotion, et lui expliqua comment elle avait « récupéré » l'objet.

- Je l'ai trouvé au Chemin de Traverse, dans une boutique de bijoux magiques. Je l'ai tout de suite reconnu. Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir de le récupérer.

- Mais… ça a du te coûter une fortune ! s'exclama Théodore. Tu n'aurais pas du !

- Tutut ! Ne recommences pas avec cette histoire ! Je voulais te faire un beau cadeau, et je crois que pour une fois, j'y suis arrivé ! Alors tu le gardes !

- Mais…

- Et je t'interdis de me rembourser, compris ! C'est un cadeau ! Ce médaillon est l'emblème de ta famille, je tiens à ce que tu le gardes, quoi qu'il arrive !

Théodore baissa la tête, honteux d'avoir vendu l'objet, mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Il se perdit dans la contemplation du médaillon et fut surpris lorsque Tracey le lui ôta des mains pour le lui mettre autour du cou. Il sentit le métal froid contre sa peau quand le médaillon passa sous sa chemise, puis son regard se tourna vers Tracey. Il déglutit en constatant à quel point elle était proche de lui, leurs visages pouvaient presque se toucher.

- Ce médaillon fait partie de toi, Théodore. L'emblème des Nott est à la fois ton passé, par le biais de l'héritage qu'il t'a transmis, mais aussi ton futur, par ce que tu feras de lui. Vos destins sont liés.

Il y avait dans sa voix une intensité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, et pendant un instant, il crut se noyer dans les yeux bleus de la jeune fille, oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait. Il aurait voulu rester ainsi pour l'éternité mais, malheureusement pour lui, Tracey sembla elle aussi se rendre compte que leur proximité était contraire aux règles. Rougissant furieusement, elle revint à sa position initiale, et détourna le regard. Il y eut alors un silence étrange, gêné, qui déplut fortement à Théodore. Il aurait bien aimé y mettre un terme, mais ne savait pas quoi dire. Finalement, il décida d'y aller à l'improvisation.

- Tracey…

Le jeune fille se tourna à nouveau vers lui, et encore une fois, il se sentit aspiré par ses yeux. Il dit alors la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Merci.

Tracey eut un sourire gêné.

- Mais, tu n'as pas à me remercier, voyons. C'est ton anniversaire, et en plus maintenant tu as dix-sept ans. Fallait bien que je te fasse un beau cadeau.

- Ce n'est pas uniquement pour ça que je te remercie…

Tracey parut surprise en entendant ces mots, et Théodore continua tant bien que mal.

- Merci d'être à mes côtés, je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais le fait de te savoir avec moi me donne la force de me relever quand j'ai perdu espoir.

Tracey rougit encore plus en entendant ça, et Théodore eut l'impression que ses propres joues étaient en flammes. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il se sentait ridicule, et ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait. L'improvisation n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée après tout…

Heureusement pour lui, ou peut-être malheureusement, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à cet instant précis, laissant entrer Pansy.

- Dragoo, tu es là ? Oups !

Elle s'arrêta net en voyant ses deux camarades de classe. Elle ricana.

- Je dérange, peut-être ? dit-elle d'un ton amusé.

Théodore sentit la rage l'envahir, et l'envie d'assommer Pansy le démangea. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une autre fille entra. Théodore reconnut instantanément Morgane Farrell, une élève de septième année, et l'une des rares amies de Tracey.

- Ah, te voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle en remarquant Tracey. Ca fait un bail que je te cherche ! Viens, Viviane et moi avons quelque chose à te montrer !

- Oh ! Heu…

Elle hésita.

- Vas-y. lui dit Théodore. Ne les fais pas attendre.

Tracey eut encore un moment d'hésitation, puis suivit Morgane. Théodore entendit la voix de Viviane Merel leur sommer de se dépêcher. L'héritier des Nott resta alors seul, un seul regard ayant suffi à chasser Pansy, qui de toute évidence ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes avec lui.

Le garçon soupira, frustré. Il était en colère, mais le pire était qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il en voulait à Pansy et Morgane d'être arrivées. Cela le troublait car, au contraire, il aurait du être ravi d'avoir été tiré de cette situation gênante avec Tracey. Pourtant, il avait l'impression d'avoir été interrompu… mais dans quoi au juste ? Il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il disait, il avait agî sur l'impulsion du moment, et cela le gênait. Ses paroles étaient incohérentes et il avait l'impression que le fait de ne pas calculer ses mots l'avait rendu plus vulnérable que jamais…

Par réflexe, il porta la main à son médaillon. Un faible sourire éclaira son visage. Le cadeau de Tracey l'avait rendu plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait avoué, et il avait l'étrange impression qu'on venait de lui rendre une partie de lui-même. Plus jamais il ne se séparerait de ce médaillon, plus jamais…

Son regard se posa sur le corbeau, dont les yeux de saphir semblaient le fixer avec dignité. Les paroles de Tracey lui revinrent en mémoire, et il se dit qu'elle avait peut-être raison. Ce médaillon incarnait les valeurs de la famille Nott depuis des générations, il incarnait la pérennité de la famille. Théodore sourit. Bientôt, lui aussi laisserait à cet emblème quelque chose qui se transmettrait au fil des générations, une partie de lui y vivrait éternellement, tout comme ses ancêtres qui avaient tous porté une pièce à l'édifice.

Finalement, peut-être que ce médaillon, c'était lui, ou tout du moins une partie de lui… Cet objet incarnait sa destinée, car il représentait son passé, il l'accompagnait dans le présent, et dans le futur il deviendrait ce que Théodore en ferait : étincelant de gloire ou sombrant dans les ténèbres.


	22. Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22 : Une réponse à nos questions**

Après avoir quitté son dortoir, peu de temps après que Morgane ne soit venue chercher Tracey, Théodore s'était rendu directement aux cuisines. Grâce à Justin, il savait désormais qu'en cas de problème, il pouvait aller voir les elfes pour demander un casse-croûte. Il fut accueilli avec une joie immense, les créatures le voyant de toute évidence comme un ami de leur meilleur client. Même Dobby, qui s'était pourtant révélé méfiant lors de leur première rencontre, sembla heureux de le voir.

Une fois repu, le jeune sorcier remercia les elfes et quitta les cuisines. Il y a moins d'un an, il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée d'être poli avec de simples serviteurs, mais le fait d'avoir été livré à lui-même pendant les vacances d'été lui avait ouvert les yeux quant aux réalités de la vie. Il savait désormais que tout ne tombait pas de ciel, et qu'il fallait souvent fournir des efforts pour obtenir la moindre chose. A partir du moment où il avait compris ça, Théodore se voyait mal être désagréable avec ces êtres qui lui préparaient la nourriture et faisaient le ménage, lui-même ayant appris à ses dépends à quel point faire le ménage dans un manoir immense était une activité éprouvante.

Constatant que le temps était parfait pour voler, Théodore alla emprunter un balai à Madame Bibine. Cette dernière était responsable de la réserve de balais de Poudlard, et les élèves de plus de douze ans pouvaient lui demander l'autorisation de prendre un balai pour quelques heures. La sorcière accueillit le Serpentard avec le sourire.

- Alors, Mr Nott, vous allez profiter du beau temps ?

- Oui. Il vous reste encore des balais ?

- Oh, oui ! D'ailleurs, une seule personne et venue m'en demander un aujourd'hui. C'est bizarre, avec un temps pareil, j'aurais cru que même les premières années essaieraient de me voler un balai !

- C'est vrai qu'il fait beau, mais le froid doit les décourager, je pense.

- Ben voyons ! Au contraire, il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une bonne brise bien fraîche pour nous remettre d'aplomb !

Théodore sourit à la remarque, tandis que Madame Bibine lui donnait un Brossdur 5.

- C'est un engin un peu vieillot, je sais, mais c'est tout ce que nous avons pour le moment.

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est amplement suffisant. Merci beaucoup.

- Oh, mais de rien !

Sur ce, Théodore se rendit au terrain de Quidditch. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son balai, un modèle très ancien, mais bon, tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il puisse voler. En s'approchant du terrain, il vit une silhouette se détacher des cieux, faisant toute une série d'acrobaties plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres. _Pas mal…_pensa Théodore. Il se rapprocha, de manière à avoir une meilleure vue, et fut sidéré en reconnaissant Malcolm Baddock.

Le garçon semblait ne pas l'avoir vu, et continuait à enchaîner looping sur looping. Il semblait parfaitement à l'aise, allant et venant comme bon lui plaisait. Malheureusement, au bout d'un moment, son corps se raidit, refusant tout d'un coup de se pencher dans le bon angle. Sa position et sa vitesse l'empêchèrent de rétablir l'équilibre, et il sembla sur le point de s'écraser sur le sol. Mais Théodore fut plus rapide et, enfourchant son balai, il fila vers le garçon, le rattrapant à la dernière seconde.

Malcolm fut de toute évidence surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à être sauvé de la sorte, et encore moins par l'héritier des Nott. Une fois posés, ce dernier fit d'ailleurs la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : il gifla Malcolm si fort que le garçon tomba sur l'herbe.

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu aurais pu te tuer abruti ! hurla Théodore, furieux.

Le plus jeune Serpentard resta cloué au sol, paralysé par la surprise. Il se reprit bien vite, et se releva, défiant Théodore du regard. Ce dernier le toisait de haut, profitant de la différence de taille entre eux.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais exactement ? demanda Théodore en fronçant les sourcils.

L'expression du visage de Malcolm se durcit, et Théodore vit que le garçon luttait pour ne pas détourner le regard. Il continua donc sur sa lancée.

- Je suis au courant pour ton accident. Faire des acrobaties aériennes dans ton état, c'est de la folie !

- En quoi ça te regarde ? rétorqua Malcolm.

- Ca me regarde parce que je viens de te sauver la vie !

Cette fois, Malcolm baissa les yeux. Théodore l'observa pendant encore un moment, avant de reprendre parole.

- Dis-moi, depuis combien de temps tu t'entraînes tout seul ?

- J'ai commencé au milieu de l'année dernière…

- Et Madame Bibine est au courant pour ton état de santé ?

- Je t'interdis de lui en parler !

- Donc elle n'est pas au courant. Bravo ! Continues comme ça et tu deviendras aussi suicidaire qu'un Gryffondor ! C'est du joli !

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Théodore ne répondit rien, sondant du regard le jeune garçon qui lui faisait face.

- Tes camarades de classe sont au courant ?

- L'année dernière, je leur ai dit que je voulais essayer de voler à nouveau… avoua Malcolm.

- Et ?

- Ils m'ont dit que j'étais fou et que je n'y arriverais jamais.

- Et bien ils ont raison ! Faire le pitre en l'air sans personne pour te venir en aide en cas de pépin est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais vue !

- Parce quelqu'un m'aurait aidé, peut-être ? cria Malcolm, à bout de nerfs. T'en connais beaucoup des gens qui me croiraient capable de faire quelque chose ? Des gens capables de croire en moi ? Qui est-ce qui perdrait son temps à surveiller un pauvre type au bassin déboîté qui croit pouvoir rejouer au Quidditch ?

- Moi !

Malcolm se tut immédiatement en entendant cela. Il observa Théodore d'un œil méfiant. Théodore soupira, puis s'expliqua.

- Ca me déplaît de te le dire, crois-moi, mais je suis forcé de reconnaître que tu voles très bien, peut-être même mieux que certains membres de notre équipe. Tu m'as impressionné…

- Ah… fit Malcolm, pas convaincu.

- Je te propose de rester dans le coin si…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

- Sans moi tu serais mort !

En entendant ces mots, Malcolm croisa les bras et lui tourna le dos. Théodore en resta bouche bée.

- Non mais je rêve ! Un gosse de cinq ans serait plus mature que toi !

Malcolm lui fit face à nouveau, les yeux étincelants de fureur. Théodore soupira.

- Gamin, j'ai mieux à faire que de te faire la morale… Mais j'espère que tu es conscient des risques que tu prends.

- Je sais ! J'ai l'habitude ! J'ai toujours été tout seul, y a pas de raison pour que ça change !

- Oh, et tu vas me dire que tu es fier au point de préférer mourir tout seul d'une chute plutôt que de te faire aider ?

- …

- Pourquoi tu refuses mon aide ?

- Pourquoi tu veux m'aider ?

Théodore ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Parce que je suis curieux. Répondit-il avec franchise.

- Curieux ?

- Oui, je suis curieux de voir si tu arriveras à surpasser ton handicap et entrer dans l'équipe.

- Oh, et tu vas me faire croire que tu ne veux rien en échange ?

Théodore ne répondit pas immédiatement, absorbé dans ses pensées. Il n'aurait jamais fait cela par altruisme, et une partie de lui se demandait sérieusement ce qui lui avait pris de proposer son aide au gamin. Pourtant, Malcolm l'avait impressionné, et sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, l'héritier des Nott éprouvait le besoin de lui venir en aide. Voir ce garçon faire de son mieux pour réaliser son rêve, alors que l'ordre des choses aurait dû le pousser à baisser les bras, l'avait ému. Le résultat était que, sans s'en rendre compte, il avait tendu la main au garçon.

Dans sa mentalité de Serpentard, cet acte était une preuve de faiblesse, car aucun Serpentard ne viendrait en aide à tout autre que soi et Théodore se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir agî sans réfléchir. _Par Merlin, Finch-Fletchley a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur moi…_ pensa-t-il avec hargne.

C'était peut-être vrai. Fréquenter le Poufsouffle avait entraîné un certain nombre de changements dans l'attitude de Théodore, et le Serpentard commençait à s'en rendre compte. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, non… S'il aidait Malcolm, c'était parce qu'il avait pris conscience de la souffrance qu'engendre la solitude. Avant, il ne remarquait pas cette souffrance, mais maintenant qu'il la connaissait, voir quelqu'un d'autre s'enfoncer dans le même chemin que lui lui était insupportable. Mais là encore, ce n'était pas sa seule raison pour intervenir… Il voulait croire que le destin n'était pas écrit à l'avance, que l'on pouvait changer les choses, même quand tout semble perdu… Et si Malcolm pouvait réaliser son rêve, s'il pouvait surpasser son handicap, peut-être que lui, Théodore Nott, pourrait…

- Hé ho ! Tu dors ?

- Hein ?

Théodore fut tiré hors de ses pensées d'un coup. Un peu confus, il se tourna vers Malcolm, qui le regardait bizarrement. Le garçon répéta se question d'un ton où l'impatience était très reconnaissable.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

- Rien.

- Ne te moque pas de moi !

Théodore soupira, agacé.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit : je suis curieux de voir jusqu'où tu iras. Et l'idée de faire de toi un pro me paraît un défi intéressant…

- Tu sous-entends que je suis nul, c'est ça ?

- Pas du tout. Au contraire, tu es doué, mais malheureusement pour toi ça ne suffit pas : il faut avoir l'état d'esprit adéquat.

- L'état d'esprit ?

- Oui. Tu fonces dans le tas sans réfléchir, gamin, tu agis en Gryffondor. Ce genre d'attitude peut marcher pendant un moment, avec de la chance, mais tôt ou tard cela pourra te jouer un tour et le prix à payer pourrait être plus élevé que tu ne le penses…

Malcolm resta silencieux pendant un moment. Il semblait réfléchir à propos des paroles de son interlocuteur, mais il ne semblait pas tout à fait convaincu de la bonne foi de ce dernier.

- Peut-être que je « fonce dans le tas », comme tu dis, mais je suis tout de même un Serpentard, et j'ai du mal à imaginer un des membres de ma maison me venant en aide sans raison. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que plus tard, tu ne me demanderas pas de faire quelque chose pour toi ? Et comme tu me seras déjà venu en aide, je n'aurai d'autre choix que de t'obéir…

- Je vois… Tu ne me fais pas confiance, et tu crains d'être pris au dépourvu. En d'autres termes, tu redoutes un piège…

- Exact.

- Je dois donc établir un prix pour mes services, et ne rien te demander d'autre par la suite.

- Tu as compris l'idée.

- Soit. Si tu y tiens : je veux du respect.

Malcolm fronça les sourcils, méfiant.

- T'inquiètes, j'ai pas besoin d'un lèche bottes. Le rassura Théodore. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu ne m'insultes plus, ni moi, ni mon entourage, et cela compte aussi pour Finch-Fletchley.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris ton idée, tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est d'être poli.

- C'est à peu près ça… Mais, bien sûr, si c'est toi qui es agressé, tu es en droit de répliquer…

- Ton prix est bizarre… remarqua Malcolm, pensif. Mais il m'a l'air équitable…

- Nous sommes donc d'accord ?

- Oui. Soupira Malcolm, résigné.

- Soit. Prends ton balais, et montres-moi de quoi tu es capable ! déclara Théodore en s'élevant dans les airs.

Malcolm hésita un instant, puis le suivit, l'air déterminé. Il enchaîna toute une série de figures, toutes plus spectaculaires les unes que les autres, et Théodore fut heureux de constater qu'il n'avait pas tort : Malcolm avait un don. _Avec un Poursuiveur pareil, la coupe de Quidditch est à nous ! _pensa-t-il, émerveillé.

Tout en veillant à la sécurité du garçon, Théodore fit lui aussi des acrobaties aériennes, et tous deux finirent donc par se défier l'un l'autre, chacun tentant d'exécuter la figure la plus impressionnante. Théodore sourit, si on lui avait dit que ses disputes avec Malcolm seraient remplacées par un concours de loopings aériens, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Et le mieux dans l'histoire, c'était qu'il s'amusait en même temps. Il avait toujours aimé voler, et il avait toujours aimé les défis. Là, ces deux conditions étaient réunies, et le Serpentard oubliait tous ces soucis. Finalement, superviser les acrobaties de Malcolm serait plus une détente qu'une corvée.

Cependant, au bout d'un moment, les mouvements du plus jeune Serpentard perdirent de leur souplesse, et le garçon se posa maladroitement au sol. Théodore, qui l'avait suivi de près pour lui venir en aide en cas de problème grave, l'interrogea du regard en se posant à son tour. Malcolm soupira.

- C'est ma hanche, avoua-t-il, de temps en temps, je n'arrive plus à me pencher, je ne sais pas pourquoi… En revanche je sais que ça m'empêche de manœuvrer mon balai et de trouver le bon équilibre : si je vais trop vite, je risque de tomber, et parfois, mon corps entier reste paralysé pendant quelques secondes. C'est suffisant pour me tuer si j'ai le malheur d'être en altitude ou d'aller trop vite.

- Je vois… C'est ce qui t'es arrivé quand je suis venu t'aider aujourd'hui ?

- Oui.

Théodore resta pensif quelques instants.

- C'est gênant, tout ça… dit-il au bout d'un moment.

- Plutôt oui… Mais j'ai déjà fait des progrès, avant c'était tout le temps comme ça, mais maintenant ça n'arrive que de temps en temps…

- Mais c'est encore plus dangereux ! Ca te prend au dépourvu !

- En général, je sens quand ça va arriver…

- **_« En général » _**? répéta Théodore, pas du tout rassuré.

- Bah oui, parfois ça me prend carrément par surprise…

- Comme aujourd'hui, je suppose ?

- Heu… oui, c'est à peu près ça…

- Et tu comptes intégrer une équipe de Quidditch en sachant que tu risques de t'étaler par terre comme ça sans prévenir ? le railla Théodore.

- C'est pour ça que je dois m'entraîner ! répliqua Malcolm. J'ai déjà beaucoup progressé ! Ca ne m'arrive que de temps en temps ! Peut-être qu'au bout d'un moment ça disparaîtra complètement !

- …

- Je sais que je peux y arriver ! J'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts et ils ont payé jusqu'ici ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne continuerait pas !

- …

- Quel optimisme !

- …

Théodore était médusé. Il observait le gamin, se demandant quelle attitude adopter. Le garçon prenait des risques, mais il semblait en avoir conscience et continuait tout de même à se battre pour atteindre son objectif. Quoi qu'on lui dise, il ne baisserait pas les bras. Théodore se demanda si pour la sécurité du gamin, il ne devrait pas mettre un terme à tout cela… Mais était-ce possible ? Il était évident que quoi qu'il arrive, Malcolm continuerait à suivre ce chemin qu'il avait choisi. Déterminé et ambitieux, un vrai Serpentard, aucun doute là-dessus.

Malcolm l'observa pendant quelques instants, puis soupira.

- Je me disais aussi que tu ne me croirais pas capable de réussir, toi non plus.

- Ce n'est pas de toi que je doute.

Malcolm leva les yeux vers Théodore, et l'observa, méfiant.

- Je ne doute pas que tu puisses y arriver… s'expliqua ce dernier. En revanche j'ai peur que tu ne prennes trop de risques, et que le prix à payer soit trop élevé…

- T'inquiètes. Si je suis pris dans l'équipe et qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, personne ne saura que tu m'as aidé, personne ne te demandera des comptes…

- Mais moi je le saurai !

Le Serpentard de troisième année observa son aîné, surpris.

- Pas besoin que les autres le sachent ! s'écria Théodore. Moi je saurai que je n'ai rien fait pour t'enlever cette idée de la tête, et moralement, je me sentirai coupable !

- Mais moi je ne t'en voudrai pas.

Ces paroles firent taire Théodore, et il observa son cadet. Le garçon était sincère. Mais tout de même… c'était une lourde responsabilité…

- Je ne sais pas toi, commença Malcolm, mais moi, je veux croire que tout n'est pas décidé à l'avance et qu'on a notre mot à dire au destin. C'est surtout pour ça que je veux rejouer au Quidditch. Ca a l'air d'un caprice de gosse, je sais, mais je veux réussir à me prouver que je peux faire des choix, que moi aussi je peux choisir ma voie selon ma propre volonté, que je suis libre…

Théodore resta silencieux en entendant ces mots, tentant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Malcolm était exactement comme lui, il ressentait la même chose, il se demandait s'il avait le droit de choisir son destin… Théodore se demanda si, tout comme lui, quelqu'un avait décidé du futur du garçon à sa place. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. La seule certitude dans cette histoire, c'était que Malcolm se sentait lui aussi prisonnier, et tentait désespérément de se libérer. C'était un point commun entre eux, et il était de taille…

Malcolm soupira face au silence de son compagnon.

- Je sais, dit-il au bout d'un moment, c'est ridicule et immature, mais…

- Ce n'est pas ridicule.

Encore une fois, le garçon leva la tête vers son aîné. Celui-ci s'expliqua d'une voix calme et posée.

- Moi aussi, je me sens prisonnier… Je ne sais pas de quoi exactement. Mais j'ai l'impression que ma vie ne m'appartient pas vraiment, et ça me rend fou. Moi aussi, je veux savoir si on a le droit de choisir notre avenir…

Malcolm sourit. Théodore en fut surpris, c'était la première fois que le gamin souriait sincèrement.

- On est d'accord, alors ? demanda Malcolm.

- Oui, on est d'accord. Je t'aiderai de mon mieux, et peut-être qu'à la fin nous aurons la réponse à notre question.

- J'espère qu'elle sera bonne à entendre !

- Je l'espère moi aussi, gamin.

Sur ce, ils s'envolèrent à nouveau, heureux de constater qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était seul à se poser des questions. Qui sait combien de personnes se posaient cette même question, sans jamais se l'avouer ? La seule certitude était que pour trouver la réponse, comme toutes les chose dans la vie, il fallait en payer le prix : fournir des efforts et prendre des risques. Mais au moins ils savaient désormais qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls à vouloir obtenir la réponse, et c'était là un encouragement considérable pour continuer à la chercher.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello! Je m'excuse pour le retard de ce chapitre! J'étais pas trop inspirée, mais j'espère qu'ils vous a quand même plu.

p.s pour '-.somebody's.-' : je plublie le one-shot la semaine prochaine, normalement. Tu dois te dire "Enfin! C'est pas trop tôt!", je m'excuse du retard à ce sujet, je vais essayer d'être plus régulière dans mes publications à partir de maintenant. Promis!


	23. Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23 : La peur d'un souvenir**

Il était presque midi, et Théodore et Malcolm retournaient au château, après avoir rendu les balais à madame Bibine. Ils étaient fatigués, suite à leur matinée d'entraînement, mais Théodore était satisfait de la situation. Pour une fois, il pouvait laisser son esprit vagabonder, oublier ses problèmes, et même si cela ne lui apportait aucune solution, au moins avait-il l'âme en paix. De plus, la mauvaise humeur de Baddock ne s'adressait plus à lui, et si le garçon était silencieux, au moins il ne le gênait pas. Théodore lui en fut reconnaissant, car non seulement l'héritier des Nott n'était pas bavard, mais en plus il avait besoin de calme pour oublier les tourments de son esprit.

Cependant, ce calme idyllique n'était pas fait pour durer, et ça les deux Serpentards s'en rendirent compte après un tournant, dans l'un des nombreux couloirs du château.

- Mais puisque je te dis que je peux y arriver !

- McLaggen, je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, mais je pense qu'au lieu de déclencher une bataille épique avec un épouvantard, nous ferions mieux d'avertir les profs…

- Foutaises ! Je vais m'en charger !

- Aargh ! Et puis tant pis fais comme tu veux ! Mais si après la bestiole court se réfugier ailleurs et effraye les plus jeunes, ce ne sera pas de ma faute !

Théodore haussa légèrement les sourcils tandis que McLaggen, à force de grands gestes dignes d'un canard géant tentant de prendre son envol, essayait de faire comprendre à Zacharias Smith qu'il était plus que qualifié pour « débarrasser l'école de cet épouvantard de pacotille ». L'attitude du Gryffondor rappela au Serpentard Gilderoy Lockhart, un ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal plus doué pour les sourires de pub de dentifrice que pour la défense.

Mais Théodore ne tarda pas à remarquer que Smith et McLaggen n'étaient pas seuls. En effet, adossé contre le mur, se trouvait Marcus Belby, un Serdaigle de septième année, qui observait la scène d'un air intéressé et, non loin de lui, Justin, qui semblait curieux de voir comment cette histoire se terminerait.

Ignorant le regard noir de Malcolm, Théodore se dirigea vers le Poufsouffle.

- Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Salut Nott ! sourit Justin. Ca va mieux depuis hier ? T'avais pas l'air en forme…

- Oui, merci, je vais bien mieux maintenant. Le rassura Théodore, qui ne put retenir un léger sourire en voyant l'inquiétude de son compagnon. Et heu… ils font quoi eux ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton hésitant en désignant les deux autres élèves.

- Oh, ça… En fait il se trouve qu'il y a un épouvantard dans ce placard. Zacharias voudrait bien avertir les profs mais McLaggen insiste pour s'en charger…

- Attitude typique du Gryffondor dépourvu de cerveau, c'est à en pleurer…

- Et Belby et moi sommes ici pour admirer le spectacle.

Belby salua les nouveaux venus d'un signe de tête, auquel Théodore répondit poliment. Les Serpentards et les Serdaigles se respectaient en règle générale, et il était rare que les deux maisons entrent en conflit. Ainsi, même si Théodore n'avait jamais rencontré Marcus Belby, il ne manifesta aucune agressivité à l'encontre du sorcier aux cheveux châtains. Puis il tourna son attention vers le placard, qui tremblait dans un fracas épouvantable et soulevait la poussière du sol. On entendait également les cris lugubres de l'épouvantard qui tentait de s'en libérer. Théodore grimaça.

- Hum… Je parie que McLaggen est incapable de s'en débarrasser… fit-il.

- Y a aucune raison de parier, tout le monde est du même avis sur ce coup là…

- Tu m'étonnes…

- C'est pourtant pas bien difficile, non ? intervint Malcolm, qui jusque là était resté silencieux. Je veux dire, pour battre un épouvantard il suffit de faire un Riddikulus.

- Oui, répondit Théodore, mais là il ne s'agît pas de renvoyer la bestiole dans le placard, mais de l'expulser en-dehors de Poudlard. Bien sûr, il ne faut pas qu'elle se cache ailleurs, comme par exemple dans une salle de cours, une salle commune, ou alors même au beau milieu de la Grande Salle. Tu imagines un peu la panique ?

Malcolm ne répondit rien à cela et arbora en air pensif.

- Mais si la créature est prisonnière du placard, il serait plus simple de prévenir les profs, comme ça on est sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes…

- C'est ce que le bon sens conseille… fit Théodore.

- Seulement, c'est bien connu, Cormac n'a pas de bon sens… ricana Belby.

- Marcus ! Je t'ai entendu !

Face au rugissement et au poing menaçant du Gryffondor, le Serdaigle se contenta de lever les mains en signe de défaite, tandis que Smith tentait de convaincre McLaggen de « réfléchir avant d'agir pour une fois ». Théodore soupira, cette histoire devenait de plus en plus ridicule.

- Salut tout le monde ! fit une voix claironnante.

Théodore se retourna, surpris, pour voir Kyle Vaisey arriver, tout sourire. Il n'avait plus le ridicule bandage qu'il arborait autour du crâne lors de leur dernière rencontre, libérant ainsi des cheveux en bataille, dont la couleur oscillait entre le blond et le châtain. Son arrivée fut acclamée à l'unanimité.

- Kyle, grâce au ciel te voilà ! S'exclama Smith. Je t'en prie, dis-lui d'arrêter de faire l'idiot !

« L'idiot », qui n'était autre que McLaggen, se précipita lui aussi vers le Serpentard.

- Vaisey, dis-lui de me lâcher les basques et de me laisser faire !

- Oh là ! Du calme, vous deux ! On est plus à la maternelle ! Tiens, salut Malcolm, salut, Nott ! Vous n'êtes pas encore en train de vous disputer, j'espère ?

Les deux intéressés marmonnèrent quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un « non », et le Serpentard parut satisfait. Son regard se tourna donc vers Justin, ou plutôt, vers l'emblème de la maison de la loyauté, qui était sur la robe de sorcier du garçon.

- Poufsouffle, hein ? Tu dois être Justin Finch-Fletchley, non ?

- Oui. Répondit Justin, sur la défensive.

- Enchanté ! Moi, c'est Kyle Vaisey, ravi de faire ta connaissance ! s'exclama le Serpentard en lui serrant la main.

Puis, avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, il partit saluer Belby avec une bonne humeur qui ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'attitude des membres de la maison vert et argent. Justin semblait perdu. Il était clair qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la « star des Serpentard » lui serre la main comme ça, à lui, un Poufsouffle fils de moldus. Il se tourna vers Théodore, et l'interrogea du regard sur l'attitude étrange de son camarade. Le jeune Serpentard haussa les épaules d'un air qui signifiait clairement « cherche pas à comprendre ».

Puis son attention se tourna vers l'étrange quatuor qui venait de se former en face d'eux. Vaisey, Belby, Smith et McLaggen discutaient ensemble de la situation « épouvantard mission n°1 », et il était clair que les quatre sorciers se connaissaient de longue date, et s'entendaient très bien. C'était pour le moins surprenant, surtout quand on était au courant de la rivalité séculaire entre les différentes maisons de Poudlard. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Théodore, ce fut de constater que Vaisey et McLaggen s'entendaient plutôt bien, en dépit du fait qu'ils soient aussi différents que le jour et la nuit.

Finalement, après une discussion agitée, les quatre sorciers prirent la décision de laisser McLaggen tenter sa chance avec l'épouvantard, à condition qu'il prenne à lui seul la responsabilité d'un éventuel échec, tandis qu'eux seraient de simples spectateurs. Vaisey organisa même des paris, qui eurent pour effet d'ameuter plus d'une dizaine d'élèves, toutes maisons confondues. Un Serpentard de troisième année, que Théodore connaissait sous le nom de Graham Pritchard, vint saluer Malcolm, et les deux garçons se mirent à discuter. Théodore remarqua que le sourire qu'arborait Pritchard ressemblait vaguement à celui de Justin et Blaise quand ils le charriaient sur Tracey. Il constata aussi que Malcolm faisait de son mieux pour rester calme et regardait dans toutes les directions sauf dans celle où se trouvait une Gryffondor de troisième année, Natalie McDonald, qui discutait avec son amie, une Serdaigle du nom d'Orla Quirke. Si Théodore éprouvait de la compassion envers Malcolm, ne connaissant que trop bien la gêne que le garçon ressentait à cet instant précis, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'air déconfit du gamin.

Il tourna cependant son attention vers Vaisey, qui organisait des paris où tout le monde adhérait. Pendant un instant, l'héritier des Nott se demanda comment Vaisey faisait pour trouver des gens assez naïfs pour croire McLaggen capable de se débarrasser de l'épouvantard, avant de constater qu'aucun des paris n'envisageait la réussite de la « mission ». En effet, tout tournait autour des « conditions d'échec », comme « combien de temps McLaggen allait-il mettre pour faire un Riddikulus ? », « dans quelle direction fuirait l'épouvantard ? », et beaucoup d'autres idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Théodore se demanda vaguement comment pouvait-on gaspiller de l'argent en de telles futilités. En tous cas, une chose était sûre : en temps qu'organisateur des paris, Vaisey en tirerait un profit considérable. _Je devrais peut-être me lancer là-dedans… Ca ne remboursera pas ma dette mais au moins j'aurais un peu d'argent de côté…_pensa Théodore. Il fut cependant tiré de ses réflexions par Justin, qui avait du mal à retenir un fou rire.

- Ca devient de plus en plus intéressant. Dit-il en désignant McLaggen qui s'échauffait, tandis que des filles de septième année s'extasiaient devant lui.

Théodore ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant la scène. Le ridicule atteignait de nouveaux sommets.

- Bon allez, tout le monde, on se calme ! cria Vaisey pour attirer l'attention. Tout le monde a parié, c'est bon ?

De nombreux élèves approuvèrent d'un signe de tête, et tous avaient du mal à tenir en place. Théodore porta son attention sur Justin.

- T'as parié, toi ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, j'ai pas envie de me ruiner pour ça. Répondit le Poufsouffle en désignant McLaggen, occupé à gratifier les filles de l'assistance de sourires ravageurs.

- C'est bien, approuva Théodore, ton cerveau est peut-être récupérable, après tout…

- Hé !

- Un peu de silence, s'il vous plaît ! intervint Vaisey, interrompant ainsi les nombreuses conversations des rangs des spectateurs. Il est temps d'aborder la question des consignes de sécurité.

- Des quoi ? interrompit une fille de cinquième année.

- Consignes de sécurité. Répéta Vaisey. Car même si en cas de pépin celui qui va en pâtir sera notre play-boy adoré (plusieurs Serpentards ricanèrent quand il désigna McLaggen, occupé à conter fleurette à une Poufsouffle de septième année), il faut que vous soyez préparés au cas où la créature se jette sur vous. Comme nous sommes nombreux, il n'y a pas de danger, mais il vaudrait mieux que les élèves incapables de faire un Riddikulus se mettent derrière leurs aînés. Les autres, sortez vos baguettes s'il vous plaît et préparez vous, juste au cas où.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent. Justin faisait la moue.

- J'espère qu'il ne va pas venir vers nous, marmonna-t-il, tout le monde va se moquer de moi…

- Pourquoi donc ? demanda Théodore.

- Parce que mon épouvantard a la forme d'un gobelin.

- Bah quoi ? C'est flippant un gobelin. J'en faisais des cauchemars quand j'étais petit.

- Oui mais maintenant j'ai seize ans. A mon âge, c'est pas sérieux…

Théodore haussa les épaules, ne voyant pas quoi dire à ça.

- Et toi, il a quelle forme, ton épouvantard, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? demanda Justin.

- Aucune idée. Avoua Théodore.

- Quoi ? Comment ça, « aucune idée » ? s'exclama Justin. On a pourtant fait ça en troisième année !

- J'étais malade le jour où vous avez pratiqué le sort. Je ne connais que l'aspect théorique…

- Alors tu n'as jamais eu affaire à un épouvantard ?

- Si, une fois, mais je doute qu'il ait conservé la même forme, j'ai changé depuis…

- Quelle forme il avait ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Allez ! S'il te plaît ! le supplia Justin avec un regard de chien battu.

- J'ai dit non ! Et puis, il n'est plus valable.

- Dans ce cas tu n'as aucune raison de le cacher ! Ca ne peut pas être pire que le mien ! Tu as vu comment il est ridicule ! J'en ai honte !

- Si tu en avais honte à ce point, tu n'avais pas à me le dire !

- Je te l'ai dit parce que je te fais confiance !

Théodore poussa un grognement puis, constatant que Justin ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas craché le morceau, se décida à avouer.

- D'accord, dit-il, mais promets moi de garder le secret !

- Promis, juré, craché !

Théodore soupira face l'immaturité de son compagnon. _Mais pourquoi est-ce que je perds mon temps avec lui ?_ pensa-t-il avec désespoir.

- Bon voilà, je l'ai vu quand je venais d'avoir six ans. Ma mère s'en est débarrassé quand elle l'a vu, mais elle avait le fou rire…

- C'était quoi ? demanda Justin, encore plus intéressé.

Théodore grimaça et s'assura que personne ne les écoutait. Puis, d'une voix si faible que Justin dut se pencher pour l'entendre, il lâcha :

- Le postérieur de Slughorn…

Justin n'eut même pas le temps de se plaquer la main sur la bouche, qu'il éclata de rire, sous le regard plus que gêné de Théodore.

- C'est bon, arrête de rire ! pesta le Serpentard, furieux. Je ne me suis pas moqué de toi, moi !

Justin s'étrangla dans son fou rire, tandis qu'il tentait de se calmer, si bien que Zacharias Smith, qui se trouvait non loin de là, dut lui donner une tape dans le dos pour le calmer. Par miracle, le Poufsouffle de septième année ne fit aucun commentaire, et retourna à sa discussion avec Belby, laissant les deux autres sorciers seuls. Au bout d'un moment, Justin parvint à se calmer, mais il regardait toujours Théodore d'un air moqueur.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour que ce soit ça ta plus grande peur ? demanda-t-il en retenant son fou rire du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Théodore eut un ait dégoûté, puis s'expliqua :

- Ce morse m'est tombé dessus quand il était allé chez moi. J'avais cinq ans à l'époque et il a dévalé les escaliers pour atterrir sur moi. Je me suis réveillé le lendemain à Ste Mangouste, en état de choc et traumatisé.

- Tu m'étonnes. Fit Justin, qui semblait partagé entre la compassion et l'envie de rire.

Le regard de Théodore s'assombrit.

- Mais depuis, j'ai vécu pas mal de choses douloureuses, et ma vision du monde a changé. J'ignore quelle sera la forme de mon épouvantard, mais je sais qu'elle aura changé. En tous cas, je préfère le découvrir à Poudlard qu'en dehors…

- Je comprends…

Théodore se tourna vers Justin, surpris par le changement de ton du Poufsouffle. Il constata que son compagnon n'avait plus du tout envie de rire et semblait même un peu préoccupé. Plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, Théodore fit une petite tape amicale sur le haut du crâne du Poufsouffle.

- T'inquiètes pas pour moi, va ! Je suis plus coriace que j'en ai l'air !

Justin fut tout d'abord surpris par cet élan de familiarité de la part du Serpentard. Il était rare que Théodore sorte de sa coquille de la sorte. Mais le Poufsouffle s'en remit vite et sourit.

- Tu en es sûr ? demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Tu ne veux pas te cacher derrière moi au cas où ?

- La ferme, blaireau !

- Bon, préparez-vous tout le monde, on lâche le fauve ! s'exclama Vaisey en ouvrant la porte du placard.

Tandis qu'il prenait sa baguette, Théodore vit une ombre informe se précipiter vers McLaggen. L'ombre devint alors un loup-garou enragé.

- Riddikulus ! cria le Gryffondor.

La bête devint un caniche arborant de nombreux rubans roses, sous les éclats de rire des élèves. L'épouvantard se tourna alors vers la personne la plus proche, Vaisey, prenant la forme d'un Inferi, un mort-vivant. Vaisey ne se laissa pas impressionner par la créature et fit lui aussi appel au contre-sort, et le monstre devint un squelette multicolore dansant la Macarena. Théodore lui-même ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à un tel spectacle.

Et la créature continua à faire le tour de élèves, devenant à chaque fois plus ridicule, bien que le squelette de Vaisey fut de loin le plus réussi. Ne voulant pas qu'on lui vole la vedette, McLaggen courait après l'épouvantard, tentant désespérément de l'attraper. La créature faiblissait à vue d'œil, confrontée comme elle l'était à cette bonne humeur. Il était clair qu'elle cherchait une sortie, mais sans succès. Elle devrait d'abord absorber de l'énergie, prendre une forme capable de méduser tous les élèves, mais pour cela il fallait que l'un des sorciers présents ait une peur digne de glacer le sang des plus courageux.

Finalement, la créature sembla trouver sa cible, car elle s'arrêta en pleine course, pour se précipiter vers Théodore. Ce dernier avait beau tenir fermement sa baguette, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il verrait.

Tout d'abord, il ne vit rien, mais sentit une odeur pestilentielle envahir ses narines, et la lumière du couloir sembla disparaître. Il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines en reconnaissant cette odeur qu'il avait tenté d'oublier pendant plus de dix ans, cette odeur qui lui donnait la nausée et lui rappelait son pire souvenir… l'odeur du sang humain.

Tandis que son coeur battait à la chamade, et qu'une sueur froide parcourait sa nuque, Théodore vit avec effroi l'épouvantard prendre la forme qu'il craignait. Autour de lui, il entendit vaguement les élèves crier face à l'horrible spectacle qui s'offrait à eux, mais lui-même ne put émettre aucun son, paralysé par cette vision d'horreur, qu'il avait en vain tenté de bannir de sa mémoire pendant des années. Il y avait du sang partout, sur le sol, sur les murs, peut-être même sur son propre visage, et à ses pieds… Théodore baissa les yeux, horrifié. A ses pieds se trouvait le corps démembré d'une femme aux cheveux blonds. Son regard vide le fixait, son visage exprimait le désespoir.

Théodore sentit sa vision devenir floue tandis qu'il reconnaissait sa mère, telle qu'il l'avait vue le jour où elle était morte sous ses yeux, il y a plus de dix ans. N'y tenant plus, il se cacha le visage entre ses mains, mais cela ne servait à rien. L'épouvantard n'avait pas pris la forme d'une peur normale, il avait pris la forme d'un souvenir, du pire souvenir de Théodore. Le sorcier sentit le désespoir l'envahir, car il savait que quoi qu'il fasse, cette tragédie avait eu lieu, cette image était réelle, et continuerait à le hanter.

Il poussa un gémissement, tandis que les souvenirs de sa mère refaisaient surface. Il revoyait son enfance avec elle, son sourire, sa bonté, puis cette chambre froide… Ces ténèbres oppressantes, et les larmes de cette femme qui avait été tout pour lui. Ses larmes, son désespoir, sa peur. Puis à son image s'ajouta sa voix, sa voix brisée par une douleur insoutenable… Elle pleurait, elle l'appelait, ne cessait de répéter son nom, mais le petit garçon restait immobile, paralysé par la peur. Elle lui demandait pardon, elle prononçait des propos incompréhensibles, sa voix saccadée par les sanglots. Puis elle leva sa baguette… et le sang gicla jusqu'au visage de l'enfant…

Théodore sentit alors toute son énergie l'abandonner, sa vue s'assombrir, exactement comme lors de cette horrible journée. Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un crier son nom, mais son esprit l'avait isolé dans un autre monde, un monde où il avait découvert que les pires cauchemars pouvaient devenir réalité. Il sentit ses jambes fléchir sous son poids, et il sombra dans les ténèbres.


	24. Chapitre 24

Bonjour! Excusez-moi encore une fois pour le retard (ça devient une habitude là...) mais c'est vraiment la course de mon côté. Je crois d'ailleurs que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de reépondre aux review (là aussi, je m'excuse) mais voici un nouveau chapitre!

Au fait, certains m'ont dit que Zacharias Smith était peut-être dans la même année que Harry et du coup j'ai eu un gros doute. J'ai cherché dans me bouquins et aussi sur internet, et il se trouve qu'il n'est nulle part précisé dans quelle année il est. Il est possible qu'il soit effectivement dans la même année que Harry mais chut faut pas le dire! Bon, dans le doute, on ferme les yeux et on dit qu'il est en septième année... (je profite du maque de précisions de l'auteur à ce sujet...)

Merci encore à tous et à toutes de continuer à lire cette fic! Allez, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 24 : Une triste révélation**

Théodore poussa un grognement. Il était encore trop étourdi pour ouvrir les yeux, mais des voix, semblant venir d'un autre monde, venaient troubler son repos. Peu à peu, ses sens revinrent, les voix devinrent plus distinctes et Théodore sentit que son corps était étendu sur quelque chose de mou, comme s'il était dans son lit, se réveillant après une dure nuit.

Il remua faiblement, et poussa un nouveau grognement. Autour de lui, il lui sembla percevoir une certaine agitation, et les voix devinrent encore plus distinctes. Il lui sembla d'ailleurs reconnaître la voix de Justin. Intrigué, il fit l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux. Tout d'abord, il ne vit que des formes floues remuer autour de lui, l'une d'entre elles se rapprocha, et cette fois-ci, Théodore eut la certitude qu'il s'agissait de Justin lorsqu'il entendit sa voix.

- Nott ? Hé Nott, ça va ?

- Finch-Fletchley ? parvint à articuler Théodore, la voix pâteuse.

La vision de Théodore devint plus nette, et il vit distinctement Justin sourire en rapprochant sa chaise du lit du Serpentard.

- Ca va, vieux ? Comment tu te sens ?

Théodore ne répondit pas tout de suite, encore trop secoué. En regardant autour de lui, il constata qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Cette situation lui rappela la fois où il avait été empoisonné, mais il constata que cette fois-ci, Justin n'était pas la seule personne présente. En effet, aux côtés du Poufsouffle, se trouvait Malcolm Baddock, qui l'observait d'un air inquiet. Juste derrière lui, se tenaient Kyle Vaisey, Zacharias Smith, Marcus Belby, et même Cormac McLaggen. Théodore se demanda vaguement comment il était arrivé là, mais les regards insistants qui pesaient sur lui lui ôtèrent l'idée de poser la question. Tous semblaient inquiets, voir même choqués, et Théodore comprit alors que quelque chose de grave avait dû se produire, et vu qu'il était étendu sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, il était clair que, quoi qu'il se soit passé, il avait du être au cœur de la tourmente.

Il se concentra, rassemblant ses souvenirs avec effort. Il se souvint de son cadeau d'anniversaire, de Tracey, de Malcolm et de sa décision de l'aider, de l'épouvantard. Théodore blêmit, l'atroce souvenir refaisant surface. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et plus rapidement que jamais, tandis que le souvenir le plus horrible de son existence s'emparait à nouveau de son âme. Il eut l'impression de s'enfoncer à nouveau dans ces ténèbres, quand une main l'attrapa par l'épaule, le ramenant à la réalité. Théodore ne put réprimer un hoquet de surprise, et se tourna, confus, vers Justin, qui lui tenait fermement l'épaule.

- Calmes-toi, fit le Poufsouffle. C'est fini, maintenant. Tout va bien.

Etrangement, les paroles de Justin rendirent à Théodore une partie de ses forces. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis jeta un nouveau coup d'œil autour de lui. Il remarqua alors que l'infirmerie était pleine. De nombreux élèves, de tous les âges, s'y trouvaient, et tous semblaient être en état de choc. Certains lui lancèrent des regards apeurés. Théodore serra les dents : tous ces gens avaient vu la forme de son épouvantard… _Génial, cette histoire a déjà du faire le tour de l'école…_ Il fut cependant distrait dans ses pensées lorsque Smith s'adressa à lui.

- Bon alors ? Tu nous expliques ce que c'était, cette horreur ?

Théodore eut un haut le cœur en entendant ces mots. Il n'eut cependant pas à s'expliquer, car Vaisey intervint avec une telle ardeur que tous les gens présents dans la pièce se tournèrent vers lui.

- Zach ! C'est fou ce que tu manques de tact !!

- Hé ho ! Pas la peine de hurler dans mes oreilles !

- Calmez-vous, vous deux : nous sommes dans une infirmerie, ici… intervint sagement Belby.

Tandis qu'ils étaient occupés à se disputer, McLaggen se rapprocha de Théodore, le regard méfiant comme d'habitude. Il était clair qu'il assimilait toujours Théodore à une étiquette indiquant « Attention, futur mangemort ». Le Serpentard trouva la force de lui offrir l'un de ses plus beaux regards noirs, agacé par cette attitude. McLaggen n'en eut cure, et le toisa pendant encore quelques instants, avant de prendre parole.

- Je crois que Zacharias a raison : tu nous dois une explication.

Théodore resta silencieux, foudroyant le Gryffondor du regard, mais n'eut le temps de répliquer car Malcolm intervint :

- Ca te tuerait de ne pas donner d'ordres aux autres pour une fois ? s'indigna le garçon.

- Je suis désolé, gamin, mais lorsque la pire peur d'un type est une chose de ce genre, je crois qu'on est en droit de savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête.

Le ton glacial du Gryffondor attira l'attention de ses trois camarades, qui stoppèrent immédiatement leur dispute. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que McLaggen s'était à nouveau tourné vers Théodore.

- Alors, tu nous expliques ?

- Laisse-le tranquille, McLaggen ! intervint Justin, furieux. Il n'est pas obligé de nous expliquer s'il n'en a pas envie !

- Laisse tomber Finch-Fletchley, pas la peine de te faire des ennemis à cause de moi…

Tous se tournèrent vers Théodore, surpris. Bien que gêné par tous ces regards qui pesaient sur lui, le jeune sorcier se décida à assumer ses responsabilités.

- De toutes façons, je crois que je vous dois bien une explication…

- Nott, tu n'as pas à te sentir obligé de…

Théodore eut un faible sourire en remarquant l'inquiétude du Poufsouffle, mais ne se ravisa pas.

- T'inquiètes, et puis je préfère que vous sachiez la vérité… Au moins comme ça vous ne me verrez pas comme un dangereux dément.

Il lança un regard noir à McLaggen en prononçant ces mots, mais le Gryffondor n'y réagit pas et continua de le toiser d'un air méfiant.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il avec impatience. C'était quoi, cette peur ?

- Ce n'était pas une peur, mais un souvenir…

La nouvelle fut accueillie avec stupeur bien que, Théodore en était sûr, personne n'y comprit grand-chose, vu les airs ébahis qu'ils arboraient. Le seul dont le regard semblait parcouru par un soupçon de compréhension était Smith, qui laissa échapper un « Oh… ». Ce faisant, il attira immédiatement toute l'attention sur lui.

- Toi, tu sais quelque chose… fit Vaisey en regardant son camarade dans les yeux.

- Oui, fit Smith en approuvant d'un signe de tête. J'ai déjà lu quelques livres sur le sujet, pour un exposé. En fait, il semblerait que, si une personne a vécu une expérience particulièrement traumatisante, au point que rien d'autre ne pourrait l'effrayer plus, l'épouvantard peut prendre la forme du souvenir en question. C'est extrêmement rare, mais dans des cas comme celui là, le Ridikulus est inutile. Certains disent que, vu que les effets sur la victime sont à peu près les même qu'une rencontre avec un détraqueur, un Patronus pourrait faire l'affaire, mais ce n'est qu'une théorie… Ces cas sont si rares que l'on n'a jamais pu tester des nouvelles techniques de défense…

Une fois son explication terminée, tous se tournèrent à nouveau vers Théodore, horrifiés. Justin était pâle comme la mort et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Théodore comprit que le Poufsouffle avait deviné de quel souvenir il s'agissait. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas des autres, car Malcolm demanda, d'une voix légèrement étouffée :

- Mais alors… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est arrivé il y a plus de dix ans… murmura Théodore. Depuis, j'ai fait des efforts surhumains pour oublier… Je croyais que ça avait marché… mais aujourd'hui, tout m'est revenu d'un coup.

- Et ce qu'on a vu, c'était… demanda McLaggen.

- La… la mort de ma mère…

La nouvelle fut accueillie par un silence de mort, et Théodore fit de son mieux pour éviter les regards de ses camarades. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à plonger dans les détails de cette histoire. Heureusement pour lui, avant que les autres n'aient le temps de reprendre leurs esprits, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le directeur, accompagné des professeurs Rogue et McGonnagal. Tous trois avaient l'air plus grave que d'habitude. Lorsqu'ils virent l'attroupement autour du lit de Théodore et constatèrent que le jeune Serpentard était revenu à lui, ils se rapprochèrent, faisant les élèves reculer sur leur passage.

- Mr Nott, fit Dumbledore en s'approchant de lui, je suis heureux de constater que vous avez repris connaissance. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Heu… bien…

- Cessez de faire le brave, Nott. Le réprimanda Rogue, visiblement furieux. C'est inutile vu les circonstances, et j'ajouterais même, terriblement immature.

Théodore baissa les yeux, ce qui était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire pour échapper au courroux de son professeur, dans le sens où il se trouvait dans l'impossibilité de partir en courant pour sauver sa vie. Heureusement pour lui, Rogue l'oublia bien vite pour se tourner vers Vaisey et McLaggen, qui semblaient tous deux sur le point de s'évanouir.

- Alors comme ça, commença le maître des potions d'une voix doucereuse (ce qui, venant de lui, était très très mauvais signe), on s'amuse à faire des paris en risquant la vie des autres élèves, si j'ai bien compris…

Vaisey et McLaggen déglutirent, ayant désormais la certitude que le risque pour que leurs boyaux soient utilisés pour la fabrication de potions était plus que réel. Ajoutez à cela la possibilité de se faire transformer en quelque chose de pas vraiment humain par le professeur McGonnagal, dont les narines frémissaient telles celles d'un dragon. Théodore déglutit, craignant pour la sécurité des deux autres élèves : déjà que, séparément, Rogue et McGonnagal étaient « plus que potentiellement dangereux », l'idée de les voir s'associer contre des élèves était tout sauf réjouissante (surtout lorsque l'on savait que la dernière fois que ces deux là avaient été d'accord pour des punitions d'élèves, c'était il y a plus de dix ans, et que l'affaire s'était terminée en exclusion…).

- J'enlève cent points à Gryffondor et à Serpentard… annonça le professeur McGonnagal, la voix tremblante de fureur.

- Je devrais vous expulser de cette école sur le champ… murmura Rogue d'une voix à peine audible.

- Allons, allons, Severus, pas la peine d'aller aussi loin… intervint Dumbledore, d'une voix si calme qu'on aurait pu le croire en train de discuter sur la croissance des géraniums.

Théodore s'enfonça un peu plus dans son lit, voulant à tout prix disparaître sous les couvertures. Il se posa des sérieuses questions sur la santé mentale du directeur de l'école en constatant que ce dernier restait calme et parfaitement à l'aise, en dépit du regard meurtrier que lui lançait Rogue. Théodore pensa que, si jamais Rogue sautait sur le directeur pour lui ouvrir la gorge à grands coups de dents, il ne serait pas surpris.

- Albus, commença Rogue d'une voix qui ne présageait rien de bon, avez-vous conscience de la gravité de la situation ?

- Oh, oui, Severus, peut-être même plus que vous, si je puis me permettre. Mais, s'il est vrai que Mr Vaisey et Mr McLaggen ont fait preuve d'une grande imprudence, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de nuire. Et puis, soyons honnêtes, les cas où les épouvantards prennent la forme d'un souvenir sont si rares que l'on oublie même qu'ils en ont le pouvoir. Severus, auriez-vous pu prévoir que cet événement aurait de telles conséquences ? Moi pas, je puis vous le dire…

- Je pense au contraire, Albus, que c'était plus que prévisible… siffla Rogue d'une voix sourde.

- Pas pour des jeunes gens qui ignorent tout du passé de Mr Nott, Severus.

- Alors vous nous proposez de passer l'éponge ? s'indigna le professeur McGonnagal. Albus ! Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, j'espère !

- Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel, Minerva, et ces deux jeunes gens seront punis soyez en sûre, je vous laisse d'ailleurs plein pouvoir de décision en la matière, du moment que vous ne les expulsiez pas de l'école.

Pendant quelques instants, Rogue et McGonnagal foudroyèrent Dumbledore du regard, mesurant de toute évidence leurs chances de le faire changer d'avis. Au bout d'un moment, ils semblèrent arriver à la conclusion que c'était peine perdue, et se tournèrent vers le deux fautifs, qui auraient sans doute préféré être expulsés plutôt que d'être livrés à leurs directeurs de maison respectifs.

- Suivez-nous, messieurs. Dit McGonnagal en tournant les talons.

D'un grand geste de cape, Rogue la suivit, non sans avant lancer un regard étrange à Théodore. Vaisey et McLaggen suivirent les deux enseignants, résignés à une douloureuse et triste fin. Tandis qu'ils quittaient la pièce, Dumbledore se tourna vers Justin, Malcolm, Smith et Belby.

- Messieurs, j'ai à m'entretenir avec votre ami. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous laisser seuls un moment ?

- Heu, oui, oui bien sûr monsieur… répondit Justin.

Il jeta à Théodore un regard hésitant, qui lui fit comprendre par un signe de tête qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Justin hésita encore un instant, puis se leva et quitta à son tour l'infirmerie, accompagné par les trois autres élèves. Dumbledore s'assit sur le siège désormais vide. Il observa le jeune Serpentard pendant quelques instants, une certaine inquiétude dans le regard.

- Théodore, j'ai besoin de savoir comment tu vas vraiment. Severus a raison, tu n'as aucune raison de cacher ce que tu ressens…

Théodore soupira, las de toute cette histoire.

- Monsieur, tout ce que je veux pour le moment, c'est oublier cette histoire…

- Je sais.

Il y eut un silence gênant. C'était la première fois que Théodore parlait directement au directeur, et il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, d'autant plus que Dumbledore était en tête de file dans le combat contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors que lui, Théodore Nott, était destiné à devenir mangemort. Pourtant, Dumbledore était très aimable, et Théodore avait beau chercher, il ne parvenait pas à trouver ne serait-ce qu'une once de malice dans le regard du vieil homme qui, au contraire, semblait sincère dans son inquiétude pour son élève. Le garçon observa alors l'infirmerie, qui était remplie d'élèves traumatisés par la forme de l'épouvantard, bien que tous ces gens soient trop éloignés du lit de Théodore pour entendre sa discussion avec le directeur. Au bout d'un moment, le Serpentard prit son courage à deux mains, et reprit parole.

- Je suis désolé. Dit-il.

- Pourquoi donc ? demanda Dumbledore en haussant légèrement les sourcils.

- Pour ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui. C'est à cause de ma faiblesse que tous ces élèves risquent de ne pas fermer l'œil de la nuit pendant un bout de temps.

- Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui, Théodore, et éprouver de la douleur après la mort d'un être cher ne peut être en aucun cas assimilé à une marque de faiblesse.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, au cours duquel l'élève et le directeur plongèrent leurs regards l'un dans l'autre, puis Dumbledore reprit parole.

- Tu es un être humain, Théodore. Tu as le droit d'être triste, et surtout tu as le droit de demander de l'aide. Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte.

Théodore eut un faible sourire en entendant ces mots.

- C'est bizarre, dit-il.

- Quoi donc ?

- C'est le genre de chose que Finch-Fletchley dirait.

- Et bien je crois que l'on peut dire sans détour que ce jeune homme est la voix de la raison.

Théodore sourit à la remarque, et Dumbledore en fit autant. Le directeur sortit alors un sac de chocogrenouilles de sa poche et en offrit à Théodore, affirmant avec le plus grand sérieux que les vertus thérapeutiques du chocolat étaient inégalables. Le jeune Serpentard tenta de refuser poliment, mais arriva bien vite à la conclusion que le directeur de Poudlard était comme Justin : il n'y avait pas moyen de lui échapper. Ils mangèrent donc leurs chocogrenouilles, discutant de choses variées, mais sans jamais aborder le sujet de l'épouvantard. Théodore se surprit à trouver la compagnie du vieil homme agréable, et il en oublia tous ces problèmes. Le temps passa, et une heure entière s'écoula.

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama Dumbledore. C'est fou comme le temps passe vite quand on est occupé à discuter.

- C'est vrai, approuva Théodore en regardant sa montre. Heu… Monsieur ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que je peux retourner dans mon dortoir, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de passer la nuit ici.

- Je te comprends, moi non plus, je n'aime pas les hôpitaux et tout ce qui s'y rapporte : quand j'y suis, j'ai l'impression d'être malade.

Théodore ne put s'empêcher de rire à la remarque. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que la compagnie du directeur puisse être si distrayante. Mais, soudain, le vieil homme devint plus grave, ce qui intrigua le jeune Serpentard.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-il.

- J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à aborder ce sujet une nouvelle fois mais… lorsque tu quitteras l'infirmerie, tu devras t'attendre à être bombardé de questions sur les événements d'aujourd'hui.

- Je sais… mais je ne peux pas vraiment l'éviter, et me cacher ici ne fera que retarder l'inévitable…

- Ne préférerais-tu pas attendre jusqu'à demain. Ce soir, au dîner, je ferai une annonce sur ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui. Je crois que les élèves te laisseront tranquille, quand ils sauront pour le suicide de ta mère…

- Attendez une minute ! Le **quoi **? Vous avez bien dit suicide ? l'interrompit Théodore, se relevant d'un bond.

- Oui. Répondit le directeur, légèrement surpris.

- Mais… mais ma mère ne s'est pas suicidée ! Il y a eu un accident et… et c'est arrivé !

Le regard de Dumbledore, qui exprimait auparavant la surprise, devint alors très sérieux.

- Ton père ne t'as donc rien dit ? demanda-t-il.

- Me dire quoi ?

- Théodore… cela complique bien les choses… Ecoute… ta mère, s'est suicidée. On ignore pourquoi, mais l'on sait qu'elle s'est elle-même jetée un sort mortel, la Magna Sectumsempra.

_**- Quoi ?**_

Théodore ne put rien dire d'autre, estomaqué. Un suicide… c'était tout bonnement impossible ! Elle n'avait aucune raison de faire une chose pareille ! Et même si c'était le cas, pourquoi faire une telle chose devant son propre fils ? Pourquoi utiliser un sortilège si… si horrible ? Le souvenir de cet évènement lui revint à l'esprit. Le regard de sa mère, son désespoir, sa peur… Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air d'une personne qui voulait se tuer ! Elle ne désirait pas la mort ! Théodore sentit la rage et la haine serrer ses entrailles à la simple idée que l'on puisse supposer un suicide.

- Elle ne s'est pas suicidée ! Cria-t-il, perdant soudain le contrôle de ses nerfs. J'étais là ! Je l'ai vu ! Ce n'était pas un suicide, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça !

Dumbledore resta silencieux, observant avec une tristesse sincère le jeune homme désespéré qui lui faisait face. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour se retenir, Théodore sentit des larmes chaudes couler sur ses joues. Lui qui ne pleurait pas depuis des années… c'était comme si quelque chose se brisait en lui, comme si son cœur venait d'encaisser un coup de trop.

- Théodore, je n'ai pas envie d'aborder ce sujet, mais je crains qu'au vu des circonstances, nous n'ayons pas le choix… soupira Dumbledore. De quoi te souviens-tu exactement ?

Théodore fut pris au dépourvu par cette question. Néanmoins, il prit le dessus sur ses émotions, et se rassit. Il hésita un peu au début, mais finit tout de même par raconter à Dumbledore ce qu'il avait vécu. Le vieil homme l'écoutait attentivement, et quand il eut fini son récit, Théodore se sentit, étrangement, soulagé, comme s'il s'était libéré d'un poids qui l'écrasait depuis trop longtemps.

- Je vois… fit Dumbledore. Suite au choc que tu as subi, tu as perdu connaissance et tu t'es réveillé le lendemain à Sainte Mangouste, tes souvenirs déjà très flous, à cause du traumatisme. Ton père a alors estimé qu'il valait mieux te dire qu'il s'agissait d'un simple accident. J'aurais cru que, depuis le temps, il t'aurait dit la vérité…

- Mais ce n'était pas un suicide. S'obstina Théodore.

- Pourtant, tu m'as toi-même dit que tu l'avais vu lever sa baguette sur elle-même…

- Oui, je sais mais… elle ne voulait pas faire ça…

- Expliques-toi… dit Dumbledore en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Elle avait l'air effrayée, elle tremblait de peur, c'était comme si elle luttait contre quelque chose…

- Etiez-vous seuls ?

- Je ne sais pas… je ne m'en souviens plus… fit Théodore en serrant ses mains contre son visage.

- C'est bon, calmes-toi… intervint Dumbledore. Il ne faut pas forcer ses souvenirs, cela peut être dangereux.

Théodore approuva d'un signe de tête, et poussa un profond soupir. Du coin de l'œil, il observa Dumbledore, et vit que le vieil homme semblait soucieux, voir même inquiet. Pendant quelques instants, ils restèrent silencieux, réfléchissant sur les informations qu'ils s'étaient échangées. Théodore était plus que confus. Il ne pouvait nier le fait que sa mère avait elle-même lancé le sort, et il était clair qu'elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Mais c'était justement là le problème, elle était terrifiée, comme si elle savait qu'elle allait mourir mais ne le voulait pas, comme si quelqu'un l'avait forcée à agir de la sorte… Théodore serra les dents, ce n'était pas un suicide, il le savait, il le sentait au plus profond de son être. Il releva la tête, une détermination nouvelle dans son regard. Il découvrirait ce qui s'était passé réellement, pour sa mère, il se devait de le faire. Oui, sur son honneur de Nott, il faisait le serment de découvrir la vérité.


	25. Chapitre 25

Bonjour tout le monde! Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour le retard, mais avec la fin du semestre et les exams, j'ai du mal à faire des chapitres réguliers. Pour me faire pardonner, celui-ci sera donc un peu plus long que les autres. Sinon, les mises à jour régulières devraient reprendre dès le 25 mai, pas avant. En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 25 : Questions sans réponses**

Après une bonne demi-heure de discussion avec madame Pomfresh, Théodore parvint enfin à la convaincre de le laisser sortir. Enfin, parvint… il n'y serait sans doute pas parvenu si Dumbledore n'avait pas pris son parti mais bon… les faits étaient qu'il n'était pas obligé de passer la nuit à l'infirmerie. Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, Théodore entendit clairement Pomfresh accuser Dumbledore d'être un irresponsable, mais n'en eut cure, et fut reconnaissant envers le directeur de le laisser partir.

En sortant de la pièce, cependant, il eut la surprise de voir Justin qui l'attendait, assis par terre.

- Finch-Fletchley ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Théodore.

- Je t'attendais.

- Ah…

Il y eut un silence gêné, que Justin finit bientôt par briser.

- Alors ça va, toi ?

Théodore approuva d'un signe de tête guère convainquant, toujours perturbé par les révélations faites par Dumbledore. Justin dut s'en rendre compte, car il se releva et s'approcha, l'observant avec attention.

- T'as mauvaise mine, dit-il. Tu es sûr que tu n'aurais pas mieux fait de rester à l'infirmerie pour la nuit ?

- Que je passe la nuit à l'infirmerie ou dans mon dortoir, je crois que ça ne fera pas de grande différence…

- Au moins tu serais au calme, l'histoire de l'épouvantard a déjà fait le tour de l'école. Tu vas être bombardé de questions.

- Je sais, mais c'est inévitable, et tant qu'à faire je préfère me débarrasser de cette corvée le plus tôt possible. Ca ne sert à rien de retarder l'échéance.

- Si tu le dis…

Il y eut un nouveau silence, aucun des deux garçons ne sachant quoi dire. Finalement, ce fut Théodore qui prit parole.

- Au fait, désolé de te causer des ennuis.

- Hein ?

- C'est la deuxième fois que je tombe dans les pommes et que tu me transportes jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je m'en excuse.

- Mais non ! Et puis je te signale que pour ce coup là, je n'étais pas seul : les autres m'ont donné un coup de main. D'ailleurs, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, je les remercierai en ton nom, vu que les Serpentards ne disent jamais merci.

Théodore sourit à la remarque.

- Merci. dit-il.

- Hé, je croyais que tu étais censé être l'ingrat de service. Sourit Justin en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Et bien je crois qu'on peut dire que je peux faire des exceptions.

- Dans ce cas Super-Justin a remporté une nouvelle victoire !

- Zen, blaireau, t'emballes pas.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, ils prirent la direction des cachots, Justin tenant absolument à accompagner son camarade jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards. Ils firent de nombreux détours pour éviter les autres élèves, et comme d'habitude, Justin réussit à détendre l'ambiance, et Théodore se sentait bien mieux. Arrivés aux cachots, cependant, Justin ne put s'empêcher de poser une dernière question au Serpentard.

- Au fait, comment ça c'est passé avec Dumbledore ?

Théodore se raidit en se rappelant les révélations du directeur, mais avant que Justin n'ait le temps de remarquer son malaise, un autre détail s'imposa à son esprit. Un sourire ironique s'étira sur les lèvres de Théodore, puis il fit face au Poufsouffle.

- Et bien, pour tout te dire, il semblerait que j'ai eu un aperçu de ce que tu seras dans soixante-dix ans.

- Hein ?

- Tu m'as bien entendu. Il est aussi gâteux que toi, et lui aussi a un goût plus que prononcé pour les sucreries.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'ai entendu dire que les mots de passe pour aller dans son bureau étaient les trois-quarts du temps des noms de bonbons.

- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas. Il a passé vingt minutes à me parler de chocogrenouilles.

- Un expert en la matière… s'émerveilla Justin, le regard brillant. Faut absolument que je lui parle !

Théodore sourit face à l'immaturité de son compagnon.

- En fait, il y a aussi un autre point commun…

- Lequel ?

- Lui aussi, il sait quoi dire quand on a besoin que quelqu'un nous remonte le moral. Il sait trouver les bons mots, comme toi.

- Je suis flatté, sourit Justin, c'est rare que tu me fasses des compliments.

- C'est rare que je fasse des compliments tout court, alors ne t'y habitues pas.

Justin fit la moue à la remarque, comme un enfant qui boude. Théodore ne put s'empêcher de rire en le voyant ainsi, ce qui fit revenir la bonne humeur du Poufsouffle. Ils se saluèrent alors et se séparèrent, mais comme toujours Théodore était impressionné de voir comment le Poufsouffle réussissait à lui remonter le moral et lui faire oublier ses problèmes.

Sa nouvelle bonne humeur ne dura pas, cependant, car à peine fut-il entré dans la salle commune, que tous les élèves se ruèrent sur lui.

- Nott, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ?

- Raconte-nous !

Théodore eut un mouvement de recul face à cette foule qui le bombardait de questions. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'expliquer l'expérience la plus traumatisante de sa vie à des gens qu'il ne connaissait, pour la plupart, même pas. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer, une voix forte mit un terme au flot de questions :

- Non mais vous allez lui foutre la paix à la fin ?!

Théodore se retourna, surpris, vers Drago Malefoy, qui arrivait accompagné, comme d'habitude, de Crabbe et Goyle, mais aussi de Blaise. Les quatre Serpentard se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule pour rejoindre leur camarade de classe, puis ils le traînèrent avec eux vers leur dortoir. Pansy et Daphné, le regard avide, furent découragées de les suivre par un regard particulièrement glacial de Drago. Du coin de l'œil, Théodore aperçut Tracey, à l'autre bout de la salle commune, qui le regardait d'un air inquiet, mais il était clair que, contrairement à Crabbe et Goyle, elle n'était pas en état de séparer la foule à coups de poings.

Il se retint à grand peine de soupirer en entrant dans leur chambre, car subir un interrogatoire de Drago Malefoy ne serait pas un partie de plaisir. Cependant, il fut distrait de cette triste idée en constatant que la fumée noire du Polynectar, qui envahissait la chambre le matin même, avait disparu, tout comme le chaudron, d'ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- On s'est dit que tu en avais assez bavé pour aujourd'hui, pas besoin de t'étouffer avec ce truc. Expliqua Malefoy en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait ?

- On l'a déplacée. Ca se voit, non ?

- En plein jour ! Mais c'est de la folie !

- Oui, je sais. Répondit le blond en haussant les épaules.

- Mais… pourquoi…

- Parce que t'as pas besoin d'ennuis en plus, voilà pourquoi ! Dorénavant, cette potion sera en lieu sûr, et tu n'auras plus à bosser dessus. Je vais me débrouiller. Après tout c'est ma mission, non ?

Si le petit sourire crispé de Malefoy était censé exprimer la confiance en soi absolue, alors Théodore en arriva à la conclusion que le Prince de Serpentard avait vraiment besoin d'entraînement. Néanmoins, l'héritier des Nott connaissait trop bien son compagnon de chambrée pour mettre en doute ses paroles, et une partie de lui devait l'admettre, il était reconnaissant envers Malefoy d'avoir fait ça pour lui.

Il s'assit à son tour sur son lit, et attendit qu'on lui pose des questions. Comme prévu, ce fut Malefoy qui prit parole, mais une fois encore son attitude surprit Théodore.

- Ce soir, Dumbledore va nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. On s'en contentera. Il vaudrait mieux que tu n'ailles pas au dîner ce soir, et que tu te fasses discret pendant un certain temps, histoire de laisser aux autres le loisir de t'oublier. On te ramènera de la bouffe des cuisines.

- Mais… pourquoi est-ce que vous feriez ça pour moi ?

Malefoy se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- On est dans le même bateau, et puis tu m'as filé un coup de main avec la potion. Je paye ma dette, c'est tout, et on en reste là.

- Merci...

- Ne me remercie pas, on est quitte maintenant. Et puis, si Théodore Nott devient sentimental, où va le monde !

Les cinq garçons ricanèrent à la remarque. Théodore se sentit bizarre, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait soutenu par ses camarades de Serpentard. L'ambiance était bien plus détendue qu'à l'ordinaire et Théodore fut rassuré de constater que, pour une fois, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter : aucun de ses compagnons de chambrée ne profiterait des évènements de la journée pour le rabaisser.

- Tiens, fit Malefoy en regardant sa montre, c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner. On ferait mieux d'y aller. Au retour on en profitera pour te prendre quelque chose aux cuisines.

- Et cette fois-ci laisses ta fierté de côté, Nott. Le taquina Blaise.

- D'accord. Sourit Théodore. Je vais me reposer un peu en attendant.

- Y a intérêt ! fit Blaise. Si à mon retour je te vois en train de faire tes devoirs, je t'assomme, c'est clair ?

- On ne peut plus clair.

- Parfait. D'ailleurs, hors de question de te laisser seul : tu vas avoir une gardienne de choix, la meilleure amie de Miss Teigne !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Blaise alla chercher Nix et posa la chatte noire sur le lit de Théodore. Nix se hâta de rejoindre son maître en ronronnant, et Théodore lui gratta la tête en échange.

- Ah c'est sûr, cette bestiole est une terreur, ironisa Malefoy, elle m'effraye encore plus qu'un loup-garou. Pourquoi ne pas prendre le chat de Bulstrode, pendant que tu y es ?

- Justement, parce qu'il ressemble trop à Bulstrode. L'horreur ! T'imagines un peu te lever au milieu de la nuit avec ça dans ta chambre ?

- Expérience traumatisante, en effet…

Tous ricanèrent, sauf Goyle, qui quitta la pièce en marmonnant tout bas. Ses compagnons restèrent sous le choc, assimilant le sens de son départ.

- Dites, commença Malefoy avec un sourire pas très honnête, c'est une impression à moi ou il…

- Non, c'est pas une impression ! En avant ! s'écria Blaise, ouvrant la marche le poing en l'air.

Théodore sourit en voyant ses compagnons quitter la pièce : il était rare que les Serpentards agissent comme des adolescents normaux. Une fois seul, cependant, l'héritier des Nott eut l'étrange impression que les murs glacés l'entourant l'écrasaient. Il soupira, et s'allongea dans son lit, tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit, mais ce fut plus dur que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Quand il fermait les yeux, il revoyait ses atroces souvenirs, il avait l'impression d'entendre à nouveau la voix de sa mère, de sentir une nouvelle fois l'odeur du sang glacer ses poumons. Pour chasser toutes ces horribles sensations, il changea plusieurs fois de position, puis finit par s'amuser avec Nix. La présence du petit animal lui faisait oublier ses soucis, mais ce n'était que temporaire. Il avait l'impression que si son regard se détournait du chat, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, il sombrerait à nouveau dans les ténèbres de ses souvenirs. Par désespoir, il sortit ses affaires de cours, et se plongea dans ses devoirs. Au début, ce fut efficace, mais sa concentration fut de courte durée, et il dut bien vite abandonner cette idée.

Lorsque ses camarades revinrent, ils ne lui posèrent aucune question sur la mort de sa mère, et il leur en fut reconnaissant. Il se força à manger son sandwich, bien qu'il fut totalement dépourvu d'appétit. Ils discutèrent alors de choses banales : quidditch, professeurs idiots, Gryffondors orgueilleux, et autres choses du genre.

Puis l'heure de dormir arriva. Malgré son épuisement, Théodore ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, hanté par des visions d'horreur. Parfois, il s'endormait, mais c'était uniquement pour se réveiller quelques minutes après en sueur. Plus d'une fois, il se réveilla en hurlant, troublant ainsi le repos de ses camarades. Heureusement, aucun ne s'en formalisa : Crabbe et Goyle se contentèrent de rouler sous leurs couvertures, et Blaise n'hésitait pas à se lever pour discuter un peu avec Théodore. Malefoy agissait d'une manière différente en fonction de son humeur à chaque réveil : soit il se contentait de se rendormir sans faire aucun commentaire, soit il se joignait à Blaise pour changer les idées de l'héritier des Nott.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le lendemain matin, lorsque les Serpentards arrivèrent à la Grande Salle, ils étaient dans un état d'épuisement total. Théodore s'excusa auprès de ses camarades pour les ennuis causés, mais ils n'y prêtèrent aucune attention : Crabbe et Goyle baillèrent, Malefoy marmonna quelque chose du genre « pour ce qu'on a à faire aujourd'hui », et Blaise lui donna une tape sur le haut du crâne.

Ils se rendirent par la suite à leurs cours de la journée. Théodore fut ravi de revoir Tracey. Il discuta un peu avec la jeune fille, et sa présence le fit, une fois de plus, se sentir mieux. Tracey était particulièrement bien placée pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, elle qui avait perdu sa mère il y a peu de temps, et elle le soutint du mieux qu'elle put. Théodore aurait bien passé toute la journée avec elle, mais quand il aperçut le professeur Rogue dans l'un des couloirs, il se rappela la promesse qu'il s'était faite la veille même. Il s'excusa auprès de Tracey, et se précipita à la poursuite du maître des potions. Une fois devant le bureau de son directeur de maison, il hésita un moment, puis prit une profonde inspiration et frappa doucement à la porte.

- Entrez. Fit la voix glaciale de Rogue. Oh, c'est vous…

- Oui…

- Je m'attendais à ce que vous veniez me rendre visite. Alors, avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ?

Théodore fronça les sourcils face à ce sarcasme évident, mais il se retint de tout commentaire. Le sourire moqueur du maître des potions disparut bien vite, remplacé par un regard réprobateur.

- Vous auriez dû y penser avant de quitter l'infirmerie. Vous avez vécu une expérience traumatisante. Pourquoi croyez-vous que l'on vous ait conseillé de passer la nuit là-bas ?

- Cela n'aurait rien changé.

- Au contraire, cela aurait tout changé! Nous avons des potions pour ça, vous savez ! Mais non, vous préférez exhiber votre -souffrance comme ces idiots de Gryffondor ! Le résultat : non seulement vous êtes épuisé, mais vos camarades aussi. N'avez-vous rien de mieux à faire que de gêner ceux qui vous entourent ? Venant de votre part, je suis déçu, Mr Nott, je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi faible.

Théodore serra les dents. Il n'était pas faible, ni physiquement, ni psychologiquement, et il l'avait déjà prouvé plusieurs fois.

- Et puis-je savoir, Monsieur, comment est-ce que **vous **auriez réagi à ma place ?

- J'aurais réfléchi, cela va de soi. Rétorqua le professeur sans se soucier de l'insubordination de son élève. Je croyais que vous étiez capable d'en faire autant, il semblerait que je vous ai surestimé...

- Merci pour le réconfort, Monsieur, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant !

Rogue haussa les sourcils en entendant ces mots. Théodore lui-même avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de dire. Il faut croire que passer deux semaines en dormant trois heures par nuit, faire une potion très compliquée dans son dortoir, et revivre le pire évènement de son existence lui avait fait atteindre ses limites. Le résultat était qu'il manquait de respect envers le seul homme de Poudlard qu'il devait vraiment respecter.

- Mr Nott, depuis le temps que vous êtes dans ma maison, vous auriez dû comprendre que je ne suis en aucun cas ici pour apporter du réconfort à mes élèves. Je me contente de leur faire des remarques sur leur comportement et leurs erreurs. A eux d'en tirer les conclusions nécessaires.

- Et quelles conclusions dois-je tirer alors ? Dois-je abandonner le peu d'humanité qu'il me reste ?

Rogue fronça légèrement les sourcils à la remarque, et il observa son élève d'un œil particulièrement attentif. Après un long silence, il finit par répondre.

- Cela dépend du chemin que vous voulez choisir. Dit-il dans un murmure étouffé.

- Comment ça ? demanda Théodore, complètement déboussolé.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Mr Nott, c'est à vous d'en tirer les conclusions. Quoi qu'il en soit, voici un conseil que je me permets de vous donner : n'agissez pas sur un coup de tête. Avant de prendre une décision, quelle qu'elle soit, prenez le temps d'y réfléchir, et surtout soyez conscients des conséquences. Un prochain coup de tête pourrait vous coûter beaucoup plus qu'une simple nuit de sommeil, et vos cauchemars de cette nuit vous paraîtront alors très agréables, je puis vous l'assurer.

Théodore blêmit, comprenant soudain ce à quoi son directeur de maison faisait allusion. Se pourrait-il que Rogue ait compris que son élève avait des doutes concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Le voyait-il comme un traître potentiel ? Lui donnait-il un avertissement ? Si c'était vrai alors sa situation était critique, car tous les Serpentard savaient que leur directeur était au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Théodore serra les dents : se pourrait-il que Rogue soit, tout comme Vaisey, un Legilimens ?

Il y eut un silence particulièrement lourd, tandis que l'élève et le professeur s'observaient attentivement, chacun tentant de trouver le point faible de l'autre. Finalement, Rogue brisa le silence.

- Mr Nott, cessons cette comédie et allons droit au but. Je sais très bien que vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour me demander conseil ou vous lamenter, cela ne vous ressemble pas. La question est donc : que voulez-vous réellement ?

- Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à ma mère. Dit Théodore d'un ton ferme, en reprenant son attitude habituelle.

Rogue resta impassible, mais une étrange lueur anima son regard, avant de disparaître furtivement.

- Le professeur Dumbledore a dû vous l'expliquer, non ?

- Il m'a fait part de la version officielle, mais ce que je veux c'est la vérité.

L'espace d'un instant, Théodore crut voir un léger sourire étirer les lèvres du maître des potions, mais ce fut si rapide qu'il supposa que ce n'était qu'une impression. En effet, le visage de Rogue était à nouveau aussi impassible et froid qu'ordinaire.

- Les faits sont ce qu'ils sont : votre mère a été mariée de force à un homme qui avait l'âge d'être son père et a fini par se suicider. Ce genre de chose est relativement commun dans notre société et vous le savez très bien.

- Les choses ne sont pas toujours aussi simples. Et il est aisé de modifier les faits par les mots : l'on peut faire entendre aux gens ce qu'ils veulent. C'est la faculté de réfléchir par soi-même qui différencie les faibles des forts.

- Peut-être. Approuva Rogue. Mais les « forts » qui sortent du moule sans réfléchir sont sûrs d'être écrasés par quelqu'un de plus fort, par quelqu'un qui « modifie les faits », comme vous l'avez si bien dit. Dans ce cas là, les forts ne sont que des idiots.

Théodore ne répondit rien, assimilant les propos du professeur. L'homme savait quelque chose, c'était une certitude. Mais à quoi venait-il de faire allusion, là ? Chercher la vérité au sujet de la mort de sa mère le mettait-il à ce point en danger ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait-il un lien avec toute cette histoire ? Ou alors une autre personne bien placée ? Théodore prit alors conscience du fait qu'il s'apprêtait à se mêler de quelque chose qui le dépassait, mais pouvait-il reculer ? Il serra les dents, calma son esprit, puis décida d'aller droit au but.

- Monsieur, dites-moi ce qui s'est passé.

- Je ne sais rien de plus que ce que les autorités ont bien voulu dévoiler.

- Non, vous avez de nombreuses sources d'informations, vous devez savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé.

- Et que s'est-il passé, selon-vous ? Si ce n'est pas un suicide, qu'est-ce donc ? Allez-vous me dire que vous croyez toujours à la version que l'on vous a fourni il y a plus de dix ans, selon quoi il s'agirait d'un simple accident ? se moqua Rogue.

- Non, je dirais qu'il s'agit d'un meurtre.

L'air moqueur de Rogue disparut immédiatement, et son regard s'assombrit. Il observa Théodore avec attention, comme s'il essayait de lire dans ses pensées. L'héritier des Nott ignorait si son professeur était Legilimens ou pas, mais dans le doute, il rassembla dans son esprit tout ce qu'il savait au sujet de Legilimencie et surtout de l'Occlumencie, la science qui permet de fermer son esprit. Il concentra alors toutes ses pensées sur une seule et même image, l'océan. L'océan tel qu'on le voyait près de chez lui, avec les vagues se fracassant contre les falaises. Théodore dut faire un effort de concentration particulier pour fixer son esprit sur cette image, mais le plus frustrant était qu'il ignorait si ce qu'il faisait était utile. Si Rogue ne pouvait lire les esprits, c'était une précaution inutile, et si Rogue était un bon Légilimens, alors une technique improvisée ne servirait à rien.

Théodore décida tout de même de contrôler son esprit dans la mesure du possible. Il lui sembla qu'une éternité s'était écoulée lorsque Rogue reprit enfin parole, et cette fois-ci Théodore fut sûr de voir un léger sourire se former sur le visage de l'homme.

- Et bien, Mr Nott, je dois admettre que votre technique pour bloquer l'accès à votre esprit est originale, certes, mais relativement efficace, si l'on prend en compte votre inexpérience. J'en connais certains qui devraient prendre exemple sur vous…

- Alors, vous êtes vraiment un Légilimens…

- En effet. Mais il me semble que notre sujet principal est tout autre. Dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser à un meurtre ?

Théodore hésita à répondre, puis se décida, priant pour que sa voix ne tremble pas trop en évoquant ce souvenir.

- Hier j'ai revu une partie de la scène seulement. Dit-il à voix basse. Ma mère levait sa baguette sur elle-même, mais elle ne voulait pas le faire. C'était comme si quelque chose contrôlait ses mouvements…

- Une théorie à ce sujet ? l'encouragea Rogue.

- Oui. Je… je crois qu'elle était soumise au sortilège de l'Impérium.

- Désolé de vous contredire, mais votre théorie ne me semble pas correcte. L'Impérium emprisonne le corps et l'esprit, la victime n'a plus conscience de ses actes. Or, si j'ai bien compris ce que vous m'avez dit, votre mère était consciente de ce qui allait arriver.

- Il y a… il y a un autre type d'Imperium, rarement utilisé. Avoua Théodore dans un souffle. Celui-ci contrôle les mouvements de la victime, mais elle reste consciente. Ce sort peut être utilisé pour la torture…

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

- Vous parlez de magie noire très avancée là…

- Je sais…

Rogue resta silencieux pendant un moment, réfléchissant aux conclusions auxquelles était arrivé son élève.

- Une théorie intéressante, je dois l'avouer… conclut-il au bout d'un moment.

- Alors c'est vraiment ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Théodore. Mais pourquoi ? Qui pourrait faire une telle chose ? Dans quel intérêt ?

- Calmez-vous, Mr Nott. Le réprimanda Rogue. Calmez-vous et écoutez moi. Vous vous souvenez ce que j'ai dit sur les idiots qui agissent sans réfléchir, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous prierai de ne pas me décevoir encore une fois, ne vous comportez pas comme quelqu'un de faible.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais ».

Le ton de Rogue avait été si sec que Théodore en resta muet. Il brûlait d'envie de questionner son professeur, mais il semblait clair que Rogue n'était pas disposé à l'aider dans sa recherche de la vérité. Au mieux, le maître des potions était enclin à entendre ses théories, sans doute par curiosité, mais pas à l'aider de manière concrète.

- Vous savez ce qui s'est passé… insista tout de même Théodore.

- Non, je ne le sais pas. Je ne sais que ce qu'on a bien voulu me dire, et il y a tellement d'incohérences que j'avoue avoir abandonné l'idée de comprendre cette affaire. De plus, la vérité ne m'apporterait rien, et à vous non plus, Mr Nott.

- Mais…

- Mr Nott, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, je n'apporte ni aide ni réconfort à mes élèves, je me contente de faire des remarques. C'est à vous d'en tirer les conclusions et de faire vos choix. Quel que soit le chemin que vous choisirez, je ne vous blâmerai pas si vous avez pris le temps d'y réfléchir avant. Mais n'oubliez pas : pensez aux conséquences, réfléchissez. Vous êtes troublé actuellement, prendre une décision dans ces conditions n'est pas une bonne idée.

Théodore soupira, il voulait savoir la vérité, il se devait de la découvrir, mais d'un autre côté, sa discussion avec Rogue lui avait fait comprendre que cela pourrait être dangereux. Cela en valait-il la peine ? Il revit alors sa mère, son sourire, sa gentillesse, puis son désespoir et sa mort. Il serra les dents, il continuerait à chercher, il n'abandonnerait pas, quel qu'en soit le prix. Son regard se tourna à nouveau vers Rogue. L'homme ne l'aiderait pas, c'était sûr, mais au moins avait-il confirmé ses théories, et il l'avait mis en garde.

- Monsieur, je vous remercie de votre aide et de vos conseils.

- J'espère seulement que vous en tiendrez compte…

- Oui, Monsieur, soyez sans crainte, sourit Théodore, mais c'est tout de même à moi de faire mes choix. Sur ce, je vous laisse, je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre temps.

Après avoir salué son directeur d'un signe de tête, Théodore se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Mr Nott.

- Oui ? fit Théodore en se retournant, surpris.

- Tenez. Cela pourra vous être utile. Lui dit Rogue en lui tendant une fiole remplie d'un liquide bleu clair étincelant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une potion pour le sommeil. Une gorgée avant de dormir et vous devriez être tranquille jusqu'au lendemain. Il y en a ici pour une semaine. Si par la suite vous continuez à avoir des problèmes, allez voir Madame Pomfresh.

- Merci, monsieur.

- Inutile. C'est la potion que vous avez oublié d'emporter hier soir.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le maître des potions tourna les talons pour retourner s'asseoir à son bureau. Une fois dans le couloir menant à la salle commune, Théodore se permit un petit sourire. L'avantage d'être un Serpentard, c'était que lorsque Rogue n'était pas en colère, il acceptait d'avoir une conversation relativement normale avec ses élèves, et pouvait même leur donner quelques conseils. Le tout était de savoir le gérer et, bien sûr, être dans la maison vert et argent.

Mais la situation était tout de même étrange. Rogue cachait quelque chose, Théodore en était certain. Le maître des potions devait avoir des informations sur cette histoire, mais il était clair que quelque chose le poussait à adopter une attitude neutre. Pourtant, au cours de leur brève entrevue, l'homme n'était pas parvenu à cacher une certaine curiosité, comme s'il prenait plaisir à voir ce dont son élève était vraiment capable. Les choses avaient toujours été ainsi entre eux, Rogue n'avait jamais accordé un traitement de faveur à Théodore, comme il l'avait fait avec Malefoy. Au contraire il avait toujours placé la barre très haut, le mettant constamment à l'épreuve, comme s'il voulait pousser son élève à se surpasser, comme s'il voulait voir si le fils de Richard Nott était aussi exceptionnel qu'on le disait…

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette conversation avait porté ses fruits, et Théodore savait désormais qu'il s'embarquait dans quelque chose de dangereux. Néanmoins, il se refuser à abandonner, et puis sa discussion avec Rogue lui avait permis de comprendre que, même si les choix qu'il faisait devaient être faits avec sérieux et en étant conscient des conséquences, il était tout de même en droit de choisir par lui-même.


	26. Chapitre 26

Bonjour! Me revoilà enfin! C'est fini les exams! Je vous promets que maintenant, il n'y aura plus de retard aussi long pour lafic, rassurez-vous! J'espère que la suite vous plaîra! Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 26 : Amitié**

Le samedi suivant, Théodore était, comme à son habitude, à la bibliothèque. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'attendait pas vraiment Justin, il avait mieux à faire. Ses devoirs, ses recherches, ses exposés, tout cela était désormais passé au second plan, et Théodore s'était plongé corps et âme à la recherche d'un moyen de découvrir ce qui était arrivé à sa mère. Il avait tout d'abord feuilleté tous les anciens titres de journaux, à la recherche de quelques informations, puis il avait décidé de trouver des livres au sujet de l'Imperium, mais vu qu'il s'agissait là de magie noire, il ne trouva pas grand-chose. Mais, peut-être y avait-il des livres à ce sujet dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque ? Théodore était sûr d'y trouver ce qu'il recherchait, mais l'on ne pouvait rentrer dans la Réserve sans autorisation, et un fils de mangemort qui y prend un livre de magie noire serait suspect. Théodore soupira face à ce constat, dans sa situation actuelle, il ne devait surtout pas aggraver son cas…

Il retourna alors son attention sur le livre qu'il lisait actuellement : _La magie et la mémoire, comment faire revenir les souvenirs enfouis. _Le Serpentard avait estimé plus sage de laisser de côté la piste de la magie noire, tout du moins pour l'instant, et de trouver un moyen de faire revenir ses souvenirs flous et même oubliés. Face à l'Epouvantard, il s'était souvenu de la mort de sa mère, mais maintenant il lui fallait découvrir les circonstances exactes. Théodore n'avait pas envie de revivre les pires instants de son existence, et il ne savait que trop bien les risques qu'il encourrait, car affecter son esprit par la magie est un acte extrêmement dangereux. Certaines formes de magie spirituelles avaient même été classées comme étant de la magie noire, car elles pouvaient rendre fou ou même détruire l'esprit, le damner pour l'éternité. C'était notamment le cas pour les Horcruxes. Théodore frissonna en pensant à ça. Il ne savait que très peu de choses sur les Horcuxes, car même son père, pourtant adepte de la magie noire, avait renoncé à faire des recherches là-dessus. Théodore n'avait que quatorze ans lorsque, par hasard, il était tombé sur un livre de la bibliothèque de son père mentionnant ce type de magie. Théodore avait aussitôt fermé l'ouvrage, horrifié à la pensée que certains sorciers soient prêts à découper leur âme en plusieurs fragments afin d'obtenir l'immortalité.

Mais là, Théodore ne cherchait pas à porter atteinte à son âme, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était faire revenir des souvenirs enfouis. Mais les ouvrages qu'il avait trouvés n'étaient pas prêts de l'aider… En effet, il s'agissait de souvenirs récents, du genre de « Où donc ai-je laissé mes clés ? » ou « C'est quand déjà, mon anniversaire de mariage ? ». Théodore secoua la tête avec désolation en lisant un paragraphe intitulé _Oubliez les Rappeltout ! Faites-vous un agenda spirituel dans un coin de votre tête et choisissez une chanson qui vous alertera le jour J !_

Théodore posa le livre, agacé. Tout cela ne lui serait d'aucune utilité ! Il ne cherchait pas à se faire un agenda ou alors à se souvenir d'un mot de passe, ce genre de choses était bon pour Londubat ! Le Serpentard jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la table des matières et trouva finalement quelque chose d'intéressant : _Souvenirs lointains_. Théodore tourna les pages avec frénésie pour atteindre le chapitre en question, et fut déçu de voir q'il n'y avait qu'un seul paragraphe, qui indiquait comment retirer un souvenir pour le mettre dans une Pensine et le revivre avec précision. Théodore savait déjà tout cela, et dans son cas, c'était totalement inutile : il n'avait pas besoin de revoir en détail la mort de sa mère, dont le souvenir était désormais trop précis à son goût, il devait savoir ce qui s'était passé _avant_. Il avait un fait, il lui fallait le contexte, et c'était justement ce contexte qu'il cherchait à atteindre. Or, avec une Pensine il ne reverrait qu'une scène qu'il connaissait déjà. Théodore réfléchit pendant un moment. Dans sa situation actuelle, il pouvait tout aussi bien tenter le coup de la Pensine s'il ne trouvait pas d'autre solution, mais le problème restait entier : où trouver une Pensine ?

Ce fut alors qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il se leva et se précipita vers le rayon de magie spirituelle. Au bout de quelques instants, il revint s'asseoir avec trois nouveaux ouvrages : _Calmer et contrôler son esprit_, _Les secrets de la Légilimencie : comment avoir un contrôle parfait _et _L'Occlumencie, des bases au perfectionnement_. Théodore observa les livres, satisfait. C'était une nouvelle approche du problème, et peut-être la solution. S'il ne pouvait pas faire venir le souvenir qu'il voulait, peut-être alors pourrait-il partir lui-même à sa recherche ? C'était un pari risqué, et il le savait, après tout, il serait tout de même en train de pénétrer son propre esprit. Théodore se raidit, s'il n'était pas prudent, il risquait de détruire sa propre âme…

Pendant un instant, il envisagea de demander de l'aide à Vaisey ou alors au professeur Rogue, mais il abandonna bien vite cette idée : il ne voulait pas qu'on vienne fouiller dans son esprit. De plus, il était possible que les deux Legilimens refusent, conscients des risques d'une telle opération. _Donc je n'ai pas le choix : je vais devoir apprendre à utiliser la Legilimencie sur moi-même…_Théodore frissonna à cette idée. Il avait beau être un élève doué, il n'était pas un expert en magie spirituelle : ses chances de réussir étaient extrêmement minces, et les conséquences d'un échec, désastreuses. Il se devrait donc d'être prudent, il lui faudrait faire des recherches très avancées, et collecter de informations précises.

Théodore entreprit de consulter les livres, prenant en note ce qui lui semblait important. _J'ignore s'il y a eu avant moi quelqu'un d'assez fou ou désespéré pour tenter ce que je m'apprête à faire, mais il est clair que si quelqu'un a déjà eu l'idée d'envahir son propre esprit, soit il est mort, soit ses recherches ont été classées dans la magie noire de haut niveau… _Théodore grimaça, il aimerait bien trouver une autre solution à son problème, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait découvrir la vérité par tous les moyens, c'était une question d'honneur…

- Tu lis quoi ?

Théodore sursauta. Il se retourna, surpris, vers Justin, qui venait d'arriver, et qui observait la pile de livres de Théodore avec intérêt.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment de l'histoire de la magie, ça…fit-il en haussant les sourcils en prenant un livre intitulé _Souvenirs, souvenirs ! Où êtes-vous donc ?_

- Pas vraiment, non, avoua Théodore. Je fais euh… quelques recherches parallèles…

Justin observa son compagnon avec un air attristé.

- C'est à cause de la mort de ta mère, c'est ça ?

Face au silence du Serpentard, le Poufsouffle soupira. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pile de livres et aux innombrables rouleaux de parchemin où Théodore avait pris ses notes.

- J'espère seulement que ce n'est pas un truc dangereux… soupira-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça…

- Je crois que si, j'ai du souci à me faire !

- Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde ! s'impatienta Théodore.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? insista Justin.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

- Si au contraire !

- Tu ne peux rien pour moi !

- Je peux peut-être t'aider ! Alors au lieu de foncer tête baissée vers un truc dangereux, tu pourrais m'en parler !

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je vais faire un truc dangereux ? demanda Théodore, sur la défensive.

- Je suis peut-être un Poufsouffle, mais je ne suis pas stupide ! s'écria Justin en désignant la pile de livres. La magie spirituelle n'est pas à prendre à la légère ! Ca peut te tuer ou même détruire ton esprit, et tu le sais !

- Et alors ? C'est mon problème !

- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! Je me suis toujours débrouillé tout seul !

- Tu n'es plus seul !

- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens !

- Alors expliques-le moi ! Tu t'es encore plus renfermé sur toi-même depuis le truc avec l'Epouvantard ! Je veux t'aider mais je ne peux rien pour toi si tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe !

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, sang-de-bourbe !

Justin se tut en entendant l'insulte, mais sembla se calmer.

- Tu n'as aucune confiance en moi, c'est ça… dit-il d'une voix triste.

- Je ne fais confiance à personne.

- J'ai cru comprendre, oui.

Théodore soupira.

- Laisses-moi, Finch-Fletchley…

- Hors de question. Tu es peut-être trop fier pour l'admettre, mais tu as besoin d'aide, et je ne laisse jamais tomber un ami dans le besoin.

- On n'est pas amis.

- En ce qui me concerne, oui.

Théodore resta sans voix en entendant ça. Il sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac, tandis que le mot « ami » résonnait dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose que l'on entendait à Serpentard, et Théodore Nott, plus que tout autre, était étranger à ce concept. Pour lui, l'amitié n'était qu'une vague notion dont il n'avait jamais eu vraiment connaissance. Il n'avait jamais considéré quelqu'un comme un ami, et n'avait lui-même jamais été l'ami de personne. Pour Théodore, le monde se divisait en deux : les ennemis, et ceux qui sont neutres. Ce n'était jamais allé plus loin que ça, il n'avait jamais vraiment vu quelqu'un comme un allié, ou plus encore, comme un ami. La plupart des gens disaient de l'amitié que c'était une belle chose, mais son père lui avait toujours dit que c'était une faiblesse qui faisait baisser sa garde et agir de manière stupide. Ainsi donc Théodore éprouvait des sentiments mitigés en apprenant que Justin le considérait comme un ami. C'était étrange, et le Serpentard avait du mal à comprendre son compagnon, alors que lui-même ne se souciait pas outre mesure du sort des autres et ne faisait confiance à personne.

Ce fut alors que le sens des paroles de Justin le frappa de plein fouet. Si le Poufsouffle le considérait comme un ami, alors cela voulait dire qu'il se souciait de lui, mais aussi qu'il lui faisait confiance. Un sentiment d'horreur s'empara du Serpentard à cette pensée. Comment Finch-Fletchley pouvait-il être aussi stupide ? Avait-il déjà oublié qui ils étaient ? Avait-il déjà oublié la guerre et les différents camps auxquels ils appartenaient ? Théodore serra les poings, et son regard se fit plus dur que l'acier.

- Finch-Fletchley… dit-il d'une voix sourde. Est-ce que ta stupidité a des limites ?

- Pardon ? demanda Justin, pris au dépourvu.

- Est-ce que, par hasard, tu aurais oublié ta place, _**sang-de-bourbe **_? Aurais-tu oublié qui est mon père, qui je suis ?

- Tu n'es pas ton père.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne vois que ce que tu veux bien voir, en bon petit Poufsouffle pleurnichard et naïf que tu es !

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu deviens agressif tout d'un coup ? demanda Justin, qui commençait à perdre patience.

- Parce que ta stupidité me désole ! Tu ne peux pas me considérer comme un ami, pas _**moi**_ ! Tu ne peux pas me faire confiance ! Ici, je suis peut-être ton partenaire pour l'exposé, mais une fois que nous aurons quitté Poudlard, je serai ton _**ennemi **_! Enfonces-toi ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toutes !

Justin resta silencieux pendant un moment, fixant Théodore avec attention comme s'il tentait de deviner ce qui se cachait dans son esprit.

- Nott, je peux savoir qui tu essayes de tromper avec ce cinéma ? Nous savons très bien tous les deux que tu ne deviendras pas un mangemort.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- C'est simple, tu es trop fier pour ramper devant qui que ce soit !

Théodore fut pris au dépourvu par cette phrase. Il fut incapable de répondre, et ce pour une raison simple : Justin disait la vérité. Il se voyait mal se mettre à genoux devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, cette seule pensée le remplissait de dégoût. Mais il y avait autre chose, qui hantait Théodore. Il soupira.

- Tu as peut-être raison… admit-il à contrecoeur, mais il y a un détail que tu oublies…

- Lequel ?

- C'est que si je refuse de suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je serai torturé jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, et mon père aussi…

Justin resta une nouvelle fois silencieux face à ce constat. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il y eut un long silence au cours duquel les deux sorciers évitèrent de se regarder dans les yeux, puis Justin prit à nouveau parole.

- C'est injuste. Souffla-t-il.

- Oui, mais c'est comme ça.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis Justin se tourna vers Théodore, le regard brillant d'une détermination nouvelle. Le Serpentard fut surpris, il était rare de voir le Poufsouffle aussi sérieux, la dernière fois, c'était lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus après que Théodore ait insulté ses parents.

- Je m'en moque. Fit Justin d'une voix ferme. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien, même si tu essayes de te convaincre du contraire. Je te considère comme un ami, et si jamais j'ai tort d'agir de la sorte, et bien j'en assumerai les conséquences, mais je n'aurai aucun regret.

Théodore fut horrifié en entendant ces paroles.

- Non… Tu ne peux pas…

- Si je peux. Le coupa Justin.

- Idiot ! s'exclama Théodore. Si tu me considères comme ton ami, alors comment pourra tu te défendre le moment venu ?

- Je ne me défendrai pas.

- **_Quoi ?_** Tu me laisserais te tuer si j'en recevais l'ordre ?

- Je ne me battrai pas contre toi, Nott.

- Fou ! Tu es complètement fou ! Je ne mérite pas que tu…

- Ca, c'est à moi d'en décider.

- Crétin !

- Et fier de l'être !

Théodore fut pris au dépourvu par le changement d'attitude de son compagnon, qui souriait de plus belle à présent.

- Bon alors, si on avançait dans notre exposé ? demanda le Poufsouffle avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

- Tu… tu sais que tu es _**vraiment**_ lunatique ? demanda Théodore, éberlué par l'attitude de son camarade.

Justin sourit à la remarque, puis entreprit de sortir ses affaires de son sac. Théodore comprit alors, pour la première fois, que les changements d'attitude de Justin n'étaient pas toujours chaotiques, et que parfois ils cachaient un message précis, qu'il fallait interpréter. Ici, le message était clair : Justin avait pris sa décision, et rien de ce que Théodore pourrait dire ou faire ne le ferait changer d'avis.

Le Serpentard soupira, vaincu. Il désapprouvait la décision de Justin, et était inquiet. Il ne voulait pas devenir mangemort, mais il avait conscience que c'était ça ou la mort, et que de sa décision dépendrait aussi le sort de son père. Il jeta un coup d'œil au Poufsouffle qui commença à lui faire part des nouvelles informations qu'il avait trouvé pour leur exposé. Mais Théodore ne l'écoutait pas, troublé. Comment Justin pouvait-il le considérer lui, Théodore Nott, futur mangemort, comme un ami ? Comment pouvait-il faire confiance à quelqu'un qui pourrait le tuer ? Ca n'avait aucun sens, et pourtant, c'était ce qui venait de se passer.

Théodore sentit l'amertume l'envahir. Il ne voulait pas de mal à Justin, lui non plus ne voulait pas se battre contre lui. Mais aurait-il le choix s'il en recevait l'ordre ? Serait-il capable de tuer Justin Finch-Fletchley ? Théodore fut pris de nausée en voyant Justin saluer avec enthousiasme un des ses amis qui passait non loin de là. Non, il serait incapable de tuer le Poufsouffle, c'était une certitude et cela l'inquiétait au plus haut point, car cela signifierait désobéir aux ordre et se condamner soi-même à mort.

Il soupira, se sentant désemparé et perdu. Toute cette histoire devenait bien trop compliquée pour lui. Il sortit ses notes d'histoire, et se mit à les organiser, toujours troublé. Justin avait dit qu'il le considérait comme un ami, qu'il lui faisait confiance. Etait-ce réciproque ? Théodore était-il prêt à lui faire confiance, même si cela signifiait risquer sa vie ? Le Serpentard se sentait perdu, incapable de répondre à cette question. Il avait fini par apprécier Justin, mais était-ce suffisant pour qu'il le considère comme un ami ? Comment pourrait-il répondre à cela, lui qui n'avait jamais connu l'amitié ? Théodore eut bien du mal à retenir un nouveau soupir. Il ignorait s'il considérait Justin comme son ami ou pas mais, pour une raison inconnue, savoir que Justin lui accordait sa confiance et son amitié l'inquiétait, certes, mais aussi le rendait heureux.


	27. Chapitre 27

**Chapitre 27 : Où il est question d'un bal**

Théodore poussa un long bâillement tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque pour travailler avec Justin. Cela allait bientôt faire deux semaines depuis sa rencontre avec l'Epouvantard, et le Serpentard était plus épuisé que jamais. _Pourquoi est-ce que quand j'ai l'impression de toucher le fond, il faut que je trouve un moyen d'aggraver mon cas ?_ se demanda-t-il avec amertume. Il faut dire que sa situation n'était guère reluisante : entre ses devoirs, l'exposé, les entraînements de quidditch avec Malcolm Baddock, et en plus ses recherches pour retrouver ses souvenirs perdus, l'héritier des Nott ne savait plus où donner de la tête. _En plus, il faut que je sois discret au sujet de mes recherches en Legilimencie. Finch-Fletchley me sauterait dessus s'il apprenait que je continue, et je suis certain que Zabini et Tracey auraient à peu près la même réaction s'ils venaient à l'apprendre…_ Théodore déglutit à cette pensée, c'était sans doute la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

Se passant la main dans les cheveux, il prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans la bibliothèque pour aller rejoindre Justin, qui l'attendait à leur place habituelle.

- Et bien, mon gros, on arrive en retard, maintenant ? Tu aurais dû être là depuis un peu plus de trois minutes et quarante six secondes ! se moqua le Poufsouffle.

- Oh, la ferme.

- Méchant !

- Cesses donc de faire l'idiot et dis-moi quelles idées de plan tu as trouvé pour notre exposé.

- Si on peut même plus plaisanter, bougonna Justin en lui tendant sa feuille de parchemin.

Théodore lui passa ses propres notes et se mit à examiner les idées du Poufsouffle, et il en fut très satisfait.

- C'est pas mal, avoua-t-il, surtout le troisième. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? On le prend ?

- Mais toi aussi tu as des bonnes idées. Objecta Justin. Ton premier plan est pas mal, les autres aussi d'ailleurs.

- Peut-être, mais le premier est trop vague, trop prise de tête, et les autres sont trop spécifiques. Le tien est synthétique, il garde les idées principales tout en élargissant le sujet, sans pour autant partir dans tous les sens. C'est ce qu'il nous faut.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Absolument.

- Et ça ne te dérange pas de prendre le plan d'un Poufsouffle ? ironisa Justin.

- Au contraire, répondit Théodore, c'est parfait. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que les Poufsouffle sont des travailleurs acharnés ?

- C'est un compliment, là ?

- Pour une fois, oui.

- Mercii !

- T'emballes pas, on a encore beaucoup de boulot. Maintenant que nous avons le plan, il faut trier les informations et les regrouper.

- Ok, alors c'est parti ! s'exclama Justin en brandissant le poing en l'air.

- Heu… comment fais-tu pour être toujours aussi enthousiaste ?

- Aucune idée. J'ai jamais cherché à comprendre.

- Je me disais aussi…

Théodore préféra ne rien rajouter. Il reporta alors son attention sur ses notes, qu'il se mit à organiser en fonction du plan de Justin. Le Poufsouffle semblait faire la même chose de son côté. Pendant une bonne demi-heure, ce fut le silence complet et Théodore en fut plus que satisfait. Depuis l'incident avec l'Epouvantard, il était devenu encore moins loquace qu'avant, trop préoccupé par le mystère qui entourait la mort de sa mère, et il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter avec Finch-Fletchley de ses problèmes personnels. Mais ce calme utopique, qui relevait du miracle pour un samedi après-midi avec Justin, n'était pas fait pour durer, et Théodore en eut la confirmation lorsqu'il entendit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Alors les elfes de maison, toujours en train de bosser ?

Théodore soupira bruyamment, puis se tourna vers Blaise Zabini, qui venait d'arriver, et dont l'air « plus joyeux que d'habitude » ne pouvait absolument pas être considéré comme une bonne chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, toi ?

- Quoi ? C'est un crime de venir à la bibliothèque ?

- Non, mais vu que tu ne viens jamais ici, je considère ta présence comme un mauvais signe.

- Et bien, si tu veux tout savoir, je cherche une partenaire pour la fête de Slughorn.

- Oh non, gémit Théodore, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec cette histoire…

- Quelle histoire ? demanda Justin, intéressé.

- Cet idiot fait partie du Club de Slug, expliqua Théodore. Or, il s'avère que le morse fait une fête pour Noël, et ses favoris y sont invités.

- Et nous pourrons rencontrer de nombreux sorciers et sorcières célèbres, ainsi qu'avoir un piston en acier trempé pour la suite : c'est le moment idéal pour se faire des contacts !

- Parles pour toi… marmonna Théodore. Bon alors, elle est où, ta blanche colombe ?

- Hum… Près du rayon de runes anciennes. Fit Blaise d'un ton rêveur.

- Dans ce cas qu'attends-tu pour aller la courtiser et nous foutre la paix ?

- Du calme, Nott. C'est un oiseau rare, il faut de la patience et de la subtilité.

- Oh, et puis-je savoir qui est cet oiseau rare ?

- -Padma Patil.

Théodore accueillit cette nouvelle avec un silence tout à fait éloquent, tandis que Justin laissait de côté ses notes pour suivre la conversation.

- Padma Patil ? demanda Théodore, sceptique.

- Elle-même. Répondit Blaise, apparemment très fier de lui.

- C'est une des plus belles filles de l'école ! s'exclama Justin, impressionné.

- Exact, le genre de fille que tu ne pourras jamais approcher, moldu.

- Hé !

- Padma Patil ? répéta Théodore, de plus en plus incrédule.

- Oui, je t'ai déjà répondu. Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ?

- Attends une minute que je remette mes idées en place. Tu parles bien de la sœur jumelle de Parvati Patil, non ?

- Nott, je sais que tu as toujours été un peu à l'ouest, mais même toi tu dois savoir qu'il n'y a pas trente-six Padma Patil dans cette école.

- Donc, tu vas sortir avec la sœur jumelle de Parvati Patil ?

Cette fois-ci, Blaise ne lui répondit même pas. Il se tourna vers Justin, légèrement inquiet.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour le mettre dans cet état ? C'est encore pire que d'habitude…

- Mais j'ai rien fait : il a fait un blocage quand tu lui a dit le nom de ta future cavalière.

- Etrange… fit Blaise d'un air sérieux.

- Dis-moi, Nott, intervint Justin, t'aurais pas un faible pour Padma Patil quand même ?

Théodore ne lui répondit pas. Il continuait de fixer Blaise, l'air extrêmement choqué.

- Zabini, dis-moi si je me trompe, mais je croyais que tu détestais Parvati Patil…

- C'est exact, mais quel est le rapport ?

- Tu la détestes, et tu vas sortir avec son portrait craché ?

- Bah… comme l'a dit Finch-Fletchley, c'est une des plus belles filles de l'école, et ce n'est **pas** Parvati Patil.

- Et ça ne vas pas te perturber ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu de passer la soirée avec son sosie ?

- Nott, tu réfléchis trop, si tu veux mon avis. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas encore passé le cap avec Tracey.

- N'empêche, je trouve ça louche…

- Comment ça ? demanda Blaise d'un ton un peu plus sec.

- Tu as toujours dit que Parvati Patil était laide comme ta tante au deuxième degré. Là, tu nous sors que sa jumelle est sublime et que tu veux sortir avec elle.

- Mais Padma Patil **est** sublime, et elle a de la classe, ce que son idiote de sœur de Gryffondor n'aura jamais.

- C'est sûr que toi aussi tu es d'une finesse incroyable… marmonna Théodore.

- Pardon ?

- Non, rien, je réfléchissais à voix haute...

- Mouais… rétorqua Blaise d'un air douteux. Enfin bref, quoi qu'il en soit, pour Noël, j'aurai l'une des plus belles filles de l'école dans mes bras !

- Tu en es sûr ? demanda Justin, qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air convaincu. Tu ne serais pas le premier soupirant qu'elle repousse.

- Oui, mais moi je suis Blaise Zabini, et aucune femme ne me résiste !

- Mais, au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu détestes Parvati ? Est-ce que c'est uniquement parce qu'elle est à Gryffondor ?

- En fait ça a commencé avant la répartition. Intervint Théodore.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Justin intéressé.

- Et bien pour faire court, disons que nous étions tous les quatre dans la même barque pour traverser le lac en première année, et que Zabini et Parvati Patil n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de se battre au beau milieu du lac.

- Sérieux ?

- Ah, non ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer, Nott ! On était à moins d'un mètre de la rive !

- N'empêche qu'on est quand même tombé dans l'eau à cause de vous !

- Ah, alors c'était pour ça que les jumelles étaient trempées ! s'exclama Justin. Je comprends mieux maintenant !

- Tout ça à cause de cette sale petite traîtresse à son sang ! pesta Blaise.

- C'est toi qui as commencé. Rétorqua Théodore d'un ton las en retournant son attention vers ses notes.

- Non mais franchement ! continua Blaise sans l'écouter. C'est fou comme elle est arrogante cette fille ! Et niaise qui plus est ! « Oh ! Professeur Trelawney ! » par ci « Oh ! J'ai trouvé un nouveau livre de divination ! » par là ! C'est vraiment l'archétype même de la petite Gryffondor sûre de sa supériorité qu'elle est !

- Heu… Zabini… intervint Justin l'air nerveux.

- Toujours en train de glousser en plus ! Et laide comme un poux ! Un thon forestier, vraiment ! Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit il y a six ans !

- Zabini, regardes derrière toi. Fit Nott, qui maintenant s'amusait comme un fou et était très intéressé par la tournure des événements.

- Enfin, continua Blaise, heureusement que sa sœur est différente ! Une vraie beauté, celle là ! Difficile à approcher, certes, mais au moins ce n'est pas un loup-garou affamé comme l'autre ! Et puis c'est un beau défi, que j'ai bien l'intention de relever. D'ici moins d'une semaine, elle sera à moi !

- Je crois que tu vas avoir du mal, Zabini. Fit une voix glaciale derrière lui.

Zabini se retourna d'un bond pour se trouver face à une Parvati Patil très très en colère. Justin semblait sur le point de se cacher sous la table, tandis que Théodore avait du mal à retenir son fou rire. Il avait toujours adoré les disputes opposant Blaise et la Gryffondor : le flot d'insultes originales qu'ils utilisaient rendait leurs altercations bien plus intéressantes que celles de Malefoy et Potter. Et cette dispute là serait sans doute un véritable chef d'oeuvre, car Patil semblait littéralement sur le point d'exploser. Cependant, à la grande surprise de Théodore, elle se contenta de prendre un livre de métamorphose sur une étagère.

- Ma sœur a déjà trouvé un cavalier. Annonça-t-elle d'un ton sec.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Blaise.

- Vas le lui demander, si tu en doutes.

Blaise retrouva son sourire de supériorité à ces mots.

- T'inquiètes, j'irai la voir. Ca fait plus de deux ans que ta sœur n'est pas sortie avec un garçon, je doute qu'elle se soit décidée maintenant. Je suis sûr que tu racontes des bobards uniquement parce que tu es jalouse !

- Si ça t'amuse de penser ça. Répliqua la Gryffondor en s'éloignant.

Blaise parut décontenancé par ce départ soudain, mais se rattrapa bien vite.

- Au fait, c'est qui ton petit copain du moment ? demanda-t-il d'un ton railleur. C'est ce Terry Bott, non ?

Parvati s'arrêta net et se retourna, le regard plus noir que jamais. Justin se tourna vers Théodore, l'air inquiet.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'a pas laissée partir ? Pourquoi il en rajoute ?

- C'est la logique de Zabini, répondit Théodore, il veut toujours avoir le dernier mot, surtout s'il se dispute avec une Gryffondor.

Justin le regarda d'un air ahuri, il semblait visiblement incapable de comprendre cette logique que suivaient les Serpentard et les Gryffondor depuis des siècles. Théodore lui-même n'avait jamais compris, mais il ne s'était jamais posé de questions à ce sujet. C'était comme ça : tout élève de Gryffondor est vu comme un ennemi, point final. C'était un fait établi que Théodore n'avait jamais cherché à questionner. D'ailleurs il avait appris très jeune qu'il ne fallait pas poser de questions sur l'ordre des choses. Mais, justement, depuis quelques temps, Théodore se posait des questions. Il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à sa mère, il voulait savoir s'il était libre de faire ses propres choix. De nombreux doutes et incertitudes apparaissaient dans son esprit, et il ne savait que faire pour les chasser.

Il fut vite ramené à la réalité par le son d'une gifle. Il se tourna vers Blaise, qui venait de recevoir une gifle phénoménale de la part de Parvati. Théodore n'avait pas fait attention à la dispute, mais vu l'air de Justin et de Parvati, Blaise avait dû dire quelque chose de particulièrement offensant. Néanmoins, l'héritier des Nott ne put s'empêcher de constater que son camarade de Serpentard ne semblait pas avoir cherché à se défendre ou à éviter la gifle.

Blaise eut un sourire mauvais en se tournant vers la jeune fille, qui semblait au bord des larmes.

- Bah quoi ? fit-il d'un ton narquois. La vérité est si dure à entendre ?

- La ferme ! cria la jeune fille.

- Oui et bien il faut bien que quelqu'un le dise, non ?! s'impatienta Blaise. Tu dis que je passe mon temps à abuser de la crédulité des filles, mais tu es encore plus naïve qu'elles ! Dis-moi, combien de temps est-ce que les garçons restent avec toi ? Un mois maxi, c'est ça ? Une fois qu'ils ont découvert ta stupidité même ton joli minois n'y peut rien !

- J'ai dit la ferme !!

- Oh, alors comme ça on a un gros chagrin ? la railla Blaise. Désolé de te décevoir, mais de nous deux, tu es la plus pitoyable !

- FERMES-LA ! hurla Parvati en le poussant avant de partir en courant, sans même chercher à cacher ses larmes.

Blaise la regarda partir, puis soupira, pour ensuite s'asseoir aux côtés de Théodore et Justin, le regard empli d'amertume, comme à chaque fois qu'une dispute se finissait mal entre eux. Théodore l'avait bien remarqué : quand Blaise et Parvati se disputaient, il y avait deux solutions. Soit ils s'insultaient et se criaient dessus jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de voix, soit elle partait en pleurant, et Blaise était de mauvaise humeur pour le reste de la journée. Théodore n'avait jamais trouvé la logique dans cette histoire, et si au début il était intrigué, il avait bien vite fini par abandonner l'idée de comprendre son camarade.

Théodore se remit alors à travailler sans même accorder un regard à Zabini. Il avait l'habitude de ces disputes et le résultat lui importait guère. Justin, en revanche, semblait furieux. Il observait Blaise avec un dégoût non dissimulé.

- Comment as-tu **osé** lui dire des horreurs pareilles ? demanda-t-il en tremblant de colère. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu te faire pour que tu la traites de cette façon ?

- La ferme, toi. Rétorqua Blaise d'un air sombre. C'est pas un sang-de-bourbe qui va me dire ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire.

- De quoi ? répliqua Justin en se relevant d'un bond.

- Ca suffit, vous deux. Intervint Théodore.

Justin et Blaise, qui semblaient sur le point de sortir leurs baguettes magiques, s'immobilisèrent d'un coup. Ils se tournèrent vers lui, intrigués. Théodore soupira, agacé par leur attitude.

- La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est que vous commenciez à vous disputer pour rien. Zabini, la prochaine fois que tu vois Patil, évite de lui dire des choses dans ce genre. Tu ne feras que nous attirer des ennuis, et je ne veux pas avoir à me battre contre une bande de Gryffondor venus venger l'honneur de l'une des leurs. Quant à toi, Finch-Fletchley, Zabini a raison : ne te mêles pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas, surtout s'il s'agît des affaires des Serpentard. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Les deux autres sorciers hésitèrent encore un peu, puis baissèrent leurs baguettes et se rassirent, tout en se lançant des regards noirs. Théodore soupira, mais il était tout de même satisfait. Il voulait éviter une dispute entre eux, et il avait réussi, c'était tout ce qui importait. Il continua donc à trier ses notes, et bientôt Justin l'imita, tandis que Blaise se plongeait dans son essai de potions. Pendant une bonne heure, ils travaillèrent en silence, puis Blaise se décida enfin à parler. Se concentrer sur son essai semblait l'avoir calmé, et Justin lui-même ne semblait plus de mauvaise humeur. Comme quoi, le silence pouvait avoir ses vertus.

- Au fait, fit Blaise, je ne suis pas venu ici uniquement pour séduire Padma Patil… ni pour faire mes devoirs de potions, d'ailleurs…

- Et quel était le véritable but de ta visite ? demanda Théodore en levant les yeux de ses notes pour observer son camarade.

- Et bien, comme tu le sais déjà, Slughorn a invité ses favoris à sa fête. Mais je me suis arrangé pour qu'il me laisse ramener deux amis.

Théodore haussa les sourcils, légèrement intrigué.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda-t-il.

- Je lui ai dit que Tracey et toi viendriez.

- Désolé, répondit Théodore en reportant son attention sur ses notes, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je n'ai jamais été du genre à aimer ce genre de petites fêtes mondaines, je n'ai donc aucune raison d'y aller si rien ne m'y oblige.

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur le visage de Blaise, et Théodore considéra cela comme de mauvais augure. Il avait raison, et les paroles que Blaise prononça ensuite le lui confirmèrent.

- Mais justement, tu n'as pas le choix : je suis allé voir Tracey ce matin, et je lui ai dit que tu l'avais invitée.

- Tu as _**quoi **_? s'exclama Théodore en bondissant sur sa chaise.

- Tu m'as bien entendu. Sourit Blaise. Maintenant tu n'as pas le choix, mon gros, va falloir y aller à cette fête !

- Zabini… tu n'es qu'une ordure ! Un fumier ! Un… un…

- Un ange empli de générosité qui vient de te rendre un grand service !

- Je vais te tuer !

- Non, mon ami, d'ici moins d'une semaine, tu seras à mes pieds en train de me remercier !

- Enflure !

- C'est pas le genre de remerciement auquel je m'attendais, mais je suppose que ça ira pour l'instant.

- C'est vrai ça ? demanda Justin à Blaise.

Les deux garçons semblaient être encore un peu en froid à cause de leur dispute au sujet de Parvati Patil, mais la curiosité de Justin l'avait emporté, et Blaise n'avait pas l'air de vouloir une nouvelle dispute.

- Oui, répondit-il, d'ici les vacances de Noël, nos deux tourtereaux auront enfin avoué leur flamme, et ils pourront s'aimer passionnément.

- Génial ! s'exclama Justin. Là, je dois reconnaître que tu as assuré !

- Mais j'assure toujours en histoire de cœur !

Théodore n'écoutait plus ses compagnons, trop occupé à encaisser le coup. Il devrait donc aller à la fête de Slughorn, mais surtout il devrait aller avec Tracey. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas dire à la jeune fille « Désolé, c'est une blague de Zabini, on ira pas au bal ». _Surtout qu'en règle générale, les filles adorent les bals…_pensa-t-il avec amertume. Mais le problème était bien plus compliqué que ça, et il s'en rendit bien vite compte. Il blêmit, puis se tourna vers Zabini.

- Heu, Zabini ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as dit à Tracey ? Ce que tu lui as dit **exactement**.

- Simple, je lui ai dit que j'avais invité deux de mes amis au bal, et que vous iriez sûrement ensemble.

- Donc, tu ne lui as pas dit explicitement que moi, je l'invitais.

- Non, mais de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix.

- Comment ça ?

- Tracey ira au bal, avec ou sans toi. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, trois garçons ont proposé de l'accompagner. Si tu n'y vas pas, elle ira avec quelqu'un d'autre, et tu auras beau le nier autant que tu voudras, je sais que tu ne veux pas ça. Je sais aussi que tu es incapable d'y aller avec une autre fille. Donc, tu iras avec elle.

Théodore ne répondit rien, à la fois, furieux et inquiet. Zabini avait raison, s'il y allait, il devait y aller avec Tracey, et s'il n'y allait pas, elle finirait sûrement par y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre. Théodore sentit une boule se former dans son estomac à cette pensée. Non, il ne voulait pas que des inconnus s'approchent d'elle ainsi. Il savait que c'était ridicule, qu'il ne devrait pas s'en préoccuper, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il lança un regard noir à Zabini, qui semblait conscient d'avoir fait mouche.

- Zabini, tu vas me le payer… dit-il d'une voix sourde.

- Mais non, ça va bien se passer, t'inquiètes !

- Cette fois, je suis d'accord avec lui, intervint Justin. Et puis penses un peu à Tracey : elle sera ravie d'aller avec toi à cette fête !

Théodore soupira, mais préféra ne rien rajouter, puis il se remit à travailler sous les regards goguenards de ses compagnons. Il savait qu'ils avaient raison, mais cela ne leur donnait pas le droit d'intervenir ainsi dans sa vie privée. Vraiment, entre Zabini d'un côté et Finch-Fletchley de l'autre, comment pourrait-il avancer dans ses recherches ? Théodore entreprit de les ignorer tous les deux pendant le reste de l'après-midi, furieux. Avec deux types comme ça à ses côtés, il était sûr que rien de ce qu'il pourrait planifier ne se déroulerait comme prévu. C'était extrêmement agaçant, et pourtant, d'un autre côté, ces petits imprévus dont Justin et Blaise avaient le secret pouvaient être amusants.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et bien voilà, le nouveau chapitre est enfin arrivé. Comme certains d'entre vous l'auront remarqué, j'y fais allusion à mon one-shot "Bienvenue à Serpentard!". Vous n'êtes pas obligés de la lire, c'est une histoire indépendante, mais si vous voulez voir l'épisode de la barque et en voir un peu plus sur Blaise et Parvati, allez un jetter un coup d'oeil! Mais c'est comme vous voulez!

Bonne lecture!


	28. Chapitre 28

**Chapitre 28 : Neutralité et intérêt**

Théodore poussa un long soupir tandis qu'il se reposait sur un fauteuil de la salle commune des Serpentard. Il regarda la montre d'un air las. Il était quatre heures de l'après-midi, ce qui lui laissait bien trois heures avant d'avoir à se préparer. Autour de lui, les gens parlaient avec excitation de la fête de Slughorn et des veinards qui y avaient été invités. Théodore avait fini par se résigner à y aller, d'une part parce qu'il ne voulait pas vexer Tracey, d'autre part parce qu'il pourrait peut-être tirer avantage de la situation. Car Blaise avait raison, c'était l'occasion rêvée d'avoir un bon piston pour la suite, mais pour Théodore, c'était aussi l'occasion de se faire des contacts, de se faire bien voir. Ainsi, s'il parvenait à faire bonne figure, peut-être pourrait-il trouver un soutien inattendu pour l'aider à régler ses problèmes financiers ? Théodore ne croyait pas trop à un tel miracle, mais il ne savait que trop bien que dans sa situation, il se devait de se faire le plus d'alliés possible.

Il s'étira longuement sur son fauteuil, espérant ne pas être la risée de tous. En effet, dans un bal sorcier, les hommes de bonne famille portaient des robes de sorciers très élégantes, et surtout très chères. Et, justement, c'était là le problème. Théodore avait, lors de son bal de quatrième année, une tenue noire avec des fils d'argents aux manches et au col. Cet ensemble avait coûté une fortune et, bien sûr, l'héritier des Nott avait dû le vendre au cours des vacances d'été, dans le but de payer sa dette. Il ne s'attendait pas à aller à un bal de si tôt, et avait estimé qu'il pouvait s'en passer, mais maintenant il se rendait compte à quel point il avait eu tort. Il se retrouvait donc sans tenue adéquate, et avait dû y aller à l'improvisation. Il avait remarqué que l'uniforme scolaire était assez élégant, à condition de savoir y faire. Le pantalon noir pouvait servir, ainsi que la chemise blanche. Le tout était de changer la couleur de sa cravate, mais rien n'était plus simple, un simple sortilège suffirait à remplacer les couleurs de Serpentard par du noir, et le tour était fait. Théodore avait déjà fait le test, et le résultat était convenable. Le problème était qu'il n'avait rien à se mettre par-dessus sa chemise, et il était hors de question d'utiliser sa vieille cape d'uniforme. Il devrait donc y aller avec un air « décontracté », en espérant qu'il ne serait pas ridicule. Théodore soupira, c'était sûr, il se ferait remarquer : aller à une fête sorcière vêtu à la moldu, autant dire qu'il serait original, même si sa fierté de sang-pur en prenait un coup.

- Est-ce que ça va Théodore ?

Théodore se retourna d'un coup, pour se trouver face à Tracey, qui venait d'arriver.

- Oui, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de venir. Le réprimanda Tracey comme s'il était un enfant têtu.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Tracey, vu ma situation, il est dans mon intérêt d'aller à cette fête. Cela pourra m'être très utile, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Mouais… fit la jeune fille apparemment pas très convaincue.

- Ca va aller, la rassura Théodore, et puis de toutes façons, on sera tous les deux, peu importe comment se passeront les choses là-bas, je ne m'ennuierai pas avec toi.

A sa grande surprise, Tracey rougit, puis détourna le regard. _J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?_ se demanda Théodore, inquiet. Mais Tracey ne semblait pas vexée, même si elle avait l'air un peu gênée.

- Bon, je vais monter dans mon dortoir, dit-elle. Mais n'oublies pas, si tu ne veux pas venir, tu n'as pas à te sentir obligé.

Théodore acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis la regarda partir. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il avait été décidé qu'ils iraient au bal ensemble, et si Tracey avait l'air ravie par cette idée, elle semblait inquiète et consciente du fait que Théodore n'appréciait pas trop ce genre d'événements. Dès lors, elle n'avait cessé de lui demander s'il était sûr de vouloir y aller. _Elle me connaît très bien, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…_pensa l'héritier des Nott. Mais il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'y aller lui serait utile. De plus, il était sincère quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne s'ennuierait pas avec elle. Passer la soirée en sa compagnie lui serait agréable, sans doute, et puis, il était clair que cela la rendrait heureuse, et cela faisait des semaines que Théodore voulait la revoir sourire comme elle l'avait fait à Pré-au-Lard.

Il s'étira encore une fois, puis se leva pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Comme il lui restait du temps, autant l'utiliser à bon escient. Au lieu de se prélasser sur un fauteuil en face de la cheminée, il pouvait aussi bien s'avancer dans son essai en runes anciennes. Il monta donc dans son dortoir, mais en ouvrant la porte, il se reçut une paire de chaussettes en pleine figure. Prêt à manifester son mécontentement de manière pas très délicate, il se débarrassa rapidement des chaussettes, avant de remarquer qu'elles étaient à lui. Intrigué, il reporta alors son attention vers sa chambre, craignant ce qu'il pourrait y découvrir. Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à la vision d'horreur qui l'y attendait. Ses affaires étaient éparpillées de partout : tous ses habits, tous ses livres, ses devoirs, ses notes. Même un ouragan n'aurait pu faire autant de dégâts, ni même un troupeau d'hippogriffes ou une bande de trolls. Pourtant la cause de cette catastrophe n'était pas une créature magique, mais bel et bien un être humain, qui de toute évidence venait de se surpasser dans l'art de la destruction et du chaos. L'état de choc qui avait paralysé Théodore face à ce spectacle désolant se dissipa peu à peu pour être remplacé par de la fureur en voyant Blaise Zabini, à moitié enfoncé dans sa valise, qui jetait autour de lui pyjamas et chaussettes, et qui s'attaquait désormais aux caleçons.

- NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FABRIQUES AVEC MES AFFAIRES ??

- Je constate de désastre ! répondit Blaise en refaisant surface et en jetant une vieille écharpe sur son camarade.

Théodore évita de peu le projectile, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se remettre à beugler sur son compagnon, celui-ci était déjà sur ses pieds, et l'observait d'un air accusateur. _Parce que c'est lui qui a des raisons d'être en colère, maintenant ?_ pensa Théodore avec morgue.

- Où est ta tenue de bal ? demanda Blaise en appuyant chaque mot, comme s'il voulait forcer un prisonnier à avouer ses crimes.

- Non mais en quoi ça te regarde ?!

- Ca me regarde parce que c'est moi qui ai plaidé en ta faveur auprès de Sluggy et que je ne veux pas être humilié à cause de toi !

- Sluggy ??

- N'essaye pas de changer de sujet !

- Et toi ranges mes affaires tout de suite !

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu !

- Tu tiens tant que ça à te recevoir un sort en pleine tronche ?

- Fais gaffe, Nott, un mot de ma part et tu peux dire adieu à cette petite fête. Vu ta situation, je te déconseille de cracher sur ce qui peut être ta dernière chance de te trouver des alliés pour tes dettes.

Théodore se tut aussitôt. Blaise avait raison et il le savait. Mais surtout, Blaise pensait ce qu'il venait de dire, son ton avait changé radicalement et cet air narquois qui ressemblait à celui de Malefoy quand il s'acharnait sur des élèves plus jeunes ne pouvait dire qu'une chose. Théodore se crispa, et il sentit une amère déception lui monter à la gorge. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il se sentait trahi. Il ne devrait pas pourtant, Blaise et lui n'avaient jamais été amis ni même alliés, ils étaient neutres, et maintenant que la situation financière de Théodore était au plus mal, leur égalité était condamnée à disparaître, et la neutralité aussi… Théodore s'y était préparé depuis le début de l'année, mais un tel retournement de situation l'affectait plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il serra les poings avant de mettre un terme à ce silence oppressant qui s'était emparé de la chambre.

- Je vois, alors comme ça tu fais du chantage, maintenant ? J'aurais dû me douter que cette invitation me coûterait quelque chose en échange…

- Pff… Tu as passé trop de temps avec le Poufsouffle. Rétorqua Blaise d'un ton sec. N'oublies pas qu'ici, on est à Serpentard, et que les choses sont toujours faites par intérêt. Après tout, n'est-ce pas par intérêt que tu as accepté d'aller à cette fête, toi aussi ? Nous sommes des Serpentard, nous ne pensons qu'à nous, et nous écrasons les faibles. Nous n'avons aucun respect pour les idiots, pour les sang-de-bourbe ou même ceux qui n'ont ni influence ni argent. Et toi, justement, tu as perdu ton influence et ton argent. Tout ce qui te reste c'est ton nom et ta capacité à jouer sur les apparences. Mais crois-tu que ça durera longtemps ? Si tu n'agis pas vite, bientôt tu ne seras plus rien.

Théodore ne répondit rien, mais lui lança un regard noir. Blaise soupira.

- M'enfin, sans toi je m'ennuierais avec les idiots qui sont dans ce dortoir, alors je crois que je suis condamné à te supporter même si tu es plus pauvre qu'un Weasley.

- Pardon ? fit Théodore, surpris par le changement de ton de son camarade.

Blaise eut un faible sourire.

- Je te l'ai dit, à Serpentard, ce qui compte, c'est l'intérêt, et justement, ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt de te laisser disparaître de la scène.

- J'avoue que je ne te suis pas, là…

- Je te l'ai déjà dit en début d'année, Nott : tu n'as jamais été mon ennemi, et tu n'as rien que je convoite, mais tu m'amuses.

- Je t'amuse ?

- Oui. Tu es différent des crétins qui nous entourent, et tu es intéressant. Mais si tu perds tout ton prestige, tu ne seras plus rien aux yeux du monde, et dans mon propre intérêt je devrai m'éloigner de toi. Mais franchement, ça m'ennuierait et je n'aurais plus aucune distraction. Pour l'instant, il n'est pas encore trop tard : rares sont ceux qui sont au courant de ta situation financière, et s'il est vrai qu'être le fils d'un mangemort te met au banc de la société, ton nom n'a pas encore perdu tout son prestige ce qui te laisse tout de même une certaine marche de manœuvre. Tu as donc intérêt à faire de ton mieux, et moi, je suis curieux de te voir à l'oeuvre.

Théodore resta silencieux suite à ce discours, surpris. Il n'avait jamais vu la situation sous cet angle. Ainsi donc Blaise le trouvait _amusant_ ? Cela voulait surtout dire qu'au fond il appréciait sa compagnie. Mais ils étaient tout de même neutres l'un envers l'autre, et si jamais fréquenter Théodore mettait Blaise dans une situation délicate, l'héritier des Zabini lui tournerait le dos sans hésiter. _Je suppose que c'est ce qui le différencie de Finch-Fletchley…_ pensa Théodore, qui était un peu perdu. Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de se perdre encore plus dans ses pensées, car Blaise reprit parole.

- Bon alors, où est ta tenue de soirée ? demanda-t-il d'un ton impatient, comme si la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir n'avait jamais eu lieu.

- Heu… Je ne l'ai pas ici….

- Où est-elle, alors ?

- Chez moi. Mentit Théodore. _Nous sommes peut-être neutres, mais il n'est pas dans mon intérêt de lui faire savoir à quel point ma situation est délicate_.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas envoyé un hibou demandant qu'on te l'envoie ?

- Il n'y a plus personne chez moi. Répondit Théodore d'un ton sec, comme à chaque fois que ce sujet était abordé.

- Il y a bien ton elfe de maison, non ?

- Non.

- Non ?

- Elle est morte après que mon père ait été fait prisonnier. Elle était très vieille et je crois qu'elle n'a pas supporté le choc.

- Oh.

Blaise n'ajouta rien, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Théodore, quant à lui, se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir pu élaborer un mensonge aussi convainquant en si peu de temps. _J'allais quand même pas lui dire que j'en ai été réduit à vendre même l'elfe de maison !_ Théodore savait qu'en règle générale, quand une famille de sorciers vendait l'elfe de maison, alors ça voulait dire que la famille en question était **vraiment **au bout du rouleau, tout du moins, selon les critères des Serpentard.

- Tu sais, si j'avais eu deux tenues, je t'en aurai passé une mais je n'en ai qu'une, et comme je vais moi aussi à cette soirée, je ne peux pas te la prêter.

- Ah. Fit Théodore, qui au fond était surpris que Blaise soit prêt à lui passer une tenue. _Je dois vraiment l'amuser alors…_

- Crabbe et Goyle sont trop gros, mais Malefoy et toi avez à peu près la même taille, non ?

- Hors de question.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne me plierai pas en quatre pour que Malefoy me passe une tenue. Répondit Théodore d'un ton catégorique.

- Oh, et comment comptes-tu y aller, alors ? ricana Blaise.

Tous deux s'assirent sur le lit de Théodore, où des vêtements et des livres étaient éparpillés au hasard. Mais les deux sorciers n'en eurent cure, et se contentèrent de pousser les objets indésirables dans un coin. Théodore exposa alors rapidement son idée, mais Blaise se contenta de faire la moue.

- Si tu allais à une fête de ces amoureux des moldus, je ne dirais rien. Au contraire, tu aurais de l'effet auprès des ces _gens_. Mais là, tu vas à une fête de la haute société sorcière. De plus, t'habiller à la mode moldue alors que ton père est en prison pour avoir supporté le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je trouve que ça fait un peu forcé…

- Tu as raison… soupira Théodore. Mais je n'ai aucune idée, et il est hors de question que je supplie Malefoy de me venir en aide.

- Tu ne lui fais pas confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

- Nous sommes des Serpentard, Zabini. Dis-moi, à qui pouvons-nous bien faire confiance ?

Blaise sembla réfléchir un moment, puis son visage s'illumina et il arbora un sourire triomphant qui, aux yeux de Théodore, ne pouvait annoncer rien de bon.

- Justement, Nott, il y a quelqu'un en qui tu peux avoir une confiance absolue.

- Ah oui et qui donc, le père Noël ?

- Non, mieux : Justin Finch-Fletchley.

- Quoi ?

Théodore se leva d'un bond en entendant ça.

- C'est absolument hors de question !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas avoir de dettes envers lui, voilà pourquoi !

- Tu as _**déjà**_ des dettes envers lui, Nott. Ou aurais-tu oublié les deux fois où il t'a porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie alors que tu risquais la mort ? Franchement, après ça, te prêter une tenue de soirée ne devrait pas le gêner. Et puis, en toute honnêteté, je ne crois pas qu'il vienne de demander quelque chose en échange, c'est un Poufsouffle après tout.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour se servir de lui ! s'écria Théodore.

Blaise haussa les sourcils, et Théodore blêmit. Il venait tout juste de prendre ouvertement la défense d'un sang-de-bourbe. Dans n'importe quelle autre maison de Poudlard, cet acte aurait été vu comme héroïque, mais à Serpentard, c'était de la trahison. Et si les nouvelles de la trahison arrivaient jusqu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était la mort assurée. Théodore sentit son cœur battre à la chamade, conscient que sa vie pouvait dépendre de la réaction de Zabini. Pourtant, celui-ci le surprit encore une fois, car il ignora totalement la remarque.

- N'empêche, sans lui, tu vas passer pour un bel idiot, ce soir…

- Ca ne servirait à rien d'aller le voir, insista Théodore, il est bien plus petit que moi.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, nous savons tous les deux que tu es parfaitement capable de changer la taille des vêtements par magie !

- Peut-être, mais si ça se trouve, il n'aura même pas de tenue ici. Et il est trop tard pour que sa famille le la lui envoie.

- Et bien dans ce cas tu n'as rien à perdre ! Allez, suis-moi, on y va !

Sans faire attention aux protestations de son camarade, Blaise le saisit par le bras et le traîna à sa suite hors des dortoirs. Mais lorsqu'ils eurent quitté la salle commune des Serpentard, Blaise se tourna vers Théodore, et celui-ci fut surpris par l'air grave de son compagnon.

- Au fait, Nott, dit Blaise à voix basse, je te conseille de faire attention à ce que tu dis au sujet de Finch-Fletchley. Vu la situation actuelle, tu ferais mieux de ne pas jouer avec le feu. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce genre de maladresse peut te coûter la vie.

Il resta silencieux pendant un moment et Théodore ne dit rien lui non plus, occupé à réfléchir sur ce que Blaise venait de lui dire. Finalement, tandis qu'ils quittaient les donjons, Blaise reprit parole, tout en prenant bien soin d'éviter son regard, et Théodore fut surpris de constater que sa voix semblait légèrement altérée.

- Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, dans mon propre intérêt, je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà, encore un nouveau chapitre! Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur le personnage de Blaise Zabini, vous pouvez aller voir le one-shot "Bienvenue à Serpentard!" où l'on peut voir la première rencontre de Blaise et Théodore, et qui montre comment notre cher Blaise voit le monde. Mais, bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas obligés, hein! C'est juste su ça vous intéresse.

Allez, à la prochaine tout le monde!


	29. Chapitre 29

Bonjour tout le monde!

Désolée pour ce retard impardonnable. Je voudrais dire un gros merci à tous mes lecteurs qui ont le courage de continuer à lire ma fic en dépit de mes mises à jour très irrégulières. Merci aussi à tous mes reviewers, qui m'encouragent pour continuer!

Merci à tous et bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 29 : Des tenues, des roses, et des sorts compliqués**

Théodore avançait le plus lentement possible, n'ayant aucune envie d'avoir à demander de l'aide à Justin. Il avait beau être obligé d'y aller, rien ne le forçait à se presser… enfin, rien ne l'aurait forcé à se presser si Blaise n'était pas en train de le traîner de force. Théodore se retint de pousser un grognement. Après tout, c'était à cause de Zabini qu'il était forcé d'aller à cette fête, à cause de Zabini qu'il devrait cirer les pompes de parfaits inconnus, à cause de Zabini qu'il allait se trouver seul avec Tracey et très certainement se faire ridiculiser…

- Zabini, je vais te tuer…

- D'ici demain matin, tu seras à mes pieds et tu t'excuseras pour ces basses menaces !

- Dans tes rêves !

- Et tu me remercieras !

- Oui et je vais m'habiller en rouge, porter une grande barbe blanche et distribuer des cadeaux aux enfants qui ont été sages…

- Désolé, mais le rôle du père Noël est déjà pris par Dumbledore.

Théodore soupira, agacé. Ce fut alors qu'un autre problème lui vint à l'esprit.

- Au fait, où va-t-on trouver Finch-Fletchley ? demanda-t-il.

- Bonne question ! Heureusement que j'ai la solution !

Théodore n'eut pas le temps de demander à son camarade quelle était la solution à ce problème épineux, car Blaise se contenta d'attraper par le col le premier Poufsouffle qui passait par là. C'était un garçon blond de deuxième année, qui semblait surpris et effrayé de se faire attraper au vol par un Serpentard inconnu et bien plus grand que lui.

- Hé toi, t'aurais pas vu Justin Finch-Fletchley ? Poufsouffle, sixième année, plus petit que moi, l'air légèrement attardé.

- Je… je ne connais pas les sixième année…

- Tu saurais les reconnaître au moins ?

- O-Oui…

- Bien. Où sont-ils ?

- Ils viennent de quitter la salle commune… Ils doivent être dans le hall, je crois…

- Merci pour le tuyau. J'espère pour toi que tu ne t'es pas trompé, j'ai bonne mémoire pour retrouver les cancres…

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il bouscula sans ménagement le pauvre garçon, le faisant tomber par terre. Le Poufsouffle se releva immédiatement, et prit ses jambes à son coup, sous le regard effaré de Théodore.

- C'était ça ta solution ?

- Bah oui.

- …

- Quoi ?

- Si jamais on se fait attaquer par une horde de Poufsouffle vindicatifs, je me casse et je t'abandonne à ton triste sort.

- Quelle délicate attention !

Théodore ne prit pas la peine de répondre à ce commentaire, et les deux Serpentard se contentèrent de prendre la direction du hall d'entrée. L'héritier des Nott était on ne peut plus mal à l'aise : demander de l'aide à Justin était déjà tout sauf agréable, mais si en plus il devait le faire devant tous les Poufsouffle de sixième année au beau milieu du hall, alors il pouvait tout aussi bien dire adieu au peu de dignité qu'il lui restait… Quand ils arrivèrent au hall, ils virent les Poufsouffle qui montaient l'escalier de marbre qui menait au premier étage. Blaise eut un élan de délicatesse, et prit soin d'être très discret pour interpeller le Poufsouffle.

- OHE FINCH-FLETCHLEY ! RAMENES TES FESSES FAUT QU'ON PARLE ! C'EST URGENT !

Pas une âme présente en cet illustre lieu n'eut la bonté de faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Tous le regards, humains, fantômes et même le crapaud de Neville Londubat, se tournèrent vers eux. Du haut de l'escalier, les Poufsouffle s'étaient arrêté, et Justin lui-même semblait décontenancé par l'attitude de Zabini. Théodore poussa un grognement.

- Zabini, la prochaine fois, essaye de crier un peu plus fort, je crois que les centaures de la Forêt Interdite ne t'ont peut-être pas entendu…

- Bah quoi ? Fallait bien que je l'appelle !

- Et tu n'as rien trouvé de plus discret ? Même le blaireau est gêné par ton attitude ! Et si _**lui**_ il est gêné alors là ça veut dire que c'est vraiment grave !

- DESOLE MAIS SI VOUS AVEZ TANT QUE CA BESOIN DE MON AIDE ALORS VA FALLOIR VOUS BOUGER UN PEU VOUS AUSSI ! JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE BONNE !

- Tu disais, Nott ? demanda Blaise avec un sourire radieux.

- … Je suis en enfer….

- BON ALORS VOUS VENEZ, OUI ?

- HORS DE QUESTION QU'ON MONTE CET ESCALIER !

- HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE DESCENDE !

- POURQUOI ? C'EST PLUS FACILE DE DESCENDRE QUE DE MONTER !

- M'EN FOUT !

- OK ALORS ON SE RETROUVE AU MILIEU DE L'ESCALIER !

- OK !

- ON ARRIVE !

- J'AI DEJA DESCENDU DEUX MARCHES !

- ON A FAIT LA MOITIE DU HALL !

- VOUS ETES EN RETARD !

- ON A PLUS DE CHEMIN A FAIRE QUE TOI !

**- LA FERME VOUS DEUX !!**

Alors qu'ils commençaient enfin à monter les escaliers, Théodore avait explosé. Il avait beau être doté d'une patience exceptionnelle qui le retenait de cogner jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ses deux camarades, il avait tout de même ses limites. Ainsi donc, ce fut un Théodore Nott rouge de colère semblable à un ogre affamé qui rencontra Justin. Le Poufsouffle hésita un peu, conscient du danger que pouvaient représenter les colères du Serpentard, et se tourna vers Blaise, qui avait pris le soin de reculer d'un pas et qui se tenait prêt à prendre ses jambes à son coup. Finalement, l'héritier des Zabini prit son courage à deux mains et rompit le silence qui devenait de plus en plus oppressant.

- Heu… Nott ? T'avais pas quelque chose à lui demander ?

Théodore poussa un grognement incompréhensible et détourna les yeux, partagé entre la honte et ses pulsions meurtrières. Le résultat était intéressant à observer, bien que potentiellement dangereux. La plupart des gens observaient donc la scène avec un mélange de fascination et de peur, craignant une réaction agressive particulièrement sadique et sauvage… un peu comme lorsque l'on observe un dragon pris de colique mais qui reste tout de même affamé.

- Heu… si je peux être utile pour quoi que ce soit… tenta Justin.

Un autre grognement. Blaise et Justin échangèrent des regards inquiets, conscients du fait qu'entre la colère et l'humiliation d'avoir à demander de l'aide, Théodore pouvait être imprévisible et surtout dangereux. Ils n'avaient pas tort, Théodore était sur les nerfs. Il n'était pas habitué à demander de l'aide, et surtout pas en public. Il savait que c'était ridicule, que la plupart des gens ne se seraient pas sentis gênés, et qu'ils auraient abordé le problème en riant de la situation. Mais Théodore n'était pas de ces gens là… Il était un Nott, héritier d'une des plus grandes familles de sorciers de Grande Bretagne, pouvant même rivaliser avec les Malefoy… et un Nott ne demande jamais d'aide à qui que ce soit, et surtout pas à un Poufsouffle sang-de-bourbe. Pourtant, c'était ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et en public, qui plus est ! Le numéro de Blaise et Justin avait attiré l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes, et le fait que Théodore ait perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs n'avait rien fait pour arranger la situation. Les choses n'auraient pas pu être pires. Déjà que la situation en elle-même était, pour Théodore, humiliante au plus haut point, alors le fait d'être le centre de l'attention empirait les choses.

- Nott, le bal c'est pour bientôt… On a pas le temps de te contempler dans ta déprime dramatique… intervint Blaise en regardant sa montre.

- Mmff.

- C'est ça, tu vas y arriver ! Encore un petit effort ! Essaye d'articuler !

- Tupeuxmeprêterunetenuedesoiréepourlebaldecesoir ?

- Pardon ? demanda Justin, qui n'avait pas compris un traître mot de ce que venait de dire son camarade, à toute vitesse et ponctué de grognements sourds.

- Tupeuxmeprêter…

- Bon, ça suffit comme ça, je vais le faire, intervint Blaise en le faisant taire. Finch-Fletchley, voilà la situation : notre cher ami l'homme de Cro-Magnon ci-présent à oublié d'apporter une tenue de bal pour ce soir. T'en aurais pas une pour lui ?

Justin eut un sourire radieux en entendant ça.

- Quoi, alors c'est pour ça que vous avez fait tout ce cirque ? Mais ce n'est pas un problème, voyons ! Nott, attends-moi ici, je te ramène ma tenue !

- Ici ? s'étrangla Théodore en jetant des regards furtifs autour de lui.

- Ou ailleurs. Ajouta Justin, comprenant pourquoi son compagnon ne tenait pas à faire un échange de tenues de bal au milieu du hall.

- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama Blaise. Rendez-vous dans un quart d'heure au deuxième étage !

- Pourquoi au deuxième éta... ? demanda Théodore.

- Parce que ! l'interrompit Blaise en le tirant par le bras vers leur salle commune.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans leur chambre, Blaise daigna enfin relâcher Théodore. Et se mit à fouiller dans sa valise.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ? soupira Théodore.

- Je prends mes affaires, quelle question !

- Hein ?

- On n'as plus le temps d'aller d'un coin à l'autre de l'école, alors on n'a qu'à se préparer aux toilettes du deuxième étage. Prends-toi un sort coiffant, au fait, histoire d'arranger ce buisson qui te sert de chevelure !

- Le « buisson » ne t'a rien demandé !

- Oui mais il se trouve que de nous deux je suis l'expert en séduction et en flatterie, et que ce soir tu devras suivre mon exemple.

- Je n'en suis pas à ma première réunion mondaine, tu sais…

- Certes, mais là tu auras une cavalière et tu devras lui faire plaisir.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Théodore rougit, ce qui fit son camarade ricaner. Une fois que Blaise eut rassemblé tout son matériel pour « parfaire son apparence déjà irrésistible » selon ses propres termes, ils se rendirent vers les toilettes du deuxième étage. Ce fut alors que Théodore se rendit compte de quelque chose d'important. _Les toilettes du deuxième étage…_

- Heu… Zabini ?

- Oui ?

- Les toilettes des garçons ne sont pas de l'autre côté ?

- Je sais mais ce n'est pas là que nous allons.

- Pardon ?

- Nous récupérons Finch-Fletchley, puis direction les toilettes des filles.

- QUOI ?!

- Zen, y aura personne, c'est hors service.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien c'est une très très longue histoire qui a commencé il y a plus de cinquante ans…

- Une minute… Tu n'es tout de même pas en train de parler des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ?

- Bah oui. Pourquoi ?

- Non mais tu es complètement fou ou quoi ?!

- T'inquiètes, je sais comment m'y prendre avec elle.

- Tu es complètement malade !

- Non, je suis un génie ! Tu auras bientôt l'occasion de voir de quoi Blaise Zabini est capable quand il y met tout son cœur !

- Tout ton cœur ? Attends ! Ne me dis pas que tu vas _séduire _Mimi Geignarde.

- Heu… Plus ou moins…

Théodore s'arrêta net en entendant ça, choqué par cette révélation aussi absurde que terrible. Il resta bouche bée, tentant vainement de chasser la vision d'horreur de Blaise et Mimi ensemble. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de faire comprendre à quel point son esprit sensible était choqué par une telle marque de folie furieuse, que Justin arriva.

- Et voilà, j'ai la tenue… Ca va Nott ? T'es tout pâle…

- Il vient d'avoir un choc émotionnel, ça va passer. Expliqua Blaise comme s'il parlait d'une recette de gâteau. Bon allez, suis-nous maintenant.

- On va où ? demanda Justin.

- Aider notre pauvre petit chaton égaré à se préparer.

- Je suis parfaitement capable de me préparer tout seul pour aller à une fête, merci bien ! répliqua Théodore.

Les deux autres sorciers choisirent d'ignorer la remarque, et la mauvaise troupe se mit en route. Cependant, Justin se rendit bien vite compte qu'ils se rapprochaient dangereusement de l'antre de Mimi.

- Zabini, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

- Si t'as peur, blaireau, tu peux toujours t'enfuir.

Justin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose de certainement pas très raffiné, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'émettre le moindre son, Blaise disparut dans les toilettes de Mimi. Théodore et le Poufsouffle échangèrent des regards inquiets, ils ne savaient que trop bien que de tous les fantômes du château, Mimi était l'un des plus insupportables, hormis Peeves, bien entendu, mais ce dernier échappait à toute tentative de classification, tant sa maîtrise du chaos et de la destruction était élevée. Les deux jeunes sorciers hésitèrent avant d'entrer, peu désireux d'avoir affaire au seul fantôme maniacodépressif de l'école. Ils attendirent donc, anxieux, le retour de leur camarade. Celui-ci ne revint pas, mais une longue plainte s'échappa des toilettes, et se transforma bien vite en un horrible hurlement qui n'avait pas grand-chose d'humain. Se laissant entraîner par sa curiosité, Théodore ouvrit la porte, et le spectacle qui l'y attendait le figea sur place.

Mimi flottait au milieu des toilettes, pleurant, crachant, et hurlant toutes sortes d'insultes à un Blaise Zabini qui était à genoux et lui tendait une brosse à nettoyer les toilettes comme s'il s'agissait d'une rose qu'il offrait à une charmante princesse.

- Comment oses-tu te moquer de moi ?! S'indigna Mimi en hurlant et reniflant. Tu ne crois pas que j'ai assez souffert comme ça ? Hors de ma vue ! Vas-t'en !

- Nooon ! gémit Blaise, toujours à genoux. Pourquoi tu me chasses, ma douce blatte des canalisations ? Ne suis-je pas à la hauteur des tes espérances ? Ma ventouse pour déboucher tes éviers ne t'a donc pas plu ?

- Aaaaargh !! Hors de ma vue ! Dehors ! Dehors !

- Mais pourquoi ? Oh Merlin, pourquoi ?! Mon amour ne te suffit donc plus ? Je t'ai offert mon cœur, je t'ai offert une ventouse, je t'ai même offert de la javel ! Que veux-tu d'autre ? Que j'appelle un plombier ?

- Mais oui, c'est ça ! Moquons-nous de Mimi Geignarde ! cracha le fantôme. Puisqu'elle est morte, elle n'a pas de sentiments, on peut se moquer d'elle à volonté ! Entre les Gryffondor qui me jettent des livres à la figure et les Serpentard qui m'insultent, je suis comblée !

- Alors c'est donc ça ! cria Blaise en frappant du poing le sol humide. Tu as un autre homme dans ta vie ! Et c'est un Gryffondor en plus ! Mais qui est-ce ? Dis-le moi, que je me venge ! Par mon honneur je ne le laisserai plus approcher ma princesse des lavabos ! J'y suis ! C'est Londubat, c'est ça ? J'étais sûr que son côté idiot et pleurnichard faisait chavirer ton cœur !

- -DEHORS !!

- Oh misère ! Oh disgrâce ! Ma belle me quitte !

- AAAAAAARGH !

Avec ce hurlement bien articulé, Mimi disparut dans l'une des cuvettes des toilettes, éclaboussant tout sur son passage, tandis que Blaise criait quelque chose du genre : « Non ! Ma douce blatte reviens ! ». Théodore, toujours sous le choc, se rendit compte que son cerveau mettrait un certain temps à recouvrir toutes ses facultés suite au traumatisme causé par ce spectacle. A ses côtés, Justin était dans un état semblable. Le Poufsouffle parvint pourtant à articuler un faible « Oh Merlin… », qui résumait assez bien ce que Théodore aurait pensé si ses neurones eussent été capables de se retrouver dans le néant de son cerveau endommagé.

De son côté, Blaise s'était relevé et, après s'être débarrassé sans cérémonie de sa brosse « spéciale », se tourna vers eux, l'air triomphant. Il semblait très fier de sa petite prestation.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Sa question fut accueillie par un long silence, tandis que ses compagnons aux yeux de merlan frits l'observaient sans savoir quoi dire. Finalement, Justin parvint à rompre le silence.

- Elle est partie ?

- Bien sûr ! Après ça, elle ne reviendra pas avant deux ou trois jours ! Je vous avais bien dit que je savais m'y prendre avec elle. Nott ? Ca va ? T'as l'air bizarre…

- Parce que c'est moi qui suis censé être bizarre ? demanda l'intéressé d'une voix rauque.

- Bah, qu'importe ! fit Blaise en haussant les épaules. Bon, si on s'occupait de ta tenue, maintenant ?

Théodore acquiesça, tandis que Justin lui passait le paquet où était la tenue en question. L'héritier des Nott était un peu nerveux, craignant que Justin ait des goûts vestimentaires étranges, comme c'était le cas de MacMillan, qui avait un faible pour la dentelle et les froufrous, pour des raisons que Théodore préférait ignorer. Il fut donc surpris de voir que le Poufsouffle avait bon goût. Il s'agissait d'une tenue en velours bordeaux avec un grand col et une cape assortie.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Justin.

- De toutes façons, je n'ai pas trop le choix.

Théodore sortit sa baguette, et entreprit de changer la taille de la tenue. Quand il eut fini, il se rendit dans la cabine la plus proche pour se changer, non sans emporter avec lui un gel coiffant que Blaise lui avait littéralement ordonné de prendre avec lui. Le Serpentard étant trop épuisé pour se disputer avec son camarade, il prit le gel sans faire d'histoires.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Théodore ressortit de sa cabine, prêt pour la fête de Slughorn. Jetant un coup d'œil au miroir, il constata que la tenue lui allait à merveille, et que le gel de Blaise était très efficace. Théodore ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans ses cheveux, surpris de constater que, pour une fois, ses cheveux n'avaient plus l'air d'un « buisson », comme Blaise l'avait si délicatement expliqué. Ils étaient désormais impeccablement coiffés, bien plaqués, à un tel point que le Serpentard en fut surpris.

Un bruit de chasse d'eau derrière lui attira son attention, et il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Justin sortir d'une des cabines, où il s'était réfugié pour raison de force majeure. Le Poufsouffle l'observa un instant, bouche bée, avant de pousser un sifflement admiratif.

- Waouh ! Ca te va super bien !

Théodore n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que Blaise sortit de sa cabine vêtu d'une tenue vert sombre brodée d'argent. Lui aussi fit des yeux ronds en voyant son camarade.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda Théodore, inquiet par ce silence.

- Un peu qu'il y a un problème ! Je viens de me rendre compte que si tu arrêtes de t'habiller en croque-mort, je vais avoir de la concurrence pour séduire les filles !

- Hein ?

- Ce qu'il veut dire par là, intervint Justin, c'est que tu es bien mieux comme ça qu'avec du noir, et que Tracey va adorer !

- Ah…

Blaise soupira, puis se rapprocha de Théodore, pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Une fois l'examen terminé, il jeta un bref coup d'œil aux cheveux de Théodore.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, pour ton cas, il faut des gels magiques _vraiment_ très puissants.

- Ah…

- Dis quelque chose d'autre que « ah… », ce soir tu devras être un lèche botte, pas une carpe. Et oui, toi, faut que t'arrêtes de porter que du noir. Le bordeaux, ça te va bien mieux : je crois qu'on a trouvé ta couleur !

- Tout à fait d'accord ! approuva Justin.

- Si vous le dites… marmonna Théodore, qui ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais va falloir y aller là ! fit Blaise. Alors, où est ton cadeau ?

- Quel cadeau ?

- Le cadeau que tu vas offrir à Tracey, quelle question !

Un ange passe…

- Nott, tu lui as bien pris un cadeau, n'est-ce pas ?

Un autre ange passa… et Théodore eut l'impression qu'une boule d'un poids considérable avait élu domicile à l'intérieur de son estomac.

- Nott… Tu as bien conscience qu'il s'agît d'une fête de Noël ?

Un troisième ange passa… et partit le plus vite possible en sentant le danger d'une explosion imminente.

- NON MAIS TU ES COMPLETEMENT STUPIDE OU QUOI ?!

- Arrête de hurler !! Et puis comment voulais-tu que je lui trouve un cadeau ? La sortie de décembre à Pré-au-Lard a été annulée, tu te souviens ?

Blaise ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se mit alors à réfléchir à un moyen de sauver la situation. Théodore, quant à lui, était furieux, mais ne saurait dire contre qui. En grande partie contre lui-même bien entendu, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas pu trouver de cadeau : la sortie de décembre n'ayant pas eu lieu, il n'avait rien pu acheter, et vu qu'il n'avait plus un rond, il n'avait rien pu commander. Mais… malgré tout ça, il aurait tout de même pu penser à quelque chose, n'importe quoi. _Merlin, et dire qu'elle a dû dépenser une fortune pour récupérer mon médaillon…_ Cette pensée n'arrangea pas les choses, et Théodore se sentit encore plus mal. Pour son anniversaire, Tracey lui avait offert le pus beau cadeau dont il puisse rêver, et voilà que lui allait arriver bredouille pour la fête de Noël. _Surtout qu'elle, elle a sûrement quelque chose à m'offrir…Théodore Nott, tu n'es qu'un idiot !_

Tandis que Théodore était à deux doigts d'aller se noyer dans la cuvette de toilettes la plus proche, Justin et Blaise tentaient eux aussi de trouver une solution à ce problème. Mais l'espoir, qui n'était déjà pas au rendez-vous, ne semblait pas prêt de pointer le bout de son nez, et le fait que Blaise regarde sa montre toutes les trente secondes n'arrangeait pas la situation.

- Franchement, Nott, tu es idiot complet ! Cracha Zabini en lui lançant un regard noir. La fête commence dans un quart d'heure ! On n'a même pas le temps de trouver une solution !

- Moi, je crois que j'ai une solution… intervint timidement Justin.

- Ah oui ? railla Blaise. Une solution qu'on peut appliquer en quinze minutes ?

- Peut-être…

- Hein ?

- Nott, pourquoi tu ne lui offrirais pas quelque chose de personnel ?

- Comme quoi ? demanda Théodore, qui ne voyait vraiment pas quoi offrir à la jeune fille.

- Je ne sais pas… Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime ? Tu dois bien avoir une idée, non ?

- C'est une chose de savoir ce qu'elle aime, c'est une autre de pouvoir l'obtenir en moins d'un quart d'heure ! répliqua Blaise.

- Pas forcément. Répondit Justin d'un ton mystérieux.

Pendant ce temps, Théodore réfléchissait furieusement. Ce que Tracey aimait… La divination, bien sûr ! Mais, il ne pouvait pas obtenir une boule de cristal comme ça, et il se voyait mal voler un livre sur le sujet à la bibliothèque. _Tu parles d'un cadeau ! Tiens, Tracey, je l'ai volé aujourd'hui, alors fais attention à ne pas te faire avoir par la bibliothécaire, ou alors tu dois le rendre avant mercredi. _Ayant abordé l'idée sous cet angle, Théodore décida d'abandonner l'option divination ainsi que l'alternative livre. _Ce qui me laisse avec les bijoux, et vu ma situation financière actuelle, il me faudra plusieurs années pour payer un simple bracelet…_ Que pouvait-il lui offrir d'autre ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait, à part la divination ? Théodore se concentra, fouillant dans sa mémoire. Quelque chose lui revint, et une idée avec, mais il n'avait aucune chance d'obtenir ce qu'il cherchait en une dizaine de minutes.

- Alors ? intervint Justin. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime ? Tu as une idée ?

- Oui, mais… je crois que c'est impossible…

- Dis-nous au moins ce que c'est.

Théodore hésita, ça avait l'air ridicule, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé.

- Et bien, elle m'a dit un jour qu'elle aimait beaucoup les roses rouges…

Le sourire de Justin s'élargit, et Théodore eut la désagréable impression que le Poufsouffle avait pensé à la rose bien avant lui. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, cette seule pensée le rendit malade, mais il fit de son mieux pour cacher ce sentiment.

- Bah alors c'est pas bien compliqué ! Suffit de lui offrir une rose !

- Ah parce que tu peux trouver une rose en dix minutes, toi ? répliqua Blaise, de fort mauvaise humeur. On est dans un château médiéval, pas chez un fleuriste !

- On n'a qu'à aller à la roseraie.

- Il y a une roseraie à Poudlard ? demanda Théodore, surpris.

- Bien sûr que non ! fit Blaise d'un ton hautain. Tu peux être sûr que s'il y avait une roseraie à Poudlard **je **serais au courant !

- Dans ce cas va falloir que tu revoies ta position de séducteur invétéré de l'école, car il y a bel et bien une roseraie. Je suis surpris que cela t'ait échappé ! Ricana Justin. Bon allons-y maintenant, on n'a plus beaucoup de temps !

Sur ce, il ouvrit la marche, conduisant les deux Serpentard vers le rez-de-chaussée. Heureusement que les couloirs étaient vides, car il faut dire qu'un Poufsouffle accompagné de deux Serpentard en tenue de soirée déambulant d'un coin à l'autre du château n'était pas le genre de chose qui serait passé inaperçu. Finalement, ils arrivèrent vers une partie du château que Théodore ne connaissait pas, et Blaise non plus, étant donné que ses yeux semblaient avoir doublé de volume en observant le décor. Il faut dire que l'endroit était étrange, mais beau. Une légère brume semblait sortir du sol, et elle dégageait un parfum délicat, ce qui surprit Théodore. Ils continuèrent à avancer, franchissant d'élégantes portes en verre, dont certaines à moitié cassées, mais qui restaient tout de même imposantes. De temps à autres, ils passaient devant les restes de vitraux de toutes les couleurs, et du lierre recouvrait désormais une partie des murs. Cette partie du château semblait abandonnée depuis des siècles, mais elle dégageait pourtant un charme indéniable, et quiconque y pénétrait oubliait ses soucis et ses craintes, pour être envahi d'une sensation de calme et de sérénité. On aurait dit un rêve.

Finalement, franchissant une dernière porte vitrée, ils sortirent à l'air libre, et Théodore fut encore une fois surpris : il faisait frais, mais pas froid, c'était comme si une bulle invisible les protégeait du froid mordant de l'hiver, tout en laissant circuler l'air. Autour d'eux, un véritable mur de rosiers semblait former un petit labyrinthe, où l'on trouvait quelques bancs pour s'asseoir. Quelques feuilles mortes jonchaient le sol, mais pas trop. En fait tout en ce lieu semblait à la fois naturel et magique. C'était un bien étrange mélange, et Théodore eut l'impression que son cœur devenait soudain plus léger. En levant la tête, il vit que la lumière de la lune illuminait le paysage, et qu'autour d'elle les étoiles scintillaient de mille feux. Plus loin, on pouvait voir sans difficulté la tour d'astronomie. _Pourtant, de là haut, on devrait voir cet endroit sans aucune difficulté. Comment se fait-il que je ne l'aie pas remarqué ?_

Justin sembla entendre sa question muette, et il expliqua alors la situation à ses deux camarades.

- Cet endroit n'est autre que le repère de la Dame Grise, le fantôme de Serdaigle. Elle adore ces roses, elle s'en occupait déjà il y a des siècles de cela, lorsqu'elle était encore vivante. Même après sa mort, elle continue de prendre soin de cette roseraie.

- Mais c'est impossible, intervint Blaise. Les fantômes ne peuvent pas agir de manière tangible dans notre monde.

- Non, mais ce lieu lui était si cher que maintenant c'est comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un. La magie de la Dame se mélange à ce lieu, ce qui donne ce résultat original : cette roseraie se trouve entre la nature et la magie, entre la vie et la mort, entre le monde physique et le monde spirituel. C'est pour ça que cet endroit est si spécial.

- Et… ce n'est pas… dangereux ? demanda Blaise et jetant des regards furtifs tout autour de lui.

- Dangereux ? Non ! Aucun risque ! ria Justin. La Dame adore qu'on vienne visiter sa roseraie, et elle aime surtout que des couples y viennent. Elle a toujours été une romantique dans l'âme, celle-là !

- Mais comment se fait-il que l'on ait jamais entendu parler de cet endroit ? demanda Théodore.

- C'est simple, elle n'en parle qu'aux Serdaigle. Libre à eux d'en parler aux autres s'ils le souhaitent. Mais tout le monde peut y venir, du moment que ce ne soit pas pour détruire les roses… et Zabini, si tu as l'intention d'amener des filles ici pour les embobiner, je te le déconseille fortement : la Dame est très fleur bleue et n'aime pas qu'on se joue des sentiments des autres.

- Je m'en souviendrai…

- Mais alors, on ne peut pas prendre une rose pour Tracey.

- Zen Nott, tant que tu ne détruis pas les roses, il n'y a aucun problème. Et puis, je viens de le dire : la Dame est fleur bleue. Dans le pire des cas tu n'as qu'à lui dire que c'est pour Tracey, elle ne dira rien.

- D'accord… fit Théodore, pas très rassuré.

- Au fait, demanda Blaise en observant les roses de plus près, ces fleurs sont magiques, non ? Elles sont plus belles que des roses naturelles.

- Oui, comme je l'ai déjà dit, cet endroit est lié à la magie de la Dame. Mais une fois qu'on quitte la roseraie, la fleur redevient normale, et elle se fane au bout d'un certain temps.

De son côté, Théodore écoutait la conversation d'une oreille distraite, trop occupé à prendre la plus belle rose qu'il ait réussi à trouver. Il observa la fleur avec précaution, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire. Après avoir répété la formule plusieurs fois dans sa tête, il sortit sa baguette magique, et la pointa sur la rose, marmonnant une très ancienne formule magique, presque plus utilisée. Aussitôt, la rose se mit à briller de mille feux, attirant l'attention des deux autres sorciers. Puis la transformation commença : la fleur se durcit, et les pétales devinrent des rubis étincelants, tandis que la tige et les quelques feuilles se transformaient en émeraudes. Une fois la transformation achevée, Théodore ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un petit sourire triomphant.

- Waouh ! C'est trop beau ! Comment tu as fait ça ?

- Nott… fit Blaise en observant la fleur d'un air avide. C'est… c'est des vraies pierres ?

- Bien sûr que non ! fit Théodore en éclatant de rire, amusé par l'opportunisme dont Blaise savait faire preuve à chaque battement de son cœur. Si c'était aussi facile de fabriquer des pierres précieuses, elles n'auraient plus aucune valeur. En fait, j'ai juste cristallisé cette rose.

- Cristallisé ? demanda Justin. Comment ?

- Un vieux sort que j'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque de mon père il y a quelques années. Je suis heureux que ça ait marché, c'est la première fois que je fais ça !

Cette phrase lui valut des regards exorbités de la part de deux paires d'yeux qui l'observaient bizarrement.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Théodore.

- C'est la première fois que tu utilises ce sort ? demanda Justin, qui semblait ne pas en croire ses oreilles.

- Bah oui.

- Tu es en train de nous dire, continua Blaise, que tu as réussi ce sort, un sort de métamorphose extrêmement complexe, comme ça, du premier coup ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? répéta Blaise, outré. Pourquoi ? Mais parce que tout individu normalement constitué ne peut pas réussir un sort du premier coup ! Même Granger n'y arrive pas !

- Mais si elle y arrive : elle a réussi son Wingardium Leviosa d'un coup en première année. Répondit Théodore, pour qui réussir un sort rapidement était normal.

- Oh Merlin ! cria Justin. Mais c'est pas juste ! Moi, il m'a fallu six essais pour transformer une allumette en aiguille, et toi, tu cristallises une rose avec un sort inconnu comme ça du premier coup !

- Ben… Je sais pas quoi te dire…

- Parce que c'est normal, pour toi ?

- Un peu, j'apprends vite.

- Mais là c'est pas une question d'apprendre vite, c'est une question d'être surdoué ! rétorqua Blaise. Tu réussis tout du premier coup, toi !

- Non, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec Expeliarmus et Protego.

- N'importe quoi, tu les as réussi du premier coup ! Je t'ai vu en deuxième année !

- Mais ce n'était pas la première fois que je le faisais.

- Mais… mais alors tu les a appris quand ? demanda Justin, curieux.

- C'est… c'est mon père qui m'a tout appris, enfin, pour ce qui est des sorts de défense et d'attaque, et de la métamorphose… Pour les autres matières, j'ai juste lu les livres l'été avant de venir en cours.

- Ton père t'a appris des sorts avant ton entrée à Poudlard ? demanda Blaise.

- Oui, j'avais huit ans quand on a commencé…

Théodore n'alla pas plus loin, de douloureux souvenirs refaisant surface. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien des méthodes pédagogiques de son père. Chaque erreur était durement sanctionnée, et pour apprendre le Protego, les choses avaient été simples : son père lui avait fait une rapide démonstration, puis il lui avait donné une baguette qu'il avait sorti d'on ne sait où, et il avait commencé à lui jeter toutes sortes de sorts, laissant à Théodore le soin de se défendre ou d'apprendre à ses dépens les effets indésirables de tel ou tel sort. Le résultat avait été qu'en arrivant à Poudlard, Théodore avait une considérable avance par rapport à ses camarades, et qu'avec le temps sa capacité à assimiler des nouveaux sorts s'était accrue. Etait-il un surdoué comme le disait Blaise ? Pas vraiment, non. S'il éprouvait désormais une certaine facilité pour apprendre de nouveaux sorts, ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Ce n'était pas là un don inné, mais le fruit de longues années de pratique. Son cas ne pouvait pas être comparé à celui de Granger : si il y avait un surdoué dans l'école, c'était bien elle, qui bien que venant d'une famille moldue, excellait dans toutes les matières.

Théodore soupira, en fin de compte tout cela n'avait aucune importance. Par contre, ce qui avait de l'importance c'était que s'ils ne se pressaient pas, ils allaient être en retard pour la fête. _Correction : nous avons déjà cinq minutes de retard_ pensa-t-il amèrement en regardant sa montre. Il rangea donc la rose cristallisée dans sa poche, et se tourna vers ses compagnons pour leur faire part de la situation. Justin leur dit qu'ils feraient mieux d'y aller, et Blaise poussa un cri avant de partir en courant. Théodore, quant à lui, soupira encore une fois, n'ayant aucune envie de courir comme un forcené dans les couloirs pour rattrapper Zabini. Il se mit en route, à son rythme et accompagné par Justin, et tant pis s'il était en retard.


	30. Chapitre 30

Hello tout le monde!

Et oui, je suis de retour après de très longues vacances, et maintenant je reprends mon ryhtme régulier de publication avec un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (enfin!). Voici donc un nouveau chapitre avec une partie de la fête de Slughorn. La suite sera dans deux semaines, mais je vous offre déjà cette partie. Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 30 : Une rencontre particulière**

En arrivant devant l'entrée du bureau de Slughorn, où aurait lieu la fête de Noël, Théodore ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter. Il hésita un instant, se demandant si, une fois à l'intérieur, les gens ne le montreraient pas du doigt à cause de ce qu'avait fait son père. Il se pouvait aussi que Slughorn change d'avis et décide de lui interdire l'accès, pour préserver ses invités de tout désagrément. Il fut ramené à la réalité quand Tracey lui serra la main et lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement. Théodore acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il ouvrit la porte.

La salle était bien plus grande que ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais elle était pourtant remplie, et les deux nouveaux venus eurent du mal à s'y faire une place. _Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, maintenant ?_ se demanda Théodore, tandis qu'il cherchait Blaise du regard. Mais avant de se poser plus de questions, Théodore se rappela qu'il était accompagné, et que par conséquent il se devait aussi de prendre en compte les désirs de sa cavalière.

- Tracey, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas.

- Mais à peine eurent-ils fait deux pas qu'elle stoppa net.

- Oh non, pas elle !

- Quoi ? s'étonna Théodore.

Pour toute réponse, Tracey se contenta de désigner du doigt le professeur Trelawney, vêtue d'une robe de satin vert et qui portait tellement de bijoux qu'on aurait pu croire à un sapin de Noël… à ceci prêt qu'elle vacillait dangereusement d'un côté à l'autre. Théodore n'eut pas besoin de se poser des questions sur les raisons de son état, car sur le bar, juste à côté du professeur, se trouvait une bonne demi douzaine de verres d'alcool vides.

- Je propose de revenir plus tard. Fit Tracey.

- Tu as vraiment du mal à supporter cette prof… ricana Théodore.

- Oh, mais si monsieur se sent d'attaque, il peut toujours aller la saluer. Je sens que ça me ferait bien rire. Se moqua Tracey.

Théodore jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Trelawney, qui semblait occupée à faire une prédiction à un tabouret, tandis que les elfes de maisons faisaient de grands détours pour l'éviter.

- Heu non merci, je passe.

- Tu n'es pas si courageux que ça en fin de compte. Ricana Tracey.

- Je ne suis pas suicidaire, nuance. Rectifia Théodore. Bon, puisque le bar a été classé zone à risques, où allons-nous ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Tracey. J'avoue que je ne connais personne, ici…

- Mademoiselle, voudriez-vous que je vous offre un verre ? Une telle beauté ne saurait ne pas se laisser envoûter par les plaisirs des sens. Fit une voix suave à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

Tracey fit un bond en sentant un souffle chaud sur son cou, se réfugiant auprès de Théodore. Celui-ci était blême et se retint à grand peine de donner un coup de poing au nouveau venu. C'était un homme grand, maigre et extrêmement pâle, vêtu de noir et avec de longs cheveux noirs attachés en une queue de cheval qui retombait le long de son dos. Théodore sentit un frisson le parcourir en remarquant une lueur étrange dans les yeux de l'homme, qui avaient des reflets rouges on ne peut moins rassurant.

- Si mademoiselle le souhaite, continua-t-il en ignorant Théodore, je peux lui faire découvrir des merveilles dont elle n'a jamais rêvé, et un monde de plaisirs inconnu aux humains.

- Merci mais sans façon. Répondit Tracey, qui n'avait pas du tout l'air rassurée.

Remarquant son malaise, Théodore fit un pas en avant, se plaçant entre la jeune fille et l'homme. Celui-ci lança un regard méprisant à Théodore, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, avant de s'adresser à nouveau à Tracey.

- Mademoiselle ne devrait pas perdre son temps avec des gens sans finesse, elle vaut tellement mieux… Pourquoi gâcher sa jeunesse et sa beauté auprès de gueux, quand on est digne d'être l'épouse d'un roi ? Vous pourriez découvrir l'extase, le luxe, et tout cela pour l'éternité.

En prononçant ces mots, les lèvres de l'inconnu s'étirèrent en un fin sourire, révélant deux dents pointues. Théodore se rendit alors compte du véritable danger que représentait cet individu. _Un vampire !_

- Sanguini reviens ici ! fit une voix forte.

Le vampire se tourna, agacé, vers un petit homme à lunettes, qui avait l'air furieux.

- Il me semblait pourtant bien t'avoir dit de ne pas importuner les invités !

- Nul besoin de vous montrer si inquiet Eldred, répliqua le vampire d'un ton hautain. Et je vous prierai au passage de ne pas me prendre pour un de vos domestiques. Me confondre avec l'un de vos elfes de maison pourrait être une très regrettable erreur… pour vous, cela va sans dire.

- Mais… mais, Sanguini qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda le petit homme qui semblait bien plus pâle, tout d'un coup. Nous… nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne fais que te mettre en garde. Si le ministère venait à te considérer comme une menace…

- Vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire de ce côté-là. L'interrompit le vampire. Cette jeune fille m'inspire beaucoup de respect et d'affection, et je ne voulais rien d'autre que lui offrir ce qu'il y a de mieux, car j'en ai les moyens, contrairement à certains… ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard dédaigneux à Théodore.

De son côté, le dénommé Eldred écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il venait soudain de comprendre quelque chose d'important. Il devint encore plus pâle qu'avant, lançant à Tracey un regard horrifié qui ne plut pas du tout à Théodore. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sanguini arborer un petit sourire de triomphe avant de reprendre parole.

- Bien, si maintenant vous vouliez nous laisser, mademoiselle et moi avons beaucoup à faire.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Intervint une voix glaciale, que Théodore ne connaissait que trop bien.

Le Serpentard se retourna rapidement, et se trouva nez à nez avec le professeur Rogue, qui toisait Sanguini de son regard le plus inquiétant. Le vampire haussa les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, et Théodore ne put s'empêcher de déglutir tandis que son directeur de maison et le vampire se foudroyaient du regard. Cet affrontement muet avait déjà attiré l'attention de nombreuses personnes, et en les observant, Théodore ne put s'empêcher de penser que son directeur de maison ressemblait lui-même assez à un vampire. De toute évidence, Eldred devait penser la même chose, car il observait Rogue d'un œil avide, comme s'il s'apprêtait à assister à combat de coqs hors norme. Théodore lui-même se demanda si la situation n'allait pas dégénérer, quand Sanguini mit un terme au « combat de regards », et sembla accorder la victoire au directeur de Serpentard.

- Intéressant, fit le vampire, il est rare que des humains fassent preuve d'une telle détermination, au point de soutenir le regard d'un vampire aussi longtemps. Vous n'êtes pas ordinaire, Severus Rogue.

Rogue resta impassible, toisant toujours le vampire d'un regard sombre, mais celui-ci ne lui accordait déjà plus aucune importance. Il s'était à nouveau tourné vers Tracey, et fit une étrange révérence.

- Mademoiselle, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée. Mais si un jour l'envie vous prends de vous élever vers un autre monde où le temps et la vieillesse sont sans importance, venez me rejoindre, car je serais ravi de vous en ouvrir les portes.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et disparut dans la foule, aussi subitement qu'il était apparu. Rogue ne perdit pas de temps, et son regard noir trouva une nouvelle victime lorsqu'il se tourna pour faire face au petit homme.

- S-Severus… Je suis confus, je…

- Ne perdez pas votre temps en excuses, Worpel ! Coupa Rogue d'un ton sec. Votre incompétence est nationalement reconnue, certes, mais ayez au moins le bon sens de ne pas mettre la vie des autres en danger. Amener un vampire dans une école est sans doute l'une des idées les plus stupides dans la liste des mauvaises idées.

- Mais… Mais Sanguini n'a jamais posé de problèmes avant… Je veux dire, ce genre de situation est très rare. D'ailleurs excusez-moi mais comment aurais-je pu prévoir que Sanguini trouverait une heu… « perle rare » dans une école remplie d'adolescentes ?

- C'est pourtant ce qui vient de se produire ! Maintenant vous allez me faire le plaisir de surveiller de plus prêt votre « ami » avant qu'il ne choisisse de nouvelles victimes !

- Oui oui, vous avez raison, je… j'y vais de ce pas…

Pourtant, au lieu de s'en aller, il resta sur place, oscillant nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre, comme s'il hésitait à poser une question.

- Heu… Severus, excusez-moi de vous poser encore une fois cette question, mais vous êtes sûr que…

- Oh, par Merlin, Worpel, combien de fois devrais-je vous le répéter ? Je ne suis pas un vampire ! Si c'était le cas, croyez-moi, bon nombre d'étudiants ne seraient plus de ce monde ! Maintenant du balai !

Worpel ne se fit pas prier, et partit le plus vite qu'il put. Lorsqu'il eut disparu, Rogue poussa un profond soupir, et se passa une main sur les yeux, comme s'il était exténué.

- Monsieur, est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda Théodore, inquiet.

Rogue releva brusquement la tête, comme s'il venait juste de se souvenir de la présence de deux de ses élèves. Théodore remarqua alors qu'il avait l'air extrêmement fatigué, et que sa respiration semblait irrégulière. L'enseignant reprit cependant bien vite contenance.

- Inutile de vous inquiéter, Mr Nott. Ce n'est qu'un état passager, je devrais m'en remettre assez vite.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demanda Tracey.

- Rien de bien grave, mais soutenir le regard d'un vampire n'est jamais chose aisée. Ils disposent de pouvoirs hypnotiques très puissants et leur résister demande beaucoup d'efforts et de concentration.

- Je vois… Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi s'est-il montré si… entreprenant envers moi ?

- Je crois que l'on peut dire qu'il vous a trouvée à son goût.

Tracey réprima un frisson à ces mots. Elle parvint pourtant à afficher un petit sourire.

- Et bien, reprit-elle, heureusement que nous étions dans une salle remplie de monde, sinon j'aurais été son casse-croûte.

- Je ne crois pas non… répondit Rogue.

- Comment ça ? s'enquit Théodore.

- Et bien, disons que… en règle générale, les vampires vident leurs victimes de leur sang, et si aucune disposition n'est prise, les victimes en question finissent par mourir. Pourtant, il arrive parfois que les vampires décident de ne pas tuer leur victime, si celle-ci leur plaît autrement que sur le plan de la nourriture. Quand ils estiment qu'un humain est digne de devenir l'un des leurs, ils le transforment en vampire. C'est extrêmement rare, mais ils peuvent accorder à un humain « l'honneur » de devenir l'un des leurs, de devenir leur égal. De tout évidence, c'est ce qui vient de se produire. Ce Sanguini voulait faire de vous sa compagne pour l'éternité. conclut Rogue en s'adressant à Tracey qui avait pâli en entendant ces mots.

- Mais… Mais pourquoi voulait-il me faire ça ? demanda Tracey, inquiète.

Rogue lança un bref regard à Tracey et à sa tenue, mais eut la finesse de ne faire aucun commentaire. Les autres personnes présentes n'étaient pas aussi discrètes. En effet, la plupart des hommes dans la salle suivaient la jeune fille du regard et Théodore reconnut un groupes de jeunes gens ressemblant beaucoup à l'équipe de Quiditch d'Irlande, et qui fixaient Tracey de manière on ne peut moins discrète. Il faut dire que la jeune fille était particulièrement radieuse ce soir. Elle portait une élégante robe d'un bleu sombre qui la mettait bien en valeur, plus quelques bijoux dorés qui s'accordaient très bien avec sa robe, ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un élégant chignon, laissant quelques mèches encadrer son visage et elle s'était maquillée délicatement. Lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint dans la salle commune pour la conduire à la fête, Théodore était resté bouche bée en la voyant et n'avait pu prononcer aucun mot. Tracey l'avait regardé bizarrement, apparemment surprise de voir son ami paralysé la regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Au bout de quelques minutes, Théodore avait fini par récupérer totalement du choc, et les choses étaient redevenues normales entre eux.

Mais là, au milieu de tous ces gens, Théodore se rendit compte que s'il n'était pas aux côtés de Tracey, la moitié des garçons de la salle l'auraient abordée pour lui offrir un verre. En jetant un coup d'œil à sa gauche, Théodore se rendit compte que certaines filles lançaient des regards noirs à Tracey. Nombre d'entre elles n'étaient pas laides, certaines étaient d'ailleurs très belles. Pourtant, elles semblaient toutes fades si comparées à Tracey, car cette dernière avait quelque chose de spécial, que Théodore ne savait définir. Il s'agissait peut-être de son maintien, ou alors de son regard, mais en tous cas elle semblait avoir une élégance que la plupart des filles présentes n'avaient pas, et c'était ça qui faisait que la plupart des hommes de la salle l'observaient, et aussi pour ça que Sanguini avait voulu faire d'elle sa compagne, son égale.

En scrutant à nouveau la salle, Théodore repéra bien vite Sanguini. Ce dernier semblait d'humeur maussade, apparemment déçu de n'avoir pu transformer Tracey en vampire. A ses côtés, se trouvaient Worpel, Slughorn, Potter et Lovegood. Théodore cligna des yeux pour être sûr qu'il ne souffrait pas d'hallucinations. Non non, il ne rêvait pas, Potter était bel et bien venu à la fête accompagné de Luna Lovegood. La jeune fille portait une robe pailletée mais à part à ça elle avait l'air relativement normale : pas de collier fait avec des bouchons, pas de baguette magique à l'oreille, ni de radis en guise de boucles d'oreilles d'ailleurs. Pourtant Théodore se dit que si l'apparence de la jeune fille semblait normale, sa conversation devait l'être beaucoup moins. Le Serpentard l'imaginait déjà en train de faire part à Slughorn et Worpel d'une théorie selon laquelle les vampires seraient issus de lapins carnivores allergiques à l'ail mariés à des chauves souris aux peaux sensibles et craignant les coups de soleil. _Venant d'elle, ça ne m'étonnerai pas…_pensa Théodore en haussant les épaules.

Juste derrière Worpel, Sanguini se dirigeait vers un groupe de filles. Cependant, Théodore remarqua que le vampire semblait avoir perdu une bonne partie de l'élégance et du charme dont il avait fait preuve pour tenter de séduire Tracey. Théodore en arriva donc à la conclusion que ces filles n'étaient pas d'éventuelles compagnes, mais plutôt le plat du jour. Worpel sembla s'en rendre compte, car il rappela Sanguini à l'ordre, lui fourrant dans la main quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un feuilleté. Sanguini ne fit aucun commentaire, mais observa le feuilleté avec dédain, et à peine Worpel eut-il tourné le dos que le vampire laissa tomber le feuilleté à terre et s'essuya les mains dans la cape du petit sorcier le plus naturellement du monde, sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte.

Théodore soupira face à l'étrangeté de cette scène, et à ses côtés, Rogue secoua la tête d'un air de dépit. Tracey, quant à elle, semblait vouloir tourner la tête dans toutes les directions sauf celle où se trouvait le vampire, et Théodore ne put pas lui en vouloir. D'ailleurs, il lui en fut même reconnaissant, car la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était que Sanguini revienne à la charge.

- Bon, fit Rogue, je crois que je vais vous laisser maintenant. Si vous avez de nouveaux ennuis, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi, surtout si cela concerne le vampire.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et disparut dans la foule, laissant ses deux élèves seuls.

- Et bien quelle histoire… soupira Tracey.

- Tu l'as dit. Approuva Théodore. Ne me fait pas le coup de te transformer en vampire, hein !

- Mais oui, ria Tracey, je ne rêve que de ça : dormir dans un cercueil et me transformer en chauve souris !

- Tu pourrais voler. Répliqua Théodore en se laissant prendre au jeu.

- Et me faire attraper par un hibou !

- Et arriver en même temps que le courrier dans la Grande Salle.

- Tu ne me verrais même pas, vu que je serai dans le ventre du hibou.

- Dommage, mais je vengerai ta mort en transformant le hibou assassin en poulet, puis je le vendrai à une rôtisserie.

- Et comment reconnaîtras-tu le hibou ?

- Mon instinct me le dira.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

Plaisantant et riant, Théodore et Tracey finirent bien vite par oublier Sanguini, qui essayait désormais de partir en douce par la fenêtre. Les deux jeunes Serpentard se rendirent donc vers le bar, que Trelawney avait enfin délaissé, profitant à nouveau du simple plaisir d'être ensemble.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le reste sera pour le prochain chapitre. Au menu : Blaise Zabini (de retour en pleine forme), Padma et Kyle (et oui, eux aussi seront là!), les cadeaux de Noël (bien sûr!), et si je suis inspirée d'autres surprises mais là c'est pas sûr.


	31. Chapitre 31

Je suis désolée pour un nouveau retard. Je sais que j'avais promis un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, mais suite à quelques petits problèmes, je risque d'avoir du mal à tenir ce rythme, même en faisant de mon mieux. En compenssation je vous offre donc un chapitre plus long que les autres, et je vais essayer de finir le chapitre 32 le plus rapidement possible. J'en profite aussi pour remercier tous mes reviewers! Bonne leture!

**Chapitre 31 : Chasse dans les couloirs et placards à balai**

La fête de Slughorn suivait son cours, et les nombreux invités, dont plus de la moitié étaient très célèbres, discutaient entre eux dans le but d'obtenir quelque chose de leur interlocuteur. Théodore hésita. Il n'en était pas à sa première réunion mondaine certes, mais c'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans un tel lieu en situation de faiblesse et en tant que paria. _Il faut absolument que je me fasse des contacts._ Pensa-t-il avec désespoir. _Mais dès que les gens entendent mon nom, ils me tournent le dos…Comment je suis censé régir dans un cas comme ça ? _Le Serpentard finit son verre d'hydromel d'un coup, exaspéré par la situation. A ses côtés, Tracey semblait elle aussi mal à l'aise.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Théodore, lui dit-elle au bout d'un moment, nous finirons bien par trouver quelqu'un qui saura faire fi des préjugés.

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda Théodore d'un air sombre.

Tracey haussa les épaules.

- Il suffit d'utiliser tes atouts. Tu es l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'école, tes capacités devraient impressionner certaines personnes. Ils auraient besoin de gens comme toi à Gringotts ou au Ministère.

- Peut-être, mais vu la situation actuelle, ils ne se risqueraient pas à m'employer, et j'avoue que je les comprends. Ils vont sûrement croire que je transmets des infos aux mangemorts.

- Peut-être… soupira Tracey.

- Oh, mais c'est que nous avons un très joli couple là !

Théodore se retourna, surpris, pour faire face à Blaise, qui venait de surgir du néant, accompagné par une Serdaigle de cinquième année.

- Ca fait un bail que je vous cherche tous les deux ! s'exclama-t-il. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez de beau à nous raconter ?

- Rien de spécial, répondit Tracey en haussant les épaules, à part le fait qu'un vampire a essayé de me transformer en un membre de son espèce.

- Hein ?

Blaise la regarda avec de grands yeux, comme s'il se demandait si elle n'était pas en train de lui faire une blague.

- C'est vrai ! S'impatienta Tracey. D'ailleurs il est… il est où ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète, constatant que le vampire avait disparu.

- SANGUINI REVIENS ICI !

La voix de Worpel résonna dans la salle tandis que Sanguini essayait de filer en douce vers la sortie. Le vampire poussa un long soupir, puis consentit à s'asseoir sur un tabouret dans un coin de la salle.

- Et bien, fit la fille de Serdaigle en observant le vampire d'un air méfiant, voilà un invité particulier…

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Approuva Tracey.

Tandis que les deux filles se plongeaient dans une discussion sur l'irresponsabilité de Worpel, Blaise se rapprocha de Théodore.

- Alors, lui demanda-t-il à voix basse, comment ça se passe ?

- Horrible, répondit Théodore, c'est limite si les gens ne sortent pas leurs baguettes quand je leur dis mon nom.

- Mais non je ne parle pas de ça ! Je parle de Tracey et toi ! Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? s'impatienta Théodore.

BOOM.

Blaise venait de se cogner la tête contre le mur le plus proche, preuve de son désespoir.

- T'es un cas clinique, toi, tu le savais ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sombre en se tournant vers Théodore.

- C'est **toi** le cas clinique ! rétorqua Théodore, agacé.

- Ben voyons… marmonna Blaise.

- Tiens donc, mais qui voilà ! C'est mon ami Nott !

Théodore se retourna pour faire face au nouveau venu, qui n'était autre que Kyle Vaisey, accompagné de Padma Patil, qui fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant Blaise. Padma était vêtue d'une robe turquoise, et Kyle portait une tenue rouge et or… ce qui fit Blaise pousser un hurlement d'horreur.

- AAAARRRGH ! Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Pourquoi tu portes les couleurs de Gryffondor ?!

- Bah quoi ? s'étonna Kyle en haussant les sourcils. J'aime bien, moi…

- Là n'est pas la question ! Tu portes les couleurs de l'ennemi ! Traître !

- Pourquoi ça ? McGonnagal s'habille bien en vert, non ?

- C'est totalement différent !

- Non.

- Si !

- Non.

- Si !

Du coin de l'œil, Théodore vit la cavalière de Blaise, la Serdaigle Miranda Orson, jeter un regard un peu dégoûté à l'héritier des Zabini. _Pauvre fille, et dire qu'elle va devoir le supporter toute la soirée…_pensa Théodore avec une pointe de compassion. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à penser cela, car Tracey tapota l'épaule de la pauvre Serdaigle d'un air compatissant. Pendant ce temps, Padma avait laissé son cavalier et Blaise régler leur différend, et s'approcha de Théodore pour le saluer.

- Nott. Fit-elle en lui tendant la main.

- Patil. Répondit-il poliment.

Autant Blaise et Parvati ne pouvaient pas se supporter, autant Théodore et Padma s'entendaient plutôt bien, sans doute parce qu'ils étaient forcés de s'entraider pour empêcher les deux autres de s'entretuer. Néanmoins, Padma n'avait jamais apprécié Blaise.

- Comment fais-tu pour le supporter ? demanda-t-elle en désignant Blaise d'un signe de tête.

- Chacun son fardeau. Répondit Théodore en haussant les épaules.

- Pas faux. Approuva Padma en souriant. Bon, je te laisse les séparer si ça dégénère. Ajouta-t-elle avant de rejoindre Tracey et Miranda.

Théodore se retint de rire lorsqu'il entendit clairement Padma dire à Miranda « Je te l'avais dit ! ». Décidément, la Serdaigle avait une façon particulière de soutenir ses proches dans la détresse. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Tracey, espérant qu'elle le rejoigne, mais la jeune fille semblait occupée à discuter avec Padma. Théodore n'en fut pas vraiment surpris, car en dépit des rivalités entre les différentes maisons, Tracey et Padma étaient vite devenues amies. D'ailleurs, Théodore se surprit à penser que Padma était sans doute l'une des rares amies de Tracey.

- Ah, alors tu es là, toi aussi… fit une voix traînante.

Théodore ferma les yeux, tentant de garder son calme, puis se tourna vers Cormac McLaggen, qui venait d'arriver. Le Gryffondor l'observa un instant d'un air méfiant, mais ne fit plus aucun commentaire. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Blaise et Kyle toujours occupés dans leur fabuleux échange de « Oui ! Non ! », puis se mit à observer la salle avec attention, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Ce fut alors que Théodore remarqua qu'il n'avait pas de cavalière.

- Tu es venu seul ? demanda Théodore au bout d'un instant.

Cormac lui lança un regard noir, puis se décida à répondre.

- J'ai… perdu de vue ma cavalière…

- Perdu de vue ? répéta Théodore, surpris.

- Oui. Grogna le Gryffondor.

- Ce ne serait pas Hermione Granger, par hasard ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? répondit Cormac sur la défensive.

Théodore ricana, amusé par le ridicule de la situation : en effet, il venait de voir Granger, il y quelques minutes à peine, échevelée et apparemment désespérée, allant d'un coin à l'autre de la salle, se faufilant entre les gens comme si elle fuyait un horrible monstre.

- Je l'ai vu aller d'un coin à l'autre de la salle, comme si elle fuyait quelqu'un : en fait c'était toi qu'elle fuyait. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y prends, mais sache que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un faire fuir sa cavalière de la sorte !

- Tu peux parler toi ! s'offusqua Cormac en rougissant de honte. Moi au moins, j'ai le courage de faire le premier pas !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Théodore de rougir, et Cormac ricana avec suffisance.

- Oh, un nouveau venu ! s'exclama Kyle en voyant le Gryffondor.

- Reviens ici ! brailla Blaise. J'en ai pas encore fini avec toi espèce de traître des couleurs !

- Oh c'est bon Zabini, on ne va pas y passer la nuit, si ? D'ailleurs, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais bien rejoindre ma cavalière. En plus…

Il s'interrompit, et fronça les sourcils, fixant avec attention l'autre bout de la salle. Théodore suivit son regard, et blêmit en voyant Rusard traîner Malefoy par l'oreille vers Slughorn. Théodore déglutit, si Malefoy avait été pris dans les couloirs à cette heure alors ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose : il travaillait sur son projet, sur sa mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. S'il se faisait prendre, alors les conséquences seraient terribles pour lui et tout son entourage… dont ses camarades de dortoir. _S'il est découvert, nous aussi nous aurons des ennuis : soit nous serons renvoyés de Poudlard et emprisonnés à Azkaban pour complicité, soit c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même qui s'occupera de nous…_ Il sentit une sueur froide sur sa nuque, et un coup d'œil vers Blaise lui fit comprendre que lui aussi était conscient de la précarité de leur situation, l'héritier des Zabini étant pâle comme la mort et incapable de se mouvoir.

Par réflexe, Théodore observa les réactions des autres autour de lui. Kyle semblait intrigué, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant de la mission de Malefoy. Cormac, Padma et Miranda lançaient des regards méprisants au Serpentard, et Tracey semblait impassible. Oui, semblait… Théodore la connaissait assez bien pour savoir que quand elle se mordillait la lèvre de la sorte, c'était qu'elle était inquiète. _Après tout c'est normal_, pensa-t-il, _en partageant le dortoir de Pansy, c'est clair qu'elle __**devait **__être au courant de l'importance du rôle de Malefoy dans la guerre…_Théodore se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait jamais discuté de la mission de Malefoy avec Tracey, ils avaient toujours fait comme si de rien n'était, et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, car moins elle en saurait sur cette histoire, moins elle serait en danger.

Puis le regard du jeune Serpentard se tourna vers où était Malefoy. Potter l'observait d'un air plus que méfiant, ce qui ne surprit pas Théodore. _Surtout s'il était dans le même compartiment du Poudlard Express quand Malefoy était occupé à se vanter…_Par contre ce qui attira l'attention de Théodore, c'était le professeur Rogue, qui semblait lui aussi très inquiet. _Lui aussi il est au courant…_ comprit Théodore.

Pendant quelques instants, il observa la scène en silence, puis Rogue se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi de près par Malefoy, qui semblait assez déçu. Ce fut alors que quelqu'un d'autre prit la direction de la porte : Harry Potter. Théodore grimaça, puis marmonna à l'égard de ses camarades un bref « Excusez-moi » et se dirigea lui aussi vers la sortie, mais il fut bien vite rattrapé par Blaise.

- Mais où tu vas comme ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue.

Théodore hésita, puis s'assura que personne ne les écoutait avant de répondre.

- N'as-tu donc rien vu ? demanda-t-il à voix basse. Potter est parti lui aussi : il va espionner Rogue et Malefoy.

Blaise blêmit encore plus.

- Il faut empêcher ça… dit-il au bout d'un moment.

- Alors allons-y. Approuva Théodore, qui se moquait royalement de Malefoy, mais n'avait pas l'intention de finir à Azkaban à cause de lui.

Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de faire un pas, que Vaisey apparut derrière eux au moment où ils allaient ouvrir la porte.

- Oh alors comme ça on fait une filature, si j'ai bien compris ! Voilà qui a l'air intéressant ! Je suis des vôtres !

- Non, vraiment, c'est pas la peine… tenta de l'en dissuader Blaise.

- Moi aussi je viens : des Serpentard seuls, on ne sait jamais ce que ça va donner. Fit McLaggen en surgissant du néant.

Il jeta un regard sombre à Théodore avant d'ajouter :

- On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Théodore serra les dents, mais ne dit rien. La situation était critique, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Potter découvrir le pot aux roses, mais ils ne pouvaient pas amener Kyle et Cormac avec eux. _D'un autre côté, si on renonce maintenant, ce sera la preuve que nous préparons quelque chose. Nous n'avons pas le choix : il faut emmener Vaisey et McLaggen avec nous, et s'ils deviennent une gêne, il faudra les_ _neutraliser, puis leur effacer leurs souvenirs._ Fort de cette nouvelle résolution, mais pas vraiment ravi, Théodore ouvrit la porte le plus prudemment possible.

- Bon, suivez-moi maintenant, et **en silence**.

- Et pourquoi ce serait toi le chef ? objecta Cormac, mais un coup de coude de Vaisey le fit taire.

Les quatre sorciers quittèrent donc la fête, pour se retrouver dans un couloir sombre et désert. Théodore grimaça, ils avaient perdu trop de temps à discuter entre eux, et leur proie leur avait échappé. Par où étaient-ils allés ? A droite ? A gauche ? En tous cas ils devaient vite trouver Potter, avant que le Gryffondor ne rassemble des preuves contre Malefoy… et contre eux par la même occasion. Le mieux serait de se séparer, mais là encore, il y avait un problème : ni McLaggen, ni Vaisey n'étaient pas vraiment dignes de confiance. Que se passerait-il s'ils tombaient sur Potter et décidaient de l'aider ? Il fallait absolument séparer ces deux là, mais si Théodore se sentait capable de neutraliser l'un des deux élèves de septième année, Blaise en serait incapable. McLaggen avait beau être un idiot, il pouvait être dangereux, et il était clair que, même s'il ne le montrait pas, Viasey devait être un sorcier puissant. Théodore ne savait pas vraiment comment il e était arrivé à cette conclusion, mais dès leur première rencontre, il avait compris que Kyle Vaisey n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire. En plus, c'était un Legilimens.

Théodore réprima un frisson d'anxiété, puis se décida à jouer le tout pour le tout, et si les choses tournaient mal, et bien il en assumerait les conséquences. Il se tourna alors vers Vaisey, et soutint son regard, le suppliant intérieurement de lire dans ses pensées. Pendant quelques instants, ils se fixèrent, des yeux bleu gris défiant deux orbes d'ambre. Puis le regard de Kyle changea d'expression, il semblait choqué, et Théodore comprit que son plan avait marché : le Legilimens avait compris la situation. _Tout dépend de sa réaction, maintenant…_pensa Théodore nerveusement. Il n'avait rien caché à Vaisey : de ce qu'il savait sur le plan de Malefoy jusqu'à sa ferme intention de se battre pour échapper à Azkaban. Vaisey l'observa pendant un instant, pesant le pour et le contre. S'il décidait de venir en aide à Potter, il y aurait lutte. Théodore ne désirait pas un combat contre le Legilimens, ni même contre McLaggen, mais s'il n'avait pas le choix, il le ferait. Kyle semblait avoir compris ce point, puis au bout d'un moment il approuva le plan de Théodore d'un bref signe de tête. Théodore se permit un soupir de soulagement, et adressa un faible sourire au Legilimens. C'était là une des caractéristiques de Serpentard : lorsque la situation était critique, seul l'honneur de la maison comptait, et la solidarité entre ses membres était alors telle qu'ils seraient capables de tous aller en enfer plutôt que de renier ce lien qui les unissait : le fait d'appartenir à la maison de Salazar Serpentard.

- Bon, chuchota Vaisey, McLaggen et moi allons à droite, vous deux allez à gauche.

- Entendu, répondit Théodore, qui intérieurement était rassuré d'avoir à faire équipe avec Blaise, en qui il pouvait avoir confiance.

Ils se séparèrent alors. Théodore savait que si les choses tournaient mal, Kyle ne ferait aucun mal à Cormac, il se contenterait de lui effacer les souvenirs de la soirée. Mais avec Potter, c'était une autre affaire, car le garçon était une menace depuis le début de l'année, et lui effacer ses autres souvenirs de la mission de Malefoy était presque impossible, en tous cas ça l'était pour un élève de sixième année. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser le Gryffondor agir à sa guise, mais alors que faire ? Le tuer ? Les entrailles de Théodore se contractèrent à cette pensée. Non, il ne pourrait pas tuer ainsi de sang froid, même si là sa vie était en jeu et qu'il risquait d'aller à Azkaban. La main de l'héritier des Nott se serra contre sa baguette tandis qu'il prenait sa décision : il ne tuerait pas Harry Potter. Il devrait alors lui faire oublier ses souvenirs de cette nuit, et après il devrait garder un œil sur lui, pour éviter qu'une telle situation ne se répète.

Pendant dix bonnes minutes, Blaise et lui parcoururent les couloirs dans l'obscurité, n'osant allumer leurs baguettes de peur de se faire repérer. Ils s'arrêtaient devant chaque salle de classe, tendant l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre un bruit qui leur serait utile pour localiser Potter et les autres. Théodore sentait une étrange excitation monter en lui à chaque pas, tandis que tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Cette situation lui rappelait étrangement les exercices que son père lui avait fait faire l'été de ses treize ans. Pendant toute une nuit, il avait du, dans l'obscurité du manoir Nott, traquer son père et tenter de le neutraliser, en sachant que s'il était trouvé avant, il recevrait des sorts dont son père avait le secret. Pendant tout l'été, il avait du subir ces exercices, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint le même niveau que son père à ce « jeu ».

Le résultat était que chaque son, chaque ombre, chaque odeur, avaient pour lui un sens particulier, et une partie de lui se sentait entière, accomplie, dans ce simulacre de chasse qui le poussait à se surpasser. Théodore réprima un frisson, tandis qu'il se rendait compte que cette partie de lui, c'était celle qui était destinée à servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et que son père l'avait si bien formé qu'elle était devenue une seconde nature pour lui, comme une sorte d'étrange instinct qui le poussait plus en avant, vers des ténèbres dont il ignorait tout.

Au bout de dix bonnes minutes à errer dans les couloirs, Théodore sentit sa frustration augmenter tandis qu'ils ne trouvaient personne. Puis, soudain, Blaise s'arrêta net, comme si quelque chose le clouait sur place.

- Nott…

- Quoi ?

- Je viens de me souvenir d'un détail important…

- Lequel ?

- Potter a une cape d'invisibilité !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Théodore d'être paralysé. Il avait complètement oublié l'incident dans le Poudlard Express, où Potter s'était réfugié sous sa cape pour espionner Malefoy. _Si ça se trouve, il nous a déjà repérés !_ comprit Théodore avec colère et peur.

- On dégage ! siffla-t-il à l'adresse de Blaise, qui ne se fit pas prier.

Tous deux coururent à en perdre haleine jusqu'au couloir où avait lieu la fête de Slughorn. Ils allaient retourner à la fête le plus discrètement possible lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas rapides derrière eux. Théodore se raidit. Que ce soit Rusard, Malefoy, Rogue, Potter ou qui que ce soit d'autre, ils étaient fichus, car l'entrée de la fête était trop loin pour qu'ils l'atteignent avant d'être repérés. _Et mer…_Théodore n'eut même pas le temps de jurer intérieurement, que deux mains l'attrapèrent par le col et l'entraînèrent dans une porte juste derrière lui, qui s'avérait être l'entrée d'un placard à balai.

Le Serpentard était sur le point de se servir de sa baguette, lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Vaisey chuchoter :

- Ne fais pas de bruit !

Théodore ne se fit pas prier, et se calma. L'obscurité était oppressante dans le placard, mais aux nombreux bruits de respiration qu'il entendait, l'héritier des Nott comprit que McLaggen était là lui aussi, et qu'il s'était chargé d'attraper Zabini de la même manière que Vaisey l'avait fait avec lui. Les quatre sorciers restèrent immobiles, le plus silencieusement possible, tandis que les pas se rapprochaient. Par une petite ouverture dans la porte, Théodore reconnut la pâle silhouette de Drago Malefoy, qui se dirigeait vers les quartiers des Serpentard. Quand il s'éloigna, et que ses bruits de pas disparurent dans le néant, les quatre occupants du placard à balai poussèrent un soupir de soulagement :

- Ouf !

- On l'a échappé belle ! fit Vaisey.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Théodore.

- On a croisé Rusard en chemin, et il nous a coursé pendant tout ce temps. J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'on ait pu lui échapper !

- Donc, ne te fatigues pas à nous demander si on a croisé Rogue en chemin, parce que si c'était le cas, on serait déjà morts ! ajouta Cormac, furieux de se trouver ainsi mêlé aux intrigues plus que louches des Serpentard.

- Non mais personne ne t'a demandé de nous suivre, que je sache ! siffla Blaise.

- Non, mais en tant que Gryffondor, il est de mon devoir de surveiller les petits serpents venimeux de ton espèce !

- Taisez-vous ! Quelqu'un arrive !

A nouveau, le silence s'empara du placard, et tous attendirent dans un silence anxieux tandis que des bruits de pas sourds se rapprochaient. Néanmoins, l'ambiance dramatique de cet instant fut quelque peu gâchée par les regards assassins et les coups de pieds relativement discrets que s'échangeaient Blaise et Cormac. En revanche, ils se calmèrent bien vite lorsqu'à travers l'ouverture qui fissurait la porte du placard ils virent passer un Severus Rogue à l'air maussade. Celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées, ce qui fut une grande chance pour les quatre élèves, faute de quoi il les aurait bien vite repérés, surtout quand Blaise, Kyle et Théodore se jetèrent au sens propre du terme sur Cormac lorsque celui-ci poussa un petit glapissement craintif en reconnaissant le maître des potions. Ils attendirent encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'une porte que l'on referme leur indique que le professeur était retourné à la fête.

- On ferait mieux d'attendre un peu… histoire qu'il ne se trouve pas juste derrière la porte quand on rentrera. Fit Blaise.

- Tu as raison… approuva Kyle en se calant dans un coin du placard. Au fait, comment ça se fait que vous soyez revenus aussi vite ? On aurait dit que vous aviez le diable aux trousses.

- Ce qui est le cas, intervint Cormac, Rogue est venu de la même direction que vous.

Mais Théodore secoua la tête.

- Non, il n'a rien à voir là-dedans. On s'est juste rendu compte de quelque chose d'important…

- Quoi donc ? demanda Kyle.

Théodore hésita un moment, puis se décida à être franc.

- Vous pouvez garder un secret tous les deux ? demanda-t-il d'un air méfiant. Donnez-moi votre parole de ne jamais rien dire un mot de tout ça à qui que ce soit.

- On ne dira rien. Le rassura Vaisey.

- D'accord, accepta Cormac d'un air grognon, de toute façon à trois contre un je crois que je ne peux que suivre le mouvement si je ne veux pas finir avec des souvenirs en moins.

Kyle et Théodore échangèrent un regard, qui ne passa pas inaperçu. McLaggen ricana.

- Vous me prenez pour un idiot ? demanda-t-il. Il était clair depuis le début que si je voyais ou j'entendais quelque chose qui ne m'était destiné, vous vous chargeriez de moi.

- Mais alors… pourquoi es-tu venu ? demanda Théodore, surpris.

- Peut-être parce que j'en ai marre de vivre une petite vie superficielle comme la mienne, où tout ce que les gens voient c'est le prestige de ma famille, et non mes qualités personnelles… avoua Cormac en détournant le regard d'un air gêné. Je crois que je voulais juste vivre ma vie et faire les choses par moi-même pour une fois… même si c'est pour me jeter dans une affaire louche et que c'est stupide de ma part…

- Au moins là-dessus, nous sommes pareils… soupira Théodore. Les gens ne voient que la grandeur de ta famille, alors qu'ils ne voient que la décadence de la mienne. Ni toi ni moi ne comptons à leurs yeux pour ce que nous sommes vraiment…

Cormac releva les yeux, et Théodore fut surpris de voir que le Gryffondor le regardait bizarrement, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Théodore lui-même devait avouer que la situation était étrange car, pour la première fois, McLaggen et lui se découvraient un point commun, alors qu'ils s'étaient toujours détestés. C'était… déconcertant. Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion d'approfondir le sujet, car Kyle se décida à intervenir.

- Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez découvert ?

- Zabini s'est rappelé que Potter a une cape d'invisibilité. Expliqua Théodore.

- QUOI ? s'écria Cormac.

- CHUT !!

- Désolé… mais, comment Potter peut-il…

- On n'en sait rien, le coupa Blaise, tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il en a une.

- Mais alors, il vous a sûrement vu.

- Non, répondit Blaise d'un ton sûr. Maintenant, je suis sûr qu'il ne nous a pas vu.

- Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire ça ? demanda Théodore.

- C'est simple mon cher Nott. Sourit Blaise. Nous avons fait l'aller-retour en courant, et pourtant nous sommes arrivés ici en même temps que Malefoy et Rogue, alors qu'ils ont pris tout leur temps, et qu'ils se sont sûrement arrêtés en route pour discuter. Après nous être séparés en deux groupes, toi et moi sommes tombé sur deux autres couloirs, et nous avons pris celui de droite au lieu de nous séparer. Potter et compagnie étaient sûrement à gauche, sinon, nous les aurions forcément croisés.

- Zabini… tu es un génie ! s'exclama Théodore.

- Je sais je sais…

- Et modeste en plus… ricana Cormac.

- Tu peux parler toi !

- Bon maintenant, intervint Kyle, nous n'avons plus qu'à retourner à la fête.

- Et si Potter passe et qu'il est toujours sous sa cape ? Il nous verra ! répliqua Cormac.

- Taisez-vous un instant ! ordonna Théodore.

Curieusement, les trois autres obéirent, et Théodore se plaqua contre la porte, tendant l'oreille. Le couloir était silencieux… et donc vide.

- C'est bon, dit-il, la voie est libre.

- Et comment est-ce que tu le sais ? rétorqua McLaggen.

- Tout simplement parce que dans l'obscurité on entend les choses avant de les voir. Répondit une voix glaciale et familière juste au-dessus d'eux.

Cette intervention d'origine inconnue eut l'effet escompté : Théodore et Kyle levèrent leur baguettes, tandis que Cormac tombait en arrière en s'agrippant à Blaise et en l'entraînant dans sa chute, tout en défonçant la porte déjà délabrée du placard. En son fort intérieur, Théodore fut impressionné par le fait que, même en tombant sur le sol avec un Gryffondor d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix en passant par une porte en bois, Blaise parvienne tout de même à lancer un Lumos informulé.

La lumière envahit le couloir et le placard désormais dépourvu de porte, et ce fut une chance que personne ne soit dans les environs. Théodore fut tout d'abord surpris de constater qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le placard, mais il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il avait tort, car un hurlement suraigu, n'ayant rien d'humain, s'éleva alors, et une petite forme s'envola du sommet du placard. La petite créature, que Théodore put reconnaître comme étant une chauve-souris voleta un peu au dessus d'eux, pour ensuite aller vers un des coins les plus sombres du couloir, où elle reprit forme humaine. Théodore sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines tandis qu'il reconnaissait Sanguini, qui de toute évidence n'avait pas apprécié d'être exposé à une telle quantité de lumière si brusquement. Le vampire les toisa tous d'un air méprisant les uns après les autres, puis son regard s'arrêta sur Théodore.

- Je vois… fit-il d'une voix apparemment intéressée. Alors comme ça tu es le fils de Richard et Alyra Nott, n'est-ce pas ?


	32. Chapitre 32

**Chapitre 32 : Révélations et nouveaux pas**

Théodore resta muet de stupeur. Avait-il bien entendu ? Sanguini connaissait-il ses parents ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, et tous ses muscles se raidir. Puis de nombreuses émotions vinrent se bousculer en lui : de la colère, de la peur, de la curiosité, et même une sorte d'étrange espoir. Il sortit de sa torpeur brutalement, et les mots lui vinrent à la bouche sans qu'il prenne le temps d'y réfléchir, sans élaborer une stratégie comme il était habitué à le faire.

- Qui est-tu vraiment ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte. Comment connais-tu mes parents ?

Sanguini haussa les sourcils d'un air dédaigneux.

- N'est-ce pas évident ? demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante.

- Non, pas vraiment. Rétorqua Théodore d'un ton sec.

Le vampire soupira, puis le regarda avec plus de mépris qu'avant, si c'était possible.

- J'ai entendu pas mal de rumeurs au sujet du fils de Richard, mais on ne m'avait pas dit qu'il était stupide à ce point…

- Réponds à ma question !

Cette fois, une lueur rouge menaçante apparut dans les yeux du vampire, ce qui indiqua aux quatre élèves que la créature commençait à perdre patience. Blaise fut le premier à intervenir :

- Nott, calmes-toi. T'énerver ne sert à rien. D'ailleurs, je dirais même que ça risque d'empirer la situation.

Théodore lui lança un regard sombre, mais parvint tout de même, au prix d'un effort considérable, à se calmer. Mais sa voix et ses muscles étaient toujours tendus lorsqu'il s'adressa à nouveau au vampire.

- Réponds-moi, répéta-t-il. Comment connais-tu mes parents, et que sais-tu de moi ?

Sanguini ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il dévisagea les jeunes sorciers qui lui faisaient face, puis fini par rompre l'horrible silence qui s'était installé.

- Disons que ton père et moi avons eut l'occasion de travailler ensemble dans le… bon vieux temps…

Théodore ne fit aucun commentaire, mais comprit ce à quoi le vampire faisait allusion, et sentit ses entrailles se contracter douloureusement. Le « bon vieux temps » dont Sanguini parlait n'était autre que l'époque où le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses mangemorts s'étaient alliés aux vampires, aux loups-garous et aux géants pour s'attaquer à leurs opposants et aux moldus. Théodore préféra ne pas penser à ce que son père et Sanguini avaient bien pu faire à l'époque, et il décida donc de détourner la conversation vers un sujet qui lui serait plus utile.

- Et ma mère ? demanda-t-il. La connaissais-tu ?

Le vampire approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Un peu, oui. Une femme intéressante, avec une force de caractère supérieure à la moyenne de son espèce. Je lui ai proposé de devenir un membre de mon espèce, mais elle a refusé, tout comme ta camarade…

- Elle est morte il y a quelques années. Sais-tu ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- On m'en a vaguement parlé, oui… Mais si je ne m'abuse, tu étais sur place au moment des faits, non ?

Théodore se raidit, et se sentit très mal à l'aise.

- Je… j'ai oublié ce qui s'est passé… Les médecins ont dit que c'est parce que j'ai été traumatisé…

- Traumatisé… répéta Sanguini d'une voix traînante. C'est l'excuse typique des humains pour ne pas avoir à avouer à quel point ils sont faibles.

Théodore lui lança un regard noir.

- C'est peut-être une faiblesse, mais je suis humain, et il en sera toujours ainsi. J'avoue que je ne suis pas parfait, mais ça ne changera jamais ce que je suis, et je peux toujours essayer de corriger mes défauts et devenir plus fort.

- Tu n'arriveras à rien de la sorte. Ton raisonnement lui-même est inexact, tes actions ne pourront que l'être également. Tu ne fais que te chercher des excuses.

- Comment ça ?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'expliquer ce genre de choses à un simple humain, mais je veux bien te faire une faveur et te dire un seul, unique conseil : n'essaye pas de devenir plus fort, **deviens** plus fort.

- Ce genre de mentalité ne peut-il pas mener à se surestimer, et à commettre des erreurs ?

Etrangement, un fin sourire de satisfaction illumina le visage du vampire, comme s'il venait de trouver quelque chose de différent et digne d'intérêt.

- En effet, l'art de la vie consiste à trouver le bon équilibre entre ces deux extrêmes, car l'un sans l'autre ne peut que mener à l'échec, voire même à la destruction. Néanmoins, autant te prévenir tout de suite : je n'ai rencontré que quelques humains capables d'une telle chose. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres, que ton père vénère, en a été incapable, et je doute qu'un jour il y parvienne. Crois-tu que toi tu pourrais y arriver ?

- Ce que je pense n'a aucune importance, seuls les faits comptent. Dans ces conditions seul l'avenir pourra nous apporter une réponse.

- Cette fois-ci je dirais que ton raisonnement est… exact. J'avoue que je suis curieux de voir comment tu réagiras aux caprices de la vie…

- La tête haute. Répondit Théodore sans hésitation.

- Nous verrons cela.

- Mais, pour l'instant, je me permets de te rappeler que tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Que sais-tu au sujet de la mort de ma mère ?

- Je sais que ce n'était pas un suicide.

Théodore crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Si Sanguini savait cela, que savait-il d'autre ? Quelles informations pourrait-il lui fournir ?

- Comment sais-tu cela ? demanda le jeune sorcier d'une voix qu'il tentait de rendre neutre.

- C'est une question de logique. L'esprit de ta mère était très fort, et combatif qui plus est. Le suicide ne figurait pas parmi les options qu'elle pourrait envisager.

- Sais-tu autre chose sur sa mort ?

- Rien de plus, si ce n'est quelques rumeurs…

- Quelles rumeurs ?

Sanguini l'observa pendant un moment, puis reprit parole.

- J'ai connu ton père et ta mère. Tous deux avaient des esprits forts, combatifs, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup sur ce plan là, même si certaines de leurs opinions divergeaient…

- Comment ça ?

- Disons qu'ils n'avaient pas la même vision du monde, et n'étaient pas unanimes dans leurs avis sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Théodore se raidit, et il eut l'horrible impression de comprendre où Sanguini voulait en venir.

- Alors… alors ma mère était une opposante au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Je ne sais pas si elle est allée jusqu'à agir de manière concrète, mais je puis t'affirmer qu'elle n'approuvait pas. Elle disait que rien ne justifiait le massacre d'innocents.

Théodore resta silencieux pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Des idées plus atroces que les autres se bousculaient dans sa tête, le glaçant d'effroi. Au bout d'un moment, il parvint à rassembler son courage à deux mains, et à poser la question qui semblait le tuer de l'intérieur.

- Sanguini… Je t'en prie réponds-moi franchement… Est-ce que tu crois que… Est-ce que mon père a…

- Est-ce que ton père a tué ta mère ? Non, honnêtement j'en doute. Ton père a toujours était un fervent partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il ne tuerait jamais son épouse sous les yeux de son fils. Leur mariage avait beau être arrangé, ton père a toujours manifesté le plus grand respect pour ta mère, et même si le mot « amour » est exagéré, il est incontestable qu'il avait la plus grande affection à son égard. En dépit de leurs différences d'opinion, il n'a jamais montré d'hostilité envers ta mère. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il aurait été capable de prendre des risques pour la protéger. Donc : non, ton père n'est pas responsable de la mort de ta mère.

Théodore sentit un énorme poids disparaître de ses épaules, et un indescriptible soulagement l'envahit, tant et si bien qu'il eu bien du mal a retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues.

- Merci… souffla-t-il.

- Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna le vampire. Je n'ai rien fait, si ce n'est répondre à ta question. Je n'ai aucune influence sur les événements passés. Vraiment, cela fait des décennies que je fréquente les humains, et je n'ai jamais réussit à vous comprendre !

- Mais tu étais humain à la base, non ?

- C'était il y a plus de mille ans. Répondit Sanguini en haussant les épaules. As-tu d'autres questions ?

- Non. Je te remercie de ton aide.

- Bien.

Théodore comprit que la conversation était finie. Il salua le vampire d'un signe de tête, et la créature répondit à son salut, avant de tourner les talons et disparaître dans l'obscurité. Théodore se tourna vers ses compagnons, qui avaient assisté à son échange avec le vampire sans intervenir.

- Nous ferions mieux de retourner à la fête. Dit-il.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent, cependant, alors que Vaisey et McLaggen ouvraient la porte, Zabini mit sa main sur l'épaule de Théodore. L'héritier des Nott fut surpris par ce geste de soutient de la part de l'autre Serpentard. Quand il se tourna pour lui faire face, il crut voir dans le regard de Blaise des émotions bien différentes de celles qui y étaient exprimées d'ordinaire. Qu'était-ce donc ? De la compassion ? De l'admiration ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le respect était indéniable. Mais cela ne dura pas plus d'une ou deux secondes, que l'héritier des Zabini était déjà retourné à la fête et avait disparu dans la foule.

Théodore soupira. Son cœur battait toujours très vite dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'il se répétait intérieurement _Ce n'est pas mon père qui l'a tuée. Ce n'est pas mon père qui l'a tuée._ Le soulagement était si profond que Théodore ne voulait qu'une chose, se retrouver seul, loin du monde, pour se répéter cette phrase à l'infini. Il avait beau avoir tenté de le nier de toutes ses forces, une partie de lui avait en effet soupçonné son père du meurtre de sa mère. Au cours des semaines, un poids atroce s'était renfermé autour de son cœur, et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il avait disparu que le jeune homme se rendait compte d'à quel point ce poids l'avait fait souffrir.

- Théodore ?

Théodore releva la tête, surpris d'entendre son nom. Tracey se tenait devant lui, l'observant d'un air inquiet. Le regard de la jeune fille semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et Théodore eut l'impression de se noyer dans ses yeux bleus. Il se surprit à penser qu'elle ne lui avait jamais semblée aussi belle et, sans même réfléchir, par réflexe, il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, il la serra dans ses bras. La jeune fille se raidit, surprise par se brusque changement d'attitude, puis se détendit dans ses bras.

- Théodore… Que s'est-il passé ? Je t'ai vu sortir avec les autres…

Théodore desserra son étreinte, et regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux. Il sentit une étrange tendresse l'envahir, et eut l'impression qu'il n'était plus maître de ses propres émotions. Peut-être que c'était parce que Tracey était particulièrement belle ce soir, ou alors parce que toutes les émotions des derniers mois l'avaient trop affecté, mais il fut soudainement prit par l'envie irrésistible d'embrasser la jeune fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Pourtant, il se retint. Elle était inquiète, et cela se voyait dans son visage. Théodore n'avait qu'une envie, effacer ses angoisses, car une chose était sûre, il suffisait que lui croise le regard de la jeune fille, qu'il écoute le doux son de sa voix, pour que toutes ses craintes disparaissent, comme les ténèbres s'évaporent à l'arrivée de l'aube. Il aurait voulu avoir un tel effet sur Tracey, il aurait voulu que le simple fait de la tenir dans ses bras suffise à la rassurer, mais il avait peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant.

- Suis-moi. Dit-il en la prenant par la main.

Elle le suivit sans opposer la moindre résistance, tandis que Théodore cherchait du regard un lieu où il pourrait lui expliquer la situation à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Finalement, il finit par trouver ce qui pourrait convenir. Près des fenêtres, se trouvait un véritable couloir de lierre, où Slughorn avait conduit ses invités au début de la soirée. C'était en effet une création de la célèbre botaniste Carla Moon, qui avait fait en sorte que le lierre change de couleur en fonction de la lumière environnante, et comme la pièce était illuminée par des fées dont chacune était d'une couleur différente, quiconque se promenait dans ce couloir se trouvait au milieu de branches multicolores, allant du doré au bleu, en passant par le vert, le rouge et même le rose. Cela donnait presque l'impression de ce trouver à l'intérieur d'un sapin de Noël richement décoré, c'était vraiment un endroit féerique.

Théodore vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne, puis entraîna Tracey avec lui. La jeune fille parut déconcertée par son attitude, mais encore une fois elle le laissa faire. Tandis qu'ils étaient illuminés par la douce lueur des branches multicolores, Théodore fut encore une fois pris par l'irrésistible envie d'embrasser la jeune fille, qui lui semblait de plus en plus belle. Mais pour la seconde fois, il fit l'effort de se retenir. Il se devait d'expliquer à Tracey ce qui s'était passé. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qui c'était passé après que Malfoy ait été attrapé par Rusard, et il était indéniable qu'elle était inquiète pour Théodore. Elle n'avait pas vraiment tort, car ils ignoraient toujours ce que Potter savait sur la mission de Malefoy, ou si il avait déjà prévenu Dumbledore, ou pire, les Aurors. Leur situation était des plus précaires, mais étrangement, avoir conscience de cette précarité n'angoissait plus Théodore, elle ne faisait qu'accroître son désir de profiter de l'instant présent. Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis expliqua à Tracey tout ce qu'il savait, sans rien lui cacher. La jeune fille l'écouta attentivement, et il la vit frissonner à plusieurs reprises, notamment lorsqu'il mentionna la cape d'invisibilité de Potter.

- Mais… et s'il vous a vus ? S'il parle ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix paniquée.

- Alors ce qui devra arriver arrivera. Répondit calmement Théodore.

Etrangement, il ne se sentait plus angoissé par le fait d'être expulsé de Poudlard ou même de finir à Azkaban. Les événements de la soirée, et notamment sa discussion avec Sanguini semblaient avoir changé sa perception des choses, comme si tout cela lui était étranger. Mais Tracey ne semblait pas aussi calme. Elle se mordillait la lèvre et faisait les cent pas à côté de lui, ce qui le fit sourire. Il secoua brièvement la tête, puis continua son récit. Sa voix s'altéra légèrement lorsqu'il raconta sa discussion avec Sanguini, et Tracey sembla le remarquer, car elle se rapprocha de lui. Il eut beau faire de son mieux pour rester impassible, il se mit à trembler franchement en lui avouant qu'il avait soupçonné son père du meurtre de sa mère, et à quel à point il avait été soulagé d'entendre quelqu'un lui dire qu'une telle idée était ridicule. Il ne put s'empêcher un ricanement nerveux.

- Finalement, je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne… souffla-t-il alors que ses larmes menaçaient à nouveau de couler. Ce n'est pas lui qui l'a tuée… Tu ne peux pas imaginer… Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir tort !

Il ferma les yeux un instant, pour retenir ses larmes qui commençaient sérieusement à l'agacer à force de vouloir sortir par tous les moyens. Il rouvrit les yeux, et fut surpris de voir qu'en face de lui, Tracey pleurait silencieusement. Des larmes tombaient sur ces joues, laissant une traînée cristalline sur leur passage. Théodore sentit une pointe de culpabilité à la rendre triste, mais il y avait aussi autre chose. Elle pleurait pour lui, parce qu'il était trop fier pour se laisser aller. Il le comprit en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait, elle le comprenait, comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un seul cœur, et se rendre compte d'une telle chose fit une joie immense naître en Théodore. Il ne chercha plus à se retenir, et la serra fort dans ses bras, ne voulant plus jamais la laisser s'éloigner. Pendant quelques instants, il se concentra sur toutes ces nouvelles sensations qui s'offraient à lui. Il se rendit compte à quel point elle était petite et fragile, ainsi blottie dans ses bras, et il voulut la protéger de tout danger. Il sentit son parfum enivrant, et voulut ne rien sentir d'autre.

Il desserra finalement l'étreinte, pour mieux la voir. Il eut encore une fois l'impression de se noyer dans les yeux de la jeune fille, mais cette fois-ci, il ne chercha plus à résister, et s'avoua vaincu. Il se baissa, et l'embrassa tendrement. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve, et maintenant qu'il avait pu constater de lui même à quel point les lèvres de la jeune fille étaient douces, il se dit qu'il pourrait mourir en paix. Mais son bonheur ne fit que s'accroître, quand Tracey répondit à son baiser, et qu'elle se serra encore plus contre lui, passant ses mains sur sa nuque. Théodore approfondit le baiser, et oublia le monde qui les entourait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant, que ce soit les Aurors, le Seigneur de Ténèbres ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Tout ce qui comptait désormais, c'était l'amour qu'il portait à Tracey, et le fait que personne ne pourrait jamais lui arracher se sentiment qui faisait de lui le plus heureux des hommes.


	33. Chapitre 33

28

**Chapitre 33 : Un livre et des souvenirs**

Théodore s'étira longuement sur une des chaises de la salle commune des Serpentard. Désespéré par la quantité de devoirs qu'il avait à faire. _Heureusement que c'est les vacances…et que j'ai le moral !_ Et pour ce qui était d'avoir le moral, Théodore était sur un petit nuage depuis la fête de Slughorn. La seule chose qui venait perturber son bonheur, c'était le fait que Tracey ait du quitter Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël, afin de régler quelques problèmes concernant la succession de sa mère. _M'enfin, au moins elle passera Noël chez les Finch-Fletchley._ Théodore savait que la mère de Justin avait invité Tracey chez eux, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Il savait pertinemment que la jeune sorcière devait retourner dans le monde moldu, mais la savoir seule l'inquiétait, surtout si elle devait passer Noël dans l'appartement où sa mère avait été assassinée… Mais finalement, les choses s'étaient plutôt bien passé, et le jeune garçon était heureux de la savoir avec Justin, au moins la bonne humeur du Poufsouffle l'empêcherait de trop déprimer.

Mais du coup, c'était Théodore qui se retrouvait seul pour Noël, seul avec un nombre considérable de doutes et de questions. En effet, pendant toute sa vie, il avait été habitué à la solitude, et n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'aller vers les autres. Pourtant, là, il se sentait vraiment seul. Il avait fini par s'habituer aux extravagances de Justin et Blaise, et le silence lui pesait. Lorsqu'il se promenait dans l'école, il s'attendait presque à voir l'un des deux énergumènes apparaître au bout d'un couloir.

C'était étrange, surtout qu'avant, Blaise et lui n'avaient jamais été vraiment proches. Ils s'entendaient bien, mais il y avait toujours eu une distance entre eux, un recul caractéristique des Serpentard. Mais voilà, depuis l'arrivée de Justin, les choses avaient changé, et Blaise s'était ouvert aux autres, il n'était plus aussi distant et méprisant qu'avant. Et tout comme Théodore, il semblait être en train de perdre le masque qu'il portait depuis des années sans s'en rendre compte. Théodore était bien conscient que c'était la présence de Justin qui permettait tous ces changements. En effet, le Poufsouffle était honnête, joyeux, se préoccupant du sort des autres. Sa franchise avait pour résultat de permettre aux deux Serpentard de « se lâcher », de cesser de cacher leurs sentiments comme ils avaient toujours étés habitués à le faire. Quand Justin était là, ils n'étaient plus les héritiers de nobles familles qui devaient porter sur leurs épaules le poids d'un nom célèbre, dont il fallait sans cesse se montrer digne. Non, avec le Poufsouffle, ils pouvaient être eux-mêmes, de simples adolescents, comme tous les autres. C'était un nouveau monde qui s'était ouvert à Théodore, et le jeune sorcier pouvait désormais se rendre compte d'à quel point il s'y était habitué.

Pourtant, ce qui lui manquait le plus en ce moment, c'était Tracey. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la garder à ses côtés, la protéger. Et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient séparés, juste un jour après que leur relation soit devenue « officielle ». Au début, il était tellement heureux, qu'il n'avait même pas prêté attention aux remarques pas très discrètes de Justin et Blaise. Théodore soupira, avec tout ce qui c'était passé, il avait même oublié de donner la rose à Tracey. _Bon, je la lui donnerai à son retour._ De toute façon, cela n'avait pas trop d'importance, vu que la jeune fille avait décidé qu'il valait mieux s'offrir les cadeaux après Noël qu'avant.

Théodore se passa la main dans les cheveux, essayant en vain de se concentrer sur son essai de potions, mais à chaque fois, il se remettait à penser à ceux qu'il venait de plus en plus à considérer comme des amis.

- Les contrepoisons de la classe A en dix rouleaux de parchemins… C'est quoi ça, un essai pour l'Académie des Potionnistes ?

Théodore se retourna, pour se trouver nez à nez avec Malcolm Baddock, qui observait son sujet de potions comme s'il s'agissait d'une créature dangereuse. Il soupira, jetant un coup d'œil dégoûté à la feuille en question.

- Pas vraiment, non, c'est juste un devoir normal. J'imagine que les examens d'entrée à l'Académie sont encore plus durs.

- Et on a pas le droit de consulter des livres en plus. Approuva Malcolm. Il y a aussi des analyses de cas, de la détection et identification de poisons, des épreuves pratiques et aussi de l'improvisation, pour tester notre sens logique et faculté d'adaptation.

- Tu as l'intention de passer le concours ? s'étonna Théodore, surpris qu'à treize ans à peine, le garçon en sache autant sur les formalités de cet examen.

- Peut-être, répondit Malcolm, ma famille a toujours travaillé avec les potions, et mon père fait partie de la Très Extraordinaire Société des Potionnistes. On attend de moi que je continue dans la même voie. Ca ne me dérange pas, j'aime bien les potions…

Il avait l'air sincère, et observait les livres de potions éparpillés sur la table d'un air intéressé. Théodore médita en silence sur l'examen d'entrée à l'Académié des Potionnistes. En règle générale, on pouvait déjà se trouver un emploi, même au ministère, directement après avoir terminé ses études à Poudlard. Mais certaines professions exigeaient de longues études. C'était dans cette optique qu'avaient été créés l'Académie des Potionnistes, l'Institut de Formation des Aurors, l'Ecole des Relations Magiques Internationales, et aussi l'Institut des Recherches Magiques. Seul l'Institut des Recherches Magiques tentait Théodore, mais la plupart des élèves y étudiant étaient des Serdaigle, le concours demandant une maîtrise parfaite des Sortilèges, de la Métamorphose, des Potions, des Runes, de l'Arithmancie et même de l'Histoire de la Magie. En gros, il fallait être un excellent élève, et si Théodore pouvait prétendre avoir les capacités d'accéder à une telle école, tout le monde ne pouvait en dire autant. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, chacune de ces grandes écoles correspondait globalement à une des maisons de Poudlard. L'Académie accueillait une grande majorité de Serpentard, qui excellaient dans les potions, l'Institut de Formation des Aurors était le repère des Gryffondor en quête de gloire, et seuls les Poufsouffle étaient suffisamment patients pour apprendre tant de langues et de cultures étrangères comme l'exigeait l'Ecole des Relations Magiques Internationales.

- Au fait, fit Malcolm au bout d'un moment, j'ai failli oublier, j'ai un truc pour toi.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je suis allé nourrir mon hibou et j'ai trouvé un corbeau avec une lettre.

- Un corbeau ? Mais personne n'utilise des corbeaux.

- Apparemment quelqu'un en utilise, et c'était pour toi. Je crois qu'il y avait un paquet aussi. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, le corbeau refuse de laisser quiconque s'approcher de lui, mais j'ai pu voir ton nom écrit sur l'enveloppe.

- Merci de m'en avoir averti.

- Mais de rien.

Sur ce, le garçon se leva et alla rejoindre ses camarades. Théodore, quant à lui, alla ranger ses affaires dans son dortoir, puis quitta les quartiers des Serpentard pour se rendre à la volière. Il médita en silence pendant les trajet, confus. _Mais qui a bien pu m'envoyer un corbeau ? _D'ailleurs, il ne connaissait pas grand monde en dehors de Poudlard, à part Tracey, Blaise et Justin, et aucun d'entre eux n'utiliserait de corbeau. _Peut-être est-ce de la part de mon père ?_ pensa-t-il avec espoir. Il savait que son père était prisonnier à Azkaban, et que tout contact avec l'extérieur lui était interdit, mais malgré tout un fol espoir se réveilla en Théodore. Peut-être que le vieux sorcier avait trouvé un moyen des communiquer avec son fils en dépit de la surveillance du Ministère ? Cette pensée fit le cœur de Théodore se serrer. Cela faisait plus de six mois qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de son père, et même si le sorcier avait été très dur avec lui pendant toute sa vie, c'était tout de même son père. _J'espère qu'il va bien…_pensa Théodore avec un frisson d'angoisse, tandis qu'il voyait son père prisonnier dans une cellule froide en plein hiver, encerclé par des Détraqueurs.

Finalement il arriva à la volière et, en effet, un corbeau l'attendait, perché dans un coin isolé, à l'écart des hiboux. Il poussa un croissement lugubre, comme pour s'assurer q'il ne serait pas oublié. Théodore se rapprocha, et put constater que Malcolm avait raison. L'oiseau avait bel et bien apporté une lettre et un colis. Théodore s'approcha encore de l'oiseau en se demandant si l'animal comprendrait qu'il était le destinataire de ce courrier. L'oiseau l'observa un instant, puis, satisfait, il recula d'un bond.

- Merci. Fit Théodore d'un ton hésitant, et l'oiseau croassa joyeusement, apparemment heureux qu'on reconnaisse son utilité.

Théodore déplia alors la lettre, et il vit une écriture fine, écrite avec de l'encre pourpre. _Charmant…_Il se mit alors à lire, se demandant qui pouvait être l'auteur.

_Jeune Nott,_

_J'ai compris que tu cherchais un moyen de retrouver tes souvenirs perdus. Personnellement, je trouve que le fait même de perdre ses souvenirs est une preuve de faiblesse mais bon…Quoi qu'il en soit, tu m'as donné l'impression d'avoir un certain potentiel, reste à savoir si tu en es digne. Je tiens donc à t'offrir une chance de retrouver ces souvenirs que tu désires tant, car ce n'est pas dans une école dirigée par un Gryffondor que tu trouveras ce genre d'information. Je t'offre ce livre, cache-le car je doute que sa lecture soit conseillée, à moins bien sûr que tu veuilles rejoindre ton père à Azkaban. Je te laisse le soin de l'explorer, tu y trouveras de nombreuses réponses, bien plus que tu ne l'imagines, et je suis sûr que certaines correspondent à des questions que tu te poseras dans un futur proche. Mais pour ce qui est de retrouver tes souvenirs, sois prudent, car la méthode indiquée est extrêmement dangereuse, comme tu t'en rendras compte par toi-même. Tout dépendra de la force de ton esprit et de ta volonté. Je te laisse voir par toi-même de quoi il s'agît, et c'est à toi de choisir ton destin. Sache juste que j'espère que tu survivras, ton évolution future pourrait m'intéresser. _

_Voyons ce que te réserve l'avenir._

_Sanguini_

_Ps : garde le corbeau, il s'appelle Deneb, et te sera certainement très utile par la suite… _

Théodore relut la lettre plusieurs fois pour s'assurer d'avoir bien compris, puis il prit le paquet et le déballa. Il ne put réprimer un frisson en voyant la couverture du livre. Elle était en cuir, mais d'un noir ténébreux. Dessus était dessinée une étoile à cinq branches, au centre de laquelle se trouvait un œil rouge. C'était un ouvrage très ancien, et le titre était _La magie de l'esprit et les clés de l'immortalité_. Théodore n'eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir beaucoup pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait là d'un ouvrage de magie noire très avancée. Il déglutit, conscient des risques, mais si c'était là le seul moyen de découvrir ce qui était arrivé à sa mère, il n'aurait pas le choix. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Deneb, qui vint se poser sur son épaule.

- Tu sais que j'ai déjà un animal de compagnie ? Tu devras faire avec. Lui dit Théodore.

Le corbeau se contenta de croasser joyeusement, et se blottit contre son nouveau maître.

- Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je dis ?

Un croassement.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui… Maintenant dis-moi, comment as-tu fait pour me reconnaître ?

Le corbeau répondit de façon très élaborée, par plusieurs croassements.

- Bon… Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on laisse ça de côté. Par contre il vaudrait mieux que tu ne restes pas dans la volière, si tu te fais remarquer, ça m'attirera des ennuis. Il faudra que tu te trouves un autre endroit…

Le corbeau croassa encore une fois, puis prit son envol vers la forêt interdite. Théodore le vit se poser sur un pin gigantesque, à l'entrée de la forêt. Le sorcier s'empressa alors de cacher son livre dans son sac. _Heureusement que je l'ai amené avec moi…_Puis il retourna le plus rapidement possible au dortoir, et ferma la porte derrière lui grâce à de nombreux sortilèges, voulant à tout prix éviter d'être découvert. Il s'assit alors sur son lit et feuilleta le livre. Il sentit un frisson d'angoisse lui parcourir l'échine, constatant avec horreur qu'en effet, ce livre parlait de magie noire très avancée. La preuve en était qu'une bonne centaine de pages étaient dédiées aux Horcruxes. Pendant un instant, le jeune homme envisagea sérieusement l'idée de se débarrasser du livre, mais il décida tout de même de passer par la table des matières, et s'arrêta net. Il venait de tomber sur quelque chose qui pourrait lui être utile. _Ainsi donc, Sanguini avait raison…Mais tout de même…_Il hésita longuement, horrifié par ce qui l'attendait, puis finalement il se décida.

Il se releva et sortit vers la Forêt Interdite. Il était cinq heures du soir, et le soleil venait à peine de se coucher, juste une faible lueur indiquait l'existence du jour. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, vérifiant que personne n'était dans les alentours, puis appela doucement :

- Deneb, tu es là ?

Un croassement lui répondit, et le corbeau atterrit sur son épaule Théodore sourit en voyant l'animal, puis reprit parole :

- Tu es capable d'entrer à Poudlard avec des objets de magie noire sans te faire repérer n'est-ce pas ?

- Crôaa !

- Je prends ça pour un oui. Saurais-tu reconnaître certains objets ?

Espérant que l'animal le comprendrait, il lui fit une liste rapide et lui donna quelques instructions, puis l'oiseau s'envola. Perdu dans ses pensées, et sentant une certaine angoisse s'emparer de lui, Théodore retourna dans la salle commune des Serpentard. En arrivant dans sa chambre, il trouva Malefoy, épuisé, affalé sur son lit. Théodore se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence, et le blond se contenta d'un faible grognement en guise de réponse. Théodore soupira, puis se décida à parler :

- Ecoute, j'ai un service à te demander…

Seul un grognement inarticulé lui répondit.

- Je me demandais si demain soir je pourrais utiliser la Salle sur Demande.

- Quoi ?

Cette fois, Malefoy s'était relevé, et il le regardait d'un air ahuri.

- J'ai… certaines choses à faire… J'aurais besoin d'un endroit tranquille pour ça, un endroit où personne ne viendra me déranger.

- Et tu n'as rien trouvé d'autre ?

- Je n'ai rien de mieux. Donne moi une nuit, une seule nuit, et couvres-moi si besoin est. Après ça je ne te demanderai plus rien.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je te laisser fouiner là-bas ?

- Sois sans crainte, je n'ai pas l'intention de mettre mon nez dans tes affaires, tu as ma parole. Si tu le désires, je peux même faire le Serment Inviolable.

Malefoy l'observa un moment, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre.

- Soit, finit-il par répondre. Vu que tu m'as aidé avec le polynectar, je peux bien t'accorder ça. Et je crois qu'une vraie nuit de sommeil ne me ferait pas de mal…

- Merci.

Malefoy haussa les épaules, puis se recoucha. Théodore s'assit sur son lit, et sortit son livre, pour relire une nouvelle fois les instructions, histoire de ne commettre aucune erreur. Il savait qu'il ne craignait rien avec Malefoy, ce dernier était déjà suffisamment mêlé à des affaires de magie noire, il ne le dénoncerait donc pas. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, le blond finit par reprendre parole :

- C'est dangereux ? demanda-t-il.

Théodore sursauta sur son lit, surpris de l'entendre. Il hésita avant de répondre.

- Oui, finit-il par avouer dans un souffle.

- Dans ce cas je dois te prévenir. Si tu as besoin d'un lieu isolé, la salle t'en fournira un, mais elle bloquera l'accès pour toute personne extérieure. Si ça tourne au vinaigre, tu seras seul, et personne ne pourra t'aider.

Théodore se retint de déglutir, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Mais maintenant que sa décision était prise, il n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer. Aussi lorsqu'il reprit parole, sa voix était ferme et assurée :

- Je sais ce que je risque, Malefoy, mais il est hors de question que j'abandonne avant même d'avoir essayé. Je prends le risque.

Le blond l'observa un instant, puis se recoucha, avant de murmurer :

- Essaye quand même de ne pas mourir...

Théodore ne répondit pas, puis il se concentra à nouveau sur son livre. La journée du lendemain passa très vite, et à la tombée de la nuit, Théodore se rendit le plus discrètement possible à la lisière de la forêt interdite, priant pour ne pas se faire repérer.

- Deneb, tu es là ? demanda-t-il.

Un croassement lugubre retentit, et Théodore vit l'oiseau s'approcher de lui. Il se posa sur le sol de manière assez maladroite, ce qui se comprenait vu qu'il portait un colis presque aussi gros que lui.

- Désolé pour ça. Sourit Théodore en lui prenant le colis.

Il ouvrit l'emballage et vérifia que tout ce dont il avait besoin s'y trouvait. _Parfait._ Pensa-t-il avec un mélange d'excitation et de peur. Il était sur le point de repartir lorsqu'un aboiement le fit sursauter. Il se retourna, horrifié, pour voir que le chien de Hagrid venait vers lui. _Merde !_ Théodore fit un bon de côté pour se cacher derrière un buisson. Il vit alors la silhouette de Hagrid apparaître à la lueur du crépuscule.

- Allons, allons, Crockdur ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? Tu as fini de faire l'idiot ?

Mais le chien continuait d'aboyer et il se rapprochait dangereusement du buisson où se cachait Théodore. _C'est pas vrai ! S'il continue, je vais me faire prendre ! Et si je me relève pour prendre la fuite, Hagrid me verra à coup sûr ! _Il grimaça, jetant un coup d'œil au colis qu'il serrait contre sa poitrine. Il déglutit. _Si je me fais prendre avec ce genre d'objet sur moi…_

- Crockdur reviens ici ! cria Hagrid. Qu'est- ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ?

Le chien aboya encore plus fort. Il était à moins d'un mètre du buisson, et hésitait à approcher, mais Théodore savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Tôt ou tard, Hagrid viendrait, et il n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper sans être reconnu.

- Allez, ça suffit comme ça ! Reviens !

En disant ces mots, Hagrid s'approcha de son chien, mais avant qu'il ne fut assez près pour voir Théodore, une ombre gigantesque sortit de la forêt, se précipitant sur le chien et le faisant reculer. Tout d'abord surpris, Théodore finit par reconnaître le sombral à la cicatrice. L'animal se cabra, et le chien prit la fuite. Hagrid éclata de rire.

- Allons, allons, Crockdur ! Espèce de froussard ! Pas la peine d'en faire un plat, ce n'est que ce vieil Erebus !

Après s'être bien moqué du chien qui détalait vers la cabane, le demi-géant se tourna vers le sombral.

- Alors mon grand, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu as décidé de faire la peur de sa vie à notre ami ? Pourtant, Halloween, c'est passé depuis un bon bout de temps. Tu es en retard sur ce coup là ! Bon, j'y vais, j'ai du travail, je dois préparer les scrouts pour les élèves. A la prochaine, vieux brigand !

Il tapota l'encolure de la créature, puis prit la direction de sa cabane. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il eut fermé la porte que Théodore osa sortir de sa cachette. Il se tourna vers le sombral, dont les yeux vides semblaient le fixer. Il fut un temps où ces étranges créatures effrayaient Théodore, mais ce n'était plus le cas. Il se releva et s'approcha de la créature, puis il caressa sa tête, ce que l'animal sembla apprécier.

- Erebus… Alors c'est ça ton nom ? Il semblerait que je te doive une fière chandelle en tous cas.

L'animal émit un étrange son, et toisa une nouvelle fois le jeune homme, puis il s'éloigna, disparaissant silencieusement dans les ténèbres de la Forêt Interdite. Théodore ne perdit pas de temps, et se précipita vers le château, avant de faire de nouvelles rencontres. Il se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande. Une fois à l'intérieur, il soupira et observa les lieux. Il savait que la salle prenait la forme qu'on désirait : un gigantesque entrepôt pour cacher des objets, une salle d'entraînement au combat, et beaucoup d'autres possibilités s'offraient encore. Cette fois-ci, la salle avait un sol de marbre noir, et elle était circulaire. Au sommet se trouvait une coupole de verre qui permettait de voir le ciel. Une colonnade de marbre noir entourait le centre de la pièce et à elle étaient accrochés des voiles de soie rouge. Théodore en resta bouche bée. L'endroit était à la fois splendide et inquiétant, et le jeune homme se demanda combien d'élèves avant lui avaient utilisé la Salle sur Demande alors qu'elle avait cette forme.

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux questions. Il inspira profondément, puis se rendit vers le centre de la salle, où il commença les préparatifs. Tout d'abord, il prit la poudre d'argent et fit un cercle autour de lui, puis il dessina alors à l'intérieur toute une série de figures compliquées. Il plaça des bougies aux endroit indiqués par le livre, ainsi que de l'encens, et il dut aussi placer correctement divers objets ensorcelés, censés canaliser et diriger l'énergie. _En théorie…_pensa-t-il avec inquiétude. Puis vint le moment de placer les gemmes. Il n'en avait pas chez lui, mais Malefoy lui avait dit que comme il ne s'agissait pas là d'objets maléfiques, il y en aurait sûrement dans la Salle. Théodore l'espérait en tous cas, car sinon il devrait renoncer à son projet. Il quitta le centre de la salle et observa l'endroit. Dans un coin de la pièce, il vit une armoire de bois sombre. Il s'en approcha et l'ouvrit. Il trouva d'abord de nombreux manuscrits concernant des recherches avancées en magie. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse lire de quoi il s'agissait, tout disparut, et une feuille de parchemin apparut alors devant lui, ainsi qu'une plume de paon. Sur la feuille était écrit, avec une encre bleu nuit : _**Si vous désirez avoir accès aux connaissances et aux objets légués par vos aînés, veuillez avoir l'obligeance d'inscrire votre nom dans cette illustre liste, et d'offrir un don à la salle. **_Théodore réfléchit un instant. Il n'avait rien de valeur, mais il lui restait deux objets ensorcelés et une autre boîte d'encens. Il alla les chercher, et les plaça dans l'armoire, où ils disparurent. La feuille de parchemin changea, et une longue liste d'élèves apparut alors aux yeux de Théodore. Il y avait leur nom, leur maison et l'année où ils étaient venus, ainsi que les objets qu'ils avaient offert à la postérité. La plupart étaient des Serpentard, mais il y avait aussi beaucoup de Serdaigle. Parfois un Poufsouffle ou un Gryffondor étaient présents, mais c'était rare. Théodore observa les derniers noms, et fut surpris d'y voir celui d'Albus Dumbledore. Peu avant lui il y avait Phineas Nigellus Black, le directeur le moins aimé de Poudlard. Théodore observa alors les noms de ceux qui utilisèrent la salle après Dumbledore, qui semblait être venu là pour la première fois en 1899. Il y avait donc ainsi Tom Elvis Jedusor, Maximilien Deneuve, Bellatrix Black et même Severus Rogue. Théodore fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à cette découverte. Grâce à son père, il savait que le vrai nom de Voldemort était Jedusor. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris de voir la future Bellatrix Lestrange, et la présence de Rogue ne l'intriguait pas outre mesure. Mais qu'avait bien pu faire le célèbre Albus Dumbledore dans un endroit pareil ? Et il y avait ce Deneuve. Selon ses dates, il avait dû être à Poudlard en même temps que son père et Voldemort. Pourtant, Théodore n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui. C'était étrange, car il s'agissait là d'un Serpentard, et vu les objets qu'il avait légué à la salle, il devait être riche et puissant : des pierres précieuses, une bassine d'argent servant à la méditation, une boule de cristal, des fragments de météorites et une dague à l'effigie de Salazar Serpentard. Théodore se sentit soudain tout petit avec ses deux colliers ensorcelés et sa boîte d'encens, mais il écrivit tout de même son nom.

Il eut alors accès à tout le contenu de l'armoire, et vit que chaque élève étant passé par là y avait laissé le résultat de ses recherches. Seuls Jedusor et Bellatrix avaient caché leurs connaissances. Malgré lui, Théodore se laissa emporter par la curiosité, et feuilleta les parchemins. Rogue avait laissé de nombreuses informations sur les potions, et il semblait aussi avoir créé quelques sortilèges, tels que le Levicorpus et le Sectumsempra. Dumbledore, quant à lui, semblait avoir fait des recherches sur les reliques de la mort. Mais celui qui avait été le plus productif était sans doute ce Maximilien Deneuve. Il avait travaillé sur les sortilèges, la métamorphose, l'astronomie, la divination, la legilimencie, et avait fait une théorie sur ce qu'il appelait les Héritiers des Ames et le passage vers l'au-delà. Théodore fut tout de suite fasciné, mais il n'était pas là pour ça. A contre cœur, il reposa les parchemins, et se mit à la recherche du matériel nécessaire pour son expérience. Il prit des pierres précieuse, la bassine d'argent et la boule de cristal, ainsi qu'un litre d'eau.

Une fois de retour au centre de la pièce, il plaça les pierres précieuses aux endroits indiqués. Théodore savait qu'après, il devrait remettre les pierres à leur place, car il avait bien compris qu'une fois qu'un objet était « offert » à la salle, il ne pouvait en ressortir. Si ce n'était pas le cas, la moitié des objets auraient déjà été pris en douce par les élèves. Pour finir les préparatifs, le garçon mit la bassine d'argent au milieu du cercle, avec à l'intérieur de l'eau et la boule de cristal. _Bon… C'est maintenant que les choses sérieuses commencent…_

Théodore inspira profondément, puis s'assit en tailleur devant la bassine et but une gorgée de Potion des Rêves. Il se sentit tout léger d'un coup, comme dans un état second, mais il parvint tout de même à lancer la série de sorts compliqués indiqués dans le livre. Il s'était entraîné toute la journée, et n'eut aucune difficulté à suivre les instructions.

Ce fut alors que les choses commencèrent à changer. Il avait atteint le point de non retour et il le savait. L'affaire était simple désormais, il vivrait ou il mourrait, tout dépendrait de la force de sa volonté. Face à lui une forme sembla se matérialiser, elle semblait apparaître grâce à la fumée de l'encens, grâce à l'eau de la bassine et aussi à la lumière des bougies. Les pierres précieuses renvoyaient la lumière, et tandis qu'elle devenait plus distincte, la forme étincelait comme un joyau, reflétant les couleurs de l'ambre, des améthystes, des émeraudes, des saphirs et des rubis. Face à tant de beauté, Théodore se demanda vaguement combien de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir vu un tel spectacle… et combien avaient survécu.

La forme se précisa alors davantage, devenant un oiseau, que Théodore ne parvint à identifier. Il avait des ailes gigantesques, les plumes de sa queue étaient très longues, ondulant dans l'air comme celles d'un phoenix, son cou était long et fin, et ses yeux brillaient comme des saphirs. Ce n'était pourtant pas un phoenix, ni un paon, ni un cygne, ni aucune autre espèce connue. Et ce pour cause, cet oiseau était la personnification de la volonté de Théodore. Il incarnait ce désir de découvrir la vérité, cette curiosité naturelle qui avait toujours poussé le Serpentard en avant. Aujourd'hui, sa volonté de connaître la vérité sur le décès de sa mère était plus grande pour lui que le souci de sa propre sécurité. C'était là la nature de ce sort, donner une forme, à la fois spirituelle et physique à sa volonté, afin de pénétrer son propre esprit. Mais cette expérience n'était pas sans risque. En effet, Théodore savait que l'oiseau poursuivrait son but quoi qu'il arrive, sans s'arrêter. Il continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'il le trouve, ou jusqu'à ce que Théodore meure. C'était là le danger, l'esprit a tendance à se protéger face à toute agression, et s'il n'y parvint pas, celui qui invoque ce sort risque de perdre la raison ou de mourir. Il fallait donc que Théodore s'accroche, qu'il tienne bon. Il ne devait pas lutter contre l'oiseau, c'était impossible, mais il devait trouver en lui la force de le suivre, quelle que soit la douleur, quelle que soit la confusion.

Théodore inspira profondément, prêt à affronter cette épreuve. Aussitôt, l'oiseau fonça sur lui. L'héritier des Nott fit un effort surhumain pour rester stoïque, se préparant au choc. Ce fut plus violent que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Le choc ne fut pas physique, mais spirituel, ce que Théodore n'avait jamais vécu auparavant. Il se sentit entraîné malgré lui, et l'image de la Salle disparut. Il fut entraîné dans les ténèbres, comme s'il coulait au fond de l'océan. Il fut saisi d'horreur en prenant conscience du vide qui l'entourait. C'était atroce, étouffant, cette sensation de vide à l'état pur l'horrifia. Puis, sans aucun signe avant coureur, tout changea. Théodore se trouva alors plongé dans une infinité d'images, de souvenirs, de sensations, de sentiments, le tout mélangé sans aucune logique, et s'offrant à lui à une vitesse incroyable. Il n'avait même pas le temps de les reconnaître. Les images venaient trop vite, il reconnaissait des visages, des évènements, mais cela ne durait qu'une fraction de seconde. A peine avait-il pris conscience d'une information, que dix autres le bombardaient. Il fut bientôt submergé. Les diverses sensations fournies par ses cinq sens étaient trop nombreuses pour qu'il puisse les identifier vraiment, il ne pouvait que les percevoir. Il en était de même pour les sentiments : joie, tristesse, angoisse, curiosité, enthousiasme, excitation, peur… Tout cela le submergeait. Il y avait bien trop de sensations et Théodore sentit le désespoir et la panique s'emparer de lui. Il fallait que cela cesse, que ça s'arrête, il n'en pouvait plus. Il tenta vainement de lutter, mais c'était inutile, au contraire, cela empirait même les choses. Les informations qui parvenaient à lui devenaient plus nombreuses, plus rapides, et elles l'assaillaient avec plus de force qu'auparavant. Théodore commença à s'épuiser, tentant vainement de lutter. Il oubliait qui il était, ni pourquoi il endurait un tel supplice. Longtemps il resta ainsi tentant de résister, s'affaiblissant de plus en plus.

Puis, en dépit de la panique et de la souffrance, il tenta de se calmer, de raisonner. Son père lui avait appris que, quoi qu'il arrive, il fallait garder la tête froide, ne pas perdre de vue son objectif, car dans un combat toute distraction pouvait mener à la mort. Ici, c'était pareil, sauf que le combat n'était pas physique mais spirituel. C'était ce qui rendait la tâche si dure. Son esprit n'était pas dans son état normal, il se faisait envahir de force par une volonté qui ne reculerait pas quoi qu'il arrive. Cette volonté entraînait la partie consciente de Théodore avec elle, mais le jeune homme se trouvait alors confronté à tous ses souvenirs, ses désirs, ses pensées, il devait même faire face à son inconscient. C'était insupportable. Et pourtant, pourtant, il devait garder la tête froide, c'était sa seule chance de survie. Il s'accrocha donc à sa volonté, la suivant dans sa recherche de la vérité. Il fit de son mieux pour faire abstraction de toutes les informations qui parvenaient jusqu'à lui, pour se concentrer sur son objectif.

Pendant longtemps, cette quête insensée se prolongea, et elle parut durer une éternité pour le jeune homme. Peut-être qu'en fait elle n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais pour Théodore, c'était comme si mille vies d'homme s'étaient succédées, il avait perdu toute notion du temps, tant son esprit était malmené. Puis, enfin, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait plus, tout s'arrêta. Le choc fut brutal, et Théodore eut l'impression d'être violement projeté à terre. Pendant quelques instants, il resta immobile, reprenant son souffle, n'osant ouvrir les yeux, se concentrant sur le fait de ne plus rien sentir du tout. Ce n'était pas le vide du début de son voyage, non, il était en fait revenu à son état normal, mais après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, c'était comme si un calme divin venait de s'emparer de lui. Théodore resta ainsi longtemps, tentant d'oublier son terrible voyage. Plus rien ne comptait désormais, à part ce calme absolu. Le jeune homme resta longtemps immobile, il ignorait pendant combien de temps, mais il lui sembla que cela dura aussi longtemps que son voyage. Puis, lorsqu'il se sentit mieux, il se décida à ouvrir les yeux.

Quand il avait eu l'impression d'être jeté à terre, Théodore n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Il se trouvait en effet étendu sur le sol, sur un parquet froid. Il perçut un mouvement au-dessus de lui, et vit l'oiseau se poser à ses côtés. Saisi d'horreur, le jeune homme recula, son calvaire allait-il recommencer ? Mais l'oiseau ne lui prêta aucune attention et observa quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière le sorcier. Théodore se retourna alors, et en resta bouche bée.

Face à lui, se trouvait une version de lui-même, mais bien plus jeune. Le petit garçon ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans. Il était occupé à dessiner maladroitement sur une feuille de papier, allongé par terre, sur un beau tapis pourpre. Théodore hésita, se demandant si le garçon l'avait vu, avant de se sentir ridicule. Bien sûr que le garçon ne l'avait pas vu, cette scène s'était déjà produite, ce n'était qu'un souvenir. Il se releva donc et se rapprocha du garçon, tremblant. _C'est moi…_ pensa-t-il avec un frisson. C'était vraiment étrange de se voir soi-même de la sorte. D'une main hésitante, il tenta de le toucher, mais il ne rencontra que du vide. _Evidemment…_pensa-t-il avec amertume. Il se mit donc à observer la pièce, sa chambre, mais on n'aurait pas dit sa chambre, tout était si différent. De partout, il y avait des peluches, des jouets. Théodore ne s'en souvenait pas. Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il n'avait pas eu de jouets ou de peluches, son père disait que ça ne lui servirait à rien. _En cas de danger, des jouets ne te serviront à rien. Seules l'intelligence et la force pourront te sauver. Alors apprends à penser vite et bien, à te battre aussi bien que tu respires. _C'était ce qu'il avait fait. Très tôt, Théodore s'était plongé dans les études, apprenant des sorts plus complexes les uns que les autres, et son père s'était chargé de lui enseigner l'art du combat. Tout cela était naturel pour lui, il lui semblait donc inconcevable d'avoir eu une chambre d'enfant normal avant la mort de sa mère. _Est-ce que c'est à cause de sa mort que mon père a décidé de m'entraîner ?_ Se demanda le garçon. Mal à l'aise, il explora la chambre pendant encore un moment, puis s'assit sur le lit et attendit pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'oiseau, qui lui aussi attendait, se demandant si la créature ne s'était pas trompée.

Puis un grand bruit vint de l'extérieur de la chambre. Il y avait des explosions, du bruit de verre brisé. Théodore et son alter ego de six ans se relevèrent tous deux d'un bond. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, la porte s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas. Deux hommes masqués entrèrent, baguette à la main, et Théodore reconnut avec horreur les vêtements des mangemorts. Le plus grand d'entre eux s'exclama :

- Le voilà ! On l'a trouvé !

A peine eut-il parlé qu'il se précipita sur le petit garçon et l'entraîna avec lui, lui tordant le bras. Le garçon cria de douleur, mais l'homme ricana et renforça sa prise.

- Calmes-toi, Selwyn ! Tu vas lui casser le bras à force ! s'écria l'autre mangemort.

- Oh ça va, Higgs ! Ne me dis pas que tu te fais du souci pour ce môme !

- C'est le fils de Richard quand même ! répliqua le dénommé Higgs en descendant les escaliers à la suite de Selwyn.

- Et alors ? Railla Selwyn. Sa mère n'est rien d'autre qu'une sale traîtresse ! Et si tu veux mon avis, le fait que Richard l'ait épousé est assez révélateur !

- Insinuerais-tu que ce soit un traître ? Tu es fou ! Oublierais-tu que c'est grâce à lui que certains d'entre nous ont échappé à Azkaban et qu'il est l'un des premiers à avoir rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Selwyn ne répondit rien, mais poussa un grognement sourd. Il continua de descendre les marches, suivi de près par Higgs et aussi par Théodore, qui observait la scène avec horreur. Ils arrivèrent enfin au salon, où se trouvaient encore deux autres mangemorts, qui avaient immobilisé sa mère. Théodore sentit son sang se glacer en voyant ça. De toute évidence, il y avait eu un combat, vu l'état des meubles. La baguette de sa mère était au sol, à plusieurs mètres d'elle, près d'un masque de mangemort. Parmi ses deux agresseurs, l'un était démasqué, et avait la lèvre fendue. Théodore déglutit en reconnaissant Yaxley, l'un des anciens associés de son père. L'homme s'était présenté à l'enterrement d'Alyra Nott et avait été traité avec froideur par le mari de la défunte.

Le visage tordu de Yaxley s'illumina en voyant Selwyn entrer avec le petit Théodore.

- Oho ! Mais en voilà une belle surprise ! Alyra très chère, regarde qui vient te voir !

Alyra releva la tête et poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant son fils entre les mains des mangemorts.

- Théodore ! cria-t-elle.

- Maman !

Le petit garçon se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour échapper à ses agresseurs, en vain. Alyra avait vraiment l'air paniquée maintenant.

- Je vous en prie, laissez-le en dehors de ça ! C'est moi que vous voulez, non ?

- Oh mais oui, c'est toi. Susurra Yaxley en se rapprochant de la jeune femme. Seulement voilà, ce mioche, c'est ton fils, non ? On ne voudrait pas qu'il devienne comme toi. Après tout, il vient d'une lignée de traîtres, non ? D'abord ton cher père qui défie notre Maître, puis toi qui donnait des informations à Dumbledore. Si ça se trouve le gamin va suivre la tradition : quand on a un sang vicieux, il n'y a rien à faire, faut juste éradiquer la vermine.

- NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS !!

Mais les mangemort se contentèrent d'éclater de rire, sauf Higgs, qui semblait sur le point de partir en courant.

- Oh mais c'est qu'elle s'énerve ! se moqua Selwyn.

- On dirait que cette chère Madame Nott croit pouvoir nous donner des ordres ? renchérit le quatrième mangemort.

- Il suffit. Intervint Yaxley. Macnair, tiens-la bien. Je vais dire bonjour au jeune Nott.

Alyra se débattit de plus belle, et Yaxley se rapprocha du garçon, s'agenouillant en face de lui.

- Alors, mon grand, quel âge as-tu ?

Le petit garçon ne répondit pas, foudroyant l'homme du regard, dans une attitude du défi. Théodore ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné, il ne croyait pas être capable de tenir tête à un mangemort de la sorte. Une nouvelle fois, il fut saisi par la situation : ce garçon, c'était lui. _C'est moi qui étais là. C'est moi qui leur ais fait face…_pensa Théodore.

- On ne veut pas répondre, hein ? dit Yaxley d'un air mauvais.

Selwyn tordit le bras du garçon pour le forcer à parler, ce qui fit le petit pousser un nouveau cri de douleur.

- Tu vas répondre, oui ? grogna Selwyn.

- Du calme, intervint Yaxley. Ce n'est pas lui notre objectif, nous allons juste lui donner une leçon. Je suppose qu'il doit apprendre vite, comme le reste de sa famille. Tu sais pourquoi on est là, mon garçon ?

Pour toute réponse, le petit Théodore lui donna un coup de tête. Yaxley recula en se plaquant les deux mains sur le nez, d'où s'écoulait un filet de sang.

- Espèce de sale petit…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il s'était relevé avec la ferme intention de corriger le petit garçon, mais Higgs l'en empêcha.

- Arrête ! Ce n'est pas lui notre objectif !

- Je vais le tuer ! hurla Yaxley en se debattant.

- NON ! Si tu fais ça, nous allons être découverts ! Richard Nott n'est pas stupide ! Nous pouvons camoufler la mort de sa femme mais si le garçon meurt aussi alors il aura des soupçons ! S'il apprend ce que nous avons fait, il nous tuera !

- Qu'il vienne, je l'attends ! Que peut-il face à nous quatre ?

- Il PEUT nous tuer ! Aurais-tu oublié qu'il fait partie de l'élite ? De tous les mangemorts, seuls les Lestrange, Dolohov, Rookwood et Malefoy ont réussit à le battre lors des entraînements ! Et encore il est possible qu'il n'ait pas donné le meilleur de lui-même ! Nous sommes des sous-fifres, nous n'avons pas le niveau pour lui faire face !

Ces arguments semblèrent avoir raison de la colère de Yaxley. Il finit finalement par se calmer, et lança un regard noir au garçon qui continuait à le fixer d'un air mauvais.

- Bon, dit-il d'une voix sourde. Tu veux savoir pourquoi on est là, oui ou non ?

Le silence tendu qui s'ensuivit signifiait clairement que la raison de leur présence était le dernier souci du garçon. Yaxley soupira, tentant visiblement de retenir sa colère.

- Bien… Je vais quand même te le dire. Ta mère est une traîtresse… une méchante. Ajouta-t-il pour que le garçon comprenne.

- Non ! Maman n'est pas méchante !

- Oh, tiens, il réagit enfin. Remarqua Macnair.

- Et alors ? s'écria Selwyn. Ce gamin est le dernier de nos soucis ! Il ne comprend même pas la moitié de ce qu'on lui dit !

- Bien sûr qu'il ne comprend pas ! répliqua Higgs. Il a six ans !

- On devrait le tuer lui aussi. Fit Selwyn. S'il parle, on est mort, et s'il garde le silence, il viendra lui-même se venger dès qu'il en aura la force.

- Oh, non, il n'en fera rien. Fit Yaxley. Nous allons tout effacer. Il ne restera rien de tout cela dans sa mémoire.

- Même des souvenirs effacés peuvent être retrouvés, Yaxley.

- Et qui tentera une telle chose ? Richard ? Tu le vois risquer la vie de son fils comme ça ? Seul Dumbledore pourrait le faire sans risque, et Richard n'irait jamais le voir, c'est une certitude. Maintenant mon petit, continua-t-il en s'adressant à Théodore, regarde bien ce qui va se passer, et retiens juste ceci : ne trahis _**jamais**_ ton sang.

Il se tourna vers Alyra, qui avait suivi l'échange avec horreur, les yeux emplis de larmes.

- Impero Corpus ! cria Yaxley.

Le sort atteint Alyra, qui de toute évidence tenta de résister, en vain.

- Tu peux la lâcher, Macnair, nul ne peut résister au pouvoir de ce sort, ça n'a rien à voir avec un Imperium ordinaire.

- Soit, si tu le dis…

Il lâcha la jeune femme et s'éloigna d'elle avec précaution, comme s'il craignait qu'elle l'attaque, ce qui était compréhensible, vu l'état de la pièce, les mangemorts n'avaient pas été trop de quatre pour la maîtriser. Encore là, elle tentait de résister au sortilège. Ce n'était pas assez pour se libérer, mais Yaxley fronça tout de même les sourcils. D'un mouvement de baguette, il renforça la puissance du sort.

- Rends-lui sa baguette. Dit-il à Higgs.

Ce dernier hésita, puis obéit.

- Bien, fit Yaxley, maintenant, un tragique drame familial va avoir lieu. Alyra Nott, lasse de sa misérable existence, va mettre fin à ses jours, sous les yeux de son fils de six ans.

- Regardes bien gamin, ricana Selwyn, ça va te plaire.

- Dépêchez-vous ! siffla Higgs. Si Nott rentre, on est fichus !

- Du calme… dit Yaxley, on a encore du temps devant nous. Quant au gamin, si ça se trouve, nous n'aurons même pas à lui effacer ses souvenirs. Le traumatisme devrait suffire.

Il leva alors sa baguette, et Alyra fit de même, levant sa propre baguette sur elle-même. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, elle tentait de résister, mais c'était inutile et elle le comprit vite. Tandis que des larmes s'écoulaient sur son visage, elle se tourna vers son fils en pleurant.

- Je suis désolée Théodore, je n'ai plus de forces. Pardonne-moi…

- Maman ! cria le garçon qui de toute évidence avait compris que quelque chose ne tournait décidément pas rond.

- Mon fils, Maman t'aime très fort, pardonne-moi, je t'en prie…

- Ca suffit, les adieux sont terminés ! cria Yaxley.

Il agita sa baguette et une lueur verte sortit de celle d'Alyra. Aussitôt, elle fut comme transpercée par plusieurs épées. Ce fut alors comme lorsque l'épouvantard était apparu. Il y eut du sang de partout, et le petit garçon lui-même en fut éclaboussé. Théodore, bien qu'horrifié, parvint à rester lucide. Pas sa version de six ans. Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent, et il trembla de tous ses membres. Puis il perdit connaissance. Théodore, quant à lui, fut à nouveau entraîné dans les ténèbres par l'oiseau, et tout disparut.


	34. Chapitre 34

**Chapitre 34 : Une question d'honneur**

Lorsque Théodore se réveilla, il était tout engourdi. Ses muscles étaient raides et le faisaient souffrir à chaque instant, sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser, et quand il ouvrit les yeux il ne vit tout d'abord rien. Il referma les yeux tentant de reprendre ses esprits, il se rendit alors compte d'à quel point il était faible, toute forme d'énergie semblait l'avoir quitté. Peu à peu, ses sens commençaient à revenir, il sentit quelque chose de froid sous sa joue, et il entendit son ventre crier famine. Lorsqu'il rouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux, il distingua des couleurs floues. Il resta ainsi un long moment, allongé, sans savoir où il était. Puis il prit son courage à deux mains et tenta de se relever, mais son corps lui fit défaut, et il fut contraint de s'asseoir pour retrouver ses forces. Il observa alors les lieux.

Il était de retour dans la Salle sur Demande, et les voiles rouges dansaient autour de lui, comme animés par une brise que, curieusement, Théodore ne pouvait sentir, faisant un contraste frappant avec le marbre noir de la pièce. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent. Pendant un instant, le garçon se demanda quelle était la cause de ce changement, puis il l'identifia : c'était la lumière. En effet, lors de son arrivée, il faisait nuit, mais là il faisait jour, et le soleil se trouvait juste au-dessus de la coupole vitrée de la salle, l'illuminant de toute sa splendeur.

Théodore contempla un instant le spectacle, se demandant combien de temps il était resté inconscient. Puis les souvenirs lui revinrent, le faisant grimacer. Qu'allait-il faire, maintenant ? Il revoyait nettement le visage de Yaxley, il entendait à nouveau la voix de Higgs, les ricanements de Selwyn, les railleries de Macnair. Ils avaient tué sa mère, ils avaient pris plaisir à la faire souffrir. Mais Théodore avait aussi compris autre chose, il était en danger. Les mangemorts avaient vraiment été tentés de le tuer lui aussi, en dépit de son jeune âge, et le jeune sorcier avait compris que s'il était en vie, c'était uniquement grâce à la crainte que Richard Nott générait chez ses pairs. _C'est uniquement pour ça qu'ils ne m'ont pas tué…_pensa Théodore avec amertume, _c'est parce qu'ils avaient peur de la vengeance de mon père._

C'était logique, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. Si Alyra et Théodore étaient morts tous les deux, Richard aurait compris ce qui s'était passé, et il se serait sans doute lancé dans une vengeance personnelle, tuant quiconque ressemblerait de près ou de loin à un coupable, quitte à éliminer un par un tous les mangemorts qui avaient échappé à Azkaban. Mais voilà, tôt ou tard, avec une telle attitude, il se serait sûrement fait prendre par les Aurors, ou alors il aurait péri face à d'autres mangemorts. Et c'est là que le plan de Yaxley était brillant : si Théodore était en vie, Richard ne prendrait pas le risque de se lancer dans une telle opération. En effet, si jamais il lui arrivait malheur, son fils unique serait alors orphelin… et sans défense. _C'est donc pour ça qu'il m'a formé au combat…Il savait que j'étais en danger, et a voulu me donner les moyens de me défendre quel que soit l'adversaire._

Théodore se mit donc à réfléchir à la question. Son père était loyal au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne le savait que trop bien, mais de toute évidence ses relations avec les autres mangemorts n'étaient pas au beau fixe. Etait-ce une question de jalousie ? Ou alors était-ce parce que sa mère était une opposante à leur cause ? Théodore ne saurait y répondre avec exactitude, mais sans doute ces deux théories étaient toutes deux partiellement correctes. Mais cette découverte mettait Théodore dans une situation on ne peut plus délicate. Il avait toujours su que le jour où il ferait serment d'allégeance envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sa vie prendrait un nouveau cours peu réjouissant et que cela risquait fort de le mener à sa perte. Seulement voilà, le destin avait trouvé un moyen d'empirer encore plus sa situation déjà désespérée. L'héritier des Nott n'y avait jamais pensé, mais maintenant qu'il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir, il lui semblait normal qu'il y ait des rivalités et des jalousies entre les mangemorts. Des luttes de pouvoirs avaient toujours eu lieu, que ce soit au sein du ministère ou entre les grandes familles, il était donc logique que les mangemorts n'échappent pas à la règle. _Mais du coup, lorsque je recevrai la marque, je deviendrai la cible des ennemis de mon père. Yaxley et les autres vont sûrement profiter de la situation._ En effet, la situation actuelle était favorable aux rivaux de son père : Richard était à Azkaban, Théodore était jeune et, en théorie, inexpérimenté. De plus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres accorderait plus de valeur aux paroles de ses anciens serviteurs plutôt qu'à celles d'un garçon d'à peine dix-sept ans. _Il serait aisé pour Yaxley de comploter contre moi. Il avait l'air d'être le chef de la bande, et je doute que Higgs et Macnair osent lui désobéir. Par contre, Selwyn risque de s'en donner à cœur joie, sans se soucier de l'avis de ses compagnons, déjà qu'il avait l'air pressé d'en finir avec moi il y a dix ans…_Théodore grimaça, perdu dans ses pensées. Oui, il aurait affaire à de dangereux ennemis. _Et dire qu'en théorie nous sommes censés être alliés…_Comme si Théodore n'aurait pas assez de soucis comme ça avec les Aurors et les opposants au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il se trouverait aussi dans une guerre souterraine avec ses partisans. _Fabuleux !_

L'héritier des Nott se mit à analyser les différentes possibilités, et toutes donnaient l'avantage à ses ennemis. Il serait facile pour eux de profiter d'une mission pour se débarrasser de lui, ou alors de se débrouiller pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fasse le travail à leur place. Au moindre faux pas, ils avertiraient leur maître, et Théodore en pâtirait. La seule chance du garçon, c'était de se faire des alliés, mais comment ? Il était ruiné, et c'était là un handicap considérable. Peut-être qu'en se rapprochant des Malefoy et de Rogue, il augmenterait ses chances, mais rien n'était moins sûr.

Cependant, il y avait un autre élément que le jeune sorcier ne pouvait négliger : l'honneur. Il ne pouvait laisser le meurtre de sa mère impuni. Il comprenait parfaitement les raisons qui avaient poussé son père à résister à l'appel de la vengeance, mais les choses étaient différentes désormais : Théodore avait grandi, et n'était plus sans défense. Mais même là, les choses étaient loin d'être simples, car ses ennemis étaient des mangemorts, et s'attaquer à eux signifiait s'attaquer au Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. C'était de la haute trahison, mais avait-il le choix ? S'il ne cherchait pas à venger sa mère, s'il devenait le compagnon d'armes de ses assassins, ne serait-il pas là en train de trahir son propre sang ? Pour Théodore, les choses étaient claires, la priorité était de venger sa mère, même si cela devait lui coûter la vie. Mais était-il seulement capable d'accomplir sa vengeance à l'heure actuelle ? Avait-il la force de battre quatre mangemorts expérimentés, avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le tue ? Ne valait-il pas mieux attendre, gagner en expérience et en puissance ?

Sans doute, le bon sens était d'attendre, et de s'entraîner. Mais comment savoir s'il était à la hauteur ? Il se souvint alors des paroles de son père : _Si tu as la chance de connaître ta proie à l'avance, prends le temps de l'observer, et la victoire est à toi. Sinon, ne la sous-estime pas et bats-toi de toutes tes forces pour être à la hauteur._ Ces deux phrases résumaient bien la situation, et le choix qui s'imposait. Ce serait une folie que de s'attaquer à Yaxley et aux autres sans rien savoir de leurs techniques de combat. Théodore devrait donc tout d'abord les observer, et patienter… jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr d'être prêt. Et si, après ça, le Seigneur des Ténèbres le tuait, au moins la lignée des Nott disparaîtrait avec honneur.

Sûr de cette nouvelle résolution, Théodore estima qu'il était grand temps pour lui de quitter la Salle sur Demande. Il se leva, et fut encore une fois surpris de constater à quel point il était faible. Ses jambes tremblaient, et semblaient avoir bien du mal à supporter son poids. C'était comme si elles avaient perdu l'habitude de le porter. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça : sa vision se troublait, sa tête tournait. Sa fatigue était à la fois physique et psychique, et le résultat n'était guère reluisant. _Mais au moins, c'est la preuve que je suis vivant !_ pensa le garçon avec un petit sourire. Puis, tant bien que mal, il se dirigea vers la sortie, sans même prendre le soin de ranger ses affaires. _Je reviendrai plus tard, quand j'aurai récupéré mes forces._

Il quitta donc la Salle sur Demande, et hésita sur la direction à prendre. D'un côté, il était épuisé, et retourner au dortoir ne lui déplairait pas. Mais de l'autre, il était affamé. _Je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier, et j'ai dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour réaliser ce sort, je suppose qu'il est normal que je doive reprendre des forces._ Finalement, le garçon décida de se rendre aux cuisines, où il fut accueilli par Dobby, à qui il demanda un énorme sandwich. Il retourna alors immédiatement vers sa salle commune, tout en avalant son repas. Néanmoins, le simple fait de manger semblait l'affaiblir encore plus. Sa vision se troubla, et à un moment, il fut même incapable de marcher droit. Il se demanda même s'il serait capable de retourner au dortoir.

Il parvint néanmoins, tant bien que mal, à atteindre sa destination, et la seule chose qui lui importait était de s'allonger et dormir. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune, de nombreux Serpentard levèrent la tête, et l'observèrent, surpris, comme s'il surgissait du néant. Le jeune Nott se demanda même si quelque chose en lui avait changé depuis son passage dans la Salle sur Demande, mais si cela avait été le cas alors Dobby l'aurait remarqué. Le Serpentard décida donc d'ignorer les regards de ses camarades, et retourna dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il y entra, Malefoy, qui apparemment faisait les cent pas, sursauta, comme si un fantôme venait d'apparaître, et Théodore remarqua que le blond était en mauvais état. Il semblait avoir maigri, était plus pâle qu'avant, échevelé, et avait d'énormes cernes, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours.

- Nott ! cria Malefoy en se précipitant vers lui. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Euh… oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué c'est tout…

Malefoy l'observa un moment puis l'attrapa par les épaules, comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien réel. Il le scruta de la tête aux pieds, puis la surprise céda la place au soulagement, qui disparut bien vite pour que la colère le remplace.

- Fatigué ? s'écria alors Malefoy d'un air furieux. Fatigué ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?!

- C'est bon Malefoy, je vais bien, et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi tu paniques à ce point. Je t'avais pourtant bien dit que j'y passerais la nuit…

- La nuit ? _**La nuit ?**_ Mais enfin, Nott, tu as disparu pendant cinq jours ! J'ai cru que tu étais mort !

- Cinq jours ?! s'écria Théodore.

C'était maintenant à son tour de rester bouche bée. Il avait eu l'impression que son voyage spirituel avait duré une éternité, mais à ce point… Cela expliquait donc son état, et l'air ébahi des autres Serpentard en le voyant réapparaître.

- Incroyable… murmura-t-il.

- Incroyable ? répéta Malefoy, dont la voix semblait escalader les octaves au fur et à mesure que le conversation avançait. Incroyable ?! Non mais qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué pendant ces cinq jours ?

- Je suppose que j'étais inconscient. J'avoue que je n'avais pas prévu que ce soit aussi long… Désolé, je suppose qu'à cause de moi, tu as pris du retard dans ton projet…

- C'est pas ça le problème ! cria Malefoy.

Théodore leva la tête, surpris par la réaction de son camarade. Ce dernier tremblait de tous ses membres et semblait avoir été sincèrement affecté par l'incident.

- Tu ne comprends pas… siffla Malefoy. Quand tu n'es pas revenu, je me suis d'abord dit que c'était normal, qu'il te fallait un peu plus de temps que prévu, c'est tout… Puis une journée entière s'est écoulée, et là je me suis dit qu'il devait y avoir un problème, alors j'ai essayé d'entrer dans la salle. Bien sûr, j'ai échoué. Et le temps s'est écoulé, et toi, tu ne revenais pas. J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais mort. Abruti !

Théodore resta estomaqué par ces paroles. S'il comprenait bien, Malefoy s'était fait du souci pour lui. C'en était presque incroyable, de voir Drago Malefoy s'inquiéter sincèrement pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Son interlocuteur sembla s'en rendre compte, car il tenta d'avoir l'air plus dégagé lorsqu'il continua son discours. Mais maintenant, il y avait un autre type d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

- Mais il n'y a pas que ça… Rogue est au courant.

- Quoi ?!

- Quand il a vu que tu avais disparu, il est venu me voir. Au début, je lui ai menti, je lui ai dit que je ne savais rien. Mais le troisième jour, quand je croyais déjà que tu étais mort, je n'ai plus tenu : je lui ai dit que tu voulais utiliser la Salle sur Demande, et que tu n'étais plus revenu. Il a essayé d'entrer lui aussi, mais il a échoué lui aussi. Depuis nous avons attendu, mais plusieurs fois par jour, j'y allais au cas où. J'ai croisé Rogue plusieurs fois, je suppose qu'il a passé les derniers jours à essayer d'entrer. Je crois… je crois que tu devrais aller le voir.

Théodore soupira. Les choses compliquées allaient commencer, et affronter Rogue ne serait guère aisé. _Je ne suis pas en état de lui faire face… pas tout de suite…_

- J'irai le voir demain…

- Demain ?

- Oui, pour l'instant, je dois t'avouer que je suis épuisé. Je ne suis vraiment pas en état de discuter avec lui.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils.

- Il faut quand même le prévenir…

- Je ne peux pas lui faire face maintenant. Si tu veux, préviens-le, et dis-lui que je vais bien, mais qu'il me faut un peu de temps pour récupérer mes forces…

Malefoy grimaça. Il était clair que l'idée de porter un tel message à Rogue ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Néanmoins, il accepta d'un signe de tête, puis quitta la pièce. Théodore, quand à lui, se laissa tomber sur son lit sans cérémonie et, presque instantanément, il s'endormit dans un sommeil sans rêves.


	35. Chapitre 35

**Chapitre 35 : Face à face**

Lorsque Théodore se réveilla le lendemain, il se sentait encore étourdi. Ses idées mirent un certain temps à se mettre en place, et il s'agita un bon moment dans son lit. Finalement, il se décida à ouvrir les yeux et se lever, mais à peine eut-il entrouvert ses paupières qu'une voix glaciale résonna à ses oreilles.

- Alors, on a bien dormi ?

Théodore se leva d'un bond, sa baguette en main, la dirigeant vers le visage de son adversaire. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lancer le moindre sort, il remarqua que la baguette de son agresseur était pointée sur lui, entre ses deux yeux, et l'extrémité brillait d'une lueur rouge peu rassurante. Théodore sentit ses entrailles se glacer en constatant la vitesse avec laquelle avait réagi l'individu. Ce fut alors qu'il reconnut celui qui se trouvait devant lui : c'était le professeur Rogue. L'enseignant se trouvait face à lui, assis sur un tabouret, et son visage affichait une expression à mi-chemin entre la colère et l'ennui. Immédiatement, Théodore abaissa sa baguette, honteux de sa réaction, et l'enseignant l'imita. Il y eut un moment de silence, au cours duquel les deux interlocuteurs se fixèrent, et Théodore eut bien du mal à ne pas détourner le regard, tant celui de son directeur de maison était sévère.

- Alors ? demanda soudain le maître des potions. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, monsieur.

- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, Mr Nott… siffla Rogue de son ton le plus dangereux. Je sais que vous avez passé cinq jours dans la Salle sur Demande. La question est donc : qu'est-ce que vous y avez fait ? Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes fait ?

- Je vous demande pardon ? s'étonna Théodore, qui cette fois-ci était sincère dans son incompréhension.

Rogue pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, et son regard se fit encore plus attentif, comme s'il tentait de lire dans les pensées de son élève. Il resta un bon moment ainsi, tel un serpent qui tente d'hypnotiser sa proie.

- Votre esprit est différent… dit soudain l'enseignant. Je l'ai senti dès que je vous ai vu. Quelque chose a changé, et il semble que votre esprit soit aussi devenu plus puissant qu'avant : j'ai beau faire des efforts, je ne puis le pénétrer aisément, il me faudrait beaucoup d'énergie et de concentration pour y parvenir. Pourtant, il est évident que vous n'avez pas recours à l'occlumencie…

Théodore se sentit mal-à-l'aise. D'un côté, il était rassuré d'apprendre que Rogue ne pouvait plus lire dans ses pensées comme avant, mais de l'autre, il était clair que son directeur de maison avait senti un changement. Aurait-il compris que son élève avait eu recours à la magie spirituelle ? Si tel était le cas, les conséquences pourraient être très désagréables pour Théodore. Pire encore, le sort auquel avait eu recours Théodore pouvait-il laisser d'autres effets secondaires, plus néfastes ? Après tout, il avait pénétré de force son propre esprit. Il fut néanmoins vite tiré hors de ses réflexions par la voix de Rogue, qui se faisait de plus en plus menaçante.

- Un cercle dessiné à la craie et gravé de symboles spirituels, des bougies, de l'encens, des gemmes… Quel sort avez-vous utilisé ?

Théodore avait écarquillé les yeux en entendant ces mots. Comment Rogue pouvait-il savoir ça ? Le directeur de Serpentard n'eut de toute évidence aucun besoin d'avoir recours à la légilimencie pour connaître les pensées de son élève, et son regard se fit encore plus sévère.

- En toute honnêteté, Nott, votre stupidité et votre inconscience semblent n'avoir aucune limite. Il est clair que vous avez eu recours à un sort de magie noire très avancé… et pourtant vous n'avez même pas eu l'idée d'en effacer les traces.

Théodore fut alors partagé entre tant d'émotions différentes qu'il ne savait même plus laquelle était la plus appropriée à la situation : il avait honte de son imprudence et en était furieux, mais il était aussi terrifié par les conséquences dont sa stupidité pourrait être la cause.

- C'est une impression à moi, continua Rogue, ou depuis le début de cette année vous enchaînez les erreurs lamentables ? Je croyais que vous étiez quelqu'un d'intelligent, mais maintenant il me semble clair que vous avez fini par être contaminé par la bêtise profonde dont souffrent certains de vos camarades de chambrée. Peut-être devrais-je mettre Mr Zabini à l'abri, avant que le dernier de mes élèves pourvu d'un cerveau ne soit infecté par votre stupidité ?

Théodore ne dit rien, mais cette fois-ci il ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard. Rogue le toisa d'air glacial pendant encore un moment, avant de reprendre parole.

- Dès que Mr Malefoy m'a dit que vous étiez sain et sauf, j'ai pris la liberté de me rendre dans la Salle sur Demande pour y jeter un coup d'œil. J'ai bien pris le temps d'observer les symboles et les matériaux auxquels vous avez eu recours. J'ai bien réfléchi à la question, et les conclusions qui s'imposent ne me plaisent pas du tout…

Il fit une courte pause, observant avec attention son élève qui n'osait toujours pas ouvrir la bouche.

- J'ai déjà vu de tels symboles, Mr Nott, c'était il y a bien longtemps, mais je m'en souviens pourtant très bien. La seule différence, ce sont les gemmes auxquelles vous avez eu recours… Il existe un sort particulièrement puissant, mais néanmoins très rarement utilisé, car il représente un danger aussi bien pour celui qui le lance que pour celui qui le subit. Il peut être employé dans le but de soutirer des informations à une personne, souvent un occlumens dont les legilimens n'ont pu franchir les barrières spirituelles. Mais cela n'est pas sans risques, la victime du sort en meurt souvent… et le lanceur du sort lui-même doit avoir une force spirituelle hors du commun pour y survivre. Ce sort consiste à donner forme à la volonté du lanceur du sort, afin de pénétrer de force l'esprit de la victime et avoir accès aux informations désirées. Mais l'esprit humain ne peut être forcé de la sorte, et la mort ou la folie sont souvent le résultat de telles tentatives.

Encore une fois, Rogue lança un regard perçant à son élève.

- Dites-moi, Nott, savez vous ce qu'il est advenu des parents de Londubat ?

Théodore hésita un instant, puis finit par avouer à voix basse.

- J'ai entendu dire que les Lestrange les avaient torturés jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent la raison…

- C'est partiellement vrai.

- Comment ça ?

- Tout d'abord, les Lestrange ont en effet torturé les Londubat, mais quand ils ont compris que c'était inutile, ils ont eu recours à une méthode plus radicale. Le Ministère a dit que les agresseurs étaient Rodolphus, Rabastan et Bellatrix Lestrange, accompagnés par Barty Croupton Junior. Mais il y avait un autre mangemort, du nom de Malbroch, et qui était l'un des plus fanatiques. Ce dernier s'est servi de ce sort pour pénétrer l'esprit des Londubat. Alice et Frank Londubat n'ont pas supporté l'opération, et passeront le restant de leurs jours à Sainte Mangouste. Malbroch lui non plus n'a pas résisté : il est mort juste après être ressorti de l'esprit de Frank Londubat. Peut-être qu'il aurait survécu s'il n'avait pénétré que l'esprit d'une seule personne, mais il est clair qu'utiliser ce sort deux fois de suite était suicidaire. Il s'est volontairement sacrifié pour permettre à ses compagnons de retrouver leur maître, sacrifice qui fut inutile, comme vous vous en doutez bien.

- Pourquoi personne n'a parlé de cette histoire ?

- Le Ministère ne voulait pas que l'affaire s'ébruite. Je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas non plus donner des idées aux autres mangemorts en cavale, même s'il est vrai que ce sort est loin d'être à la portée du premier venu…

- Pourquoi… pourquoi m'avez-vous raconté cela ?

- Pour que vous connaissiez la nature du sort auquel vous avez eu recours.

Théodore blêmit en entendant ces mots.

- Monsieur, je vous assure que je n'avais l'intention de nuire à personne… je…

- Vous n'aviez l'intention de nuire à personne dites-vous ? Et vous, vous n'êtes peut-être personne, c'est cela ? Nott, vous auriez pu vous tuer, vous auriez pu détruire votre âme !

- Je savais quels étaient les risques, je l'ai décidé en connaissance de cause !

- Non ! vociféra Rogue en se levant d'un bond, faisant par la même tomber son tabouret. Vous ne savez rien ! Avez-vous déjà vu des gens dont l'esprit a été détruit, Nott ? Avez-vous déjà vu des personnes ayant reçu le baiser du Détraqueur ? Ou alors l'état dans lequel se trouvent les Londubat en ce moment ? Vous n'avez rien vu de tel, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui aurait pu vous arriver ! Je devrais vous emmener à Sainte mangouste pour vous faire voir ce qu'il est arrivé aux Londubat, vu que vous avez bien failli les rejoindre dans la section des maladies mentales !

Théodore resta muet de stupeur. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Rogue dans cet état. Pire, le mots du maître des potions avaient atteint leur objectif : effrayer le garçon. En effet, au moment d'avoir recours à ce sort, il n'avait eu aucun doute, c'était maintenant seulement qu'il prenait véritablement conscience de l'horrible destin qui aurait été le sien en cas d'échec. Le jeune sorcier eut un hoquet, et à un moment il crut même qu'il allait vomir là, tout de suite. Par miracle, il parvint à se retenir. Rogue, de son côté, semblait satisfait que ses paroles aient fait mouche, mais il avait toujours l'air en colère.

- Vous me décevez énormément, Nott, je m'attendais à mieux de votre part. Que donneraient les Londubat, à votre avis, pour être à votre place ? S'ils étaient encore en état de penser normalement, que ne donneraient-ils pas pour être aux côtés de leur fils ? Mais non, leur esprit a été détruit, on ne leur a pas donné le choix. Et vous, vous risquez de finir comme eux, et par choix qui plus est ! Vous mériteriez d'échanger avec eux la place qu'ils occupent à l'hôpital !

Théodore n'osait plus regarder son directeur de maison en face, désormais, tant la honte était grande.

- Vous méritez que je vous expulse de Poudlard, et que j'en informe les Aurors ! Peut-être que côtoyer les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban ainsi que les victimes de leurs baisers vous ferait prendre conscience d'à quel point l'esprit est une chose précieuse, qui ne doit en aucun cas être violée ! Vos parents pleureraient de honte s'ils voyaient ce qu'il advenu de vous, et ce que vous étiez prêt à faire subir à votre propre âme ! Vous êtes la seule chose qui restera d'eux ici bas, et vous étiez sur le point de finir comme les Londubat de votre plein gré ! Jamais je n'aurais cru que l'on puisse tomber aussi bas !

Théodore ne répondit rien, il n'en avait pas la force, ni le courage. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, mais le pire était qu'il savait que Rogue avait raison. Il savait qu'il avait commis l'impardonnable, et que son excuse, consistant à dire qu'il ne faisait de mal à personne n'était pas valable. Il avait fait ce que personne ne devrait jamais faire, et il avait tout même failli détruire une âme, peut-être pas celle d'une autre personne, mais la sienne, et c'était un crime tout aussi atroce. Il sentit un profond dégoût envers lui-même, et ne put s'empêcher de penser que, même si ses intentions étaient honorables, il avait eu là une bien singulière façon de manifester son affection envers sa mère. Elle était morte sous ses yeux, et jusqu'au dernier moment, ses pensées avaient été tournées vers lui, son fils unique. A aucun moment, elle n'avait eu peur pour elle. Et là, dix ans après, il manquait de mourir ou pire, de détruire son esprit. Il avait eu la prétention de se croire au-dessus des autres, d'être capable de réussir. Certes, il avait survécu, mais c'était plus dû à la chance qu'autre chose, et il le savait. Théodore serra les dents, la honte et l'humiliation atteignant leur paroxysme, et il se demanda même si un jour il aurait le courage de se regarder à nouveau dans un miroir.

- Vous ne méritez pas d'être ici… fit Rogue d'un ton sec, mais pourtant, vous y êtes. Vous avez fait ce que personne n'avait réussi à faire avant vous, vous avez fait ce que personne n'avait osé faire. Se servir de ce sort sur soi-même, cette idée n'a jamais été appliquée avant aujourd'hui. Vous avez commis un acte impardonnable, et pourtant vous êtes là. Je dois reconnaître que vous deviez vraiment être désespéré pour en arriver là…

Encore une fois, l'enseignant ne reçut aucune réponse de la part de son élève. Rogue soupira, puis sembla se calmer, et sa voix avait l'air moins dure qu'avant.

- J'ai pris la liberté de ranger la Salle sur Demande. Le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas là, et aucun autre enseignant de cette école ne semble s'être rendu compte de votre disparition : je ne vois pas de raison pour que cela change, cette histoire restera entre nous. Votre attitude coûtera deux cent points à Serpentard, que vous avez intérêt à récupérer avant la fin de l'année ! Et vous aurez un mois entier de retenues, tous les soirs, sept jours sur sept, dans mon bureau. Si l'on vous demande quoi que ce soit, vous avez tenté de dérober des objets ensorcelés dans mon bureau. Est-ce clair ? Et regardez-moi quand je vous parle ! Ne soyez pas un lâche !

Cette fois-ci, Théodore eut le courage de lever les yeux. Une partie de lui était sincèrement surprise que Rogue étouffe l'affaire, il était désormais persuadé qu'il ne méritait rien de mieux qu'Azkaban. Rogue sembla comprendre ce à quoi il pensait, car il reprit parole.

- Vous êtes à la fois intelligent et intègre, Mr Nott, je le sais. Je l'ai senti dès votre arrivée dans cette école. Vous êtes capable de reconnaître vos erreurs et d'en assumer les conséquences, ainsi que d'en tirer un enseignement. J'ignore pourquoi le destin vous a épargné dans votre folie, mais je vous conseille de vous montrer digne de cette deuxième chance qui vous est offerte. Sachez en profiter comme il se doit, car tous n'ont pas autant de chance, ne l'oubliez jamais. Rejoignez moi dès ce soir dans mon bureau à vingt heures.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce, sa cape noire virevoltant sur son passage, laissant seul un Théodore Nott désorienté et honteux. Le jeune sorcier se rallongea et se roula en boule, accablé. Il se promit de faire mieux par la suite, mais une partie de lui se sentait souillée, comme s'il portait en lui une marque d'infamie, qui ne disparaîtrait jamais. Rogue avait dit que cette histoire resterait entre eux, mais le garçon n'avait nul besoin du regard accusateur des autres pour se sentir coupable. Lui, il savait ce qu'il avait fait et c'était amplement suffisant. Il frissonna, et se demanda si un jour ce malaise qui s'était emparé de lui disparaîtrait, si un jour il pourrait à nouveau se regarder dans un miroir, ou se présenter face à ses amis sans en éprouver la moindre honte.


	36. Chapitre 36

**Chapitre 36 : Des amis sur qui compter**

Le dimanche soir, Théodore soupira. C'était la fin des vacances de Noël, et les autres élèves rentraient à Poudlard. L'héritier des Nott était dans la salle commune des Serpentard, et il s'avançait dans ses devoirs. Etant donné qu'il en aurait pour un mois de retenues avec Rogue, mieux valait ne pas prendre de retard, sinon il ne tiendrait pas le coup jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Le jeune sorcier regarda son devoir de runes anciennes d'un air absent, déprimé. Il avait déjà commencé ses retenues avec Rogue, et tenir un mois ainsi serait un vrai défi. Il faut dire que Théodore avait malheureusement eu l'occasion de confirmer des soupçons qu'il avait déjà envers son directeur de maison : ce dernier était insomniaque. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui rendait les choses si difficiles. Au cours des derniers jours, Rogue avait gardé Théodore dans son bureau jusqu'à trois heures du matin. Pour l'instant, c'était tenable, car c'était les vacances, mais Théodore ne savait que trop bien qu'une fois que les cours auraient commencé, les choses se compliqueraient considérablement.

Mais si les retenues étaient déprimantes, le fait de nettoyer un par un tous les objets dont Rogue aurait besoin pour son cours de défense contre les forces du mal jusqu'à trois heures du matin n'y était pour rien. Ce qui rendait ces soirées insupportables, c'était la honte qu'éprouvait Théodore depuis que Rogue l'avait réprimandé dans son dortoir. La culpabilité que le garçon éprouvait était déjà immense, mais le fait de passer des heures seul dans une salle obscure avec pour seule compagnie le regard accusateur de Rogue ne l'aidait vraiment pas à se sentir mieux. Pour empirer les choses, il arrivait parfois que Rogue se remette à lui faire la leçon, parfois même de façon encore plus terrible qu'au dortoir. Théodore ignorait si Rogue agissait de la sorte parce qu'il s'ennuyait ou parce qu'il voulait être sûr que son élève comprenne vraiment la gravité de ses actes, mais en tout cas le résultat était efficace.

Théodore regarda sa montre d'un air accablé. Tracey, Justin et Blaise arriveraient bientôt, et le Serpentard avait l'impression qu'il allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. En effet, il était clair que ses camarades seraient furieux d'apprendre ce qu'il avait fait en leur absence, et Théodore avait bien du mal à imaginer lequel d'entre eux aurait la réaction la plus terrible. Au début, il avait sérieusement envisagé l'idée de leur mentir, de leur cacher la vérité sur la cause de ses retenues, mais Malefoy lui avait aussitôt dit que c'était là une très mauvaise idée qui risquait d'empirer les choses. Drago lui avait dit ça lorsqu'ils dînaient avant la première retenue de Théodore avec Rogue et, comme pour prouver que le blond avait raison, une chouette s'était posée sur les genoux de l'héritier des Nott, lui apportant une lettre de Justin.

_Salut,_

_Tracey fait des rêves étranges ces derniers temps. Elle ne sait pas encore de quoi il s'agit exactement (tu sais que ses visions sont souvent très complexes et difficiles à analyser), mais elle est sûre que ça te concerne. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup, et moi aussi. Réponds-moi dès que tu auras reçu cette lettre._

_J'espère que tu vas bien._

_J. F.F_

Dans le but de les rassurer, Théodore avait répondu par un simple _Je vais bien_, ce qui lui valut une réponse explosive de la part de Finch-Fletchley. En effet, le lendemain il avait reçu une beuglante :

- TU VAS BIEN ?! COMMENT CA TU VAS BIEN ?! IL T'A FALLU QUATRE JOURS POUR ECRIRE TROIS MOTS ! DEPUIS QUAND TU ES DEVENU ANALPHABETE ? ALORS MAINTENANT TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE ME DIRE LA VERITE SI TU NE VEUX PAS QUE JE REVIENNE A POUDLARD SPECIALEMENT POUR TE BOTTER LES FESSES !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, la beuglante avait explosé, laissant derrière elle un panache de fumée rouge. Fort heureusement, Justin avait eu la bonne idée de ne pas signer, et personne n'avait reconnu la voix du Poufsouffle. Théodore fut assez perturbé par cette réponse, il ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction d'une telle violence. De plus, c'était là la première beuglante qu'il recevait, et il comprenait désormais pourquoi certains élèves se cachaient sous une table ou partaient en courant dès qu'ils en recevaient une, sans même prendre le temps de l'écouter en entier. Il faut dire qu'il n'était guère agréable de sentir peser sur soi les regards de tous les élèves de la Grande Salle alors que l'on se fait sermonner. Mais Théodore n'avait pas trop prêté attention au regard des autres, trop choqué par ce qui venait de se produire. En six ans d'études, il avait vu plusieurs élèves recevoir des beuglantes, mais lui-même n'avait jamais eu de problème de ce genre. Même lorsqu'il s'était battu contre des élèves plus âgés que lui et avait frôlé l'expulsion, son père était resté discret. Il avait écrit une longue lettre signifiant au garçon que, dès qu'il serait de retour au manoir Nott, il regretterait amèrement de s'être donné en spectacle, mais il lui avait fait parvenir le message dans une lettre normale. Théodore était donc surpris de voir que Justin Finch-Fletchley, un Poufsouffle sang-de-bourbe qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques mois se permette de lui faire un coup pareil, alors que même Richard Nott n'était pas allé aussi loin.

Cependant, Théodore n'était pas en colère contre Justin, au contraire. Il était clair que si Justin était furieux au moment où il avait écrit la lettre, il était aussi très inquiet, et Tracey l'était sans doute également. Théodore se sentit même un peu coupable, mais finit bien vite par se remettre du choc et envoyer une réponse qui, il l'espérait, les rassurerait. Malheureusement, il était trop risqué de leur expliquer la situation dans une lettre. Le Serpentard fut donc le plus vague possible : _Je vais vraiment bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous expliquerai tout lorsque vous reviendrez à Poudlard. Au fait : Joyeux Noël !_ Il n'avait reçu aucune réponse, et ne savait comment interpréter ce silence. D'un côté, cela signifiait que Justin et Tracey ne le croyaient plus en danger de mort, mais de l'autre, cela voulait aussi dire qu'ils étaient si furieux contre lui qu'ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de répondre. Théodore s'agita sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. _Quelle galère !_

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pousser ses réflexions plus loin, car la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas pour laisser passer une Tracey Davis échevelée, suivie de près par un Blaise Zabini tout aussi inquiet. _Et c'est parti…_ pensa Théodore en se levant lentement, tel un prisonnier que l'on conduit à son exécution. Tracey se précipita vers lui.

- Théodore ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu…

Elle était sur le point de se jeter dans ses bras, mais elle s'arrêta soudainement, et l'observa un moment avec une expression d'horreur, tandis que son visage perdait le peu de couleur qui lui restait.

- Qu'est-ce qui… Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi as-tu changé ? Pourquoi es-tu si différent ?

- Il n'a pas vraiment changé. Observa Blaise.

- Pas son corps ! Son esprit ! cria Tracey d'une voix aigue, comme si elle se trouvait face à un Détraqueur.

Théodore serra les dents. _Bien sûr ! Comment ai-je pu être stupide au point d'oublier ça ?_ pensa-t-il avec hargne. Tracey était une voyante exceptionnelle, et ses dons étaient tels que voir l'avenir n'était qu'une partie de ses capacités. En effet, la jeune fille pouvait aussi « sentir » l'esprit les gens, un peu comme un legilimens, à la différence qu'elle ne pouvait lire les pensées. Néanmoins, ses capacités étaient de toute évidence suffisantes pour lui permettre de percevoir les changements que le sort avait engendrés dans l'esprit de Théodore. Cela inquiétait Théodore pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord, cela signifiait que Tracey prendrait plus rapidement conscience de la gravité des actes de Théodore, étant donné qu'elle sentirait le changement, et cela signifiait aussi que sa réaction pourrait être aussi explosive que celle de Rogue. Mais il y avait autre chose, si Rogue et Tracey avaient senti que l'esprit de Théodore était différent, quelles pourraient être les conséquences ? Son esprit avait-il changé à ce point ? Il avait pourtant l'impression d'être le même, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait un risque pour que des effets secondaires se développent avec le temps. Cela pourrait affecter ses pouvoirs de sorcier, ses souvenirs, sa personnalité, sa raison… Théodore déglutit, anxieux, se demandant si, en fin de comptes, il ne finirait pas par rejoindre les Londubat à Sainte Mangouste comme l'avait dit Rogue. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter d'avantage, car Drago l'empoigna par le col et le força à le suivre dans leur dortoir, tout en faisant signe à Tracey et Blaise de les suivre.

- Vous feriez mieux de discuter de ça dans un endroit sûr… marmonna l'héritier des Malefoy.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il les quitta, les laissant seuls. Blaise s'assit sur son lit d'un air nonchalant, mais son regard fixait Théodore avec autant d'intensité que celui d'un hippogriffe.

- Bon… Qu'as-tu à nous dire ? Davis et Finch-Fletchley étaient paniqués quand ils sont venus me parler, et vu la réaction de Malefoy, j'en déduis qu'il s'est effectivement passé quelque chose.

- En effet… admit Théodore. Tracey, tu ne voudrais pas t'asseoir s'il te plait ? lui demanda-t-il par précaution.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir, avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Blaise. Théodore soupira, puis s'assit à son tour sur son propre lit, faisant face à ses camarades. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il leur expliqua la nature du sort qu'il avait utilisé. Après cela, Blaise était devenu étrangement inexpressif, tandis que Tracey bouillonnait de rage.

- Théodore, demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Pourquoi commettre une telle folie ?

- Je devais découvrir la vérité…

- Et il n'y avait aucun autre moyen peut-être ?

- Pas à ma connaissance.

- Tu aurais pu nous prévenir ! explosa la jeune fille. Nous aurions pu t'aider ! Mais non, il a fallu que tu fasses bande à part comme d'habitude et que tu risques ta vie ! Idiot ! Et nous alors, as-tu pensé à nous ? Nous fais-tu donc si peu confiance ?

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la confiance ! s'écria Théodore. La réponse était dans mes souvenirs, depuis le début je le savais ! Vous n'auriez pas pu m'aider ! De plus, je suis sûr que vous m'auriez empêché de…

- Bien sûr que nous t'aurions empêché de commettre une telle folie ! Nous sommes tes amis ! Comment pourrions-nous te laisser te détruire toi-même ?

Elle s'était levée, et tremblait de tout son corps, tandis que des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Théodore se sentit coupable en sachant qu'il était responsable de ces larmes, et il se leva pour consoler la jeune fille, mais elle le repoussa.

- Est-ce que je compte donc si peu pour toi ? demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Est-ce que, nous tous, nous avons si peu de valeur à tes yeux pour que tu puisses disparaître sans te soucier de nous ? Te rends-tu comptes de la peine qui aurait été la notre si tu venais à mourir, ou pire, détruire ton esprit ?

Théodore soupira.

- Tracey, je sais que ce que j'ai fait est inexcusable…

- Tu ne sais rien idiot ! Tu ne sais même pas à quel point tu comptes pour nous tous ! Bon sang Théodore, tu agis comme si tu étais seul au monde, et comme si ta propre vie ne valait rien ! Tu t'imagines que si tu venais à mourir, cela ne ferait aucune différence, c'est ça ? Et bien, peut-être que pour toi, la vie et la mort sont sans importance, au point de jeter ta propre vie aux ordures sur un caprice, mais **moi** je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je t'aime Théodore ! Tu es tout pour moi ! Je ne pourrais plus continuer à avancer si tu disparaissais ! Alors, si tu t'imagines que ta vie ne vaut rien, c'est que tu n'as que peu d'estime pour mes sentiments !

Théodore était estomaqué. Tracey venait pratiquement de lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas, et que non seulement il ne se souciait pas d'elle mais qu'en plus il se moquait d'elle. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle pouvait se fourvoyer à ce point. Il aimait Tracey, plus que tout au monde ! Il n'avait peut-être pas les moyens de le prouver certes, mais tout de même ! Ne lui avait-il pas promis de la protéger jusqu'au bout, fut-ce du Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne ? N'était-ce pas suffisant ?

Mais Théodore n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, car Tracey s'était rapprochée de lui. La jeune fille posa ses deux mains tremblantes sur les joues de Théodore, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. Le regard de Tracey vibrait d'une intensité que Théodore ne lui connaissait pas.

- Théodore, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, promets-moi… promets-moi que tu ne risqueras plus ta vie de la sorte. Promets-moi de renoncer à cette folie.

- Tracey, je…

Il hésita, il aimait Tracey plus que tout, mais il avait aussi aimé sa mère. Il ne pouvait laisser sa mort impunie, il devait la venger. C'était son devoir en tant que fils, il ne pouvait s'y soustraire. Mais le jeune homme savait que venger sa mère serait risqué, très risqué, et que le prix à payer pourrait être très élevé. Une partie de lui voulait renoncer, et se complaire dans la vie agréable qui était désormais la sienne, mais alors il revoyait le visage de sa mère, qui jusqu'au bout n'avait pensé qu'à le protéger, et il revoyait également le visage de ses assassins. Ses monstres avaient pris plaisir à la faire souffrir, et l'héritier des Nott ressentait alors une colère et une haine immenses s'emparer de lui. Jamais Théodore ne pourrait leur pardonner. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier. Son désir de mener une vie tranquille et sans histoires n'était rien face à la colère et au besoin qu'il éprouvait de se venger. Il avait beau aimer Tracey, il y avait des choses auxquelles il ne pouvait se soustraire, même par amour pour elle. Venger sa mère était l'une d'elles. Malheureusement, la jeune fille le connaissait assez bien pour interpréter son silence avec justesse.

- Idiot ! cria-t-elle en le giflant si fort que Théodore faillit en perdre l'équilibre.

En reprenant contenance il se rendit compte que Tracey s'était précipitée en dehors de la chambre et qu'elle s'enfuyait dans le couloir. L'héritier des Nott eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la cape de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne claque la porte derrière elle.

- Tracey, attends ! cria-t-il en se lançant à sa poursuite, mais il fut retenu par Blaise, qui s'était aussi levé et avait fermement saisi son camarade par le poignet.

- Laisse-la. Dit le Serpentard d'une voix froide.

Surpris par sa réaction, Théodore hésita. Il voulait à tout prix rattraper Tracey et recoller les morceaux avec elle, mais le regard de Blaise lui indiquait qu'il devrait lui passer sur le corps pour y arriver. Finalement, Théodore se résigna. Son camarade sembla s'en rendre compte, car il lâcha son poignet et se rassit, faisant signe à Théodore de l'imiter.

- Tu ferais mieux de la laisser seule un moment. Si tu vas la retrouver maintenant, tu ne feras qu'empirer les choses et, si je peux me permettre, elle souffre assez comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Il s'en suivit un silence pesant, que Théodore eut bien du mal à supporter. Blaise semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et Théodore ne savait comment réagir. Finalement, son compagnon se décida à prendre parole.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il. Tu as découvert ce qui s'est passé ?

- Oui… répondit Théodore, incertain de l'attitude à adopter.

- C'était vraiment un meurtre ?

- Oui. C'était…

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Dis-moi seulement ce que tu comptes faire maintenant.

Théodore hésita, se demandant comment Blaise réagirait. C'était un garçon intelligent, et il avait très certainement compris que la situation était grave… et dangereuse. Il n'eut cependant pas à s'expliquer, car Blaise le fit à sa place.

- Tu vas chercher à te venger, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… avoua Théodore.

Blaise soupira.

- Tu vois, c'est pour ça que Davis est en colère…

- Elle m'en veut parce que je veux venger ma mère ? s'indigna Théodore. Ne ferait elle pas la même chose, si elle en avait l'occasion ? Toi-même, si ta mère venait à être assassinée, que ferais-tu ?

- Le problème n'est pas que tu cherches à te venger. L'interrompit Blaise en levant la main pour le faire taire. Le problème, c'est que tu tiens toujours à faire comme si tu étais seul au monde. Or, ce n'est pas le cas, tu as des gens qui tiennent à toi, qui peuvent t'aider.

- Je ne veux pas que vous preniez des risques à cause de moi…

- « Vous » ? ricana Blaise en haussant les sourcils. Ne m'impliques pas là-dedans, je t'en prie ! L'aurais-tu oublié ? Je suis neutre, et j'ai bien l'intention de le rester, merci bien ! Je te parle de Davis et Finch-Fletchley. Mais tu es loin d'être la personne la plus facile à gérer sur Terre ! Ils ne peuvent rien pour toi si tu continues à te comporter de la sorte. De plus, tu portes la poisse !

- Je porte la poisse ?! s'indigna Théodore.

- Oui ! Et je te mets au défi de me prouver le contraire. Au cas où tu ne l'aies pas remarqué, depuis le début de l'année, tu as trouvé le moyen de t'enfoncer. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y prends exactement mais les faits sont là ! Tu commences ton année comme un fils de mangemort endetté, tu bosses plus que n'importe qui dans l'école, tu couvres Malefoy et ses plans à la noix, tu cherches à découvrir ce qui est arrivé à ta mère, et maintenant tu échafaudes des plans de vengeance contre je ne sais qui. Reconnais tout de même que ton cas est particulier. Par Merlin, Nott, la seule personne dans cette école à avoir plus de problèmes que toi, c'est Potter ! Et lui, _**au moins**_, il a un mage noir qui veut lui faire la peau ! Toi, tu te crées toi-même des ennuis !

Théodore resta bouche bée suite à cette tirade, mais Blaise ne semblait pas disposé à en rester là.

- Et, ajouta-t-il comme s'il détenait la science infuse, c'est pour ça que Tracey est en colère. Ce n'est pas parce que tu veux venger ta mère, ce n'est pas parce que tu as des ennuis, c'est parce que tu t'attires toi-même des ennuis. Tu es responsable de ce qui t'arrive. Peu importe que tu parviennes à résoudre tes problèmes du moment, tu en trouveras d'autres bien assez tôt, et tout recommencera à zéro !

- C'est comme ça pour tout le monde, non ? On a tous des problèmes qui nous tombent dessus du jour au lendemain !

- Peut-être mais avoue qu'il y a peu de gens dans notre entourage qui ont des ennuis tels qu'ils se sentent obligés d'avoir recours à un sort si puissant qu'ils risquent de détruire leur âme. Et permets-moi de te rappeler un détail, Nott : nous sommes des Serpentard, nous avons grandi avec la magie noire ! Dire que nous avons une certaine expérience des forces maléfiques et des ennuis est un euphémisme ! Et pourtant, même selon nos critères, tu bats les records !

Théodore se renfrogna, il n'était pas habitué à ce que Blaise Zabini vienne lui faire la morale, c'était le rôle de Justin, ça. _C'est ridicule !_ pensa-t-il avec hargne _Je n'ai pas demandé à avoir une vie aussi compliquée !_

- On échange nos vies, si tu veux ! marmonna-t-il d'humeur maussade.

- Même si on pouvait faire ça, tu trouverais quand même un moyen d'attirer sur toi tous les malheurs du monde. Répliqua Blaise d'un ton méprisant. Dans ton cas précis, le problème vient de toi, pas du monde qui t'entoure. Et c'est pour ça que Davis est en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps dans sa chambre, et que Finch-Fletchley doit être en train de se bouffer les ongles au moment où nous parlons. Tu n'es pas tout puissant, Nott, il faut savoir renoncer ! Aies un minimum de sens pratique, bon sang ! Contentes-toi de résoudre les problèmes indispensables à ta survie et oublies les autres ! Laisse tomber cette histoire de vengeance !

- T'inquiètes, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir me venger sur un coup de tête. Grommela Théodore, dont la mauvaise humeur ne faisait qu'empirer. Ce serait stupide. Il me faut une stratégie, et du temps pour la mettre en place…

- Je ne te demande pas d'ajourner ton idée de vengeance, je te demande de l'oublier ! cria Blaise en se levant d'un bond. Abandonne, Nott ! Laisse tomber cette histoire, elle ne fera que te ronger de l'intérieur ! Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas en mourir !

Théodore fut pris au dépourvu par la réaction de Blaise, mais, étrangement, il réagit avec calme. Lorsqu'il reprit parole, il eut l'impression que les mots sortaient d'eux-mêmes, et sa voix lui sembla étrange, inexpressive.

- Pourtant, tu as bien dit que tu étais neutre, non ? Que je vive ou que je meure, ça devrait t'être égal.

Son camarade réagit au quart de tour.

- Crétin !! Cria Blaise en lui donnant un coup de poing au visage.

Sans même laisser à Théodore le temps de se reprendre, il l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Théodore resta coi face à la violence de cette réaction. Il avait pourtant dit la vérité, non ? Blaise le lui avait déjà dit plusieurs fois : ils n'étaient pas amis, ils étaient neutres. Il est vrai que c'était dur de passer plusieurs de années de sa vie avec une personne dont on sait qu'elle peut vous trahir et vous tourner le dos à n'importe quel moment. C'était même très dur, mais Blaise avait toujours tenu à ce que cela soit clair entre eux, et Théodore avait fini par s'y habituer. Il ne comprenait donc pas que son camarade prenne la situation tant à cœur. Et dire que Blaise avait pris la situation très à cœur était un euphémisme. Le Serpentard, non satisfait d'avoir plaqué son camarade contre le mur avec assez de violence pour lui donner le tournis, le foudroyait du regard d'une telle manière que Théodore crut qu'il allait le frapper une nouvelle fois. Mais Blaise n'en fit rien, et reprit parole d'une vois tremblante, alternée par la colère.

- Ce n'est pas parce que, contrairement à Davis et Finch-Fletchley, je ne suis pas prêt à donner ma vie pour toi, que je me moque de ce qui pourrait t'arriver ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, abruti ! Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures ! Je ne suis pas aussi courageux que les deux autres, je le reconnais, mais le fait est que depuis mon arrivé à Poudlard, tu es la seule personne à laquelle je tienne vraiment !

Blaise tremblait de tous ses membres, désormais. Il avait baissé la tête, comme s'il avait honte de ce qu'il allait dire. Sa voix avait complètement changé, et il parut à Théodore plus vulnérable que jamais.

- Je ne suis pas courageux, Nott. Je ne suis pas capable de me battre ou de risquer ma vie, tout ce que je sais faire c'est me faire discret ou fuir ! Si tu continues sur cette voie je ne pourrai plus te suivre, je ne pourrai plus t'aider ! Je sais que c'est pitoyable et que tu dois même te demander pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec une larve comme moi, mais tout ce que je peux faire maintenant c'est te supplier de renoncer à cette folie !

Il s'en suivit un silence de mort, interrompu seulement par la respiration saccadée de Blaise, qui tremblait toujours autant. Il attendait la réponse de son camarade et n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête, Théodore ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il craignait la réponse qu'il allait entendre ou parce qu'il avait honte. Théodore soupira, puis posa sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade.

- Zabini, je ne peux pas laisser la mort de ma mère impunie…

Cette simple phrase sembla faire le monde autour de Blaise s'écrouler. Le Serpentard serra les dents, et inspira profondément, comme si le simple fait de respirer consistait en un effort surhumain. Néanmoins, il daigna enfin relâcher son compagnon. Blaise n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête, et tremblait toujours autant. Théodore sentit son cœur se serrer en le voyant ainsi, c'était la première fois que Blaise Zabini, toujours arrogant et sûr de lui, lui semblait si faible et vulnérable. En le voyant ainsi, Théodore comprit ce que Tracey et Justin devaient ressentir, et il comprit aussi autre chose : Blaise et lui étaient tout sauf neutres. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils s'étaient pliés aux critères des Serpentard et des sang pur, selon lesquels l'amitié n'existait pas, que chaque relation était basée sur l'intérêt personnel. Mais les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples, et c'était grâce à Finch-Fletchley que Théodore l'avait enfin compris. En dépit des apparences et des faux semblants de leur société, en dépit de leur éducation élitiste, Théodore et Blaise étaient devenus amis, c'était un fait, et cela ne servait plus à rien de le nier. Cette constatation poussa Théodore à prendre sa décision.

- Je ne peux pas renoncer à venger ma mère, dit-il d'une voix douce, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir, ni de perdre mes amis à cause de cette histoire. Tu as dit que me venger serait une folie, si je devais me battre ce serait sûrement le cas, mais je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil, et avoir un peu de sens pratique.

Blaise releva lentement la tête, intrigué. Théodore se permit un faible sourire.

- Je t'assure que je n'ai pas du tout l'impression de perdre mon temps avec toi. Je ne te demande pas de surpasser tes limites, et laisses-moi te dire que je me moque que tu sois courageux ou pas : je suis heureux et fier de t'avoir pour ami. Tu as réussi à me convaincre d'arrêter les frais et en faisant ça, tu m'as sans doute sauvé la vie.

- Je… je ne comprends pas… fit Blaise d'une voix étranglée. Tu as dit que tu ne renoncerais pas…

- Il y a d'autres moyens que la force pour arriver à ses fins, non ? Si je me contente d'un procès en justice, c'est parfait : je les expédie à Azkaban, et je ne prends aucun risque.

- Tu… tu avais pensé à ça depuis le début ?

- Euh… non, pas vraiment… en fait c'est toi qui m'as donné l'idée…

- Crétin ! s'exclama Zabini en lui donnant un petit coup à l'épaule. C'est toi tout craché, ça ! Il y a une solution simple comme bonjour, et toi tu pars comme un abruti risquer ta vie ! Je te jure, tu es incorrigible !

Théodore ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. La tension avait baissé, et tous deux l'avaient senti : les choses étaient redevenues normales. Blaise semblait toujours affecté par les événements, il tremblait un peu, mais il avait l'air de récupérer, et semblait soulagé et heureux, même s'il semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes à tout moment.

- Alors, demanda-t-il, de quoi as-tu besoin ?

- Hein ?

- Pour gagner un procès, en règle générale, il faut des preuves… et des pots de vins si tu as affaire à des gens puissants.

Théodore réfléchit un instant. Les assassins de sa mère étaient puissants, certes, mais certains d'entre eux avaient perdu leur prestige, Potter les ayant désigné comme des mangemorts. _Cela peut jouer en ma faveur…_ pensa-t-il. Par contre, pour les preuves, il n'avait que ses souvenirs, et avoir recours à eux équivalait à avouer qu'il avait eu recours à de la magie noire pour récupérer la mémoire.

- Pour ce qui est des preuves, il n'y en a aucune, à part mes souvenirs.

- Une pensine pourrait suffire, dit Blaise après quelques instants de réflexion, mais il te faudra aussi des preuves matérielles. Ca, ça risque d'être dur à trouver, par contre. Tu peux aussi faire une demande pour avoir recours au véritaserum. Tu devras en boire, ce qui prouvera que tu es sincère, et les accusés en boiront aussi pour être interrogés. Le problème, c'est que les avocats s'y opposent souvent. Il faut aussi passer par pas mal de procédures administratives, ce qui donne souvent aux accusés le temps de se procurer un antidote, qu'ils boivent avant la séance. Tu peux aussi avoir recours à des Legilimens du ministère, mais ils sont trop aisément corruptibles. De plus vu ta situation financière et ta réputation, il te faudra un dossier en béton pour arriver à quoi que ce soit. Si tu veux, je peux faire quelques recherches à la bibliothèque, il se peut que j'aie laissé passer certaines « subtilités juridiques », comme je les appelle, et… Quoi ?!

Blaise s'interrompit dans son monologue, constatant que Théodore le regardait bouche bée, comme s'il se trouvait face à un inconnu dont la santé mentale pouvait être mise en doute.

- Zabini… Depuis quand tu t'y connais en droit ?

- Depuis toujours. Lui répondit son compagnon. Le droit et les finances, c'est ce qui me passionne. Ca fait longtemps que j'hésite entre devenir associé de Gringotts et me spécialiser en droit magique. Le droit magique, c'est très vaste, et j'avoue que je ne m'intéresse pas trop aux affaires criminelles, mais de toutes façons je dois avoir des connaissances globales. Je ne suis peut-être pas un expert en la matière mais au moins je m'y connais plus que toi !

- Désolé… C'est juste que…

- C'est juste que quoi ?

- Ben, tu vois, tu n'es pas vraiment du genre studieux…

- Merci du compliment, mais pour ton information, quand une chose m'intéresse, je m'y donne à fond. J'ai quand même eu Optimal en Arithmancie, or c'est une matière essentielle si je veux bien m'entendre avec nos amis les gobelins. Pour le reste, et bien je me contente d'un Acceptable, je ne fais que l'effort minimum, ce qui me permet de me concentrer sur le droit. Vu qu'on n'a toujours pas d'écoles spécialisées pour ça, je dois jouer les autodidactes.

- Je comprends mieux… Mais j'avoue que je suis tout de même surpris ! Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé !

- Tu ne m'as jamais posé la question. Répliqua Blaise. Et toi, puisqu'on y est, dis-moi ce que tu comptes faire dans la vie.

Théodore réfléchit un moment.

- Aucune idée. Avoua-t-il.

Cette réponse fit Blaise éclater de rire.

- Et bien ça, tu vois, ça ne m'étonne pas !

- Oh ça va !

- Te vexe pas. Bon retournons à nos moutons. Laisse moi un peu de temps pour rassembler des infos, et je te garantis que tu l'auras ton procès !

- Tu n'as pas à te donner autant de mal… marmonna Théodore mal à l'aise. Je peux très bien le faire moi-même.

Blaise lui lança un regard accusateur, mais il continuait à sourire.

- Nott, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de ton habitude à t'attirer des ennuis ? Tu as déjà assez de problèmes comme ça ! Laisse moi t'aider, pour une fois que je peux t'être utile ! Et puis, tu sais, c'est loin d'être une corvée pour moi. Je te l'ai dit : j'aime le droit. De plus, c'est la solution la plus pratique : entre tous tes cours et les retenues que Rogue t'a flanqué, tu tomberais d'épuisement en moins d'une semaine !

Théodore ne dit rien, il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir. Blaise sembla s'en rendre compte, car il lui donna un coup de coude.

- Arrête de faire cette tête ! Tu ne me dois rien : je suis assez heureux comme ça d'avoir réussi à te convaincre de laisser tomber ton idée suicidaire !

- Merci…

- C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier. Rétorqua Baise, mais cette fois-ci, sa voix était dépourvue de tout sarcasme.

- On est plus vraiment neutres, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Théodore, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

Blaise ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne et toisa le plafond d'un air pensif. Au bout d'un moment, il rompit enfin le silence.

- Dis-moi Nott, cet abruti de Finch-Fletchley a un effet bizarre sur les gens autour de lui, non ?

Théodore sourit, mais ne répondit rien, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il avait très bien compris de quoi Blaise parlait, et devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Justin, en début d'année, sa vision du monde avait changé, et toutes les autres personnes ayant rencontré le Poufsouffle avaient ressenti la même chose. Depuis qu'ils connaissaient Justin, des notions telles que la confiance et l'amitié ne semblaient plus aussi fantaisistes qu'elles l'avaient toujours été pour les Serpentard. C'était grâce à Justin que Théodore avait changé, et c'était aussi grâce à lui qu'il avait compris qu'il n'était plus seul, qu'il avait des amis sur lesquels il pouvait compter.


	37. Chapitre 37

**Chapitre 37 : La vie est un don**

Théodore Nott commença son nouveau trimestre d'assez bonne humeur, en dépit de tous les problèmes qu'il avait réussi à accumuler. En fait, la seule chose positive, c'était que Blaise et lui avaient clarifié les choses, et que Théodore savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Cela pouvait sembler minime comparé à l'énorme pile d'ennuis à laquelle il était confronté, mais pour Théodore, c'était déjà suffisant, tout du moins pour l'instant. Car il n'était pas dupe, il ne savait que trop bien que recoller les morceaux avec Tracey et survivre à Justin seraient des tâches particulièrement délicates à accomplir. Il pensait parler à Tracey pendant le petit déjeuner et quitta sa chambre avec la nette intention de la trouver. Blaise, qui s'était réveillé lui aussi et l'accompagnait, lui tapota l'épaule en guise d'encouragement.

- T'inquiète, ça devrait bien se passer… enfin je crois…

- C'est dingue comme je me sens mieux là… Tu n'aurais pas quelques conseils à me donner, histoire que j'aie au moins le temps de dire un mot avant qu'elle n'essaye de me tuer.

- Ben en temps normal oui, mais là tu dois reconnaître que la situation est assez spéciale et… C'est quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il soudain en désignant le panneau d'affichage de la salle commune, devant lequel de nombreux élèves se bousculaient.

- Allons voir. Proposa Théodore.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers l'attroupement, jouant des coudes pour pouvoir lire le nouvel écriteau qui semblait passionner les élèves. Théodore lui-même en resta bouche bée :

- Des leçons de transplanage ! s'écria Blaise, fou de joie. Tu te rends comptes, Nott ? On va pouvoir transplaner !

- Douze semaines de stage, murmura Théodore d'un air pensif, oui, ça peut être intéressant…

Que ces leçons seraient passionnantes, Théodore n'en doutait pas. En revanche, ce qui étayait considérablement son enthousiasme, c'était que les leçons en question étaient payantes. Douze gallions… sans doute un par semaine. C'était un bon prix, même un excellent prix. Théodore aurait préféré garder cet argent de côté. Certes, douze gallions, ce n'était pas la mer à boire, mais quand on est écrasé par le poids des dettes, même cette modique somme suffit à faire hésiter. D'un autre côté, savoir transplaner serait indispensable pour Théodore, notamment pour sa sécurité, il devrait donc apprendre à le faire le plus vite possible. De plus, il était clair qu'il aurait du mal à trouver des prix plus abordables en dehors de Poudlard.

- Bon, je me lance ! déclara-t-il en écrivant son nom sur la liste des inscrits, ce que Blaise s'était déjà hâté de faire.

En reposant la plume, Théodore dut à nouveau jouer des coudes pour s'éloigner du panneau d'affichage. Ce fut alors qu'il aperçut Tracey, qui traversait la salle commune pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. En apercevant Théodore, la jeune fille s'arrêta juste assez longtemps pour lui adresser un regard venimeux, puis elle tourna les talons sans même lui laisser le temps de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot en sa défense.

- Mouais… fit Blaise qui avait assisté à la scène. Ca risque d'être plus dur que ce que j'imaginais.

- Sans doute… soupira Théodore.

- Bon, au moins, je crois qu'on peut dire qu'elle s'est défoulée depuis hier…

- Et qu'est-ce qui te permet d'arriver à cette conclusion ?

Pour toute réponse, Blaise se contenta de désigner Pansy et sa clique qui passaient près d'eux, la mine maussade. Millicent avait un œil au beurre noir, Daphné tenait un mouchoir taché de sang contre son nez et Pansy se massait les côtes tout en lançant des regards assassins à quiconque osait la fixer du regard trop longtemps.

- C'est Tracey qui a fait ça ? s'étonna Théodore.

- Je ne vois pas qui d'autre. Répondit Blaise. C'est surprenant, je dois dire, Davis n'est pas vraiment du genre à se battre… même quand sa mère est morte elle ne s'est pas défendue contre Parkinson et compagnie.

- On dirait que j'ai vraiment réussi à l'énerver…

- Je te le fais pas dire ! Fais gaffe quand tu t'approcheras d'elle !

- Elle n'est pas la seule qui risque de me faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Si elle raconte à Finch-Fetchley ce qui s'est passé, je suis sûr qu'il va me tomber dessus comme un loup-garou affamé !

- Pas faux… reconnut Blaise. N'empêche, même si on risque de se faire attaquer par un blaireau en colère, je propose qu'on prenne tout de même le risque d'aller manger. Je meurs de faim ! Et puis, je te rappelle que pour une fois, je dois reconnaître qu'il a raison d'être en pétard !

- Je sais, je sais…

Sur ces bonnes paroles, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, mais ni Tracey ni Justin n'y étaient, et Théodore put manger tranquillement, même si une partie de lui s'inquiétait de ce silence. La journée se passa sans accroches d'aucune sorte, si ce n'est le fait que Tracey évitait Théodore comme s'il était un détraqueur. En cours elle l'ignorait superbement, dans les couloirs elle disparaissait avec une facilité déconcertante, et dans les quartiers des Serpentard, elle se réfugiait dans le dortoir des filles, où les garçons ne pouvaient se rendre. Cette situation se prolongea tout au long de la semaine, et Théodore finit par sérieusement s'énerver.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! explosa-t-il le vendredi soir dans la salle commune. Comment je suis censé m'excuser si elle ne me laisse même pas l'approcher !

- Les filles sont comme ça, lui expliqua patiemment Blaise tout en continuant à faire son devoir d'arithmancie. Plus elles sont en colère, plus elles rendent les choses difficiles. Tu as vu le cas Granger-Weasley ? C'est exactement la même chose.

- Merci de me comparer à ces deux idiots…

- De rien. Mais, tu sais, c'est un exemple parmi tant d'autres. D'ailleurs, toujours pas de nouvelles du blaireau ?

Théodore soupira. Voilà encore une source de préoccupation. Justin, au lieu de débarquer de nulle part en lui criant dessus, avait disparu de la circulation. Le Poufsouffle avait l'air assez perturbé, pour ne pas dire déprimé, et Théodore n'avait trouvé aucun moyen de l'aborder, puisqu'il ne voulait pas lui parler devant les autres Poufsouffle.

- Aucune réaction de sa part. Répondit Théodore. Je suis surpris, j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

- Moi non plus. Faut dire qu'il a pas vraiment l'air en forme non plus. Tu crois que Davis lui a dit ce que tu as fait ?

- Sans aucun doute. Je te signale qu'ils sont amis d'enfance, elle s'est certainement confiée à lui. M'enfin, de toute façons, demain, il ne pourra pas m'échapper : on doit bosser notre exposé.

- Et s'il ne vient pas ?

- Alors là, faudra que je l'attrape par le col à la sortie d'un cours, quitte à me faire poursuivre par ses amis les blaireaux.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça ! ricana Blaise.

Ils passèrent donc le reste de la soirée à discuter, Blaise lui faisant également part des informations qu'il avait collectées concernant les procédures juridiques. L'affaire serait difficile, mais de toutes façons, Théodore avait décidé de ne rien tenter avant la fin de la guerre. En effet, il serait malavisé de s'attaquer aux partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres tant que ce dernier serait en guerre ouverte contre le ministère. _Et s'il gagne, je n'aurais d'autre choix que de revenir au plan A, ce qui ne plaira pas beaucoup à mon entourage…_pensa Théodore, et l'idée même d'avoir recours au plan de départ le mettait mal à l'aise, car il craignait la réaction de ses amis.

Le lendemain, il se rendit à la bibliothèque, comme à son habitude, mais pour une fois sans se soucier le moins du monde de l'exposé en histoire de la magie. Il devait reconnaître qu'il était assez nerveux, et en entrant à la bibliothèque il se dirigea vers la table à laquelle Justin et lui avaient pris l'habitude de travailler. Une boule s'était formée dans son estomac, et il se demanda même si Blaise n'avait pas eu raison, si Justin ne prendrait même pas la peine de le rejoindre à la bibliothèque. Heureusement, cette hypothèse fut balayée d'un coup lorsque le Serpentard aperçut le Poufsouffle assis à sa place habituelle. Théodore hésita un moment, puis se dirigea vers son camarade mais, alors qu'il s'asseyait en face de ce dernier, il ne reçut aucun signe de bienvenue, et fut accueilli par un silence pesant, tandis que Justin semblait ne pas oser le regarder en face. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, Théodore se racla la gorge et prit parole.

- Je… je suppose que Tracey t'as déjà mis au courant.

Justin leva lentement la tête, et le regard qu'il lança à Théodore semblait anormalement passif, presque résigné, ce qui acheva d'inquiéter le Serpentard.

- Oui, en effet, elle est venue m'en parler.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, que Théodore apprécia encore moins, si possible, que le précédent. Il s'était attendu à une panoplie particulièrement variée de réactions de la part de Justin, mais pas à ça. Il avait prévu que le Poufsouffle soit inquiet, lui fasse la morale, lui crie dessus ou même qu'il lui donne un coup de poing comme l'avait fait Blaise, mais pas à ce qu'il reste comme ça, assis sans rien dire, à le regarder comme s'il se sentait coupable de quelque chose. _Ce n'est pas normal…_pensa Théodore. En effet, à les voir tous deux ainsi, on aurait aisément pu croire que Justin était celui qui avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

- J'ai été idiot… murmura le Poufsouffle au bout d'un moment. Pourtant, vu ton caractère, j'aurais dû comprendre que tu ne baisserais jamais les bras.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? lui demanda Théodore, totalement perdu.

- De ce qui s'est passé avant les vacances, lui répondit Justin d'une voix légèrement tremblante, lorsque que je t'ai vu avec ces livres de magie spirituelle. Tu m'avais dit que tu ne ferais rien de dangereux. Ca m'avait pris tout le samedi, mais à la fin j'étais persuadé que j'avais réussi à te convaincre de laisser tomber cette histoire. Je me suis planté en beauté sur ce coup là ! Tu m'as menti, tu m'as regardé dans les yeux et tu m'as menti, et moi, comme un idiot je t'ai cru.

Théodore baissa les yeux, honteux. C'était vrai, il avait dit au Poufsouffle qu'il avait renoncé à se servir de la magie spirituelle, mais il avait continué ses recherches dans l'ombre.

- Finch-Fletchley, je…

- J'ai été un bel idiot sur ce coup là ! grogna le Poufsouffle en serrant les dents si fort que Théodore eut l'impression qu'il faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas crier de rage. Pourtant, c'était prévisible : tu n'abandonnes **jamais **! J'aurais du m'en rendre compte, mais non, c'était tellement plus facile de faire comme si de rien n'était ! Je t'ai laissé tomber, et à cause de ma stupidité tu as failli mourir ! J'aurais du t'aider à trouver une autre solution, au lieu de croire que tout allait pour le mieux ! Je suis un crétin fini !

En disant ces mots, Justin avait frappé la table du poing si fort que cette dernière s'était mise à trembler. Le visage du Poufsouffle semblait torturé, comme s'il était tiraillé par la honte, et Théodore comprit alors une chose importante : Justin se sentait coupable. Il n'était pas en colère contre Théodore, il était en colère contre lui-même, et s'il avait évité le Serpentard tout au long de la semaine c'était parce qu'il se sentait responsable de ce qui c'était passé. Mais Théodore comprit également autre chose, une chose au sujet de laquelle il avait déjà des soupçons, certes, mais qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de vérifier. Il soupira, se rendant compte que pour une fois, ce serait à lui de faire la leçon de morale, ce qui frisait le ridicule, étant donné que celui des deux qui avait failli détruire son propre esprit, c'était lui. Théodore avait mérité la claque de Tracey, il avait mérité le coup de poing de Blaise, et il en méritait sûrement autant de la part de Justin, mais là, c'était lui qui était en colère, et c'était là une chose à laquelle il ne s'était vraiment pas attendue.

- Tu sais, dit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait calme, Zabini m'a dit que je portais la poisse. Il a dit que j'arrivais toujours à m'attirer des ennuis. Je dois reconnaître qu'il n'a pas tort, sur ce coup là… Mais là, je viens de me rendre compte que tu es comme moi, non, tu es peut-être même pire que moi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me sors là ? demanda Justin, qui semblait ne pas avoir compris un traître mot de ce que lui disait son camarade.

- Je m'attire peut-être des ennuis, mais au moins ce sont **mes **ennuis, **mes **problèmes. Toi, va savoir comment et pourquoi, tu arrives à faire peser les problèmes des autres sur toi : tu viens de me le prouver. Finch-Fletchley, c'est **moi** qui ait eu recours à ce sort, c'était **mon** choix, **ma **responsabilité. Tu n'as pas à supporter le poids de mes erreurs !

- Tu aurais pu te tuer ! J'aurais du faire quelque chose ! Si seulement j'avais…

- Avec des « si » on referait le monde, Finch-Fletchley. Et puis, je te signale que je suis en vie, alors inutile de faire comme si tu m'avais tué.

- Tu ne comprends pas… siffla Justin entre ses dents. C'est justement pour ne plus avoir à me dire « et si… » que je suis comme ça ! Je me suis juré de ne plus jamais laisser une personne à laquelle je tiens mourir !

Il avait pratiquement hurlé les derniers mots, et presque aussitôt il se plaqua la main contre la bouche, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de dire, comme s'il venait de révéler un grand secret. D'un bond, il se releva, et prit ses affaires à la hâte.

- Oublie ce que je viens de dire… fit-il d'une voix tremblante, comme s'il était sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. OUBLIE !

Et, sans plus attendre, il se précipita en dehors de la bibliothèque. Pendant un moment, Théodore resta paralysé de stupeur. Il était assez intelligent pour lire entre les lignes, et comprendre que si Justin réagissait de la sorte, c'était parce qu'il avait déjà une mort sur la conscience. Le Serpentard se rappela alors la manie que Justin avait d'être toujours de bonne humeur, mais il se souvint également que par moments, toute cette joie semblait fausse, comme si le Poufsouffle cherchait à cacher quelque chose, comme s'il ne voulait pas inquiéter son entourage. _Quel crétin !_ pensa Théodore. _Il ne va pas bien du tout ! Il est juste doué pour cacher ses émotions et ses ennuis ! Ca ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'il est heureux ! Et bien sûr, comme un idiot, il prend tout sur lui, pour ne pas inquiéter les autres il fait semblant d'être heureux ! Quel abruti !_ Théodore continua à insulter mentalement son camarade et à le traiter de tous les noms possibles et imaginables, tout en rangeant ses affaires à la va vite pour quitter la bibliothèque en trombe. Il avait une dette énorme envers Justin, ce dernier lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises, mais ce n'était là que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Justin avait réussi à lui redonner goût à la vie, à lui faire comprendre que l'on pouvait être heureux. Sans lui, Théodore savait très bien que tôt ou tard, il aurait fini par se laisser dépérir. Il ne se serait certainement pas suicidé, ce n'était pas son genre, mais il se serait laissé aller, il serait devenu une ombre sans volonté propre, et pour en arriver à ce point, autant se laisser mourir. Désormais, Théodore avait pris pleinement conscience de ça, et il était grand temps de payer ses dettes envers Justin. Le Poufsouffle avait fait des efforts tout à fait louables pour faire croire que tout allait pour le mieux, mais là, Théodore avait compris qu'en réalité, son camarade était au bord du gouffre. _S'il va aussi mal que je le pense, il est grand temps d'intervenir !_ pensa le Serpentard avec inquiétude.

Lorsqu'il quitta la bibliothèque, Théodore hésita sur la route à suivre. La seule certitude était que, dans l'état dans lequel il était, Justin ne retournerait certainement pas dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle, il ne prendrait pas le risque d'inquiéter ses amis. Théodore sentit son cœur se serrer en se souvenant du jour où Justin s'était rendu compte d'à quel point son camarade était mal en point : _« Et tes camarades de Serpentard, ils ont eu plus de cinq ans pour s'en rendre compte ! »_. Théodore serra les dents. _Abruti ! Tu peux parler ! Et tes camarades de Poufsouffle, ils valent mieux ? Au lieu de me critiquer tu ferais mieux de te soucier de ton propre cas et de laisser tes amis t'aider ! Mais non, les blaireaux étant hors jeu, c'est moi qui m'y colle, alors que je ne te connais que depuis quelques mois !_. Certes, vue sous cet angle, la situation semblait cocasse : celui qui s'était rendu compte d'à quel point Justin était mal en point, loin d'être l'un de ses camarades de Poufsouffle, qui pourtant partageaient un dortoir avec lui depuis cinq ans, n'était autre que Théodore Nott, un Serpentard fils de mangemort.

Théodore soupira, en se levant ce matin, il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à hériter d'une telle responsabilité. Il lui fallait absolument retrouver Justin et régler cette histoire au plus vite, et une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il empoigna par le col le premier élève qu'il croisa et qui, par chance, s'avérait être un Gryffondor de première année. _Parfait !_ pensa Théodore avec satisfaction.

- Dis-moi, gamin, tu n'aurais pas vu un Poufsouffle de mon âge passer en courant, par hasard ?

Le garçon ne dit rien, évidemment, mais à l'expression de son visage, Théodore comprit qu'il avait bien choisi sa cible. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire malicieux.

- Bien… alors maintenant, tu vas me dire où il est allé !

Pour être plus convainquant, il sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa entre les yeux du garçon, qui était désormais terrifié. Il sembla réfléchir à toute vitesse, puis il se mit à bégayer :

- Il… il est parti par là ! dit-il en désignant le couloir de gauche.

- Merci ! répondit Théodore d'un ton moqueur en lâchant le garçon et en se dirigeant vers la droite.

- A-Attends ! cria le Gryffondor. Je t'ai dit qu'il est parti à gauche !

- Ce qui veut dire qu'il est allé à droite. Répondit Théodore d'un air absent.

Il connaissait assez bien les Gryffondor pour savoir que, même à cet âge, ils avaient un goût prononcé pour les actes héroïques : s'ils ne pouvaient affronter les méchants Serpentard, ils feraient alors de leur mieux pour sauver les gentils Poufsouffle. _Quelle vision simpliste du monde !_ pensa Théodore avec mépris. _Ca ne vaut pas mieux que les discours de Malefoy sur les sang-de-bourbe !_

Théodore ne perdit pas de temps à tergiverser sur ce sujet, il avait plus important à faire, occupé qu'il était à chercher Justin. Il se souvint de ce qu'on son père lui avait enseigné sur la traque, sur comment il fallait s'y prendre pour retrouver un fuyard. En effet, auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Richard Nott avait été ce qu'on appelait un Traqueur, un mangemort dont la spécialité était de trouver les ennemis du Seigneur des Ténèbres et les éliminer. Etre un Traqueur exigeait un sang froid, un état d'esprit particulier, ainsi que des années d'entraînement. Il ne suffisait pas de savoir se battre, il fallait autre chose. De ce fait, bien que tous soient censés se battre et par conséquent avoir une expérience du combat, les mangemorts étaient ensuite divisés en différentes spécialités : les Espions, les Traqueurs et les Révélateurs. Théodore grimaça en pensant aux Révélateurs. C'était selon lui un nom bien mal choisi, dans le sens où il désignait une bande de sadiques dont la spécialité était de torturer les prisonniers pour leur faire révéler des informations. Inutile de le préciser, la plupart des mangemorts étaient des Révélateurs, et ces derniers ne s'entendaient guère avec les Espions et les Traqueurs, plus modérés dans leurs actes, et qui préféraient se débarrasser rapidement de leurs adversaires plutôt que de « s'amuser » avec eux. Et Théodore devait le reconnaître, il était heureux que son père soit un Traqueur, et non un Révélateur. De plus, Richard avait pris soin d'élever son fils comme un Traqueur, ce qui s'avérait désormais utile. D'instinct, Théodore mit en application ce que son père lui avait enseigné, bien décidé à ne pas commettre la même erreur que celle du jour où il avait perdu Tracey de vue.

Ainsi donc, tout en s'appuyant sur son apprentissage et son sens logique, Théodore s'efforça de retracer le chemin que Justin, perturbé comme il l'était, aurait pu emprunter. L'art de la traque était loin d'être une science exacte, certes, mais le Serpentard le maîtrisait assez bien pour pouvoir en récolter les fruits, tout du moins pour cette fois.

En effet, après être entré dans un nouveau couloir, Théodore retrouva enfin Justin. Ses affaires étaient éparpillées sur le sol, et il s'était appuyé sur un mur, d'où il tournait le dos à Théodore. Sa respiration semblait saccadée et Théodore se sentit mal à l'aise : depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Justin dans cet état. Il prit néanmoins son courage à deux mains, bien décidé à régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Alors, c'est ici que tu te cachais ? demanda-t-il sans aucune sorte de préambule.

Justin sursauta et, d'un bon, fit volte-face. Il avait les yeux rougis et il sembla évident au Serpentard qu'il venait juste de s'arrêter de pleurer. Théodore soupira.

- Bon, ça suffit comme ça. On arrête les mensonges : dis-moi ce qui se passe.

- Rien, répondit Justin sur la défensive, il ne se passe rien. Maintenant fiches moi la paix !

- Ca te vas bien de me dire ça ! répliqua Théodore en perdant le peu de patience qui lui restait. Tu ne m'as jamais fichu la paix quand je te le demandais, que je sache ! Et tu veux que je te dise la vérité ? Je suis heureux que tu ne l'aies pas fait ! Parce que même si je ne voulais pas de ton aide, tu m'as quand même tiré du fond du puits ! Maintenant, je crois qu'il est grand temps que je te tende la main à mon tour !

Après cette tirade, le Serpentard prit le temps de reprendre son souffle, tandis que Justin le regardait d'un air effaré, avant de se reprendre. Le Poufsouffle aborda alors un petit sourire, qui sembla horriblement faux aux yeux de Théodore.

- T'inquiètes pas, Nott, je vais bien. C'est juste que tu m'as fichu une peur bleue avec cette histoire de magie spirituelle.

Cette fois-ci, Théodore n'y tint plus. Il attrapa Justin par le col et le plaqua violement contre le mur.

- Ca suffit ! Cria-t-il. Arrête de mentir ! Tu m'as bien eu pendant ces derniers mois mais maintenant y en a marre ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver pour que tu fasses toujours passer les autres avant toi ? De quoi as-tu si peur ? Et regardes-moi au moins quand je te parle !

En disant cela, Théodore avait secoué le Poufsouffle de toutes ses forces, mais rien à faire, Justin refusait toujours de lui faire face. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus irrégulière, et il tremblait comme une feuille, comme s'il refusait de faire face à une vérité trop effrayante.

- Finch-Fletchley, arrête de te conduire comme un lâche ! Tu vaux mieux que ça !

Mais Justin ne réagit toujours pas.

- Ca suffit les enfantillages, Finch-Fletchley, regardes-moi ! C'est bien toi qui m'as dit que tu ne laissais jamais tomber un ami dans le besoin, non ? Et bien, c'est pareil pour moi ! Mais je ne peux rien pour toi si tu ne me laisses pas t'aider, alors regardes-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas ! Finch-Fletchley !

Toujours aucune réaction.

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment si difficile de lever les yeux ? Aargh par Merlin, tu vas réagir, oui ? Justin !!

Le fait d'entendre son prénom sembla faire le Poufsouffle revenir à lui. Il observa Théodore, décontenancé. Le Serpentard lui-même était assez gêné, il n'avait pas pour habitude d'appeler les gens par leur prénom. Mais bon, au moins maintenant, il avait réussi à faire en sorte que Justin le regarde dans les yeux.

- Justin, répéta-t-il avec plus de calme, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. Tu penses toujours aux autres, et c'est très bien, mais tu t'arranges pour qu'on ne pense pas à toi, pour nous faire croire que tout va bien, même quand ce n'est pas le cas. Tu ne montres jamais tes sentiments et tu te soucies plus du bien être des autres que du tien. Pourquoi ? Quel crime essayes-tu d'expier ?

Au son du mot crime, Justin se raidit, mais Théodore ne regretta pas d'avoir utilisé ce mot. Justin avait lui-même dit qu'il était responsable de la mort d'une personne qui lui était chère, et il était évident qu'il était rongé par les remords. Théodore savait qu'il n'y allait pas en douceur, mais même si cette méthode était radicale, il avait fait comprendre à Justin qu'il n'était pas dupe, et qu'il avait bien su interpréter les mots que le Poufsouffle avait accidentellement laissé échapper à la bibliothèque. C'était radical, certes, mais au moins maintenant Justin savait que cela ne servirait à rien de cacher la vérité. Le Poufsouffle resta un moment silencieux, la tête baissée, mais cette fois-ci, Théodore ne le secoua pas. Il attendit, laissant à son ami le temps de rassembler ses idées et, en effet, Justin finit bien assez tôt par reprendre parole.

- J'ai laissé ma sœur mourir… avoua le Poufsouffle dans un souffle.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Théodore.

Justin releva lentement la tête, regardant Théodore droit dans les yeux.

- Ca va faire trois ans cet été… continua-t-il. J'ai été égoïste, et je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. J'étais tellement heureux à Poudlard que je n'ai pas vu à quel point elle souffrait.

Il s'interrompit, et un petit sourire nerveux apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Non… rectifia-t-il, ce n'est pas vraiment ça… Je savais qu'elle souffrait, je savais qu'elle allait très mal, mais je m'en moquais, je m'en moquais parce que moi j'étais heureux. Je n'ai pas fait attention à elle, je ne me suis pas occupé d'elle, je n'ai même pas pensé à lui venir en aide… Je n'ai **rien** fait !

Il avait serré les poings en disant cette dernière phrase, et son corps entier s'était tendu.

- J'ai fait comme si de rien n'était ! Je l'ai ignorée alors qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, alors qu'elle était désespérée ! J'étais son frère, par Merlin ! J'aurais du faire quelque chose ! J'aurais au moins pu prévenir quelqu'un !

Il se tut un instant, afin de reprendre son souffle, et Théodore lui laissa le temps de se reprendre.

- Puis, un jour, je suis rentré du marché avec Elia, ma sœur cadette. Quand nous avons ouvert la porte…

Il s'interrompit, et déglutit.

- Quand nous avons ouvert la porte… elle était là… Elle s'était pendue devant la porte d'entrée !

Justin laissa échapper un sanglot en disant cela et Théodore, qui jusque là l'avait fermement tenu par le col, le relâcha.

- Rose n'avait que quinze ans… continua Justin d'une voix étranglée. Tout le monde était surpris, personne n'a vu le coup venir ! J'étais le seul à avoir vu à quel point elle allait mal ! Elle ne s'était jamais remise de la mort de notre père, ni de la distance qu'il y avait entre elle et notre mère. Si j'avais fait un minimum d'efforts, peut-être que… peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes. Mais non ! Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et je l'ai laissée dépérir seule dans un coin ! Je n'ai rien fait pour l'aider !

Justin inspira profondément, comme s'il tentait de reprendre son calme et, en effet, sa voix sembla plus apaisée lorsqu'il reprit parole, et une lueur de détermination brillait dans ses yeux.

- Après ça, je me suis juré de ne plus jamais laisser qui que ce soit souffrir comme elle. J'ai juré sur sa tombe de ne plus jamais faillir, de ne plus jamais ignorer une personne ayant besoin d'aide.

Un petit rire dépourvu de joie s'échappa alors de sa gorge.

- Mais j'ai failli. Reprit-il. J'ai failli… avec toi. Je savais que tu souffrais, je savais que tu étais désespéré, que tu étais prêt à tout… Mais je me suis laissé aller, j'ai choisi la voie de la facilité, et je t'ai laissé tomber. Je t'ai abandonné ! Exactement comme je l'ai abandonné elle !

Cette fois-ci, Justin fut incapable de retenir ses larmes, et Théodore soupira. Il comprenait désormais ce qui se passait dans la tête du Poufsouffle. Il s'était douté que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que c'était aussi grave, que Justin souffrait autant. _A-t-il pensé à son propre bonheur, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, depuis la mort de sa sœur ?_ se demanda Théodore avec amertume. Le Serpentard soupira, bien décidé à faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que Justin réapprenne à vivre pour lui-même, il lui devait bien ça.

- Ecoute… Justin… fit Théodore au bout d'un moment. J'ai décidé par moi-même d'utiliser la magie spirituelle. J'avais conscience de mes actes, et j'étais prêt à en assumer la responsabilité. C'était **mon** choix. Et il en va de même pour ta sœur, c'était **son** choix, c'est elle qui a décidé de mettre fin à ses jours. Tu n'es pas responsable de ses actes, pas plus que tu ne l'es des miens. Tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir coupable.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse de la part de Justin. Il tremblait toujours comme une feuille, et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Théodore hésita un instant, puis s'assit par terre, dos au mur, de sorte qu'il pouvait contempler le lac par les grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur le parc.

- Assieds-toi et regarde par la fenêtre, dit-il. Je connais un idiot qui un jour m'a dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de belles choses dans ce monde.

Justin lui lança un regard en biais, mais finit par se résigner, et s'assit aux côtés de Théodore. Satisfait, ce dernier attendit plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre parole.

- Tu sais, cette histoire de magie spirituelle m'aura permis d'apprendre quelque chose… Au début, je pensais que je ne faisais aucun mal, vu que je me servais de ce sort contre moi-même, je me disais que ce n'était pas vraiment comme si j'essayais de détruire l'âme d'une autre personne. Mais mon âme reste une âme, et j'ai failli la détruire. Ca ne change rien, que je n'ai pas eu l'intention de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Je me suis fait du mal à moi, et moi, je suis quand même quelqu'un. J'ai commis un acte impardonnable, ce sort n'aurait jamais dû être utilisé. En y ayant recours, je me suis abaissé au niveau des monstres qui s'en servent pour torturer des innocents, je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux. Mon excuse était que je ne faisais de mal à personne : c'était faux. Je me faisais du mal à moi-même et c'est impardonnable, mais surtout j'ai fait beaucoup de mal aux personnes auxquelles je tiens le plus, toi y compris…

Justin releva la tête, intrigué.

- Je n'en ai pris conscience que cette semaine, mais je vous ai fait beaucoup de mal, à Tracey, Zabini et toi. Vous vous êtes fait un sang d'encre pour moi et puis, après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, je crois que j'aurais quand même pu vous remercier autrement.

Théodore s'interrompit, et tourna la tête pour faire face à Justin, avant de continuer.

- S'il y a bien une personne qui a fait du mal aux autres, une personne qui doive se sentir coupable, et bien c'est moi. Alors, arrêtes de faire cette tête de débile déprimé ! ajouta-t-il avec un faible sourire.

Justin eut la réaction que Théodore avait espéré : l'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur son visage. C'était très discret, et il fallait faire de gros efforts pour le voir, mais ce sourire était bien là.

- Voici ce que j'ai retenu dans toute cette histoire, continua Théodore, la vie est un don. Et quand je dis la vie, je ne parle pas seulement de la vie des autres, je parle de la mienne également. Et ça, ça te concerne aussi ! Ta vie est tout aussi précieuse que la mienne, et si tu veux vraiment rendre service à tes amis, profites-en un maximum ! Moi, en tous cas, c'est ce que je veux que tu fasses, et j'en connais pas mal qui seraient d'accord avec moi !

Justin secoua lentement la tête.

- Tu es vraiment bizarre, tu sais ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Ah ! Tu peux parler, toi !

- Enfin… ça fait pas vraiment Serpentard, ton discours.

- Non, ça fait humain. Je suis humain avant d'être un Serpentard, tout comme tu es humain avant d'être un Poufsouffle. Aucun de nous n'est parfait, nous avons tous nos défauts, mais nous n'en sommes pas moins indispensables.

- Je suppose que tu as raison… soupira Justin. Et je crois aussi, que toi et moi, on a du pain sur la planche !

- Comment ça ?

Justin sourit.

- Pour apprendre à prendre soin et à profiter de ce don qu'est la vie. Si tu veux mon avis, on a plutôt mal commencé, tous les deux…

- Sans doute… admit Théodore, mais si on s'y met sérieusement et qu'on s'entraide on devrait pouvoir y arriver.

- Donc, toi, tu ne me fais plus de coup comme cette histoire de magie spirituelle ! Si tu as un problème, tu ne fais pas l'idiot tout seul dans ton coin, tu m'appelles !

- Et toi, si tu déprimes ou quoi que ce soit, ne t'avises plus de faire semblant que tout va bien ! Maintenant, je crois te connaître assez bien pour voir où est l'embrouille ! Tu m'en parles ! Compris ?

- Compris. Alors, on est d'accord ? demanda Justin en lui tendant la main.

- On est d'accord. Approuva Théodore en serrant la main de son camarade.

Ils passèrent le reste de leur journée assis là, à parler de tout et de rien, et surtout à se confier leurs problèmes. Théodore expliqua en détail ses découvertes concernant la mort de sa mère, ce qu'il n'avait pas encore fait jusque là, ni avec Blaise et Tracey, et Justin lui fit part des problèmes de sa famille qui, Théodore dut le reconnaître, étaient considérables. Mais malgré les mauvais souvenirs ils étaient heureux, car ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls, et qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre. Mais surtout, plus que jamais, ils étaient décidés à accorder à la vie l'importance qu'elle méritait.


	38. Chapitre 38

Alors voici le chapitre 38. Vu que je pars pendant trois semaines (et bien oui, c'est les vacances), le prochain chapitre sera posté à mon retour. Comme je viens de le finir, je pourrai le poster immédiatement, et puis je crois que vous ne voudriez pas attendre trois semaines pour avoir le chapitre 40 (vous verrez à la fin du 39). Donc, une pause après le chapitre 38, et la suite à mon retour.

**Chapitre 38 : Mauvais présage et réaction**

La semaine suivante, Théodore était de meilleure humeur. Bien que débordé de travail à cause du temps que lui prenaient les retenues de Rogue, le Serpentard se sentait mieux, soulagé d'avoir réglé ses problèmes avec Blaise et Justin. La seule zone d'ombre était la distance qui existait toujours entre lui et Tracey, qui était toujours aussi difficile à aborder. Néanmoins, bien qu'il ne puisse toujours pas l'approcher, Théodore avait remarqué que Tracey ne mangeait presque plus lors des repas, et que son visage était marqué par de bien vilaines cernes, ce qui laissait supposer qu'elle ne dormait pas bien. En plus de cela, l'héritier des Nott l'avait souvent surprise en train de lui lancer des regards inquiets. C'étaient des regards très furtifs, mais ils devenaient de plus en plus fréquents, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Théodore. A plusieurs reprises, il tenta de se rapprocher d'elle, mais sans succès, jusqu'au mardi soir où, étrangement, elle vint d'elle-même le rencontrer.

Théodore fut agréablement surpris lorsque, alors qu'il était assis sur un banc du parc à contempler le paysage enneigé, elle s'approcha de lui.

- Théodore ?

Théodore se leva d'un bond, pour faire face à la jeune fille, qui se tenait debout à quelque pas de lui, et qui avait l'air particulièrement nerveuse.

- Heu… Théodore, je tenais à…

- Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai fait pendant les vacances, l'interrompit Théodore, et je veux que tu saches que j'ai changé d'avis : je ne ferai rien de stupide !

Il s'interrompit, craignant d'avoir été trop hâtif dans sa réaction. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait l'occasion de s'excuser auprès d'elle qu'il s'était laissé emporté. Il se mordit la lèvre, espérant de tout son cœur qu'elle ne prendrait pas mal sa réaction. De son côté, Tracey le regardait avec des yeux ronds, surprise par son attitude, mais elle finit bien vite par baisser les yeux.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser… murmura-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Théodore.

- Pour ma réaction… s'expliqua-t-elle sans oser lever le regard. La semaine dernière, j'ai été stupide. Je t'aime, Théodore… Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre, alors je te suivrai, et ce quelle que soit la route que tu choisiras. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, quoi que tu puisses faire.

Elle avait enfin levé les yeux, et Théodore se rendit compte qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Le Serpentard n'y tint plus, et se rapprocha d'elle, puis la serra dans ses bras. Cette fois-ci, Tracey ne chercha pas à le repousser et se blottit contre lui.

- Idiote… Le seul qui a quelque chose à se reprocher ici, c'est moi. Et ne me dis pas le contraire, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! J'ai été égoïste, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. A aucun moment je ne me suis soucié de ce que tu pourrais ressentir si je venais à disparaître. Mais maintenant je crois que je vois les choses de façon plus lucide. Tu n'as plus aucune raison de t'inquiéter, je n'ai plus l'intention de me comporter de la sorte, je ne prendrais plus de risques inutiles. Et puis… si je mourrais, je ne pourrais plus tenir ma promesse…

- Ta promesse ? demanda Tracey, toujours blottie contre lui. Celle de venger ta mère ?

- Non, celle de protéger.

La jeune fille leva la tête d'un coup, comme si ses paroles la surprenaient. Elle ouvrit puis referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, incapable de trouver ses mots, ce qui fit rire Théodore.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai bien appris ma leçon, je ne ferai plus rien de stupide. Et puis, je dois reconnaître qu'après ton départ, Zabini a eu des arguments assez… frappants… Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois que je vais suivre son conseil et arrêter les frais : je me suis déjà attiré assez d'ennuis comme ça depuis le début de l'année.

- Et… et pour ta mère ?

- Je vais attendre que la situation se calme, puis je vais tenter une action en justice. Personnellement, je trouve qu'Azkaban serait une punition trop légère comparé à ce qu'ils méritent, mais bon… Si je me lance à leur poursuite, je risque d'empirer la situation plus qu'autre chose donc va pour le procès.

- Je t'aiderai de mon mieux, Théodore ! s'exclama soudain Tracey. Je te soutiendrai quoi qu'il arrive, même si tu décides de faire autrement, même si tu ne fais pas un procès, je resterai à tes côtés !

Bien qu'il apprécie de voir que Tracey avait décidé de le soutenir quoiqu'il arrive, Théodore fut surpris par sa réaction. En effet, la jeune fille semblait désespérée, comme si elle craignait de le perdre à tout moment. Théodore fronça légèrement les sourcils, ce n'était pas normal. Elle avait été perturbée par les évènements des vacances, certes, mais l'intuition du jeune sorcier le poussait à croire que ce n'était pas tout, qu'il y avait autre chose. Il s'assit donc sur le banc qu'il occupait avant l'arrivée de Tracey, et invita la jeune fille à l'imiter.

- Tracey… commença-t-il. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi es-tu si inquiète ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas immédiatement, et baissa les yeux. Pendant un moment, elle resta silencieuse, avant d'avouer dans un souffle.

- J'ai eu une nouvelle vision…

- Une vision ? As-tu découvert de quoi il s'agît ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas le sens exact, mais… mais je sais que ça te concerne…

- Moi ? s'étonna Théodore.

- Oui, toi. Vois-tu, pendant les vacances de Noël, la vision que j'avais eu te concernant était très nette : j'ai vu un cercle, avec des pierres précieuses qui reflétaient la lumière, et au centre il y avait un étrange oiseau. Je n'avais jamais vu une créature semblable, il avait un long cou, comme un cygne, et de longues plumes ornaient sa queue, comme un paon, mais c'en était pas un. Je ne sais pas comment je l'ai su, Théodore, mais j'ai tout de suite su que c'était toi…

- Tu n'avais pas tort… marmonna Théodore en se souvenant de l'étrange oiseau qui était censé incarner sa volonté.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis quelques jours, j'ai eu une nouvelle vision, avec ce même oiseau… et il… il était étendu sur le sol, entre deux chemins, ses ailes étaient brisées et… et un serpent s'enroulait autour de lui pour le dévorer.

Elle se tut et frissonna, tandis que Théodore sentait ses entrailles se contracter. Il avait beau ne pas être un expert en divination, il était tout de même assez intelligent pour comprendre que cette vision était un très mauvais présage. Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse : il était vital pour lui de comprendre le sens de cette vision. _Pourquoi est-ce que, justement quand je décide de me tenir à carreau, de nouveaux problèmes doivent me tomber dessus ?_ Il repensa alors à ce que Blaise lui avait dit, selon quoi il s'attirait lui-même des ennuis. _Là, je n'ai rien fait ! _S'indigna Théodore. _Faut croire que je porte vraiment la poisse !_ Le jeune sorcier réfléchit encore un moment, tentant de décrypter la vision de Tracey, mais il n'avait aucune connaissance en la matière. La seule certitude, c'était qu'il était en danger.

- Tracey… fit-il au bout d'un moment. As-tu réussi à déchiffrer certains éléments de cette vision ?

- Et bien, en fait elle est assez simple. Les deux chemins peuvent représenter un choix difficile à faire.

- Et vu l'état de l'oiseau, je me suis planté en beauté et j'en subis les conséquences.

- On dirait oui… reconnut Tracey. Le serpent peut représenter la fourberie, la trahison, ou alors un plan bien ficelé… Quant aux ailes brisées, cela symbolise souvent la perte de liberté.

Théodore soupira.

- Génial, comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça ! Bon, au moins, je sais que je dois rester constamment sur mes gardes.

- Je peux essayer d'obtenir plus d'informations, intervint Tracey, grâce aux cartes ou à une boule de cristal. J'ai tout le matériel qu'il me faut en cours de divination. Je pourrais peut-être en savoir plus sur ce qui risque de t'arriver, sur tes ennemis ou même sur la date de cet évènement.

- Tu es capable de faire ça ?

- Plus ou moins, la divination n'est pas une science exacte, tu sais… De plus, il est rare que les visions soient un aperçu d'un destin inéluctable : c'est plutôt une situation qui est représentée, une situation qui peut avoir des conséquences très différentes, selon la façon dont tu réagiras le moment venu. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que le Ministère accorde tant d'importance aux vrais voyants : ils permettent d'avoir un avantage stratégique. Mais il faut faire attention à ne pas foncer tête baissée, car parfois c'est justement ce genre d'attitude qui peut faire que la scène de la vision se réalise.

Théodore ne répondit pas tout de suite, perdu dans ses pensées. Les deux chemins représentaient un choix, il devrait donc être très prudent au moment de prendre ses décisions. Puis il y avait le serpent, la trahison. Cela signifiait-il qu'il allait être trahi ? Devait-il se méfier de son entourage ? Non, c'était là l'erreur à ne pas faire. Il était vrai qu'il risquait d'être trahi, mais s'il s'isolait, il perdrait tous ses alliés, et ses chances de survie par la même occasion. De plus, Tracey avait raison, le serpent pouvait symboliser un plan. Si tel était le cas, se priver du soutien de ses amis le condamnerait. Le mieux était donc de rester sur ses gardes et de se contenter d'observer.

- J'en parlerai à Finch-Fletchley et Zabini. Déclara soudain Théodore. Mais il faudra que je sois sur mes gardes, et vous aussi, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit par ma faute.

Tracey approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Essaye aussi de réfléchir sur l'identité de qui pourrait t'en vouloir : il me paraît évident que tu es en grand danger, et que les motivations de ton ou tes ennemis dépassent de loin le contexte d'une rivalité entre étudiants. Mais prends garde à ne pas sombrer dans la paranoïa et à rester lucide. De mon côté, j'essaierai de découvrir de nouveaux éléments.

Théodore approuva d'un signe de tête, mais il ne l'écoutait plus vraiment, car une idée inquiétante lui était venu à l'esprit : Yaxley et sa bande. Il y a dix ans, ils avaient épargné Théodore uniquement par crainte de la réaction de son père. Seulement voilà, maintenant que Richard était en prison, plus rien ne les retenait de finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé. _Pourtant, s'ils avaient voulu me tuer, ils auraient pu le faire pendant les vacances d'été, c'était l'occasion idéale… A moins qu'ils ne décident de réagir lorsqu'ils apprendront que j'ai découvert la vérité et que je suis désormais une menace pour eux…Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ne pourront m'atteindre tant que je serai à Poudlard, ce qui me laisse quelques mois pour échafauder un plan._ Mais ce n'était pas tout, la vision de Tracey laissait entendre qu'il serait confronté à un choix difficile, ce qui signifiait que Yaxley et ses compagnons, si jamais ils étaient bien ceux dont Théodore devrait se méfier, ne viendraient certainement pas l'assassiner dans son sommeil, ce qui lui laissait au moins une chance de réagir.

Théodore se gratta le haut du crâne, il n'appréciait vraiment pas cette situation. Il se rendit alors compte que Tracey l'observait d'un air inquiet. Il se força à sourire et lui prit la main.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui dit-il dans le but de la rassurer, tout se passera bien. Nous finirons bien par trouver une solution et puis, je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai bien l'intention de tenir ma promesse. Hors de question que je meure !

Tracey ne dit rien, mais se blottit contre lui. Ils restèrent alors assis un long moment, réfléchissant à un moyen de résoudre ce problème épineux auquel ils se trouvaient confrontés.

Les jours passèrent, et Blaise fut mis au courant de la situation, tout comme Justin, qui en fut informé par Tracey. Tous d'eux avaient vivement réagi, et Tracey fit savoir à Théodore que Justin avait décidé de fouiller tous les journaux de la bibliothèque, afin de trouver des informations sur Yaxley et sa bande. Le Poufsouffle avait aussi l'intention de s'informer auprès de ses camarades, mais avait conseillé à Théodore d'en faire autant du côté des Serpentard, qui auraient certainement plus d'informations à ce sujet. Théodore décida de suivre ce conseil, ce qui n'était guère aisé, car les Serpentard étaient doués pour garder les secrets. Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant : chaque famille ayant des secrets liés à la magie noire et aux affaires illégales, mieux valait ne pas être bavard.

Néanmoins, Théodore parvint à obtenir une information de la plus haute importance : Enée Higgs était mort. Apparemment, il se serait suicidé quelques jours après la mort de la mère de Théodore. L'héritier des Nott n'en fut guère surpris : du quatuor d'assassins, Higgs était sans doute le seul à avoir eu des doutes. Il était le seul à n'avoir pris aucun plaisir lors de ce meurtre, et Théodore devait reconnaître que sans ses diverses interventions, il serait certainement mort. En effet, sans Higgs, Merlin seul savait ce que Selwyn et Yaxley auraient pu faire dans leur colère, surtout après le coup de tête dont le petit garçon avait gratifié Yaxley. Théodore ne fut guère ému par la mort de Higgs, mais il n'en tira aucune satisfaction non plus. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier que Higgs avait pris part à cette boucherie qu'avait été le meurtre d'Alyra Nott, et même s'il ne le haïssait pas autant que ses compères, Théodore n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui pardonner un jour. Pourtant, Higgs lui avait sauvé la vie en quelque sorte, et il était clair que les remords qu'il éprouvait avaient été tels qu'ils l'avaient poussé à mettre fin à ses jours. Cherchait-il une absolution ? Théodore n'en avait aucune idée, et s'il éprouvait une certaine rancune à l'égard de Higgs, il ne le haïssait pas comme il haïssait les trois autres.

Au fil des jours, Théodore tenta d'obtenir d'autres informations, ce qui s'avéra être peine perdue et il ne put qu'espérer que Justin aurait plus de chance. De son côté, Blaise avait décidé d'aider Théodore à sa manière. Dès qu'il avait appris que Théodore serait confronté à un choix difficile qui risquait de lui coûter la vie, il avait décidé qu'il était grand temps pour Théodore d'apprendre à faire preuve de sens pratique. Il se mit donc à imaginer les scénarios les plus originaux, forçant Théodore à se confronter à un choix difficile. Lorsqu'il ne s'agissait que de logique pure, le jeune sorcier se débrouillait comme un chef, mais Blaise finit bien vite par trouver son point faible : l'honneur. L'honneur était un trait caractéristique des Nott, c'était leur fierté, car même si cette famille était très liée à la magie noire, ses membres se devaient d'obéir à un ensemble de codes très précis, desquels Théodore ne pouvait se détacher. Dès que Blaise le mettait face à un dilemme où son honneur était mis en jeu, Théodore choisissait invariablement l'honneur, au mépris de sa propre sécurité, ce qui ne manqua pas d'agacer Blaise au plus au point.

La semaine finit enfin par toucher à sa fin et Théodore fut soulagé de quitter Blaise pour aller rejoindre Justin à la bibliothèque après le repas du samedi midi. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez des « exercices de bon raisonnement » que Blaise le forçait à faire. _Après ça, même les scandales de Justin me paraissent de tout repos !_ pensa-t-il avec amertume alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table que le Poufsouffle et lui avaient pris l'habitude d'occuper depuis le début de l'année. Justin y était déjà, et lorsqu'il vit le Serpentard arriver, il le salua avec bonne humeur :

- Salut, Théo ! Alors ça va ?

Théodore s'arrêta net, surpris.

- C-Comment m'as-tu appelé ? bégaya-t-il.

- Bah Théo. Vu que tu m'appelles par mon prénom maintenant, je me suis dit que je pouvais en faire autant.

- Justement : mon prénom c'est Théodore. Fais-moi le plaisir de ne me prêter aucun surnom ridicule. Répliqua Théodore en s'asseyant.

- D'accord, Théo.

- J'ai dit pas de surnoms !

- C'est pas un surnom, c'est un diminutif. Le corrigea Justin.

- Peu importe ! Je ne veux pas que tu m'appelles comme ça, on dirait que tu t'adresses à un enfant de cinq ans !

- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ? Moi je trouve ça bien, Théo. C'est plus court que Théodore. Tu ne trouves pas, Théo ?

- M'en fout !

- Bah moi pas, je prends ce qui est plus pratique.

Théodore serra les dents, agacé au plus au point. _Comment ce blaireau fait-il pour me mettre sur les nerfs à chaque fois que je le vois ?_ Il faut dire que depuis le début de l'année, le Serpentard nourrissait le vain espoir que Justin et lui pourraient avoir une entente relativement harmonieuse, mais il était clair désormais qu'un tel rêve était purement utopique, et relevait uniquement de la chimère. Théodore se massa la tempe gauche, sentant déjà le mal de tête arriver. Il soupira, tentant vainement de se calmer, mais il avait toujours l'impression qu'un seul mot du Poufsouffle suffirait à le faire exploser. _Théo ! _pensa-t-il avec colère. _Théo ! C'est ridicule ! Je ne suis pas un enfant, que je sache ! Par Merlin, même mes parents n'ont jamais eu l'idée de m'appeler comme ça !_ Il inspira profondément, puis reprit son courage à deux mains, se préparant à affronter une nouvelle et dure altercation verbale avec Justin Finch-Fletchley.

- Si tu veux un nom court, contentes-toi de Nott. Dit-il avec le plus de calme possible.

- Mais c'est trop formel ! Et puis, c'est pas juste, vu que toi tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

- Dans ce cas, je reprends l'ancien système : Finch-Fletchley ! Voilà ! Je t'appelle par ton nom de famille, fais-en autant en ce qui me concerne !

- Ah non ! Pas question !

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce qu'on est amis et que les amis s'appellent par leur prénom !

- Justement, par leur **prénom**, et non par un surnom ou par un diminutif ridicule ! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je commençais à t'appeler Juju ?

- Désolé, mais là, celui qui se rendrait ridicule, ce serait toi, Théo.

- Arrête avec ce Théo ! Ca devient agaçant à la fin !

- Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça, Théo ?

- Arrête ça ! C'est Thé-o-do-re ! Pas Théo, pas Teddy, pas…

- Tiens, Teddy ! C'est encore mieux !

BANG !

Théodore avait frappé son poing sur la table si fort que plusieurs élèves se tournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait. Un regard particulièrement agressif du Serpentard suffit à leur faire comprendre que, tout compte fait, mieux valait ne pas savoir ce qui se passait entre les deux élèves de septième année. Justin lui-même sembla arriver à la conclusion que mieux valait ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin.

- D'accord, j'ai compris : pas Teddy. C'est bon, je le raye de ma liste.

- Et Théo aussi.

- Ah non, là tu en demandes trop !

- Justin…

Théodore commençait sérieusement à envisager l'idée de sauter par-dessus la table pour égorger Justin à la manière d'un loup-garou. De toute évidence, le Poufsouffle sembla comprendre le danger que représentait le Serpentard, car il leva les mains en l'air dans une tentative désespérée de faire la paix.

- Attends, tu vas le regretter si tu me tues maintenant !

- Et pourquoi ça ? grogna le Serpentard, qui commençait sérieusement à se demander comment diable avait-il fait pour s'imaginer que la compagnie de Justin pourrait paraître **reposante** comparée à celle de Blaise.

- Parce que si tu me tues, tu n'auras pas ton cadeau !

**- Quel **cadeau ? s'étonna Théodore, qui était totalement perdu.

- Celui-ci : Joyeux Noël, Théo !

En disant cela, le Poufsouffle avait sorti un énorme paquet de son sac, et le tendit à Théodore, la mine radieuse. Le Serpentard resta stupéfait : il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça. Décidément, Justin avait le don de le surprendre à chaque fois. Théodore fut incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste pendant que Justin posait le paquet sur la table.

- Désolé pour le retard. S'excusa Justin. La semaine dernière, j'étais trop mal en point, je l'avais complètement oublié. Mais maintenant, tu l'ouvres ! J'attends ça depuis un bail !

- Justin, je… je ne peux pas accepter, c'est…

- Tu n'as pas le choix ! Et si tu ne l'ouvres pas tout de suite, je t'appelle Teddy jusqu'à la fin des tes jours !

Théodore soupira, mal à l'aise.

- Désolé. Fit-il à l'adresse du Poufsouffle.

- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna ce dernier.

- Parce que je… je n'ai rien acheté pour toi, je…

- Je sais, le coupa Justin. Tu m'as tout raconté samedi dernier, tu te souviens ? Si je l'avais su avant, je ne t'aurais rien acheté, pour ne pas te mettre mal à l'aise, seulement voilà : ce cadeau, ça fait un bon moment que je l'ai en stock pour toi. Et puis, si au début j'avais juste pensé à te faire plaisir, maintenant que Tracey a eu cette vision, je crois que ça te sera même utile.

Théodore ne répondit rien, et regarda le paquet d'un œil curieux, se demandant de quoi il s'agissait. Quelque chose qui lui serait utile… Il ne voyait pas ce que cela pourrait être. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Justin, hésitant à ouvrir le paquet. La semaine dernière, il avait expliqué à Justin sa situation financière, et le garçon l'avait bien compris. Le Serpentard était gêné, il n'était pas habitué à recevoir sans rien donner en retour, et cette situation était toute nouvelle pour lui. Justin sembla comprendre son malaise, car il reprit parole :

- T'inquiètes, tu ne me dois rien : ça me fait plaisir de te venir en aide. Maintenant, dépêches-toi de l'ouvrir !

Théodore hésita encore un instant, puis se décida à l'ouvrir. Il resta bouche bée en voyant le contenu du paquet : c'était le livre qu'il avait vu à Pré-au-Lard, _Sortilèges Anciens Oubliés de nos Jours_. Il prit l'ouvrage dans ses mains, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel.

- Justin… C'est…

- Ca te plaît ? demanda le Poufsouffle. J'ai pris la liberté d'y jeter un coup d'œil, et je dois reconnaître que ce n'est pas pour rien que tu as fait une fixation dessus à Pré-au-Lard. Il y a plein de sorts dont je n'ai jamais entendu parlé, et ça concerne toutes les branches de la magie : métamorphose, sortilèges, sorts de guérison, défense contre les forces du mal, et j'en passe ! Mais il faut dire qu'ils sont assez compliqués, il me faudrait des mois pour arriver à en maîtriser quelques uns, c'est de la magie très avancée ! En revanche, toi, je crois que tu peux y arriver, tu as des facilités.

Théodore était tellement ému de tenir ce livre entre ses mains qu'il en fut incapable de répondre. Il feuilleta l'ouvrage rapidement, tandis que Justin lui indiquait certains passages où des sorts intéressants étaient mentionnés. Le Poufsouffle n'avait pas menti, la grande majorités des sorts n'étaient pas vraiment simples à utiliser, mais Théodore était confiant : s'il s'entraînait régulièrement, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne parvienne à en maîtriser au moins quelques uns. De tels sortilèges, qui de plus étaient inconnus de la grande majorité du monde sorcier, pourraient lui être très utiles si jamais il parvenait à en apprendre quelques uns. Lorsqu'il avait vu ce livre, il y a quelques mois, il l'avait déjà trouvé passionnant, mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était en danger, il pouvait apprécier le côté pratique de l'ouvrage à sa juste valeur.

- C'est impressionnant… laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle.

- N'est-ce pas ? renchérit Justin. Avec ça, tu pourras avoir un certain avantage si les choses tournent mal. En plus, j'ai remarqué que tu adores les sortilèges, alors ce livre est une véritable mine d'or pour toi !

- Tu n'as pas tort, sourit Théodore, les sortilèges, c'est ma matière préférée.

- Donc, j'ai bien choisi ton cadeau !

- Oui… Je te revaudrai ça.

- Nan nan ! Ou plutôt si, si tu veux me faire plaisir, et après le beau cadeau que je t'ai fait c'est la moindre des choses, tu n'as qu'à me laisser t'appeler Théo !

Théodore ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour conserver son calme. Néanmoins, il devait reconnaître que Justin avait vraiment su trouver un cadeau qui lui plairait. En contrepartie, le laisser l'appeler comme bon lui semblait était une bien légère compensation, et si la fierté de Théodore en prendrait un coup, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça… enfin, il l'espérait. _Si ça peut lui faire plaisir…_pensa-t-il avec résignation.

- Bon d'accord… céda-t-il. Va pour Théo.

- YOUPIIII !

- Chut ! On est au beau milieu de la bibliothèque ! Sois plus discret !

- Ah, euh oui, désolé ! fit Justin en se faisant tout petit pour échapper au regard accusateur des habitués de la bibliothèque.

- Mais n'oublies pas : je suis un Serpentard. J'ai une réputation, alors évite de m'appeler comme ça quand il y a trop de monde ou de le crier sur les toits. De plus, il vaudrait mieux qu'on n'ait pas l'air de s'entendre trop bien, dans notre propre intérêt…

- T'inquiètes, ça, ça risque de ne pas être trop difficile, vu qu'on se dispute tout le temps.

- C'est vrai, admit Théodore, il semblerait que nos incessantes disputes aient une utilité en fin de comptes.

- Et puis, si jamais on se trouve dans un cas d'extrême urgence, je n'aurai qu'à t'appeler Teddy.

BANG !

- Du calme ! Je disais ça pour rire !

-Même pour rire je te l'interdis !

- Pff… Tu es trop susceptible…

- De quoi ? C'est de ta faute ! Je te signale qu'en six ans d'études ici, je n'ai jamais trouvé un type aussi énervant que toi ! Même Zabini ne t'arrive pas à la cheville, et pourtant lui aussi est un champion dans la catégorie « Cassons les pieds de Théodore Nott » !

- Tu m'excuseras, mais c'est une excuse bidon. Reconnais-le : tu as un problème de nerfs !

- Je vais te le faire bouffer, ton problème de nerfs ! Etouffes toi avec !

- Tu as vu ? demanda soudain Justin avec un gros sourire.

- Hein ? fit Théodore, surpris par ce brutal changement d'attitude.

- On aura aucun mal à ce disputer lorsque les circonstances l'exigeront, ni à faire semblant : tu es tellement susceptible qu'il me suffira d'un mot pour qu'on ait matière à s'engueuler pendant des heures !

- Attends… Tu l'as fait exprès ? Tu m'as provoqué volontairement ? s'indigna Théodore.

- Je te provoque **toujours** volontairement, Théo. Tu es le seul à ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Pourtant, ça dure depuis des mois !

- Espèce de sale petit…

- Oh là, temps mort, pas d'insultes !

- Blaireau des égouts !

- Tout de suite les grands mots ! fit Justin d'un ton faussement indigné.

Théodore soupira. _Comment ai-je pu faire pour me lier d'amitié avec un type pareil ?_ se demanda-t-il avec lassitude. Mais il ne pouvait plus le nier désormais : Justin et lui étaient amis. Théodore était forcé de le reconnaître, il ne pouvait plus se passer de la compagnie du Poufsouffle. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que sa vie prenait un cours inattendu.

- Bon, laissons tomber les enfantillages, la récréation est terminée, intervint alors Justin en sortant une pile de notes. J'ai ici quelques informations qui pourraient t'intéresser.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Théodore en prenant le première feuille que lui tendait son compagnon.

Le sourire de Justin s'élargit.

- Et bien, pour faire simple, on va dire que les Poufsouffle et surtout les Gryffondor sont en règle générale très enclins à insister sur les mauvais côtés des Serpentard. Je te présente donc un nombre considérable de pages concernant Yaxley et ses comparses.

Théodore jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux informations rassemblées par Justin, qui étaient très variées. En effet, le Poufsouffle avait pu obtenir de certains parents d'élèves des informations concernant la personnalité des trois mangemorts, leur fortune, les actions illégales auxquelles ils avaient participé ou avaient été accusés de participer. Même les soupçons les plus banals y figuraient, et Justin avait même pris soin de noter à chaque fois la source des accusations et sa fiabilité. Théodore en fut impressionné. Justin eut un sourire malicieux.

- Alors, dit-il, si on se concentrait sur les points faibles de nos éventuels ennemis ?


	39. Chapitre 39

Hello!

Alors comme promis voici la suite! Ne vous inquietez pas, je poste la suite la semaine prochaine!

**Chapitre 39 : Le calme avant la tempête**

Le mois de février toucha finalement à sa fin, ainsi que les retenues que Rogue avait infligées à Théodore, et ce dernier n'en fut pas mécontent. Il avait désormais plus de temps libre, temps qu'il comptait bien utiliser pour perfectionner ses techniques de combat _parce qu'on ne sait jamais_, avait-il pensé. Malefoy ignorait tout de la vision de Tracey, car Théodore ne lui faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour lui confier un si grand secret, et ce fut donc avec beaucoup de mal que Théodore parvint à le convaincre de lui céder la Salle sur Demande de temps à autres. Ce fut un véritable exploit, car non seulement Malefoy craignait que Théodore fasse une nouvelle bêtise, il devait en plus de cela passer plus de temps qu'avant sur sa mission, et monopolisait donc la Salle une grande partie du temps. Néanmoins, Théodore obtint de son camarade l'usage exclusif de la Salle tous les lundi soir.

Théodore avait hâte de pouvoir se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande pour s'entraîner, où il serait sans doute bien plus à l'aise que dans la Forêt Interdite. En effet, Théodore avait décidé que, dès qu'il serait libéré des retenues de Rogue, il s'entraînerait au moins trois soirs par semaine, et puisqu'il ne pouvait avoir un accès illimité à la Salle sur Demande, il n'aurait d'autre choix que de se rendre à la lisière de la forêt, où Rusard ne risquerait pas de lui tomber dessus. Théodore n'était pas du tout enchanté par cette situation mais, alors qu'il était en retenues, Justin et Blaise avaient fait des sorties nocturnes pour espionner Rusard, et force était de constater que le concierge était devenu plus vigilant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il n'était pas le seul, d'ailleurs : les préfets et les enseignants faisaient eux aussi de fréquentes rondes. Mais le pire n'était pas là : le problème venait du fait que, maintenant, ils fouillaient systématiquement toutes les salles de cours, même si elles étaient verrouillées. A cause de ces nouvelles dispositions, Théodore ne pouvait même pas espérer se réfugier dans une salle pour s'entraîner. Seule restait la Forêt Interdite.

Inutile de le préciser, Justin et les autres n'apprécièrent pas du tout la nouveauté. Ils finirent néanmoins par céder et, un dimanche après-midi, le quatuor partit à la lisière de la forêt pour trouver un endroit « pas trop risqué ». Etrangement, dès la première journée de recherche, ils trouvèrent l'endroit idéal : la clairière des Sombrals. L'endroit était relativement sûr, car proche de la sortie de la forêt, mais surtout parce que la présence des Sombrals dissuadait de nombreuses créatures de la forêt de s'approcher. De plus, un petit ruisseau traversait la clairière pour se rendre jusqu'au lac et il suffisait de le suivre pour quitter la forêt, mais un autre avantage du lieu était qu'il était assez éloigné de la cabane de Hagrid, donc à moins que le garde-chasse ne vienne délibérément rendre visite aux Sombrals, ils ne seraient ni vus ni entendus par ce dernier. Théodore fut chaleureusement accueilli par Erebus, le Sombral à la cicatrice, ce qui fit bien rire ses compagnons car, incapables de voir la créature, ils ne voyaient que la cape de Théodore qui volait dans les airs et le recouvrait peu à peu de bave, tandis que le jeune sorcier se faisait tirer dans tous les sens par l'animal. Après de nombreuses tentatives infructueuses, le Serpentard finit par comprendre qu'Erebus ne daignerait le lâcher qu'une fois qu'on lui aurait gratté le haut du crâne.

Néanmoins, avant tout, le mois de février était accompagné des très attendues leçons de transplanage. Le premier samedi du mois, Théodore était très excité à l'idée de pouvoir apprendre à transplaner, et il n'était pas le seul : Blaise, par exemple, ne tenait plus en place.

- Tu te rends comptes, Nott ? On va pouvoir transplaner ! Transplaner ! C'est extra ! J'ai hâte d'y être !

- Je sais, Zabini, tu me l'as répété au moins vingt fois depuis hier soir… fit Théodore, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire, car s'il parvenait à mieux cacher ses émotions que son camarade, il était tout aussi désireux de commencer les leçons.

- Calmez vous, les garçons, intervint Tracey, de toutes façons, nous y sommes presque.

Elle n'avait pas tort. En effet, ils ne tardèrent guère à arriver dans la Grande Salle, où les cours de transplanage auraient lieu. L'ambiance était électrique, les élèves ne tenant plus en place, tant ils avaient hâte de commencer.

- Gé-ni-al ! s'exclama Blaise en détachant bien chaque syllabe.

- Tu l'as dit !

Les trois Serpentard se retournèrent pour se trouver nez à nez avec Justin, qui venait les rejoindre.

- Et bien, et bien… Je vois que les Serpentard sont aussi excités que le reste de l'école ! Et moi qui croyais que vous seriez aussi snobs que d'habitude !

- T'inquiètes, je te regarde toujours de haut, blaireau ! répliqua Blaise, mais il souriait toujours, et son ton n'était pas aussi agressif que d'habitude.

Depuis qu'ils avaient appris que la vision de Tracey signifiait que Théodore était en danger, les relations entre Justin et Blaise s'étaient améliorées, le Serpentard et le Poufsouffle semblant avoir mis de côté leurs différences pour mieux venir en aide à leur ami commun. Théodore, de son côté, ne pouvait que se réjouir de la situation. Le quatuor n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de discuter davantage, car les directeurs de maisons exigèrent un silence absolu de la part de leurs élèves, afin de permettre au sorcier envoyé par le ministère, Wilkie Tycross, de s'exprimer. Ce dernier se présenta et leur expliqua quelques consignes de sécurité liées au fait que, en temps normal, l'on ne pouvait transplaner à Poudlard, et que donc certaines précautions devraient être prises. Après cela, il demanda aux élèves de se placer à un mètre cinquante les uns des autres. Il y eut un grand brouhaha tandis que les élèves se mettaient en position. Théodore se plaça auprès de Tracey, derrière Justin et Blaise.

Lorsque le calme revint, des cerceaux apparurent devant les élèves, et Tycross leur expliqua qu'ils devraient transplaner à l'intérieur des cerceaux. Les consignes de bases étaient si simples que Théodore ne comprit même pas ce qu'il fallait faire. En effet, selon Tycross, il n'y avait que trois règles de base, les trois D : Destination, Détermination, Décision.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, marmonna Théodore, mais ça ne nous dit pas comment faire !

- Ne sois pas si grincheux. Le réprimanda Tracey en souriant.

- Je ne suis pas grincheux, je suis logique : il faut un minimum de précisions et de consignes pour faire ce genre de choses !

- Oh ça va Nott, fit Blaise, nous savons tous très bien que tu réussis toujours tout du premier coup.

- Pas forcém…

Théodore ne put finir sa phrase, car Rogue, qui avait remarqué l'agitation de ses élèves, lui lança un regard noir. Estimant que mieux valait éviter de se faire remarquer par son directeur de maison, Théodore reporta son attention sur Tycross. Ce dernier leur expliqua très brièvement ce que signifiaient les trois D, puis décida que les élèves en savaient assez pour commencer leur formation pratique.

- A mon commandement, attention… un… deux… TROIS !

Théodore tourna sur lui-même, comme l'avait expliqué Tycross, mais le Serpentard, loin d'apparaître à l'intérieur du cerceau, pivota sur place, et eut bien du mal à conserver son équilibre. Il n'était pas le seul, autour de lui de nombreux élèves titubaient tandis que d'autres, dont Justin faisait partie, s'étaient lamentablement écrasés sur le sol, ce qui fit bien rire Blaise. Lorsque le calme revint enfin, les élèves tentèrent à nouveau de transplaner, tentative qui fut tout aussi désastreuse que la première, tout comme celles qui suivirent. Néanmoins, au bout d'un moment, un horrible cri attira l'attention de tous les élèves, et Théodore vit que Susan Bones, de Poufsouffle, avait réussi à transplaner, mais sa jambe gauche était restée à sa position d'origine. Tandis que les enseignants venaient en aide à la jeune fille, Tycross leur expliqua qu'il s'agissait là d'un désartibulement, phénomène fréquent lorsque l'esprit n'était pas assez déterminé, de quoi en refroidir plus d'un. Théodore oublia la mauvaise humeur due aux échecs consécutifs dans ses tentatives de transplanage lorsqu'il vit l'expression de Justin, qui semblait horrifié par ce qui était arrivé à Susan. Le Serpentard n'en fut pas vraiment surpris, Bones et Justin étaient amis depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard, il était donc normal que le Poufsouffle soit affecté par ce qui venait de se produire. Justin suivit d'un œil inquiet Susan tandis que le professeur Chourave la conduisait à l'infirmerie, sous le regard méprisant de Rogue. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour convaincre Théodore que, si jamais un Serpentard se désartibulait, le pauvre malheureux n'aurait certainement pas le luxe d'aller à l'infirmerie, à part peut-être Malefoy, mais c'était une exception.

Le cours continua donc, et à la fin, Théodore était plus que sur les nerfs. Il était habitué à tout réussir, et là, il venait de passer toute une matinée à faire de son mieux, sans être gratifié d'aucun résultat, si minime soit-il. C'était cette absence de résultats qui mettait le Serpentard hors de lui, tant et si bien qu'il quitta la salle sans même attendre ses camarades, qui durent courir pour le rattraper.

- Du calme ! fit Blaise. C'est pas la fin du monde ! On est tous dans le même cas : même Granger n'a pas réussi !

- Je sais… marmonna Théodore qui, même s'il savait qu'il se comportait comme un enfant faisant un caprice, ne parvenait pas à se calmer : il avait pris l'habitude de tout réussir dès la première tentative, et l'idée même de l'échec lui était toujours insupportable.

- Ecoutez, intervint Justin, je crois que je vais passer un moment à l'infirmerie pour voir Susan… Je vous rejoindrai plus tard à la bibliothèque.

- Ok, on commencera sans toi. Répondit Blaise.

Ainsi, tandis que Justin se précipitait vers l'infirmerie, Théodore, Tracey et Blaise s'apprêtèrent à se rendre à la bibliothèque. Néanmoins, avant même qu'ils ne puissent quitter le hall d'entrée de l'école, Malefoy les rejoint, de fort mauvaise humeur.

- Zabini ! Nott ! Venez, j'ai à vous parler !

- Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de leur parler comme s'ils étaient des chiens ? demanda Tracey qui commençait à être sérieusement agacée par l'attitude de Malefoy.

Drago s'arrêta net, surpris de voir la calme Tracey Davis lui répondre de la sorte. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs, mais il n'osa pas répondre, de peur de s'attirer la colère de Théodore et Blaise. Il tenta donc de se calmer.

- Ecoutez, j'ai à vous parler.

- De quoi ? demanda Blaise.

- Et bien… Je préfèrerais en parler en lieu sûr…

Théodore et Blaise échangèrent un regard entendu, se doutant bien de ce dont il s'agissait. La vérité était que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était attiré par la perspective de se trouver mêlé aux affaires de Drago et du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Notre présence t'es-t-elle vraiment nécessaire ? demanda Théodore, qui pourtant se doutait bien de la réponse.

- Et bien…

Le blond hésita, mal à l'aise, puis il sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose.

- Mais au fait dites-moi, où est-ce que vous alliez comme ça ? Ca fait quelques semaines que vous ne vous quittez plus, tous les trois. Et vous êtes souvent avec ce sang de bourbe de Finch-Fletchley.

Théodore et Tracey hésitèrent, ne sachant comment réagir. Reconnaître qu'ils étaient amis avec le Poufsouffle était dangereux pour eux, et révéler à Malefoy ce qu'ils savaient sur les visions de Tracey l'était tout autant. Fort heureusement, Blaise, qui mentait aussi souvent qu'il respirait, n'eut aucun mal à trouver la solution.

- Nott, Davis et moi travaillons sur un dossier en arithmancie. Expliqua-t-il. Et, au niveau où nous sommes, il faut faire un parallèle avec d'autres matières : dans notre cas, c'est les runes anciennes. C'est là qu'intervient le Poufsouffle, il est dans cette option et s'y connaît pas mal.

- Nott aussi est en runes, non ?

- Ouaip, mais il s'est spécialisé dans le mauvais type de runes !

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Malefoy, tandis que Théodore se demandait comment Blaise pouvait sortir spontanément de telles absurdités.

- Tu ne le savais pas ? s'étonna Blaise. Mais voyons, Malefoy, tout le monde sait qu'il y a différents types de runes, et que dès la sixième année on se spécialise !

- Bien sûr que je le savais, idiot ! J'avais juste oublié ! se renfrogna le blond.

Dans son coin, Théodore remercia le ciel d'avoir donné à Drago Malefoy l'intelligence et la culture générale d'un poisson rouge. En effet, il n'y avait et n'aurait toujours qu'un seul type de runes étudiées à Poudlard. C'était donc une chance que l'ignorance de Malefoy soit de proportion si colossale, et qu'il soit en plus doté d'un ego tel qu'il l'empêcherait de s'informer autour de son entourage, de peur de se rendre ridicule. Si l'on ajoutait à cela le manque d'intérêt du blond pour tout ce qui ne l'affectait pas directement, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il s'était fait roulé que dans plusieurs années. _Bien joué, Zabini…_pensa Théodore, qui jubilait intérieurement.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, se reprit Drago, j'ai à vous parler. Laissez ce fichu dossier de côté !

- C'est pas si évident, on est à la bourre là…

- De simples devoirs ne sont rien comparés à la volonté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Murmura Drago d'un ton menaçant.

Blaise soupira : Drago venait de sortir l'argument qui mettait invariablement fin à toute discussion chez les Serpentard.

- D'accord, je viens. Nott, Davis, vous pouvez vous avancer sans moi, je vous rejoins plus tard.

Sur ce, Blaise prit le chemin de la salle commune des Serpentard, avant de se rendre compte que Malefoy ne le suivait pas.

- Ben tu viens ?

- Et Nott ? demanda Malefoy.

- T'es dingue ! On va pas laisser Davis seule avec ce taré de sang de bourbe !

Drago sembla hésiter un instant, puis finit par suivre Blaise sans faire d'histoire. Il faut dire qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait demandé à Théodore de l'aider pour sa mission, les choses s'étaient moyennement bien passé, et il était évident désormais que le mangemort en herbe ne voulait pas s'attirer plus d'ennuis qu'il n'en avait déjà. Lorsque les deux Serpentard disparurent dans le couloir menant à leur salle commune, Théodore et Tracey se rendirent à la bibliothèque, car la jeune fille voulait vérifier quelques ouvrages pour mieux interpréter ses visions.

- Ca s'annonce mal… murmura-t-elle de mauvaise humeur. Si en plus on a Malefoy sur les talons, on est pas sortis de l'auberge.

- Zen, c'est pas la fin du monde.

- Pas la fin du monde ! Pas la fin du monde ! s'emporta Tracey. Non, mais franchement Théodore, comment fais-tu pour être aussi calme ! Je te signale qu'il y a deux jours, quand j'ai lu ton avenir dans les feuilles de thé, il y avait un Sinistros !

- Trelawney voit toujours des Sinistros, et pourtant Potter m'a l'air en forme.

- Je ne suis pas cette idiote de Trelawney ! siffla Tracey. Comment oses-tu me comparer à elle ? Toutes mes prédictions se sont réalisées !

- Oui mais tu as dit toi-même que chaque vision est un aperçu d'une situation ayant plusieurs issues possibles.

- Peut-être, mais dans tous les cas, nous pouvons être sûrs que ta vie est en danger !

- Excuses-moi, Tracey, mais si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui m'as dit de garder la tête froide et de ne pas paniquer.

Furieuse, Tracey poussa un grognement inarticulé, puis pressa le pas pour atteindre la bibliothèque au plus vite. Théodore la suivit en silence. Lui aussi était inquiet, mais il avait pris le parti d'analyser la situation avec un certain recul, en faisant abstraction du fait que c'était sa propre vie qui était en jeu. C'était, selon son père, un moyen efficace de garder son sang froid et, les conseils de Richard Nott ayant toujours porté leurs fruits, Théodore ne voyait aucune raison de ne plus les suivre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque, ils se rendirent à la table que Théodore et Justin occupaient habituellement, table qui avait l'avantage d'être assez isolée, perdue au milieu du rayon d'histoire. Tracey s'éclipsa un instant, puis revint avec une pile de livres de divination.

- Bon, voyons voir si des détails m'ont échappé.

- En tous cas, grâce à Justin, je sais que si Yaxley et sa clique en ont après moi, je n'aurai que deux ennemis.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Tracey, qui avait retrouvé son calme.

- Oui. Higgs est mort, et Macnair a été enfermé l'année dernière… en même temps que mon père…

Théodore sentit un poids écraser son cœur en pensant à son père, enfermé à Azkaban. La prison des sorciers était un lieu atroce, et nombreux étaient ceux qui ne pouvaient le supporter, finissant par mourir ou devenir fous. Théodore savait que son père était un homme fort, un sorcier puissant, mais il n'était plus de première jeunesse, et le Serpentard craignait que l'âge ne soit fatal à Richard Nott. Il secoua vivement la tête, tentant de chasser ces pensées morbides, et se concentra sur son objectif.

- Donc, il ne reste que Yaxley lui-même, et Selwyn.

- A savoir, les pires.

- Oui… Et ils ont des postes importants au ministère. Selwyn travaille au niveau financier, faisant la liaison entre le ministère et Gringotts. D'ailleurs, j'ai appris que grâce à lui, un nombre considérable de familles de mangemorts ont pu échapper aux taxes imposées par le ministère.

- Ce n'est pas ton cas… observa Tracey.

- Evidement. Approuva Théodore avec amertume. Selwyn hait mon père autant qu'il me hait. Il ne veut qu'une chose, voir disparaître les Nott. Nous réduire à un niveau inférieur que celui des Weasley sur le plan financier est déjà un bon début.

- Et il y a aussi Yaxley. Lui aussi risque d'être un problème.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire : il a un poste important au ministère, dans le Département de la Justice Magique.

- Aie ! Ca, ça risque en effet de poser problème !

- Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ce sont tous deux des mangemorts. De plus, j'ai entendu dire que Yaxley est monté en grade depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres : il fait désormais partie de l'élite. Il y a dix ans, la seule chose qui l'a retenu de me tuer, c'était la peur qu'il avait de mon père, un membre de l'élite. Seulement voilà, maintenant, il est l'égal de mon père, tout du moins en grade, et ça risque de l'encourager à finir ce qu'il a commencé il y a dix ans.

Face à ce constat désolant, Théodore et Tracey ne purent qu'émettre des hypothèses sur les différentes façons dont les deux mangemorts pourraient passer à l'attaque. Mais ils se devaient de rester prudents, car il y avait toujours un risque pour qu'ils fassent fausse route, pour que le danger soit tout autre. Pendant des heures, Théodore se cassa la tête en tentant de découvrir qui d'autre pourrait attenter à sa vie, mais il n'arrivait pas à voir qui. Il faut dire que c'était dur de voir qui pourrait bien en vouloir à mort à un garçon de dix-sept ans, surtout quand le garçon en question n'était ni Harry Potter, ni un sang-de-bourbe. A moins qu'un membre de la famille d'une des anciennes victimes de son père ne décide de se venger, ce qui était peu probable.

Le reste de la journée passa donc très vitre et, le soir, Théodore, Tracey, Justin et Blaise se retrouvèrent pour se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite. Au clair de lune, les arbres prenaient des formes menaçantes tandis que les bruits de la forêt semblaient amplifiés.

- C'est flippant comme endroit… marmonna Justin au bout d'un moment.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi. Gémit Blaise, qui n'était vraiment pas à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on est arrivé.

Devant eux, se tenait la clairière de Sombrals, où les chevaux squelettiques rôdaient, leurs yeux vides brillant comme des phares dans la nuit. Ils étaient particulièrement inquiétants, et Théodore se demanda même s'il n'avait pas commis une grosse erreur en amenant ses amis en un tel lieu. Pourtant, la tension baissa d'un coup, lorsque qu'Erebus vint saluer Théodore, lui mordillant la cape et lui donnant des petits coups de tête affectueux. Le Serpentard comprit alors qu'ils étaient les bienvenus, à un tel point qu'un petit Sombral, n'ayant sans doute pas plus d'une ou deux semaines, vint se frotter à ses jambes, exigeant lui aussi sa dose de caresses.

- Les Sombrals sont là ? demanda Justin en jetant autour de lui des regards inquiets.

- Oh que oui. Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de commencer. Fit Théodore en s'asseyant sur un rocher pour sortir un gros livre de son sac.

- Je vois que ton cadeau de Noël te plait vraiment. Sourit Justin.

- Tu n'as pas idée. Renchérit Théodore. J'ai déjà trouvé certains sorts qui pourraient m'être utiles.

- Lesquels ? demanda Blaise, curieux.

- Et bien, il y a déjà ce sort de guérison, Aksata. J'ai déjà essayé, la semaine dernière, lorsque je me suis coupé au petit déj'. C'est assez efficace, mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrai le maintenir avec des blessures plus graves.

- C'est un sort à double tranchant, ça. Fit remarquer Blaise en jetant un coup d'œil au livre. Ca marche un temps, mais ça absorbe l'énergie du lanceur du sort. En plus, quand tu n'as plus assez d'énergie pour alimenter le sort en puissance, les blessures se rouvrent et sont même pire !

- Je sais, mais c'est un sort pour les situations extrêmes. Si je me retrouve au beau milieu d'un combat, ce serait bien de pouvoir me débarrasser de mes blessures, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes.

- C'est vrai, approuva Tracey, ce sort pourrait te sauver la vie.

- Mais comment on fait pour le pratiquer ? s'exclama Blaise. On ne va tout de même pas se mutiler, non ?

- Pas forcément… intervint Justin, qui s'était lui aussi plongé dans l'ouvrage. On peut essayer de voir combien de temps l'on peut maintenir ce sort, même sans blessures. Par contre, il faudra savoir que ce ne sera pas pareil si on est grièvement blessé. Si on peut maintenir le sort pendant toute une journée si l'on est en bonne santé, il peut très bien ne durer que quelques minutes si on est blessé ou en situation de combat. Combien de temps as-tu réussi à tenir, Théo ?

Toute une journée. Mais il faut croire que si l'on s'endort ou perd connaissance, le sort perd son effet. En me réveillant le lendemain matin, la coupure était revenue.

- Bon, c'est une bonne chose à savoir. Maintenant, si on essayait de voir ce que ça donne sans blessures.

- D'accord.

Théodore se leva et se concentra, et il ne fut pas seul, car tous semblaient estimer qu'un tel sort pouvait avoir son utilité.

- Aksata ! crièrent-ils en cœur.

Immédiatement, Théodore sentit une infime partie de sa puissance magique être déviée vers le sort. Vu qu'il n'avait aucune blessure, cette énergie resta en suspend, comme si elle cherchait une blessure.

- Je sens quelque chose d'étrange. Fit Tracey au bout d'un moment.

- Moi aussi.

- Pareil ici.

- C'est la puissance du sort. Expliqua Théodore. Essayons maintenant de nous servir d'autres sorts, pour voir s'ils sont affectés d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Tous utilisèrent un sort. Wingardium Leviosa, Avis, et d'autres. Le quatuor fut forcé de constater qu'il n'y avait aucune différence. Leurs pouvoirs n'étaient nullement affectés par le nouveau sort.

- C'est parce que nous ne sommes pas blessés. Fit Justin au bout d'un moment. Je suis sûr que si nous étions en mauvais état, il ne nous serait pas aussi facile de nous servir d'autres sorts.

- Sans doute. Reconnut Tracey. Je suppose que lorsque l'on est blessé, se servir d'autres sorts accélère la perte d'énergie.

- Ce qui fait que si l'on doit se battre, on devra mettre un terme au combat très vite. Compléta Théodore.

- Bon, on ferait peut-être bien de passer à la suite, non ? demanda Blaise.

Théodore sourit.

- Et bien, je vois que finalement je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir m'entraîner.

- C'est normal, non ? On est en guerre, je te signale, et puis, tu portes la poisse : si jamais je me retrouve avec une bande de psychopathes à mes trousses à cause de toi, je préfère pouvoir me défendre.

- Idem de mon côté, même si je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour avoir des psychopathes à mes trousses. Intervint Justin. Je suis né-moldu, tu te rappelles ?

- Et moi, je me suis jurée de te suivre jusqu'au bout. Renchérit Tracey. Je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi, alors je crois qu'il est grand temps pour moi de me remettre à niveau.

- Et comme il n'y a plus l'AD, continua Justin, je pense qu'il serait judicieux d'apprendre certains tours en plus. J'ai aussi l'intention de perfectionner mon Patronus.

- Tu peux faire un Patronus ?! s'exclama Blaise.

- Oui, mais il n'est pas encore corporel. J'aimerais bien qu'il le soit, alors je compte bien m'entraîner. Si vous voulez, je peux vous l'apprendre à vous aussi.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Tracey.

- Bien sûr. Je crois que tout le monde a le droit de se défendre contre les Détraqueurs.

Sur ce, le Poufsouffle entreprit d'apprendre aux trois Serpentard tout ce qu'il savait sur le Patronus.

- Je ne suis pas un spécialiste, insista-t-il, mais je vais quand même essayer de faire de mon mieux.

Ils passèrent une heure à tenter de faire apparaître un Patronus. Vers la fin, celui de Justin devenait un nuage assez compact, tandis que Blaise et Théodore durent se contenter d'une misérable petite brume. Néanmoins, à la surprise générale, Tracey prouva qu'elle avait un don pour ce genre de chose, car si au début elle ne parvenait à faire qu'un petit nuage de fumée, au bout d'une heure une forme ressemblant vaguement à un grand animal s'était matérialisée. Ce n'était pas encore un Patronus corporel, mais c'en était pas loin.

Après les Patronus, le quatuor se concentra sur d'autres sorts du livre. Le premier fut Atasa, un sort censé envoyer des rafales de vent sur l'ennemi. Au début, le sort de Théodore ne levait qu'une légère bourrasque, mais le Serpentard apprit bien vite à le manier, et découvrit qu'il y avait deux façons de l'utiliser. Avec la première, l'on pouvait envoyer une seule et unique rafale suffisamment puissante pour envoyer son adversaire faire un vol plané de plusieurs mètres. Avec la deuxième, d'innombrables rafales de vent assaillaient l'ennemi comme des lames de rasoir. Théodore avait testé cet aspect du sort sur un tronc d'arbre et, en voyant ce qu'il en restait, se dit qu'il n'utiliserait cet aspect du sort qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Blaise, Justin et Tracey, en revanche, eurent plus de mal à apprendre le sort, et tandis qu'ils continuaient à le pratiquer, Théodore se concentra sur d'autres sorts.

Son attention se porta immédiatement sur Vesi Ja Jäa, un sort qui, selon le livre, faisait sortir de la baguette un fouet d'eau et de glace censé congeler tout ce qu'il touchait. Théodore tenta à de nombreuses reprises de le réussir, ce fut un fiasco. Soit il se trouvait avec une épée de glace entre les mains, sans doute très utile, certes, soit il se trouvait avec un misérable jet d'eau.

Vers minuit, les quatre élèves décidèrent qu'il était grand temps de rentrer. Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, ils alternèrent entraînements, leçons de transplanage, réunions pour élaborer une stratégie, et bien sûr une partie du temps de Théodore et Justin fut tout de même consacrée à leur exposé en histoire de la magie. Dès leur troisième soir d'entraînement, Tracey parvint à faire apparaître un Patronus corporel, qui prit la forme d'un cheval. Il fallut plusieurs semaines pour que les garçons puissent en faire autant, mais à la fin, ils étaient plus que satisfaits. Le Patronus de Justin était un renard, celui de Blaise un loup, et Théodore fut surpris de voir l'étrange oiseau censé incarner sa volonté se matérialiser à nouveau devant lui.

Ils continuèrent à apprendre d'autres sorts. Théodore découvrit un sort étrange, Ekletu, censé créer une sorte de trou noir absorbant tout sur son passage. Le défaut de ce sort était qu'il puisait énormément sur les réserves d'énergie du sorcier qui l'utilisait. De plus, Théodore craignait de ne pas pouvoir contrôler une telle énergie destructrice, il préféra donc renoncer à l'employer. Ses camarades préférèrent même ne pas essayer.

Un jour, Théodore découvrit un sort qui pourrait s'avérer très utile si jamais il parvenait à le maîtriser. Selon le livre, c'était un sort chinois, Piao Dang, censé permettre à son utilisateur de flotter dans les airs. L'originalité de ce sort était dans le fait qu'une baguette magique était inutile : tout comme pour transplaner, cette forme de magie ne demandait que de la concentration. C'était bien là le problème : Théodore, qui était déjà incapable de transplaner, se trouva face à un mur en tentant d'utiliser ce sort. Conscient de l'avantage tactique que Piao Dang pouvait représenter, il décida de consacrer une heure par soirée d'entraînement à ce sort. Malheureusement, au bout de plusieurs semaines, Théodore s'avéra aussi incapable de voler que de transplaner.

Car, il devait le reconnaître, les leçons de transplanage furent un échec cuisant. Il avait beau essayé, il ne faisait que pivoter sur place. Au début, ce n'était pas gênant, car tout le monde était dans le même cas, mais bien vite le jeune sorcier se rendit compte qu'il y avait un problème. Au bout d'un moment, plusieurs élèves, parvinrent à se désartibuler. Aucun d'entre eux n'était parvenu à réellement transplaner, mais au moins ils avaient fait quelque chose. Par contre, au premier cours du mois de mars, où Théodore remarqua vaguement l'absence de Potter et Wealey, il se passa quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Sous les yeux ébahis de ses camarades, Blaise Zabini parvint à transplaner, et ce sans se désartibuler. Dire que le Serpentard était euphorique après ce succès aurait été un euphémisme : Blaise sautait dans tous les sens en hurlant de joie, s'attirant un regard horrifié de Granger, qui de toute évidence ne supportait pas d'être surpassée en quoi que ce soit par ce cher Zabini.

Néanmoins, lorsque Tycross demanda à Blaise de réitérer son exploit, tous les élèves restèrent bouche bée : Blaise avait à nouveau réussi. Tycross lui demanda de transplaner à nouveau et cette fois-ci, le Serpentard devait apparaître non plus dans un cerceau mais à l'autre bout de la salle. Encore une fois, Blaise réussit l'opération avec succès. A la fin de la séance, Tycross ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur le Serpentard, disant de lui qu'il avait un don.

- Non mais comment as-tu réussi à faire ça ? s'étrangla Théodore à la sortie du cours.

- Aucune idée, c'est venu tout seul. J'ai senti un truc bizarre puis je suis apparu dans le cerceau, et quand le vieux m'a dit d'apparaître à l'autre bout de la classe, j'ai fait pareil. J'avoue que moi-même je ne comprends pas trop.

Au début, Théodore était heureux pour Blaise, mais bien vite il déchanta. Sous ses yeux, tous ses camarades parvinrent, au bout de quelques semaines, à transplaner. Tracey et Justin y étaient arrivés, tout comme la grande majorité des élèves. A la fin, il ne restait que deux retardataires : Ronald Weasley et Théodore Nott. Théodore était furieux : lui, le meilleur élève de Serpentard, le seul sixième année capable de rivaliser avec Hermione Granger, se retrouvait au même niveau qu'un Weasley. A un moment, Tycross vint même leur demander leurs noms. Il ne réagit pas en entendant celui de Weasley, mais haussa les sourcils au son de celui de Nott. Théodore, qui s'attendait déjà à des critiques sur son père mangemort, fut surpris d'entendre la raison de la réaction de Tycross.

- Nott, hein ? Et bien, voilà qui explique pas mal de choses.

- Comment cela ?

- Et bien, je n'étais pas examinateur à cette époque, mais mes aînés m'ont beaucoup parlé d'un certain Richard Nott, votre père, je suppose ?

- Oui, c'est bien lui.

- Dans ce cas, mon pauvre garçon, si c'est héréditaire, préparez-vous au pire.

- Pardon ?

- Vous l'ignorez ? s'étonna Tycross. Mais voyons, jeune homme, votre père a été l'un des sorciers les moins doués du siècle pour transplaner : il lui a fallu quatre ans pour y arriver. Pas pour obtenir le permis, pour transplaner !

- Vous êtes sérieux ? demanda Théodore, qui n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire ce que lui disait le sorcier.

- Très sérieux, jeune homme. Les registres sont au ministère. Etant un membre de la famille, vous pouvez les consulter. C'était assez étrange d'ailleurs, vu qu'apparemment, votre père excellait dans toutes les matières : huit optimal à ses BUSES, si ce qu'on m'a dit est correct.

- Savez-vous comment il a fait pour y arriver ?

- Aucune idée. Avoua Tycross en haussant les épaules. Un beau jour, il y est arrivé, c'est tout. Je crois que par la suite il n'a plus eu aucun problème, il transplanait comme tout le monde. Mais je sais que ses débuts ont été particulièrement difficiles. C'est une légende, chez nous.

- Pouvez-vous me conseiller quelque chose pour arriver à transplaner ?

- Pas vraiment : pour la plupart des gens, les trois D suffisent. Il faut croire que ce n'est pas le cas pour les Nott. Ne faites pas cette tête, voyons ! Votre père a peut-être pris son temps, certes, mais à la fin il y est tout de même arrivé. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous n'y arriviez pas.

- Il me faudra juste quatre ans, c'est ça ? marmonna Théodore d'un air sombre.

- Aucune idée, peut-être. Fit Tycross avec une cruelle sincérité avant de prendre congé.

Après cette discussion, Théodore était on ne peut plus déprimé. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire : son père, toujours doué pour tout, avait mis quatre ans pour transplaner. _Et si je ne trouve pas vite une solution, je suis bien parti pour suivre son exemple…_pensa le jeune sorcier avec amertume. C'était aussi un véritable choc que d'apprendre que Richard Nott pouvait être nul à ce point en quoi que ce soit. Théodore avait toujours respecté et admiré son père, et il devait reconnaître que dans une certaine mesure, il l'avait idéalisé. C'était extrêmement dur pour lui d'apprendre que son père avait fait un tel blocage pour ce qui était de transplaner, art dans lequel excellait pourtant tout sorcier qui se respecte.

Lorsqu'il en parla à ses amis, ces derniers tentèrent de lui remonter le moral, mais sans trop de succès. Finalement, le jour vint où, pour la première fois, les élèves de sixième année pourraient s'entraîner à transplaner à Pré-au-Lard. Tous semblaient très emballés, sauf Théodore, qui était plus déprimé qu'autre chose. La seule à être en plus mauvais état que lui était Tracey, dont les visions s'étaient multipliées au point de l'empêcher de dormir.

- Allons, Nott, tu finiras bien par y arriver ! s'impatienta Blaise. Arrête de faire cette tête !

- Il a raison, renchérit Justin. Tu es doué, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu te plantes.

- Si vous le dites… marmonna Théodore, pas vraiment convaincu.

- Bon ça suffit, Théo ! Y en a marre de te voir déprimer ! Maintenant tu vas te bouger et on va rejoindre les autres élèves pour cette fichue leçon de transplanage !

- Tiens donc, Théodore Nott ? Et moi qui m'attendais à fouiller tout le village. Nous avons de la chance, messieurs.

Théodore se retourna d'un bond, reconnaissant une voix horriblement familière. Une partie de lui espérait contre toute attente qu'il s'était trompé, qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette voix, que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais il avait tort : devant lui, vêtu de somptueuses robes de sorcier, se tenait, droit et fier, Cygnus Selwyn.

- Y aurait-il un problème, _**Mr**_ Nott ? demanda Selwyn d'une voix moqueuse. On vous a certainement prévenu de ma venue, non ?

Théodore fut incapable de répondre, tant il était sous le choc. C'était une chose de voir Selwyn dans son souvenir, c'en était une autre de se trouver nez à nez avec lui. C'était un homme mince et grand, avec des cheveux noirs en bataille, et des yeux marron. L'héritier des Nott était pétrifié et un sentiment qu'il avait longuement ignoré lui revint soudain : la peur. C'était une peur instinctive, primaire, liée au traumatisme de son enfance. Mais, bien vite, cette peur fut remplacée par autre chose : la haine. Théodore revoyait nettement la scène dans sa tête, il ressentait la douleur lorsque Selwyn lui avait tordu le bras, il y a dix ans de cela, il entendait à nouveau les ricanements du mangemort lorsqu'Alyra Nott était tuée d'une manière particulièrement atroce. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, sa main avait instinctivement glissé vers sa baguette.

- N'y pense même pas ! s'écria une nouvelle voix.

Le nouvel intervenant fit sortir Théodore de sa torpeur, et le Serpentard remarqua alors que Selwyn était accompagné par deux Aurors : McFarley, qui était venu à Poudlard pour annoncer à Tracey la mort de sa mère, et un autre que Théodore reconnut comme étant Dawlish. Cet étrange trio rendit le jeune sorcier perplexe, tout comme ses trois compagnons. Mais Selwyn ne leur laissa pas le temps de se reprendre.

- Et bien, et bien… fit-il d'un ton las. On m'avait dit que ce garçon avait des chances de suivre les traces de son père, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit prêt à s'attaquer à un envoyé du ministère… Vous avez bien fait de m'accompagner, messieurs, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des Aurors.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda Justin. Et que lui voulez vous ? Nous sommes attendus à un cours.

- Tiens donc, voilà une bien étrange fréquentation pour un fils d'assassin ! s'exclama Selwyn en voyant le blason de Poufsouffle sur l'uniforme de Justin. Vous devriez vous méfier, jeune homme, vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire !

- Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à notre question. Intervint Blaise, lui aussi sur la défensive.

- Bien, bien, si vous insistez, jeunes gens. Je suis Cygnus Selwyn, et je viens du Département des Finances du Ministère.

En entendant son nom, Justin et Blaise ouvrirent des grands yeux, tandis que Tracey se plaquait la main devant la bouche. Selwyn parut satisfait, s'imaginant sans doute que les jeunes sorciers étaient impressionnés par son poste au ministère. Sans attendre de réponse de leur part, il se tourna à nouveau vers Théodore.

- Puisque vous n'avez pas l'air d'être au courant, Mr Nott, je vais vous tenir au courant de la situation. Le Ministère vous avait accordé un certain délai pour rembourser vos dettes envers la société. Si je me souviens bien, vous aviez jusqu'au premier septembre, c'est bien cela ?

Théodore ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle envie de meurtre. _Si seulement il n'était pas flanqué de deux Aurors !_ pensa-t-il avec haine. Mais Selwyn l'ignora complètement et continua son discours de bureaucrate.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, étant donné la situation actuelle, la décision a été prise de ne plus tenir compte de ce délai. Dès aujourd'hui, nous procéderons à la confiscation de tous vos biens, à commencer par votre manoir et tout ce qu'il contient. Il vous restera après cela une somme de mille gallions de dettes, que vous devrez rembourser avant le premier janvier, sous peine d'être envoyé à Azkaban.

- QUOI ?!

Cette fois-ci, Théodore avait réagi, emporté par sa fureur. L'injustice de la situation était telle qu'il ne pouvait plus rester de marbre. Mais le pire était que celui qui venait lui annoncer cela n'était autre que Selwyn, l'un des assassins de sa mère.

- Je vous prierai de ne pas hausser le ton en présence d'un employé du ministère. Répliqua Selwyn d'un ton hautain tandis que les Aurors se faisaient plus menaçants. Tout cela était précisé dans la lettre que nous vous avons envoyée. Ne l'avez-vous donc pas reçue ?

- Je n'ai rien reçu. Répondit Théodore de son ton le plus venimeux, tandis qu'il sentait ses compagnons se raidir derrière lui.

- Tiens donc ? s'étonna Selwyn, mais son ton sembla horriblement faux à Théodore. Ah, ces hiboux, on ne peut plus rien en tirer ! Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, comme je vous l'ai dit, nous allons procéder à la confiscation de vos biens dès aujourd'hui et…

- Et vous pouvez toujours rêver !

Un horrible sourire déforma les traits de Selwyn.

- Je crois que vous m'avez mal compris, _**Mr **_Nott, reprit-il d'un air mauvais tout en prenant bien soin de faire comprendre à Théodore à quel point il le méprisait et le considérait comme un vulgaire gamin, vous n'avez pas le choix. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ces messieurs (il désigna les Aurors d'un signe de tête) m'ont accompagné. Mais j'avoue que je suis surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous nous opposiez une quelconque résistance. Je savais que votre père n'était qu'un vulgaire assassin, mais j'ignorais que vous ne valiez pas mieux que lui. J'aurais dû le comprendre plus tôt… le fils d'un dément ne peut qu'en être un lui-même…

- Je vous INTERDIS d'insulter mon père ! hurla Théodore en brandissant sa baguette.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lancer le moindre sort, il fut atteint de plein fouet par deux sorts venus de nulle part. _Petrificus Totalus et Expelliarmus_ comprit-il en tombant à terre. Bien que ne pouvant se mouvoir, le Serpentard comprit qu'il s'agissait là de l'œuvre des deux Aurors. _Mince, je les avais complètement oublié ! Cette enflure de Selwyn a bien réussi à me provoquer ! Il l'a fait exprès et je suis tombé dans le panneau !_Alors qu'il était pétrifié sur le sol, Théodore sentit une haine plus grande que ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu l'envahir, tandis qu'il insultait mentalement Selwyn de tous les noms possibles et imaginables. Ce fumier avait osé… il avait osé traiter son père de d'assassin, de dément. Déjà qu'en temps normal, Théodore n'aurait pas laissé passer une telle offense, le fait qu'elle vienne de l'assassin de sa mère rendait la situation encore plus insupportable. Ce fut alors que, étrangement, il entendit la voix de son père dans sa tête : _Gardes toujours ton sang froid, c'est de ça que dépendra ta vie dans un combat_. Théodore ne prit pas le temps de se demander pourquoi il se souvenait de cela à cet instant précis, mais c'était là la première chose que son père lui avait apprise, c'était la base. _Calmes-toi_, pensa-t-il en inspirant profondément, _calmes-toi…_Il se concentra alors sur sa respiration, sur le rythme de son cœur, afin d'oublier sa colère et garder la tête froide. Ce fut alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il y avait une grande agitation autour de lui, et il en comprit tout de suite la cause : en le voyant tomber à terre, ses amis avait réagi. Il fallut plusieurs longues minutes pour que les Aurors arrivent à calmer ses camarades, et la situation ne fit qu'empirer lorsque Tycross et McGonagall arrivèrent. La directrice adjointe était furieuse de voir un des élèves de l'école étendu par terre, paralysé.

Finalement, Théodore sentit un nouveau sort l'atteindre et fut satisfait de constater qu'il pouvait à nouveau se mouvoir.

- Théodore, est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda Tracey en se précipitant à ses côtés.

- Oui, t'inquiètes, je vais bien.

Mais il ne put rien rajouter, car la voix de McGonagall résonna dans la rue.

- Selwyn, vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

- Au contraire, _**professeur**_, j'ai ici un ordre de Mr Yaxley du Département de Justice Magique. Rétorqua Selwyn en tendant au professeur McGonagall une lettre portant l'emblème du ministère. Je dois emmener Mr Nott au ministère afin qu'il signe les papiers qui nous céderont ses biens. En tant que grande admiratrice de Dumbledore, vous devez sans doute vous réjouir de voir que les biens des mangemorts sont utilisés à bon escient pour les combattre.

- Ca, c'est vous qui le dites !

- Allons, allons, ne prenez pas ce ton accusateur ! Et puis, soyez sans crainte, cela ne sera pas long, je reviendrai dès ce soir avec votre élève, il ne prendra aucun retard dans son travail scolaire, bien que personnellement, je répugne à fournir une telle éducation au fils d'un fanatique, qui sait ce qu'il en fera… D'ailleurs, vous avez pu constater par vous-même à quel point ses réactions sont agressives.

A nouveau, Théodore sentit la haine s'emparer de lui, mais cette fois-ci, il parvint à maîtriser sa colère, qui devint une colère froide, calme et calculatrice. _Je ne tomberai pas deux fois dans le même piège._ Pensa le garçon avec résolution.

- Il s'agit d'un ordre du ministère, vous ne pouvez vous y opposer. Continua Selwyn.

McGonagall le fixa d'un air furieux, mais fut bien contrainte de céder. Elle n'était pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, et Dumbledore s'était absenté. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour protéger Théodore, et ce dernier le comprit aussitôt. Il ne perdit pas de temps et se releva.

- Très bien, je vais vous suivre. Déclara-t-il.

- Théodore, tu n'y penses pas ! s'écria Tracey.

Mais Théodore la fit taire du regard. Il y avait deux solutions pour la situation actuelle : soit il résistait et finirait à Azkaban, soit il suivait docilement Selwyn.

- Je serais de retour ce soir. Lui dit-il dans le but de la rassurer, avant de s'adresser aux Aurors. Puis-je récupérer ma baguette ?

- Je ne crois pas, non… fit Selwyn d'un ton nonchalant, et Théodore vit avec horreur que le mangemort tenait sa baguette dans ses doigts, et l'observait avec curiosité. Maintenant venez, Mr. Nott, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire.

Théodore hésita un instant puis, après avoir lancé un bref regard à ses amis, qui se tenaient auprès d'une McGonagall livide, il s'approcha de Selwyn.

- Je suppose que vous ne savez pas transplaner ? demanda le mangemort.

Théodore sentit ses entrailles se contracter.

- Non… reconnut-t-il d'une voix sourde, et Selwyn parut ravi.

- Dans ce cas, accrochez-vous à mon bras. Je vous conduirai moi-même au ministère.

- Je préférerais être avec l'un des Aurors. Répliqua Théodore.

Selwyn fronça légèrement les sourcils, ce qui inquiéta davantage le Serpentard, mais il se reprit bien vite.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, Mr Nott.

Son ton indiquait clairement que quoi que Théodore puisse dire ou faire, il ne pourrait pas le convaincre de faire autrement. Un plan bien ficelé… Surmontant son appréhension et son dégoût, Théodore attrapa le bras du mangemort, le serrant de toutes ses forces en espérant que l'homme sentirait toute la haine qu'il lui vouait. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ses amis, un étrange sentiment de crainte l'envahissant soudainement. _Et si je ne les revoyais jamais…_pensa-t-il sans comprendre d'où lui venait une telle idée. Puis, sans aucun signe avant coureur, ils transplanèrent. Ils atterrirent dans un lieu étrange, on aurait dit une sorte de souterrain si obscur que l'on n'y voyait presque rien, mais Théodore comprit néanmoins deux choses : la première était que les Aurors n'étaient plus avec eux, la deuxième était qu'il n'était pas au ministère. Comme pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas tort, Théodore sentit alors quelque chose lui heurter violemment la nuque. Le Serpentard tituba un moment, avant de s'écrouler, inconscient.

--

Et voila ! J'epère que ce chapitre vous a plus! La suite sera pour la semaine prochaine. Par contre, je dois vous prevenir que le chapitre 40 sera dans la catégorie M, comme vous pouvez peut-être déja vous en douter. A la semaine prochaine!


	40. Chapitre 40

Et voilà le chapitre 40! J'ai tenu parole, je le poste une semaine après le 39 (et oui, parfois il m'arrive de ne pas être en retard lo!). Sinon, je vous le rappelle: CE CHAPITRE EST **M**!! Je vous ai prévenu, et je pars du principe que vous en tiendrez compte. Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 40 : Un monde de Ténèbres**

Lorsque Théodore revint à lui, il se rendit compte qu'on lui avait bandé les yeux, et qu'on l'avait attaché sur une chaise. Il tenta en vain de défaire ses liens, mais finit bien vite par abandonner. Il grimaça, sentant un fin filet de sang glisser de ses poignets. Selwyn n'y était pas allé de main morte en le ligotant. Théodore tenta alors de se concentrer sur son ouïe, afin d'en savoir plus sur sa situation, qu'il devinait déjà extrêmement précaire. Autour de lui, le silence était complet, oppressant. Le seul son était le bruit de l'eau, le Serpentard parvenant à discerner le bruit de quelques gouttes d'eau tombant lentement dans une flaque. C'était là le seul bruit parvenant à ses oreilles, et il ne fit qu'angoisser Théodore davantage, car il marquait le passage du temps, temps qui s'écoulait et rapprochait Théodore de l'issue inévitable de cette attente. Il inspira profondément. _Il faut que je me calme, que je réfléchisse. J'ai promis à Tracey et aux autres que je ne mourrais pas, je dois tout faire pour tenir cette promesse._

Mais c'était là une promesse qu'il aurait bien du mal à tenir, il le savait. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé se trouver un jour dans une telle situation. Il était attaché, les yeux bandés, dans une pièce apparemment vide et surtout, sa baguette magique était aux mains de l'ennemi. Et quel ennemi : Selwyn, l'un des assassins de sa mère. _De plus, il a mentionné Yaxley…Si ça se trouve, il est parti le chercher. _

Théodore se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, tentant vainement d'élaborer un plan pour s'en tirer, mais c'était inutile, il se trouvait dans une position où il ne pouvait rien faire. La perte de sa baguette magique le positionnait déjà au bord du gouffre, mais s'il avait été libre de ses mouvements ou au moins capable de voir les lieux où il était retenu prisonnier, peut-être aurait-il pu réfléchir à un moyen de surprendre ses adversaires. Mais non, même cela, il ne pouvait le faire : Selwyn n'avait pris aucun risque, et avait ôté à sa proie tout espoir de fuite.

Théodore repensa à la vision de Tracey, ainsi qu'aux différentes interprétations dont le serpent pouvait être l'objet. Parmi elles se trouvait la trahison, certes, mais il semblait désormais clair que l'hypothèse du plan bien ficelé était plus correcte. Et quel plan ! Théodore devait le reconnaître, Selwyn avait été brillant, il ne lui avait laissé aucune chance, pas même lorsqu'ils étaient à Pré-au-Lard. A un moment, Théodore s'était dit que, s'il avait résisté et avait été envoyé à Azkaban, il serait peut-être plus en sécurité, mais rien n'était moins sûr. De toute façons, il n'aurait pu échapper aux Aurors, il aurait été paralysé comme lorsqu'il avait cédé à la colère devant Selwyn. Mais le pire, c'est que même Azkaban ne l'aurait pas mis à l'abri, car pour y être conduit, on l'aurait certainement envoyé en prison par le biais du transplanage… et Selwyn se serait fait une joie de proposer son aide aux Aurors. _De toutes façons, j'aurais atterri ici…_pensa le garçon avec amertume. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose positive dans cette histoire : il avait épargné à Justin et aux autres bien des ennuis. En effet, si Théodore avait résisté aux Aurors, ses amis lui auraient prêté main forte, et auraient été faits prisonniers eux aussi. Théodore étant un fils de mangemort, Selwyn se serait sûrement arrangé pour les faire passer pour des traîtres, prêts à rejoindre le camp des mangemorts à la première occasion. Vu la nature vicieuse de Selwyn, il se serait fait une joie de gâcher leurs vies, mais il pouvait faire pire, bien pire. Théodore savait que Selwyn était assez sadique pour tuer Tracey et les autres sous ses yeux. De la même façon qu'il l'avait emmené ici, il aurait pu en profiter pour emporter avec lui un ou plusieurs des amis de Théodore. Le Serpentard soupira, au moins il n'aurait pas à voir ses amis subir le même sort que sa mère.

Il frissonna, se rendant soudain compte d'à quel point il faisait froid. Il remarqua alors qu'on lui avait enlevé son manteau. Il grimaça. _Bien sûr, pourquoi laisser son prisonnier bien au chaud, avec un minimum de confort ?_ pensa-t-il avec ironie. Le froid devenait de plus en plus mordant et le jeune sorcier se mit à trembler de tout son corps. Néanmoins, il n'y avait pas de vent, aucun mouvement d'air. Il était enfermé entre quatre murs, il en était sûr, mais où pouvait-il bien être ? Il se concentra, faisant appel à ses souvenirs. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était qu'après avoir transplané avec Selwyn, il s'était retrouvé dans une sorte de souterrain. Il réfléchit à la question un instant, n'en appréciant pas les conclusions. S'il était sous terre, il lui serait bien plus dur de s'enfuir, car il n'y a souvent que peu de passages conduisant à la surface, et il serait très aisé pour Selwyn et Yaxley, car Théodore était sûr qu'il ne tarderait pas à apparaître lui aussi, de bloquer les issues. Mais si l'idée d'être sous terre ne lui plaisait pas, le Serpentard devait reconnaître que c'était l'hypothèse la plus probable. Le son des gouttes d'eau indiquait une fuite venant certainement du plafond, et en tapant du pied sur le sol, il comprit qu'il y avait de vieilles pierres. _Donc, si on résume la situation, je me retrouve ligoté, avec les yeux bandés, sans ma baguette, dans une pièce souterraine avec deux psychopathes sur le point de me rendre visite. En plus, on dirait que c'est un endroit assez ancien. _Il grimaça, le lieu était humide, ce qui intensifiait la sensation de froid. _On dirait que je suis dans une cave mal entretenue. _Mal entretenue, certes, mais apparemment abandonnée depuis longtemps. Théodore ne parvenait à sentir aucune odeur, et il avait vraiment l'impression que le lieu était vide. _Si c'est le cas, je n'aurai donc en plus aucun endroit où me cacher si, par miracle, j'arrive à me défaire de mes liens. _Comprit-il avec amertume.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus, car une porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Théodore se raidit, ne pas pouvoir voir ses ennemis rendait la situation encore plus insupportable qu'elle aurait déjà pu l'être. Il frissonna en entendant un ricanement qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Alors, on a peur, **Mr.** Nott ? demanda Selwyn.

- Et bien, et bien, fit une nouvelle voix, on dirait qu'il a grandi, le petit. Tu as bien changé depuis la dernière fois, mon garçon.

- Toi, en revanche, tu n'as pas du tout changé, Yaxley. Répondit Théodore d'une voix anormalement calme pour la situation.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis Yaxley reprit parole.

- Comment connais-tu mon nom ? demanda Yaxley, visiblement confus.

- Disons que j'ai déjà entendu ta voix il y a bien longtemps. Au fait, comment va ton nez ? Mieux, j'espère.

Théodore savait qu'il jouait avec le feu, et que dans sa situation, le meilleur aurait été de se tenir à carreau et de ne pas tenter le diable. Mais il n'avait pu se retenir. De toutes façons, il allait mourir : de par l'identité de ses ennemis et la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, ses chances de survie étaient inexistantes, il était assez lucide pour le reconnaître. Il ne voyait donc pas pourquoi il devrait se retenir de les mettre sur les nerfs. Il refusait catégoriquement de jouer les petits garçons apeurés. Il était un Nott, hors de question qu'il laisse ces deux là le rabaisser. De toutes façons, ils le tueraient, c'était inévitable, mais il ne les laisserait pas briser son esprit. Puisqu'il devait mourir, il leur ferait face jusqu'au bout, il mourrait la tête haute. Il sentit soudain une main l'empoigner par le col si fort qu'il eut du mal à respirer. Il devina immédiatement que c'était Yaxley.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?! lui cria le mangemort. Tu aurais du…

- Tout oublier ? demanda Théodore avec un sourire moqueur. C'est vrai, l'idée c'était que si le traumatisme ne suffisait pas, vous effaceriez mes souvenirs, non ?

- SELWYN !!

- Mais j'ai effacé ses souvenirs ! se défendit l'autre. Tu l'as vu toi-même ! Tu as même vérifié !

Yaxley poussa un grognement féroce, avant de s'adresser à nouveau au Serpentard.

- Comment as-tu fait ? Comment as-tu retrouvé la mémoire ? C'est ton père ? Ou Dumbledore ?

- Qui sait ? Peut-être un oiseau bizarre ? répliqua Théodore.

- NE TE FOUS PAS DE MOI ! hurla Yaxley en donnant un coup de poing au garçon.

Théodore s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, emportant avec lui la chaise. Il tenta de bouger, mais grimaça : la chaise était plus solide qu'il ne l'avait espéré. _Si elle avait été aussi vieille que cet endroit, elle aurait pu se briser sous le choc... Cela aurait augmenté considérablement mes chances…_pensa le garçon avec amertume. Pourtant, le coup avait été violent : il avait la lèvre fendue et son nez cassé saignait abondamment, il lui semblait d'ailleurs que sa mâchoire n'était pas indemne non plus. De plus, en tombant sur le sol, la chaise avait écrasé ses bras, qui le faisaient désormais souffrir. Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de se reprendre, car Yaxley l'attrapa à nouveau par le col et le tira vers lui.

- En as-tu parlé a quelqu'un ? As-tu raconté cette histoire à qui que ce soit ?

- Bonne question… répondit le garçon avec difficulté.

Sa mâchoire le faisait souffrir, et l'haleine putride de Yaxley sur son visage ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Une haleine qu'il avait déjà sentie il y a dix ans. Il se souvenait bien désormais de quelle façon il avait réagi, et décida de refaire la même chose. Sans plus attendre, il donna à Yaxley un violent coup de tête. Il entendit l'homme pousser un grognement de douleur et reculer, tout comme il y a dix ans.

- En souvenir du bon vieux temps. Décréta Théodore.

- FILS DE CHIEN ! ENDOLORIS !

Théodore avait beau s'attendre à une réaction de la sorte, il eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il fut atteint par le sort. Il s'écroula à nouveau sur le sol, mais cette fois-ci en hurlant de douleur. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle chose, et ce même si son père lui avait fait subir à plusieurs fois le sortilège Doloris. Car l'efficacité de ce sort reposait sur une chose, la haine, et Richard Nott avait beau être dur avec son fils, il ne l'avait jamais haï. Par contre, pour Yaxley, c'était différent, chaque fibre de son corps semblait parcourue par une haine farouche envers tous les membres de la famille Nott. Théodore ne put retenir ses hurlements, tandis que son corps était parcouru de spasmes. Il avait l'impression d'être assailli par des milliers de coups de poignards qui déchiraient son corps. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, il parvint tout de même à serrer les dents et à se taire. _Non !_ Parvint-il à penser malgré la douleur. _Je ne peux pas lui donner ce plaisir ! Il ne faut pas que je crie !_ Son corps se tordit dans tous les sens, ses muscles se tendaient comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait sous l'effet de la douleur, mais plus aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

- Arrête ! cria Selwyn.

Aussitôt, le sort cessa, mais si la douleur n'était plus insupportable, elle était toujours présente. Théodore, la respiration saccadée, tentait de reprendre son souffle, tandis que tout son corps endolori était parcouru de spasmes. Il cracha du sang, se rendant compte que, pour s'empêcher de crier, il avait mordu de toutes ses forces sa lèvre déjà mal en point.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça ! s'écria Selwyn. Il faut qu'on l'emmène, tout de suite ! Nous sommes en retard ! Maintenant rends-le présentable et relève-le, vu que c'est toi le responsable de ce bazar !

- Ne me donne pas d'ordres, toi !

- Désolé, mais les ordres ne viennent pas de moi, et je n'ai pas l'intention de payer pour tes erreurs.

Un silence pesant suivit ces mots, mais Théodore était trop mal en point pour chercher à comprendre le sens des paroles de Selwyn. Il sentit qu'on l'attrapait à nouveau par le col, puis il eut un mouvement de recul en sentant la pression d'une baguette magique sur son visage. Etrangement, il ne ressentit aucune douleur, seulement une étrange chaleur qui se répandit sur son visage. Il se rendit alors compte que les blessures qu'il avait au visage avaient été guéries. _Mais pourquoi ? Il me haït, il veut ma perte, alors pourquoi fait-il ça ? _

- Allez, on y va. Grogna Yaxley. Relèves-toi !

A peine eut-il dit ces mots, que Théodore sentit les liens qui le retenaient à la chaise se délier, bien que ses mains soient toujours attachées derrière son dos. Il essaya de bouger, sachant qu'il tenait là sa chance, mais rien n'y fit. A peine fut-il debout qu'il sentit les effets secondaires du Doloris. Il tremblait tant qu'il eut même peur de s'écrouler. Il tenta d'avancer, un pas après l'autre, mais à chaque fois il risquait de perdre l'équilibre.

- Avance ! Grogna Yaxley en le poussant violemment en avant.

- Et n'essaye pas de t'échapper, tu n'as aucune chance et tu le sais aussi bien que nous. Ajouta Selwyn.

Théodore ne répondit pas, mais continua d'avancer, lentement, car ses yeux étaient toujours bandés. _Mais où me conduisent-ils ? _se demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

- Attention aux marches, le prévint Selwyn, il y a un escalier.

Théodore suivit le conseil, et monta les marches avec prudence. L'escalier était très haut, et le garçon comprit que ses soupçons étaient corrects : il était sous terre. _Bon, au moins, ils me ramènent à la surface._ Après une longue montée, il sentit enfin la brise caresser son visage. Il huma l'air, tentant d'en tirer le plus d'informations possibles. Il n'était pas en ville, ça il en était sûr. Il sentait une odeur de pin et de végétation, ils n'étaient pas loin d'une forêt. De plus l'air humide et les flaques sur le sol laissaient entendre qu'il avait plu il n'y a pas longtemps. _Nous sommes en Ecosse !_ Comprit-il soudain. En effet, ce matin là, la _Gazette_ avait annoncé du beau temps pour tout le pays sauf l'Ecosse. Néanmoins, en dépit des connaissances qu'il avait pu rassembler sur le lieu où il se trouvait, Théodore ne voyait vraiment pas comment il pourrait s'enfuir. _Donc, je suis au beau milieu d'une forêt écossaise, je viens de sortir d'un sous terrain, et je suis accompagné par deux psychopathes. Génial, et maintenant je fais quoi ? _

Il n'eut pas le loisir de se poser plus de questions, car ses deux tortionnaires attrapèrent chacun une de ses épaules et le forcèrent à avancer. Théodore entendit alors des murmures et des bruit de pas. _Il y en a d'autres ! _Comprit-il avec horreur. _Saleté !_ Pesta le Serpentard. _Déjà qu'avec Selwyn et Yaxley seuls j'étais mal barré, s'ils ont invité tous leurs amis pour la fête alors je suis vraiment foutu !_

Soudain, les deux mangemorts le forcèrent à s'agenouiller sur le sol, avant de reculer sans que le garçon n'en comprenne la raison. Il entendit alors une voix qui fit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Une peur instinctive s'empara de lui tandis qu'il entendait cette voix, qui tenait plus du sifflement d'un serpent qu'une voix humaine.

- Selwyn, Yaxley, vous êtes en retard…

Théodore les entendit reprendre leur souffle et se préparer à répondre, mais aucune réponse ne vint. Le garçon comprit que la personne se trouvant en face de lui leur avait fait signe de se taire. Il frissonna, il n'y avait pas grand monde capable d'inspirer un tel respect à des mangemorts.

- Je vous avait dit de m'amener le garçon, continua la voix, mais je ne me souviens pas vous avoir donné la permission de vous défouler sur lui…

- Maître, il a résisté…

- Vraiment ? l'interrompit la voix dans un sifflement. Est-ce vraiment le cas ? Ou alors est-ce que votre rancune envers Richard Nott a eu raison de vous ?

Un silence de mort tombasur les lieux. Théodore, toujours agenouillé, retint son souffle. Si ses soupçons étaient justes, alors la situation était pire que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il sursauta légèrement en entendant un bruit étrange, à moins d'un mètre de lui. Bien qu'étant toujours les yeux bandés, il tourna la tête par réflexe. Quelque chose glissait sur le sol, se dirigeant vers l'homme qui lui faisait face. Par le son de l'herbe écrasée, Théodore comprit que la créature ne marchait pas, elle glissait, ondulait : c'était un serpent. La concentration du garçon augmenta, tandis qu'il suivait grâce à son ouïe les gestes de la bête, qui était immense. _Au moins un deux mètres…_pensa le garçon avec répulsion. Il ne put se retenir de frissonner, et ne savait quelle en était la cause exacte. Le froid ? La douleur ? La peur ? Peut-être un mélange des trois. Puis, avant qu'il ne puisse se reprendre, la voix reprit parole, s'adressant cette fois à lui.

- Dis-moi, jeune homme, sais-tu où nous sommes ?

Théodore hésita avant de répondre, puis décida de faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Dans sa situation, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre.

- Nous sommes en Ecosse. Sans doute dans une forêt ou alors près de sa lisière. Je doute qu'il y ait une ville ou un village à proximité, mais vu l'ampleur du souterrain dont je viens de sortir, il est certain qu'il y a une grande propriété dans les parages, très ancienne et apparemment abandonnée depuis un certain temps.

Il y eut des murmures impressionnés autour de lui. Son interlocuteur lui-même sembla satisfait quand il reprit parole.

- Bien, maintenant, à ton avis quelle heure est-il ?

Théodore fut surpris par la question. Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ? Il avait sans doute était inconscient pendant des heures après que Selwyn l'ait amené ici. Il répondit tout de même avec franchise.

- Je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il fait nuit, sans doute depuis un bon moment déjà…

- Il est minuit et demie, répondit la voix. Combien sommes nous autour de toi ?

Théodore ne répondit pas immédiatement, et il se concentra sur son ouïe encore une fois. Il entendait des respirations tout autour de lui, comme s'il se trouvait au milieu d'un cercle. _Je n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout ça…_ pensa la garçon. Ils étaient nombreux, même s'il ne pouvait en déduire le nombre exact. En tous cas, ils étaient assez nombreux pour rendre toute tentative de fuite impossible.

- Une vingtaine au moins, répondit finalement Théodore, formant un cercle autour de nous.

- Ils sont vingt quatre. Précisa la voix dans un sifflement appréciateur. Dernière question, tu m'avais l'air troublé tout à l'heure. Sais-tu ce qui est passé à côté de toi ?

Théodore sentit ses entrailles se glacer au moment de répondre.

- Un serpent, dit-il d'une voix légèrement altérée, un serpent d'au moins deux mètres.

Il y eut un mouvement devant lui, et son interlocuteur reprit parole, d'un air un peu trop satisfait au goût de Théodore.

- Bien, je dirais même excellent. Ton père t'a bien formé, Théodore Nott.

Puis, par magie, le bandeau qui recouvrait les yeux de Théodore disparut, et le Serpentard préféra tout de suite qu'on le lui ait laissé. Il avait eu des soupçons dès qu'il avait entendu la voix, mais tant qu'il avait le bandeau, il pouvait garder le fol espoir d'avoir tort, de s'être trompé. Mais maintenant, la vérité s'imposait à ses yeux, implacable, cruelle, lui ôtant définitivement toute trace d'espoir qu'il aurait pu conserver dans son cœur. Devant lui, se tenant droit tel un conquérant, se trouvait Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

L'homme, ou plutôt la créature, car selon Théodore il n'avait plus rien d'humain, le fixait de ses yeux rouges, semblables à ceux d'un reptile. La peau de son visage était pâle, presque translucide, comme s'il s'agissait d'un masque. Théodore sentit l'horreur et le dégoût s'emparer de lui. Comment son père avait-il pu accepter de se mettre à genoux devant une telle abomination ? Les traits de Voldemort se déformèrent en un simulacre de sourire, qui déplut fortement au Serpentard.

- Je suis très satisfait de ce que je viens d'entendre, tu me seras certainement très utile. Dit-il dans un sifflement atroce.

Théodore frissonna en entendant ces mots. A sa grande horreur, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi on l'avait emmené en ce lieu.

- Je sais que ta formation est loin d'être complète, continua Voldemort, mais sois sans crainte, tout sera mis à ta disposition pour que tu puisses te perfectionner. Ce que ton père n'a pas eu le temps de t'apprendre, mes meilleurs mangemorts te l'enseigneront.

- Je… je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que vous attendez de moi…

- Que tu rejoignes mes rangs. Répondit Voldemort. Bien sûr, tu ne seras pas envoyé au combat tout de suite, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais il est clair que tes talents me seront on ne peut plus nécessaires.

- Mais, pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai même pas fini mes études. En quoi pourrais-je bien vous être utile ? demanda Théodore, qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- Ton père ne t'a donc rien dit ? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu ignores donc qu'il est le dernier Traqueur encore en vie ?

Théodore resta perplexe en entendant cela. Il savait que les Traqueurs étaient peu nombreux dans les rangs des mangemorts, mais de là à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un…

- Par conséquent, continua Voldemort, il est capital que tu rejoignes mon armée, car en dépit de ton jeune âge, tu es désormais le seul à pouvoir te servir des connaissances des Traqueurs lors de cette guerre, et il est aussi dans mon intérêt que tu transmettes ce savoir à d'autres. Ton père étant à Azkaban, le seul à détenir l'héritage des Traqueurs désormais, c'est toi.

Théodore sentit ses entrailles se glacer. Il s'était toujours attendu à ce que l'on exige de lui qu'il choisisse son camp dans cette guerre, mais il avait toujours cru qu'on ne lui lancerait d'ultimatum qu'après qu'il ait quitté Poudlard. Il déglutit.

- Monseigneur, commença-t-il en adoptant le ton le plus respectueux qu'il pouvait imaginer, je comprends ce que vous attendez de moi, mais je n'ai toujours pas complété ma formation à Poudlard. J'y suis attendu, et mon absence risque de…

- Tout cela est sans importance, le coupa Voldemort, Selwyn s'est déjà chargé de tout.

- Selwyn ? s'étonna Théodore, qui lança un regard méfiant au mangemort qui semblait jubiler intérieurement.

- Lui-même. Après t'avoir emmené dans la crypte, il a attendu un instant avant de retourner au ministère pour dire aux Aurors que tu avais réussi à t'évader en reprenant ta baguette magique et en te servant de magie noire afin de fuir et faire apparaître la marque des Ténèbres.

Théodore eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Alors comme ça, Selwyn avait fait en sorte que tout le monde sorcier le considère officiellement comme un mage noir en cavale. Ce plan était brillant, car il ôtait à Théodore toute possibilité de fuite. Il n'avait pas le choix : il lui fallait des alliés, et ces alliés ne pouvaient être que Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Un frisson de dégoût lui parcoura l'échine à cette pensée.

- Ton statut, continua Voldemort sans se soucier le moins du monde du malaise de son interlocuteur, sera bien sûr supérieur à celui de Drago Malefoy, qui n'est qu'un simple collaborateur. Tu recevras la marque des Ténèbres dès ce soir, ce qui fera de toi un membre officiel de mon armée et te fera jouir d'un statut très supérieur à celui des simples partisans. De plus, si tu es aussi doué que ton père, il ne te faudra que quelques années pour faire partie de l'Elite, car j'estime que le talent n'a pas d'âge.

En entendant ces mots, Selwyn et Yaxley eurent l'air encore plus outrés que si l'on venait d'insulter leur mère, mais se gardèrent bien de dire quoi que ce soit.

- A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu auras l'honneur de me servir, Théodore Nott. Conclua Voldemort en prenant sa baguette magique. Tends ton bras. Ordonna-t-il en faisant disparaître les liens de Théodore d'un coup de baguette magique.

C'était là un ordre auquel on ne pouvait désobéir, et Théodore le savait. Il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui alors qu'il repensait à ses amis. Etaient-ils au courant des mensonges de Selwyn selon quoi il aurait fait apparaître la marque des Ténèbres ? L'avaient-ils cru ? Croyaient-ils qu'il les avait trahis ? D'un mouvement lent, il déchira sa manche, découvrant son avant bras qui bientôt arborerait la marque des Ténèbres. S'il faisait ça, il trahirait leur confiance de façon définitive. _Mais ai-je le choix ?_ se demanda-t-il avec amertume. _Toujours, même lorsque j'étais avec Justin, je n'ai pas menti, j'ai été sincère. Je n'ai jamais nié le fait que tôt ou tard, je finirais bien par rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, que je n'avais pas le choix._ Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Oui, Justin et les autres avaient toujours su quel était son destin. Ils étaient conscients du fait que, tôt ou tard, Théodore finirait par sombrer dans les ténèbres. _C'est juste arrivé plus tôt que prévu, c'est tout…_pensa-t-il avec résignation, tentant de son mieux d'effacer la honte et le sentiment de trahison qui semblaient l'écraser. Pendant un instant, il contempla la peau de son avant bras qui était toujours d'une blancheur éclatante, se disant que bientôt elle serait souillée par l'image du crâne et du serpent. Puis, d'un mouvement lent et résigné, il tendit le bras, et Voldemort se rapprocha.

- Autre chose, dit le mage noir, je veux m'assurer de ta loyauté envers moi, aussi ai-je déjà décidé de ta première mission.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à une femme aux paupières lourdes que Théodore reconnut comme étant Bellatrix Lestrange, puis continua d'un ton dur.

- Certains d'entre nous ont des membres de la famille ou des connaissances qui font honte à la noblesse de notre sang. Nul d'entre nous n'est à l'abri de l'emprise des sang-de-bourbe : même Bellatrix a vu sa famille souillée lorsque sa sœur a épousé l'une de ces misérables créatures. Je ne te blâme pas pour ce que Dumbledore a fait en te forçant à fréquenter une telle engeance, mais tu te dois désormais de laver ton sang de cette souillure. Je sais que tu as fréquenté un sang-de-bourbe du nom de Justin Finch-Fletchley. Je suppose que tu seras ravi d'apprendre que tu pourras te débarrasser de cette souillure. Cet été, nous t'amènerons ce misérable et sa famille, et tu auras le plaisir de les éliminer sous les yeux de tes congénères. Tu pourras prendre tout ton temps. Une fois que je t'aurai marqué comme l'un de mes serviteurs, nous ferons le Serment Inviolable.

En entendant ces mots, Théodore se raidit. Tuer Justin ? C'était vraiment ce qu'on lui demandait ? Et avec un Serment Inviolable pour qu'il ne puisse échapper à cet acte ? Le Serpentard se mit à trembler, tandis qu'il sentait la bile lui monter à la gorge. _Tuer Justin…Comment pourrais-je faire une chose pareille ?_ pensa-t-il avec désespoir. Le Poufsouffle était son meilleur ami, et il lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Comment pourrait-il le tuer ? C'était impossible.

Soudain, de nombreux souvenirs lui revinrent. Il se souvint de la fois où Justin lui avait demandé s'il deviendrait un mangemort. _« Je veux savoir, si un jour des types masqués débarquent chez moi…Je veux savoir si toi, tu seras sous l'un de ces masques…si c'est toi qui me… »_. Théodore sentit un sentiment de dégoût s'emparer de lui. Il se voyait, au milieu du cercle des mangemorts torturer puis tuer Justin. _Non, je ne peux pas faire ça… Après tout ce qui s'est passé, tout ce que nous avons vécu, je ne peux pas faire ça ! Quel genre d'homme serais-je si je tuais mon meilleur ami de mes mains ? _Il se souvint alors d'autre chose, de ce que Justin lui avait dit lorsqu'il lui avait fait savoir qu'il le considérait comme un ami. _« Je ne me défendrai pas. Je ne me battrai pas contre toi. »_ Théodore ferma les yeux en se souvenant de ça. Oui, Justin aurait tenu parole, il ne se battrait pas contre lui, c'était une certitude. Il se serait laissé mourir plutôt que de faire du mal à un ami. _Je suis désolé, Justin, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Je crois qu'il est temps que je suive ton exemple…_

Il repensa alors à la vision de Tracey, et tout devint clair. Depuis le début, il avait cru que le serpent signifiait qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix, mais il avait tort. C'était le contraire, il avait fait le bon choix et devait en subir les conséquences. Car, et cela il venait juste de le comprendre, le bon chemin n'était pas toujours le plus aisé à suivre. _Ce sera vite fini…_pensa le Serpentard pour apaiser sa peur. _Et puis comme ça, je n'aurai aucun regret…_

Sur ces bonnes pensées, il fit ce que sa conscience lui dictait : il abaissa son bras, ce qui surprit toute l'assistance. Il vit les mangemorts échanger des regards surpris, tandis que Voldemort le toisait d'un air dur.

- Que fais-tu donc, jeune Nott ? demanda-t-il dans un sifflement. Je croyais t'avoir dit de tendre ton bras.

- Non. Répondit Théodore d'un ton ferme.

- Non ? s'étonna Voldemort, tandis que Bellatrix semblait sur le point d'exploser de rage.

- J'ai dit non, répéta Théodore en se relevant. Je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir l'un de vos larbins. Je ne m'abaisserai pas au niveau d'un vulgaire assassin pour votre bon plaisir.

Voldemort écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi par tant d'insolence. Théodore, lui, se tint droit et fier. Il savait ce qui allait se passer, il savait qu'il venait de se condamner à mort, que jamais plus il ne verrait la lumière du jour. Mais il n'avait pas de regrets, c'était le bon choix et il le savait. Même s'il regrettait de savoir que sa vie prendrait fin cette nuit, il savait que mieux valait mourir cette nuit plutôt que de vivre des années en ayant les mains tachées du sang de ses amis.

Voldemort le regarda un instant comme s'il se trouvait face à un dément. Il était clair qu'il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre : que Théodore Nott, fils de Richard Nott, refuse de le servir lui semblait tout bonnement incroyable. Pourtant, son regard commença à changer, et il contempla Théodore d'un air soupçonneux, comme s'il venait de remarquer quelque chose qui lui avait échappé. Mais bien vite, le soupçon commença à laisser place à la haine. Cela surprit Théodore, il s'attendait à ce que le mage noir soit en colère, mais ce regard, cette haine viscérale, c'était comme s'il reconnaissait en Théodore un ancien ennemi.

- Ce regard… siffla Voldemort. Je le reconnais. Mais j'aurais du m'en douter… je suppose qu'il devait rester quelque chose de ton grand père en toi…

Théodore écarquilla les yeux, surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler de son grand père. Qu'il s'agisse de son grand-père maternel ou paternel, il ignorait auquel Voldemort faisait allusion, mais sa curiosité était piquée. Pendant ce temps, le mage noir continuait de le toiser avec une aversion profonde.

- La ressemblance est extrêmement frappante. J'ai cru que Richard t'aurait élevé de manière à ce que tu me suives sans poser de questions, mais il me semble clair que le sang de ta mère a laissé une trace ineffaçable. Si tu es aussi imprévisible que ton aïeul, alors je crois que vais devoir éradiquer cette lignée de façon définitive. Ce regard ne m'a que trop défié, hors de question que je le retrouve en un misérable gamin dans ton genre. Tout cela prendra fin cette nuit.

Sa voix était emprunte d'une haine incroyable, qui fit frissonner Théodore de peur. Comparé à ce qui émanait du regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la haine de Yaxley et Selwyn semblait tout fait banale. Le mage noir leva sa baguette, et Théodore se raidit, s'attendant au pire. Néanmoins, une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas s'éleva, faisant Voldemort stopper son mouvement.

- Maître ? Euh… excusez-moi je… euh…

- Qu'y a-t-il, Avery ? demanda Voldemort avec sifflement agacé.

- Et bien je… je me disais que si le garçon a des capacités si importantes pour nous, ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de… de nous en servir, non ? Je veux dire, peut-être qu'avec un Imperium, ça pourrait marcher ? Enfin, je ne sais pas trop, ce n'est qu'une idée…

Le mangemort se tut, craignant de s'attirer la colère de son maître. Cependant, Voldemort avait abaissé sa baguette. Il observait Théodore d'un air à la fois pensif et méfiant.

- Je doute que ce plan fonctionne, Avery. Fit-il au bout d'un moment. S'il est comme ce maudit Faucon, alors je crains que l'utilisation de l'Imperium ne soit guère efficace. Néanmoins, je dois reconnaître que, étant donné son potentiel, ce serait stupide de ne pas essayer. Yaxley, de tous mes mangemorts, tu es sans doute le plus doué pour lancer ce genre de sort. Vas-y, fais lui faire une chose qu'il ne ferait jamais de lui-même.

- Oui, monseigneur ! s'exclama Yaxley, aussi heureux que si on venait de lui annoncer qu'il venait de gagner mille gallions.

Il s'avança vers le milieu du cercle, pour faire face à Théodore, tandis qu'un sourire dément déformait son visage. Théodore serra les dents. _Hors de question que je le laisse avoir le dessus. S'il arrive à me contrôler, alors il serait bien capable de me forcer à tuer Justin et les autres. Je dois à tout prix lui résister !_ Tandis que le mangemort levait sa baguette, le Serpentard se raidit, se concentrant de son mieux pour résister au sort.

- Imperium ! cria Yaxley.

Aussitôt qu'il fut touché par le sort, Théodore sentit toutes ses pensées devenir floues. Sa résolution, sa détermination, disparurent comme si un brouillard maléfique les enveloppait. Plus rien ne comptait à part la voix de Yaxley qui résonnait dans sa tête comme un phare aurait illuminé la nuit, devenant le seul repère auquel il pouvait se fier. _**« Casses-toi ton index droit »**_ disait-il. Lentement, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Théodore tendit sa main gauche vers son index droit, prêt à obéir, avant de s'arrêter brusquement. _NON MAIS CA VA PAS !! _Pensa-t-il avec fureur. _Je ne vais tout de même pas me casser un doigt pour faire plaisir à ce malade ! Cette espèce de sale petit…_ Dans sa tête, les pensées de Théodore devinrent tout d'un coup très nettes alors qu'il insultait Selwyn de la manière la plus atroce possible.

Théodore resta donc immobile, refusant catégoriquement de céder aux demandes de Yaxley, dont la voix, qui résonnait de plus en plus fort, commençait nettement à s'impatienter. Le Serpentard était dans un état second, il ne voyait ni n'entendait plus rien autour de lui, seule la voix de Yaxley semblait pouvoir l'atteindre, réitérant l'ordre absurde. Seulement voilà, maintenant, les pensées de Théodore étaient très nettes dans sa tête, et sa détermination n'était pas prête de faillir. Il faut aussi dire que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait confronté au sortilège de l'Imperium, son père ne l'avait que trop bien préparé à faire face à ce genre d'attaque. Cependant, Théodore devait bien reconnaître que si Voldemort avait dit que Yaxley était doué pour ce genre de choses, ce n'était pas pour rien.

En effet, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Théodore sentait ses forces s'amenuiser. Sa volonté, son désir de résister étaient toujours extrêmement puissants, mais il sentait bien qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus la force de résister. Le fait que sa volonté soit toujours aussi forte lui faisait garder conscience de la situation. Certes, il ne pouvait savoir ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il avait l'impression d'être coupé du monde, d'être prisonnier de son propre esprit, mais il était néanmoins conscient du fait que Yaxley tentait de le contrôler. Il résistait de toutes ses forces, mais il semblait clair que sa résistance physique était sur le point d'atteindre ses limites. De ce fait, il sentait son corps s'affaiblir, il sentait Yaxley gagner du terrain, tandis que son esprit était toujours prêt à se battre. _Je dois résister !_ pensa le jeune homme avec désespoir _Il faut que je tienne le coup ! Je ne peux pas le laisser gagner !_ Il se concentra à nouveau dans le but de mieux résister à son ennemi. _Ma seule chance, c'est de tenir jusqu'à ce que lui s'épuise…_

Seulement voilà, Yaxley était lui aussi plus pugnace que Théodore aurait pu l'imaginer. En règle générale, l'Imperium absorbait une partie de l'énergie vitale du lanceur du sort. Si la victime était faible et ne pouvait résister, le lanceur du sort pouvait avoir une vie normale et même dormir en maintenant le sort, mais cela impliquait qu'il devait sacrifier environ dix pour cent de sa puissance magique pour maintenir le sort. Néanmoins, lorsque la victime résistait, le lanceur devait utiliser encore plus de puissance, et dans un tel cas le vainqueur était celui qui pouvait tenir sa position le plus longtemps.

Cela faisait désormais plusieurs minutes que cet étrange affrontement durait, et Théodore commençait à désespérer. Il sentait ses forces disparaître, tandis que Yaxley tenait fermement sa position, et ne semblait montrer aucun signe de fatigue. _**« Casses ton index droit ! »**_ répéta-t-il encore une fois. _Non ! Non, non et non !_ répondit Théodore mentalement. Mais il était proche de sa limite, et il le savait. Il sentait son corps trembler, sa respiration devenir de plus en plus saccadée. Mais surtout, il sentait son bras gauche se relever lentement. _NON !_ Mais Théodore avait beau hurler de désespoir intérieurement, rien n'y fit, il sentit son bras son lever, et sa main gauche enlacer son index droit. _Non ! Pas ça ! Je n'ai pas encore perdu ! Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !_ Il n'eut pas le temps de désespérer davantage. Il sentit une douleur aigue venant de son doigt, tandis qu'un horrible craquement parvenait à ses oreilles. Il poussa un cri de douleur et tomba à genoux, tandis que le monde l'entourant réapparaissait autour de lui.

Théodore tremblait de tous ses membres, et la douleur n'était pas la seule à blâmer. Il avait utilisé toutes ses forces dans le but de résister à ce sort, en vain. Dans un geste de défense instinctif, il ramena sa main blessée vers lui, puis rassembla toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour Yaxley avant de lever la tête pour fixer le mangemort d'un regard assassin. Il fut surpris de voir que le sorcier était lui aussi à genoux, en sueur, la respiration saccadée, et qu'il l'observait avec un mélange de haine et d'étonnement.

- Comment… Comment as-tu pu résister aussi longtemps ? Je connais des Aurors qui n'ont pas tenu plus de cinq secondes !

La haine et la colère, qui semblaient décuplées par l'humiliation, émanaient littéralement du mangemort. Théodore crut même qu'il allait se jeter sur lui. Néanmoins, la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres fit immédiatement disparaître la tension entre Théodore et Yaxley.

- Je m'y attendais. Fit le mage noir d'un air ennuyé, avant de se tourner vers Avery. C'était prévisible, mais cela valait le coup d'essayer. Il est néanmoins clair que nous n'obtiendrons rien de cette manière. Yaxley est capable de faire un père tuer son propre fils en quelques secondes, et là il lui a fallu plus d'un quart d'heure pour briser le doigt du garçon.

- Monseigneur, intervint Bellatrix Lestrange. Si vous utilisiez le sort, nul doute que le garçon ne saurait vous résister.

- En effet. Approuva Voldemort. Imperium !

Encore une fois, Théodore sentit son esprit s'embrumer, mais cette fois-ci, il eut l'impression qu'une force maléfique tentait de l'écraser. Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits, de se concentrer, mais alors une voix malveillante résonna dans sa tête. _**« Casse ton bras gauche »**_ ordonna-t-elle dans un sifflement. Cette fois-ci, Théodore n'eut même pas le temps de rassembler ses forces pour résister. Son bras droit, mu par une force étrangère comme s'il n'était qu'une marionnette, attrapa violemment son bras gauche au niveau du coude. Encore une fois, un craquement retentit dans la nuit, bien vite suivi par un hurlement atroce. Jamais Théodore n'avait crié aussi fort de toute sa vie, jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle chose. Lorsque le mage noir le libéra du sort, le jeune sorcier s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, étendu de tout son long, la respiration saccadée et son bras gauche inerte formant un angle étrange. Voldemort, de son côté, contempla la scène avec ennui.

- Le Faucon aurait résisté plus longtemps. Décréta-t-il. Enfin, je suppose que tu étais déjà à bout de forces après avoir tenté de résister face à Yaxley.

- Maître… murmura Bellatrix avec dévotion. Vous voyez ? Je vous avais dit que nulle force en ce monde ne saurait vous résister…

- Il suffit Bellatrix. La coupa Voldemort d'un ton las. J'ai mieux à faire que de gaspiller ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de ma puissance pour contrôler un gamin en pleine crise d'adolescence. Et toi Yaxley, vas reprendre ta place.

Yaxley obéit, et partit rejoindre Sewyn dans le cercle, tandis que Voldemort se rapprocha de Théodore. Le Serpentard tenta de relever la tête, ne voulant s'avouer vaincu, mais il voyait flou désormais, et ne parvint qu'à distinguer la silhouette de son ennemi qui se penchait vers lui.

- Comme je l'ai dit à ton arrivée, jeune Nott, tu as un potentiel intéressant. Je vais donc me montrer magnanime et réitérer mon offre : rejoins mes rangs, et j'épargnerai ta vie.

- Jamais. Répondit Théodore avec autant de fermeté qu'il pouvait. Plutôt mourir.

Un sourire glacial déforma les traits du mage noir.

- Mourir ? Répéta-t-il. C'est donc ce que tu souhaites ? Désolé, mais les choses ne seront pas aussi simples. Tu as trahi ton sang, tu n'es qu'un misérable amoureux des moldu, et je crois que, tout compte fait, cela m'arrange.

Il se releva pour s'adresser aux mangemorts.

- Mes chers amis, Théodore Nott vient, une fois de plus, de refuser de me suivre. Ce crime mérite châtiment, mais surtout, je crois qu'il est temps d'en faire un exemple. Richard était l'un de mes plus fidèles mangemorts, et pourtant vous avez tous vu ce que son fils est devenu. La trahison souille notre sang comme la gangrène. Il est plus que temps d'éliminer ceux qui ne nous font pas honneur. Regardez, mangemorts, le sort réservé aux traîtres, et veillez à ce que vos fils et vos filles ne suivent jamais les traces de ce misérable, faute de quoi je serais contraint de purifier moi-même le sang de vos lignées.

Ce discours fit frissonner plus d'un mangemort, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Théodore. Ce dernier, malgré la douleur, parvint tant bien que mal à se relever, ce qui sembla amuser le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- On veut mourir debout, n'est-ce pas ? Une attitude typique des Nott. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider. Si tu t'imagines que je vais te laisser mourir la tête haute, tu te trompes. Tu n'es qu'un traître, et ton destin est de mourir en gisant dans la boue et en suppliant pour que je te donne le coup de grâce. Je doute que ce soit ce que vous autres Nott considériez comme une mort _**honorable**_.

Il se permit un petit rire ressemblant plus au sifflement d'un serpent, visiblement amusé par la situation. Théodore sentit une bouffée de haine monter en lui. Voldemort méprisait la ligne de conduite des Nott, il le méprisait, lui, mais surtout il méprisait son père. _Père lui a été fidèle jusqu'au bout, et pourtant cette ordure ne fait que se moquer de lui ! Il nous méprise parce que notre famille a un minimum de principes !_ Théodore tremblait de rage : l'honneur avait toujours été la fierté des Nott, c'était ce qui dictait leurs actions, et ce même s'ils étaient des mages noirs. C'était ce qui faisait que, même si Richard avait toujours rempli ses missions avec efficacité, il répugnait à s'attaquer à un adversaire incapable de se défendre, ce qui ne posait aucun problème aux autres mangemorts.

Voldemort toisa Théodore d'un air méprisant, et le garçon comprit qu'il n'était plus amusé.

- Encore ce regard… murmura le mage noir. Je vais le faire disparaître d'une bonne fois pour toutes. Je vais réduire cette stupide fierté qui coule dans tes veines en cendres. Endoloris !

Encore une fois, le sortilège de la douleur atteignit le garçon de plein fouet, et Théodore se trouva à nouveau à terre, hurlant de douleur. Le Doloris de Yaxley lui avait déjà semblé insupportable, mais celui de Voldemort était pire. Face à Yaxley, Théodore avait pu rassembler ses forces pour se taire, pour ne pas donner au mangemort le plaisir d'entendre ses hurlements. Mais là, cela s'avérait impossible. La douleur était telle que Théodore ne pouvait que crier de douleur et se tordre sur le sol. Il était incapable de penser, tout en lui semblait avoir disparu pour laisser place à une douleur toute puissante, omniprésente, qui l'écrasait. Ses cris résonnèrent dans la forêt pendant plusieurs minutes, Voldemort tenant à maintenir le sort assez longtemps pour écraser toute trace de combativité dans le regard du Serpentard.

Finalement, le mage abaissa sa baguette, et le sort cessa. Théodore resta étendu sur le sol, les yeux clos, tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle, tandis que son corps était parcouru de spasmes. Il était en trop mauvais état pour bouger, il était même incapable de penser. Pendant quelques instants, rien ne se produisit, et le Serpentard commença tant bien que mal à reprendre ses esprits. Une seule pensée se forma en lui. _Plus jamais ça…_pensa-t-il avec désespoir en rouvrant péniblement les yeux. _Pitié, plus jamais ça…_Malheureusement, ce n'était pas à lui d'en décider, et une voix glaciale prit un malin plaisir à le lui rappeler.

- C'était douloureux, n'est-ce pas ? siffla le mage noir, qui semblait jubiler intérieurement.

Théodore eut un mouvement de recul en entendant cette voix, et lorsque son regard croisa celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le désespoir, la panique, s'emparèrent de lui. Théodore avait déjà connu la peur dans sa vie, mais rien de tel. Chaque fibre de son corps tremblait d'horreur à l'idée d'être en la présence du mage noir, c'était une peur totale, dominatrice, qui ne lui permettait même pas de penser correctement. De la même manière que la douleur l'avait dominé quelques instants auparavant, c'était désormais la peur qui le submergeait. Ce constat sembla plaire énormément à Voldemort.

- Oui, c'est bien mieux comme ça, je préfère ce regard. Siffla-t-il. Passons à la suite si tu veux bien.

Théodore eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre en entendant ces mots. _Non…_pensa-t-il avec désespoir. _Pas ça…Tout mais pas ça !_ Mais, à sa grande horreur, Voldemort leva à nouveau sa baguette.

- Endoloris !

La douleur revint alors, aussi terrible que lors de la dernière attaque. Encore une fois, Théodore se trouva à hurler sur le sol. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il poussa des cris de douleur, tant et si bien que, lorsque Voldemort mit un terme au sort, le Serpentard avait du mal à reprendre son souffle et sa gorge le brûlait tellement qu'il avait l'impression qu'il serait incapable d'émettre le moindre son. _Ca sera vite fini_, pensa-t-il pour se donner du courage. _Ca sera vite fini…_

Des bruits de bas le poussèrent à tourner légèrement la tête, et encore une fois, il se trouva face au mage noir, qui le regardait de haut avec satisfaction.

- Voici la place qui est la tienne, désormais : comme un chien à mes pieds. Maintenant, si nous continuions à nous amuser ?

Théodore frissonna d'horreur. D'un côté, il s'y attendait, il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres prendrait son temps pour l'achever, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que la douleur puisse être aussi grande. Il ne désirait qu'une chose, désormais, que tout cela se termine, peu importe comment. Il savait que son calvaire ne prendrait fin qu'avec la mort, et là, dans sa situation actuelle, il attendait la mort avec impatience. C'était ridicule, et pitoyable : Voldemort ne lui avait lancé que deux sorts, et il en était déjà à vouloir mourir. Pourtant, il savait très bien que ce n'était que le début. Il en faudrait encore beaucoup plus pour que le mage noir se fatigue de lui, d'autant plus qu'il semblait avoir pris cette histoire comme une affaire personnelle.

Théodore se raidit lorsqu'il vit le mage noir lever sa baguette une troisième fois. Pourtant, rien ne se produisit, et il sembla à Théodore que le mage noir venait d'avoir une idée. Ces soupçons se confirmèrent lorsqu'un sourire malsain apparut sur les lèvres du sorcier.

- Bien que te voir te tordre de douleur à mes pieds soit très plaisant, j'aime la variété. Je peux être très inventif quand je le veux, et je crois bien que tu mérites de l'apprendre à tes dépends.

Il abaissa sa baguette magique d'un geste brusque, et Théodore ferma les yeux par réflexe. Pourtant, il ne ressentit aucune douleur, et son corps devint anormalement léger. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il constata qu'il flottait dans les airs, à plus de deux mètres du sol, et qu'il continuait à gagner de l'altitude. Lorsqu'il eut atteint les cinq mètres de hauteur, Voldemort abaissa sa baguette d'un geste brusque, et Théodore fonça vers le sol à une vitesse impressionnante. Il heurta violement le sol, s'écrasant sur son bras gauche déjà en mauvais état. Il y eut un nouveau craquement, et le garçon hurla à nouveau.

De toute évidence, le mage noir sembla trouver cela très amusant, car pour ce qui sembla une éternité pour Théodore, il le fit s'élever dans les airs pour ensuite le faire s'écraser, alternant de temps à autre avec le Doloris. Il prouva aussi qu'il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il était inventif. Il utilisa de nombreux sorts sur le garçon, faisant voler sur lui des traits magiques acérés comme des lames de rasoir, utilisant des techniques liées au feu ou à la glace, ainsi que de nombreux sorts de magie noire que le Serpentard ne parvenait pas à identifier. A plusieurs reprises, Théodore perdit connaissance, mais à chaque fois, Voldemort lui fit reprendre ses sens grâce au sortilège de l'Enervatum. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'une grande partie des os de Théodore ne soient brisés, et le Serpentard devina que nombre de ses organes internes n'étaient pas indemnes non plus. La blessure qui le faisait le plus souffrir était un poumon perforé. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune sorcier avait perdu la notion du temps. Il ignorait depuis quand il était là, et ses blessures étaient si nombreuses qu'il ne se souvenait plus depuis quand il les avait. Il ignorait donc si son poumon perforé était dans cet état depuis quelques minutes ou quelques heures, et il n'avait aucun besoin de la savoir. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que même le simple fait de respirer était devenu extrêmement douloureux.

Le temps passa lentement, et le désespoir était désormais la seule émotion que Théodore ressentait. Il était dans un tel état qu'il n'arrivait même plus à avoir peur. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que cela s'arrête. A plusieurs reprises, des larmes de désespoir s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues, ce qui fit bien rire ses tortionnaires. Mais malgré cela, Théodore ne s'était jamais abaissé à supplier son ennemi de l'achever. Intérieurement, il hurlait de désespoir, il suppliait pour que l'on mette un terme à son supplice. Mais, à chaque fois que Voldemort s'était avancé vers lui en lui demandant s'il voulait abandonner, Théodore s'était tu. Il restait silencieux, et même s'il n'avait plus la force de gratifier son ennemi d'un regard haineux, il refusait catégoriquement de céder. Le Serpentard ignorait pourquoi il se comportait de la sorte, c'était comme si, même dans la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, sa fierté n'était pas morte. Voldemort avait beau s'acharner sur lui, il ne semblait pas en mesure d'éliminer cet aspect de la personnalité de Théodore. Et c'était d'ailleurs ce qui le rendait encore plus terrible. Il semblait déterminé à réduire Théodore au néant, mais cette fierté, que l'on pouvait même assimiler à de la stupidité, semblait indestructible. Mais la vérité était que Théodore lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il se taisait, il ne savait pas pourquoi il refusait d'abandonner. Il n'était pas en mesure de réfléchir, et même s'il lui semblait évident qu'il n'avait rien à gagner en s'obstinant, il était tout simplement incapable de prononcer la simple phrase : « Pitié, tuez-moi ». Pourtant, son esprit ne faisait que hurler cette phrase, mais Théodore ne pouvait tout simplement pas la prononcer de vive voix.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, Théodore s'écrasa à nouveau lourdement sur le sol. Il resta immobile, les yeux légèrement entrouverts, tandis que la voix de Voldemort parvint à ses oreilles. Il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que le mage noir disait, mais il sut qu'il s'adressait à ses mangemorts. De temps à autres, Voldemort oubliait Théodore pour s'adresser à ses partisans avec de longs discours, que le Serpentard n'était même pas en mesure de comprendre. Il était allongé sur le sol, incapable de se mouvoir. Sa vue, tout d'abord floue, devint plus nette. Il parvint à distinguer les étoiles au-dessus de sa tête et à l'Est la pâle lueur du soleil levant commençait à apparaître. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Théodore se souvint de ce que Justin lui avait dit, il y a plusieurs mois de cela. _« Il y a quand même des belles choses dans ce monde, non ? C'est sur ça que je me concentre quand tout va mal. »_ Le regard de Théodore se posa à nouveau sur les étoiles, et sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. _Oui… Il a des belles choses…Des choses qui ne pourront jamais être détruites._ C'était là la première pensée cohérente que le Serpentard parvenait à formuler depuis plusieurs heures. Il sentit ses larmes chaudes couler sur ses joues tandis qu'il contemplait ces étoiles, et une étrange joie s'empara de lui. Oui, Voldemort pourrait le tuer, mais jamais il ne pourrait réduire à néant ces étoiles. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, cette pensée lui rendit une étincelle d'espoir, non pas pour lui certes, mais le simple fait de savoir qu'il y avait en ce monde des choses que Voldemort ne pourrait jamais atteindre suffisait à le rendre heureux.

Mais la paix intérieure qu'il venait de retrouver ne dura pas bien longtemps, car Voldemort se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Le mage noir l'attrapa par le col et le souleva comme un fétu de paille. Néanmoins, son regard triomphant disparu bien vite pour laisser place à l'incrédulité puis la colère. En effet, le regard de Théodore venait de changer. Il n'exprimait plus la peur et le désespoir, comme au début de la nuit, il n'était ni même inexpressif comme quelques instants auparavant. Une calme détermination y était à nouveau apparue. Il était résigné, certes, il avait accepté son sort, mais malgré tout son regard contenait toujours une lueur de défi, que le mage noir ne pouvait tout simplement pas tolérer. Avec un hurlement de rage, Voldemort projeta Théodore en arrière avec une force surhumaine, faisant le jeune sorcier s'écraser encore une fois lourdement sur le sol.

- Cette fois, c'en est de trop… murmura le mage noir d'un air mauvais. Je vais en finir d'une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il leva sa baguette magique, et Théodore s'éleva de quelques centimètres dans les airs, tel un pantin. Il frissonna en entendant la voix du mage noir à nouveau, mais en ouvrant les yeux, il ne le vit nulle part, et comprit qu'il se trouvait derrière lui.

- Je vais te faire subir le Magna Sectumsempra, annonça Voldemort d'une voix glaciale. Mais je ne serai pas aussi maladroit que Yaxley avec ta mère. Le sort que je vais te lancer ne te tuera pas immédiatement, tu auras le temps de souffrir, tout comme ton idiot de grand-père avant toi.

Instinctivement, Théodore se raidit, dans l'attente du sort qui ne tarderait pas à l'atteindre. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Il entendit Voldemort crier l'incantation, et sentit une douleur inimaginable lorsqu'une lame invisible lui lacéra le dos. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur, plus terrible que tous ceux qu'il avait pu pousser jusque là, et s'écroula sur le sol, pour ce qui lui semblait être la dernière fois. La douleur était telle qu'il en fut aveuglé, il ne pouvait plus sentir son corps, la seule chose qui lui restait, c'était cette douleur insoutenable qui venait de son dos. Dans un ultime effort, il tenta tant bien que mal de discerner le monde qui l'entourait. Il vit, à l'Est, le soleil se lever et, étrangement, crut voir une personne au loin. Il ne put cependant s'interroger plus longtemps sur la question, car les ténèbres, qui semblaient déjà l'écraser, le firent sombrer une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience, et cette fois Voldemort ne fit rien pour le ranimer.


	41. Chapitre 41

**Chapitre 41 : Owen Ackerley**

Théodore ouvrit les yeux, douloureusement, péniblement. Cet acte, pourtant si simple, semblait être un défit insurmontable. Au début, il ne vit rien, et il lui sembla même qu'il était aveugle. Puis, des formes floues commencèrent à apparaître autour de lui, devenant plus nettes au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Théodore remarqua alors qu'il se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être une chambre d'hôpital. _Mais…Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Et… pourquoi ?_ se demanda-t-il, incapable de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Il tenta de bouger, et dans un suprême effort, parvint à faire remuer légèrement les doigts de la main… pour regretter aussitôt son acte. En effet, une douleur fulgurante s'empara de lui, lui parcourant tout le corps, de ses doigts jusqu'à son dos, pour atteindre son paroxysme au niveau de la colonne vertébrale du jeune sorcier. Ce dernier eut un hoquet de surprise et de douleur, qui ne fit qu'aggraver les choses. Une nouvelle vague de douleur lui parcoura le corps, le faisant sursauter, ce qui provoqua une troisième crise. _Mais qu'est-ce que… ?_ se demanda Théodore, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Par réflexe, il tenta de s'accrocher aux draps, mais il se rendit bien vite compte que le moindre mouvement de sa part ne ferait que provoquer de nouvelles crises. Il tenta de se calmer, de se détendre, mais même sa respiration, saccadée suite à la douleur, semblait faire que le dos de Théodore se mit à brûler comme si une épée enflammée lui déchirait le corps.

Pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité pour lui, Théodore tenta de réguler sa respiration. Finalement, son souffle devint calme et régulier, mais même ainsi, une légère douleur continuait de lui picoter la colonne. _Il ne faut pas que j'inspire profondément…_comprit le Serpentard. _Et il ne faut pas que je bouge non plus…_ Il se rendit alors compte que tout son corps était couvert de sueur, sans doute à cause de la douleur qu'il venait d'endurer. Mais le jeune sorcier restait tout de même perturbé par ce qui venait de se produire. Non seulement la douleur l'avait effrayé, mais en plus il y avait l'incompréhension, car Théodore avait beau faire des efforts, il ne comprenait tout simplement pas comment le simple fait de bouger ses doigts avait pu être à l'origine d'une telle souffrance.

Il y eut alors à sa droite le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre, ce qui fit le jeune sorcier tourner la tête dans la direction du bruit. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il faisait, il avait réagi par réflexe, mais la douleur qui s'empara de lui fut alors si forte qu'il ne put retenir un cri.

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama une voix féminine. Ne bougez pas !

Une infirmière se précipita vers lui afin de le maintenir immobile.

- Ca va aller, dit-elle d'un ton rassurant, ça va aller. Vous êtes en sécurité, ici. Ils ne pourront vous atteindre.

Théodore la regarda un instant sans comprendre, puis tout lui revint. Les souvenirs redevinrent nets dans son esprit, et la dure réalité le percuta avec la force d'un éclair. Il revit dans son esprit le visage cruel du Seigneur des Ténèbres et, pris de panique, tenta de se relever. Cela provoqua une nouvelle crise, pire que les précédentes, et le jeune poussa un nouveau cri de douleur en retombant inerte sur le lit.

- Je vous avais pourtant dit de ne pas bouger ! s'écria l'infirmière avec une note d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Malgré la douleur, Théodore parvint à croiser le regard de la jeune femme. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser des questions, mais aucun son n'en sortit. La souffrance qu'il venait tout juste d'éprouver lui avait coupé le souffle, et il avait la respiration si saccadée qu'il ne pouvait même plus parler. Mais l'infirmière sembla le comprendre, car elle sourit avec tendresse et s'adressa à lui d'un ton rassurant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre. Vous êtes en sécurité ici : le professeur Dumbledore s'est chargé lui-même de poser les barrières magiques qui protègent cette chambre. Vous êtes à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, car Poudlard ne disposait pas du matériel approprié pour soigner vos blessures.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, comme si une idée lui venait tout d'un coup à l'esprit, et elle perdit son sourire. Elle observa le jeune homme avec une expression de pitié pendant un moment, avant de reprendre parole, la voix légèrement tremblante.

- Vous… est-ce que vous comprenez ce que je dis ? Si oui, clignez deux fois des yeux.

Sachant qu'il n'était pas vraiment en état de parler et encore moins de hocher la tête, Théodore se contenta de cligner des yeux. Cela sembla rendre le sourire à l'infirmière, qui avait l'expression de celle qui vient d'assister à un miracle.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama-t-elle. Vous comprenez tout ce que je dis ? Absolument tout ?

Encore une fois, le Serpentard cligna des yeux, et la jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Quel soulagement ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous m'avez vraiment fait peur là ! Pendant un instant j'ai cru que … que…

Elle interrompit son monologue, cherchant ses mots. Théodore attendit patiemment qu'elle donne forme à ses pensées. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre, après tout. Finalement, l'infirmière sembla se décider.

- Et bien… euh… je ne veux pas vous rappeler de mauvais souvenirs mais… enfin, vous comprenez, vous n'étiez pas au meilleur de votre forme lorsque l'on vous a amené ici. Owen était très pessimiste à votre sujet. Vu vos blessures, vos chances de survie étaient quasi nulles, même avec les meilleurs soins. Et… euh… comment dire… Vous savez, le gens qui ont été à la merci des mangemorts pendant plusieurs heures, comme vous, et bien ils… disons que beaucoup d'entre eux ne quittent jamais l'hôpital…

Elle n'eut pas à continuer ses explications, car un éclair de compréhension parcourut à cet instant le regard de Théodore. Oui… il savait ce qu'il advenait souvent des personnes qui avaient eu à subir les tortures du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses mangemorts pendant trop longtemps. La plupart du temps, les survivants en devenaient fous, car si leur corps avait pu résister, leur esprit n'avait pu supporter la douleur. L'exemple le plus tristement célèbre était sans doute celui du couple Londubat, torturés jusqu'à en perdre la raison par Bellatrix Lestrange. _Pourtant je suis bien là…_pensa Théodore._ Je suis vivant…et je suis moi-même. Comment est-ce possible ? Je devrais être mort…_ L'infirmière sembla remarquer son malaise, car elle lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

- Vous êtes en vie. Lui dit-elle. Et votre esprit semble avoir tenu le coup. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'on peut dire que vous avez une sacrée bonne étoile. Au fait je me présente : Kim MacDougal. Peut-être connaissez-vous ma sœur, Morag ? Elle est dans la même année que vous, mais à Serdaigle.

Mais à cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Théodore parvint à résister avec succès à la tentation de tourner la tête. Une voix d'homme parvint à ses oreilles.

- Kim, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? C'est donc si difficile pour toi de faire ta ronde sans t'arrêter pendant des heures ?

- Owen ! s'écria Kim en bondissant littéralement vers le nouveau venu. Tu as vu ? Il a repris connaissance !

- Il a repris… par Merlin !

L'homme, qui portait le badge des médecins de Sainte Mangouste, se pencha vers Théodore pour ensuite s'adresser à nouveau à l'infirmière.

- Je veux un bilan de ses signes vitaux. Ordonna-t-il.

- Owen, ne parle pas de lui comme si c'était un légume. Il t'entend, tu sais ?

- Je ne le considère pas comme un légume, Kim ! Je te signale que je suis son cas personnellement depuis son arrivée ici ! Et puis…

Il s'interrompit, puis son regard oscilla pendant un instant entre Kim et Théodore.

- Kim… quand tu dis qu'il m'entend… est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il comprend ?

- Oui, répondit Kim en souriant.

- Je veux quand même un bilan sur son activité cérébrale. fit le médecin avant de se tourner vers son patient. C'est pas une blague, gamin ? Tu comprends vraiment ce que je dis ? Si oui, cligne deux fois des yeux.

- J'ai déjà fait ce test. Fit remarquer Kim d'un ton las tandis que Théodore clignait des yeux. Pourquoi fais-tu toujours comme si je faisais mal mon travail ?

- Parce que je te connais. Répliqua le médecin d'un air absent. Bon, maintenant gamin, on passe à la suite. Tu vas compter mes doigts en clignant des yeux, pour que je sois sûr que ce n'est pas un coup de chance.

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit la paume de sa main, montrant cinq doigts, et Théodore cligna jusqu'à cinq. Huit doigts, trois doigts, sept, deux, neuf. A la fin de l'exercice, Théodore commençait à en avoir assez de cligner des yeux. Heureusement, le médecin décida d'en rester là.

- Bon, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Décréta-t-il. Contentes-toi de rester immobile pour le moment. Kim ne te l'as peut-être pas dit, mais saches que quand tu es arrivé ici, on t'avait pratiquement arraché la colonne et tous les nerfs qui vont avec. Je te raconte pas la galère pour tout remettre en place. Même là je suis surpris de te voir en vie et lucide. Au fait, as-tu essayé de bouger ?

Théodore cligna deux fois des yeux.

- Est-ce que tu as réussi à bouger ?

Théodore hésita. Il avait réussi à bouger, certes, mais vu la douleur qui avait suivi, il se demandait si l'on pouvait considérer cette tentative comme un franc succès. Fort heureusement, Kim vint à la rescousse.

- Je l'ai vu bouger, expliqua-t-elle. Par contre, ça a vraiment l'air de le faire souffrir.

- M'étonne pas… marmonna Owen d'un air pensif. Bon allez, gamin, ouvres la bouche et dit quelque chose !

Théodore ouvrit la bouche, prêt à dire au soit disant docteur ce qu'il pensait du fait d'être appelé « gamin » en permanence, mais il ne parvint pas à articuler ses mots, et seul un gémissement étouffé sortit de sa gorge. Il grimaça, à la fois à cause de son échec, mais aussi à cause du picotement désagréable qui commençait à lui assaillir une nouvelle fois son dos déjà mal en point.

- Mouais… Je m'y attendais un peu. Faut dire que trois semaines dans le coma, c'est pas rien. Oui, oui, trois semaines. Tu t'attendais à autre chose ? Non ? Alors arrête de faire cette tête du gars surpris qui comprend pas ce qui lui arrive ou je reviens sur ma décision de te classer dans la catégorie « sain d'esprit ».

Théodore faillit s'étrangler en entendant ça. _Non mais c'est qui ce type ? Pour qui il se prend ?_ pensa-t-il avec hargne. De toute évidence, le docteur sembla se rendre compte des pulsions meurtrières qui animaient son patient, car il ricana.

- Désolé gamin, mais t'es pas en état de me faire quoi que ce soit. Bon, maintenant, nous avons assez perdu de temps comme ça. On dirait pas, mais je suis un homme très occupé, et crois-le ou pas t'es pas mon seul patient. Je vais faire analyser les rapports te concernant. Après ça, on pourra aborder un processus de rééducation qui te conviendra.

Il s'interrompit un moment pour réfléchir, l'air sérieux. Finalement, il s'adressa à nouveau à Théodore.

- Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs, gamin. Je ne sais pas si tu pourras récupérer toutes tes facultés physiques un jour. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu vas vraiment en baver pour pouvoir quitter cet hôpital. Ca va pas être de la tarte !

- Owen ! Il vient à peine de se réveiller ! Tu n'as pas à lui dire ce genre de chose !

- Au contraire, c'est maintenant qu'il faut le lui dire. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de mentir à mes patients. Maintenant, laissons-le se reposer.

Kim approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle adressa un dernier sourire à Théodore avant de quitter la pièce. Owen la suivit, mais avant de fermer la porte il se tourna pour saluer le Serpentard.

- Au fait, je me présente : je suis le docteur Owen Ackerley. Dumbledore m'a chargé de prendre soin de toi, je suis donc responsable de ton bon rétablissement. Alors à partir de maintenant, tu vas m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil et tu vas éviter de me causer des ennuis, gamin.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui un Théodore Nott passablement en colère. _Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? On ne me dit rien ! Je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivé ici !_ Le Serpentard pesta intérieurement pendant de longues minutes. Autant il s'était senti à l'aise en compagnie de Kim, autant ce _**docteur**_ Ackerley était une vraie plaie. _Gamin, gamin…Et puis quoi encore ! Une fois sur pied, je vais lui faire bouffer ses « gamins » !_ Certes, une partie de Théodore se dit qu'il était mal placé pour critiquer Owen, étant donné que lui-même traitait Malcolm Baddock de « gamin » à longueur de journée, mais il était de trop mauvaise humeur pour en tenir compte.

Il se mit à réfléchir à sa situation actuelle. Il était à Sainte Mangouste, et trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis sa rencontre à Voldemort. Théodore ne put réprimer un frisson en y repensant, frisson qui lui provoqua une nouvelle vague de douleur. Il se raidit, ce qui empira la douleur, et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour qu'elle disparaisse. _Bon, je dois reconnaître qu'Ackerley n'a pas tout à fait tort quand il dit que la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant c'est de rester immobile…_admit-il à contrecœur.

Le temps passa, et malgré l'ennui profond dont il était désormais victime, Théodore parvint à se maîtriser et à résister à la tentation d'essayer de bouger. Pendant un long moment, il réfléchit à la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements. Il était en vie. Il avait survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer ce miracle, mais les faits étaient là. Il était donc à Sainte Mangouste, prêt à redémarrer une nouvelle vie… si le destin était clément. Car Théodore n'était pas dupe, il savait que Owen avait raison. Son état n'était pas des plus glorieux, et il lui faudrait faire d'énormes efforts pour un jour redevenir comme avant. _Si bouger un doigt m'est devenu difficile, alors je vais devoir m'accrocher si je veux un jour pouvoir bouger normalement. Et ça risque de faire mal…_Oui, il lui faudrait beaucoup de courage pour se remettre à bouger, car il était sûr que le seul moyen de redevenir comme avant était la persévérance. _Il va falloir que je m'y habitue, jusqu'à ce que cette douleur disparaisse, à moins que le docteur ne trouve un autre moyen._ Pensa-t-il avec amertume. Mais il ne poussa pas ses réflexions plus loin, car il sentait la fatigue le submerger. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, il sombra dans le sommeil.

Des images et des sensations incohérentes se bousculèrent dans son esprit. Il revoyait des scènes de son enfance, des journées passées avec ses parents avant la mort de sa mère. Il ignorait s'il s'agissait là de souvenirs ou de l'œuvre de son imagination, mais peu lui importait. Il revoyait sa mère, son père, il avait l'impression d'appartenir à une famille normale et heureuse. Mais ces images apaisantes disparurent brutalement, laissant place aux ténèbres. Ce qui s'empara alors de son esprit le ramena à la dure réalité qu'était la sienne. Il revit Selwyn et Yaxley, la mort de sa mère, mais alors il ressentit une douleur insoutenable lui parcourir le corps. Il était à nouveau encerclé par des mangemorts, et Voldemort le toisait avec un air de cruelle satisfaction. Théodore sentit une nouvelle fois la panique et le désespoir s'emparer de lui tandis que le mage noir levait sa baguette. Le Serpentard avait vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres accomplir ce geste d'innombrables fois, mais à chaque fois la peur des souffrances qui en résulteraient avait raison de son courage. _Non… pas encore… pas ça ! Plus jamais ça ! Par pitié !_ Mais Voldemort ne sembla pas faire attention aux plaintes mentales de sa victime. Il abaissa sa baguette d'un geste brusque, et le corps de Théodore fut à nouveau parcouru par une douleur insoutenable, comme cela avait déjà été le cas plusieurs fois. Théodore hurla de douleur, et la souffrance doubla d'intensité, comme si une lame chauffée à blanc lui lacerait le dos. Les hurlements du jeune homme s'intensifièrent, tandis qu'il se tordait de douleur, ce qui ne fit que renforcer la spirale de souffrance et de désespoir dont il était prisonnier. Il sentit une main l'attraper par les épaules pour l'immobiliser, comme si un spectre invisible voulait lui ôter toute possibilité de fuite. Malgré la douleur, Théodore tenta de se débattre, tandis qu'une voix au loin semblait l'appeler. La voix devint plus claire, plus forte, tout comme l'étreinte sur ses épaules. Soudain, Théodore se réveilla, au moment même où Owen Ackerley perdait patience et commençait à le secouer comme un pruneau en lui criant dessus.

- GAMIN !! REVEILLES-TOI !

Théodore eut un hoquet de surprise, déstabilisé par ce qui lui arrivait. Quelques secondes avant, il était persuadé d'être à nouveau prisonnier de Voldemort et ses partisans. Il avait revu la scène avec trop de précision, et la douleur avait été la même. Il avait désormais du mal à comprendre pourquoi il se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital en compagnie d'un docteur. Tout cela était si soudain, il ne pouvait assimiler ces faits.

- Calmes-toi. Fit Owen en maintenant le garçon immobile. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, gamin. Ce n'était pas réel !

Théodore ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se rendit compte que, à force de hurler, sa gorge était sèche et irritée. Le médecin sembla comprendre, car il attrapa une petite bouteille d'eau située sur la table de chevet.

- Je suppose que tu as soif. Fit-il.

Théodore ne put répondre, mais son regard sembla apporter au médecin la réponse qu'il attendait. Owen retira le bouchon de la bouteille, puis hésita.

- Gamin, il va falloir que je soulève ta tête pour que tu puisses boire. Ca risque de faire très mal…

Théodore cligna deux fois des yeux, dans l'espoir que l'homme comprenne le message. Il mourrait de soif, il fallait qu'il boive, et tant pis s'il devait souffrir pour n'avoir que quelques misérables gouttes d'eau. Owen sembla comprendre ce que son patient attendait de lui, car il finit par placer une main derrière la nuque de Théodore.

- On y va à trois : un… deux… trois !

Il força alors Théodore à relever la tête, le garçon serra les dents pour se retenir de crier. Ses muscles se raidirent, ce qui fit la douleur augmenter, donnant à Théodore l'impression qu'une épée brûlante lui ouvrait le dos. Puis la douleur se calma, ce qui permit au jeune homme de boire l'eau de la bouteille que le docteur lui pressait contre les lèvres. Pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité pour lui, Théodore but l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus une goutte. Le médecin attendit un peu, puis remit la tête de Théodore dans sa position d'origine, arrachant au jeune sorcier un gémissement de douleur. Pendant quelques instants au cours desquels Ackerley l'observa avec attention, le Serpentard se contenta de reprendre son souffle, puis il parvint à rassembler ses forces pour parler pour la première fois depuis trois semaines.

- C'était réel… murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

- Pardon ?

- C'était réel… répéta Théodore. Pas ce soir, mais avant que je n'arrive ici. Ca c'est vraiment passé… C'est arrivé…

Il sentit un frisson d'horreur lui parcourir l'échine tandis qu'il se rappelait du visage cruel de Voldemort, de la souffrance qu'il lui avait fait endurer. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se mit à trembler de tout son corps. Il fut alors surpris de sentir une main lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Il leva les yeux vers Ackerley, qui le regardait d'un air étrange.

- Arrêtes ça, tu veux ? lui dit le médecin. Je sais que tu as enduré quelque chose d'horrible, d'inimaginable, mais regardes toi ! Tu es toujours là, non ? Tu t'en es tiré ! T'es en vie et c'est tout ce qui compte. Maintenant, si je peux me permettre de te donner un conseil, au lieu de ruminer sur ce qui t'es arrivé, tu ferais mieux de te tourner vers le futur. C'est pas bon de vivre dans le passé.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… marmonna Théodore.

- Mais ce n'est pas impossible. Objecta Owen. Ne te méprends pas, je ne te demande pas d'oublier. Ce qui t'es arrivé, ça t'aura marqué à vie, crois-moi. Mais tu dois aller de l'avant, sinon tu ne pourras jamais te relever. Ce n'est pas en t'apitoyant sur ton sort que tu arriveras à quoi que ce soit.

Théodore baissa les yeux, forcé de constater que le médecin avait raison.

- Bon, fit Ackerley en se relevant, maintenant, essaye de dormir.

- Je ne peux pas…

Théodore n'avait pas osé regarder son interlocuteur en prononçant cette phrase, tant il avait honte. Voilà que maintenant, il avait peur de dormir, comme un enfant apeuré. C'était ridicule, mais il ne pouvait empêcher une angoisse glaciale de s'emparer de lui à l'idée de revoir dans son sommeil les événements de cette horrible nuit. Un soupir agacé de la part d'Ackerley parvint à ses oreilles.

- Gamin, il est trois heures du matin, et une longue journée t'attend demain. Crois-moi, tu ferais vraiment mieux de dormir.

- Trois heures du matin ? s'étonna Théodore en se tournant vers le médecin. Mais alors que faites-vous ici ?

- A ton avis ? répliqua Owen d'un ton sec. Je n'allais pas te laisser seul alors que tu viens de sortir du coma, quand même !

- Vous avez veillé sur moi toute la nuit ? demanda Théodore qui avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles.

- Quand même pas, non. Mon bureau est juste en face de ta chambre, et comme j'ai _**encore**_ de la paperasse à remplir, je me suis dit qu'une nuit d'heures sup' me serait bien utile. Compris ? Maintenant dors !

- Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr d'y arriver… avoua Théodore avec franchise. Peut-être que vous avez des potions pour…

- Des potions ? Non mais ça va pas ? Tu viens à peine de sortir du coma, si je te drogue maintenant alors là tu risques de ne plus te réveiller. Alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de fermer les yeux et de roupiller bien sagement jusqu'à demain matin. Je te préviens, à sept heures pile je vais te réveiller à coups de pieds s'il le faut.

- Que va-t-il se passer demain ? Je commence ma rééducation ?

Ackerley poussa un long soupir, comme pour s'exhorter à la patience.

- Merlin… c'est fou ce que j'ai horreur des gosses…

- Je ne suis pas un gosse, répliqua Théodore qui commençait à s'impatienter, je suis majeur.

- Tu as au mieux quatre ans de plus que mon neveu : tu es donc un gosse !

- C'est sûr que vous aussi vous faites preuve d'une maturité à toute épreuve…

- C'est juste que je n'aime pas perdre mon temps avec des gosses et des pleurnichards.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi attentionné envers vos patients, _**docteur **_? railla Théodore.

- Et à quoi t'attendais-tu ? A ce que je te chouchoute ?

- A un minimum de réponses à mes questions. Je ne sais même pas comment je sui arrivé ici.

- Si_** sa seigneurie**_ insiste, saches que c'est Dumbledore qui t'a amené ici. Enfin, lui et d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tout ce qu'on m'a dit, c'est que Tu-sais-qui s'est bien acharné sur toi. Pour le reste, faudra demander au vieux quand il reviendra.

- J'y compte bien. Répliqua Théodore en lançant un regard féroce au médecin.

- Parfait !

Ackerley n'attendit même pas de réponse. Il tourna les talons et prit grand soin de claquer la porte en quittant la pièce, ce qui eut pour résultat de déclencher l'alarme de l'hôpital. Pendant une bonne demi heure, il y eut un brouhaha étourdissant dans les couloirs, puis le calme finit tout de même par revenir. Après tout ses évènements, Théodore finit par se rendormir, et cette fois-ci il ne fit aucun cauchemar, trop occupé à imaginer toutes les insultes dont il pourrait gratifier le médecin quand il le reverrait.

Le lendemain, Théodore fut brutalement réveillé par un Ackerley de fort mauvaise humeur, tandis que Kim le réprimandait pour ses mauvaises manières.

- Pas étonnant que tu sois le médecin le plus détesté de Sainte Mangouste, aussi bien par tes collègues que tes patients.

- Si tu savais comme j'en ai rien à cirer. Déclara Owen avec véhémence.

Théodore préféra s'abstenir de commentaires, mais intérieurement il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas pour rien qu'Ackerley était mal aimé. _Et bien sûr, il a fallu que je tombe sur lui…_Il faut dire que Owen Ackerley était un personnage original, voire même excentrique. Pourtant, Théodore ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre : Sainte Mangouste était l'hôpital magique le plus réputé du Royaume-Uni, il était impensable qu'un énergumène qui insulte ses patients lorsqu'ils viennent de sortir du coma soit arrivé là par hasard. Si on lui avait accordé ce poste, alors cela signifiait que, malgré les apparences, il devait être très talentueux.

Tandis que le médecin et l'infirmière semblaient vérifier les rapports sur l'état de santé de Théodore, le Serpentard prit pour la première fois vraiment le temps de les observer. Owen était un homme de grande taille, avec des cheveux châtain foncés et des yeux bleus, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans. Il émanait de lui un air de supériorité et un orgueil tels que Théodore n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'il s'agissait là d'un ancien Serpentard. Kim, quant à elle, était tout le contraire du médecin. Elle était douce et toujours de bonne humeur, prête à apporter son soutien à quiconque en aurait besoin. C'était une rousse de petite taille aux yeux verts, qui devait avoir quelques années de moins que Owen. Théodore remarqua qu'en dépit des piques qu'ils s'envoyaient mutuellement, tous deux avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, ce qui le surprit. _D'un côté, je m'entends bien avec Justin, et pourtant on passe notre temps à se disputer…_dut reconnaître le Serpentard. Il fut alors ramené à la réalité par la voix du médecin, qui de toute évidence avait hâte d'en finir. Il était clair que les heures supplémentaires et les nuits de garde n'étaient pas bénéfiques à son humeur déjà déplorable en temps normal.

- Bon, on va commencer tout de suite. Tu as intérêt à suivre mes consignes à la lettre si tu veux pouvoir quitter cet hôpital un jour.

- Donc, on va vraiment commencer ma rééducation ? En quoi cela consistera-t-il ?

Owen grinça des dents, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre par des paroles pas très élégantes, Kim intervint.

- Owen pense que le meilleur moyen pour te remettre sur pied, c'est la persévérance. Il faudra que tu te réhabitues à bouger malgré la douleur.

- Nous allons commencer dès maintenant, fit Owen, et ça va durer pendant toute la journée. J'espère que tu as l'intention de faire de ton mieux. Maintenant, bouge tes doigts : ceux des deux mains.

Théodore s'exécuta, et resta aussitôt muet de douleur. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour récupérer, mais Ackerley ne sembla pas surpris.

- Bien, recommences.

Le calvaire dura pendant toute la matinée, Ackerley ne laissant à Théodore aucune minute de répit. A la fin, le Serpentard était couvert de sueur et avait la respiration saccadée. Vers une heure de l'après-midi, Kim parvint à le convaincre d'arrêter.

- Entendu, deux heures pour qu'il mange et qu'il se repose un peu. Fit Ackerley en se relevant.

Il quitta la pièce laissant à Kim le soin de nourrir leur patient mal en point.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui dit-elle lorsqu'il eut fini son repas, je sais qu'il est sévère, mais il n'est pas méchant. Il fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour t'aider. Je suppose que s'il est aussi exigeant, c'est parce qu'il a de l'estime pour toi.

- Vous êtes sûre qu'on parle de la même personne ? demanda Théodore d'un air sombre.

- C'est pourtant vrai, répondit Kim en souriant. Tu sais, quand tu es arrivé ici, Owen était sûr que tu ne tiendrais pas le coup, comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Mais alors que les autres médecins étaient tous en train de baisser les bras, Owen a décidé de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour t'aider. Il a dit : « Le môme s'accroche. Tant qu'il se bat pour rester en vie on a pas vraiment le droit de le laisser tomber ».

- Il a vraiment dit ça ?

- Et oui. Il était assez impressionné, si tu veux tout savoir. Tu as du vivre un véritable enfer cette nuit-là, et pourtant tu semblais toujours prêt à te battre. Tout le monde était stupéfait quand ton état s'est stabilisé, même Owen avait du mal à y croire. Mais après il était un peu abattu.

- Abattu ?

- Oui, tous les médecins sont venus le féliciter pour ce qu'il avait réussi à faire, même si à ce moment là on ne savait pas si tu sortirais du coma un jour. Il leur répondait que lui n'avait rien fait de spécial, que c'était surtout toi qui avait tenu le coup. Le truc, c'est que du coup il a commencé à se poser des questions sur ce qui se passerait quand tu te réveillerais. Je te l'ai dit, on croyait que tu aurais perdu la raison après ce qui t'es arrivé. Il disait que si c'était pour qu'en te réveillant tu restes coincé ici à vie, alors il aurait mieux fait de te laisser mourir. Du coup maintenant que tu as repris connaissance, et qu'en plus tu es normal, il est bien décidé à te remettre sur pied. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est plus dur avec toi qu'avec les autres patients. Il attend beaucoup de toi.

Théodore ne répondit rien. Si ce que Kim lui disait était vrai, alors Owen le traitait de la même façon que le professeur Rogue. A Poudlard, Rogue facilitait les choses pour tous les Serpentard, sauf Théodore. Il partait du principe que l'héritier des Nott avait un grand potentiel, et qu'il fallait le pousser à l'exploiter. _Parfois j'aimerais que les gens me traitent normalement, et non qu'ils exigent de moi que je réussisse où les autres échouent…_pensa Théodore en soupirant. Que ce soit son père, le professeur Rogue et maintenant même ce docteur Ackerley, tous attendaient de lui plus qu'il ne se sentait la force d'accomplir, le forçant à dépasser ses limites, et là où n'importe qui d'autre aurait été félicité, Théodore ne recevait aucun mot d'encouragement, car on estimait que ce genre de succès était normal pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées sombres lorsque Ackerley revint. Les exercices recommencèrent alors, et cette fois-ci le jeune sorcier eut moins de temps pour récupérer lors de ses crises, Ackerley exigeant qu'il bouge au moins une fois par minute. Vers six heures du soir, alors que Théodore semblait avoir atteint sa limite, Kim intervint une nouvelle fois en sa faveur.

- Owen, ça suffit maintenant ! Laisse-le se reposer ! Tu ne vois donc pas qu'il est exténué ? Si ça continue comme ça il va finir par s'évanouir d'épuisement ou de douleur !

- Il n'en est pas encore là, répliqua Owen d'un ton calme. Il a vu bien pire. Je me trompe ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Théodore.

Théodore, la respiration saccadée, ne répondit pas, mais se souvint alors de la nuit où Voldemort l'avait torturé. La douleur, la peur, le désespoir, lui revinrent en mémoire, ainsi qu'une nouvelle détermination. Oui… rien ne pourrait être pire que ce qu'il avait vécu cette nuit là. La douleur qu'il éprouvait à présent ne pouvait se comparer avec ce qu'il avait alors ressenti. _Mais je suis toujours là… je m'en suis tiré, j'ai résisté, je n'ai pas perdu…_Il sentit quelque chose se briser alors en lui. S'il était incapable de se relever, s'il ne pouvait aller de l'avant, alors il aurait tout de même perdu face à Voldemort. Il aurait survécu, mais il aurait perdu. Théodore se souvint alors des paroles de Voldemort, de la haine qu'il éprouvait envers son regard. _Mon regard… qu'a-t-il de si spécial pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veuille le réduire à néant ? Lui rappelle-t-il des mauvais souvenirs ? L'effraye-t-il ?_ Théodore avait beau réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas la réaction du mage noir. Une chose était sûre, le Serpentard était déterminé à ne pas perdre. Ce regard, que Voldemort haïssait tant, ne disparaîtrait pas, et l'affronterait autant de fois que nécessaire. _Je vais me relever…_pensa le jeune homme avec force. _Je vais lui prouver que je n'ai pas perdu, qu'il n'a pas réussi à me briser !_

Avec vigueur, le Serpentard serra le poing, mais cette fois-ci, malgré la douleur, il ne prit plus le temps de reprendre son souffle, et répéta l'opération sous le regard effaré de Kim. Owen, au contraire semblait satisfait. Théodore continua ses exercices sans s'arrêter. Une heure après, il se rendit compte que la douleur n'était plus aussi insupportable qu'auparavant, ce qui l'étonna. Bouger les doigts et serrer le poing n'était pas agréable, certes, mais ce n'était plus un obstacle insurmontable. Ackerley sembla s'en rendre compte lui aussi, car il se releva en s'étirant.

- Je dois reconnaître que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi rapide… reconnut-il. Je suppose que tu as bien mérité une nuit de repos. Mais avant cela, nous allons faire un dernier test : essaye de lever le bras.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Kim, outrée. Mais enfin c'est beaucoup trop tôt !

- Laisse le gamin décider. La coupa Owen avec calme.

Théodore n'hésita pas. Un nouveau feu brûlait désormais en lui, le poussant à aller plus loin, à ne pas abandonner. Il rassembla ses forces et leva le bras. La douleur fut fulgurante, mais il réussit à maintenir son bras en l'air pendant quelques secondes. Malgré la douleur, qui avait fait apparaître des points noirs devant ses yeux, Théodore parvint à rester lucide, et à constater quelque chose de très important : la douleur qu'il venait d'éprouver était la même que celle qu'il avait ressenti le matin en bougeant les doigts.

- Il semblerait que tu sois en train de t'y habituer. Observa Owen. A ce rythme, dans quelques jours, tu n'auras plus aucun mal pour bouger tes mains. Demain matin, nous verrons où tu en es pour serrer le poing. Si tes résultats sont satisfaisants, tu commenceras à bouger ton bras.

Sur ces paroles, il quitta la pièce, tandis que Kim apportait le dîner de Théodore. Quand il eut fini de manger, le jeune sorcier s'endormit presque immédiatement. Il était si épuisé qu'il eut un sommeil sans rêves. Il lui sembla que quelques minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'on le réveilla le lendemain matin. Malgré la fatigue, il entama ses exercices, et fut heureux de constater qu'il pouvait bouger la main presque sans douleur. Il déchanta cependant bien vite lorsqu'il dut bouger son bras. Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre, il ne se découragea pas et suivit à la lettre les consignes du médecin. Récupérer l'usage de ses bras fut plus dur que pour les mains : il lui fallut bien quatre jours. Après cela, il dut réapprendre à bouger les jambes. Encore une fois, la douleur fut presque insupportable au début, mais le Serpentard finit par s'y habituer, bien qu'il lui faille alors cinq jours pour être capable de plier le genou. Certes, le fait de devoir rester allongé n'avait pas du faciliter les choses, mais Ackerley était convaincu qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal pour s'asseoir, vu qu'après tout, c'était sa colonne vertébrale qui avait le plus souffert.

Vint alors le moment de bouger la tête. La douleur était alors telle que, malgré tous ses efforts, Théodore était forcé de rester immobile pendant plusieurs minutes pour récupérer. L'entreprise fut longue et laborieuse, et ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs jours que Ackerley se décida à le faire s'asseoir. Ce fut là un défi considérable que le jeune sorcier crut bien être incapable de relever. La douleur était pire que ce qu'il avait prévu, et Owen décida qu'au début Kim et lui-même aideraient le Serpentard. Après plusieurs jours, Théodore eut la joie de constater que, bien qu'il lui faille encore de l'aide pour s'asseoir, il était en mesure de prendre ses repas lui-même. C'était pour lui une grande victoire et Owen, qui avait remarqué à quel point son patient était fier de lui, s'était hâté de se moquer de lui.

Cela faisait désormais un peu plus de deux semaines que Théodore s'était réveillé, et sa relation avec Owen finit par s'améliorer. Certes, le médecin le provoquait toujours et ne cesser de l'appeler « gamin », mais Théodore avait finit par s'habituer à son mauvais caractère et ne manquait pas lui non plus de lancer des piques à son sauveur sous le regard attentif de Kim. Car bien que Théodore soit trop fier pour le reconnaître à voix haute, il estimait que Owen l'avait sauvé. Ce n'était pas seulement le fait que, alors que les autres médecins avaient abandonné tout espoir, il s'était acharné à soigner les blessures de Théodore. Non, ce qui faisait que le docteur avait gagné le respect et même l'affection de Théodore, c'était le fait qu'il ne le laissait pas abandonner. Dès que le Serpentard manifestait le moindre signe de faiblesse, Ackerley le remettait à sa place. C'était un homme sévère et exigeant, mais c'était grâce à son caractère que Théodore n'abandonnait pas. Plus d'une fois, il avait été sur le point de baisser les bras, et à chaque fois, Owen lui avait rappelé qu'il avait vécu pire. Cela ranimait l'esprit combatif de Théodore, ainsi que sa détermination à ne pas laisser à Voldemort la satisfaction de l'avoir réduit à néant. Oui, pour Théodore, c'était grâce à Owen Ackerley qu'il pouvait continuer d'avancer.

Un jour, lorsque Théodore se réveilla, il constata qu'il était dix heures passées, ce qui l'intrigua, car Owen avait pour habitude de le réveiller à sept heures pile. Il remarqua qu'on avait posé son petit déjeuner à côté de lui. Le Serpentard s'assit avec difficulté, puis attrapa le plateau qui semblait n'attendre que lui sur la table de chevet. Il avala son repas, puis reposa le plateau et se mit à réfléchir sur les raisons qui auraient pu pousser Owen et Kim à s'absenter. _Peut-être ont-ils pris un jour de congé ? C'est vrai que depuis que je me suis réveillé, ils sont restés à mes côtés tous les jours, et ce même pendant les week-ends._ Bien que l'explication lui sembla logique, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le médecin et l'infirmière ne l'avaient pas averti de leur absence la veille. Il ne put se poser plus de questions, car la porte s'ouvrit alors et Owen entra alors d'un pas décidé.

- Tu as de la visite. Annonça-t-il.

Théodore releva la tête, intrigué par cette annonce tandis que Owen quittait à nouveau la pièce pour laisser le visiteur seul avec le Serpentard. Théodore ouvrit la bouche, tant il fut stupéfait par l'identité de ce dernier. En effet, se tenant debout devant lui avec un sourire bienveillant, se trouvait Albus Dumbledore.


	42. Chapitre 42

Coucou tout le monde! Je m'excuse encore une fois pour mon retard! Je préfère vous l'avouer, j'ai beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps, et je n'ai pratiquement plus le temps d'écrire. Par contre, autant vous rassurer, je n'abandonne pas cette fic. D'ailleurs, elle touche à sa fin (5 chapitres en gros). Je crois que j'aurais plus le temps d'écrire vers fin mai. Sinon, j'ai fini par me décider: dès ces vacances d'été, je me lance dans la suite de la fic, avec la septième année de Théodore. Par contre, la fic risque d'être M, vu que dans l'oeuvre de Rowling, c'est une année assez sombre. J'ai hâte d'y être vu que j'aurai droit à plus d'indépendance par rapport aux livres!

Enfin, bon, je vais vous laisser lire maintenant! Je vous remercie d'avoir la patience d'attendre mais chapitres qui n'arrivent jamais et merci aussi pour toutes vos reviews: je suis très touchée par vos compliments!

**Chapitre 42 : Le récit de Dumbledore**

Théodore resta un moment paralysé de stupeur. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il était retenu à Sainte Mangouste sans avoir aucune information concernant le monde extérieur, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il se trouvait face à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Owen et Kim, mais surtout, il était anxieux à l'idée de savoir ce qui c'était vraiment passé, de savoir comment il avait été sauvé de la mort. Dumbledore sourit en voyant son air interloqué, puis s'avança pour s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'occupait d'habitude Owen.

- Et bien, et bien, Owen m'avait dit que tu récupérais vite mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Tu seras bien vite sur pied dis donc !

- Monsieur, je…

Théodore hésita. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il était prisonnier de ses émotions, ne sachant laquelle avait le dessus : sa curiosité, sa gratitude, ou alors son anxiété. Fort heureusement, Dumbledore sembla se rendre compte du trouble du jeune sorcier.

- Tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions à me poser, je suppose. Sois sans crainte, je ne vais pas te manger ! Tu pourras me questionner autant que tu voudras. Mais avant, je voudrais t'interroger sur ces évènements, afin d'éclaircir quelques zones d'ombre, si tu veux bien.

- Monsieur, je voudrais tout d'abord vous remercier. On m'a dit que c'est vous qui m'avez amené ici. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie en faisant cela. Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point je vous suis reconnaissant… J'ai une dette envers vous… Et je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour les risques que vous avez du prendre pour moi…

Etrangement, une ombre passa dans le regard de Dumbledore.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser, Théodore. J'ai quelque peu négligé mes responsabilités de directeur ces derniers temps. Si je ne m'étais pas absenté de Poudlard ce jour là, Selwyn ne serait certainement pas arrivé à ses fins… En parlant de ça, je voudrais que tu me fasses un récit détaillé de ce qui s'est passé.

Théodore s'exécuta, lui racontant dans les détails tout ce dont il se souvenait, à commencer par les noms des mangemorts présents. Certains moments furent difficiles, surtout lorsqu'il relata brièvement ce que Voldemort lui avait fait subir. A la fin du récit de son élève, Dumbledore resta un moment silencieux.

- Je vois… C'était un plan astucieux. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-il advenu de ta baguette magique ?

Théodore sentit un poids se former contre son cœur. Depuis son réveil, il s'était empressé de laisser derrière lui les événements de cette terrible nuit, mais maintenant que Dumbledore y faisait allusion, il ne put s'empêcher de revoir en souvenir l'une des actions de Voldemort qui l'avait le plus affecté. C'était cet acte qui, ajouté aux tortures que lui avait fait subir le mage noir, lui avait fait perdre tout espoir, faisant de lui une sorte de pantin incapable de ressentir ne serait-ce que de la peur. Il sentit son cœur se resserrer en repensant à sa baguette magique.

- Il… il l'a détruite… murmura-t-il, la gorge sèche.

- J'en suis navré… répondit Dumbledore avec sincérité.

Théodore ne répondit rien, trop occupé à se morfondre. Il revit le visage cruel de Voldemort lorsqu'il avait pris sa baguette pour la réduire en cendres. En voyant sa baguette se consumer, Théodore avait eu l'impression qu'une partie de lui-même était morte. C'était un sentiment étrange et irrationnel, il en avait conscience, mais il ne pouvait empêcher un sentiment de perte immense le submerger, comme s'il venait juste de perdre un ami cher.

- Tu sais, fit Dumbledore, avec le temps, le lien magique unissant un sorcier et sa baguette se renforce, jusqu'à ce que la perte de cette dernière soit pour le sorcier en question comme la perte d'une partie de soi. Il faut de nombreuses années pour en arriver là, ce qui fait qu'en règle générale, lorsque des jeunes sorciers perdent leur baguette, ils n'en sont pas vraiment affectés. Il semblerait que tu sois une exception.

Théodore resta silencieux encore un moment, accablé, puis il parvint finalement à se défaire de ces mauvais souvenirs. Il avait des affaires plus importantes à régler.

- Qu'est-il arrivé aux mangemorts ? A Selwyn et Yaxley ?

- Selwyn et quatre autres mangemorts ont été capturés, les autres se sont malheureusement échappés en même temps que leur maître.

- Et Yaxley ?

- Ah, fit Dumbledore, Yaxley est un homme intelligent. Il a pris ses précautions, de telle sorte que l'on ne puisse rien prouver contre lui. Vois-tu, nous avons près de quarante personnes affirmant qu'il a passé la soirée à une fête organisée par le ministère.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Il les a payé pour ça ? s'emporta Théodore.

- Non, nous leur avons fait boire du veritaserum et avons vérifié leurs souvenirs. Ils étaient sincères.

- Mais je l'ai vu ! s'exclama Théodore. Je l'ai vu ! Il m'a cassé le doigt, il m'a fait subir le doloris ! Je ne mens pas !

- Du calme ! Je sais que tu dis la vérité. Vois-tu, Yaxley est un maître en ce qui concerne l'Imperium. Il est fort probable qu'il ait ensorcelé quelqu'un puis forcé cette personne à prendre son apparence en buvant du polynectar pour le remplacer à cette fête. Je sais que tu es de bonne foi, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Si désormais tout le monde sait que tu n'es pas dans le camp des mangemorts, nombreux seront ceux qui diront que l'on ne peut se fier à ton jugement, surtout en ce qui concerne les évènements de cette nuit.

- Je vois… en gros ils me croient fou. Comprit Théodore avec amertume.

- Oh, il ne leur suffira que de cinq minutes en ta présence pour se rendre compte du contraire. Mais ils seraient tentés de penser que, dans l'état dans lequel tu te trouvais cette nuit là, tes souvenirs sont brumeux et inexacts.

- Comme c'est pratique ! railla Théodore.

Dumbledore haussa les épaules. Il était clair que lui non plus n'appréciait pas la situation. Pendant quelques instants, Théodore pesta intérieurement, furieux à l'idée que Yaxley ait pu s'en tirer aussi facilement. Mais bientôt sa colère laissa place à un raisonnement profond. _Tout cela ne fait que prouver à quel point cet homme est dangereux. Il a réussi à conserver un poste important au ministère, et il est au-dessus de tout soupçon pour les autorités. Il faudra que je sois constamment sur mes gardes. Selwyn aussi est un adversaire redoutable, il a réussi à me capturer et me livrer à son maître au beau milieu de Pré-au-Lard, sans lever le moindre soupçon. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tardera pas à le faire sortir d'Azkaban, et quand cela arrivera, je devrai me préparer au pire…_ Il serra les dents en pensant à Voldemort. Le mage était sûrement furieux. _Il cherchera à me retrouver. En sortant d'ici, il faudra que je trouve un endroit sûr où aller, je ne peux pas me permettre de rentrer chez moi. Le seul point positif, c'est que je ne suis pas vraiment une priorité pour lui. Il voudra d'abord en finir avec le ministère et Potter, mais une fois cette affaire réglée, je serai sa nouvelle cible._ Théodore soupira, sa situation n'était guère reluisante. Il lui faudrait être extrêmement prudent à l'avenir, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait plus de baguette magique. Si au moins le seul fabriquant de baguettes de Grande-Bretagne n'avait pas disparu, Théodore aurait pu s'en procurer une autre. Malheureusement, Ollivander n'était plus là, et avec lui s'était envolée la seule chance de Théodore d'obtenir une nouvelle baguette. Le Serpentard secoua légèrement la tête, laissant ses angoisses de côté, il aurait tout le temps de penser à une stratégie au cours de son séjour à Sainte Mangouste. Pour l'instant, il avait d'autres questions, et devant lui se trouvait sa chance d'obtenir les réponses tant attendues.

- Au fait, monsieur, comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh, mais ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai retrouvé. Répondit le vieux sorcier. Ce sont tes amis.

- Mes amis ?

- Oui, il se trouve que lorsque je suis rentré à Poudlard vers quatre heures du matin, j'ai été accueilli par une Minerva au bord de la crise de nerfs m'annonçant que quatre élèves manquaient à l'appel : Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis et Justin Finch-Fletchley.

- QUOI ?!

- Du calme, ils vont très bien, je te rassure. Je vais tout t'expliquer dans les détails. Il semblerait que, après ta disparition, tes amis aient expliqué à Minerva tout ce qu'ils savaient : c'est-à-dire que Yaxley et Selwyn étaient responsables de la mort de ta mère, et qu'ils étaient venus pour finir le travail. Au début Minerva était sceptique, surtout en ce qui concernait la vision de Miss Davis, mais lorsque le bruit a couru que tu t'étais évadé pour rejoindre les mangemorts, elle a commencé à avoir des doutes. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'était pas en mesure de découvrir ce qui t'était arrivé. Tes amis ont alors décidé d'employer les grands moyens. Au milieu de la nuit ils ont quitté Poudlard pour aller à Pré-au-Lard à dos de Sombral. C'est d'ailleurs la deuxième fois que des élèves quittent l'école de la sorte, il faudra que je prenne d'autres mesures de sécurité à l'avenir… Quoi qu'il en soit, une fois sur place, Mr. Zabini a eu recours à un sort extrêmement rare, qui permet de suivre une personne qui transplane. C'est un sort très complexe, ce qui fait qu'il est rarement utilisé, c'est aussi un sort très long à préparer. Il faut pour cela savoir quel est l'endroit exact où la personne que l'on désire suivre a transplané. Après, il faut dessiner sur le sol de nombreuses runes. D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est Mr. Finch-Fletchley qui s'est chargé de cette partie, vu qu'il excelle en cette matière. Une fois le sort enclenché, Mr. Zabini a transplané en emmenant Mr Finch-Fletchley avec lui. Miss Davis est restée de l'autre côté avec un Gallion ensorcelé, très semblable d'ailleurs à ceux de l'AD, qui avait été modifié pour qu'elle puisse recevoir un message de vos amis en cas d'urgence.

- Ou au cas où ils ne pourraient pas revenir… compléta Théodore dont les entrailles s'étaient contractées en comprenant l'étendue des risques que ses amis avaient pris pour lui.

- Oui… Je crois que leur plan d'origine était d'envoyer à Miss Davis les coordonnées du lieu où tu étais retenu, avant de te libérer. Fort heureusement, ce sont des garçons intelligents, et ils ont vite compris qu'ils n'étaient pas de taille… surtout quand ils sont arrivé à la sortie du sous terrain et ont vu ce qui se passait.

Le cœur de Théodore manqua un battement.

- Vous… vous voulez dire qu'ils… qu'ils ont vu _**ça **_?

- Ils ne se sont pas attardés, mais ce qu'ils ont vu a été amplement suffisant. Madame Pomfresh a du leur donner des calmants à leur retour. Mais sur le coup, ils ont réussi à se contrôler. Ils sont restés à l'intérieur du sous terrain, et avec un Wingarduim Leviosa, ils ont fait voler un petit miroir qui leur a reflété le nom inscrit au-dessus de la crypte. Cela leur a permis de découvrir le lieu où tu étais retenu. Après cela, ils sont retournés en vitesse à Poudlard pour nous prévenir. J'étais déjà sur place à ce moment là, ce qui leur a permis de m'expliquer directement la situation. J'ai rassemblé les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix aussi vite que j'ai pu, mais ce n'est qu'à l'aube que nous sommes arrivés à destination. L'effet de surprise a joué en notre faveur, et les mangemorts se sont rapidement dispersés. Je dois néanmoins reconnaître que quand j'ai vu l'état dans lequel tu étais, j'ai bien cru que nous étions arrivés trop tard. Imagine un peu mon soulagement lorsqu'Owen m'a contacté pour me dire que tu t'étais réveillé ! Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à y croire. J'aurais voulu te rendre visite plus tôt, mais j'avais d'autres obligations, et puis Owen m'a convaincu de te laisser un peu de temps pour récupérer. D'ailleurs, est-il trop dur avec toi ?

Théodore sourit.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'y va pas vraiment en douceur, approuva-t-il, mais c'est mieux ainsi. Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais trouvé en moi la force d'aller de l'avant.

- Oui, je me disais bien qu'il te faudrait un homme de la trempe d'Owen Ackerley pour te remettre sur pieds.

- Rien de mieux qu'un Serpentard pour en comprendre un autre. Sourit Théodore.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, le corrigea Dumbledore avec un petit rire. Owen a fait ses études à Serdaigle.

- Sérieux ?

- Oui, mais tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, tu sais. Le Choixpeau voulait l'envoyer à Serpentard, mais il se trouve que ce matin là Owen avait eu une grosse dispute avec son père. Pour le mettre encore plus en colère, il a demandé à être envoyé à Serdaigle, la maison où son oncle (que son père haïssait profondément, précisons-le) a fait ses études. Mais il a bien eu le temps de regretter son erreur…

Le visage de Dumbledore s'assombrit, et Théodore comprit que le passé d'Owen avait du être parsemé d'embûches.

- Les relations entre Owen et son père n'ont fait que se dégrader, et pour empirer les choses, avant la fin de sa première année, Owen a reçu une lettre de Sainte Mangouste lui annonçant que son père était mort d'une maladie incurable. Je crois qu'il ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis, et que c'est de là qu'est venu son désir de devenir médecin. Sa scolarité à Poudlard a été assez difficile, car il n'a jamais réussi à s'intégrer totalement à Serdaigle : c'était un Serpentard dans l'âme, ce qui a fait naître entre lui et ses camarades un mur infranchissable. Pendant ce temps, les Serpentard l'ignoraient, car il n'était pas l'un des leurs. La seule personne à s'être rapproché d'Owen a été Kim, et ce même si elle avait quatre ans de moins que lui. Je me souviens qu'il avait beau se montrer désagréable avec elle, elle revenait toujours vers lui et faisait à chaque fois preuve de plus de gentillesse. Il a finalement fini par accepter l'amitié qu'elle lui offrait, et après ça il avait l'air plus épanoui qu'avant.

- Vous avez rien de mieux à faire que de commérer sur la vie des gens, le vieux ?

Théodore et Dumbledore se retournèrent vers la porte pour se trouver face à Owen, qui semblait à la fois gêné et en colère. Cela ne surprit pas vraiment Théodore : après tout, Dumbledore était en train de raconter sa vie privée derrière son dos. Mais le directeur ne sembla nullement gêné.

- Et toi alors ? demanda le vieux sorcier avec un large sourire. N'as-tu rien de mieux à faire que d'écouter derrière les portes ?

- J'estime être en droit de savoir ce qui est arrivé à mon patient ! s'énerva Owen en faisant un pas en avant. Et vu que vous ne voulez rien me dire, je suis donc forcé de m'informer par mes propres moyens.

- Vous nous avez espionné ! s'indigna Théodore.

- Oh, fais-moi grâce de tes sermons, toi ! Quand à _**vous**_, Dumbledore, ne comptez pas sur moi pour remettre vos élèves sur pied la prochaine fois qu'ils seront esquintés par _**votre**_ faute ! Si vous faisiez un peu mieux votre boulot au lieu de courir de droite à gauche à la recherche d'on ne sait quoi, alors ce garçon n'aurait jamais eu à endurer de telles horreurs ! Et puis, si j'ai bien compris, d'autres élèves ont bien failli être blessés aussi, non ? Vous êtes tellement occupé à vouloir sauver le monde que vous en oubliez ceux qui sont près de vous et qui ont besoin de votre aide ! Soyez un minimum responsable, bon sang !

- Je connais déjà ton point de vue Owen , lui répondit Dumbledore qui était toujours aussi calme, mais je t'assure que si je m'absente autant de Poudlard, ce n'est pas parce que je néglige mes étudiants. Au contraire, c'est pour préserver leur avenir.

- Ce ne serait pas plutôt pour préserver votre ego ? le railla Owen. Si vous voulez vraiment vous rendre utile, alors organisez un peu mieux votre Ordre du Phoenix, ou mieux : désignez un successeur, histoire que ce ne soit pas le chaos quand vous ne serez plus là !

Il y eut un silence, et cette fois-ci, le regard de Dumbledore s'était assombri, comme pour signifier à Owen qu'il en avait trop dit. Néanmoins, l'affaire était trop importante pour que Théodore ne tente pas sa chance.

- Professeur, demanda-t-il, que veut-il dire ?

Dumbledore soupira et lança un regard noir au médecin avant de s'adresser à Théodore.

- Théodore, je vais te demander de garder secret ce que tu vas entendre. Promets-moi de ne révéler ce secret à personne.

- Vous avez ma parole, monsieur.

- Je suppose que tu as remarqué l'état dans lequel se trouve ma main, commença le directeur en mettant en évidence sa main noircie. Il se trouve que j'ai été blessé par un objet ensorcelé. Le professeur Rogue et Owen ont fait tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir, mais les faits sont là : d'ici la fin de l'année, je serai mort.

Théodore sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Dumbledore, mourir ? Cela semblait si irréel, si inconcevable, surtout en une période trouble comme celle-ci. Sans Dumbledore, qui pourrait tenir tête à Voldemort ? Qui pourrait organiser la résistance ? Lors de la première guerre, le destin du monde sorcier avait été entre les mains de cet homme, les choses n'étaient pas différentes cette fois-ci, et voilà qu'il allait mourir ? Théodore ne pouvait imaginer une telle chose. Il resta sous le choc, incapable de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

- Tu sais, Théodore, nous devons tous partir un jour ou l'autre. Dit Dumbledore avec douceur.

- Mais… Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Je veux dire, il doit bien y avoir un moyen, non ? s'exclama Théodore.

Dumbledore sourit.

- La volonté ne suffit pas toujours pour résoudre tous les problèmes, même si elle est un allié précieux. Et puis, pour être franc avec toi, je suis las de me battre…

- Alors vous baissez les bras ?! s'indigna Théodore, tandis qu'Owen poussait un grognement méprisant.

- Pas tout à fait. J'ai encore beaucoup à faire et, contrairement à ce qu'Owen pense, je n'ai nullement l'intention de laisser la situation dégénérer après ma mort.

- Ah oui ? Et comment ? Avec le fameux discours « Faisons confiance à Harry Potter » ? s'esclaffa Owen.

- Pour aussi incroyable que cela puisse te paraître, Owen, il est clair que Harry aura à jouer un rôle capital dans cette guerre.

Mais Owen ne semblait pas convaincu, et afficha un rictus méprisant.

- Ainsi donc, l'avenir du monde sorcier repose sur les épaules d'un gamin inconscient et qui ne doit d'être en vie qu'à une chance insolente ?

- Si c'est ainsi que tu le vois, et bien oui, c'est sur ses épaules que repose l'avenir du monde sorcier. Approuva Dumbledore avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

Malheureusement pour lui, ses arguments ne furent pas au goût d'Owen, qui grimaça et toisa le directeur de Poudlard avec scepticisme, comme s'il n'était qu'un vieillard sénile. La vérité était que Théodore non plus ne fut pas vraiment satisfait de l'explication du vieux sorcier.

- C'est une _**blague **_? demanda-t-il d'une voix sombre.

- Pas du tout. Répondit Dumbledore d'un ton aimable. Néanmoins, il est vrai que Harry n'arrivera à rien tout seul. Il faut lui donner les moyens de la victoire, et c'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. Mais au cas où mon décès devrait subvenir de façon précoce, j'ai déjà prévu un moyen d'informer Harry de ce qu'il devra affronter.

- Vous partez du principe qu'il sera capable de faire face à n'importe quel imprévu qui se présentera ! explosa Théodore. Vous jouez l'avenir du monde sorcier sur un pari hasardeux !

Le ton de Théodore était dur, mais il ne pouvait plus contenir la colère qui bouillonnait en lui. Le choc d'apprendre la mort imminente de Dumbledore et la tristesse engendrée par cette nouvelle avaient disparu. Il ne restait plus désormais qu'une colère immense.

- Je comprends que tu sois sceptique, Théodore, et je suis navré de ne pouvoir rien te révéler d'autre. Sache seulement qu'il y a des choses que seul Harry peut faire, et que c'est pour cette raison que nous devons lui faire confiance.

- Ou plutôt, que c'est pour cette raison que vous baissez les bras et passez le flambeau. Vous vous cherchez des excuses pour pouvoir partir l'âme en paix ! explosa Owen.

- Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, Owen, mais sache que j'ai plus d'informations que toi, et que c'est pour cette raison que je _**sais**_ que Harry est notre seule chance. Il en est ainsi, même si je ne nie pas le fait que la victoire sera dure à obtenir et qu'il est malheureusement inévitable que nous devrions compter de nombreuses victimes innocentes avant de voir la fin de cette guerre.

- Comme moi ?

Owen et Dumbledore se tournèrent vivement vers Théodore, surpris par sa remarque. Il n'y avait plus de colère dans la voix du Serpentard, juste une déception et une amertume sans limites. Il fixa Dumbledore d'un air sombre.

- Si je n'avais pas survécu à mes blessures, j'aurais été l'une de ces victimes innocentes, non ?

Dumbledore ne dit rien, mais son regard s'attrista et il baissa les yeux, semblant tout d'un coup bien plus vieux. Néanmoins, Théodore n'en fut guère ému, et continua sur sa lancée.

- Je sais ce que c'est, professeur, je sais ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on se retrouve entre les mains de l'ennemi. Je sais ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on sait que personne ne viendra nous sauver, quand on sait que quoi qu'on fasse, la mort est inévitable. Je ne veux plus jamais vivre une telle chose, ni que d'autres aient à l'endurer. Alors ayez la décence de ne pas me parler de victimes innocentes comme s'il s'agissait d'une notion abstraite. Avant, quand j'ouvrais les journaux et y voyait le nom des victimes, cela m'importait peu, mais maintenant je sais ce que ces gens ont ressenti, je sais quel a été leur désespoir. Je refuse de me dire que ce genre de chose était « inévitable ».

- Théodore, commença Dumbledore, nous avons tous souffert dans cette guerre.

- C'est vrai, reconnut Théodore, vous avez dû perdre des amis, et je ne dis pas que vous n'en avez pas souffert. Mais, reconnaissez que vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils ont _**ressenti**_ avant de mourir. Si c'était le cas, alors vous ne seriez pas en état de parler de victimes innocentes.

- Théodore…

- Je me moque que votre stratégie porte ses fruits, le coupa Théodore d'un ton sec, tout ce que je veux, c'est que l'on mette un terme à ces massacres. Si votre plan consiste à laisser Potter se débrouiller en croisant les doigts pour qu'il réussisse tout en s'excusant à l'avance pour les « victimes innocentes », alors ne comptez pas sur moi pour l'approuver. Toutes les morts qui peuvent être évitées doivent l'être, et les considérer comme inévitables n'est qu'un moyen d'apaiser sa conscience. Ne parlez pas de sacrifices nécessaires sans prendre en compte l'avis des victimes !

Ce discours fut suivi d'un silence lourd de sens. Théodore détourna le regard, ne voulant plus voir Dumbledore. Il savait que le vieux sorcier n'avait pas tout à fait tort, et surtout qu'il faisait de son mieux pour aider les autres, mais le Serpentard était trop en colère pour le reconnaître. La vérité était que, avant d'avoir été livré à Voldemort, Théodore aurait pu trouver la stratégie du vieil homme relativement acceptable, en dépit de certaines incohérences. Seulement voilà, Théodore avait vécu ce que nul n'aurait dû avoir à vivre, et sa vision du monde s'en trouvait désormais altérée. Un gouffre s'était formé entre les deux sorciers, rendant incompatible leur façon de percevoir les choses. Théodore ne pourrait jamais comprendre ce qui poussait Dumbledore à croire aveuglément en Harry Potter, tout en sachant qu'une telle stratégie détruirait un bon nombre de vies.

Mais ce qui faisait Théodore trembler de rage, c'était le fait de savoir que lui-même n'était qu'une de ces victimes innocentes, dont le sacrifice était inévitable. Il savait que, s'il était mort, Dumbledore en aurait était attristé, certes, mais que bien vite son nom n'aurait fait que s'ajouter à la longue liste des victimes dont on oublie le nom. Le fait que l'on puisse le considérer d'une façon aussi abstraite, comme s'il n'était qu'un pion dont on pouvait disposer, le révoltait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été trahi. _Et encore, je n'ai jamais eu une confiance absolue en Dumbledore…_pensa-t-il avec amertume. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de penser aux autres, à ceux qui faisaient confiance au vieil homme. _Que leur arrivera-t-il à eux ? Sont-ils aussi des pions dont la mort est nécessaire ? Le savent-ils seulement ?_ Théodore fronça les sourcils. Tous ces gens, Harry Potter inclus, avançaient à l'aveuglette, se fiant au jugement de Dumbledore. _Si j'ai bien compris, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ignorent qu'il va mourir. Cela signifie qu'il leur cache de nombreuses choses, et qu'ils le suivent sans même savoir où ils vont…_Théodore serra les dents, soudain pris de pitié pour ces gens dont il ignorait tout.

- C'est là un discours assez dur… fit Owen au bout d'un moment, plus pour rompre le silence que pour le réprimander.

- Pour une fois qu'une victime innocente survit, il faut bien qu'elle donne son avis, non ? répliqua Théodore sans même se retourner.

Il entendit un bruit de chaise, et devina que Dumbledore venait de se lever. Théodore ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

- Je comprends ton point de vue, Théodore, fit le vieux sorcier d'une voix fatiguée. Il est vrai que je ne pourrai jamais comprendre ce que tu as ressenti cette nuit là, ce que tant de personnes ont ressenti… Néanmoins, je veux que tu saches que je serai prêt à donner ma vie sans aucune hésitation pour sauver celle de ne serait-ce que l'un de ces innocents.

- En ce cas, donnez votre vie, pas celle des autres. Fut la réponse sèche du Serpentard.

Le vieux sorcier soupira, puis quitta la pièce d'un pas lent, laissant Théodore seul avec Owen. Le médecin hésita un instant, puis s'assit sur la chaise qu'avait auparavant occupée Dumbledore. Il y eut un bref silence, puis Théodore se retourna, légèrement honteux.

- Est-ce que vous pensez que ma réaction a été exagérée ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui et non. Répondit le médecin. Vu ce que tu as enduré, il est normal qu'un plan aussi insensé que celui de Dumbledore te mette de mauvaise humeur. Pour être franc avec toi, je suis heureux que tu n'y sois pas allé de main morte, ça aura peut-être fait comprendre des choses au vieux. Mais d'un autre côté, c'est vrai qu'il t'a sauvé la vie… Tu as une bien singulière façon de lui montrer ta gratitude.

- Je sais… soupira Théodore.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ce qui est fait est fait. Tu pourras toujours t'excuser auprès de lui à Poudlard, si tu le veux. Je ne crois pas qu'il t'en veuille, faut dire que ta réaction était tout à fait normale. Maintenant repose-toi. Je reviendrai dans une heure pour ta rééducation.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce, laissant Théodore seul avec ses pensées. Il était toujours furieux contre Dumbledore, certes, mais il regrettait de s'être emporté. _Owen a raison, il m'a tout de même sauvé. Je me comporte comme un gamin qui fait un caprice._ Il repensa alors au plan de Dumbledore. Il y avait des incohérences, mais il était également évident que Dumbledore ne lui avait pas tout dit, il manquait à Théodore des informations essentielles. Peut-être que, si Dumbledore les lui avait transmises, alors le plan en question lui semblerait tout à fait valable. Le Serpentard se souvint alors de ce que son père lui avait toujours dit. Pour élaborer une stratégie capable de mener à la victoire, il fallait laisser ses sentiments personnels de côté. C'était ce que Théodore avait toujours fait, mais là, il ne s'en sentait plus la force. _Cette nuit-là m'a vraiment affecté, sans doute bien plus de ce que je pensais…Si je ne suis plus capable de faire abstraction de mes sentiments et des mes peurs, alors je risque d'avoir du mal à rester en vie._ Théodore grimaça. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Il ne pourrait plus jamais faire abstraction totale de ce qui l'entourait, et encore moins de ce qu'il ressentait, mais il devait trouver le juste milieu. Il devait trouver un moyen de rester lucide, malgré les changements qui s'opéraient en lui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la montre, puis décida de prendre un peu de repos avant le retour d'Owen. _Ca ne sert à rien de me prendre la tête pour des choses que je ne peux changer. J'aurai déjà assez de mal à assurer ma propre survie, si je me mets à vouloir sauver tout le monde sorcier, alors je ne m'en sortirai jamais._ Il s'installa plus confortablement dans le lit, puis pensa de nouveau à Dumbledore. Il sentit les remords lui serrer la gorge, mais tenta de les laisser de côté. Il décida que, une fois de retour à Poudlard, il irait s'excuser, c'était vraiment la moindre des choses, après tout ce que Dumbledore avait fait pour lui. _Je me suis vraiment comporté comme un gamin…_ pensa-t-il avec amertume Il s'agita encore un moment dans son lit, puis finit par s'endormir.


	43. Chapitre 43

**Chapitre 43 : Les ombres du Phénix**

Toujours assis sur son lit, Théodore boutonnait sa chemise d'un air absent. Pour la première fois depuis un mois et demi, il allait enfin quitter l'hôpital. Il était à la fois excité et inquiet. Excité car il pourrait enfin retourner à Poudlard et revoir ses amis, inquiet car il serait alors à nouveau en danger. _E__nfin, il est peu probable que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'attaque à moi maintenant, il a d'autres chats à fouetter._ Pensa le jeune sorcier dans le but de se rassurer. Il enfila alors la cape de sorcier de l'uniforme de Poudlard qu'on lui avait prêté, celui qu'il portait lors de son agression n'étant plus vraiment en état. Il se releva avec difficulté en prenant appui sur sa canne. _Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas ouvragée, sinon les gens me prendraient pour Lucius Malefoy. _Il entendait déjà les commentaires des gens à Poudlard, mais tenta de ne pas trop y penser. Au moins, sa canne était un simple bout de bois, et puis il en avait besoin, ce n'était pas un objet de parure comme c'était le cas pour Mr. Malefoy.

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Kim et Owen.

- Alors ça va ? demanda Kim.

- Incroyable ! s'exclama Owen d'un air moqueur. Tu ne t'es toujours pas étalé par terre ?

- Ah ah ah, très drôle, marmonna Théodore qui n'avait que trop l'habitude des sarcasmes de son médecin.

- Bon, McGonagall t'attend dans le hall d'entrée. Faut y aller.

- Heu… Excusez-moi.

Tous se retournèrent vers la porte, où se trouvait un petit homme grassouillet qui semblait hésiter à entrer.

- Oui ? demanda Owen avec un rictus méprisant.

- Heu… Et bien je viens de la part du ministère de la magie pour poser quelques questions à votre patient et…

- Et vous allez foutre le camp d'ici parce que vos collègues l'ont déjà asticoté plus qu'il ne le fallait. Répliqua Owen d'un ton sec.

- Mais… je vous connais. Fit Théodore qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce. Vous étiez à la fête du professeur Slughorn. Vous travaillez pour la _Gazette_.

- QUOI ?! UN JOURNALISTE ?! DEGAGEZ D'ICI ESPECE DE SALE RAT REPUGNANT !!

Le journaliste ne se fit pas prier et partit à toute vitesse, comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Kim réprimanda Owen pour son manque de tact, mais Théodore lui en était reconnaissant. Depuis que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait rendu visite, un nombre considérable de personnes se décidèrent à suivre l'exemple du vieux sorcier. Des Aurors, des agents du ministère et même certains journalistes s'étaient présentés à lui. Si Théodore n'avait eu d'autre choix que de subir les interrogatoires du ministère, il avait refusé catégoriquement tout contact avec les journalistes. Par chance, ces derniers avaient d'autres priorités : peu de gens s'intéresseraient au sort d'un Serpentard fils de mangemort.

- Bon allez, on bouge ! ordonna Owen en quittant la pièce d'un pas rapide.

Théodore lui lança un regard noir avant de le suivre péniblement. Owen savait pertinemment que son patient ne pourrait suivre son rythme. _Il le fait exprès… Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès !!_ Pensa-t-il avec colère. Comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées, Owen lui jeta un regard moqueur par-dessus son épaule.

- Alors, que t'arrive-t-il, gamin ? Tu as du mal à suivre ?

Kim soupira tandis que Théodore se retenait de poursuivre son médecin et serrait les dents pour empêcher les insultes qui lui passaient par la tête de sortir. Avec le temps, il avait fini par apprécier le medicomage, mais il y avait des moments, comme celui-ci, où Owen parvenait à le mettre sur les nerfs aussi sûrement que Justin et Blaise réunis quand ils y mettaient tout leur cœur, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

- Au fait, intervint Kim, est-ce que tu es libre le week-end prochain ?

- Le week-end prochain? s'étonna Théodore tandis que, une bonne dizaine de mètres devant eux, Owen s'arrêtait brusquement. Je serai à Poudlard, et je doute fort qu'on me laisse quitter l'école.

- Ah, c'est dommage. Fit Kim. Ca aurait été bien que tu sois là.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Et bien, parce qu'Owen et moi allons nous marier.

Théodore s'arrêta net, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Sérieux ?

- Et oui. Lui répondit Kim en riant de sa réaction.

- Dis donc, je croyais qu'on avait décidé de faire ça en petit comité. Intervint Owen qui revenait vers eux de mauvaise humeur. Tu ne vas tout de même pas inviter tout l'hôpital.

- Mais Théodore est un ami maintenant, non ?

- C'est un **patient**. Corrigea son fiancé. Et un patient très énervant de surcroît.

- Merci du compliment. Grinça Théodore.

- Oh mais de rien ! répliqua le médecin avant de se tourner vers son assistante. Quant à **toi**, évite d'inviter toute la planète. J'ai dit que j'étais prêt à partager ma vie avec toi, pas avec tous les maniacodépressifs de ce monde.

Théodore serra les dents lorsque son médecin le désigna d'un geste de la main en disant « maniacodépressif ». Kim, quant à elle, rayonnait, n'ayant de toute évidence enregistré que la partie « partager ma vie avec toi » de la phrase. Le Serpentard finit par sortir de sa torpeur.

- Mais, au fait, depuis quand est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ?

- Un bon bout de temps, répondit Owen d'un ton nonchalant.

- Cinq ans et demi. Répondit Kim avec plus de précisions. Ca fait aussi quatre ans qu'on vit ensemble.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Théodore.

- Pourquoi cette question ? demanda Owen sur la défensive.

- Et bien, vous n'aviez pas l'air de former un couple. Expliqua Théodore, plus pour éviter de dire « je ne vois pas comment une femme sensée pourrait vouloir passer le restant de ses jours avec toi » à Owen qu'autre chose.

- Owen a dit qu'il valait mieux qu'on ne mélange pas notre vie privée et notre vie professionnelle. Expliqua Kim tandis qu'Owen observait Théodore comme s'il avait deviné ce que pensait vraiment le Serpentard.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, elle se rapprocha de son futur époux et se blottit contre lui. Aussitôt, Owen devint rouge comme une tomate.

- Vie privée ! Vie privée ! s'exclama-t-il en l'éloignant de lui et en jetant autour de lui des regards maladifs. Tu te rends compte qu'on risque des sanctions si quelqu'un nous voit comme ça alors qu'on est censés bosser ? C'est notre lieu de travail !

Kim éclata de rire. Owen se renfrogna, mais il était clair que, s'il l'avait pu, le médicomage aurait préféré garder Kim dans ses bras. Sans plus attendre, il reprit la direction du hall d'entrée, en prenant bien soin d'éviter le regard de Théodore au passage.

- Ne te laisse pas avoir par son masque. Lui murmura Kim à voix basse. Il dit que c'est pour le travail, mais en fait il est très timide !

Théodore ne répondit rien. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion de pouvoir se moquer d'Owen, mais cette époque était révolue. En effet, lorsqu'il était avec Tracey, Théodore se comportait exactement comme Owen. C'était une situation étrange. D'un côté, il voulait serrer Tracey dans ses bras tout le temps, mais de l'autre il n'osait le faire en public de peur d'avoir l'air aussi ridicule que Weasley et Brown. Il voulait que tous sachent que Tracey l'avait choisi lui, mais en même temps il ne voulait pas que son attachement envers elle soit trop évident pour des inconnus. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que elle, elle sache à quel point il l'aimait, l'opinion des autres n'avait rien à faire là-dedans.

Il fut tiré hors de ses pensées en arrivant dans le hall d'entrée. Comme Owen l'avait dit, McGonagall était là à l'attendre. Elle s'avança vers eux, pâle comme un linge, et s'adressa à Théodore.

- Mr Nott ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Euh… Bien. Répondit le Serpentard, surpris par l'attitude de l'enseignante.

Owen leva les yeux au ciel.

- Par pitié, vieille chouette, vous n'allez pas nous refaire votre mea culpa !

Cette phrase sembla permettre à McGonagall de reprendre son attitude originelle. Ses yeux flamboyèrent et ses narines frémirent lorsqu'elle se tourna vers le médecin.

- Mr Ackerley, je vous prierai de surveiller votre langage. Dit-elle d'un ton sec.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Je ne suis plus votre élève, que je sache.

- Cela ne vous dispense aucunement de faire preuve de politesse.

- Ben voyons ! Bon, maintenant que je vous ai livré le colis, prenez-le et repartez avec, vieille chouette !

McGonagall serra les dents, et Théodore se rendit compte qu'elle faisait des efforts considérables pour ne pas jeter un sort à Owen. Kim, quant à elle, poussa un gémissement. Owen ignora complètement l'enseignante et se tourna vers Théodore, l'air grave. Il hésita un instant, puis déclara.

- Quant à toi, prends bien soin de toi. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à te rafistoler, tu es trop agaçant à mon goût, gamin.

- Je vous renvoie le compliment. Répondit Théodore en souriant.

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres d'Owen, puis il tourna les talons.

- Au revoir, fit Kim en souriant. J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt… dans des meilleures circonstances, bien sûr !

Théodore la salua, puis la regarda partir avec son fiancé. Il se tourna vers McGonagall, dont les yeux lançaient toujours des éclairs en direction d'Owen. Elle inspira longuement, puis sembla reprendre son calme. Théodore se retint de ricaner : c'était assez rassurant de voir que même McGonagall s'impatientait face au médicomage.

Finalement, l'enseignante finit par se ressaisir. Elle se tourna vers le Serpentard et l'observa longuement. Au bout d'un moment, son regard s'abaissa sur la canne du jeune sorcier, et elle pinça les lèvres.

- Vous vous sentez vraiment bien ? insista-t-elle d'un air sceptique.

- J'ai déjà été en meilleure forme, avoua Théodore en se rendant compte qu'il valait mieux être sincère, mais je suis en vie et je pourrai mener une vie normale. Je n'ai pas vraiment à me plaindre.

- Une vie normale ? s'étrangla McGonagall avec une voix suraigüe. Après toutes les horreurs que vous avez endurées ?

- Bon, une vie presque normale alors.

La Gryffondor le fixa avec des yeux ronds, restant muette face à tant d'insouciance. Théodore ne savait plus où se mettre. Certes, il avait vécu l'enfer, mais il était toujours en vie et s'attarder sur le passé ne lui serait d'aucune aide. Pire, cela pourrait même lui porter préjudice. S'il voulait survivre et échapper à Voldemort, il devrait rester lucide et regarder vers l'avenir, c'était là sa seule chance, aussi infime soit elle, de s'en sortir vivant.

McGonagall pencha légèrement la tête et une étrange émotion brilla dans ses yeux.

- Mr Nott, vous faites preuve d'un courage exemplaire, mais nul ne devrait avoir à endurer de telles souffrances. Je m'en veux terriblement.

- De quoi ? s'étonna Théodore, qui ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Mais enfin, Mr Nott, je suis responsable de ce qui vous est arrivé ! explosa l'enseignante qui semblait choquée de voir que le jeune homme ne manifestait aucune once d'hostilité envers elle. J'étais là lorsque Selwyn vous a emmené et je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher !

- Mais non vous…

- Ne m'interrompez pas Mr Nott, le coupa McGonagall d'un ton si sec qu'il préféra ne pas insister. Dès l'instant où j'ai vu cette ordure débarquer j'ai senti que quelque chose clochait ! Je le savais ! Je savais à la façon dont il vous regardait qu'il ne pouvait qu'être mal intentionné. J'aurais dû m'interposer, faire preuve de plus d'autorité, de plus de vigueur… mais non ! Je l'ai laissé vous emmener ! Je l'ai laissé vous entrainer à une mort certaine ! Tout ce qui vous est arrivé est de ma faute ! Je suis la directrice adjointe de Poudlard, par Merlin ! Mon devoir est de veiller au bien être des élèves ! J'aurais pu… j'aurais dû…

- Professeur calmez-vous ! intervint Théodore, alarmé par la tournure que prenaient les événements.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait la directrice de Gryffondor dans un tel état. A vrai dire, elle semblait frôler la crise de nerfs. Au cours de son discours qui relevait d'un état de stress avancé doublé d'une quantité non négligeable de remords, le volume sonore de la sorcière avait augmenté graduellement, jusqu'à ce que plusieurs personnes dans le hall les observent. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que certains médicomages observaient la scène comme s'ils hésitaient à intervenir.

- Professeur ?

La sorcière, qui semblait sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux, lui lança un regard désemparé, comme si elle craignait d'entendre des accusations de la part du jeune homme.

- Professeur, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Selwyn était venu avec un ordre du ministère, même en sachant ce qui allait se passer, vous n'auriez pu l'empêcher de m'emmener. De plus, même si vous aviez réussi à le renvoyer, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait trouvé un moyen de m'atteindre. Il n'aurait eu qu'à attendre la fin de l'année scolaire. Vous voyez ? De toutes façons, les choses se seraient déroulées de la sorte. Mais vous avez tout de même tenté de me venir en aide, vous avez fait de votre mieux et je vous en suis reconnaissant. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.

La sorcière écarquilla les yeux, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Théodore soupira :

- Ecoutez, la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est de voir que même vous vous me regardez avec pitié. La moitié du monde sorcier me méprise parce que mon père est un mangemort, l'autre moitié me hait parce que j'ai refusé de devenir mangemort. Si les rares individus à ne pas s'intégrer dans ces deux catégories se mettent à pleurer dès qu'ils me voient, alors ma vie risque vraiment de devenir insupportable.

L'enseignante sembla hésiter quant à l'attitude à adopter, puis s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit son attitude sévère habituelle.

- Bon. Fit-elle, mal à l'aise. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Suivez-moi monsieur Nott.

Elle agita sa baguette magique et la valise de Théodore s'éleva dans les airs. Tous deux se dirigèrent alors vers une des cheminées. McGonagall prit dans ses mains une poignée de poudre de cheminette et s'écria en entrant dans les flammes :

- Bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard !

Théodore prit à son tour de la poudre et imita la directrice de Gryffondor. Comme prévu, il atterrit dans le bureau du directeur. McGonagall l'attendait, et Dumbledore aussi. Le vieux sorcier lui sourit, et Théodore se sentit soudain très gêné : il ne se souvenait que trop bien de leur dernière rencontre. Les paroles d'Owen lui revinrent également en mémoire. _Il n'avait pas tort… Je ferais mieux de m'excuser…_ Il inspira profondément, prenant son courage à deux mains.

- Mr Nott, heureux de vous voir enfin sur pieds, sourit le vieil homme.

- Monsieur… je… est-ce que je pourrais vous parler seul à seul ?

Dumbledore pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, et une lueur bienveillante apparut dans ses yeux.

- Comme vous voudrez, Mr Nott. Asseyez-vous donc et prenez un sucacide.

Il désigna la chaise d'un geste de sa main valide, et fit un signe de tête à McGonagall, qui quitta la pièce sans broncher. Théodore s'assit maladroitement, mais ne prit aucun bonbon, comme lui avait demandé le directeur.

- Tu ne prends rien ? demanda le directeur, et Théodore se rendit compte que le vieux sorcier s'était mis à le tutoyer dès que McGonagall eut quitté la pièce.

- Je… n'aime pas trop les sucacides… avoua Théodore, de plus en plus gêné.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Tu préfères les chocogrenouilles ! Je dois en avoir quelques uns…

- Professeur, non. Je ne suis pas ici pour manger des sucreries.

Dumbledore eut un petit rire.

- Et pourquoi es-tu ici, alors ?

- Pour m'excuser… Mon comportement à l'hôpital était inexcusable. Vous m'aviez sauvé la vie, et moi je vous ai insulté. Je suis désolé.

C'étaient là de bien piètres excuses et Théodore en était conscient, mais il ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il se sentit encore plus honteux qu'avant. Dumbledore, lui, ne semblait ni surpris ni en colère. Il posa sur le jeune sorcier un regard bienveillant.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Théodore. Ta réaction était tout à fait normale, étant donné la situation. D'ailleurs, je puis t'affirmer que bon nombre des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix auraient réagi comme toi. Mais je te rassure, il y en a un qui sait tout.

- Vous avez choisi un successeur ? s'étonna Théodore.

Le regard de Dumbledore s'assombrit, et le Serpentard crut y voir des remords et une tristesse sans limites.

- Non, il n'est pas mon successeur, et n'est pas destiné à être aimé des autres. J'espère juste qu'à la fin de la guerre, ses actions seront comprises, et ses sacrifices récompensés.

- Mais vous en doutez… comprit Théodore.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

- C'est en lui que j'ai le plus confiance, et je sais qu'il trouvera un moyen de guider les pas de Harry.

- En ce cas, vous ne devriez pas parler de lui ouvertement : si le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprend l'existence de cet homme, il fera tout pour le retrouver et le tuer.

- Je le sais bien. Approuva Dumbledore. C'est pourquoi je ne te dirai pas qui c'est. Je voulais juste que tu saches qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir. D'ailleurs, vous vous ressemblez un peu : lui aussi a failli me donner un coup de poing en apprenant mes projets.

- Je ne serais jamais allé aussi loin… se renfrogna Théodore.

- Je sais très bien que l'idée t'a traversé l'esprit. Gloussa Dumbledore. Cet homme aussi m'a pris pour un fou et n'a pas mâché ses mots. Il a néanmoins fini par accepter. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je lui fais confiance, et à toi aussi : vous deux, vous savez que je ne suis pas tout puissant, et avez un véritable esprit critique. C'est pourquoi je sais que même lorsque j'aurai quitté ce monde, vous serez tous les deux capables de survivre à cette guerre et de prendre les décisions qui permettront de battre Voldemort et de ramener la paix.

Théodore resta bouche bée. Battre Voldemort ? Certes, les Phénix ne vivaient que pour ça, mais pourquoi Dumbledore le regardait comme si lui aussi faisait partie du puzzle menant à la victoire ?

- « Vous » ? répéta-t-il, sûr d'avoir mal entendu.

Le vieux sorcier sourit.

- Oui, vous. Car je suis désormais à peu près certain que tu auras un rôle à jouer dans cette guerre. J'ignore lequel, mais ce qui t'est arrivé, et le fait que tu y aies survécu, m'apparaît comme un signe du destin. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce ne sera pas en tant que Phénix : tu es trop indépendant pour être un Phénix, tout comme cet homme.

Théodore s'agita sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

- Vous faites erreur, professeur. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'affronter à nouveau le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout ce que je veux, c'est vivre en paix.

- Nous sommes rarement libres de faire ce que nous voulons.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à prendre part à cette guerre.

- Rassures-toi, je n'en ferai rien. La décision t'appartient. Mais dis-moi, Théodore, crois-tu au destin ?

- Pas vraiment, je crois que nous sommes tous responsables de nos actes.

- Moi aussi, je l'ai cru pendant longtemps, et ce n'est pas tout à fait faux. Mais je dois reconnaître que depuis que je vous ai connu, Harry et toi, je commence à croire au destin.

- Potter ?

- Oui, Harry Potter. Il y a quelque chose en vous deux, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est. Tout que je sais, c'est que vous êtes les seuls à l'avoir.

Théodore haussa les sourcils. Cette conversation devenait de plus en plus étrange, et ridicule aussi. Lui et Potter n'avaient strictement rien en commun. Le Serpentard se sentait d'ailleurs insulté que le directeur pense une telle absurdité. Dumbledore sourit.

- C'est vrai, admit-il. Vous êtes très différents, mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange, que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. C'est assez frustrant, d'ailleurs…

Théodore renifla, guère convaincu. Dumbledore eut un petit rire.

- Vraiment, un Serpentard ne peut décidément pas être un Phénix, vous êtes plutôt comme les ombres du Phénix, frappant là où on ne vous attend pas, mais tout aussi efficaces, voir même plus !

Théodore pencha la tête. Tiens donc, ainsi donc l'homme de confiance de Dumbledore était un Serpentard. Intéressant. Et surprenant aussi.

- Vous devriez surveiller vos propos, professeur. Si vous continuez ainsi je vais finir par découvrir l'identité de votre homme de confiance. Ce n'est guère prudent.

- C'est vrai. Reconnut le directeur. Mais peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu le découvres, tu pourrais lui être d'une aide précieuse.

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'en doute fort… Et je crois qu'il ne serait pas très content s'il entendait cette discussion.

- Tu n'as pas tort.

- Donc, dans mon intérêt et celui de cet homme je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette histoire. Décréta Théodore avec fermeté.

Dumbledore sourit :

- Tu as mûri. Peut-être trop vite, mais on n'y peut rien. Soit, n'en parlons plus. Les ombres du Phénix préfèrent rester à l'écart de la gloire.

- Je ne suis **pas** une ombre du Phénix.

Théodore commençait à perdre patience. Dumbledore lui apparaissait à nouveau comme un vieillard gâteux, et il ne culpabilisait plus autant que lors de son arrivée. Le professeur sembla s'amuser de sa réaction, mais consentit à laisser de côté cette discussion.

- Bien. Parlons alors des conséquences de ton séjour à Sainte Mangouste sur ta scolarité. Tu as raté un bon nombre de cours. Et un examen oral aussi.

- Un examen oral ?

- Ton ASPIC d'Histoire de la Magie. Il a eu lieu la semaine dernière.

- QUOI ?

- Sois sans crainte, Mr Finch-Fletchley s'est très bien débrouillé, et a certifié que le gros du travail a été fait par vous deux : vous avez eu la même note, un magnifique Optimal.

Théodore baissa les yeux, gêné d'avoir laissé Justin se débrouiller tout seul. Il n'avait pas l'impression de mériter ce O. Dumbledore sembla s'en rendre compte :

- Quand tu as été attaqué, le travail était presque fini. Cette note est aussi bien la tienne que celle de ton ami. Mais passons, il faudra aussi que tu rattrapes le retard. Les enseignants sont tous débordés et ne peuvent te donner des cours particuliers. Ils peuvent néanmoins répondre à tes questions si tu en as. Pendant les cours et pour les examens, tu seras autorisé à utiliser la baguette de l'un de tes camarades, étant donné que la tienne a été détruite.

Théodore acquiesça. Il lui était toujours douloureux de penser à sa baguette magique. Dumbledore continua :

- Pour ce qui est des cours qui te manquent, certains de tes camarades t'aideront. Le professeur Rogue a déjà tout organisé. Il faut que tu ailles le voir immédiatement.

- Entendu.

- Autre chose, j'ignore si tu en as été informé, mais les examens ont lieu la semaine prochaine.

- Quoi ?!

- Et oui, tu as donc une semaine pour rattraper ton retard. Mais sois sans crainte, les enseignants sont au courant de ce qui t'es arrivé, ils en tiendront compte dans leur notation.

Dumbledore se leva et Théodore l'imita avec difficulté.

- Bon, fit l'enseignant, maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à aller voir le professeur Rogue dans son bureau. Il t'expliquera comment les choses se passeront. Maintenant, vas-y, je ne vais pas te retenir davantage.

- Je vous remercie de votre aide, monsieur.

- Mais c'est tout naturel, voyons. Allez, si tu as des doutes, n'hésites pas à me contacter.

Théodore allait quitter la pièce, mais il hésita. Drago Malefoy préparait quelque chose, quelque chose qui concernait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pendant des mois, Théodore avait fait comme s'il n'était pas concerné, mais il ne pouvait plus ignorer la situation désormais. Mais pouvait-il trahir Drago ? Ils n'étaient pas amis, mais étaient camarades depuis près de six ans. Non, il ne pouvait pas le condamner à Azkaban. Mais il fallait tout de même prévenir Dumbledore. Il serra les dents.

- Professeur… Il faut que vous sachiez : les mangemorts préparent quelque chose concernant Poudlard.

- Je le sais bien. Il est malheureux que Voldemort ait choisi d'impliquer quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que Drago.

- Vous êtes au courant ? s'exclama Théodore.

- Oh, oui, depuis bien longtemps. Je sais exactement ce qui se trame, et je sais comment agir. J'espère juste être en mesure de faire de mon mieux pour venir en aide à Drago.

- Lui venir en aide ?

- Oui, je voudrais éviter que mes élèves deviennent prisonniers des ténèbres de Voldemort.

Théodore baissa les yeux.

- Vous… il n'ira pas à Azkaban, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je te rassure, je n'ai aucune intention de laisser Drago finir à Azkaban. Maintenant, vas-y. Le professeur Rogue n'est guère réputé pour sa patience.

- Vous avez raison…

Après avoir pris congé du directeur, Théodore entreprit la longue et pénible descente des escaliers de la tour où se trouvait le bureau du vieux sorcier. A chaque pas, son dos le faisait souffrir énormément, comme si une lame chauffée à blanc lui passait à travers le corps. Il n'avait plus mal en marchant, bien que sa canne lui fut indispensable, mais pour les escaliers, c'était une toute autre affaire. Il lui fallut de longues minutes de souffrances pour arriver en bas des marches et lorsqu'il eut finalement atteint sa destination, il était en sueur et à bout de souffle. McGonagall, qui l'y attendait, parut surprise en voyant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

- Mr Nott ?

- Ce n'est rien… haleta Théodore. C'est juste que… j'ai encore un peu de mal… avec les escaliers.

- Je vois…

Elle n'ajouta rien, mais son regard exprimait assez bien son inquiétude.

- Suivez-moi, je vais vous accompagner jusqu'au bureau du professeur Rogue.

Théodore la suivit en silence, mais lui fut reconnaissant de l'accompagner. Chaque marche étant un véritable supplice pour lui, les nombreux escaliers de Poudlard devenaient des obstacles infranchissables. Plus d'une fois, McGonagall dut le soutenir et lui apporter son aide. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient finalement des donjons, Théodore tremblait de tous ses membres et avait du mal à respirer. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes désormais. McGonagall se dirigea vers une armure qu'elle transforma en un fauteuil confortable d'un coup de baguette.

- Asseyez-vous. Lui dit-elle.

- Merci…

- Vous avez besoin de reprendre vos forces, Mr Nott. Lui dit-elle alors qu'il s'asseyait péniblement. J'ignorais que vos blessures vous faisaient autant souffrir… J'en dirai deux mots aux autres enseignants, et veillerai à ce qu'un élève vous accompagne d'une salle à l'autre, surtout s'il faut changer d'étage. Prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faudra : si vous êtes en retard aucun de nous ne vous en tiendra rigueur.

- Je… vous en suis reconnaissant… répondit Théodore qui peinait toujours à reprendre son souffle.

Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour récupérer. Pendant tout ce temps, McGonagall l'observa discrètement. Théodore, lui, était en proie à des idées bien sombres. _Si le simple fait de descendre des escaliers me met dans cet état, comment pourrais-je me défendre le moment venu ? De plus, je n'ai plus de baguette, je suis plus vulnérable que je ne l'ai jamais été…_ La question méritait réflexion, en effet. Sa situation était extrêmement précaire. Finalement, il n'en put plus. Il lui était insupportable de se trouver face à un problème aussi complexe et de n'avoir aucune réponse. Un sentiment d'impuissance l'envahit, et il ne put y faire face. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose ou il se laisserait submerger par ses idées noires. Il fit mine de se relever, prenant appui sur sa canne. Il préférait affronter Rogue plutôt que se perdre dans ses pensées.

- Allons-y…

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui… ça va aller maintenant. Merci.

Il avança péniblement, ayant toujours du mal à se mouvoir, épuisé qu'il l'était après avoir descendu autant de marches. Il se dirigea lentement vers le bureau du professeur Rogue, situé au bout du couloir. Le professeur McGonagall l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte du bureau, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne perde connaissance, puis rebroussa chemin. Théodore inspira un bon coup, puis frappa à la porte et rentra. Le bureau était aussi sombre qu'à l'ordinaire, et Théodore repéra son directeur de maison, occupé à noter les devoirs de ses élèves sur son bureau. Rogue leva la tête quand il entra, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir :

- Prenez un siège, Mr Nott.

Théodore s'exécuta, s'avançant d'un pas chancelant. Il sentit le regard du professeur peser sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il fut assis.

- Vous avez une mine atroce. Remarqua Rogue sans préambule.

Théodore haussa les épaules et sourit.

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, ces derniers temps.

Rogue arbora un sourire moqueur lui aussi. Il semblait avoir apprécié la réponse de Théodore. Il était clair que la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était un élève traumatisé et maniaco-dépressif sous les bras. Théodore, quant à lui, était rassuré de voir que son directeur de maison était resté fidèle à lui même. Si Rogue lui avait fait un mea culpa semblable à celui de McGonagall, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas supporté.

- Alors, commença l'enseignant, j'ai cru comprendre que vous avez eu le plaisir de faire connaissance avec Owen.

- Malheureusement pour moi, oui.

Rogue ricana.

- Oui, Owen a toujours eu un don pour mettre les gens hors de lui. S'est-il acharné contre ce cher professeur McGonagall ?

- Oh, que oui. Contre moi aussi d'ailleurs.

- Pourtant, il vous apprécie. Cela se remarque aisément.

- Vous l'avez rencontré ?

- Vous êtes un des élèves de ma maison, Mr Nott, et par conséquent sous ma responsabilité. Il était normal que je me renseigne sur votre état auprès de votre médecin. Il m'avait dit que, psychologiquement, vous aviez totalement récupéré de votre rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis ravi de voir qu'il m'a dit la vérité. En revanche, physiquement, c'est mal parti. Navré d'avoir à vous le dire, mais le spectacle est désolant. Ajouta Rogue en grimaçant.

Théodore ne put s'en empêcher : il rit.

- Désolé de vous infliger ce triste spectacle, professeur.

Rogue haussa les épaules :

- Owen m'a affirmé que vous devriez récupérer totalement. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, si vous voulez mon avis.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous.

- Bien. Mais avant de récupérer toutes vos capacités physiques, vous devrez récupérer votre retard concernant le travail scolaire.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Théodore de grimacer.

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que les examens auraient lieu la semaine prochaine.

- C'est exact. En ce qui me concerne, je suis prêt à me montrer conciliant : vous n'aurez pas à passer d'examen pratique.

- C'est très généreux de votre part… commenta Théodore qui n'osait pas s'imaginer en passant un examen pratique en Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Oh, mais de rien. En revanche, vous ne serez en rien dispensé de l'aspect théorique. J'attends de vous des résultats optimaux, comme toujours. Mais passons, je ne suis pas le seul enseignant à m'adapter à votre situation. Le professeur Slughorn m'a fait savoir qu'il ne vous interrogera que sur ce que vous avez vu en cours avant votre accident. Le professeur Flitwick est du même avis, mais il voudrait que vous preniez tout de même la peine de vous informer sur l'aspect théorique de certains sorts vus lors de votre séjour à l'hôpital. Après, tout dépend de chaque enseignant et du type de cours que vous avez manqué. Tenez. Voici le programme que je vous ai fait.

Il tendit un petit dossier à Théodore et le jeune sorcier l'étudia attentivement. Tous les soirs, après le repas, il devrait étudier de nombreuses matières. C'était un emploi du temps des plus chargés, et Théodore se demanda comment il pourrait faire entrer autant d'informations dans sa tête. Rogue sembla se rendre compte de ce que son élève pensait, car il en rajouta une couche :

- J'avais oublié : ça commence aujourd'hui.

- Aujourd'hui ?!

- Et oui. Je vous souhaite bien du courage.

Théodore grimaça tandis que Rogue semblait apprécier tout particulièrement la situation.

- Vous pourrez utiliser la salle B3, qui se trouve au rez-de-chaussée. Ce sera plus simple pour vous. Je suis trop occupé pour vous guider dans votre travail, mais j'ai choisi certains de vos camarades, qui seront en mesure de vous aider.

- Des camarades ? De Serpentard ?

- J'ai pris soin de choisir les moins… hostiles.

- Hostiles ?

Rogue pencha la tête et le regarda comme si, finalement, il n'avait pas conservé toutes ses facultés mentales.

- J'espère ne rien vous apprendre en vous disant que certains de vos camarades de chambrée n'ont pas apprécié votre refus de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Théodore déglutit. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Pourtant, il aurait dû : Serpentard était le bastion des sang-purs et des futurs mangemorts de Poudlard. Rogue lui laissa le temps de comprendre l'ampleur des ennuis qui l'attendaient dans la salle commune avant de continuer :

- Vous devrez être sur vos gardes. Certains sont très en colère, et les autres n'oseront pas prendre ouvertement votre défense. Mais rassurez-vous, ils ne se jetteront pas sur vous dans la salle commune. J'ai fait comprendre aux préfets de septième année que si il vous arrivait quoi que ce soit, je les en tiendrai pour responsables. Mais je crois qu'une telle menace était inutile : Mr Vaisey a l'air de particulièrement vous apprécier…

- Il est _**préfet**_ ?

- Malheureusement oui. Mais, en fin de comptes, c'est une chance pour vous. Les élèves les plus jeunes ne vous feront rien. En revanche, à partir de la quatrième année, ils pourraient avoir des idées. Votre état ne fera que les encourager : vous êtes une proie facile.

Théodore sentit la colère monter en lui en entendant ces mots. Il haïssait cela : se sentir impuissant, vulnérable.

- Et bien qu'ils viennent ! cracha-t-il. J'ai survécu à Voldemort, je ne vais pas faire profil bas face à une bande de mioches !

Rogue se raidit en entendant le nom du mage noir.

- Vous prononcez son nom ?

- Je sais ce qu'il peut faire, professeur. Je n'ai plus peur de lui.

Théodore fut surpris de voir qu'il ne mentait pas. Il n'avait plus peur de Voldemort. Certes, il ne voulait pas mourir. Certes, il ne voulait pas souffrir. Mais il avait déjà vécu l'enfer et savait à quoi s'attendre. Il ne voulait pas revivre la nuit de tortures qu'il avait eu à endurer, mais si cela devait se reproduire, il garderait la tête haute jusqu'au bout. Il l'avait déjà fait une fois, il pourrait le refaire.

Rogue l'observa avec attention. Finalement, il soupira.

- Vous ne devriez pas prononcer son nom…

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce qu'en vous comportant de la sorte, vous attirez l'attention sur vous. Ce n'est pas très sage, vu votre situation. Si vous voulez un conseil, faites profil bas : vous vivrez plus longtemps.

Il se tut un moment, les yeux dans le vide. Il avait une expression peinée sur le visage, ce qui surprit Théodore. C'était comme si le sorcier revivait des heures sombres de son existence.

- Vous croyez savoir ce qu'il peut faire ? Vous avez tort, Mr Nott. Vous n'avez eu qu'un aperçu. Etre torturé est atroce, certes, mais il y a pire.

- Comme ?

- Comme voir ceux qu'on aime être torturés et tués sous nos yeux. Lui répondit le professeur en lui faisant face. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le sait, c'est pourquoi il s'attaque à des familles entières. Quand on craint le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'est pas sa propre mort qu'on appréhende, c'est celle des êtres qui nous sont chers. Gardez cela en tête Mr. Nott.

Théodore baissa les yeux, ne pouvant plus soutenir le regard hypnotisant de son directeur de maison. Il était clair que Rogue avait été confronté à un nombre considérable d'atrocités au cours de sa vie, et qu'elles l'avaient affecté profondément. Théodore n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce que le professeur avait vécu. Rogue soupira.

- Ne l'appelez plus par son nom. Ce n'est pas là une preuve de lâcheté, mais une preuve de sagesse.

- Je m'en souviendrai. Acquiesça Théodore.

- Bien. Maintenant que cet aspect là est réglé, passons à la suite. Mr Zabini et Miss Davis vous aideront à rattraper votre retard. Ils viendront avec vous en salle B3 après le dîner. J'ai aussi prévenu Mr Finch-Fletchley. Après tout, vous êtes le seul Serpentard en histoire de la magie et en runes anciennes, et j'ai cru comprendre que vous vous entendiez plutôt bien.

Théodore sentit son cœur manquer un battement en entendant parler de ses amis. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vu. Et il y avait plus encore : c'était grâce à eux qu'il était toujours en vie. Ils avaient pris des risques considérables pour le sauver et c'était grâce à eux que le professeur Dumbledore et les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient pu le secourir.

Rogue l'observa pendant un moment, puis se leva.

- Le dîner va bientôt être servi, Mr. Nott. Nous ferions mieux de nous rendre à la Grande Salle.


	44. Chapitre 44

Coucou tout le monde! Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews! Voici donc le chapitre 44 avec le retour tant attendu de Justin et compagnie. Le chapitre 45 est déjà prêt et sortira en septembre.

Voili voilou! Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 44 : Retrouvailles**

Le trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle fut moins pénible pour Théodore, sans doute grâce à l'absence d'escaliers. En effet, les donjons s'enfonçaient dans les sous-sols du château par le biais d'une légère pente, et le Serpentard était on ne peut plus heureux de constater l'absence de marches. En quittant son bureau, Rogue marchait vite, comme à son habitude. Il comprit néanmoins bien vite que dans l'état où il se trouvait, son élève ne pouvait guère suivre son rythme, aussi il diminua l'allure sans faire de commentaires. Théodore était plutôt satisfait de retrouver son directeur de maison. Le sorcier n'était pas du genre à être sentimental, mais en même temps il s'adaptait avec discrétion à son élève. C'était assez réconfortant pour Théodore de voir que le professeur n'avait pas vraiment changé d'attitude, qu'il le traitait comme avant.

Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle. Leur entrée passa inaperçue pour la majorité des personnes attablées, sauf pour les Serpentard. Ces derniers levèrent la tête et certains restèrent bouche bée en apercevant Théodore. Le jeune sorcier chercha des yeux des visages familiers, car une bonne moitié des membres de sa maison le toisaient avec une hostilité manifeste. Les autres semblaient surpris, impressionnés ou même effrayés, et certains le regardaient avec dans le regard quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'admiration. Il hésita un moment, puis ses yeux se fixèrent sur un regard embué de larmes. Théodore fut ému en reconnaissant Tracey. Sans hésiter, il s'avança vers elle, le plus vite que lui permettait son corps estropié. Il n'avait fait que la moitié du chemin lorsqu'elle lui sauta dans les bras.

- Théodore !

Elle se blottît contre lui et l'embrassa, les joues humides à causes des larmes. Le Serpentard l'attira vers lui et la serra dans ses bras, heureux de la revoir. Il se rendit compte que, pendant tout le temps où ils avaient été séparés, il s'était senti étrangement vide, incomplet. Il avait été si absorbé par sa rééducation qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte d'à quel point elle lui avait manqué.

- Tracey… Je suis si heureux de te revoir…

- Oh Théodore ! J'ai eu si peur de te perdre ! J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus jamais !

- Tout va bien, maintenant, je suis là…

Il la conduisit en douceur vers la table des Serpentard, dans un coin isolé où personne ne les dérangerait. Au moment où ils allaient s'asseoir, ils furent rattrapés par une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.

- Alors Nott, tu retrouves ta copine et tu en oublies tous tes amis ?

Théodore se retourna pour se trouver face à Blaise Zabini, qui lui souriait. Il n'était pas seul, à quelques pas derrière lui Kyle Vaisey et Malcolm Baddock s'approchaient. Automatiquement, le regard de Théodore se tourna vers la table des Poufsouffle, où Justin le salua d'un signe de tête ému.

- Ce soir, tu peux être sûr qu'il va te sauter dessus pendant les cours de rattrapage ! s'esclaffa Blaise.

Théodore avait compris le message, il était trop risqué pour Justin de venir le voir en public. C'était un né-moldu, après tout. Sa situation était déjà assez délicate, et faire preuve de son amitié envers un Serpentard traître à son sang au milieu de la Grande Salle était presque suicidaire. Théodore comprenait sa réaction, et en était même rassuré. Savoir que Justin avait assez de bon sens pour ne pas se mettre en danger inutilement le libérait d'un poids considérable. Mais le Serpentard savait également quel effort cela devait être pour Justin, de voir revenir un ami qu'il avait bien failli voir mourir sans pouvoir le saluer.

Il finit par s'asseoir à l'extrémité de la table de la maison vert et argent, aux côtés de Tracey. Blaise s'assit à sa droite, tandis que Kyle et Malcolm lui faisaient face.

- Alors, commença Kyle, tu m'as l'air plutôt en forme pour un mourant.

- Vaisey ! s'exclama Tracey d'un ton outré.

- Tu es resté comme avant ? intervint une voix faible.

La question de Malcolm avait coupé court à la dispute qui risquait d'avoir lieu entre Tracey et Kyle. Le garçon avait l'air gêné et avait du mal à regarder Théodore dans les yeux, et le Serpentard comprit pourquoi : Malcolm craignait que les tortures qu'il avait enduré lui aient fait perdre la raison. D'ailleurs, Théodore ne s'expliquait toujours pas comment il avait tenu le coup sur le plan psychologique. Il sourit.

- T'inquiètes, je vais bien. Mais j'avoue que je ne suis pas prêt de courir comme un lapin.

- Est-ce que ça va aller mieux ? le questionna Malcolm, qui semblait très nerveux en regardant la canne de son aîné du coin de l'œil.

- Je pense, oui. Le docteur m'a dit que je devrais récupérer toutes mes facultés physiques. Il suffit d'être patient.

Malcolm acquiesça.

- Tant mieux… dit-il.

Sa voix était toujours très faible et Kyle lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Arrête d'être aussi timide ! le réprimanda-t-il. Tu sais, Nott, Malcolm s'est vraiment inquiété pour toi ! Il n'arrivait même pas à dormir la nuit.

- C'est faux ! s'indigna Malcolm en rougissant. Tu exagères !

- Nan.

- Si !

- Nan.

- Si !

- Allons Malcolm, arrête de faire le gamin !

- C'est toi qui m'énerves ! Et puis toi aussi tu t'es inquiété !

- Mais je ne le nie pas.

En ignorant royalement son jeune cousin, Kyle se tourna vers Théodore et le toisa. Théodore comprit qu'il essayait de lire dans ses pensées. Kyle sembla surpris.

- C'est dingue ! s'exclama-t-il. Ton esprit est aussi inaccessible qu'un coffre fort de Gringotts !

- Euh… ça fait un moment que mon esprit est bizarre. S'expliqua Théodore qui s'inquiéta en voyant l'air choqué de Malcolm. Ça n'a rien à voir avec V… avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Se rattrapa-t-il en se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit Rogue.

- Mouais… fit Kyle d'un air songeur.

- Donc, tout sera comme avant ? demanda Blaise.

- Oui, mais j'ignore combien de temps il me faudra pour récupérer complètement.

- Théodore… intervint Tracey. On nous a dit que ta baguette magique avait été détruite. Est-ce vrai ?

- Malheureusement oui.

Blaise émit un sifflement de colère tandis que Kyle fronçait les sourcils.

- Ça ne va pas t'aider, ça. Déclara-t-il d'un air sombre.

- Je sais. Dites-moi, combien de gens sont au courant de ça ?

- Justin, Zabini et moi. Expliqua Tracey. Même si maintenant on peut ajouter Vaisey et Baddock à la liste.

- Donc personne d'autre de chez nous ? insista Théodore en jetant un regard méfiant au reste des Serpentard.

- Pas pour l'instant, mais tu te doutes bien que tu ne pourras pas garder ça secret pendant bien longtemps. L'avertit Kyle.

- Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'on va garder un œil sur toi. Renchérit Blaise. On ne voudrait pas que certaines personnes te sautent dessus.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Crabbe et Goyle qui lui lançaient des regards menaçants. Il observa rapidement le reste des Serpentard. Drago Malefoy avait l'air malade, il était pâle comme un linge et semblait avoir perdu quelques kilos. Il fixait son assiette d'un air absent. Millicent Bulstrode engloutissait à pleine vitesse ses patates, tandis que Pansy Parkinson et Daphné GreenGrass le toisaient d'un air méprisant. Théodore préféra s'arrêter là. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir à quel point le reste de sa maison lui en voulait.

- T'inquiètes, je suis préfet. Le rassura Kyle. Je veillerai à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

- C'est gentil… Mais dites-moi : qui risque de me sauter dessus en premier ?

- Crabbe et Goyle. Affirma Blaise sans hésiter.

- Ils sont très en colère. Renchérit Tracey. Ils essayeront de te nuire, s'ils le peuvent. Il faut que tu sois constamment sur tes gardes, et que tu ne restes jamais seul.

- On va se convertir en gardes du corps. Ricana Blaise.

- Bon, à part les deux gorilles, qui d'autre ? Malefoy m'a l'air bizarre…

- Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'il est devenu maniaco-dépressif. Annonça Blaise en remplissant son assiette. Déjà qu'il était nerveux avant, ta disparition n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Je crois qu'il a basculé dans une autre dimension. Le côté positif c'est qu'il est bien moins bruyant qu'avant. Le côté négatif c'est que depuis qu'il est dans cet état, Crabbe et Goyle ont appris à penser par eux même, et le résultat n'est pas brillant.

- Ils sont pire qu'avant. Déclara Malcolm. Ils s'attaquent à tous ceux qui sont plus jeunes ou plus petits qu'eux. Le pire, c'est que même les Serpentard ne sont pas à l'abri.

- Ils s'attaquent à des membres de leur propre maison ? s'indigna Théodore, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Et oui. Soupira Tracey. Rogue n'a pas l'air content de voir ce qui se passe, et il leur a même donné des retenues, mais il ne peut pas les surveiller tout le temps.

- Je vois… Et bien, si Malefoy est hors-jeu et que Crabbe et Goyle ont gagné un cerveau à la loterie, alors Serpentard a bien changé pendant mon absence.

- S'ils ont gagné un cerveau, il n'est pas de très bonne qualité. Fit Blaise. Mais c'est suffisant pour causer des ennuis à tout le monde.

- Et Parkinson ?

- Elle dit à qui veut l'entendre que tu es un traître à ton sang.

- Et GreenGrass dit à qui veut l'entendre que tu es ruiné. Ajouta Tracey.

- Il n'y a pas grand monde qui les écoute. Fit Kyle entre deux gorgées de jus de citrouille. Elles sont si chiantes que même ceux qui sont d'accord avec elles ne veulent plus les entendre.

- Et il y en a beaucoup qui t'admirent. Intervint Malcolm. Tu sais, ton histoire a fait le tour de notre maison, et tu es devenu un modèle pour tous ceux qui ne veulent pas devenir mangemort.

- Ils sont plus nombreux que tu ne l'imagines, dit Tracey. Même parmi ceux qui n'aiment pas les moldus, les actions des mangemorts font froid dans le dos. Il y en a beaucoup qui ne veulent pas les rejoindre, et d'autres qui trouvent que ce sont des monstres. La plupart veulent que le monde sorcier se referme sur lui même et qu'il n'y ait plus de contact avec les moldus, mais l'attitude du Seigneur des Ténèbres laisse entendre que ce n'est pas dans ses projets : il s'attaquera au monde moldu.

- On raconte qu'il veut les réduire en esclavage. Ajouta Blaise. Certains sont d'accord avec lui, mais la plupart des sang-pur trouvent que ça va trop loin et que ça ne leur attirera que des ennuis.

- Ils n'ont pas tort, renchérit Kyle. Les moldus sont plus nombreux que nous et nous n'avons aucune idée de ce dont ils sont capables sur le plan militaire. S'attaquer aux nés-moldus est une chose. S'attaquer à tout un monde dont nous ne savons rien est suicidaire sur le plan stratégique, surtout si on tient compte de la vitesse avec laquelle le monde moldu évolue. Les derniers livres sur leur armement date de 1920. J'ose à peine imaginer ce qui a pu changer depuis.

Tracey approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Beaucoup de choses ont changé. Mais souvent, les moldus eux même ignorent quelles sont les armes dont leur gouvernement dispose. A moins de savoir à qui s'adresser, je ne vois pas comment les mangemorts parviendront à s'informer.

- Ils n'en prendront même pas la peine. Lui dit Kyle. Ils sont trop sûrs de leur force, et ça inquiète pas mal de monde chez nous.

- Un vrai Serpentard doit être rusé. Déclara Malcolm. Ca implique qu'il ne doit jamais sous-estimer son adversaire.

Blaise haussa les épaules, et Théodore soupira. C'était là la faiblesse des mangemorts : ils étaient trop sûrs de leur force, comme tous les fanatiques. Les rares exceptions à la règle étaient les Traqueurs, dont son père était le dernier en vie, et les espions. Théodore ne savait pas combien d'espions Voldemort avait sous ses ordres, mais aucun d'entre eux n'apprécierait qu'on déclare la guerre aux moldus sans rien savoir d'eux. Il laissa de côté ces sombres pensées pour s'informer sur ce que ses amis avaient fait pendant son absence. La question des mangemorts et des autres Serpentards ne fut plus mentionnée, et le dîner se déroula rapidement. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Blaise fut le premier à se lever.

- Bon, fit-il en s'étirant, allons-y maintenant. On a du pain sur la planche si on veut respecter le planning de Rogue pour tes rattrapages, plus vite on commencera, plus vite on finira. En plus, je connais un blaireau hyperactif qui meurt d'envie de te voir.

Théodore sourit à sa remarque, puis se releva en prenant appui sur sa canne. Tracey l'imita en l'observant de près, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne s'effondre d'un moment à l'autre.

- Rassures-toi, lui sourit Théodore, je ne vais pas tomber.

- On n'est jamais trop prudent. Rétorqua Tracey.

- Bon, fit Kyle en bâillant, bonne chance au boulot les jeunes. Moi, je retourne à mes propres révisions.

- C'est vrai, comprit Théodore, tes ASPIC approchent.

- Ne me le rappelle pas… grimaça Kyle.

- Si ça peut te remonter le moral, je vais réviser mes potions à côté de toi, cousin.

- Merci Malcolm, mais tes révisions sont superflues : tu connais déjà par cœur tout le programme de troisième année. Tes examens de fin d'année se dérouleront comme sur des roulettes, tout du moins en ce qui concerne les potions. Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur la métamorphose, tiens ! Tu as plus de difficultés dans cette matière. Et n'oublies pas de réviser tes runes anciennes aussi !

- Ça, c'est déjà fait ! sourit Malcolm. Finch-Fletchley m'a donné un coup de main. Je comprends tout maintenant !

- Alors concentres-toi sur la métamorphose, si tu ne veux pas que McGonagall te transforme en quelque chose de bizarre.

Malcolm fit la moue et Blaise ricana.

- C'est rassurant de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à m'arracher les cheveux à cause de cette vieille chouette !

Malcolm haussa les épaules.

- Ne me mets pas dans le même sac que toi, rétorqua-t-il. Tu n'as jamais fait aucun effort pour y arriver.

- C'est vrai, je préfère garder mon énergie pour des choses plus intéressantes.

- Comme draguer les filles.

- Et alors ? C'est pas parce que toi, tu n'as pas de poil sur le menton, que tout le monde a une vie sentimentale inexistante !

- Ta vie sentimentale est agitée, certes, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est géniale. Le contredit Malcolm.

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de vie sentimentale, on a de la visite. L'interrompit Kyle.

- Bonjour, Nott.

Théodore se retourna, surpris de voir Parvati Patil l'approcher. Elle l'examina du regard de la tête aux pieds, et son regard s'attarda sur sa canne.

- Ça va aller ? demanda-t-elle.

- Euh, je crois, oui…

Tant mieux.

Elle se tourna vers Tracey en souriant.

- Tu sais Davis, pour les lignes de la main, je crois que je vais aller voir le professeur Trelawney demain. Inutile de te déranger, mais je te remercie pour ton aide.

- De rien. Lui répondit Tracey. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, fais-moi signe.

Parvati acquiesça et, avant de s'en aller, son regard croisa celui de Blaise, qu'elle salua d'un signe de tête.

- Zabini.

- Patil.

Ils en restèrent là, et elle les quitta. Théodore en resta bouche bée. C'était impossible ! Pas d'insultes ? Pas de disputes ? Que diable s'était-il donc passé pendant son absence ? En six ans, il n'avait jamais vu Blaise et Parvati s'adresser la parole, ou se croiser dans les couloirs, d'ailleurs, sans qu'une dispute éclate. Il se tourna vers Blaise.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Et bien, on va dire que Patil est sans doute la seule Gryffondor à avoir remarqué ton absence. En dehors de notre maison, personne ne semble être au courant.

- Je ne parle pas de ça. Comment se fait-il que vous ne vous disputiez pas ?

- Et bien on peut grandir, non ? grommela Blaise.

Kyle éclata de rire et Blaise lui lança un regard noir.

- Allons, Zabini, racontes lui ce qui s'est passé !

- Il ne s'est rien passé. S'agaça Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Théodore.

- Il ne s'est rien passé. Répéta Blaise.

- Zabini s'est fait tabassé par Crabbe et Goyle. Expliqua Kyle.

- QUOI ?!

- VAISEY !!

Théodore et Blaise avaient crié en même temps, attirant l'attention de nombreux passants.

- Quoi ? s'indigna Kyle en lançant à Blaise un regard innocent. C'est vrai, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda Théodore.

Blaise soupira et se massa les tempes.

- Bon, soupira-t-il, si tu veux tout savoir, Crabbe et Goyle ont décidé de s'acharner sur tous ceux qui te connaissaient de près ou de loin, moi y compris.

- Et…

- T'inquiètes pas pour Tracey, ils ne lui ont rien fait. Sans doute parce que les filles de septième année leur auraient fracassé le crâne avec un rocher s'ils avaient osé. Et Baddock étant le cousin d'un préfet, il ne lui ont rien fait non plus.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? C'est simple : ils me sont tombés dessus quand j'étais seul dans un couloir. Ils m'ont arraché ma baguette et ont utilisé leurs poings.

Théodore poussa un grognement, et son regard se tourna vers les deux brutes qui mangeaient leur troisième plat.

- Ne te mets pas dans cet état. Le réprima Blaise. Ils m'ont eu par surprise, ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Et c'est là que la charmante sœur de Padma est arrivée… ricana Kyle, ce qui lui valut un regard morose de Blaise.

- Oui, bon. Elle est arrivée juste après, j'étais par terre et en mauvais état, et elle m'a soigné.

- Sérieux ? s'étonna Théodore, surpris d'apprendre qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à terminer ce que Crabbe et Goyle avaient commencé.

- Ouais. Elle est plutôt douée pour les sortilèges de guérison, et comme je ne voulais pas aller à l'infirmerie elle m'a soigné. C'est là qu'elle m'a demandé si ce qui m'était arrivé était lié à ta disparition. J'ai été très surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle ait remarqué ton absence. Puis on a discuté.

- Et tu t'es senti beaucoup mieux. Ajouta Kyle. Je l'ai vu dans ton esprit.

Blaise lui lança un regard noir, mais ne chercha pas à nier. Il finit par hausser les épaules.

- Allons-y, dit-il, on n'a pas que ça à faire.

Il se mit en route, et les autres l'imitèrent. La plupart des gens dans la Grande Salle semblaient ne pas le voir, mais certains avaient l'air de s'interroger sur la présence de sa canne. Blaise n'avait pas menti : son absence était passée inaperçue. C'était étrange de voir que pour la majorité des élèves de Poudlard, Théodore Nott n'existait pas. En passant dans le hall, ils croisèrent Padma Patil qui, tout comme sa sœur, prit le temps de les saluer. Marcus Belby et Zacharias Smith firent de même, puis ce fut au tour de Cormac McLaggen, qui avait l'air plutôt mal à l'aise, comme s'il avait des regrets.

- Vaisey m'a dit ce qui t'est arrivé. Dit-il sans préambule. Est-ce que tu te remets ?

- Heu oui, oui ça va maintenant. répondit Théodore, surpris par l'attitude du Gryffondor.

- Tant mieux. Soupira Cormac d'un air rassuré. Je… je te dois des excuses, d'ailleurs… Je t'ai mal jugé.

Théodore se sentit gêné. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Cormac et lui avaient toujours eu des relations conflictuelles. Le Gryffondor l'avait toujours méprisé et le voyait comme une menace potentielle à cause des crimes de son père. Dès Noël, la situation s'était calmée et Cormac ne l'agressait plus comme avant, mais la méfiance n'avait pas totalement disparu. Pourtant, là, le Gryffondor avait l'air sincère. Il était évident qu'il éprouvait des regrets, et il était aussi probable qu'il se soit fait du souci pour le Serpentard. Théodore hésita un instant avant de répondre, ne sachant quoi dire.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, McLaggen. Ta réaction était logique, et j'aurais certainement agi ainsi si les rôles avaient été inversés. Après tout, il vaut mieux être méfiant que se faire avoir, non ?

Cormac sourit, faiblement, certes, mais c'était tout de même un sourire.

- Je suppose que tu as raison, comme toujours apparemment.

- Comme toujours ? répéta Théodore, surpris.

- Oui, selon tes amis, tu es le petit génie de Serpentard.

Théodore éclata de rire.

- Un génie en ce qui concerne l'art de s'attirer des ennuis, alors ! Je suis surtout doué pour me mettre dans des situations infernales.

- Oui, c'est vrai que tu l'as bien prouvé sur ce coup là. Fit Cormac en désignant la canne du Serpentard d'un signe de tête.

- J'avoue que je me suis surpassé cette fois, sourit Théodore en haussant les épaules.

Cormac sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il la referma. Un groupe de Gryffondor de septième année venait juste de passer et certains leur lançaient des regards curieux, voire méfiants, comme s'ils craignaient que Cormac ne soit tombé dans une embuscade de Serpentards. _Pas étonnant de leur part… _pensa Théodore. De toute évidence, Cormac pensait la même chose, car il poussa un soupir agacé.

- Bon, fit-il, je ferais mieux d'y aller, avant qu'on ait des ennuis.

- T'as pas tort, sur ce coup là. Intervint Kyle. Bonne chance pour tes révisons, moi je repars bosser de mon côté.

Cormac et Kyle grimacèrent, comme si le seul fait de penser aux ASPIC risquait de leur donner la diarrhée. Théodore ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, il n'avait aucune difficulté à se mettre à leur place.

- Ça ira, intervint Tracey. Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien.

- Tu connais des exams qui se passent bien ? grommela Cormac tandis que Kyle approuvait d'un signe de tête solennel la justesse de ces propos.

- Et ben bonne chance, les vieux ! ricana Blaise.

- Te moques pas, ce sera ton tour l'année prochaine ! rétorqua Kyle.

- Oui, mais justement : c'est l'année prochaine. En attendant je peux me moquer de vous !

Les deux intéressés grimacèrent de plus belle, puis Cormac se ressaisit.

- Bon c'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais j'ai du boulot.

- Bon, alors à la prochaine. Le salua Kyle.

- A plus ! répondit Cormac.

Puis il s'éloigna pour rejoindre ses camarades, tandis que Kyle et Malcolm les quittaient pour se rendre à la salle commune. Avant de partir, Malcolm adressa à Théodore un grand sourire, que son aîné lui rendit. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'à maintenant, mais Théodore comprenait désormais qu'il s'était attaché au gamin, et que c'était réciproque.

- Bon, fit Blaise en s'étirant longuement, et si on partait à la recherche de cette salle B3 ?

- On n'attend pas Justin ? s'étonna Théodore.

- Pas la peine. Répondit Blaise en montrant du doigt quelque chose derrière l'épaule de Théodore.

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'un bruit de pas en pleine course suivi d'un cri perçant lui parvinrent :

- THEOOOOO !!!!

Malgré sa canne, l'intéressé se retourna d'un bond. Justin fonçait sur lui à une telle vitesse que Théodore crut qu'il allait lui sauter dessus. Fort heureusement, Justin s'arrêta net juste devant lui, un sourire radieux sur le visage. Théodore remarqua également qu'il avait aussi les larmes aux yeux.

- Bon sang ! s'exclama le Poufsouffle. J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais ! Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir !

- Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te revoir, Justin. Sourit Théodore.

Justin sourit de plus belle, et Théodore se sentit soudain très bien. Il était à Poudlard, entouré de ses meilleurs amis : Tracey, Justin et Blaise. Que pouvait-il demander de plus ? Peu lui importait désormais d'avoir un mage noir aux trousses, ce genre de problème pourrait attendre.

- Allons-y maintenant ! fit Tracey d'un ton joyeux en prenant Théodore par le bras. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire, et surtout beaucoup de choses à nous dire ce soir !

Personne ne protesta, et ils se rendirent vers la salle que leur avait indiquée Rogue.

- Alors, vous trois, vous avez fait beaucoup de bêtises pendant mon absence ?

- Quoi ? s'indigna Tracey. Tu me mets dans le même sac qu'eux ?

- Désolé, s'excusa Théodore avec un sourire, c'est vrai que c'est surtout eux le problème. Tu as réussi à les tenir ?

- Oh, tu sais, le problème avec les enfants d'aujourd'hui, c'est qu'ils n'écoutent jamais ce qu'on leur dit. Répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules tandis que les deux autres lui tiraient la langue.

Il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour atteindre la salle B3, et une fois à l'intérieur, Théodore estima qu'il était temps d'aborder les sujets les plus délicats, ce qu'il n'avait pu faire en présence de Kyle et des autres. Il fallait qu'il s'assure que Justin ne se sente pas coupable de ce qui s'était passé. C'était une idée ridicule, certes, mais Théodore connaissait Justin et ses antécédents suffisamment bien pour comprendre que le Poufsouffle pouvait se mettre en tête une idée aussi absurde. Il fallait qu'il arrive à convaincre Blaise qu'il ne ferait rien de stupide par la suite et qu'il saurait se faire discret. Il fallait également qu'il sache exactement ce qu'ils avaient fait pour le libérer, et ce qu'ils avaient vu. Si Dumbledore avait dit vrai, ils avaient assisté à une partie des tortures que Voldemort lui avait fait enduré. Le tout en prenant soin de ne pas inquiéter Tracey outre mesure. Car il n'était pas dupe. Ses amis étaient heureux de le revoir, certes, mais ils étaient aussi inquiets. Le voir dans son état, avec une canne et encore affaibli, ne devait pas trop les rassurer. Sans compter le fait qu'ils avaient une assez bonne idée de ce que Théodore avait dû subir pendant des heures. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de les rassurer pour de bon, mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire. Alors que son cerveau s'activait pour trouver une solution, une question qui n'avait rien à voir avec son problème immédiat lui vint en tête. D'ailleurs, cette question conduisait à un problème tout aussi épineux dont la seule et unique solution ne plaisait pas vraiment à Théodore, car elle signifierait certainement l'effondrement de son petit monde.

- Justin ?

- Quoi ?

- Crabbe et Goyle ont réagi comment envers toi ?

Les trois autres le regardèrent d'un air surpris, mais il les ignora du mieux qu'il pouvait et s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche.

- Et bien, il n'y a pas vraiment eu d'évolution, répondit Justin. Je ne suis qu'un Poufsouffle pour eux, et comme Ernie et les autres ne me laissent jamais seul, ça a dû les refroidir.

Théodore hocha lentement la tête.

- Il va falloir que toi et ta famille quittiez le pays. Annonça-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Pardon ?

- Voldemort… expliqua Théodore. Voldemort voulait que je devienne un mangemort. Il sait que tu étais mon binôme en histoire de la magie, et il voulait que je te tue.

Un silence lourd de sens s'installa dans la pièce. Théodore avait les yeux fixés sur ses mains et n'osait regarder les autres en face, mais il sentait leurs regards peser sur lui. Finalement, la voix de Justin brisa le silence, mais elle était si faible que Théodore eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'il disait.

- Alors, c'est pour ça que tu es dans cet état ?

- Comment ?

- Tu as été torturé parce que tu avais refusé de le suivre. Mais aurais-tu refusé si mon nom n'était pas apparu dans l'histoire ?

Théodore ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma ne sachant quoi dire. Justin avait raison : il avait refusé de servir Voldemort quand celui-ci lui avait dit de tuer Justin. Avant ça, il était prêt à recevoir la marque. Tout son corps répugnait alors à tendre le bras, mais entre ça et la mort, il était prêt à se soumettre. Puis Voldemort avait parlé de Justin, et Théodore avait alors trouvé en lui la force de résister. Il se sentit soudain honteux. Même s'il ne voulait tuer personne, il était prêt à recevoir la marque. Ce que Voldemort voulait qu'il fasse à Justin, il aurait probablement eu à le faire à d'autres personnes. _En aurais-je été capable ?_ se demanda Théodore avec horreur. Il fut interrompu dans ses sombres pensées par Justin.

- Je suis désolé. Dit-il.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne voulais pas que tu deviennes un mangemort, mais je n'imaginais pas que si tu refusais les conséquences seraient aussi terribles… Si j'avais su…

- Si j'avais accepté, je serais devenu un monstre. Le coupa Théodore d'une voix sombre. Je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir refusé. On peut pratiquement dire que faire ta connaissance a sauvé mon âme.

Justin baissa les yeux, gêné.

- J'ai rien fait de spécial… Je t'ai surtout attiré des ennuis…

- Tu m'as surtout sauvé, oui ! Je sais ce qui se passe maintenant quand les mangemorts s'en prennent à quelqu'un et crois-moi : je suis sincère quand je dis que je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de prendre part à de tels carnages. Je ne regrette rien. Si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde.

- Théo…

- C'est mon dernier mot, alors ne me fais pas ton mea culpa. Sans toi, je ne pourrais même plus être qualifié d'être humain.

Justin ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Théodore le fit taire d'un seul regard. Il était sincère quand il disait qu'il ne regrettait rien. Enfin, presque : son seul regret était de ne pas être assez puissant pour tuer Voldemort et mettre un terme à cette guerre. _Mais Potter le peut, lui. Ce n'est pas une question de force brute ou de puissance magique, c'est autre chose. J'ignore ce que c'est, mais Potter l'a en lui. Il reste donc toujours un espoir._

- Bon, soupira-t-il. Maintenant passons à la suite : Dumbledore m'a dit ce que vous avez fait pour me retrouver.

Là encore, un silence tendu emplit l'atmosphère. Théodore fronça les sourcils. Dumbledore ne lui avait donc pas menti quand il avait décrit les risques que ses amis avaient pris pour lui.

- Avez-vous la moindre idée des risques que vous avez pris ?

- Et oh, t'es gentil, tu ne fais aucun commentaire. Rétorqua Blaise. Tu es mal placé pour critiquer, monsieur je-rentre-de-force-dans-mon-propre-esprit-et-tant-pis-si-ça-me-tue.

- Je ne vous critique pas, soupira Théodore. Sans vous, je serais mort. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie…

- C'est normal, intervint Justin. On est amis, non ?

- Oui… Mais quand je pense à ce qui aurait pu vous arriver…

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce que Voldemort lui avait fait subir. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était que ce monstre s'en prenne à ses amis. Si jamais, ce soir là, Justin et Blaise s'étaient fait capturés, Voldemort les aurait torturé puis tué sous ses yeux. Cela aurait été pire que tout ce que le Serpentard avait eu à endurer. _Ce sont mes amis…_ pensa Théodore avec désespoir. _Je veux qu'ils soient heureux et en sécurité, je veux pouvoir les protéger, mais j'en suis incapable…_ Il serra les poings, furieux à cause de sa faiblesse. Dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, handicapé et sans baguette, il ne pourrait rien faire si Voldemort s'en prenait à eux, il ne pourrait qu'assister au carnage, impuissant. Voldemort serait ravi, il réussirait à briser Théodore s'il s'attaquait à ses amis, il réduirait sa volonté à néant, ce regard qu'il haïssait tant cesserait de le défier et le supplierait de les laisser en vie. Oui, si Voldemort apprenait à quel point Théodore était attaché à ses amis, il se précipiterait pour les éliminer, de préférence sous les yeux de Théodore. Le Serpentard serra les dents :

- Pour moi, voir Voldemort s'en prendre à vous serait pire que tout. Dit-il d'une voix rauque. Je serais prêt à tous les sacrifices pour empêcher ça.

Il sentit alors une main fraiche lui caresser la joue. Il leva les yeux et vit Tracey qui le regardait avec amour. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était lui-même sur le point de fondre en larmes.

- Théodore, je sais ce que tu ressens, lui dit-elle avec douceur, nous tous ici, nous le savons. Tu dis que tu as peur de nous perdre, mais c'est pareil pour nous. Si tu venais à disparaître, nous ne nous en remettrions jamais. Lorsque Selwyn t'a emmené, nous savions qu'il te ferait du mal. Nous étions désespérés, et c'est pour ça que nous avons tenté le tout pour le tout. Tu n'es pas le seul à être prêt à te sacrifier : chacun d'entre nous serait prêt à donner sa vie pour toi. Nous ne pouvions rester les bras croisés. Te perdre serait le pire qui pourrait nous arriver.

- C'est pour ça qu'on a foncé. Fit Blaise. Et puis, nous savons tous très bien que si les rôles avaient été inversés tu n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde à risquer ta vie pour nous.

- Je sais… mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Le coupa Justin. Nous ne pouvions pas rester les bras croisés. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que l'on prenne des risques pour toi, mais nous, nous ne pouvons pas **ne pas** prendre des risques pour toi. Tu comprends ?

- On ne regrette pas d'y être allés. Renchérit Blaise. C'est sans doute la seule chose bien que j'ai faite dans ma vie.

- Par contre… dit Justin à voix basse. Quand on est arrivé sur place, on s'est rendu compte que c'était pire que tout ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer…

- Ouais… On croyait que Selwyn voulait régler ses vieux comptes, mais _**ça**_…

- Ça on ne s'y attendait pas. Tu sais, Théo, pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai eu envie de tuer quelqu'un, ce soir là…

Le ton de Justin était si dur que Théodore eut du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder, car Blaise intervint d'un ton tout aussi sombre.

- Ouais, ce sale chauve ! Cracha-t-il. Je suis sérieux Nott, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie… Ce qu'il faisait… Ce qu'il **te** faisait… C'était atroce… Et même en ayant la frousse j'ai eu envie de lui sauter dessus…

- On ne pourra jamais oublier ça… continua Justin. Quand on voyait dans les journaux ce qu'il faisait, quand on entendait des rumeurs… C'était déjà révoltant, mais là… Je me sens si inutile !!

Justin avait crié sa dernière phrase en frappant son poing sur la table.

- J'ai toujours su que j'étais faible, mais là on m'a étalé cette fichue faiblesse sur la figure.

- C'était comme recevoir une claque. Ajouta Blaise. On s'est vraiment sentit nuls sur ce coup là. Tout ce qu'on pouvait faire, c'était trouver un moyen de localiser cet endroit tout en essayant de faire… abstraction de ce qui t'arrivait. Quand on a découvert le nom du cimetière, on n'était même pas heureux. On savait que le temps de retourner à Poudlard, de prévenir Dumbledore…

- Plus le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour organiser une mission de sauvetage… ajouta Tracey qui fixait le sol, les larmes aux yeux.

- On savait que tu ne tiendrais pas longtemps… continua Justin. Tu étais dans un tel état… Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu faisais pour rester en vie. Quand on a quitté le cimetière on savait… on savait que c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'on te voyait…

- Tu étais vraiment mal en point, on ne voyait vraiment pas comment tu pourrais tenir le coup jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours… On croyait que tu allais mourir avant… On ne s'est jamais senti aussi mal de notre vie… On était en train de t'abandonner…

- Mais non ! s'indigna Théodore. Vous m'avez sauvé ! C'est grâce à vous que je suis encore en vie !

- Non, Nott, c'est grâce à ta volonté que tu es toujours là. Personne n'aurait pu survivre à ça… Et surtout personne n'aurait pu rester sain d'esprit. On a cru qu'on t'avait perdu. Mais on était trop faibles, on ne pouvait rien faire à part appeler des secours !

- Tu sais ce que c'est, Théo, que de se sentir impuissant à ce point ? lui demanda Justin. De voir un ami qui est pratiquement en train de mourir, et de ne rien pouvoir faire à part prendre ses jambes à son coup ? Quand on est retourné à Poudlard, on était désespérés, on ne savait pas si tu étais toujours en vie. On savait qu'à n'importe quel moment, Voldemort pourrait décider d'en finir, ou alors que ton cœur allait lâcher.

- On a eu l'impression de t'abandonner…

- Deux fois… intervint Tracey avec amertume. On a eu l'impression de t'abandonner deux fois. Nous n'avions rien pu faire quand Selwyn t'a emmené, rien à part te regarder partir en sachant qu'on ne te reverrait peut-être plus jamais. Et quand nous avons décidé de te venir en aide, nous nous sommes rendus compte que même malgré tous nos efforts, nous n'étions pas assez forts…

- Ça suffit. Intervint Théodore qui ne pouvait plus supporter de voir autant de souffrance dans les yeux de ses amis. Vous dites que vous n'êtes pas forts ? Vous êtes aveugles ? Sans vous, Dumbledore ne m'aurait jamais récupéré à temps. Je serais mort dans la boue d'un cimetière. Vous avez pris d'énormes risques pour me sortir de là. Vous auriez pu rester tranquillement dans vos lits à attendre que je revienne ou des nouvelles concernant ma disparition. Mais non, vous avez décidé de suivre des mangemorts pour me libérer. Puis avez vu que Voldemort lui même était là. Vous avez vu ce dont il était capable. Vous auriez pu partir immédiatement. Mais non, vous êtes restés. Vous êtes restés en sachant que si vous étiez pris vous subiriez le même sort que moi. Pourtant vous avez pris ce risque et vous avez réussi à découvrir où ils me retenaient. Vous êtes bien plus forts que beaucoup de gens en ce monde, croyez-moi.

Les trois autres élèves le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, comme s'ils avaient du mal à en croire leurs oreilles. Théodore décida alors d'en finir.

- Donc, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, d'accord ?

- D'accord… marmonnèrent-ils en guise de réponse.

- Bien.

Il remarqua alors que ses amis échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil, puis Blaise demanda :

- Nott, désolé de te demander ça, mais comment as-tu fait ?

- Fait quoi ?

- Comment tu as survécu. Précisa Justin. Dumbledore nous a dit que les médecins étaient très pessimistes, et on a pas eu de mal à le croire. Comment as-tu fait pour survivre à de telles blessures ?

Théodore réfléchit un instant. Certes, sa guérison était spectaculaire, on le lui avait déjà dit, mais personne ne lui avait jamais demandé comment il avait fait pour guérir.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée… avoua-t-il en toute franchise. Le docteur Ackerley m'a dit que j'avais un désir de vivre hors du commun. Selon lui, c'est grâce à mon inconscient que je suis resté en vie pendant mon coma. Il a dit qu'avec de telles blessures et avec tout le sang que j'avais perdu, j'aurais dû mourir.

- Pourtant tu es là.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé. C'est peut-être mon inconscient… en tout cas quelque chose m'a donné la force de rester en vie, alors que j'avais perdu connaissance.

- Quelque chose ? répéta Justin. Tu insinues qu'il y a eu intervention extérieure ?

- Je n'en sais rien… soupira Théodore. Je ne m'explique pas ce qui s'est passé…

- En tous cas tu es en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- N'empêche, c'est bizarre… murmura Blaise. Dumbledore nous a dit que dans l'état dans lequel tu étais, si jamais tu venais à survivre, tu ne pourrais sans doute plus jamais bouger ni te relever. Il a aussi dit que tu risquais de ne plus avoir toute ta tête en te réveillant. Normalement, si tu avais survécu, tu aurais du être réduit à l'état de légume…

- Ce qui a rendu les choses plus difficiles pour nous… soupira Tracey.

- Comment ça ?

- Ne te méprends pas, Théodore, nous voulions que tu vives. Mais nous avions peur que… qu'en te réveillant le simple fait de vivre soit une souffrance. Si tu avais conservé tes facultés mentales mais étais resté paralysé à vie, ta vie aurait été un enfer ! Et si tu te réveillais dans le même état que les parents de Londubat ? C'était horrible pour moi ! Je voulais que tu vives, mais en même temps j'avais peur de ce que deviendrait ta vie. J'avais peur qu'en te réveillant tu ne sois plus toi-même, ou que tu préfères mourir plutôt que de vivre de la sorte !

Elle fondit en larmes, et Théodore rapprocha sa chaise de celle de la jeune fille pour la serrer contre lui. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était le même sentiment ambigu qui avait frappé Owen lorsqu'il le soignait : le désir de lui sauver la vie, mais la peur que cette nouvelle vie qu'on lui offrirait ne vaille pas la peine d'être vécue. Ça devait être horrible que d'aimer quelqu'un et de se dire que la mort serait peut-être la meilleure chose qui pourrait lui arriver. Car c'était le cas, si Théodore avait dû resté paralysé à vie ou passer le restant de ses jours avec le cerveau endommagé comme les parents de Londubat, il aurait préféré qu'on ne l'ait pas sauvé, qu'on l'ait laissé mourir.

- Calmes-toi, Tracey, tout va bien, maintenant. Je suis là, je suis guéri. Tout est fini.

Elle se blottît contre lui, tentant tant bien que mal d'empêcher les larmes de couler. Puis Blaise reprit parole :

- En tout cas, on peut dire que ton inconscient est balaise : non seulement il t'a gardé en vie, mais en plus ton esprit est resté intact.

- Oui, quand je me suis réveillé, tout était comme avant, tout du moins dans ma tête, même si j'étais un peu parano…

- C'est à dire ?

- J'avais du mal à dormir, je faisais beaucoup de cauchemars… Et la nuit je me sentais particulièrement angoissé. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait revenir pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé… Mais bon à part ça, ça allait.

- Si tu ne t'étais inquiété à aucun moment, alors là oui je me serais fait du souci pour ton état mental… marmonna Justin.

Cette phrase détendit l'atmosphère, et tous éclatèrent de rire.

- C'est vrai ! S'esclaffa Théodore. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas aussi dérangé, tout de même !

- T'es pas normal non plus. Objecta le Poufsouffle.

- Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que je ne sais pas comment je suis encore en un seul morceau et sain d'esprit.

- Dumbledore nous a dit qu'au début tu ne pouvais pas bouger et qu'il t'a fallu faire une rééducation.

- C'est le cas. Au début, le moindre mouvement était une vraie torture. Je ne pouvais pas du tout bouger, même le petit doigt. A chaque fois que j'essayais, une douleur atroce me parcourait tout le corps, surtout la colonne.

- C'est normal, intervint Justin, on nous a dit que Voldemort t'avait pratiquement arraché la colonne. C'est là qu'il y a la moelle épinière, et de nombreux nerfs. C'est un vrai miracle que le docteur ait pu tout mettre en place.

- Il est très doué, sourit Théodore. Je crois que c'est le meilleur de Sainte Mangouste.

- Il est plus que doué, s'il a réussi à faire ça… Mais si la douleur était aussi forte, ta rééducation…

- A été un véritable enfer, oui. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. Maintenant, j'ai presque totalement récupéré. J'utilise la canne pour m'appuyer, mais bientôt je n'en n'aurai plus besoin. Mon plus gros problème, c'est les escaliers, mais le docteur a dit que dans quelques mois ça devrait se calmer. C'est une question d'habitude : plus je bouge, moins la douleur est forte. C'est comme ça.

- Et ben…

- En tout cas, on peut dire qu'il te haïssait tout particulièrement, intervint Tracey. Je veux dire, il s'acharne sur toutes ses victimes, mais toi…

- C'est une histoire de famille, apparemment…

- Comment ça ?

- Quand il me torturait, il a parlé de mon grand-père… Je ne sais pas si c'est mon grand-père maternel ou paternel, en tout cas je n'ai connu aucun des deux. Mais l'un d'entre eux lui a causé pas mal de problèmes. Je lui ressemble beaucoup, selon lui, j'ai le même regard… Et c'est là un regard qu'il déteste. La haine que me voue Selwyn n'est rien comparée à celle que Voldemort voue à mon grand-père. Il a beau être mort depuis longtemps, son souvenir est resté vivace.

- On dirait qu'il l'a marqué… fit Blaise. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu lui faire ?

- Aucune idée, mais ça devait être sérieux. M'enfin, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir en savoir plus sur cette histoire…

- Ouais, il vaut mieux oublier tout ça. Approuva Blaise. C'est en faisant profil bas qu'on vit vieux.

- Je crois que tu as raison sur ce coup là… Bon si on parlait de sujets plus joyeux ?

- Comme le boulot qu'il te reste à faire ? ricana Justin.

- Tu sais que je te hais, toi ?

- Mais non, tu m'adores !

- N'empêche, le blaireau a raison, intervint Blaise en feuilletant le programme de Rogue d'un air découragé, si on ne s'y met pas tout de suite, on y sera encore à trois heures du matin…

Il n'avait pas tort, ils avaient beau s'être mis au travail immédiatement, ils étaient toujours là à deux heures du matin. Et encore, comme l'avait dit Justin, c'était une chance que Théodore soit un bon élève. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour apprendre les sorts auxquels ils avaient été initiés en son absence, mais les retenir tous de mémoire fût plus ardu. En histoire de la magie, Théodore tentait tant bien que mal de retenir les dates, et en runes anciennes et en arithmancie, le défit fut de taille. Puis vinrent les potions : il y avait tant de formules nouvelles à retenir que Théodore en eut le tournis.

- Bon sang ! s'exclama-t-il. Comment peut-on retenir autant de poisons et d'antidotes différents en une nuit ?

- Demande ça à Rogue… marmonna Tracey d'un air sombre. C'est lui qui a fait ce fichu programme, et tu peux être sûr que demain, s'il en a l'occasion, il t'interrogera sur tout ce qu'on a fait ce soir, dans toutes les matières.

- D'ailleurs, plus que deux anti-poisons et on attaque la défense contre les forces du mal. Waouh !! Tu as vu ça ?! Il n'y est pas allé mollo en ce qui concerne les matières de autres, mais avec ses cours à lui, le vieux Rogue s'est lâché !

- Votre dirlo est dingue, c'est prouvé… gémit Justin en lisant à son tour le programme. On est pas couchés… Il nous faudra au moins une heure et demie pour boucler tout ça…

Théodore bâilla.

- Vraiment, l'accueil à Poudlard est génial : je sors de l'hôpital et on s'apprête à m'y renvoyer pour épuisement !

Ce fut alors qu'un grand fracas parvint à ses oreilles.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il, soudain très réveillé.

- Sans doute Peeves ! grogna Blaise. Saleté d'esprit frappeur !

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas décidé lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit d'un coup. Mais ce ne fut pas Peeves qui leur fit face. Blaise s'arrêta net en reconnaissant leur directeur de maison. Rogue avait l'air essoufflé, comme s'il était venu en courant.

- Profes…

Blaise n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. D'un geste brusque, Rogue leva sa baguette et un sort frappa Blaise avec une telle violence que le Serpentard fut propulsé dans les airs pour se fracasser contre le mur du fond.

- Professeur, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'indigna Tracey.

Rogue leva à nouveau sa baguette, et Justin réagit au quart de tour.

- Expeliarmus ! cria-t-il.

Mais Rogue fut plus rapide, il esquiva le sort de Justin et lui envoya un sortilège informulé. Justin parvint à éviter le premier sort, mais le deuxième l'atteignit et il s'écroula sur le sol, pétrifié. Avec un cri de rage, Tracey se leva à son tour et envoya une série de sortilèges contre leur professeur. Malheureusement, ce dernier parvint soit à les bloquer, soit à les esquiver, et contrattaqua avec violence.

- Tracey ! S'écria Theodore en voyant la jeune fille s'effondrer à son tour, inconsciente. Vous ! Espèce de…

Il était prêt à se jeter sur Rogue, en oubliant tout de son infirmité. Mais elle ne pouvait disparaître aussi facilement, et Théodore poussa un gémissement lorsque la douleur l'atteignit. Rogue en profita. Il leva à nouveau sa baguette et Théodore fut atteint de plein fouet par son sort. Il fut propulsé dans les airs et en eut le souffle coupé. Il atterrit violemment sur le dos, et poussa un hurlement de douleur. Ses membres devinrent rigides, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le sort utilisé par Rogue. C'était le choc de la chute qui avait provoqué une douleur telle qu'elle le paralysait. Théodore poussa un gémissement de douleur, et sa vue se troubla. Il tenta de se relever, mais ne parvint qu'à lever la tête. Il vit Rogue qui le regardait d'un air choqué, mais sa vue devenait de plus en plus floue. L'enseignant hésita un instant, comme pris de remords, puis s'écria :

- Accio baguettes magiques !

Aussitôt, les baguettes de Blaise, Justin et Tracey lui vinrent en main. Il lança un dernier regard à Théodore, puis tourna les talons.

- P-Professeur…

Rogue s'arrêta net en entendant le gémissement de Théodore. Lentement, il se retourna, et toisa son élève d'un regard profond et agité, que Théodore ne lui connaissait pas.

- P-Pourquoi… Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

Le regard de Rogue s'adoucit momentanément, et Théodore ne sut comment interpréter ce regard : il semblait y avoir une infinie tristesse, ainsi que des remords. Théodore fut touché par ce regard, il avait l'impression qu'il se trouvait face à un homme enchaîné par le destin, un homme qui avait perdu son droit de choisir. Rogue ouvrit finalement la bouche, et sa voix fut plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire quand il lui répondit :

- Pour vous sauver. Dit-il tout simplement.

Puis il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Théodore l'entendit vaguement fermer la porte à clé, mais tous ses sens se troublaient. Sa vue devint de plus en plus floue, puis tout devint noir.


	45. Chapitre 45

**Chapitre 45 : Trahison**

Théodore poussa un gémissement tandis qu'il revenait lentement à lui. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un le secouait pour le réveiller. _Qu'est-ce que… ?_ Peu à peu, les sens lui revinrent, et il trouva la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Il fut surpris de se trouver nez à nez avec le professeur McGonagall. Elle était échevelée, couverte d'égratignures et ses robes de sorcier étaient par endroits déchirées ou brûlées.

- Professeur ?

- Ah, vous vous réveillez enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement rassurée.

Elle l'aida à se rasseoir. Toujours sur le sol, il prit appui sur le mur de pierre froide derrière lui. Il avait encore mal à la tête, et tout son corps était endolori. Il grimaça. Son dos n'était pas en bon état, il avait dû faire une chute… Heureusement que la froideur de la pierre le soulageait. Mais que s'était-il donc passé ? Pendant quelques instants, il resta dans le flou, puis la mémoire lui revint. _Rogue. Mais pourquoi… ?_ Il leva brusquement la tête, soudain inquiet pour ses amis. Justin était déjà sur pieds, et le professeur Chourave aidait Tracey à se relever. Slughorn était là lui aussi, et il venait de mettre Blaise en position assise. Le Serpentard semblait étourdi, ce qui n'était guère surprenant étant donné la violence avec laquelle il avait percuté le mur. Théodore se rendit compte que Slughorn agitait sa baguette pour refermer une vilaine coupure que son ami avait à la tête.

- Mr. Nott, reprit McGonagall, que s'est-il passé ici ? Vous avez été attaqué ?

- Attaqué ?

- Oui, des mangemorts se sont infiltrés dans l'école.

En entendant le mot mangemort, Théodore se redressa d'un bond, d'instinct, sa main plongea dans sa poche pour agripper sa baguette… avant de se rendre compte que le temps où il en avait eu une était révolu.

- Des mangemorts ? répéta-t-il d'une voix dure. Combien ?

- J'ignore le nombre exact. Mais ils ne sont plus là. Ils ont pris la fuite.

- Ca veut dire qu'ils ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient… comprit Théodore.

- Je croyais que…

McGonagall hésita, mais elle n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Théodore ne savait que trop bien où elle voulait en venir.

- Ils ne sont pas venus pour moi. Si c'était le cas, je serais déjà mort. Ils n'auraient eu qu'à se rendre à la salle commune des Serpentards, j'en connais qui auraient été trop heureux de leur dire où j'étais. Où allaient-ils ?

- La tour d'astronomie.

Théodore haussa les sourcils. La tour d'astronomie ? Mais il n'y avait strictement rien là-bas. Décidément, cette histoire devenait de plus en plus étrange. Il retint avec difficulté un soupir d'agacement. Il ne voulait pas se mêler des problèmes des Phénix, mais là, il se sentait impliqué.

- Dumbledore. Dit-il. Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore.

- Le professeur Dumbledore ?

- Oui. Il savait que les mangemorts préparaient quelque chose concernant Poudlard. Il me l'a dit quand j'étais dans son bureau.

- Il… vous a dit ça ?

McGonagall avait parlé d'une voix surprise, voir même outrée. Elle le regardait avec une expression à la fois étonnée et même peinée, comme si elle se sentait trahie. Theodore comprit alors que Dumbledore n'avait rien dit à McGonagall, mais il comprit également autre chose.

- Rogue est au courant. Quand il est venu ici, ils nous a tous neutralisé et nous a enfermé. Il m'a dit qu'il nous sauvait la vie en faisant ça. Je crois que Dumbledore l'avait informé de la situation.

- Alors il a une façon bien à lui de sauver les gens, gronda Justin. Où sont nos baguettes ? Il les a emportées, non ?

- Elles sont avec moi, lui dit le professeur Chourave, elles étaient cachées dans une armure dans le couloir. L'armure m'a dit qu'on l'avait chargée de les remettre à un enseignant de Poudlard.

- Quelle histoire… Quelle histoire… dit Slughorn. Des mangemorts à Poudlard, qui l'eut cru ! Mais vous avez raison, mon garçon, vous avez tout à fait raison : il faut retrouver Albus. Oui, il faut le retrouver. Il saura quoi faire. Je suis sûr qu'il nous expliquera ce qui s'est passé ici.

- Attendez une minute ! intervint Théodore. Vous voulez dire que vous ne savez pas où il est ?

- Il a quitté l'école, pour autant que je sache. Expliqua McGonagall. Il était accompagné de Potter.

- Potter ?

- Oui, mais il doit être de retour : j'ai vu Potter qui se battait contre les mangemorts. Le jeune Malefoy était là lui aussi. Rogue le trainait par le bras.

Théodore se raidit. Malefoy et Rogue ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Etaient-ils de mèche ? Depuis le début, Théodore savait que Malefoy préparait quelque chose. Maintenant, il savait quelle était sa mission : permettre aux mangemorts d'infiltrer Poudlard. D'ailleurs, Théodore devait admettre que Drago avait réussi un coup de force. _Comment diable s'y est-il pris ?_ C'était là un vrai mystère, et Théodore était forcé de reconnaître que Malefoy n'était peut-être pas aussi idiot qu'il en avait l'air. _Et qu'est-ce que Rogue faisait là au milieu ?_ se demanda Théodore. Au début, il croyait que le directeur de Serpentard était de mèche avec les mangemorts, puis il s'était dit qu'il était du côté de Dumbledore. _Sinon, pourquoi m'aurait-il sauvé ? Il aurait pu me livrer aux mangemorts sans aucun problème._ C'était vrai, dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, Théodore n'aurait pu résister de façon efficace. Rogue aurait aussi pu indiquer aux mangemorts où se trouvait son élève, mais il ne l'avait de toute évidence pas fait. Il avait enfermé Théodore et les autres dans cette salle de cours. Cela signifiait qu'il savait qu'il y aurait des combats, et qu'il voulait faire en sorte que Théodore et ses amis ne se retrouvent pas au milieu. Il savait ce qui allait se passer et avait très certainement sauvé la vie de Théodore en l'enfermant dans cette salle. D'où tenait-il l'information ? De Malefoy ou de Dumbledore ?

Ce fut alors qu'une idée lui vint à l'éprit. _Serait-ce possible que Rogue soit l'Ombre du phénix ?_ C'était à envisager, car Dumbledore avait confiance en Rogue. _Et c'est un Serpentard… Il n'est pas aimé de surcroît. C'est peut-être lui, mais ça reste encore à vérifier. Ca m'a l'air trop évident…_ C'était vrai, tout le monde savait que Dumbledore lui faisait confiance. C'était trop risqué de lui confier tous les secrets du vieux sorcier. Théodore se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas chancelant. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Il interrogerait directement Dumbledore à ce sujet, et si le directeur répondait par la positive, alors il en parlerait aussi à Rogue.

- Il faut que je voie Dumbledore. Annonça-t-il.

- Mr. Nott, vous n'y pensez pas ! Vous devez vous rendre à l'infirmerie.

- Je vais bien ! s'impatienta Théodore. Ce n'est qu'une simple chute sans conséquences ! De plus, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, il me semble que vous avez d'autres priorités en ce moment, professeur.

McGonagall pinça les lèvres, mais n'ajouta rien. Pendant ce temps, Slughorn demanda à Blaise s'il voulait se rendre à l'infirmerie pour recevoir une réponse négative.

- Bon, fit Théodore, maintenant je crois que nous devons…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car Hagrid apparut alors, essoufflé et en pleurs. Théodore recula pour le laisser passer, de crainte que le demi-géant ne l'écrase par accident.

- Professeur McGonagall ! s'exclama-t-il à bout de souffle. Professeur, c'est… c'est horrible… le professeur Dumbledore… il est… il est mort !

Ces paroles furent accueillies par un silence choqué. Les mots se répétaient à l'infini dans la tête de Théodore, mais il ne parvenait pas à assimiler leur sens. Il ne pouvait pas accepter une réalité aussi atroce. _Non… non, c'est impossible…_ Il n'était pas le seul à penser de la sorte, car tous les autres semblaient être en état de choc, tout comme lui. McGonagall fut la première à se remettre :

- Le professeur Dumbledore… murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Oui. Sanglota Hagrid en se mouchant dans un chiffon crasseux. Oui… Il est… Il est tombé de la tour d'astronomie. Il… il…

Tous le regardèrent horrifiés tandis qu'il pleurait de plus belle. Théodore en était encore à assimiler cette simple vérité : Dumbledore est mort. Mais à partir du moment où Hagrid eut mentionné la tour d'astronomie, son cerveau se remit en marche. _La tour d'astronomie ? C'est là que sont allés les mangemorts._ Tout devint clair, alors. Si les mangemorts étaient venus à Poudlard, ce n'était pas pour Potter, mais pour Dumbledore. Sans doute avaient-ils appris que Dumbledore était affaibli, ce qui les avait poussé à agir. _C'était donc ça la mission de Malefoy !_ Théodore dut s'appuyer sur sa canne pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, mortifié par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Mais Hagrid continua, et les révélations qui suivirent furent pires que les précédentes :

- Harry… Harry était là quand c'est arrivé… Il a tout vu… Il a dit que… Il a dit que c'est Rogue qui a tué Dumbledore !

Cette fois-ci, Théodore resta vraiment muet d'horreur. Rogue ? Son directeur de maison ? L'homme qui l'avait guidé pendant toute sa scolarité ? Celui qui venait juste de lui sauver la vie en s'assurant que les mangemorts ne le retrouvent pas ? _Ce n'est pas possible… pas lui…_ Il devait y avoir une erreur : Dumbledore avait confiance en Rogue. Rogue était sans doute l'Ombre du Phénix. Comment pouvait-il… ?

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, Hagrid ! s'écria McGonagall d'une voix suraigüe qui indiquait qu'elle était proche de la crise de nerfs. Dumbledore ne peut pas… Rogue n'aurait jamais…

- C'est vrai ! sanglota Hagrid. Je… j'ai vu son corps, en bas de la tour… et… et Rogue prenait la fuite avec les autres mangemorts…

- Severus… souffla Slughorn. Cela ne se peut pas… Severus était loyal envers Dumbledore, il…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que McGonagall s'était levée d'un bond.

- Pomona, veuillez conduire Mr Finch-Fletchley à la chambre commune des Poufsouffle, et assurez-vous que tous vos élèves y restent jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Horace, faites de même avec les Serpentard. Hagrid, où est Potter ?

- A l'infirmerie.

- Bien, je m'y rends de ce pas pour mettre toute cette histoire au clair…

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce le plus vite possible, laissant derrière elle un Théodore en état de choc… Le professeur Chourave fut la première à se remettre de ces émotions.

- Justin, veuillez me suivre, je vous prie…

Sa voix tremblait et Théodore comprit qu'elle avait du mal à accepter les nouvelles apportées par Hagrid. Elle n'était pas la seule, d'ailleurs. Slughorn se leva et parla d'une voix si faible que Théodore ne l'entendit presque pas :

- Oui, oui vous avez raison… Venez, nous retournons au dortoir…

Il quitta la pièce lentement, suivi par Théodore, Tracey et Blaise. Théodore échangea un regard avec ses camarades. Ils avaient l'air aussi choqués que lui. La mort de Dumbledore en elle seule était un coup dur, mais savoir que Rogue en était le responsable était pire. Aucun d'entre eux n'arrivait à se conformer à une telle chose. C'était inimaginable. Que l'auteur d'un tel crime soit leur directeur de maison, l'homme qui les avait guidé à Poudlard depuis leur premier jour dans l'école de sorcellerie, leur était inconcevable. _Ce n'est pas possible…_ se répétait Théodore. _Ce n'est pas vrai…_

Le trajet jusqu'à la salle commune lui parut plus long qu'à l'ordinaire. Dumbledore mort, Rogue un assassin. Il ne pouvait y croire, c'était au-delà de ses moyens. Certes, il savait que Dumbledore serait mort tôt ou tard à cause de sa blessure à la main, mais tout de même… _Assassiné…_ C'était trop horrible pour être vrai. L'idée de la disparition de Dumbledore dans de telles circonstances… Mais, une minute… Rogue était au courant pour la blessure de Dumbledore. Si ce que le vieux sorcier lui avait dit était vrai, alors seuls Rogue et Owen étaient au courant. Théodore fronça les sourcils. Rogue avait-il prévenu le Seigneur des Ténèbres de l'état de faiblesse de Dumbledore ? Si oui, alors l'action des mangemorts était inutile, car leur victime serait morte avant la fin de l'année. _Non, ce n'était pas inutile, en agissant de la sorte, ils ont prouvé leur force. Ils ont tué l'un des plus grands sorciers de l'histoire. Maintenant que son héros est mort, le monde sorcier sera plongé dans le chaos et la panique._ Oui, c'était astucieux de leur part…

Théodore s'arrêta net. Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il savait ce que Malefoy préparait, qu'il avait tout prévu. Etait-ce vrai ? Savait-il exactement ce qui se passait et le rôle de Rogue dans cette histoire ? Les paroles de Dumbledore lui revinrent alors en mémoire. _Je serais mort d'ici la fin de l'année._ La fin de l'année scolaire ? Parlait-il de sa main uniquement ? Ou savait-il que son destin était de mourir au sommet de la tour d'astronomie ? Et Rogue dans tout ça ? Avait-il obéi aux ordres de Dumbledore ou à ceux de Voldemort ? C'était là une question sans réponse pour Théodore. Si Rogue avait été du côté de Dumbledore, il ne l'aurait jamais tué. Mais s'il avait été du côté de Voldemort il se serait fait un plaisir de lui livrer l'héritier des Nott. _Pourtant il m'a sauvé, j'ai une dette envers lui…_ Théodore se sentait perdu, il était incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il ne voulait pas accepter la trahison de Rogue. C'était là un caprice de ses sentiments personnels. Mais sur le plan strictement logique, l'affaire était loin d'être simple : pourquoi Rogue l'aurait-il sauvé s'il était un mangemort ? Faisait-il cavalier seul ? Possible. Se jouait-il de la rivalité entre Dumbledore et Voldemort pour réaliser ses propres fins ? Peut-être. Avait-il sauvé Théodore parce que, même en étant au service de Voldemort, il l'appréciait en tant qu'individu ? Ce serait du jamais vu de la part d'un mangemort, mais c'était à envisager. _Au point où j'en suis…_

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la salle commune, il remarqua que tous les élèves paraissaient surexcités. En apercevant Slughorn, ils se précipitèrent vers lui.

- Professeur !

- Que s'est-il passé professeur ?

- On a entendu des bruits de lutte.

- On nous a dit qu'il y avait des mangemorts dans l'école.

Slughorn eut un mouvement de recul face à cette foule désespérée.

- Et bien… Hum, oui, il y a eu… excusez-moi, je dois me rendre auprès des autres enseignants, nous vous donnerons de plus amples explications plus tard. Retournez vous coucher, maintenant. Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à quitter la salle commune.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et quitta la salle. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Théodore et ses amis. Certains ouvrirent la bouche pour leur poser des questions à leur tour, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent prendre parole la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer Kyle Vaisey, le préfet.

- Oui, je comprends, je m'en charge… dit-il au professeur Slughorn tandis que la porte se refermait.

Il y eut un silence pesant, puis Cassandra Whitney, la préfète de septième année, s'adressa à Kyle :

- Alors, tu as découvert quelque chose ?

Kyle hocha la tête avec raideur, et Théodore comprit qu'il était au courant :

- Des mangemorts sont entrés de force dans l'école avec la complicité de Drago Malefoy. Annonça-t-il sans détour.

Il y eut des expressions outrées, des regards choqués. De nombreux élèves se mirent à chuchoter à l'oreille de leur voisin. L'agitation était à son comble, et Théodore sentait presque dans l'air la nervosité qui assaillait un bon nombre de ses camarades. Certains, en revanche, avaient l'air ravi, comme Crabbe et Goyle, ou encore GreenGrass. Pansy Parkinson, en revanche, avait l'air inquiète. Il était clair qu'elle voulait savoir si Drago avait réussi à s'en sortir. Kyle leva la main pour rétablir le silence, et tout le monde se tut immédiatement.

- Je n'ai pas fini, dit-il d'une voix sèche, Rogue était l'un de leur complices, également. Il a tué le professeur Dumbledore.

Cette fois, il n'y eut aucun chuchotement, juste un silence choqué. Tous les élèves avaient les yeux exorbités, comme s'ils ne pouvaient croire ce que leur disait leur préfet. Théodore reconnut en eux le même choc qui s'était emparé de lui quelques minutes auparavant. La mort de Dumbledore, la traîtrise de Rogue. C'était tout simplement inconcevable, surtout pour un Serpentard. Même si Dumbledore n'était guère populaire chez les vert et argent, il faisait partie du paysage, on s'était habitué à sa présence. L'idée même qu'il puisse disparaître un jour ne leur avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Savoir de surcroît que leur directeur de maison était l'auteur de ce crime était comme une gifle en pleine figure. Théodore observa les visages de ses camarades. Certains se réjouissaient, certes, mais la plupart avaient toujours du mal à assimiler ce qu'on venait de leur apprendre. Lui même n'était pas sûr de l'avoir accepté. Il espérait encore que Rogue surgirait par la porte derrière lui et leur dirait que tout allait bien, que Dumbledore était en pleine forme et qu'ils n'avaient fait que leurrer les mangemorts. Mais c'était là un rêve irréalisable, et il le savait.

- Ils ont pris la fuite, continua Kyle après avoir laissé aux autres le temps de se faire à cette nouvelle révélation, mais pour autant que je sache, il y a des blessés parmi les élèves de Poudlard et il semblerait qu'un mangemort soit mort, mais les autres ont disparu.

Il y eut une nouvelle agitation dans la salle et Théodore comprit pourquoi : une bonne partie des élèves de Serpentard avaient de la famille chez les mangemorts. Tous devaient se dire la même chose. Tous devaient se demander qui ils avaient perdu. Un oncle ? Un frère ? Un père ? Théodore sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce jour, il y a un an, où Rogue leur avait annoncé, à Drago, Crabbe , Goyle et lui, que leurs pères avaient été faits prisonniers au ministère. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien du désespoir qu'il avait ressenti quand Rogue l'avait pris à part pour lui dire que son père avait été blessé. Ce jour là, Théodore avait cru que son cœur allait exploser. Mais là, c'était pire, l'un de ses camarades avait perdu un membre de sa famille. Ce n'était ni un blessé ni un prisonnier. C'était un mort, il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Théodore avait beau haïr les mangemorts après ce qu'ils lui avait fait enduré, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la sympathie pour leurs familles. Il ne savait que trop bien quelle était la douleur qu'elles ressentaient.

Il entendit à peine Kyle donner aux autres l'ordre de retourner au dortoir, trop occupé à ruminer de sombres pensées. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête : l'emprisonnement de son père, la mort de Dumbledore, la trahison de Rogue. Le pire dans tout ça était que Théodore se sentait personnellement touché, il avait l'impression qu'en tuant Dumbledore, c'était lui que Rogue avait trahi. Il était en proie à un sentiment de perte indescriptible. La mort de Dumbledore laissait un vide glacial derrière lui, et Théodore se rendit compte que le vieux sorcier lui manquerait, même s'il ne l'avait pas très bien connu. Mais la trahison de Rogue était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de pire. _Je lui faisais confiance…_ pensa Théodore avec amertume.

Il était sur le point de se rendre dans son dortoir lorsque la main de Kyle l'attrapa par l'épaule.

- Pas si vite, dit le préfet, il faut qu'on parle. Viens t'asseoir par là.

Théodore s'assit dans un fauteuil confortable près de la cheminée. Tracey, Blaise, Kyle et Malcolm s'étaient assis tout autour de lui, tandis que la salle se vidait et que, à l'autre bout de la pièce, les autres préfets se réunissaient pour discuter des événements.

- Slughorn m'a dit que vous avez rencontré Rogue.

- Oui, il nous a assommé puis enfermé dans la salle B3. Il avait aussi pris nos baguettes. Expliqua Blaise.

- Il a dit qu'il nous sauvait la vie… ajouta Théodore d'une voix faible.

Il savait que ça n'avait pas de sens, que Rogue était un traître et qu'il ne méritait pas qu'on le défende, mais il s'était senti obligé de rappeler aux autres ce détail. Kyle haussa les sourcils, guère convaincu :

- Il se peut qu'il ait prévu de vous capturer plus tard et que finalement il n'en ait pas eu le temps. Ou alors son maître veut s'occuper de toi personnellement et lui a donné l'ordre de ne pas te toucher. Apparemment, c'est uniquement pour ça que Rogue n'a pas tué Potter alors qu'il l'avait sous la main pendant six ans. Il a tué Dumbledore, Nott. Il l'a tué et il a pris la fuite avec les mangemorts. Pour moi, il n'y a plus aucun doute concernant sa loyauté.

- Pour moi non plus. Ajouta Blaise d'un air sombre.

- Maintenant, on sait à quoi s'en tenir. Approuva Tracey qui semblait particulièrement en colère.

Après le choc causé par la nouvelle, la jeune fille semblait avoir traversé une phase de chagrin pour finalement sombrer dans la rage. La trahison de Rogue était comme une humiliation personnelle pour elle, et le sentiment semblait être partagé par les autres. Le seul qui n'arrivait pas admettre la traîtrise de Rogue était Théodore.

- Je ne sais pas… dit-il. Cette histoire est louche, il y a beaucoup trop d'incohérences…

Malcolm leva les yeux au ciel et Kyle fronça les sourcils.

- Tu sais, Nott, mélanger les sentiments personnels à son raisonnement n'est pas une bonne idée. Cela fausse ton jugement alors que les faits sont là, sous nos yeux : Rogue est un mangemort, un Espion. Ca ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi, mais c'est un fait.

Théodore ne dit rien, mais dut admettre que Kyle avait raison. S'il refusait d'admettre la trahison de Rogue, c'était parce que ses sentiments personnels venaient brouiller son raisonnement. S'il croyait voir des incohérences dans une histoire aussi limpide que celle là, alors cela signifiait tout simplement qu'il tentait de s'accrocher à tout espoir, si infime soit-il, de se convaincre de l'innocence de Rogue. Il était dangereux de penser de la sorte, cela pourrait le mener à faire des erreurs de jugement qui pourraient lui coûter très cher.

- Oui… fit-il d'une voix plus assurée au bout d'un moment. Oui, vous avez raison. Rien ne peut justifier ce qu'il a fait.

Les autres approuvèrent, puis Malcolm demanda à son cousin :

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je crois que l'école va devoir fermer.

- Non ! s'indigna Tracey. Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça.

- Oh si, ils le peuvent. Crois-tu vraiment que les parents voudront laisser leurs enfants dans une école où le directeur a été tué par des mangemorts ? Te rends-tu compte que s'il y avait eu plus d'élèves dans les couloirs, le nombre de mort aurait pu être considérable ?

- Poudlard n'est plus sûr, je le reconnais, mais dis-moi Vaisey : y a-t-il un endroit sûr dans ce pays de nos jours ?

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Mais les parents voudront avoir leurs enfants à leurs côtés. Je vous conseille de faire vos bagages dès ce soir, il est possible que le Poudlard Express soit là à l'aube.

Tracey poussa un juron. Théodore la comprenait : pour elle qui n'avait connu son père sorcier et avait grandi parmi les moldus, Poudlard était la seule chose qui la liait vraiment au monde magique, qu'elle adorait. Kyle sembla la comprendre car il reprit parole :

- Ecoutez, il y a une chose que je n'ai pas dit aux autres pour éviter une panique, mais je crois que vous avez le droit de savoir : parmi les mangemorts qui nous ont attaqué il y avait Fenrir Greyback.

Cette affirmation fut suivie d'un silence lourd de sens. Théodore sentit son sang se glacer. Oui, il avait entendu parler de Greyback, son père l'avait souvent mis en garde contre cet individu. C'était un loup-garou dont la plus grande joie était de s'attaquer à des enfants. Ces derniers étaient alors contaminés et devenaient eux-mêmes des loup-garous… quand ils survivaient…

- Greyback ? murmura Blaise, tandis que Malcolm avait blêmi. **Le** Greyback ?

- Oui, et on m'a dit qu'à un moment, il s'était séparé des mangemorts. Sûrement à la recherche d'un élève à attaquer. Vous comprenez maintenant ? Si les élèves étaient sortis de leur dortoir un peu plus tôt on aurait eu droit au massacre. C'est pour ça qu'il faut évacuer l'école.

Cette fois-ci, il n'y eut aucune objection. Le petit groupe resta silencieux, chacun ruminant de sombres pensées. Soudain, il y eut un mouvement dans les tableaux et Phineas Nigellus Black, un ancien directeur de Poudlard apparut.

- Ah, vous êtes là Mr. Vaisey ! J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Demain matin auront lieu les funérailles de Dumbledore, les élèves sont tous priés d'y assister. Le Poudlard Express les ramènera à Londres juste après. Veillez à ce que les Serpentard soient prêts.

- Ils le seront. Garantit Vaisey.

- Bien.

Sur ce, Black disparut. Kyle regarda sa montre.

- Je vous aurais bien dit d'aller vous coucher, mais il est déjà cinq heures et demie du matin. Ca ne servirait pas à grand chose, et je doute que vous arriviez à dormir après ce qui s'est passé.

Blaise répondit par un grognement inarticulé qui résumait bien la pensée de groupe. Ils attendirent donc que le jour se lève, en silence.


	46. Chapitre 46

Coucou tout le monde! Voici le dernier chapitre du Droit de Choisir! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que je publierai la nouvelle fic, L'Ordre d'Avalon, début janvier. Comme ça, vous pourrez suivre les aventures de Théodore lors du 7° tome de Rowling.

Bonne lecture à tous et un grand merci pour avoir lu cette fic!

**Chapitre 46 : Départ vers l'inconnu**

Alors que les élèves se dirigeaient vers le lieu de l'enterrement, l'ambiance était bien sombre. Certains pleuraient, tandis que d'autres faisaient de leur mieux pour dissimuler leur chagrin. Théodore s'intégrait dans la deuxième catégorie sans trop de difficulté, car il n'était guère dans les habitudes des Serpentard de montrer des signes de faiblesse, et selon leurs critères les émotions en faisaient partie. Théodore observa la foule qui avançait lentement autour de lui. Les Serpentard étaient soit satisfaits, soit inquiets. Certains se réjouissaient de la mort de Dumbledore, mais d'autres étaient inquiets, car ils savaient que des heures bien sombres les attendaient désormais. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait vraiment connu Dumbledore pour pouvoir décemment pleurer sa mort. Tous regrettaient la perte d'un individu stratégique et tentaient de trouver une solution pour s'épargner le pire maintenant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus compter sur lui. Les amis de Théodore pensaient de la sorte. Certes, il respectaient Dumbledore et étaient attristé par sa mort, mais ni Tracey ni Blaise n'étaient affectés outre mesure sur le plan affectif. Tandis qu'ils marchaient, Théodore savait qu'en réalité, ils réfléchissaient pour trouver un moyen d'adapter leur stratégie de survie à ces nouveaux événements.

Il soupira, ne sachant trop que faire. Son cerveau tentait sans succès de se focaliser sur quelque chose d'utile, mais son esprit ne faisait que vagabonder, sans aucune direction précise. Le bon sens aurait été de faire comme ses amis et de réfléchir à un moyen de rester en vie maintenant qu'il allait quitter Poudlard. Mais faire preuve d'autant de détachement envers la tragédie qu'il était en train de vivre était au-dessus de ses moyens. Théodore avait connu Dumbledore mieux que n'importe quel Serpentard autour de lui. Plus encore, Dumbledore l'avait sauvé. L'héritier des Nott avait une dette envers lui, une dette dont il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de s'acquitter. Mais c'était surtout le rôle qu'avait joué Rogue dans ce drame qui le perturbait. Une telle trahison était inconcevable pour lui, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Pourtant les faits étaient là, et Théodore avait l'impression d'enterrer non pas une, mais deux personnes qui l'avaient guidé depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard.

Sans dire un mot, ses amis et lui s'assirent dans les chaises qui avaient été alignées près du lac. Il vit du coin de l'œil Justin et les autres Poufsouffle s'asseoir tous ensemble, le plus loin possible des Serpentard. Justin lui adressa un regard d'excuse, mais les autres membres de la maison de la loyauté ne se montrèrent pas aussi conciliants. Ils lui lancèrent des regards noirs et commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux. Ernie Macmillan se pencha pour dire quelque chose à l'oreille de Justin. Théodore ignorait ce qui s'était dit, mais sut tout de suite qu'il était concerné. En effet, Justin eut un air outré et se mit à parler très vite avec une expression de colère très prononcée sur le visage. Ernie parut choqué et répliqua vivement. Théodore oublia un instant l'enterrement pour observer les Poufsouffle, qui semblaient s'être ligués contre Justin. Macmillan était en colère et Bones parlait à Justin comme si elle tentait de raisonner un enfant qui risquait de faire une grosse bêtise.

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils ne veulent plus qu'on le fréquente. Observa Tracey qui avait aussi suivi la scène du regard.

- Bien sûr. Dit Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils sont persuadés que les Serpentard sont complices de ce meurtre, surtout nous, qui sommes dans le même dortoir que Malefoy.

- Mais Théodore a tout raconté à Dumbledore !

- Oui mais eux ils ne le savent pas.

- Zabini a raison. Intervint Théodore. Il faut s'attendre à ce que la situation soit de plus en plus précaire pour les Serpentard.

- Surtout pour ceux qui ne veulent pas devenir mangemort. Ajouta Kyle qui venait de s'installer juste derrière eux. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pendant ces vacances ? Tu ne peux pas vraiment retourner chez toi, après tout.

- Le monde moldu. Répondit Théodore sans hésiter.

- Le monde moldu ? s'étrangla Blaise.

- Oui. J'irai vivre là-bas, je serai plus dur à retrouver.

Malcom renifla d'un air méprisant à la mention du monde moldu, et Blaise regarda Théodore comme s'il était devenu fou. Kyle parut surpris et Tracey haussa les sourcils d'un air sceptique.

- Le monde moldu, vraiment ? lui dit-elle d'une voix qui aurait pu être moqueuse si son regard n'eut été aussi hautain. Navrée de te décevoir Théodore, mais tu n'as aucune chance. Tu ne sais absolument rien de ce monde. Je serais surprise que tu arrives à y survivre ne serait-ce que trois jours. De plus, tu risques **vraiment** de te faire remarquer. J'ai vu ce que ça donne, des sorciers qui veulent se faire passer pour des moldus, et le résultat n'est pas brillant. On les repère à des kilomètres à la ronde. Soit les mangemorts te retrouveront, soit les moldus t'enfermeront dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

- Si tu as une meilleure idée, se vexa Théodore, alors je serai ravi de l'entendre !

- Pourquoi pas l'Ordre du Phénix ? proposa Kyle. McGonagall en fait partie et elle serait ravie de t'aider, étant donné qu'elle ne s'est toujours pas remise de son complexe de culpabilité.

- Hors de question.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Un : c'est trop risqué. C'est trop évident de les rejoindre et maintenant que Dumbledore est mort, ça va vraiment être la pagaille chez eux. Ils n'auront aucune chance face aux mangemorts qui ont à leur tête un chef. Deux : à part McGonagall, ils voudront tous me lyncher. Trois : c'est une organisation censée se battre contre les mangemorts. Or moi, même si j'en avais envie je serais incapable de me battre.

Pour insister sur ce point, Théodore mit sa canne bien en vue. Kyle soupira :

- Tu n'as pas tort, reconnut-il. En plus, je doute que vous soyez faits pour vous entendre…

- Et le ministère de la magie ? demanda Malcolm. Ils ne pourraient pas te placer sous protection.

- La moitié des gens qu'ils ont placés sous protection ont fini dans un cercueil quand on a pu recoller les morceaux, objecta Théodore.

Cette remarque coupa court toute idée de demander de l'aide au ministère, puis l'attention de la petite troupe se porta vers la cérémonie. Théodore n'apprécia pas vraiment d'être là, cela lui rappelait des mauvais souvenirs. Il se souvint de lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant et avait assisté à l'enterrement de sa propre mère. A l'époque, le choc qu'il avait vécu l'avait traumatisé et rendu amnésique. Il ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi on enterrait sa mère. Son père lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un accident. C'était là un bien triste mensonge, car elle avait été assassinée. Richard Nott le savait, mais avait voulu épargner à son fils alors trop jeune une vérité aussi atroce. Pour Théodore, assister à l'enterrement de Dumbledore, c'était revivre les événements tragiques de son enfance.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer en repensant à la dernière fois où il avait parlé à Dumbledore. Sa mort était si inattendue, si inconcevable. Théodore avait beau savoir que le vieil homme était condamné à cause de la malédiction qui avait commencé à consumer sa main, il ne pouvait accepter ce qui se passait. Il ne connaissait pas très bien le vieux sorcier, certes, mais il le respectait et avait une dette envers lui. Il détourna le regard lorsque Hagrid apporta le corps de l'ancien directeur. Il vit alors, bien loin de l'endroit où il était assis, Potter et ses amis. Granger pleurait à chaudes larmes, tandis que Weasley tentait tant bien que mal de la consoler. Potter, quant à lui, semblait souffrir en silence. Théodore savait que le Gryffondor avait toujours été très proche de Dumbledore, et comprit qu'il devait souffrir plus que n'importe qui présent à cette cérémonie. Pour empirer les choses, il avait été présent lors du meurtre du vieil homme, il avait assisté à cela. Sa douleur ne pouvait qu'en être renforcée.

Théodore fut distrait de son observation silencieuse de Potter lorsque, brusquement, des flammes entourèrent la dépouille de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'elles disparurent, Théodore remarqua qu'une tombe blanche était apparue de nulle part, une tombe qui serait la dernière demeure du plus grand directeur que Poudlard ait jamais connu. Lorsque la cérémonie prit fin, ses amis et lui-même se levèrent et se dirigèrent d'un pas lent vers le Poudlard Express. Kyle s'étira en soupirant :

- Bon sang ! On peut vraiment dire qu'ils ne lui ont pas rendu hommage au niveau du discours !

- Comment ça ? demanda Malcolm.

- Dumbledore haïssait les discours. Tu l'as déjà vu parler pendant des heures, toi ? Enfin, je veux dire parler de choses sérieuses et déprimantes pendant des heures ? Pour les blagues, il était toujours partant, et je crois qu'il aurait bien aimé qu'on se souvienne de lui comme ça, tel qu'il était, et non pas comme quelque chose d'abstrait.

Théodore médita en silence sur la question, pour finir par reconnaître que Kyle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Ils avancèrent sans plus échanger un mot pour arriver jusqu'au train. Une fois devant ce dernier, Kyle prit congé d'eux pour aller voir ses camarades, et Malcolm en fit autant. Le trio de Serpentard partit donc à la recherche d'un compartiment vide.

Une fois cette opération achevée, Théodore s'effondra sur son siège et son cerveau se mit à s'agiter. Il pourrait rester des heures à faire le deuil d'Albus Dumbledore ou à tenter de nier la trahison de Rogue, mais cela aurait été une grossière erreur. Il était dans une situation délicate et devait en priorité trouver une solution aux nombreux problèmes qui se présentaient face à lui. Il irait vivre dans le monde moldu, c'était décidé. Le monde sorcier n'était plus sûr et où qu'il aille, Théodore était sûr que Voldemort le retrouverait. Rentrer chez lui était exclu d'emblée, aller vivre chez un Serpentard, même de confiance, était de la folie car ce serait sans doute par là que le Seigneur des Ténèbres commencerait ses recherches. De plus, les mangemorts ignoraient tout du monde moldu, c'était un monde qu'ils ne comprenaient pas et ne cherchaient même pas à comprendre. Dans de telles circonstances, l'y retrouver serait comme trouver une épingle dans une meule de foin. Seulement voilà, le problème était là : Théodore n'en savait pas plus sur le monde moldu que ses ennemis. Il serait aussi perdu qu'eux là-bas, Tracey n'avait pas tort. S'il en avait eu le temps, Théodore aurait posé des question à Tracey et Justin sur le monde où ils avaient vécu avant Poudlard, mais sa décision s'était faite juste après la mort de Dumbledore et il était trop tard désormais pour rattraper tout le programme d'étude des moldus de Poudlard. Mais Théodore avait un autre problème : il n'avait pas d'argent. Son compte en banque à Gringotts était déjà vide. Il pourrait vendre certains meubles pour se faire une petite réserve, maintenant que les taxes payées par une famille de mangemort ne le concernaient plus. _D'ailleurs, je dois avoir reçu une somme du gouvernement vu que je m'inclus moi aussi dans le nombre des victimes des mangemorts…_ pensa-t-il avec espoir avant de déchanter. Rien n'était moins sûr. En de tels temps de crise, le ministère faisait sûrement des économies où il pouvait et Théodore étant tout de même un fils de mangemort, peut-être ne recevrait-il rien. De plus, les détournements de fonds étaient désormais courants au ministère, car de nombreux employés s'efforçaient d'amasser un maximum d'argent pour pouvoir fuir le pays avec leurs familles, et Théodore ne pouvait leur en vouloir. Mais ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Une chose était sûre, retourner chez lui pour dénicher de quoi vendre était trop risqué. Mais se rendre à Gringotts l'était également. Enfin, cela dépendait d'à quel point Voldemort voulait le retrouver. Si le mage noir avait d'autres priorités il oublierait le jeune Serpentard pendant un moment. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il placerait un ou deux mangemort près de la banque car, où qu'il aille, Théodore aurait besoin d'argent. C'était d'ailleurs là le problème, Théodore ne pouvait quitter le monde sorcier sans avoir échangé son argent pour de l'argent moldu. Il avait beau tout ignorer du monde où il se refugierait, mais il en savait assez pour se douter que les moldus n'utilisaient pas la même monnaie. _Dans tous les cas, je dois changer mon argent à la banque et si j'ai de la chance le ministère m'aura donné un petit quelque chose. Mais je ne peux pas m'y rendre aujourd'hui, ce serait trop évident. D'un autre côté, je n'ai aucun endroit sûr où aller en attendant. Les auberges sorcières ne sont plus sûres pour quelqu'un comme moi._

Il grimaça, agacé de tourner en rond. Puis, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il sortit son porte-feuille et y jeta un coup d'œil. Il ne lui restait pas grand chose. _Tout juste de quoi me payer une nuit dans un hôtel miteux…_ pensa-t-il avec découragement. Il avait décidé de partir du principe que tout tournerait mal, c'est à dire qu'il ne recevrait rien de la part du ministère et qu'il devrait se contenter des maigres ressources dont il disposait en ce moment même._ A situation désespérée, moyens désespérés._ Se dit-il en attrapant tous ses livres de cours de sixième année.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Blaise, surpris.

- Je reviens. Répondit Théodore en quittant son compartiment.

Ce qu'il allait faire était vraiment la preuve d'à quel point sa situation était désespérée. Jamais auparavant Théodore n'aurait envisagé l'idée de vendre des livres. Pour les Nott, c'était quelque chose de sacré, ce qui avait d'ailleurs provoqué un certain nombre de moqueries de la part de certains Serpentard qui se demandaient si, dans le fond, les Nott n'avaient pas une âme de Serdaigle. Alors qu'il s'avançait dans un Poudlard Express où les retardataires se bousculaient pour trouver une place, Théodore croisa un groupe de Serpentard de cinquième année. _Certainement pas eux._ Décida-t-il. Il ne connaissait pas assez ses cadets pour savoir s'ils étaient dignes de confiance ou pas, et ne pouvait se permettre de prendre aucun risque. Il réfléchit un instant, il aurait bien été tenté de vendre ses livres à Malcolm, mais ce dernier n'était qu'en troisième année. Il n'aurait pas besoin de livres de sixième année avant un bon moment, et d'ici là les programmes pouvaient bien changer. D'un autre côté, Théodore avait du mal à imaginer un élève d'une autre maison lui acheter quoi que ce soit, surtout après ce qui s'était passé. Déjà qu'avant les autres maisons se méfiaient des Serpentard, maintenant que Dumbledore était mort la situation avait empiré. _En plus j'étais dans le même dortoir que Malefoy et vu que personne ne sait que j'ai moi-même Voldemort aux trousses, on risque de croire que j'essaye de vendre des livres ensorcelés…_ Il aperçut alors une chevelure blonde qui s'avançait d'un air rêveur, et il comprit qu'il avait peut-être trouvé la solution à son problème.

- Lovegood ! s'écria-t-il. Eh, Lovegood !

Luna se retourna calmement. Contrairement aux autres élèves de Poudlard, il n'y avait aucune hostilité dans son regard lorsqu'elle le reconnut.

- Oh, bonjour Théodore Nott.

- Bonjour. Ecoute, je…

- Mon père voudrait bien te poser des questions sur ton Guinirou. Dit-elle d'une voix rêveuse.

- Mon quoi ?

- Ton Guinirou, ton génie protecteur. Expliqua-t-elle. Ça fait des années que mon père essaye de prouver leur existence, mais personne ne le croit. Si tu accordais une interview au _Chicaneur_, alors mon père pourrait prouver que les Guinirou peuvent bien nous protéger. D'ailleurs, le tien doit être très puissant, sans doute autant que celui de Harry Potter, pour avoir pu te protéger de Tu-sais-qui…

- Attends une minute. L'interrompit Théodore. Comment es-tu au courant de ça ?

- Mon père va souvent poser des questions à Sainte Mangouste, pour voir si certains patients n'ont pas été victimes de joucheruines. Il a appris ce qui t'était arrivé et voulait te poser quelques questions, mais ton médecin l'a expulsé de l'hôpital. La _Gazette_ t'a posé des questions sur ton Guinirou ?

- Euh… non…

- Tant mieux ! s'exclama Luna, visiblement rassurée. Mon père sera ravi de l'entendre !

- Bien… Hum… Lovegood, pour l'instant j'ai d'autres priorités, mais je te garantis que si un jour je décide de parler de mon Guinirou à la presse, j'en donnerai l'exclusivité au _Chicaneur_.

- C'est vrai ? s'émerveilla Luna.

- Oui, je t'en donne ma parole.

- Merci, merci beaucoup Théodore Nott !

- De rien. Au fait, dis-moi, tu as déjà tes livres pour la sixième année ?

- Non, je pensais les acheter demain, pour m'avancer pendant les vacances.

- Si tu veux, je peux te vendre les miens.

- Les tiens ? s'étonna Luna. Pourquoi ? Tu m'as toujours eu l'air d'aimer les livres ?

- Oui, avoua Théodore, mais je suis dans une situation plutôt délicate. Il me faut de l'argent, et le plus vite possible.

- Il n'y a point d'autre fortune que celle de l'esprit. Récita Luna d'une voix chantante.

- Oui mais si le corps meurt de faim l'esprit en souffre aussi. Contra Théodore. Alors, acceptes-tu d'acheter mes livres ? Je te ferai un prix par rapport à ce que tu pourrais trouver en magasin. Après tout ce sont des livres d'occasion.

- Mais j'aime bien les livres d'occasion. Beaucoup de gens les ont lu, ils ont servi et ont toute une histoire à raconter.

Elle posa son index sous son menton, les yeux en l'air, se balançant d'avant en arrière, comme si elle était en profonde réflexion. Théodore attendit patiemment qu'elle ait fini de se débattre avec ses idées.

- Je vais les prendre au prix normal. Annonça-t-elle enfin.

- Mais enfin Lovegood, tu ne vas pas payer le prix d'un livre neuf pour un livre d'occasion ! s'indigna Théodore.

- Tu es très honnête, Théodore Nott. Certains de mes amis pensent que tous les Serpentards sont mauvais, tu pourrais leur prouver le contraire, tu sais ?

- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Répliqua Théodore en haussant les sourcils.

- C'est vrai. Approuva Luna. Pour l'instant, ta priorité c'est d'échapper à Tu-sais-qui. Ton Guinirou a fait du bon travail mais lui aussi doit avoir ses limites…

Théodore préféra ne faire aucun commentaire sur ses doutes concernant l'existence du Guinirou en question. Il se concentra sur l'offre de la Serdaigle. _C'est vrai que j'ai vraiment besoin d'argent… Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais en train de l'arnaquer, je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait payer moins cher. Elle a fixé le prix en connaissance de cause._ Il soupira :

- Très bien, va pour le prix des libraires. Alors de quoi auras-tu besoin ? Ca va dépendre de tes BUSE, je sais, mais tu as peut-être déjà une idée…

- Je veux tout.

- Tout ?

- Oui, tout. L'année prochaine, je vais essayer de prendre un maximum d'options. Si je ne suis pas prise dans certains cours, je voudrai quand même avoir les livres pour travailler toute seule chez moi.

- Bien, si tu insistes. Voilà tout ce que j'ai.

Luna prit les livres et les examina un à un.

- Tu as pris beaucoup d'options, Théodore Nott. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas le cours de soin aux créatures magiques…

- Il manque aussi la botanique et l'astronomie. Et je n'ai jamais suivi les cours de divination et d'étude des moldus. Il faudra que tu les achètes ailleurs…

Mais Luna ne l'écoutait pas, toujours occupée à examiner les livres.

- Ces livres ont beaucoup servi, Théodore Nott. Tu les as consulté aussi souvent que l'aurait fait un Serdaigle.

- Merci pour le compliment. Mais, dis-moi, tu as suivi les cours d'étude des moldus ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu d'un échange ? Je te donne un de ces livres gratuitement, et tu me passes ton livre sur les moldus.

Théodore ne savait pas si le jeu en valait la chandelle. Après tout, Luna était en troisième année d'étude des moldus. Serait-il capable de comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot de ce qui se dirait dans ce livre ? Il avait beaucoup de retard, mais ne pouvait laisser passer sa seule chance d'obtenir des informations sur le monde où il irait se réfugier.

- Echanger un livre ? répéta Luna. Je n'ai jamais fait ça…

- Si tu acceptais de le faire, tu me rendrais un grand service.

- Nous avons l'habitude de garder tous nos livres… Mais pourquoi veux-tu ce livre ? Tu ne suis pas cette option.

- C'est une… curiosité personnelle.

- Une lecture de vacances ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

- Alors, je peux te prêter le livre. Comme ça tu pourras le lire pendant les vacances et satisfaire ta curiosité, et moi je le récupèrerai quand nous reviendrons à Poudlard.

- Poudlard va fermer.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Poudlard ne peut pas fermer. Beaucoup de sorciers y ont vécu, beaucoup de Guinirous protègent le château… En tous cas, je reviendrai. Tu sauras donc où me trouver. Et puis, toi aussi tu reviendras.

- Les choses ne sont pas toujours aussi simples, Lovegood.

Luna pencha la tête sur le côté, comme si elle étudiait une étrange créature. Elle l'observa pendant un moment puis parut satisfaite.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Théodore Nott. J'ai confiance en toi. Tu me rendras mon livre quand tu l'auras fini.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle lui tendit alors le livre en question, ainsi que la somme requise pour l'achat des autres livres.

- Merci, murmura Théodore.

- C'est moi qui te remercie, Théodore Nott. Fit Luna d'un air rêveur en consultant le manuel de lecture des runes qu'elle venait d'acquérir. Grâce à toi, j'aurai de la lecture, ce soir. Au fait, tu as lu les deux premiers volumes ?

- De quoi ?

- Les deux premiers volumes sur les moldus. Sinon, tu risques de ne pas comprendre grand-chose au livre que je t'ai prêté…

Théodore se sentit piquer un fard.

- En fait, je n'en ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion…

Luna le regarda un moment.

- Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent… fit-elle après quelques instants de silence. Je crois que tu arriveras à comprendre l'essentiel, mais tu vas t'ennuyer.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce qu'en première année on a vu les différences entre le monde sorcier et le monde moldu, comme la technologie et tout ça. Tout ce qui nous distingue pour qu'on les comprenne mieux. L'année dernière, on nous a appris comment s'habiller et passer inaperçu. Et aussi comment avoir l'air normal dans une conversation avec eux. Dans ce livre, il y a surtout une description des métiers que font les moldus. On a vu la vie économique et ses influences sur la vie familiale, avec les habitudes, etc…

- Les métiers ? s'émerveilla Théodore.

- Oui. Certains ressemblent beaucoup aux nôtres, avec la magie en moins, bien sûr. Mais d'autres sont typiquement moldus.

Théodore ne l'écoutait plus vraiment. Il consultait la table des matières avec une joie intense. Les métiers moldu ! S'il savait ce que les moldus faisaient pour gagner leur vie, alors peut-être pourrait-il se trouver un emploi et amasser assez d'argent pour se trouver un logement relativement stable. Il feuilleta rapidement l'ouvrage, ravi de voir qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Certes, il ignorait comment s'habiller et se comporter à la moldue, mais il était d'une nature observatrice aussi était-il certain de parvenir à comprendre rapidement les comportements de ce peuple aux coutumes étranges qu'étaient à ses yeux les personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques.

- Merci, Lovegood ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point ce livre me sera utile !

- Je suis heureuse qu'il te plaise. Il est si rare de nos jours de rencontrer des gens qui savent reconnaître la valeur des livres, à part les Serdaigle bien sûr.

- Merci beaucoup Lovegood, vraiment !

- Mais de rien. Merci à toi pour tes livres. Par contre je dois y aller, Ginny a l'air triste, aujourd'hui. Il faut que j'aille voir si elle va bien.

- Oh, oui, bien sûr.

- Alors, au revoir Théodore Nott.

- Au revoir.

Sur ce ils se séparèrent, lisant déjà leurs livres, chacun titubant dans les couloirs du Poudlard Express tant il était absorbé par sa lecture. Lorsque Théodore revint dans son compartiment, il eut l'agréable surprise d'y voir Justin.

- Justin ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Il s'est disputé avec les autres blaireaux et est venu se réfugier chez nous. Expliqua Blaise.

En effet, Justin avait l'air d'assez mauvaise humeur. Théodore imaginait vaguement ce qui avait pu se produire entre les Poufsouffle, mais préféra ne rien dire à ce sujet. Tracey remarqua alors le livre qu'il tenait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

- Le livre d'étude des moldus que Lovegood m'a prêté.

- Et où sont tes autres livres ?

- Je les lui ai vendus.

- Tu as vendu tes livres scolaires ? s'indigna Tracey.

- Oui, et bien, il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose pour rester en vie, non ?

Il vit ses amis échanger des regards qui ne lui plurent pas du tout.

- Tu sais, commença Blaise, on en parlait justement…

- On en a discuté, et on s'est dit qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas te laisser seul. Continua Justin.

- Plaît-il ?

- Tu as bien entendu. Intervint Tracey. On ne va tout de même pas te laisser vagabonder tout seul dans le monde moldu !

- Donc on s'est dit que tu pourrais venir passer l'été chez l'un de nous. Ma maison est ouverte, en tous cas, et celle de Finch-Fletchley aussi, apparemment.

- Zabini, c'est hors de question.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est trop dangereux ! Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres décide de partir à ma recherche, il commencera par fouiller les maisons des Serpentard qui sont dans la même année que moi. Tu peux être sûr que tu recevras la visite de mangemorts cet été. Ils ne vous feront rien, à ta mère et toi. Ils viendront juste pour vérifier. Mais si ils me trouvent chez toi, alors j'ose à peine imaginer les conséquences. Et ça compte pour toi aussi, Justin.

- Désolé, mais j'ai déjà des ennuis rien qu'en étant né-moldu, je ne crois pas que ta présence y change quoi que ce soit.

- Ne discute pas, Justin ! Les mangemorts vont fouiller les maisons des Serpentard et jeter un œil à celles des autres qui ont été proches de moi pendant cette année. Tu en fais partie. D'ailleurs, l'idéal serait que tu déménages et même que tu quittes le pays pour t'éviter des ennuis. Fort heureusement, Voldemort est assez occupé comme ça avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Il s'occupera en priorité des nés-moldus qui y sont liés, il ne vous attaquera pas tout de suite. Mais si jamais il se rend compte que je suis chez toi alors il n'hésitera pas à lancer l'assaut.

Justin ouvrit la bouche pour riposter mais Blaise le fit taire d'un geste de la main. Le Serpentard avait l'air maussade lorsqu'il s'exprima :

- Laisse tomber, Finch-Fletchley. Ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi, mais on doit reconnaître qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort sur ce coup là.

- Mais on ne peut pas…

- On ne peut pas vraiment le forcer non plus. Et puis, tu as une famille toi aussi.

Cette remarque fit taire Justin. Théodore savait pourquoi. Aussi bien Justin que Blaise étaient prêts à prendre des risques pour lui, mais personne ne pouvait décemment risquer la vie de sa propre famille. Justin eut l'air encore plus vulnérable et découragé que lorsqu'ils avaient discuté de ce qui s'était passé au cimetière. Théodore savait ce qui lui en coûtait d'avoir à choisir entre la sécurité de sa famille et celle de son ami.

- La famille d'abord. Annonça Théodore d'un ton sans réplique. Quand on a une famille, il est de notre devoir d'assurer sa sécurité quel qu'en soit le prix.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Justin.

Théodore haussa les épaules.

- Je vais commencer par changer mon argent à Gringotts. C'est peut-être risqué d'y aller mais je n'ai pas le choix. Ensuite, je vais voir si je peux trouver un moyen de gagner un peu d'argent dans le monde moldu.

- Tu n'y connais pas grand chose, sur ce monde là… observa Justin. C'est bien plus dur que tu ne l'imagines.

- C'est ce que j'essaye de lui dire depuis des heures ! s'exclama Tracey, furieuse. Mais il n'y a rien à faire, il ne veut pas comprendre !

- Je t'ai déjà dit que si tu avais une meilleure idée à proposer j'en serais ravi ! répliqua Théodore. Où puis-je aller me cacher si ce n'est dans le monde moldu ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne devais pas y aller ! J'ai dit que tu n'avais aucune chance, et c'est vraiment le cas si tu y vas **seul **!

Théodore resta muet en entendant ces paroles, et Justin et Blaise aussi. Tous trois semblaient avoir compris ce que Tracey insinuait. Théodore serra les dents. C'était absolument hors de question !

- Tracey, dit-il, tu ne viendras pas avec moi. C'est trop dangereux.

- Trop dangereux ? se moqua Tracey avec un rire hautain. Parce que je ne cours aucun risque, moi ? Je te signale que ma mère a été assassinée. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ces idiots de mangemorts croient que je suis une sang-de-bourbe ! Mon père avait beau être un sorcier, lui et ma mère ne se sont jamais mariés et il est mort avant ma naissance. De plus, tout le monde sait que je suis ta petite amie. A ton avis, s'ils veulent te retrouver, qui les mangemorts chercheront en premier ? Et je te signale que contrairement à Blaise, ils ne se contenteront pas de me poser des questions, à moi. Ils me tortureront et me tueront, c'est tout.

Théodore resta bouche bée, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, mais surtout, n'en revenant pas de sa propre bêtise. C'était pourtant si évident. En sortant avec Tracey, il l'avait mise en danger. La situation de la jeune fille était déjà précaire avant, mais maintenant elle était vraiment dramatique. _C'est ma faute…_ pensa Théodore avec horreur. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle était devenue une cible des mangemorts. Dès qu'il avait eu vent des visions de la jeune fille concernant l'oiseau en danger, il aurait dû la quitter, s'éloigner d'elle, ne serait-ce que pour sa sécurité. Dès qu'il avait su que Selwyn lui en voulait, il aurait dû prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient. Il aurait dû se rendre compte des risques qu'il faisait courir à celle qu'il aimait, mais il avait été trop égoïste pour se rendre compte de ce quoi il l'exposait.

Tracey dut voir dans son regard la culpabilité et les remords qu'il éprouvait, car son expression s'adoucit. Elle s'approcha de lui et lentement, leva la main pour placer sa paume sur la joue du Serpentard.

- Il est trop tard pour reculer maintenant, Théodore. Je te suivrai où que tu ailles. Tu l'as dit toi-même, la famille d'abord. Ma famille n'est plus. La seule chose qui compte à mes yeux, désormais, c'est d'être aux côtés de l'homme que j'aime et de l'aider du mieux que je peux.

Théodore ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il ne savait plus du tout comment réagir, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que son admiration et son amour pour Tracey semblaient avoir augmenté, maintenant qu'il voyait qu'elle était prête à affronter l'inconnu et tous ses dangers avec lui. Une partie de lui voulait la chasser, la forcer à aller dans un endroit sûr. Mais tout au fond il savait que c'était impossible. Tracey était comme lui, elle n'avait plus aucune famille, plus nulle part où aller. Tout comme lui, elle ne pouvait non plus se réfugier chez leurs amis de peur de les mettre en danger. Tout comme lui, elle était désormais seule et livrée à elle même. Ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de rester ensemble quoi qu'il arrive, et Théodore se promit de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la protéger. Il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour elle.

- D'accord, finit-il par accepter d'une voix rauque. D'accord.

Tracey sourit. Faiblement, certes, mais c'était tout de même un sourire, un sourire sincère et aimant. Elle prit Théodore par la main et l'entraîna vers elle. Tous deux s'assirent, se tenant toujours la main, et se regardant comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Théodore ne sut si cet instant dura quelques secondes ou des heures, mais il lui sembla qu'une éternité s'était écoulée lorsque Blaise prit son courage à deux mains et rompit le silence, ce qui agaça quelque peu l'héritier des Nott qui aurait bien voulu rester encore longtemps perdu dans la contemplation de son aimée.

- Hum, fit Blaise, alors, heu, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, maintenant ?

- Et bien… hésita Théodore

- Nous allons à la banque moldue. L'interrompit Tracey.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Théodore. Tu es **sûre **qu'ils vont changer notre argent sorcier ? Je croyais que…

- Ne sois pas stupide Théodore, ils ignorent tout de l'argent sorcier, et tu l'as dit toi-même, Gringotts est trop risquée. Nous allons utiliser l'héritage que m'a légué ma mère. Elle ne m'a pas laissé des millions, certes, mais c'est suffisant pour l'instant. Nous utiliserons cet argent pour nous louer une chambre ou un petit appartement à bas prix. Ce sera parfait le temps que nous trouvions un petit travail.

- Si c'est le cas, alors vous allez avoir besoin de mon aide. Intervint Justin.

- Justin, nous…

Mais Justin fit taire les objections de Tracey en levant la main.

- Du calme, dit-il d'un ton serein, ce n'est en rien dangereux pour moi. Mais, si je puis me permettre, vous avez oublié un détail important : les papiers. Il faut des documents, des papiers d'identité pour trouver un emploi ou même se loger. Or, Théodore est un sorcier, il n'a pas de documents moldus.

- C'est vrai ! gémit Tracey. Mais comment allons nous faire ? Je sais que le ministère fait des papiers moldus pour ses employés qui en ont besoin et pour les sorciers qui ont décidé de vivre dans le monde moldu. Mais si nous faisons ça, tout le monde saura où nous retrouver.

- Il suffit de ne pas passer par le ministère. La rassura Justin.

Il prit une plume et un rouleau de parchemin et se mit à écrire à toute vitesse. Il tendit alors la feuille à Théodore.

- Voilà, dit-il.

Théodore lut ce qui était écrit. C'était l'adresse d'un certain Andrew Scar, un moldu, de toute évidence.

- Dites-lui que vous venez de la part de Coralie Finch-Fletchley. Dit Justin. Et dites lui aussi qu'il nous envoie la facture.

Théodore ne comprit pas vraiment où Justin voulait en venir, mais Tracey sembla comprendre la situation.

- Des faux papiers ? demanda-t-elle.

Justin acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Pour autant que je sache, Scar est doué et ne pose pas de questions. Ma mère ne ferait pas appel à lui, sinon.

- Je vois… Est-il disponible ? Je veux dire, il ne nous faudra pas attendre trop longtemps, j'espère.

- Pas si vous dites qui vous envoie. J'en parlerai à ma mère, elle ne s'y opposera pas. Dès que vous direz son nom, vous pouvez être sûr que Scar fera tout ce que vous lui direz.

- Laissez-moi deviner, intervint Blaise d'un air avide. C'est illégal, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Admit Justin à contrecœur.

- Et ben blaireau, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ta famille soit au courant des bonnes choses de la vie !

Justin pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien. Pendant ce temps, Théodore méditait en silence sur les extrêmes auxquels il était contraint d'avoir recours. _Je ne suis même pas encore dans le monde moldu, et je m'apprête déjà à enfreindre leurs lois…_ Ce triste constat n'était guère reluisant, et Théodore fut bien contraint d'admettre que, finalement, c'était peut-être une bonne chose que Tracey l'accompagne, malgré tous les risques encourus. Justin brisa le silence.

- Vous êtes sûrs que vous n'aurez besoin de rien d'autre ? Je veux dire de l'argent, des infos, n'importe quoi.

- Ouais, approuva Blaise, histoire qu'on se sente un minimum utile.

Mais Théodore secoua la tête.

- C'est gentil de votre part, mais nous allons nous débrouiller. Le risque est bien trop grand pour vous qui avez une famille. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on évite de ce contacter pendant les vacances, histoire d'éviter les risques inutiles.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, particulièrement gêné, où chacun se rendait compte de ce qui se passerait. Ils perdraient complètement le contact pendant au moins deux mois. Dans le meilleur des cas, Poudlard ouvrirait ses portes en septembre et tous iraient s'y réfugier une nouvelle fois. Mais rien n'était moins sûr. Il était fort probable que la guerre gagne de l'ampleur et que l'école de sorcellerie reste fermée. Si c'était le cas chacun tenterait de faire de son mieux pour limiter les dégâts. Théodore et Tracey tenteraient le tout pour le tout dans le monde moldu, Blaise ferait de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air trop brillant afin que les mangemorts ne cherchent pas à l'enrôler de force, et Justin et sa famille se prépareraient sans doute à quitter le pays. Théodore avait conseillé à son ami de le faire, et le Poufsouffle l'avait rassuré en affirmant que sa mère envisageait de partir depuis qu'elle avait eu vent du retour de Voldemort.

Le problème était là : Voldemort risquait fort de gagner. Si Potter parvenait à le vaincre, Théodore et ses amis pourraient être réunis à nouveau. Mais Potter en était-il capable ? Si oui, combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour devenir aussi puissant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Longtemps, Théodore en était sûr. Et pendant ce temps, ses amis et lui même ne se verraient plus, n'auraient plus aucun contact. Tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire, ce serait espérer, chacun de son côté, que les autres soient sains et saufs. Théodore sentit un sentiment d'impuissance monter en lui. Cette situation lui était intolérable, mais c'était là la seule solution, le seul moyen de rester en vie et d'épargner d'innombrables dangers à ses amis. _Les reverrai-je un jour ?_ pensa-t-il alors qu'une peur irrépressible lui serrait le cœur. Il revit tous les moments passés avec ses amis, et la crainte de les perdre s'empara de lui. Il voulait rester avec eux, mais c'était impossible. Il devait leur faire confiance, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il devait croire en eux, en leur bon sens, croire qu'ils survivraient à cette guerre. Leur faire confiance, c'était la seule chose qui lui permettrait de ne pas en devenir fou.

Le voyage jusqu'à Londres se passa plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire selon Théodore. Trop vite. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup discuté pendant le voyage, aucun d'entre eux n'avait le cœur à faire des blagues. Théodore repensa avec amertume à la fête de Slughorn. Le temps où Blaise et Justin hurlaient dans les couloirs pour lui trouver une robe de sorcier pour une fête lui semblait bien loin. L'insouciance des leçons de transplanage aussi. Tous ces moments où ils n'avaient été que des adolescents, tous ces moments où ils avaient pu rire de bon cœur sans avoir à craindre l'avenir. Tout cela était révolu. C'était la fin des jours heureux et Théodore le sentait au fond de lui, les choses ne seraient plus jamais comme avant. Il repensa à tous les moments qu'il avait vécu à Poudlard au cours de cette année et se jura de ne jamais les oublier, ils resteraient à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire.

Ils descendirent d'un pas lent sur le quai de la voie 93/4 ignorant les autres élèves qui se bousculaient pour rejoindre leurs parents. Tous quatre restèrent là un moment, ne sachant trop comment s'y prendre. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait quoi dire à des amis qu'on risquait de ne plus jamais revoir.

- Bon, fit Blaise au bout d'un moment, on y est…

- Ouais… fit Justin.

Il y eut un nouveau silence mais Tracey prit les devants. Sans se soucier de ce que les passants pourraient bien penser, elle se jeta sur Justin et Blaise et le serra contre elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Prenez bien soin de vous… dit-elle en retenant un sanglot. Soyez prudents et ne faites pas de bêtises…

- Allons, Tracey, tu nous connais… fit Justin en lui tapotant maladroitement la tête.

- Justement, c'est pour ça que je m'inquiète !

Elle finit tout de même par les lâcher.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à jouer les héros, Justin, ne fais rien de dangereux. Ça compte pour toi aussi, Blaise !

Blaise parut surpris qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom mais sourit tout de même.

- Au lieu de t'inquiéter pour nous tu ferais mieux de garder un œil sur lui, dit-il en désignant Théodore. Personnellement, c'est plutôt pour lui que je m'inquiète.

- Ça nous rassure de savoir que tu le surveilles. Renchérit Justin.

Tracey eut un petit rire nerveux, et Théodore ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je vois que la confiance règne !

- On te connaît. Répliqua Blaise.

Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose d'autre, mais s'arrêta net en apercevant sa mère qui le cherchait à l'autre bout du quai.

- Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller. Si elle me voit avec Finch-Fletchley, elle va me faire une crise…

- Vu les temps qui courent, j'avoue que je la comprends… fit Justin en observant Mme Zabini qui de toute évidence cherchait désespérément son fils du regard.

- Bon, fit Blaise en se tournant vers Théodore, allons y alors.

Tous deux se regardèrent pendant un moment. Pendant cinq ans ils s'étaient contentés d'être neutres l'un envers l'autre, ce n'était que au cours de cette année qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte, en grande partie grâce à Justin, que le lien qui les unissait était en réalité un lien d'amitié.

- Bonne chance, Nott, finit-il par dire. Evite de prendre des risques inutiles. Fais profil bas, au moins une fois dans ta vie.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Le rassura Théodore. Toi aussi, prends bien soin de toi.

Ils sourirent, puis se serrèrent la main. Blaise répéta l'opération avec Justin, tout en faisant promettre au Pousfouffle de ne rien faire de stupide et de quitter le pays le plus vite possible. Justin ronchonna pendant un moment, mais finit tout de même par faire cette promesse. Lorsqu'il passa à Tracey, elle le serra à nouveau contre elle en lui faisant promettre de faire profil bas comme il l'avait toujours aussi bien fait.

Ils le regardèrent partir en silence. Théodore sentait déjà un étrange sentiment de perte et une impression de vide l'envahir. Tracey lui donna un coup de coude.

- Vraiment, je ne comprends pas comment vous faites, vous les garçons, pour cacher vos sentiments même dans des moments comme ça ! Vous êtes tellement stupides !

- Allons, Tracey, intervint Justin, tu sais très bien que si on se jetait tous les trois dans les bras l'un de l'autre on aurait l'air louches. Et les admiratrices de Zabini seraient refroidies. Il nous tuerait si ça devait arriver.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, sourit Théodore.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Blaise quitter la gare en compagnie de sa mère. Justin soupira.

- Moi aussi, je vais devoir y aller…

- Tiens la promesse que tu as faite à Zabini. Lui dit Théodore. Il faut absolument que tu quittes le pays le plus vite possible.

- Je sais, je sais. Mais vous aussi, vous allez me faire une promesse.

- Et quelle est cette promesse ? demanda Tracey.

- Restez en vie, tous les deux. C'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Il serra Tracey contre lui un moment puis donna une tape amicale à Théodore. Ce dernier rendit le geste mais ne savait pas quoi dire. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais sa gorge était si serrée qu'aucun son n'en sortait, et son esprit était trop embrumé pour penser aux mots justes. Mais peut-être était-ce ainsi, peut-être n'y avait-il rien à dire, peut-être que les mots ne suffisaient pas dans des moments pareils.

- Bonne chance, Théo. Surtout reste en vie.

- Toi aussi, Justin.

Sur ce, ils se séparèrent. Théodore et Tracey restèrent encore un moment sur le quai qui commençait déjà à se vider.

- Et maintenant, demanda Théodore, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On va à la banque moldue, puis on cherche un hôtel. Ça ira pour l'instant. Ensuite, nous verrons.

- Oui, ensuite nous verrons.

Il ne servait à rien de faire de grands projets dans ces temps d'incertitude, aussi décidèrent-ils d'aller de l'avant, vers l'inconnu. La solitude et la peur de l'avenir étreignaient déjà le cœur de Théodore, mais il y avait tout de même un peu d'espoir. Tracey et lui étaient réunis. Ensemble, ils affronteraient les épreuves de l'avenir. Mais surtout, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas baisser les bras, c'était le fait que cette année, malgré toutes les difficultés et même si cela semblait impossible, il avait compris qu'il avait toujours le droit de choisir son destin.


End file.
